Finding My Would Be Self
by Rukia141
Summary: A girl named Yuki moves to Japan. Amu and her friends meet this girl and try to help her through the hardships and good times. As one of the new guardians, will this girl be able to find her would be self? Please read, it will be good I promise! TadasexOC
1. Yuki Taske

_**Hey you guys, here's my story called…wait I don't have a title yet…Hang on let me think here…Oh! The title is…well you'll see. First off, I'm using Shugo Chara characters, so Shugo Chara doesn't belong to me, sadly. Of course the characters Yuki and Nami do lol. The whole story will be seperated into parts. Each part will be told from the perspective of Yuki, Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase. There are eight parts (not chapters) I hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

_**Finding My Would Be Self**_

**_Part 1: Yuki, Fitting In_**

_**Chapter 1: Yuki Taske**_

"Yuki, how can you stand to be such a loser?" A girl asked. Yuki Taske tried to avoid any trouble, so she quickly walked to her next class. Yuki went to Lincoln Middle School in Willmar, Minnesota. It was a big school with hundreds of kids who prefer to tease her than to hang out with her. She didn't have many friends and she couldn't find a way to get any. Yuki had long silky black hair and pale white skin. She had crystal blue eyes and was real pretty for a sixth grader. Yuki, however, was extremely shy, timid, and kind, the type guys would die for and girls would hate with a passion. This was her outer shell, though, this wasn't her…

"Yuki thinks she's too cool for us." Another girl sneered. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? She then felt someone grab her backpack from behind. They pulled then released their hold on her. Yuki crashed to the floor with a loud thud. Laughter surrounded her as she sat up and tried to gather her books. The group of girls passed her but not before one of them kick her stuff all over the place. Yuki flushed, humiliated by being treated horribly, for letting it happen. Yuki was late for math after what happened.

"…now we are not done class. Eight over sixteen reduces…" The teacher was going over the lesson, but Yuki wasn't listening. Math was never her best subject, so she mostly danced off in her own thoughts. She would think how much different her life would be if she could be herself. Yuki wasn't the timid quiet girl everyone labeled her as. They had judged her character way before she could be given the chance to prove who she really was. She wasn't shy and sweet, in fact, she was the complete opposite. The drawback to all of that, however, was that she couldn't be herself when she was overcome by nerves. When she becomes nervous, her mouth rants things by itself. Her character shuts down and it's the outer shell that takes over. Yuki sighed as she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Yuki!" The teacher yelled. Yuki jumped in her seat as her classmates snickered. "Pay attention please. Now class, when adding fractions you have to…" There she went again, boring Yuki out of her mind. This was her life everyday and she hated it. Her day went like usual, class, teasing, class, more teasing, class, lunch, and more teasing, yeah that was pretty much it. Yuki escaped her tormenters and exited the school when it was over. Yuki waited for her mom to pick her up. Her mother pulled up and she sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey, sweet heart, how was school?" Her mother asked. Yuki sighed as she clicked on her seatbelt.

"Like everyday, mom…" Yuki told her softly. When they arrived home, Yuki sprinted to her bedroom. She grabbed her favorite cap, put it on and twisted it backwards. She then slumped on her bed.

"I would like to show those girls a piece of my mind!" Yuki cried out loud to herself. They took advantage of her, and most of it was because they were jealous. She couldn't help it, it just happened, she would switch into fake personality mode and make things go bad. It was practically her fault though, if she wasn't too scared of being judged wrongly, then all would've gone smoothly. She grabbed her ipod and placed on her headphones. After a while, Yuki fell into a light sleep, listening to hard rock.

_**A few weeks later…**_

Yuki was eating dinner alone with her mother. It was completely normal for them to be alone together. Her father worked for a large company in Saint Paul and was usually never home. She would spent countless days without seeing her father and so treasured every moment she would have with him when she had the chance. Her father was the only person she could be her true self with, but he hardly had time to be at home. Nikki Taske, her mother, looked up at her only daughter.

"Yuki dear?" She asked. Yuki looked up from her plate.

"Yes mother?" Yuki asked. She hoped her mother wouldn't give her a lecture on how she needed friends. It really annoyed her, the only friend she ever had was her pet cat, Mittens, and she was dead for four years. Her mom always worried about her, though Yuki had tried to reassure her, that everyday was okay.

"Your father and I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now." Her mother told her. Yuki waited. "He's been promoted to executive assistant." Yuki saw her mother frown slightly. For Yuki it seemed like great news.

"Wow, mom, that's great!" She explained. Her mother however, frowned even more.

"Yuki, sweet heart, your father is going to be more busy than ever." She explained. Yuki's cheerfulness disappeared. Did that mean she won't be able to spend time with her father at all? That would blow.

"Oh…" Yuki responded quietly. The table remained silent, until her mother broke the dreadful silence.

"The company is working on a project in Japan…since your father is the executive assistant, he will be flying over there next week." Yuki looked up at her mother, startled. Her father was leaving to another different country?

"What? For how long?" Yuki asked. Her mom gave a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"A year, maybe longer…" She answered. Yuki was shocked, a year without seeing her dad?! Yuki looked downcast.

"We talked last night however. He was thinking of taking us to Japan with him." Her mother finished. Yuki's head snapped up. He wants them to go?

"Really?" Yuki asked. She didn't know how to feel, happy, confused, angry. Her mother nodded.

"It's hard to decide and well, since this will affect you too, what do you think?" She asked her. What does she think? She has no clue, but she will be moving from her home. Maybe it would be for the best, she wouldn't be bullied anymore, which was great. The disadvantage to all of this was that she will be going to a whole different school, with different kids to tease her, however, maybe a new opportunity to be her true self. Yuki was playing wither her hair as she stared at her plate.

"I- I want to be with dad…"

****************************************************************************

It was agreed that Yuki and her mom would fly to Japan in the following week with her dad. Yuki would start the second semester at the school close to where she going to live for the following year. They were going to meet up with her father at the airport. As they were walking, Yuki caught sight of, Katsuya Taske, her father. Yuki ran to him, glad to see him.

"Dad!" Yuki called as she dodged the people and skipped to her father. She stopped in front of him and punched him on the shoulder. "What's up dad?" Her dad smiled as he grabbed her in a slight headlock.

"Hey squirt, ready to go?" He asked. Yuki broke free from his hold and grinned at him.

"You know it!" She said. She then saw her mom catch up with them. She was clearly out of breath.

"Y-Yuki-don't-r-run like that!" She yelled. Her father laughed as he kissed his wife.

"I'm just glad my two girls are coming with me." Yuki had never been more happy, though she didn't know what was up ahead. The family of three boarded the plane. Yuki walked down the aisle to her seat with her parents following. She took the window seat and let her dad put away her bag. The three were seated comfortably and waited for the plane to take off. Yuki stared out the window. It was mid December, so it was snowing.

"Attention all passengers, we will be taking lift off. Please be sure to have your seatbelts on as a safety precaution." The captain said through the intercom. Yuki felt excited as the wheels of the plane left the ground. She stared out the window of the clouds.

"It will be hard to adjust to the time over there, but we'll manage." She heard her dad say.

"Yes it will since we are used to not sleeping in the daytime. Isn't it a day later in Japan?" Her mother asked. Yuki stared at her reflection, at her outer shell. _Maybe, I still can't be my true self, but maybe I can…_

* * *

_**Will Yuki ever find her true self? Well keep reading lol. Until next time!**_


	2. A New Place

_**Yay! Chapter two is here! Let's have a little recap. Our dear Yuki is moving to Japan, yay! Though she still doesn't know who she truly is. Will she ever find out? Well let's not wait any further! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: A New Place**_

"Yuki honey, wake up. We're here." Nikki shook her awake. Yuki groaned, her neck was sore from sleeping sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Yuki checked the scene beyond the window and was shocked to see that it was daytime. She should be sleeping by now. It was weird to be up, when in the U.S. people were getting ready for bed. Katsuya gathered his family's belongings. Yuki gave another large yawn as she followed her parents off the plane.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually in Japan!" Yuki exclaimed. Her father grinned as he led them to go pick up their luggage.

"You'll love the house, Yuki. It's the perfect place I'm telling you. It's also a short walk from home to the school and company." He stated happily. Yuki was beginning to fill with anxiety, she momentarily forgot about school. Yuki forced a smile, though she was being overcome with nerves. Yuki pulled her coat tighter against herself, it was freezing when they stepped outside.

"Come on, I rented a car. Let's go home." Katsuya said as he led them to the parking lot. Home? Well Yuki was going to live in Japan for a year, though she wasn't quite ready to call it home yet. She felt like a stranger and her hope of being normal was quickly diminishing. Yuki held to her father's arm as he looked for the car. After about fifteen minutes, they had found the car.

"We'll be extremely busy unpacking tomorrow." Nikki said as she sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"I'm pretty sure you'll have fun decorating the house." Her father laughed and kissed her hand and cheek. Yuki squirmed a little. So much display of love bothered Yuki. Now don't get her wrong, it's not like she hated it, just the mere thought of being in love bothered her. It just wasn't her thing.

Yuki didn't know when she fell asleep, but she awoke when she slid sideways and banged her head on the window. Yuki held on to her injured head and looked around. Her father drove into a nearby street that led into a neighborhood. Yuki watched as some people stopped and stared as their car passed by. She could already feel shyness overwhelm her.

"We're here." Katsuya announced.

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful!" Nikki exclaimed with joy. The house was large and two-stories high. Yuki got out of the car and entered their new house. It was more neat inside. The kitchen was large and the living room was twice as big.

"Now, Yuki, it's accustom here in Japan to take your shoes off at home." Katsuya explained, taking his shoes off. Yuki did the same.

"Oh my, it's better than I imagined." Nikki said in awe. Yuki then sprinted upstairs. She discovered there was a bathroom and three rooms. Yuki figured her parents would get the largest room, so she got the second biggest. She was thrilled that she had a small balcony. Yuki opened the doors that led to the balcony and stepped outside. She leaned on the railing and let the wind whip her face.

"Didn't I tell you?" Katsuya asked as he walked into her new chosen room.

"Yeah, it's great, dad." Yuki replied looking down at the street. She spotted a couple of kids playing in the snow.

"The movers won't come for another couple of hours, let's go drive around town." He offered. Yuki nodded and followed him downstairs. Nikki was admiring the kitchen when Katsuya suddenly took her hand.

"Oh, Katsuya, I love it!" She cried happily. He led her to the front door.

"Yes, I feel the same. Come on, love, let's get familiar with the town."

Yuki hopped into the backseat of the car and Katsuya started the engine. He turned on the heater as he drove out of the driveway. Yuki watched the different houses and buildings as they passed them. Many were in the streets shopping and having a good time with family and friends. Yuki caught sight of the date. _December 18_. So it was a day later in Japan. Yuki turned to her dad.

"Dad, do they celebrate Christmas here?" She asked. Katsuya looked at her from the rear view mirror.

"No not really, a few do though. Don't worry honey, we'll still keep up the tradition." He replied. Yuki placed her chin on her hand as she stared out the window. They stopped at a stoplight. Yuki then caught sight of someone. It was a teenage boy by the looks of it. He was all dressed in black and had a cross like necklace. He was leaning against the wall, staring at the dark grey sky. What really caught her attention, was the violin case he had strapped to his back. His midnight blue hair was being blown by the winter breeze. _Wasn't he cold? _That's when Yuki saw it. Her eyes widened with fear.

"What the-?!" Yuki gasped. That's when the boy snapped his eyes onto hers. He was suddenly staring at her with extreme intensity that she just had to turn away. Yuki felt the car give a jolt as they drove off. Yuki looked back at the teen, who was watching the car drive off. What really freaked her out was the small figure floating by his side. _What is wrong with me?_ The way he locked his dark blue eyes with hers was burned deep into her mind. She checked him again, but when she did, he was no where to be seen.

"Sweet heart, look, it's your new school." Nikki said pointing at the looming building. It was huge, bigger than her old school. Yuki stared at it in wonder.

"Yuki, you'll finish this year's second semester. After that, you'll move to the middle school to start seventh grade." Katsuya explained. So Yuki only had one semester in this school, she should try to make the best of it.

"Oh look, Yuki! There's a mall as well." Yuki gave a soft groan, though her parents didn't hear. Yuki didn't like shopping, yes most girls would be thrilled, but not Yuki. Whenever she went shopping with her mother, Nikki would spend all day making Yuki try out outfits. Don't get her wrong, Nikki had an excellent sense of fashion. It's just that most outfits seemed too…well, girly…Yuki didn't like to be girly because she would be too scared to be her true self, most people figured she was. Yuki sighed. They drove around town for a while until the sun began to set.

"Well family, let's go home." Katsuya said. He turned into a nearby street and saw the movers' truck parked by the side of the street. Katsuya parked the car in their driveway. The movers hopped out of their trucks. Katsuya opened the door for them. Yuki helped unload the truck and led them up to her room. People watched as the new neighbors directed the movers into their house. Yuki sat on one of the boxes with a sigh. The movers had done their job and so they left. Yuki was dead tired, she should be sleeping by now.

"Come on Yuki, let's get your bed ready, tomorrow we'll unpack." Nikki said. Grateful, Yuki picked herself up and dragged herself up stairs.

************************************************************************

A knock came from her door. Yuki groaned and turned to her side and began to snore again. Another knock. Yuki knew if she didn't get up, her mother would walk in.

"Yuki?" Nikki called. Yuki sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"I'm awake mom…" Yuki said. She heard her mom go downstairs. She checked her watch which read 8:37pm, she had forgotten that her time was still wrong. It was broad daylight, and she hated it. Yuki wasn't a morning person. Yuki got dressed and, with great distaste, put on a rather cute navy blue sweater and matching pants. She raced downstairs and found her mother preparing breakfast in her new kitchen. To her surprise, she saw her dad trying to arm the table.

"Dad? Aren't you working?" Yuki asked. Katsuya looked up at her from under the table. She worried about him most of the time, he would always get into trouble, and that table was looking rather ominous.

"Well, squirt, I have a week of before I start work." He explained while screwing on a table leg. Yuki became ecstatic. Her dad will spend a whole week with her and her mom. Nikki had a worried look on her face as her husband tackled the table. Yuki heard a creak and then cried in alarm as the table gave out.

"Dear!" Nikki cried. Katsuya caught the table from falling on him. Yuki gave a sigh of relief as her dad crawled from under the table. He gave a goofy grin, earning him a smack on the head from Nikki. "Goodness! This time you almost got hurt because of a table!" Yuki held back her laughter as she watched her parents bicker, this is what she wanted. The family ate breakfast together on a coffee table they had pulled out while sitting on soft cushions. Katsuya then made a proposal.

"Hey why don't we take a walk in the park, it would be relaxing, and we can even try ice skating." They loved the idea, so they agreed. The family of three walked to the park, enjoying the glorious day, even if it was a little cold. When they got there, Yuki explored, leaving her parents behind. She stopped and had a wicked idea. Yuki dropped to her knees and began to make snowballs, she was planning on ambushing her parents. Her mother would disapprove for sure, but her dad would get in on the action.

She was just starting to make her second batch when someone came from behind her. She saw their shadow and immediately gasped. A boy about her age held up his hands.

"Whoa, sorry to startle you, I saw you making snowballs and I figured, if you wanted to play with me and a couple of friends." He said. Yuki stared at him wide eyed. This guy just randomly waltzes up to someone he doesn't know and asks if they want to play? She could feel herself closing up like always.

"I'm sorry…I don't know you…" Yuki said rather softly looking down. The boy blinked a couple of times then shook his head. He had sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was cute, but he just was like any other guy.

"I'm sorry. My name is Kukai, Kukai Souma, and yours?" He asked, a little too cheerfully. Yuki looked up at him, a faint blush of embarrassment reaching her cheeks.

"Yuki Taske…" She answered quietly. Kukai smiled and held out his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yuki. I don't know about you, but I would like to be your friend." Yuki stared at him. She was confused and a little scared. Most kids would make fun of her, but this guy wanted to be her friend, her friend! Yuki was speechless and yet happy, he wanted to be friends. Kukai still had his hand out and then, little by little, Yuki reached up to take it, until she saw it, on his shoulder. _What?! What was that thing?! _Yuki wrenched her hand away. Kukai stared at her confused.

"What is it?" He asked her. Yuki gave a small whimper and quickly stood up, gripped with fear. Without taking a second look, Yuki ran from him, in search of her parents. This was the second time she saw a thing like that. _What was it?! What was it?! _And that was the question…what was it?

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!!! Lol, don't you just love them? Well, here ends chapter two stay tuned for the next one. So what was it that Yuki saw, well she ever find out what it is? Just what is going on in Japan? And who are these two mysterious boys Yuki saw? You'll probably find out next chapter! XD**_


	3. Christmas Together

_**Hello! Chapter three has arrived, yay! Now let's have a brief recap of what happened last chapter shall we? Yuki arrives at her new house and loves it, while out in town she sees a mysterious teen boy, who is it? While at the park she runs into another boy, but she then spots something that makes her run away in fear. What was it and who were the strange boys? Well we may find out sooner than you think! XD **_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Christmas Together**_

The white snow crunched from underneath her feet as she fled from Kukai. She was so freaked out. Suddenly, Yuki stumbled as she ran and then came crashing down into the snow. Yuki looked behind her panic stricken. She was somewhat relieved that the boy wasn't following her, or that thing. Her heart was racing, she was so confused. Kukai offered his friendship, but _that thing_…

"Yuki!" Someone called. It was her father calling for her. "Yuki!" She quickly stood up and ran toward his voice. Yuki suddenly stopped, she couldn't let her parents see her in that state. Yuki took deep breaths and watched the frosted air leave her.

"Yuki, sweet heart!" This time it was her mother calling. Yuki regained her composure and then began to walk casually toward her parents. Nikki was becoming worried. Yuki then called to them.

"Mom! Dad! I'm over here!" Nikki's worried face was replaced with relief, then pure annoyance.

"Yuki! Don't run off like that! We thought we lost you!" Yuki walked toward her mother. Katsuya heaved a sigh as he scratched his head.

"You really gave me a fright, squirt." He said ruffling her hair. Yuki frowned as she threw his hand off.

"Dad!" He merely laughed.

"Well, come on, let's go check out the stores." Nikki said. Yuki trailed behind her parents, lost deep in her thoughts. That was the second time she saw a thing like that. What was it? Yuki wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered, and it wasn't because it was cold. Her body was then hit by a strange tingly sensation. Yuki whipped her head sideways and stared at the empty trees that surrounded them. An eerie feeling surrounded her as the wind made the braches of the trees stir. Yuki quickly dashed to her parents. She had a odd feeling that someone was watching her…following her…

************************************************************************

"I would like a cuff of cuppy…I'm sorry, I meant cup of coffee." Katsuya ordered happily. Yuki laughed as she and her father teased the waiter. It was something they always did at restaurants, much to Nikki's frustration. The waiter walked away with their orders. Nikki rubbed her eyes.

"You two always do this…" Nikki stood up. "I'm going to the restroom, behave." She added before leaving. Yuki was sitting across from her father, who suddenly kicked her lightly from under the table.

"Ow!" Yuki cried, so she kicked back. Before long, they had gone into a kicking war. Yuki laughed, forgetting about the events that happened earlier that day. They must have been really loud, because a waitress came to their table.

"Excuse me, but if it wouldn't be too much to ask, please can you try to be more quiet." She asked. Yuki let out some giggles as the waitress left. After a few seconds, they started their fight again. Nikki arrived and snapped her fingers at them. Nikki did have a temper.

"Settle down you two!" The two quieted down at once. Nikki watched them like a hawk for the next hour, though Yuki and her dad still teased each other. When they finished eating, they headed for the movies. It was rather hard to decide since Katsuya wanted to watch an action movie, while Nikki wanted to watch a romance one, and Yuki wanted to watch a horror movie. After a few minutes, they finally agreed on a comedy. Yuki laughed with everyone else in the theater.

"Nothing you can do will make me forgive you! You are now -500 on my friendship scale, because you laughed at me!" The girl on the screen yelled.

"What why? What about Nina?" The guy asked. The girl Nina shook her head frantically. The furious girl looked at Nina.

"Now, Jess, it was a joke." Jess looked livid.

"Joke?! You called me fat!" Jesse screamed. More laughter filled the theater. This is what she wanted, to be with her family and have fun. When the movie was over and they stepped outside and saw that it was getting dark. Yuki gave a shiver as the cold wind struck them. Katsuya placed his arms around his wife and daughter.

"Let's go home."

************************************************************************

_**A few days later**_

_CRASH!!!_

Yuki broke into hysteric laughter as Nikki came running into the living room. Nikki sweat dropped as she found her husband on the floor with the Christmas tree on him.

"Dear, why don't you just let me arm the tree?" Katsuya shook his head as he stood up. Yuki was sitting on the living room floor, untangling the Christmas lights.

"Don't worry, honey, I got it under control." This made Yuki burst into another fit of giggles. Nikki sighed as she turned to her daughter.

"Yuki, come help me bake." Yuki happily obliged as she set the lights down and joined her mother. Katsuya called from the living room.

"I'll join you when I'm through here." Nikki glared at her husband.

"No! You stay out of the kitchen!" Of course Nikki could never hold out for long. It wasn't long before Katsuya was helping out in the kitchen. It didn't start well, at least for Katsuya it didn't. Nikki took out a large tray of cookies and placed them in a bowl. Nikki then hovered her hand over the tray, feeling the heat rising from it.

"Don't touch the tray, it's hot." She said. Katsuya placed his whole hand on it right after she warned them. " Idiot! Didn't I just tell you it was still hot?" She yelled at Katsuya who was shedding fake tears as he washed his burnt hand. Yuki fell over laughing. This is how it was with her family. Christmas was just three days away and they went shopping for gifts. They were at the mall, and after great effort, Katsuya and Yuki convinced Nikki to let her go shopping by herself. Nikki didn't like leaving Yuki by herself, but finally relented. They agreed to meet up in the food court for lunch.

"I have no idea what to look for." Yuki said to herself as she passed countless stores. The mall was packed. _Well of course it's full, it is almost Christmas. Gee, it's still a lot of people shopping. This must be a popular holiday, even for Japan. _Yuki thought. She came across a candy shop and caught sight of someone. Yuki quickly sprinted behind a billboard. She watched none other than Kukai with a girl who seemed at least younger than she.

"Yaya, we came Christmas shopping, not candy shopping." Kukai said sighing. The girl hopped up and down like a three year old. Her eyes were wide with joy that they even sparkled…literally…

"Oh Kukai, look at all the candy! I just want to eat it all!" Kukai grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the candy counter.

"Okay, okay. Let's hurry, we are supposed to meet the others." He said smiling. Yuki then walked off, hoping that he wouldn't see her. _That's odd, it wasn't with him…_Yuki's thoughts were suddenly filled with Kukai again. She briefly brushed it off as she was thinking on what to get her parents.

" I hate shopping…" Yuki muttered. After an hour, Yuki met up with her parents at the food court so they could get lunch. Yuki was lucky to have found something for her parents. She carried her bags to their table. Katsuya smiled at her.

"How did it go squirt?" He asked her. Yuki grinned back.

"It went well dad." They ate lunch as they talked about anything. Yuki however was feeling sad. Her dad would have to leave soon. Okay he won't be gone for good, but he won't be around much anymore, it'll all go back like it was before. Yuki tried to look at the bright side, at least they were together and miles and miles apart. Yuki was enjoying herself with her parents and joked around with her father. Things couldn't go bad right?

"Yuki?" A voice from behind called. Yuki nearly choked on her coke as she turned in her seat. Kukai stood behind her with the girl Yaya. She had a lollipop in her mouth, but she was smiling. Yuki was speechless, this was exactly who she wanted to avoid. Katsuya and Nikki stared thoughtfully at Kukai.

"H-Hi…" Oh-oh here came her "shy and small" attitude. Her mind was shooting fireworks. What now?! What?! Yuki could feel her face burn in embarrassment. Nikki smiled at the two kids.

"Well, hello, and you are?" She asked. Yaya, gave a small cute hop.

"I'm Yaya Yuiki!" She said smiling. Yaya was a little shorter than Yuki (which was a miracle). She had large amber colored eyes and orange reddish hair. Kukai grinned at her parents.

"I'm Kukai Souma. Nice to meet you." Katsuya nodded his head toward Yuki.

"Well, nice to meet you, too. So I see you know Yuki." Kukai nodded.

" Yes, sir, we met in the park a few days ago, but something came up and I had to leave." Yuki was confused, why was he lying for her?

"Oh, really? Yuki you never told us about your new friends." Yuki's eyes were dazed and foggy. What now? This was so awkward for her and humiliating.

"Um…well…I-I…" Her cheeks were getting hotter.

"She probably forgot, I mean, our meeting was very brief so I wouldn't be surprised. I'm glad I got to see you again Yuki. By the way, this is one of my friends Yaya. Yaya, this is Yuki Taske, the girl I was talking to you about." Katsuya broke into a huge grin. _Oh no… _Yaya smiled at her.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Yuki. Wow, Yuki, you are so pretty that you even look like a princess!" Yaya cried happily. _God, please don't hesitate to strike me down now and end all of this. _Yuki just wanted to sink into the floor and out of sight. Nikki let out a small laugh.

"Oh how cute you are!" She told Yaya. This made Yaya really happy and made her jump up and down again.

"Why thank you!" Yaya said twirling on the spot. She was really drawing peoples' attention. She suddenly stopped and faced Yuki. "Will you be coming to our school, princess?" Yaya asked. Yuki stared at her. _Princess?!_

"Actually she is, isn't it great?" Nikki said. Kukai nodded.

" Yeah, it will be fun, but I won't go to Seiyo Academy, I'm a seventh grader. Yaya, however, is in fifth grade, so she'll be with her, along with others." Nikki clapped her hands happily together. She was thrilled that Yuki had friends, that's all she ever wanted her to have.

"How nice, isn't it exciting, Yuki?" All she could do was nod. Yaya gave a squeal and started twirling again.

"Princess Yuki is coming to my school, Princess Yuki is my friend!" Yaya chanted. Yuki gulped. Her crystal blue eyes suddenly locked with Kukai's emerald ones. The memory of their encounter played in her head. Why was he doing all of this, he's acting as if nothing happened.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Taske. I hope I'll get to see you again as well Yuki." Kukai waved at them as he walked off. Yaya waved frantically as she followed Kukai.

"See you later, Princess Yuki!" Yuki gave a small groan as her mother took her hand.

"Oh Yuki, you finally made friends, how nice!" She told her excitedly. Katsuya was grinning at her.

"Yes, Yuki, it was about time you opened up." Yuki let out another groan. This was all too weird for her, what confused her more was that the little thing wasn't there with Kukai like last time. What was that little figure that was with him? It seemed so human, but it was so small. _Like the palm of my hand…_

* * *

_**End of the third chapter! Yuki meets yet another strange person. Just who are these people? Well she'll soon find out in the next chapter! XD So who is the strange girl with Kukai? What will happen to Yuki once she enters school? Stay tuned and find out and remember the saying.**_

"_**Each Kid, Holds An Egg In Their Souls. The Egg Of Our Hearts, Our Would Be Self's, Yet Unseen."**_


	4. Seiyo Academy

_**Chapter four is here, whoop, whoop! Let's have a great recap! Yuki has a lovely time with her family and is enjoying herself. She suddenly meets up with that strange boy Kukai again. She is now more confused than ever. Let the fourth chapter begin!**_

* * *

"_**Each Kid, Holds An Egg In Their Souls. The Egg Of Our Hearts, Our Would Be Self's, Yet Unseen."**_

_**Chapter four: Seiyo Academy**_

"I still can't believe you made friends and you haven't even started school!" Nikki shouted with glee. Yuki sweat dropped. As they entered their house, Katsuya wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That Kukai was real nice, wasn't he Yuki?" Her dad teased. Great, now he'll never let her live it down. Yuki blushed as she punched her father.

"It's not funny!" He broke into laughter. Nikki grabbed Katsuya by the ear and pulled him away.

"Ow! Honey! I was teasing, I was teasing!" He cried. Yuki gave a sigh of frustration. She made her way up to the room with her bags. She had to hide her gifts well so her father won't find them. He was like a child, sneaking to see what he can find, really, it annoyed her, but he was still her dad. Yuki flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Kukai ran through her mind, and so did Yaya, along with the boy she saw in the streets. Who were they? She knew for sure they weren't ordinary people. What about the little figures that she saw, they were _floating _by their side like a ghost…but they weren't ghosts, they were something else…

"I'm so confused…" Yuki said as she hugged her pillow. She then remembered Yaya. _Princess?! Who in their right mind would call her princess?! Was she out of her mind?! _Yuki's eyes twitched, this just can't be good…

_**Christmas Day**_

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Her dad yelled banging on the door. Yuki groaned as she covered her face with the pillow. Her father continued to knock on the door. Sooner or later he would come barging in and jump her.

"I'm up dad!" Yuki answered. Her dad went downstairs and Yuki checked her watch, 7:56 am. This was too early for her, she just wasn't a morning person. Yuki put on a robe and headed to the living room where her parents were. It was Christmas, one of her favorite times of the year. Her mother brought in some hot chocolate as Katsuya heated up the fireplace. Nikki hugged Yuki as she handed her presents.

"Thanks mom." Yuki said smiling. This was it, they were spending the last few days together as a family, but it'll soon be over. She unwrapped Nikki's present and looked at her mother who began to laugh. She had gotten her a mini-skirt with a matching top.

"MOTHER!!!" Yuki cried flushing. Katsuya laughed out loud.

"I bet Kukai would love it." He said as her parents burst into more laughter.

"DAD!!!" Yuki was so embarrassed. They always did this to her…every Christmas they would play a joke on her. She remembered her mom bought her Power Ranger pajamas once…honestly, she actually wore them once… _To anyone who thinks I like Kukai, I DON'T!!! _He was too loud and outgoing, and people like that bothered her. She preferred formal guys, who actually respect her and make sense! Yuki held on for the rest of the day. She and her parents were together on the couch watching a movie. It was already dark and Yuki knew that pretty soon her dad will start to work and she'll start school. Yuki didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up in the middle of the night on her bed. The house was silent, but she could hear the faint breeze pass her house. Yuki turned to her side and looked at the balcony. She then sat up in both fear and shock. She had seen a shadow, she was sure of it. It was sitting on the rail of her balcony, staring at her with blue eyes. It was gone, however, before she could clearly see what it was. Yuki covered her head with her blankets. _This is all too scary…_

_************************************************************************_

Today was the day, she will start her new semester…_crap…_ Nikki was knocking on her door when she awoke. Yuki could feel her stomach drop. _Today is my first day of school…_She was not looking forward to this at all. Her heart was pounding as she dressed in her uniform. Yuki let her black hair fall loose and put on her favorite butterfly pin in it. With a tremendous sigh, Yuki grabbed her school bag and walked downstairs for breakfast. She found her father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Well at least she saw him in the mornings, back in America, he would leave early and come back late. Nikki was in a live mood.

"Good morning, sweet heart." She said placing a stack of pancakes on the table. Katsuya served himself breakfast. He looked well in his suit.

"So, how does it feel about starting school squirt?" He asked smiling. Yuki stared blankly at him. "That bad, huh?" Yuki sighed.

"Yuki, I'm sure it won't be that bad. You already have two friends, it'll be alright." Nikki said. Yuki forced a smile. She didn't want to ruin her mother's day by complaining, so she will just have to suck it up. Yuki ate her breakfast, she stuck the fork in her mouth, and when she did so, she saw a white flash. She turned and saw Nikki with a camera.

"Mom?" Yuki asked.

" This is great, a picture of Yuki's first day of school in her new uniform!" She exclaimed giggling.

"Aw, I want a picture too." Katsuya complained. Nikki stuck her tongue at him.

"No." She said. Yuki sweat dropped, was she the only mature one here? After eating Yuki stood up, and then went blank. Where was the school at? Katsuya stood up.

"Yuki, why don't I take you to school?" He asked. Yuki happily obliged as she followed her father out the door. "I'll take you to school's office, so can find out which classroom you're in." He said. Yuki turned to her mom.

"Bye mom!" She called, Nikki waved back happily.

"Good bye, sweet heart, have fun!" Yuki scoffed. Yeah right…Yuki jumped into the car with her father. Yuki's heart still hadn't stopped racing. She was silent on their way to the school Katsuya placed a hand on her head.

"Don't be scared, Yuki. It'll all turn out for the best." Yuki looked up at him and smiled. She should at least give it a try. The ride was a short one, so they arrived rather quickly. Yuki nervously got out of the car. There were so many kids. She quietly followed her father. Many were staring at her which made Yuki feel worse. They entered the school. Katsuya stopped a woman.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Can you point us out to the main office?" He asked her. Yuki waited quickly as they spoke. She saw that class was about to start in ten minutes. The nerves caught up with her again. Katsuya led her to the office. _It's too big for my liking…_

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Asked the secretary. Katsuya placed a hand on Yuki's head.

"We moved here a few days ago and my daughter is starting school today. We registered her." He explained. The woman smiled sweetly. The bell suddenly rang, indicating the start of class. The woman typed at her computer.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Yuki Taske." Katsuya answered. She typed the name in. She turned to them again.

"Yes, Yuki Taske, you're in classroom 6-A. I'll have one of your new classmates come and get you." She said smiling. Yuki's stomach dropped. Katsuya turned to her and gave her a reassuring grin.

"You'll be just fine. I need to go now, your mom said she'll meet you up here when school is over." He kissed her forehead. "Ill see you later, Yuki." Katsuya waved and walked out of the office leaving Yuki alone.

"Why don't you have a seat? Your classmate will be here any minute." Yuki gave a small nod and sat down on a nearby chair. She fidgeted and glanced around. The door to the office opened and a girl stepped in. She was pretty with her bubble gum pink hair and golden honey eyes. She had her hands on her waist and had a very cool look to her. What Yuki really liked was her outfit, it was amazing. Of course it was still her uniform, but it was almost punk like. _I envy you…_

"Oh, miss Hinamori, will you be so kind as to escort your new classmate to your classroom." The secretary told her. The girl shrugged and turned to Yuki.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, what's your name?" She asked. Yuki looked downcast. _Just say your name! Be cool! Don't blow it!_

"Y-Yuki Taske…" She replied softly. _Great! Now you made a good impression! _Amu turned on her heels and walked out the door.

"Well, hurry up." Amu called to her. Yuki quickly got to her feet. The halls were deserted so that left Amu and Yuki in an awkward silence. Amu walked ahead of her, hands in her pocket. _Now's your chance to strike up a conversation! Say something! _Yuki kept her mouth shut. Yuki took in on her surroundings.

"Hey…" Yuki looked at Amu who spoke. "Don't let the first day get to you, we've all had our first times." Yuki stared at the floor as they walked._ She does have point…_

T-Thanks…" They didn't say anything more to each other. The girls took the stairs up and walked past a couple of doors until finally…

"Here it is." Amu said. Yuki's heart was pounding against her chest as Amu slid the door to the classroom open. More than twenty-five eyes stared at her as Yuki entered. She avoided everyone's stares. The students began to whisper, making Yuki blush with embarrassment. The teacher smiled.

"Hello! You must be our new student. Please come in and introduce yourself." She asked. Yuki felt dizzy and, can you believe it, nauseous. They all watched her. Yuki tucked a strand behind her ear.

"I-I'm Yuki Taske…" She said shyly. They were still staring at her. _Say what's up! Come on say it! Say what's up! Say it! _"Nice t-to meet you…" Yuki said quietly. She began to rock on her heels with her hands behind her back. She slowly lifted her blue eyes and bit her lip slightly. "Please be nice to me…" _Why the hell did I say that?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _The class swooned when she did this.

"Wow she's pretty!" A boy said.

"How kawaii!" A girl shouted.

"So 'shy and quiet'!" shouted another.

"She should sit with us!" Cried a boy. The room went into chaos. The teacher raised her hands and waited for the room to quiet down.

"Thank you for introducing yourself, Yuki. We are glad to have you with us." She said happily. Yuki wanted to disappear. "Why don't you sit behind Hinamori-san." She pointed to an empty desk behind Amu. Yuki walked slowly to her seat, trying to ignore the intense stare of everyone. _Good job Yuki! Now everyone thinks you're 'shy and quiet!' _Yuki was miserable.

************************************************************************

"Yuki, can you work this problem on the board for us?" _Oh nice, pick on the new kid. _Yuki quietly stood up and headed toward the chalk board. She was shaking with uneasiness. The teacher handed her the chalk.

"I'm not good with math…" Yuki said. The teacher just smiled.

"Don't worry Taske-san, just do the best you can." _Gee thanks…_ luckily for her, she got the problem right. With a sigh of relief, Yuki sat down again. She saw that the boys were staring at her, this really annoyed her. _Don't smile back! Don't smile back! Glare! Glare! _Yuki smiled sweetly. _Aw damn it! _Amu turned around in her seat.

"Gym is next, follow me if you don't want to get lost." Yuki just blinked. Gym? She was good with sports, so it may be fun. The bell rang and everyone stood up. Before she knew it, Yuki was quickly surrounded by her classmates.

"Yuki, do you want to join us?" One cried.

"Come walk with us, Yuki!" Another yelled.

"Let us show you around."

"Where do you come from?" Yuki felt trapped. Amu suddenly broke through the crowd. She grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her out of the throng.

"Hey, it's her first day, give her a break." Amu said frowning. They all turned to her excitedly.

"Wow!" Amu-chan is so cool!" One yelled.

"Yes, Hinamori-san is amazing, she's already made friends with Taske-san!"

"Oh she's so cool and spicy!" A girl cried. Amu gave a frustrated sigh.

"You're in my way…" She told them. The group made way as Amu and Yuki headed for the door. This was all too much. Yuki was dazed, all of this happened in one day? Once they were free, Amu let go of Yuki.

"Um…Thanks…" Yuki said as she followed Amu. Amu waved her hand, dismissing it.

"Whatever…" How cool. That's how Yuki wanted to be. She wanted to be carefree and cool. Not shy and quiet. The halls were packed with students. Yuki kept close to Amu until they reached the grounds. She could already see many playing and doing sports.

"We'll go ask for extra gym clothes." Amu said. Yuki merely nodded. They reached the locker room and headed for the coach's office. Girls were changing and Amu was speaking with the coach. Before long, Yuki was walking with the group of girls out on the fields.

"Okay class, we'll be racing today. I'll separate you into groups." It was fun for all of them. Yuki was so caught up with the races, she didn't bother to be nervous. She yelled and cheered for her team as they raced down the field. After the race was over the coach called out the next two.

"Yuki Taske and Amu Hinamori." The groups cheered as Amu and Yuki went to their places. Yuki was filled with a new determination. Amu was smiling.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" They were off. They were laughing, the both of them were. The cheers were becoming faint as they raced. Yuki couldn't tell who was in the lead, but that didn't matter, at least not to her. The assistant coach waited at the other end. Both girls reached the finish line. The assistant coach turned to the groups.

"Tie!" He yelled. There were cheers from the groups. Amu laughed and Yuki jumped with excitement.

"We did it!" Yuki cried out happily.

"Yes and we did it together!" Amu yelled. The two girls gave each other a high-five. Yuki was suddenly aught by surprise. She was acting totally different, Amu, was being so nice. Amu inclined her head and smiled.

"You're not as quiet as everyone thinks." Amu pointed out. Yuki was caught off guard. Before she could do anything or say anything. Amu began to walk back. Yuki didn't know whether to talk to her or not. When they arrived with their groups, everyone cheered for her. Yuki closed herself up like always.

************************************************************************

Yuki decided to skip lunch. She took a walk around the school, half praying she won't get lost. Yuki turned a corner and froze. Not far off down the hall, she saw Yaya hanging around with friends. Yuki dashed away and ran down a different hallway. She came across the rest room and sprinted inside. She locked herself in one of the stalls. Yuki sighed. She really, really, didn't want to run into Yaya. Yuki sat on the toilet and processed the day through her mind. Almost everyone knew her, which was bad… Yuki suddenly heard someone enter the rest room. She quickly picked up her legs and waited for the person to finish her business.

"I some how feel it too." The girl said. Yuki became very still, she knew that voice. It was Amu Hinamori.

"You see Amu-chan, I feel the presence of a chara. It's faint though." Came another voice. Yuki carefully looked underneath the stall. She placed her hand over her mouth to keep her from gasping. She only saw Amu's feet, no one else's. But there were _two voices._

"You don't think…you don't think it's Yuki?" Amu asked. Yuki was gripped with a sudden fear. _Why are they talking about me? _

"Hm, I don't know Amu-chan, just keep an eye on her." The other voice said. Yuki's heart was pounding. _What the hell is wrong with this country!? _"Amu-chan, I'm feeling it again. It's near." The voice said. Yuki became extremely still. To her relief, the bell rang.

"Well, we don't have time to investigate, let's go Ran." Amu said as she headed out of the restroom. Yuki waited until the coast was clear. She cautiously walked out into the hallway. People were beginning to leave for class. Yuki sweat dropped…she was lost.

_Damn! Just great, I'm going to be late for class on my first day! _The hall was now empty. Yuki walked down the hall and turned, another empty hall. _What if I go to the office? _She didn't know where that was either.

"Just perfect…" Yuki said quietly. She stood in the middle of the hall, thinking. She didn't know how much time passed, a few minutes? Suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder. Yuki shrieked in spite of herself. She turned around sharply. It was a boy, a cute boy actually. He had yellow blond hair and large red violet eyes. He wore a cape, a blue cape. Yuki blinked furiously a couple of time.

"I'm sorry to startle you." He apologized. He gave a small bow. "I'm Tadase Hotori. Nice to meet you." He said. Yuki stared at him. Blushing, Yuki bowed too.

"I'm Yuki Taske…" She said. Tadase smiled.

"Yes, you're Taske-san. You're in my class." He told her. Yuki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was a little surprised, she never noticed him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't …see you…"Yuki explained quietly.

"That's okay, all of our classmates surrounded you before I could introduce myself. Welcome to our school Taske-san." He said smiling. Yuki's face started to burn.

"Um…do you know where…ah…our classroom is?" Yuki asked humiliated. Tadase nodded.

"Yes, let's walk there together." He said. He led her to the classroom. Yuki kept staring at Tadase and became curious about his cape.

"Um…Tadase, is that cape part of the uniform?" Yuki asked. Tadase looked down at his cape.

"Only the Guardians wear these capes." He explained. Yuki looked at him curiously.

"Guardians?" Tadase nodded.

"Sort of the ones responsible for representing the students of the school." He told her.

"Oh you mean like a student council?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, something like that." It was really awkward for Yuki. Tadase was so…so…mature. It was odd for a sixth grade boy to act sensible, it was a first for her.

"You're not like most guys." Yuki blurted out. Tadase stared at her, puzzled. The heat ran up her cheeks. "Sorry, don't listen to me." Yuki quickly added. They had finally arrived at the classroom.

"Here we are." Tadase said. Yuki was grateful.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Taske-san." They entered the classroom together. Yuki knew this was a new experience she won't be able to escape from. One thing she knew for sure though…_Stay the hell away from Amu Hinamori…_

* * *

_**Yes! That's chapter four! So what will happen to Yuki? Who are these people? What does Amu want with Yuki. And where is this mysterious chara? You might find out, next chapter! XD!**_


	5. Disastrous Lunch

_**Hey, chapter five is here! Let's have a recap! Yuki finally goes to her new school, but she yet again comes across strange things. Who was Amu? What does she want with Yuki? Who was this Ran? Let's find out!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Disastrous Lunch**_

School…it was worse than she expected. She was expecting to be bullied, to be thrown around and be laughed at. Instead, she was worshipped. She was popular, and that was the worst, for her at least. She didn't want this, she actually prefers being hated. Honestly, it was the truth. It's been a few days since she went to Seiyo Academy and already everyone knew her name…It sucked! Yuki sighed as she pulled herself out of bed. She had to get ready for school.

"This isn't normal for me…" Yuki said to herself. Since these past few days, however, Yuki hadn't run into Yaya and she had successfully avoided Amu. This was good for her. Things had gotten worse for her, though. Ever since she walked in with Tadase into the classroom, pandemonium broke at the school. Why? Yuki had no idea Tadase was the prince of the school according to what a classmate had told her, aka, he was popular…It was bad. What would a classroom full of six graders think about Yuki and Tadase being late. They both came together to class, they both were missing for the first ten minutes to class. That wasn't good…

Yuki dressed into her uniform. She flung her black hair back and placed her favorite butterfly clip in her hair. _Why can't I just be myself and scare people off? Being shy and quiet isn't who I want to be…_

Yuki ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and then ran back downstairs for breakfast. She met her parents at the table. Yuki hadn't informed her parents of the horrible situation she was in. Nikki would just throw a party. Yuki served herself some eggs and toast. Katsuya was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. He didn't come late from work anymore, in fact, he made it home from dinner. Maybe that's the benefit of living a few blocks away from the company.

"Good morning sweet heart." Nikki said.

"Good morning mom, dad." Yuki answered back. If it wasn't for school, Yuki would say should would be having a good life…at least she thought so.

"So tell me Yuki, when will you invite over some of your friends?" Nikki asked. Yuki mind went wild. What is she going to say? She stared at her mother.

"Ah…um…real soon mom, I promise." Yuki lied. She wasn't one to invite friends over. What friends? Yaya and Kukai, Amu? Tadase maybe? No she didn't have friends only run ins with weird people. Nikki smiled brightly which made Yuki feel guilty.

"Hm…there was a disturbance at the park the other day." Katsuya said. Yuki and Nikki looked up.

"Disturbance, dear?" Nikki asked. Katsuya nodded.

"Yes, it says so in the newspaper. A couple of people heard explosions and yells from the park at night. Officers are investigating, but there are no clues as to what it might have been." Katsuya explained. Yuki was a little surprised. An explosion and no leads?

"Oh how frightening, and we live near the park too." Nikki said. Yuki imagined her house being blown up…_That would be cool…_Yuki finished her breakfast and stood to leave.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'm off to school." Yuki waved. Nikki stood up quickly.

"Yuki, honey, don't forget your lunch." Nikki called throwing her the lunch box. Yuki caught it. It was heavy. Yuki sweat dropped, it was probably a buffet.

"Thanks mom." Yuki waved at her parents.

"Stay away from boys, squirt!" Katsuya yelled. Yuki stumbled in her tracks.

"Shut up, dad!"

************************************************************************

Yuki walked to her school. She could see many other students walking to Seiyo Academy. Yuki liked walking alone, she enjoyed it. With her lunch in her hand and book back in the other, Yuki reached the gates of Seiyo Academy. Suddenly someone cried out from behind her. Students turned and stared. Yuki was tackled from behind and nearly fell over.

"Princess Yuki, Princess Yuki! I haven't seen you in a long while!" Yuki became stiff as she recognized the voice. Yuki turned and saw non other than Yaya beaming up at her. Yuki saw how every one were whispering to each other. Yuki wanted to run away, but Yaya held on tightly.

"I'm glad I got to see you Princess Yuki!" Yaya yelled for the whole school to hear. Some students were smiling happily.

"Princess Yuki? You call her Princess, Yuiki-san?" A girl called from the crowd that was beginning to gather. Yuki wanted to die.

"Why yes, 'cause she looks just like a princess!" Yaya answered rather loudly. The girls broke into giggles and yells.

"How kawaii!" One yelled.

"Yes, Princess Yuki fits her perfectly!" Another cried. _This is exactly what I wanted to avoid…_Yuki looked down at Yaya and noticed she was wearing a red cape, similar to Tadase's.

"Ah, Yaya, are you part of the Guardians?" Yuki asked. Yaya let go of her and gave a twirl.

"Why yes! I serve the Ace Chair!" She cried. Yuki looked at her confused.

"The what?" She asked puzzled.

"The Ace Chair! There are five Guardians! You know Tadase-kun? He's the King's Chair!" Yaya explained. Yuki was thinking of a way to escape from the girl's clutches.

"Um…listen Yaya, I need to get going okay?" Yuki said. She quickly walked away. Yaya waved and called out to her.

"See you later, Princess Yuki!" Yuki sweat dropped.

Things made a turn for the worst. By the time gym was over, half of the school called her "Princess Yuki" or at least when she wasn't around. Yuki passed people as she headed for her locker after gym was over. She quickly dressed herself. As she was doing so, she heard two girls talking on the other side of her locker.

"Isn't Princess Yuki the prettiest girl you've seen?" One girl asked.

"Yes! Did you see her in gym today, she was amazing playing volleyball." The other one answered.

"I know, and did you hear how she came late to class with Prince Tadase a few days ago?" Yuki slammed her locker shut as she walked out of the locker room. _They were still going on about that?_ Yuki's face burned. She really hated this school.

************************************************************************

People still clung to her around the school, honestly, it was really annoying. Her outer shell however, welcomed them with open arms. Yuki growled inwardly as a group of girls led her outside for lunch. It's been hard for her to avoid Amu and Yaya. When the bell would ring, Yuki would leave the classroom before anyone, including Amu, could catch up to her. Yuki though, was ambushed in the girls' restroom.

"Yuki-san, come eat lunch with us!" A girl cried.

"Yes Taske-san, please join us." Another begged. _Say no! No! _

"Okay…" Yuki said. That's how she ended up being dragged off to the tables outside. Yuki cried in her mind and yelled and cursed. Yuki sat on the table by another girl. She opened her lunch box and found a bunch of food piled together.

"Wow Yuki, that's a lot." A girl told her. Yuki merely smiled as she pulled out a fruit salad, yogurt, juice, some pie, some carrots with ranch, chocolate covered strawberries, and a sandwich. _What does she think, that I starve? _Yuki, knowing she won't be able to finish it all, shared her food with the other girls. They would all ask her questions and be too loud. Yuki restrained herself from yelling out loud and ripping her hair out.

"Did you see Hinamori-san today?" A girl asked. Yuki looked up from her lunch.

"Yes, she hurt her hand didn't she?" Another girl answered. One of the girls nodded.

"She had it bandaged up. I wondered what happened." The girls began to gossip about what happened to Amu and why she was hurt. Of course they had no idea, but they did enjoy talking about it.

"You there! Are you Yuki Taske from class 6-A?" Someone cried. Yuki turned and saw a tall girl who was somewhat pretty, but had a crazy look in her eyes.

"Um…yes…" Yuki answered softly. _Who is this girl?_ The girl came closer to the table. She placed her hands on her hip and glared at her._ This should be fun…_

"I'm Saaya Yamabuki, and I'm here to tell you this. Only five words: _Stay Away From Tadase Hotori!_ Yuki was a little taken aback. What was her problem? Was she Tadase's girlfriend. One of the girls stood up.

"No fair Saaya, you shouldn't pick on Yuki." She said. Two girls appeared by Saaya's side and glared at Yuki as well. _Oh you have to be kidding me… _

"Don't defend her! As the leader of the Tadase Fan Club, I am to make sure that no girl is to annoy and disturb sweet Prince Tadase-kun!" Saaya said dreamily. Yuki stood quiet. Saaya pointed at her, Yuki flinched.

"If you come near Tadase-kun again, then that means you declared war on the club!" She yelled at Yuki.

"Eh?!" Yuki cried in surprise. The girls from the table stood up.

"Then we will make a Yuki Fan Club and defend Yuki from the clutches of you witches!" One of the girls yelled. _This seriously cannot be happening to me…_Saaya looked livid.

"So it's decided! The war will rage on! When we win, I will ban you from this school!" Saaya yelled. Her cronies nodded in agreement.

"You can't ban us from school!" One yelled. Yuki picked up her yogurt and pretended to not be a part of it as she ate. Saaya turned to her.

"You! Stand up!" Yuki obeyed. She stood. The girls at her table cried out.

"No Princess Yuki! Don't listen to that old bat!"

"Old bat?!" Saaya cried.

"Princess Yuki, Princess Yuki!" _Oh no… _Yuki turned and saw Yaya running to her with none other than Tadase following behind her…_Oh for the love of God…_Yaya reached their table and hugged Yuki. Tadase caught up with them and Saaya clamped shut at once. In fact she smiled warmly at Yuki.

"Oh Yuki, I'm so glad I got to meet you. Everyone has talked so much about you." Saaya said with a giggle. Yuki stared at her…_What the-?!_

"Hello Taske-san." Tadase said smiling. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I haven't seen you in a couple of days except for in class." Yuki slowly turned to look at Saaya who looked like she would kill. _I wonder why I'm not dead yet…_

"Ah…well…stuff got in the way of…um things…" Yuki replied blushing. Silence…Saaya then slammed her hand on the table making everyone jump. Yuki stumble backwards a little and waved her arms for balance. The yogurt flew out of her hands and landed right on Tadase's front. Chaos broke as everyone gathered around Tadase.

"Oh Tadase-kun! How rude and clumsy of that Taske girl!" Saaya cooed as she took the chance to get a napkin and started wiping away the yogurt.

"It's all right Yamabuki-san, it was an accident." Tadase said as he tried to edge away from her. Yuki was thrown out of the mob.

"Hotori-san! Don't blame Taske-san, she didn't mean it!" One girl cried.

"Yes Tadase-san, it was Saaya who made her!" Another yelled.

"What?! I didn't do a thing!" Saaya yelled. Tadase held up his hands trying to calm everyone down. Yuki grabbed her things and ran off.

"Princess Yuki! Princess Yuki!" Yaya cried out to her, but Yuki was already out of sight.

************************************************************************

"Oh no! Yuki's depressed!" One of her classmates yelled when class was over for the day. Yuki's face burned. _Why is it always me? Why can't I do things on my own?_

"It's all that Saaya's fault!" A girl yelled. Yuki had spent the rest of the days avoiding everyone's gaze. She walked to the gates of the school. She just wanted to be left alone…

"Saaya is always causing trouble!" Another called out.

"Yes! That's why we started a Yuki Fan Club to fight her off!" One told the rest.

"A Yuki Fan Club? Cool, I want to join!" On yelled.

"Me too!"

"Count me in!" Yuki's head drooped even more.

After somehow shaking everyone off, Yuki arrived at her house. It has been a long day, but she still felt useless. Yuki entered her house and placed her lunch box onto the table.

"Yuki, how was school?" Her mother asked. Yuki wasn't in the mood to talk about anything, especially school.

"Maybe later, mom." Yuki said as she dragged herself upstairs. Her mood didn't change at all for the rest of the day. Even during dinner she remained quiet, picking at her food. Nikki looked at her worried.

"Yuki, dear. Is something wrong?" She asked. Yuki looked up at her mother and father. She stood up.

"I don't want to talk about it…can I be excused?" She asked.

"Sure, squirt." Her father said. Yuki discarded her food and washed her plate before going to her room. She threw herself unto the bed and hugged her pillow. _Why is it, that I let people push me around? Why am I so weak to show my true emotions? Am to be this useless for the rest of my life? _Yuki turned to her side and looked at the doors to her balcony. They were open and she could feel the faint breeze of the winter air. She reminded herself to close it later before it gets too cold. She hugged her pillow tighter as she stared up at the star covered sky. _I just want to be me, but I don't even know who I am…I wish…I wish… _Yuki closed her eyes and for once in a long time, a single tear fell from her eyes.

"I wish I could be reborn…as my would be self…" Yuki wished softly before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Chapter five completed! So what will happen to Yuki now? Will her wish be granted, or will she forever be imprisoned by her outer shell? What's going to happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter XD!**_


	6. Three Eggs

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah! Chapter six is here! Let's have a quick recap! Yuki goes through another day of school and suddenly encounters Saaya who threatens her. Embarrassed of letting people push her around, Yuki feels sorry for herself. Later at night she makes a wish, what will be the outcome? Well read to find out!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Three eggs**_

Yuki groaned as she placed her pillow over her head. The sunlight hit her with full force. She noticed that the balcony doors were closed, she figured her dad or mom came and closed them. Yuki yawned and stretched. Her mother knocked at her door.

"Yuki, sweetie, wake up." Nikki called. Yuki turned to her side and felt a slight bump on her leg. Yuki rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She felt the bump on her leg again. Confused, Yuki lifted up her covers to see what was underneath. Her eyes came across three colored eggs. _What the-?!_

"Oh my God!" Yuki screamed. Startled by her cry, Nikki opened the door to her room. Yuki quickly covered the eggs back again with her bed sheets.

"Yuki, sweet heart! What is it?!" She cried out.

"What's going on up there?" Katsuya asked. Yuki quickly gathered her thoughts.

"It's nothing! Mom, it's nothing…ah…it was just…ah…a nightmare!" Yuki lied. Her mother gave a sigh of relief. She regained her composure.

"Oh Yuki, you scared me. Well, get ready for school I guess." Nikki told her as she left the room, closing the door behind her. When her mom was gone, Yuki flung the sheets off her bed. They were there, three eggs, three colored eggs. _So I'm not dreaming, then what the hell is going on?!_

"Oh God, what is this, what?" Yuki said to herself. One egg was silver grey, the whole egg was grey with a strip of black starting from the top of the egg going to bottom. The second egg was all black, pure black with a large red spot at the top and bottom of the egg. The third egg was purple with a faint blue surrounding it. All three eggs were the same size. Yuki timidly touched the grey one, she quickly withdrew her hand, it was still warm. _Oh man, what is this? Did I…did I lay eggs?! No! Humans don't lay eggs! Then how did they get here?!_

"What do I do? What do I do?" Yuki said frantically. What if she asked her parents, no that won't be good. She should keep this to herself for now. She stared at the eggs. _Does this make me a mom? Oh don't talk nonsense! _Yuki's heart was pounding, she was so confused. How did the eggs get here, she felt like she was about to go crazy.

"Warmth, warmth, the eggs need warmth!" Yuki cried. She dashed around her room searching for something to keep them warm. Yuki ran downstairs and grabbed a small hand towel from the bathroom. Before she went up to her room, Yuki called to her parents in the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, I'm not eating breakfast today, I'm not hungry." She didn't wait for her parents to answer. Yuki rushed upstairs and into her room. She wrapped the eggs carefully in the towel.

"There, that should do it." Yuki said. Now what? She couldn't leave the eggs at home, what if her mother found them, worse, what if they hatched and her mother found them? Yuki quickly decided to take them to school with her. _I just can't take all of this anymore…_

_************************************************************************_

Yuki's mind was racing. She had placed her eggs in her book bag. She walked to school and prayed that no one will catch up to her or talk to her. She had to make up an excuse to her parents as to why she didn't want to eat. Her mother can really get caught up with Yuki. She constantly checked her eggs to see if they didn't magically disappeared.

"Oh man, why me?" Yuki said to herself. School went like always, she wasn't left alone. She couldn't let anyone see her eggs it would bring chaos again. Yuki wanted time to go faster, so she could go home and figure things out. During lunch she sat with the other girls as usual, though she wished she wasn't there…

"Yuki Taske, so you show your face again." Saaya said as she approached their table.

"She has to, she comes to school." A girl said.

"Quiet you!" Saaya yelled. Saaya's group and everyone else were fighting, well verbally fighting. And it was all because of Yuki. She didn't want to make a scene and she really wanted Saaya off her back, it just all gave her a headache. Plus she had the eggs to worry about. Students began to gather as the two groups fought. Yuki spotted Amu Hinamori watching curiously.

"Yuki, if you know what's good for you, you should know your place!" Saaya cried. There were cries of protest from the opposing group.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Yeah Saaya, you are so rude!" Saaya flung her hair back. As she glared daggers at all of them.

"Oh please whatever! It's not that Yuki can do anything. All she does is hide behind everyone else!" Saaya yelled. Yuki stood still as everyone looked at her, even Amu.

"Stop Saaya!" Another girl cried.

"No! You stop trying to stick up for her! She needs to learn how to defend her own self. You are so weak Yuki!" She yelled. Yuki's butterfly hair gave a small pop and turned into a cobweb hair clip.

"Stop talking as if you can fight, you'll only embarrass yourself, wretch!" The whole group gasped as did the spectators. Saaya was left speechless as all eyes turned to none other than Yuki. She immediately covered her mouth in horror. With a last fleeting look at everyone, Yuki ran off. Yuki ran inside the school and away from everyone else. _That wasn't me! That wasn't me! The words just came out! I had no control! Someone else did it for me! That's impossible, it was my voice, my mouth, but how?_

She ran into the girls' restroom. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was still Yuki, so why did she say that horrible stuff. Well Saaya did push her, but that's not something she would say…_Even though she deserved it…_

"What happened to me? What's going on?" Yuki asked herself loudly.

"You character changed." Yuki gasped as she turned sharply. Amu was leaning against the doorway of the restroom, she was looking at her.

"I what?" Yuki asked. Did she know about this? Does she know what's going on with her? _I really want answers…_

"You character changed. It's when your character changes into a whole other different character." She explained. This only made Yuki more confused.

"I still don't understand anything…" Yuki told her softly. Amu stared at her, then she came over to Yuki.

"Do you have a chara egg?" She asked. Yuki's eyes widened. _She doesn't mean my eggs does she? _Yuki looked down at her book bag and lifted it up. She slowly opened it.

"You mean…these eggs?" Yuki asked. She opened the bag wide for Amu to see. She raised her eyebrows in surprise as she saw the eggs.

"Wow, you have three eggs?" Amu asked. Yuki looked at her eggs.

"Yes, why, is that bad?" Yuki asked frightened. _Is something wrong? _Amu shook her head and smiled that sincere smile.

"No, it's just very rare, most people only have one." Yuki felt relieved. She looked at Amu.

"Amu, strange things have been happening ever since I moved here…I don't know what's happening…" Yuki said timidly. Amu smiled again.

"All of this can be explained. Trust me, I've gone through it myself, don't worry about it." She assured her. Yuki stared at herself through the mirror again. She clutched the sink with her hands.

"How did all of this happen?" She asked quietly. Amu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me Yuki, all of your questions will be answered." Amu said. Yuki looked at her for a moment. She took a look at her three eggs and then finally nodded. Amu led Yuki out of the restroom. _She's probably going to jump me…What am I saying?_

"So does everyone here have an egg?" Yuki asked. Amu nodded. They walked out of the school.

"Yes, we all have an egg. The egg of our hearts. Many can't see their eggs, but a person who is in dire need of changing, to be themselves; will be able to see that egg. Yuki, those eggs represent your would be self." Amu explained. Yuki stopped in her tracks.

"_I wish I could be reborn…as my would be self…" _

Yuki placed a hand over her mouth. Wasn't that exactly what she wished for? Amu waited for her.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" She asked. Yuki looked at her wide eyed.

"I wished I could be reborn as-"

"As your would be self. Yes, I know, because I wished for that too." Amu said smiling. They walked to the other side of the school. The turned a corner and Yuki gasped. Not far off, there was a dome, a type of glass dome.

"What is that?" Yuki asked amazed. Amu continued to walk toward it.

"That's where the Guardians meet up." Amu explained. Yuki glanced at her. _Don't tell me she's…_

"Amu, are you also a Guardian?" Yuki asked. Amu nodded as they reached the door.

"Yes…I'm the Joker." Amu replied. She opened the doors to the dome and let Yuki enter. It was amazing. It was all a garden, beautiful lush plants filled the dome. Yuki stared in wonder at it all. How amazing, and there was also a fountain. She was so caught up in her own fascination, that she didn't see Yaya hug her from behind. Yuki cried out in alarm as Amu sweat dropped.

"Princess Yuki! Princess Yuki!" Yaya cried in joy. Yuki tried to get away from her.

"Yaya, let her breath." Someone else said. Yuki looked up at some steps. At the top was a large table and sitting around the table were people. He saw Tadase in the middle, but he also saw a girl with blond hair and amber colored eyes, she was real pretty, but she seemed so serious. There was a boy with long dark purple hair and amber colored eyes. She hasn't seen them before.

"Welcome, Taske-san. We've been waiting for you." Tadase said. Yuki became closed up as they all stared at her. Yuki became timid. Amu gave her a slight push telling her to walk. Yuki walked up the steps and reached the table. Yaya jumped to her seat and Amu sat beside her. Tadase motioned her to sit down, so she did so. Before they could all speak, a small figure popped out from behind Tadase and floated to Yuki. Yuki cried out in surprised. Her chair toppled backwards and she waved frantically for balance. The other boy grabbed her arm before she could fall. Humiliated and frightened, Yuki sat still. _What is this? It's another one of those things!_

T-Thank you…" She stared at the small floating figure. It was really cute and it wore a small red cape and crown. He resembled a small king and it had a majestic aurora to it.

"Tadase, is this one of our peasants?" It asked. Its small blue eyes looked down on her. Yuki felt a tinge of annoyance. _Is he stating that he's better than me?_

"Calm down, Kiseki. She's a friend." Tadase said. The small king floated back to Tadase's side.

"Humph, you can't make friends with peasants." _I'm not a peasant you little…_

"Please excuse him. This is where we meet up. The Guardians come here daily. That is Nagihiko Fujisaki he's the Jack's chair." Tadase said pointing to the boy who stopped Yuki from falling. He smiled and Yuki blushed as she nodded.

"I'm…Yuki Taske…" She said softly.

"So I've heard, nice to meet you Yuki." He said. Tadase turned to the girl.

"This is Rima Mashiro. She's the Queen's chair." He explained.

"Nice to meet…you…" Yuki said. Rima didn't say anything. _Well it's nice to meet you too…_

"I bet you're wondering who this is." Tadase said pointing to Kiseki. "This, Yuki, is my Shugo chara, my guardian chara." He said. _Shugo what? _"They hatch from the chara eggs, they represent what we want to be the most, our would be selves." _So you want to be rude and demanding?_

"They help us discover who we want to be." Nagihiko added in. Yuki thought about it. _So the eggs represent me?_

"Amu said that not everyone can see these chara eggs." Yuki said. Tadase nodded.

"She's right, but we all have it. All of us here, have had problems in discovering our true selves. You have too by the looks of it." Tadase said. Yuki held her book bag close to her chest, she felt oddly connected to her eggs.

"So these charas, they hatch from the eggs?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, we all have charas." Amu said. "Come on out you guys." She called. At first nothing happened, but then about seven charas flew from out of nowhere. They were all small but very cute. Three charas flew to Amu, one to Rima, one to Yaya, and two to Nagihiko. "These are my charas." Amu said.

"Hello! I'm Ran!" A small red chara cried happily, she wore a small cheerleading outfit and had small pom poms. Her hat had a small heart.

"Hi, I'm Miki." A blue chara said. She wore a large blue hat with a spade on it and she carried a small blue bag. A green chara floated up to her and smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Su." She was cute as well. Su wore a small green outfit and a cute little hat that had a clover on top. Yuki was amazed, Amu had three charas?

"Princess Yuki! This is my chara look! This is Pepe!" Yaya said. A small chara that looked like a baby floated up. It was really cute and smaller than the rest. It even had a little bib and everything. Rima's chara floated up. It looked just like a clown. The little chara giggled.

"I'm Kusukusu!" It cried out before bursting into another fit of giggles. Then Nagihiko's charas introduced themselves next.

"I'm Temari." One of them said. She was wearing a small kimono, or was she mistaken. She smiled at her. The other chara floated up to her as well.

"Hey, I'm Rhythm." Yuki was fascinated, these things were real, how strange for such figures to exist, to be alive and breathing. What other secrets does this world hold? Yuki sat up straight. _Wait…_

"So it was charas that Kukai and that other guy had right?" Yuki asked. Of course, it just had to be, what else could it have been? Tadase looked at her curiously.

"You've met Kukai?" He asked. Yuki nodded. That day at the park, when he offered to be her friend, she saw it. Now that she remembered it, the little floating figure was a chara. She didn't see it well however, since she ran off as if the Devil himself was coming after her.

"You said another guy had a chara, who was it?" Amu asked. Yuki tried to think hard. She saw him, when they first arrived here, she saw him. Yuki looked up at them as they watched her intently.

"I only saw him…um…he was a…a…teenager. He wore all black….and he…he had these dark blue eyes. Oh…he had a violin, yes…it was strapped behind his back…" Yuki explained. Tadase frowned and Amu looked at her.

"Ikuto…" She said softly. The table became quiet and Yuki thought she said something wrong.

"That thieving cat…he didn't do anything to you, Taske-san?" Tadase asked. Yuki shook her head.

"N-No, I was in the car when I saw him…" She answered fearfully. _What? Was he a criminal?_

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he's a criminal!" Yaya cried. _Figures…_Yuki fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Stay away from him, Taske-san. He just likes to cause trouble, and it would be best if you knew that Ikuto is the enemy." Tadase said solemnly. Yuki didn't need to be told twice. The way Ikuto looked at her explained many things. _He scares me…_The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"We should get going, I'm sure Tadase would agree that we should all meet up tomorrow after school right?" Nagihiko said standing up. Tadase nodded as they all stood.

"Yes, Taske-san, you should meet up with us as well." He said. Yuki watched as all the charas went to their owners. _Were they their owners? Masters? Or just friends?_

"W-Wait! Can people see our charas?" Yuki asked.

"No only those with charas or chara eggs. I need to go." Rima replied as she went and left them all. _Wow it's about time she said something…_

"Don't worry, Yuki, you're not alone." Nagihiko said placing a hand on her shoulder. And for once Yuki believed him.

* * *

_**Yay! Chapter 6 is over! So what will happen to Yuki? What will her charas be? Will she finally find her would be self? Who is Ikuto? Wait and see as a new adventure unfolds for Yuki and her new friends! Please Read and Review. Also if you have any ideas of what I should add to my story for future references, feel free to share them! Until next time!**_


	7. Strange Encounter

_**Chapter seven has arrived! Let's have a recap! Yuki finds three eggs in her bed O.o She freaks out, after an incident at school, Yuki character changes which opens many doors. With the help of the Guardians, Yuki might be able to find, her would be self!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Strange Encounter**_

Yuki hugged herself tightly as she walked home from school. She was still somewhat confused about the whole Shugo chara issue. Tadase explained that the eggs hatch into charas and that charas represent what we want to be.

"Our would be selves…" Yuki said softly. She had too much on her mind. Yuki didn't want to go home just yet, though she knew her mom would have a fit. Yuki crossed the street and headed for the park.

"I didn't ask what character change was." Yuki told herself.

"_Stop talking as if you can fight, you'll only embarrass yourself, wretch!" _

"That wasn't me who said it…" Yuki said as she entered the park. There was only a few people around, apart from that, it was empty. The snow crunched beneath her feet. Ever since what she yelled to Saaya, Yuki thought the students would avoid her. However, it only made her seem much more popular and Saaya was already labeled as her number one rival, or so she thought. Yuki sighed. Even if she did find a way to defend herself and be open, it won't change the position she was in.

The tree branches rustled with the wind making Yuki clutch her bag closer to her chest. Her black hair was whipped by the wind, and her large crystal blue eyes scanned the area. Yuki breathed in some icy air and exhaled. She closed her eyes as she welcomed the cold, the silence, the loneliness.

"Well, well, a small mouse." A voice called. Yuki's eyes flew open as she looked around trying to see where the sound came from. She didn't see anyone, the park seemed deserted. _Who is it? A robber?_

"W-Who's there?" Yuki called fearfully. There was silence again. _Was it my imagination…_The branches swayed with the wind as she continued to walk.

"Nya, what are you waiting for?" Yuki froze, this time the voice was different. Someone was out there. It wasn't her imagination.

"Calm down Yoru, let's have some fun first." The other voice said. Yuki looked around frantically. Nothing, she didn't see anyone. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Yuki stared off into the distance, maybe she could see someone. Then suddenly…

"Well, who do we have here? Are you lost?" The voice was right next to her ear. Yuki cried in alarm and whipped around. She stared wide eyed at a teenage boy. It took a second to realize that it was that boy she saw when she first moved here. Yuki backed away scared. _Why don't I make a run for it?_ What did they say his name was?

"I-Ikuto…T-Tsukiyomi…" Yuki stuttered as she stumbled. Ikuto smirked and as he did so, a little figure came from behind him…a chara. He looked so catlike and had mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"How nice, you know my name already, but I don't seem to know yours." He said. His chara floated around Yuki. Its small little ears perked up, and its tail twitched.

"Nya, I smell them Ikuto. They're in her bag." Yoru said. Yuki took a few steps back as she clutched her bag closer. Tadase warned her, he warned her about Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

"You stay away…I'm warning you…" Ikuto stared at her, he locked eyes with her. _Stop staring at me like that freak! _"Tadase said you shouldn't be trusted." Yuki said quietly. Ikuto smirked again.

"That kiddy king already filled you with his dumb little words. Tell me, _Princess_, who are you to judge me?" He asked. Yuki was struck dumb at what he said._ Princess!? Princess!? How did he-!?_

"You've…You've been…spying…on m-me?" Yuki's voice gave out. Ikuto moved closer.

"Nya, of course we have." Yoru said. With a swift movement, Ikuto grabbed her bag and pulled Yuki closer. She was wide eyed and scared. Her hair was blown by the wind. The tips of her hair brushed against his face and she could feel herself blushing. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't be offended…it was for our own benefit…" He said and with that, he tore the bag from her grasp. Shocked, Yuki watched as Ikuto jumped away from her. She then saw a pair of ears and a tail appear on him out of nowhere. With cat like reflexes, Ikuto jumped onto the tree branches and out of sight. Her arms were empty, they were empty. She no longer felt relieved by the loneliness.

"No…No!" Yuki yelled as she ran. Yuki ran trying to catch up with Ikuto. She didn't know where they were, but she kept running. She couldn't let him get away from her like that. Tadase was right…he was a thieving cat…Yuki was becoming desperate, she couldn't find him.

"_Running is boring, why don't you fly? Fly, Yuki!" _A voice called. Yuki was startled by the voice. Who was it. It was small but faint, and it seemed to be coming from the direction she was running. Then suddenly, her feet left the ground. Yuki cried out in shock as she floated up in the air. Black leather wings appeared from her back. Yuki waved her limbs frantically. _What the hell!?_

"What is happening?!" She screamed. She then felt like she was regaining control. Yuki then pushed forward, and her wings took her over the tree tops. Despite the situation she was in at the moment, Yuki felt a wave of excitement. The wind added to the pleasure of flying. How could this have ever happened. She then remembered what Amu said. Could this be a character change? Yuki flew in the direction where she heard the small voice. After a few minutes, Yuki found them. She sudden filled with a type of anger she never felt before. Ikuto had her eggs in his hands.

"You!" Yuki yelled. Ikuto was standing on a tree branch when she called. He stared up at the sky and his eyes widened in surprise. Yuki raced toward Ikuto, and before he could dodge, Yuki slammed into him full force. Yuki grabbed hold of his waist as they landed in a heap on the snow covered ground. Ikuto gave a grunt and Yuki's eggs flew out of his hand, their fall was cushioned by the snow. The wings disappeared as Yuki sat up. She glared down at Ikuto as she brushed her long silky hair out of her face.

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru cried in worry. Yuki dashed to her eggs and picked them up. She jumped over Ikuto and sprinted away from them. She didn't go far before Ikuto appeared in front of her. He grabbed her arm, and she struggled against his grasp.

"Let me go!" Yuki cried.

"Holy Crown!" Someone yelled. Ikuto jumped out of the way as a barrier came and blocked Yuki. Tadase ran to Yuki as Ikuto attacked with a large claw. It was blocked. They were fighting, they were actually fighting! Yuki saw his crown and also spotted Kiseki not far off. So many things were happening right before her eyes. Then someone jumped from the tree branches. The sun was too bright that Yuki couldn't see who it was that was in the sky.

"Spiral Heart!" She recognized that voice. _Amu?!_ Amu threw a type of rod in Ikuto's direction. He jumped away in time as the spiraling rod hit a tree. Amu landed in front of Tadase who was still shielding Yuki. She was amazing. Her hair was in a side ponytail and had a cheerleading outfit, with a pleated skirt and pink top. She had leg warmers over her shoes and had many heart shaped accessories and had a ribbon tied around her neck and around her skirt. She was beautiful…

"No fair Yuki, I wanted us to be alone." Ikuto said jumping up a tree. Amu frowned as she threw her rod again. Yuki glanced at Tadase. She saw him looking at Amu, with a type admiration, a type of warm look. His eyes never left her, and oddly enough, Yuki felt…Yuki felt…hurt… Amu aimed a kick at Ikuto her expression angry. Ikuto grabbed her leg and threw her toward Tadase and Yuki.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled. He made another barrier, but this time he used it to catch her. Amu glared at Ikuto who smirked. Ikuto leaped into the air and landed behind Yuki.

"This won't be the last time we meet." He said before he jumped once more into the treetops and out of sight. Amu stood, her face flushed in both annoyance and tiredness. There came a glow and a flash as she turned back to normal. Ran appeared by Amu's side. The crown disappeared from Tadase's head as did the barrier. He turned to Yuki, who was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay, Taske-san?" He asked worried. Amu approached them as Yuki regained her breath.

"He…he tried to take…my eggs…" Yuki told them. She held her eggs close. Yuki dropped to her knees.

"Yuki!" Amu cried. She helped her up.

"That…was Ikuto…wasn't it?" Yuki asked. Tadase nodded grimly. He stared at the treetops with a frown on his face. Miki, Ran, Su, and Kiseki floated to them.

"That Ikuto is always causing trouble!" cried Ran. Yuki stared at Ran and Amu.

"How did you? What was all of that?" Yuki asked confused. This just made things worse for her.

"That was a character transformation." Amu said as they started to walk away. Yuki looked at her with a lost expression. "A character transformation, is when someone and their chara join as one. It's sort of hard to explain, but you'll learn sooner or later. Ikuto…Ikuto didn't do anything to you, did he?" Amu asked. Yuki looked at Amu. Amu avoided her gaze when she asked this.

"No…he only stole my eggs, but I got them back." Yuki replied. Amu nodded, but she still had a distant look in her eyes.

"Well Taske-san, it would be best if we walked you home, something tells me that thieving cat will attack you again." Tadase said. Yuki merely nodded as the led her out of the park. _I really seemed like a hopeless idiot…_

_************************************************************************_

"Thank you guys, I really do appreciate your help." Yuki said as they reached her house. Amu and Tadase both smiled.

"It was nothing Yuki." Amu told her. Tadase nodded.

"Yes, were glad to help." He added. Just then the front door burst open. Yuki stiffened as Nikki jumped her and hugged her.

"Oh my Yuki! Why are you late, did something happen? You should have come straight home!" She cried as she embraced her daughter. Yuki blushed as Amu and Tadase sweat dropped. Nikki stopped with her commotion when she spotted Tadase and Amu.

"Oh are they your friends?" She asked. Yuki nodded.

"Yes mom…we took a stroll in the park…" Amu explained. Nikki had another fit as she hugged Yuki again.

"Oh my Yuki has friends, oh how nice!" She cried again. Yuki looked at Tadase and Amu.

"Well I guess…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said. They both nodded. They waved at them both as they walked off together.

"Goodbye Mrs. Taske." Amu called. Nikki waved back wholeheartedly.

"Bye Yuki's friends, come by anytime!" She called out to them. Yuki slipped into the house, took off her shoes, and ran to her room. She closed the door shut and took out her eggs that were hiding beneath her coat. She covered them with her bed sheets. Yuki plopped on the bed exhausted. She sighed. Amu and Tadase saved her. Tadase…she clutched her chest. _What is wrong with me?_

_Doki_

_Doki_

Yuki blushed. She turned to her side and watched her eggs. Tadase saved her…

"Don't get soft on me now." A voice said. Yuki shot up. It came from one of her eggs…the grey one to be exact. There came a small cracking sound and suddenly the egg burst open. A small chara who wore a Goth like laced dress with sleeves floated up to her. She wore black stockings with black shoes to match. She had small bat like wings and had sliver grey hair. She had red eyes and had a black ribbon with small web charms wrapped around her neck, that flowed down her dress. The little chara giggled mischievously. Yuki watched in surprise.

"Are you-?" Yuki asked. The little chara grinned showing a pair of sharp teeth.

"I'm Anokoku…I'm your Shugo chara. It's about time we had some fun around here." She said, her eyes gleaming with trouble.

* * *

_**XD The first chara is born! Yay! So what will happen to Yuki now? What does Ikuto have in store for her? When will her other charas hatch? Will you'll soon find out! Please read and review!**_


	8. Anokoku

_**Chapter Eight is finally here! Let's have a recap! Yuki encounters Ikuto. She and her eggs are saved by Tadase and Amu, but as Ikuto leaves he tells Yuki that it won't be the last they meet O.o! As Yuki rests in her room, one of her eggs hatches! Please have the pleasure to meet Anokoku!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Anokoku**_

Yuki couldn't believe her eyes! Her chara was finally born! Anokoku gave a yawn showing her two pointed teeth. She was a real pretty chara, though she had a dark aurora coming from her. Yuki didn't know what to say, this was her chara, Anokoku said so herself.

"Well don't stand there looking like a fool, Yuki. What, that encounter with Ikuto left you light headed, or was it that little king." Anokoku stated teasingly. Yuki turned red and then grew annoyed.

"Quiet you annoying little-" Yuki began to yell. Anokoku laughed as she floated around the room chanting.

"Yuki and Tadase sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" An embarrassed Yuki tried to catch her from the air. Anokoku dodged as she giggled at her own trouble making. Humiliated, Yuki gabbed her bed sheets and finally captured the chara.

"I got you, you little bug!" Yuki cried. Anokoku began to struggle and pounding against the sheets.

"Hey! Let me go! Can't you take a joke? Jeez!" Yuki wasn't convinced, but she still had a lot of questions. She let Anokoku go and the little chara flew next to her egg and began to fix her dress.

"Anokoku, how did you get here?" Yuki asked. Anokoku looked at her as if she was serious.

"You wished for us, don't you remember?" She asked. Of course Yuki remembered, she just wanted to make sure. Anokoku stretched out on her pillow.

"Was it you who made me character change in front of everyone?" Yuki asked. Anokoku smiled wickedly.

"Yes, I'm the guilty one!" She said her voice full of triumph. Yuki clenched her fists as her head began to throb with anger. "Oh-oh." Anokoku said with a giggle.

"You brat!" Yuki screamed as Anokoku flew around the room laughing.

************************************************************************

"More eggs, sweet heart?" Nikki asked. Yuki nodded as she watched Anokoku from the corner of her eye. Anokoku was flying around the house being loud and annoying. Yuki was lucky that her parents couldn't see her. Anokoku went to the fish tank and started to make faces, scaring the fishes. Yuki tried to control her temper, it's been quite a while since she got mad. Honestly, Anokoku had a thing for trouble.

"You should invite some friends over, what were the names of your two friends again?" She asked. Yuki sighed.

"Amu Hinamori and Tadase Hotori, mom." Yuki answered. Anokoku cried out in glee as she started to chant Tadase's name. Yuki restrained herself from throwing her chara out the window. When Yuki finished breakfast, she waved goodbye to her parents and headed out the door. Anokoku followed her behind, sometimes disappearing and then reappearing out of no where. Yuki wondered if her other charas were going to be like this.

"Why don't we skip school today, let's go have fun! I know, let's throw snowballs at cats!" Anokoku cried out. Yuki shook her head.

"We are not going to skip school just to mess around with cats!" Yuki yelled at her.

"Mess around with cats? That sounds pleasing." Someone behind her said. Yuki turned and saw Ikuto walking up behind her. Yuki closed herself up again.

"W-What do you w-want?" She stuttered. Yoru came from behind Ikuto. Anokoku stuck out her tongue at them both. Yoru flew up to the chara and pulled at her dress.

"Nya, you'll be fun to tease!" He cried. Anokoku swapped his paws away and bonked him the head.

"Stay away you cat! Or I'll punch your face in!" She cried. Yuki stared at Ikuto who stared at her while the little argument was going on. Yuki tightened her grasp on her book bag where the two remaining eggs were in. Yuki took a few steps back. Anokoku continued to argue with Yoru.

"Come, Anokoku…" Yuki replied softly as she kept a wary eye on Ikuto. He smirked at her. Yuki remembered yesterday's events, she didn't trust him one bit. She couldn't turn her back on him. Anokoku glared as Yoru floated around her, poking at her and teasing. Her red little eyes turned a darker red.

"Come closer cat! And I'll bite your tail off!" She cried. Ikuto stepped forward and Yuki stepped back. He raised his hands.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Ikuto said. Yuki scoffed inwardly. Yeah when pigs fly…

"Just leave us alone…" Yuki said. She said it so softly, so begging, that Ikuto stopped in his tracks for a moment. He then smirked again.

"I'm sorry, but you still have two eggs." He informed her. Anokoku flew in front of Yuki blocking him.

"You said you weren't here to cause trouble!" She yelled at him. Ikuto tilted his head to the side.

"I lied…" He said. He walked towards Yuki who gasped. _Just scream! Scream your fool head off! _Ikuto took hold of her arm. And as he did so, someone called out.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried. Ikuto moved away from Yuki as he turned to face Amu. Amu and her charas glared at Ikuto. His smirk disappeared completely as they stared at each other. Yoru landed on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Why do you always pick a time like this to ruin something." He told her rather coldly. Amu stood her ground. Yuki watched silently as the two fought a silent battle. Amu crossed her arms.

"Don't you get tired of being a nuisance?" She shot back. Ikuto started to walk away. He still had that violin strapped to his back.

"Seeing you, is enough to make my day a living hell." He told her before walking away. Amu stared at the ground for a minute. Yuki was a little shaken up by what happened. Amu looked up at Yuki.

"Isn't he the worst?" She asked Yuki. Amu heaved a sigh and then smiled. "I see one of your charas was finally born." Anokoku smiled mischievously.

"I'm Anokoku, and I love to get into trouble." She told them. Yuki sighed as her chara floated around Ran, Miki, and Su. "How funny, the way you act so cute." She told him.

Ran, Miki, and Su looked at her wary, but they still introduced themselves. Yuki approached Amu.

"Thank you again…" She said shamefully. _Why can't I defend myself?_ Amu waved them off. Yuki saw Anokoku picking on Su.

"Anokoku! Leave her alone!" Yuki suddenly yelled. Anokoku flew off toward the school laughing and giggling. Yuki turned to Amu's charas as the two girls walked together to school. She saw Miki floating and sketching on a little notepad. Yuki looked at her curiously.

"Miki, what have you got there?" She asked curiously. Anokoku came back with a candy bar. _She probably stole it…_Miki showed Yuki the sketch. Yuki gasped as she saw that Miki drew her and with great detail. Yuki admired her work.

"The light was just right, and you are so beautiful Yuki." Miki said. Yuki stared at the drawing. She had the frightened look on her face she looked so small, but like Miki said, she was beautiful. Yuki never thought of herself like that, honest. Yuki smiled and held her hand out. Miki landed on her hand.

"Amazing Miki, you are so talented!" Yuki cried. Amu smiled at her chara as well. Miki blushed in embarrassment. Anokoku however scoffed.

"Oh please, anyone can draw!" With that she floated away. Yuki sighed and looked at Miki as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't pay attention to her, she's well a hand full." Yuki explained. Miki sat on her shoulder.

"Your chara really is a little trouble maker." Amu said smiling. "I'm sure that's how you want to be." Yuki looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Me?!" Yuki cried in surprise. Amu chuckled. Yuki stared at Anokoku in the distance.

"She does represent your would be self." Amu explained. Yuki shook her head.

"I find that hard to believe." The two girls laughed.

************************************************************************

"Anokoku!" Yuki whispered harshly at her chara. The teacher was going over her lecture and Anokoku was causing mischief. Anokoku picked up an eraser and threw it at the teacher and hit her square in the head.

"Who threw that!" She yelled. Everyone turned in their seats and so did Yuki who tried to act as if she didn't do anything. Anokoku giggled as she pulled a girl's pigtails. Anokoku was causing so much trouble, that Yuki didn't know what to do. _I swear she's going to be the death of me!_ Anokoku floated above Yuki so she tried to catch her. She missed and that's when the teacher turned.

"Yes, Taske-san? Do you have a question?" The teacher asked. Yuki put her hand down.

"Ah…um…yes, how do you do number…ah…eight?" She asked. Yuki glared at Anokoku who was crackling with laughter. When class was over, Amu walked with her to lunch. Amu gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry about Anokoku, Ran was the same when she was born. You'll get used to it." Amu assured. Yuki sighed as she checked her other eggs.

"I just hope the other two aren't like her…" Yuki said.

"Taske-san, Hinamori-san." They turned and saw Tadase walking to them. Yuki immediately prayed that Anokoku would keep her mouth shut. She wouldn't be able to stand the embarrassment.

"Hey Tadase." Amu said. He smiled at her and turned to Yuki.

"I saw your chara was causing trouble." He said. Yuki flushed.

"I can't seem to control her." She said and she was right. Anokoku caused mischief for everyone, but the good thing was that no one could see her, except for the Guardians. Lunch was bad since she was throwing food around. Yuki sat on the snow with Amu after a long day. Anokoku just wouldn't stop. School was almost over and so she would have to meet with the Guardians after school.

"I don't know what to do with her." Yuki said. Amu was staring at the sky.

"Talk to her." She told her. Yuki sighed.

"Talk to her about what?" Yuki asked. Miki floated to Yuki and sat on her shoulder again. She started sketching. Anokoku wasn't around at the moment, but all was peaceful. Amu was asleep on the snow along with Ran and Su and Yuki was talking to Miki.

"So you represent Amu's desire to be skilled in the arts?" Yuki asked. Miki nodded. She was sketching a tree with snow that was starting to melt. Yuki stared at Miki who moved from her shoulder to her lap so that Yuki could see.

"Yes and Ran represents Amu's desire to be outgoing and athletic and Su represents Amu's desired to be kind and good hearted. I'm also the most level headed of the three." Miki explained. Yuki stared at Miki.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Yuki asked.

"Sure Yuki." Miki said looking up. Yuki smiled to herself.

"I would like to sing…" Yuki said blushing. Miki smiled at her.

"You will never know your true talent, until you take the step to grab that dream." Miki told her. Yuki smiled at what Miki said. It was true, she always wanted to sing, but was too scared to give it a try. All she needed was a push. Yuki looked down at Miki.

"I somehow wish Anokoku was like you Miki." Yuki said. Miki looked up from her pad.

"Anokoku represents your desire to be firm and fun, but in a way that makes you feel comfortable…When was the last time you got into trouble?" Yuki was taken aback by her question.

"I don't…know…" Yuki replied. When was the last time she got into trouble? Most of her life she was being pushed around. Yuki thought hard.

"You character changed in front of everyone, because you were afraid and shy, to stand your own ground…Anokoku sensed your distress, even though she helped in the wrong way." Miki said going back to her sketches. Yuki thought about what she said. She suddenly realized what she meant. The character change, how she helped her fly to rescue her eggs. How she defended her against Ikuto. How she and her two eggs appeared to her when she wished to change.

"I didn't realize that…" Yuki said quietly.

"If you want my opinion, Anokoku is trying not to get close to you…In order to avoid any harsh feelings…" Miki said. Yuki looked at her bewildered.

"What do you mean harsh feelings?" She asked. Miki put down her sketch pad for a moment.

"If you don't believe in your charas Yuki, they will go away, they will disappear from you sometimes even forever…" Yuki stared a Miki. "There was a time when Amu didn't want to believe in us, and I knew soon we will be gone. I avoided Amu, because I knew she didn't care. Then she came around, she accepted us." Yuki glanced at Amu and the other charas. They were sound asleep on her stomach and Yuki knew they had a special connection.

"We aren't just here to show her who she truly is, we are also here because we are her best friends. That's what most charas want…To enjoy doing the things we love with the person who wished to do the same things. Amu wants to be athletic, artistic, sweet and kind, and she's getting there…I'm sure Anokoku wants to do the same things. Don't you want to feel the thrill of getting in trouble every once in a while?" She asked. Yuki didn't know what to say. It was true, all of what she said was true. She didn't realize how Anokoku felt. How bad she would feel, to see the person she was born for, wish for a whole different chara. Miki floated up from Yuki's lap and sat in the snow sketching something totally different. She was drawing the sleeping Amu with her charas.

"Tell Amu…tell her I'll see her after school." Yuki said standing up. Miki merely nodded. Yuki searched the school for Anokoku, she searched and was about to give up when she saw Anokoku float into her empty classroom. No one was in there. She saw Anokoku drawing silly drawings on the chalk board. Anokoku then broke the chalk in half.

"Don't do that." Yuki said entering the classroom. Anokoku ignored her as she threw the chalk across the room.

"What's so good about drawing?" Anokoku asked as she floated up to the chalk board and stared at her attempt to be artistic. Yuki gave a guilty smile.

"What do you think about Miki Anokoku?" Yuki asked. Anokoku stuck out her tongue.

"She's not so great, I can be better." She said. Yuki gave a small laugh that made Anokoku frown.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. Yuki held out her hand. Anokoku stared at it.

"Come here, Anokoku." Yuki said. She waited while Anokoku hesitated. Anokoku crossed her arms and turned away.

"Why?" She asked. Anokoku stared out the window and Yuki sighed.

"Just come here." Yuki said. Anokoku floated and landed on her hand. Yuki gently closed her hand around her making Anokoku protest.

"Hey!" She cried. Yuki smiled at her. She then held Anokoku close to her chest.

"Are you jealous of Miki?" Yuki asked. Anokoku didn't say anything. "Anokoku?" She struggled against Yuki's hold. Yuki held Anokoku to her cheek. "Silly, no one will ever replace my charas, you're a part of me. It just took me a while to realize it. You really don't need to have to worry about anything. The only competition you'll have will be these two." Yuki said taking out her other two eggs. Anokoku became still. "Tell me, what kind of fun do you have in mind?" Yuki asked. Anokoku's eyes lit up.

"I'll show you!" She cried.

************************************************************************

Yuki chunked a snowball at one of the student's head. She dodge behind a tree laughing with Anokoku by her side. She was surprised, this was fun. Yuki threw another snowball and that one made a girl drop her things. Yuki dashed from tree to tree hitting everyone who came in sight. She even hit Amu, and was close to hitting Tadase. Anokoku didn't float off like she used to, though she still caused trouble. When Yuki was in her last class, Anokoku didn't stress her as much. Though she did make snide remarks every now and then.

"Let's go scare little kids!" Anokoku cried when school was out. Yuki shook her head.

"No, we have to meet up with the other Guardians." Yuki explained as she waited for Amu and Tadase. Anokoku crossed her arms.

"How boring." Yuki smiled at her. Anokoku began to tease the other charas as Yuki, Tadase, and Amu walked to the garden. Anokoku was particularly teasing Kiseki. She would take his crown and float off giggling.

"Get back here you commoner!" Kiseki cried chasing after her. Anokoku began imitating Kiseki making the other charas laugh. Yuki laughed as well and hoped her other charas would hatch real soon.

* * *

_**That's the end of chapter eight! Yuki finally accepted Anokoku, yay! So what will happen to Yuki now? Will the Guardians explain the rest to Yuki, what future awaits all of them? Well read and find out! R&R!**_


	9. Guardian Character Transformation

_**Chapter nine has finally arrived! Yay! Now let's have a recap! Well Yuki had trouble-**_

Ikuto: Will you stop, the readers know what happened already.

_Rukia141 stops typing_.

Rukia141: Go away you butt! _Starts typing again._

Ikuto: Have you ever stopped to think that your readers could get a little bored?

Rukia141: No…

Ikuto: Well you're boring me. _Rukia141 glares._

Rukia141: You're a character, not a reader!

Ikuto: Hey I want to know what nonsense you write about me.

Rukia141: Its not nonsense, it's art! _Sticks her tongue out at Ikuto_

Ikuto: Ha! Yeah right…

_Amu comes in, walks to the fridge, grabs a beer and leaves._

Ikuto: We have beer? _Rukia141 runs to fridge, grabs all the beer and chucks them out the window._

Ikuto: What the hell?! _Rukia141 sits down at the computer again._

Rukia141: There will be no beer in this story!

Ikuto: But Amu just got one! _Amu walks out of the house in a mini skirt and top._

Amu: Later! _Ikuto stares_

Ikuto: You like her more than me? _Rukia141 shakes her head._

Rukia141: No, she's just more responsible. _Ikuto rubs his temples_.

Ikuto: You come from a whole new line of stupid, don't you? _Rukia141 types feverishly_.

Rukia141: What? _Ikuto sweat drops_

Ikuto: Never mind…

* * *

_**Chapter nine: Guardian Character Transformation**_

"Get off of me!" Cried Kiseki. Anokoku was riding on the small chara's back. She still had his crown and the two floated toward the garden. Yuki sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry about her." She told Tadase. He shook his head smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Taske-san." He assured her. Yuki unzipped her jacket. It was toward the end of January and it started to get warm. It was still chilly but not how it used to be. Amu and Tadase were talking about something that caught Yuki's attention.

"Hinamori-san, I need to go buy a couple of things for our next Guardian meeting. I was wondering, would you care to accompany me?" He asked. Amu's eyes turned bright with excitement. Yuki knew she shared the same affection he did. _Well this sucks…_

"Sure Tadase, I would love to come!" Amu exclaimed. Yuki sighed softly as they neared the garden. She spotted Miki floating beside her, sketching. Yuki then noticed something sticking out from her bag. Yuki looked closely and saw that it was a picture of Kiseki. Yuki stared at the little chara, and noticed how Miki would sneaked glances at Kiseki and Anokoku.

"Miki." Yuki whispered. The blue chara looked at her. Yuki pointed toward the picture. Miki immediately crammed it into her bag. She blushed as she turned away. Yuki stifled her laughter. The three reached the garden. Yuki, Amu, and Tadase walked to the table. Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko were there already. When she saw the other chara, Anokoku lost interest in Kiseki for the moment.

"Anokoku, _behave._" Yuki warned. Nagihiko smiled.

"So one of them hatched?" He asked. Yuki nodded as she took a seat. Amu sat beside her.

"Now that we are here, should we start?" Tadase asked. They all nodded. Tadase turned to Yuki as he spoke. "First off, Miss Taske-san was attacked by that thieving cat, Ikuto yesterday." He said. Yaya gasped and Nagihiko frowned.

"Princess Yuki! Are you okay?" Yaya cried. Yuki fidgeted. She really didn't like it when people worried about her. It seemed to suffocate her. She also didn't know how to respond…If it wasn't for that stupid Ikuto, she wouldn't be in this situation. She imagined Ikuto in her mind and then suddenly blew him up._ Heh, heh, heh…_

"I'm fine…um…so, about the charas. Please tell me about Amu's transformation." Yuki asked. Amu watched as her charas ran from Anokoku. She turned to Yuki.

"Character Transformation isn't easy for those with charas, it takes a while for them to be able to do it. However for me, I did it the first day Ran was born." Amu explained. Yuki looked at Ran who was suddenly cheering for Miki, who got into an argument with Anokoku.

"How did you do it?" Yuki asked. Amu tapped her forehead.

"It's hard to explain, it just happens. It's as if your movements are the same as your chara's. It's weird, but really cool." Amu said smiling. Yuki recalled how Amu appeared when she transformed with Ran. It was amazing. She wondered how Rima would look, or Yaya, and maybe even Tadase…Yuki blushed.

"Character transformation isn't the only thing we are going to talk about." Tadase informed her. Yuki looked at him curiously.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"You do know about the hidden egg we all hold, right?" Nagihiko asked. Yuki nodded as she spotted Anokoku riding on Kiseki again followed by an angry Miki.

"Yes, the egg of our hearts." Yuki replied. Yaya jumped from her seat.

"Well, sometimes when kids lose their confidence and their faith in reaching their dreams, things can go bad." Yaya said. Yuki was startled by what she said. Things can go bad? Yuki stared at all of them.

"What do you mean go bad?" Yuki asked.

"There are these bad people, Yuki. These people take advantage of these lost kids and turn their eggs into x-eggs." Nagihiko explained. Bad people? X-eggs?

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked completely confused. Anokoku floated to Yuki's side and sat on her shoulder.

"X-eggs are the kids' eggs that have been turned bad. Simply put, their eggs of their hearts are taken and turned against us. Leaving an empty shell behind." Rima finished. Yuki placed a hand over her mouth. Anokoku frowned.

"Why though?" Yuki asked horrified. _How twisted can people get, destroying someone's dreams…_

"The Embryo." Tadase told her. Yuki closed her eyes and groaned.

"Explain, please." Yuki said. Amu turned to Yuki.

"The Embryo, Yuki, is the egg of everyone's dreams. This Embryo, has the ability to grant any wish." She said. Yuki's eyes widened. A wish that can be granted? Any wish? The Embryo?

"And they are ruining the dreams of kids to find it?" Yuki asked. They all nodded.

"It's sick, I know, but they think that the Embryo is one of the kids eggs." Tadase clarified. Yuki frowned as Anokoku listened silently. It was the first time Yuki saw her quiet. Then something struck her.

"Ikuto! Is that the reason why he wanted my eggs?" Yuki asked getting angry. Tadase crossed his arms and nodded. Yuki was outraged, that vile, disgraceful person. How can he stoop so low? Yaya spoke up.

"X-eggs aren't the only things that go bad. Sometimes the x-eggs hatch into-"

"X-characters." Someone said. Everyone turned to the entrance. Kukai walked up to the table. Yuki immediately turned and hid her face. _Oh crap…_ Yaya cried out happily as she ran and hugged Kukai. He smiled at them all.

"Kukai, welcome." Tadase said smiling. Kukai scratched his head as he waved at them.

"Hey you guys, I figured I should stop by and see what's going on. I guess you're giving Yuki the heads up on the things going on." He said. Kukai placed a hand on Yuki's head. She jumped and blushed in embarrassment. He grinned at her.

"…Um…Hey…" Yuki said nervously.

"Seems like Yaya decided to keep calling you Princess. At least you know everything now, maybe you could stop running away from me now." He said laughing. Yuki hid her face behind her hands. Anokoku flew up from her shoulder and started chanting.

"Yuki ran away? Haha, Yuki ran away! Yuki is also scared of someone else! Yuki likes-" Anokoku was caught off by Yuki who clasped her shut into her hands. Yuki restrained herself from squishing her. Yuki immediately changed the subject.

"Ah, you said something about x-characters?" She asked as she struggled with Anokoku. Kukai watched as Anokoku poked her head out.

"So what exactly are you?" Kukai asked the little chara. Anokoku grinned, showing her little sharp teeth.

"I'm a vampire." She replied. Kukai laughed. Yuki then saw Kukai's chara. He had green hair and wore the same expression as Kukai, outgoing and humorous. He flew to Yuki.

"I'm Daichi, I would have introduced myself earlier, but you always ran away from us." He said. Yuki turned pink.

"Yes, now about the x-characters." Yuki said again.

"Yaya, how is working treating you?" Kukai asked putting an arm around her. Yaya pouted.

"I hate it!" She said stomping her foot. Yuki grew annoyed.

"Tell me about the x-characters already!" Yuki cried. Everyone stared at her. Yuki placed her head on the table. "Sorry…" She mumbled. Kukai laughed and he slapped her on the back. Yuki smirked and punched him on the shoulder. He laughed again.

"Nice shot!" He cried. Yuki didn't know why, but Kukai had a type of feeling to him that brought out Yuki's inner self. Though it felt rather weird with everyone looking at her. She regained her posture as Kukai took a seat next to them. The former Jack placed his arms behind his head.

"How's life treating you, Kukai?" Nagihiko asked. Kukai shrugged.

"All right I guess, but I sort of miss this place." He replied staring at the garden. Yaya jumped in her seat.

"Then come back!" She cried. Kukai sweat dropped.

"I can't Yaya." He said. Tadase cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, let's finish explaining to Yuki here." He told the group.

"That's right, Yuki, x-characters are charas gone bad." Kukai informed her. Yuki sighed.

"I figured that, what do they do?" Yuki asked.

"They attack us, that's what they do." Rima answered. Yuki clenched her hand. This girl is trying to make her look stupid. Yuki scratched her head. There always had to be a downside to all good things.

"That's why it's the Guardians job to keep things under control." Tadase said.

"Yes, all the x-eggs and x-characters can be purified again." Nagihiko said.

"How?" Yuki asked. Yaya pointed at Amu.

"Amu can purify them, it's so amazing. She can return the eggs of the kids." She explained. Yuki looked at Amu.

"I try to purify them before that idiot Ikuto get a hold of them." Amu said scowling. Yuki stared at her confused.

"Why? What does Ikuto do them?" Yuki asked her. Amu sighed.

"He destroys them, Ikuto gets rid of the eggs. If the eggs are destroyed…A child could lose their dreams forever." Amu said. Yuki grew angry.

"How heartless." Yuki said. Ikuto truly was a horrible person. She should avoid him completely. Yuki grew wary and made a mental note that she wouldn't let him win.

"We want to ask you something, Taske-san." Tadase said. Yuki snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is it Tadase?" She asked.

"Taske-san, we were wondering, would you care to join the Guardians?" Tadase asked. Yuki was thrown off guard. A Guardian? They wanted her to be a Guardian? Yuki stared at all of them. Amu gave a small nod. Wasn't all the seats taken?

"What? Aren't the positions already taken. I mean there's only one King, one Queen, one Jack, one Ace, and-"

"Two Jokers." Tadase finished. Yuki glanced at Amu who smiled. She looked at all of them. They really wanted her to be a part of this? Yuki wouldn't know what to do…_I mean, what am I good for?_ Yuki stood up as she turned to watch Anokoku joking around with Daichi. Yuki thought about her eggs. Maybe, she could learn how to defend herself from Ikuto and the enemy.

"I…I don't know…how to be of help." Yuki finally said. Amu stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll help in anyway I can." She reassured her. Yuki smiled at them all. She finally made friends. _Though I don't know about Rima…_She looked down at Kukai who was looking up at her. He gave a small smirk.

"What is it Yuki? To scared?" Yuki crossed her arms. She thought hard. She picked up her stuff. For a brief moment, Yuki gave a small sign of her rebelliousness.

"Fine I'll join your little club, just as long as it shows me how to beat up that annoying cat Ikuto. Come on Anokoku, it's getting late." Yuki called. Anokoku flew to Yuki as she walked out of the garden. "Thanks for making things easier for me. Also, one more thing, I don't want a cape." Yuki told them. There came some laughter as Yuki took her path home.

************************************************************************

Yuki walked home. She cut through the park in order to reach her house earlier. The sun was setting and Yuki was pretty sure her mom will turn the town upside down looking for her if she didn't arrive soon. Anokoku gave a large yawn as she landed on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki smiled as her chara watched the clouds that were rolling across the sky. _Character Transformation how great would that be? To be one with my charas…_

"Tell me what's on your mind, Yuki." Yuki whirled around as Anokoku clung on to her shoulder for deal life. Ikuto stood with his hands in his pockets. Yoru poked from behind. Yuki was filled with anger.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Yuki asked annoyed. Ikuto walked to her side, but Yuki backed away.

"Stay away from me." Yuki warned. Anokoku aimed a punch at Yoru, but he dodged and instead grabbed her by the dress.

"Stupid cat!" Anokoku yelled. Yoru laughed.

"Nya, you see, it's fun to annoy you!" Yoru cried. Yuki glared at Ikuto.

"Stay away! I know the type of person you are! You're a horrible person, Ikuto!" Yuki cried. Ikuto smirked.

"Aw, Yuki, that hurts my feelings." He said. Yuki glared. What's up with this guy? It's like a cat who won't go away until they feed him milk or something. Ikuto then character changed. His ears twitched and he gave a sly smile. "I'm tired of being nice…" He said. She felt a sudden tinge of fear. Then Ikuto jumped in the air and attacked her with Phantom Claw. Anokoku immediately called to Yuki.

"Move out of the way!" She cried. Out of pure reflex, Yuki jumped out of the way. He aimed at her again. Yuki ducked behind a tree as he smashed it easily. Yuki hit the ground hard and watched in horror as he attacked her once more. She saw Anokoku fly to her.

"Anokoku!" Yuki screamed. She reached out at the same time that Anokoku did.

"Yuki!" She yelled. Then suddenly, Yuki was filled with a sudden warmth. A bright light flashed and Yuki felt a small pounding in her heart. She knew at once that it was someone else's heart that was pounding. She knew at once that it was Anokoku and so she closed her eyes. She felt something silky brush against her body. She felt leather wings produce from her back and she saw her hair turn a light grey. Her eyes sparkled bright and red and she could feel her two fangs grow. A blue black dress with sleeves appeared followed by matching boots. Yuki could feel Anokoku match her movements as she suddenly flew into the sky as the bright light burst and turned into black sparkles. A black ribbon that was tied to her neck flew with the wind. Her wings fully unfolded as her grey hair was whipped by the wind. _Is this what it feels like…to character transform?_

"Character Transformation! Dark Angel!" Yuki cried.

Ikuto stared in awe as watched from the ground. Her wings flapped as her shadow joined in one with the diminishing light. She snapped her eyes at Ikuto and grinned wickedly. Ikuto frowned for the first time. Yuki bit her finger.

"Let's have our fun." She crackled with laughter as she dove for Ikuto. He dodged and turned in time to see Yuki raising her hands. Ikuto saw as the shadows of the trees dance. The shadows lifted themselves from the ground and attacked him. He leaped out of the way, but a shadow whipped him on the arm. Ikuto winced in pain.

"Damn…" He cursed softly as he felt the red liquid seep through his black sleeve of his uniform.

"Nya! Ikuto look out!" Yoru cried. Ikuto looked up at the sky. Yuki had raised her hands again.

"Touch of Shadow!" She cried. Yuki shot a ray of darkness at him. Again he dodged, but he didn't see a shadow figure whip him hard across the cheek. Yuki gave an evil laugh as she flew towards him, the scent of blood surrounding her. With a strong type of hunger, Yuki reached out. Ikuto attacked her with Phantom Claw again. She ducked out of the way. Suddenly she stopped. _What am I doing?!_ Yuki stared at her hands as she snapped into realization.

"No, Yuki! Hold on!" Anokoku cried from inside her, but it was already to late. Her powers had disappeared. Yuki turned back to normal as Anokoku suddenly appeared beside her. "Yuki!" She cried in worry. Yuki screamed as she fell from the sky. _Oh God! I'm going to die!_ She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but was surprised when she landed in someone's arms. Yuki opened her eyes and saw Ikuto staring down at her, smirking. A blush rushed to her cheeks as she struggled to get down.

"Let go of me!" She cried.

"Is that what you say to someone who just saved your life?" He asked. Yuki glared and aimed to slap him, but stopped. She saw that Ikuto was bleeding from his cheek. She placed a hand to the side of his face and wiped away the blood, but with no luck, it flowed down his face. Her hands were now tainted by his blood. Yuki was horrified.

"I did this to you?" She asked staring into his midnight blue eyes. He placed her down.

"Yes, you were fighting to the death." He said giving another smirk. Yuki grew angry.

"Well it's your fault! You attacked me first!" She yelled. Anokoku floated to her side.

"I was only playing with you." He said shrugging his shoulders. Yuki glared.

"A game?! A game!? What game do you call this?!" She shouted. Ikuto only smiled slyly.

"Cat and mouse." Yuki looked livid. She wanted to straight up punch him in the nose. In fact, she actually raised her fist. Ikuto jumped out of the way and gave a small laugh.

"Why do you keep attacking me?! Leave us alone!" Yuki cried. Ikuto stared at her and for a moment, he seemed serious. He stared longingly at her. He withdrew into the trees of the park.

"I like to tease you…I like you, Yuki." He then smirked and jumped out of sight. Yuki was thunderstruck. He was lying right? He had to be lying. Yuki clenched her fists and felt hot tears of anger spill from her eyes. Anokoku flew to her, and for the first time, she seemed concerned.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" She asked. Yuki stared into her red little eyes and clenched her teeth. She didn't wipe away her tears. She then said something she never thought she would say.

"I…I really hate Ikuto Tsukiyomi." She stated fiercely. Anokoku was about to say something but stopped.

"Then hate him with all of your heart, Yuki. Don't feel sympathy for him. Hate him, Yuki Taske." A cold voice called out. Yuki and Anokoku turned to the source of the noise. Her black and red chara egg floated from inside of her bag. They watched as the egg burst open. Her second chara floated up to them.

"I'm Rin and I think it's about time we show people we don't play nicely..." She said as she stared, with pure hatred in her cold blue eyes.

* * *

_Ikuto shuddered._

Ikuto: She's insane! _Ikuto hears the door open and close. He quickly puts everything in order and turns off the computer screen. He jumps out the window. Rukia141 enters._

Rukia141:???? _Turns on the screen._

Rukia141: What the-?! Ikuto!!

_Few minutes later_

Amu: I'm home! _Sees Rukia141 have Ikuto in a headlock. Amu sweat drops._

Amu: Um?

Rukia141: He was reading my chapter! He knows how much I hate giving previews! My readers come first damn it!

_Punches Ikuto_

Amu: Right…I'm going to my room. _She goes to her room_.

_Ikuto tries to crawl away, but Rukia141 drags him back into her room by the legs_

Rukia141: You're not going anywhere!

Ikuto: You are crazy! Get away!

_Tadase enters the house and hears crashing sounds and screams, followed by an evil demonic laugh._

Tadase:…I'll come back later…

_**Read and Review XD**_


	10. Rin

Scott: I'm home!

Rukia141: Scotty! _Jumps him._

Scott: Ow, get off me!

Rukia141: We missed you so much! Don't leave me again!

Ikuto: He was only gone for thirty minutes…_Rukia141 throws a shoe at him. She goes in the kitchen._

Scott: Yeah, there's no place like home!

Ikuto: Home is where you can walk around in your underwear.

Scott: Home is where you can drink milk out of the carton.

Ikuto: Home is where you can scratch where it itches.

Amu: Home is disgusting…

_Crash!_

Rukia141: EEK!!! _They all run into the kitchen._

Ikuto: What is it? _Rukia141 points at table._

Rukia141: A spider! _They stare at the small black spider_.

Scott: It's just a spider

Spider: Yeah, chill.

Amu: That's not creepy at all…_Rukia141 gets a fly swatter._

Rukia141: Die, spider!

Spider: Wait! _Rukia141 stops._

Rukia141: What?

Spider: Spiders eat insects!

Rukia141: Insect eater!

_SMACK!_

Scott: How cruel…

Amu: A talking spider is something new.

Ikuto: We could've been rich!

Rukia141: There's a lot of talking spiders here.

Scott: What? How?

Rukia141: 'Cause I'm a vampire! HAHAHAHAHAHA! _Thunder booms and lighting flashes. Ikuto sweat drops._

Ikuto: That doesn't tell me jack…

Rukia141: I have demon powers. I'm a witch.

Amu: She's not making any sense. Come on Rukia141, time for your medication…

Rukia141: And dogs fly! _Amu drags Rukia141 away._

Scott: She disturbs me…

Ikuto: And dogs fly?

_A dog comes flying through a window_

Scott: What the hell?

Ikuto: Okay this is twisted…

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Rin**_

They stared at each other. Rin was in a black cloak. It completely covered her whole body. Her eyes were bright blue and she had long black hair with red highlights. She was a real pretty chara, but her ominous nature didn't help. She was pale and had a very dark aurora coming from her. She was different from Anokoku, extremely different. Anokoku was a trouble maker, but she doesn't mean any harm. Rin however, really seemed evil. Rin gave a small hiss as she placed her hood over her head. Her eyes flashed red for a moment, then went back to blue. Yuki gave a shudder.

"It's still light for me…" Rin said. Anokoku floated to her.

"Rin, did you see the last part of what happened between Ikuto and Yuki?" She asked. Rin glowered.

"Yes…Yuki, next time you fight, don't hold anything back…kill him…" She said coldly. Yuki was startled at her chara's attitude. She wanted her to kill him? Wasn't that a little to much. Is this how Rin was born? Was she born out of Yuki's hatred? If so, she really didn't mean it, or did she? Anokoku lifted Yuki's hand.

"You're bleeding Yuki." She said. Yuki looked down at her hand. Her index finger was bleeding. She hadn't noticed it, until now. She didn't remember what happened at first, then she did. She had bitten her own finger, during character transformation…character…

"Anokoku! We character transformed!" Yuki cried!

"Yes, isn't it strange? I thought we needed time to do that." Anokoku said.

"It was because you needed to defend yourself." Rin spoke as she drifted alongside them. " You called out to Anokoku. If you character transform with me next time, I'm sure we'll finish Tsukiyomi off." She added.

"I don't want to finish him off, Rin. I just said I hated him." Yuki explained weakly.

"Pretty soon that hatred will turn to self loathing, so we might as well kill him off while we have the chance." Rin said none emotionally. Anokoku scratched her head and stared sheepishly at Yuki.

"Don't listen to her, Yuki. Being who she is, she can't help it. Fighting is in her veins. Though it wouldn't hurt to give Ikuto a good ass kicking." She said. Yuki stared at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Rin likes to fight, because she's half lycan." Anokoku explained. Rin growled. Yuki stared at them for a moment. _Half lycan? Half…lycan…half-?!_

"Eh?! She's a werewolf?!" Yuki screamed in surprise.

"Half werewolf! She just has the characteristics of one." Anokoku informed. Yuki was still recovering. _A werewolf and a vampire! Just what kind of charas did I have? What will my third chara be? _Yuki stared at her remaining purple bluish egg. Rin began to float away.

"We must go…I can't be out at night." Rin called. Yuki followed her. She had forgotten about getting home.

"How come you can't be out at night Rin?" Yuki asked. Rin turned to her and Yuki saw that her eyes turned from blue, to a faint pink.

"I tend to…go out of control…" She said slowly. Yuki watched as her chara floated to the direction of her house. This really was turning out like a horror movie.

************************************************************************

"Yuki! Why don't you let me know you're going to be out late? I worry every time it gets dark and you don't show up!" Her mother was standing at the doorway, lecturing Yuki. The sun had already gone down and Yuki cast a worried glance toward Rin. Her pink little eyes turned into a faint shade of red. She turned to Yuki.

"Hurry…" She said softly.

"Mom, let's talk inside." Yuki quickly said as she softly pushed her mother inside. Once they were inside, Rin and Anokoku floated up to her room, while Yuki stayed behind. "Sorry, mom, it's just that, my friends and I were hanging out." Yuki lied, well it was partially true, so she didn't feel all that guilty for lying. Nikki grew ecstatic.

"Oh well if that's the case, then come home whenever you want!" She cried happily. Yuki sweat dropped.

"I'm pretty sure dad will disapprove…"

Yuki walked into her room and found her two charas sitting on the bed. Anokoku was stretched out and Rin was merely staring off into space. Yuki took out her last egg and set it between them. Anokoku sat up and gave a knock at the egg.

"Wake up already will you." She said.

"Anokoku!" Cried Yuki. She sighed. Anokoku shrugged and Rin remained motionless.

"You're a vampire and a werewolf. Aren't you supposed to have some internal rivalry between the two of you. You know, fight each other to the death." Yuki said. Rin snapped out of her reverie.

"During the full moon. You should keep us away by then." Rin explained. Anokoku let out a snore and Yuki saw that she was fast asleep. Yuki was struck by a thought. She ran to the calendar.

"Wait, the full moon is next Thursday!" She cried. Rin closed her eyes.

"Keep an eye out…" She didn't say anything else. Yuki opened her balcony doors.

"Why me?"

************************************************************************

Yuki stirred awake. It was still dark, so she checked the clock. _12:16 am…_She felt her egg on the pillow next to her and Anokoku was sleeping peacefully. Yuki watched as the moon poured in it's beautiful light through her open balcony doors. The winter breeze was fresh and soothing. She was about to fall back asleep when she noticed something. Yuki quietly sat up and scanned her bed. No Rin…Yuki was fully awake now. She looked around her room. She couldn't see Rin anywhere. Yuki turned to her balcony.

"Crap…" Yuki poked at Anokoku. "Wake up!" She whispered harshly. Anokoku opened her little eyes.

"What?" she said a little irritated.

"Rin is gone…I think she went outside…" Yuki said fearfully. Anokoku floated up in a hurry.

"This isn't good, we've got to find her." Anokoku said floating to the door. Yuki scrambled to her feet.

"Wait! Let me change!" Yuki whispered. Yuki dressed warmly and tiptoed out of her room. She couldn't believe she was doing this. What if she was caught? Yuki had no choice though, Rin was her chara, she just had to find her. But why, why did Rin leave, she knew better than to go outside. Yuki unlocked the front door quietly and softly stepped out. The night was chilly, but not as cold. Anokoku and Yuki walked to the street. It was completely dark. Yuki didn't like this, it was dangerous at this time of night. Yuki hugged herself.

"Where could she have gone?" Yuki asked. It was almost impossible to know. She could be anywhere. Anokoku frowned.

"Her aurora is fresh, it wasn't long when she left." Anokoku stated. Yuki felt somewhat relieved. At least they had a lead. Yuki followed behind. She felt a little scared. The moon was the only thing giving them light. She followed Anokoku to the park.

"Is she here?" Yuki asked. Anokoku shook her head.

"No…" Yuki didn't know how long they've been walking, Yuki was worried if they were lost. Yuki almost wished she brought her watch. She walked down the sidewalk and then they reached a river with a large bridge. Anokoku stopped.

"What is it, Anokoku?" Yuki asked. Anokoku was silent for a moment. Then there a distant crash filled the air. Anokoku floated quickly to that direction. Yuki ran toward the direction the sound came from.

"Is it Rin?" Anokoku nodded.

"It's Rin…" They came to a small hill near the river. Yuki jumped the small metal rail and landed near the river. Then she saw her. Rin was covered in a red aurora type of thing. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her eyes were dark red, redder than Anokoku's. Her face was in a rage and there was a crazy look in her eyes. Rin let out a yell. She blasted the water and the bank, and everything that was in her sight. Yuki stared in shock. How can a small chara do so much damage. She then saw him, not far off from where she was standing. Tadase…

"Tadase!" Yuki cried in relief. She really didn't wish to be alone. Tadase looked at her surprised.

"Taske-san?" He asked as she ran to catch up with him. She was out of breath. " What are you doing here?" He asked. Yuki turned to Rin, who was continuing with her rampage.

"It's Rin, she's out of control." Yuki said. Tadase turned to Rin.

"So she's your chara? Kiseki sensed something wrong, so I came to investigate. What's going on with her?" He asked. Kiseki stared at Rin with a solemn expression.

"I don't know, she told she couldn't come outside, it has something to do with the night. This doesn't make any sense. Rin…Rin is different…" Yuki trailed off. Unfortunately for them, Rin spotted them. She shot at them.

"Move!" Tadase yelled. They jumped out of the way. Yuki turned to Anokoku.

"Is there anyway to stop her?" She yelled. Anokoku floated to her.

"No, she'll soon lose all of her energy. Yuki, the moon is what affects her, the moon!" Anokoku shouted pointing upwards. Yuki stared up at the sky, at the white sphere shining its light onto Rin. _Now that makes sense…_Yuki stood quickly and saw Rin head for the bridge. Yuki had to stop her, if she destroys the bridge…She ran after her.

"Taske-san!" Tadase yelled. Yuki cried out to her chara.

"Rin! Rin! Snap out of it, Rin!" Yuki reached the bridge and ran across it. Rin's wild eyes caught sight of Yuki. She raised her hands and was about to strike her. Yuki saw in horror as Rin stopped and swayed. Rin closed her eyes and floated awkwardly. Yuki climbed the railings of the bridge and extended her hand.

"Yuki…" Rin called weakly. Yuki was closed to tears now, she was so worried.

"Come Rin, come with me." She told her chara. Rin made her way to Yuki, but then she swayed again and stopped. "Rin?" Yuki cried fearfully.

"Taske-san!" Tadase yelled. Yuki was leaning to far out, she could fall. Yuki reached out. That's when Rin fainted out of weakness. Yuki cried in horror as Rin fell towards the river.

"Rin, no!" Yuki screamed. She jumped.

"Yuki!" Anokoku cried. Yuki fell from the bridge toward the water. She extended her arms toward Rin. Yuki was so close. She then caught Rin before she hit the water. Yuki held tight to her chara. It took her a few seconds to know which direction was up. The cold water stabbed at her lungs, chest, and all around her body. Yuki swam up and broke the surface.

"Yuki!" Anokoku cried again. Yuki weakly swam to the bank. The water was freezing, it was cutting back her breathing. Rin was unconscious and Yuki figured she was about to pass out too. Water entered her mouth and struck her eyes, making it hard for her. Just as she was about to reach Tadase and Anokoku, her legs gave out. Yuki sank into the water, but someone grabbed her arm just in time. Tadase pulled her out of the water.

"Taske-san." Tadase said worried. Yuki was breathing heavily. Her whole body was shivering with the cold and the wind wasn't making it any better. Yuki clung on to Rin as she shook feverishly. Tadase took off his coat and wrapped her in it. She was soaked, but she didn't care, it was all worth it. When it came to her charas, nothing mattered.

"T-Tadase…" She said softly before she blacked out.

************************************************************************

A heart beat…

It was faint, but she could feel it. It was soothing and she felt warm. Yuki huddled closer to it, she felt safe. Yuki sighed, she didn't want to wake up from this gentle dream. Though reality stuck, when she opened her eyes, she saw who that heart beat belonged to.

Tadase Hotori…

Yuki closed her eyes again, then they shot open. Tadase Hotori! Yuki was overcome by surprise. Tadase was carrying her in his arms. It was still night, and she could feel Rin in her hands, breathing slowly.

"Tadase!" Yuki cried surprised. He smiled down at her.

"Taske-san, you're awake." He said. Anokoku floated to her.

"Yuki, you woke up, you scared us when you passed out!" She cried. Yuki felt light headed and gave a shiver. Her clothes were all wet, even her school shoes! Yuki stirred.

"You can let me down now, Tadase." Yuki said. Tadase shook his head.

"It wouldn't be wise, you're too weak." He said. She was weak, hearing that from him made her feel miserable. She really didn't want people to see her as weak, but there she was, not being able to stand up without falling. His body was warm, though, this made her blush. She was glad it was dark out, so he couldn't see her red face.

"Thanks, for saving me…" Yuki said quietly. Tadase smiled.

"You don't have to thank me." He told her. Anokoku led the way back to her house. They didn't say much to each other. The silence was overwhelming for her.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked him. Tadase shook his head.

"No, and besides you're keeping me warm right now." He informed her. Yuki's face burned.

"I'm all wet though…" She said.

"That may be, but your body still gives off heat." Yuki almost wished she hadn't said anything. Yuki watched silently as Kiseki floated alongside Anokoku. He was in deep thought so her chara turned to him.

"What are you thinking about, little king?" Anokoku asked.

"It's strange that a chara was able to do that. I haven't seen such behavior before." Kiseki said pondering. For the first time in a long while, Anokoku smirked.

"It's just that Yuki is a really weird." She told him. Yuki frowned as she blushed again.

"Shut up, Anokoku!" Yuki cried weakly. Tadase gave a small laugh.

They reached her house. Tadase gently set Yuki down. Her mind was still dizzy, she still couldn't believe he carried her all he way. Yuki felt like she was about to faint again. She awkwardly took off his coat and handed it to him.

"No Yuki that's fine, I'll get from you tomorrow." He said. Yuki looked down on Rin who was still sleeping. Yuki gave a small smile.

"Idiot…" She told her softly. Yuki looked up at Tadase.

"Thanks again, Tadase, I don't know what would have happened without you." She told him. Anokoku scoffed.

"You could've been dead, that's what." Yuki wanted to swat her away.

"It's real late, Tadase, we must go." Kiseki said. Tadase nodded.

"Yes, Yuki I'll see you tomorrow then. Try to be careful next time, Yuki." He told her. Yuki nodded.

"I'll try…" Yuki opened the door to her house quietly. Her heart was beating extremely fast as she turned to look at him. "Goodnight, Tadase." She said quietly. He smiled and waved as he walked to the street.

"Goodnight, Taske-san." She closed the door and walked to room. She was so tired. When she reached her room, Yuki saw the clock. _3:47 am._ Yuki gently placed Rin on the bed alongside her egg. She walked to the balcony doors and closed them and locked them. She then drew the curtains, blocking out the moon's ray. The room was completely dark. Anokoku yawned as she laid next to Rin. It wasn't long before she was asleep. Yuki watched her charas. Rin's breathing was slower and gentler now. Yuki sighed as she placed her head on the pillow.

"Just what exactly are you, Rin?" Yuki said as she fell into a deep sleep. Rin opened her eyes once Anokoku and Yuki were asleep.

"A monster…" She replied.

* * *

Rukia141: Get up Scott! _He snored while on the couch._

Ikuto: It's no use…_Rukia141 pulled him by the leg._

Rukia141: He needs to go to the store, we're out of food.

_Punches Scott in the stomach._

Scott: Ow!

Rukia141: It's about time! You need to go to the store!

Scott: No, tell Ikuto.

Rukia141: You are so lazy! C'mon, Scott…get up! Life is calling!

_Scott groans_

Scott: Tell life to leave a message…

Ikuto: I'll go to the store.

Rukia141: No, Scott will, it's his turn!

Scott: Life stinks…

Rukia141: You should have a more positive attitude.

_Scott grins really largely_

Scott: Life stinks!

Rukia141:…

Ikuto: Oh-oh

Rukia141: Why you little-!

_Censored_

Tadase: Hey guys.

Rukia141: Tadase, you're here! How about dinner?

Tadase: Sure…where's Scott? _Rukia141 points to the living room._

_Tadase sees Scott hanging from the ceiling fan._

Scott: Hey man.

Tadase: Rukia141?

_Scott grins_

Scott: You gotta love her.


	11. Crazy Mall

Rukia141: I have an announcement!

Scott: You fell off the roof again?

Rukia141: No…

Ikuto: The cops caught you in the middle of the street holding an, "I LOVE TADASE!" sign, again?

Rukia141: No…

Amu: You scared away the dogs again?

Rukia141: No…

Scott: Utau kicked your butt on Guitar Hero again?

Rukia141: No…

Tadase: You had an "I LOVE TADASE!" sign?

Rukia141: No! I have magic powers!

_Silence…_

Ikuto: Amu. _Amu whips out a medication needle._

Amu: On it.

Rukia141: It's true! _Scott scoffs_

Scott: Oh really? _Rukia141 throws a fireball at him._

Ikuto: Holy shit!

Amu: Wow…_Scott is on the floor unconscious._

Rukia141: Believe me now, heh heh heh…

Tadase: O.o

Amu: Okay Rukia141, come with me…_Rukia141 hisses. Amu raises her eyebrow._

Rukia141: O_o I sorry…

Tadase: Wow, with just one look from Amu. _Ikuto sweat drops._

Ikuto: Yeah Rukia141 only listens to her, which is a major blow to my ego.

Tadase & Ikuto: Girls…

* * *

_**Chapter eleven: Crazy Mall**_

Yuki gave a huge yawn as she stretched. She looked at the clock which read 9:23am. She freaked. She was late for school! She was super late, why didn't her mom wake her. Yuki grabbed a towel and ran downstairs, not bothering to check on her eggs and charas.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm so late for school!" she yelled, slamming the door shut. She didn't hear her call out as Yuki started the shower. Yuki took a shower and washed her hair with her favorite vanilla scented shampoo. Nikki knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Um, Yuki sweet heart! You have it wrong-" She said.

"Not now, mom! I need to get ready!" Yuki called interrupting her. Nikki knocked again.

"Yuki, there's some-" She tried again.

"Mom, please!" Yuki cried. Nikki gave a sigh of giving up.

"All right." She said, before leaving. Yuki quickly rinsed her hair and body. She then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Her father was already gone, so she didn't have a problem with walking out in nothing but a towel. Yuki stepped out of the bathroom and shook her hair out. She tossed her hair over her shoulder with one hand, while holding on the towel with the other. The small water droplets clung to her and ran down her body. Yuki cut through the dining room towards her room. Yuki froze on the spot.

"Yuki, I tried to tell you. You have a visitor." Nikki said smiling awkwardly. Yuki stared wide eyed at Tadase's sitting form. _God, like I've begged before, strike me now. Really, I don't mind…_"It's Saturday today…" She said adding to her humiliation. Yuki made a mental note to always, _always_ listen to her mother. Tadase stood and was about to speak when Yuki held up her hand.

"I'm going to change. Wait right here." She told him. She quickly dashed to her room and entered. She slammed the door shut and slid on the floor, head in her hands.

"What is your problem?" Rin asked as she floated around her room. Yuki banged her head on the door.

"I ran into the kitchen with nothing but a towel on, and Tadase was there. I also though it was a school day…" Yuki explained, blushing.

"Smooth move." Rin answered as Anokoku roared with laughter. Yuki grinded her teeth as she stood up. Yuki quickly changed and brushed her hair. She made her bed and placed her egg on the middle of it, keeping it warm. After doing so, she ran out again and down the stairs. She reached the kitchen again, where Nikki was speaking freely to Tadase…about her…

"Oh you should have seen her Tadase. She wanted to be a little princess for her birthday and she would always go around saying, "I want to find my prin-"

"Mom!" Yuki cried horrified. Nikki winked.

"I promise you, she was the cutest thing!" She laughed. Tadase smiled.

"I'm sure she was." Yuki couldn't believe what was happening, this really was the worse day of her life. Tadase turned to her. "Good morning, Taske-san." He greeted her. Yuki scratched her head.

"Good morning, Tadase. Um, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I said I was coming by, remember?" He replied. Yuki had almost forgotten. To be honest, she didn't think he would actually come.

"Oh…" She said shuffling her feet. Nikki placed cinnamon rolls on the table.

"Would you care for one, Tadase?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No thank you, I was actually waiting for Taske-san. Everyone is going to the mall to hang out, care to join us?" He asked her. Yuki was sure that Nikki was going to have a heart attack. Yuki hadn't gone out with any friends before, this was a first for her. She didn't know what to say. Yuki saw Kiseki floating from the living room. Anokoku started to tease him again.

"Get your hands off of me, you commoner!" He cried. Rin didn't pay any attention to any of them. She watched as the sunlight shined into the living room. She placed her hood over her head and floated still.

"Okay I guess…" Yuki answered. "Let me just get my bag." She went back to her room. Yuki quickly grabbed her wallet, and she gently placed her third egg in her bag. She returned downstairs. Tadase was waiting at the front door. Yuki bid farewell to her mom.

"Have fun, Yuki!" She called as they headed down the street. Rin watched as Anokoku floated around Kiseki, annoying him. Rin quickly grabbed Anokoku by the hem of her dress and dragged her away from the little king.

"You are so, _annoying_…" Rin said in a cold low voice. Anokoku seemed unfazed, but she left him alone. Tadase watched as Rin stayed among the shadows.

"Your chara is so, well, different." Tadase said. Yuki sweat dropped.

"Yeah well, it's a surprise to me too." She told him smiling. Rin's little blue eyes were visible through her hood.

"If we run into that stupid Ikuto, you know what to do…" Rin said. Tadase looked at her confused.

"Rin, is that all you ever think about?" Yuki asked.

"About what? Did something happen, Taske-san?" He asked. Yuki hesitated. She stared at Anokoku who was talking to herself.

"Please, don't worry. Um, yesterday when I left the school, Ikuto attacked me again." She said. Tadase stopped, and Yuki almost wished she hadn't said anything.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked seriously, Yuki shook her head.

"No, but he tried to kill her." Anokoku called.

"Anokoku!" Yuki yelled. Tadase frowned, then his expression turned angry. Yuki immediately raised her hands.

"Don't worry, we took care of him!" Yuki cried. Tadase stared at her.

"How?" He asked.

"You see…um…I don't know how, but Anokoku and I…character transformed…"She said, staring at her chara. Tadase was surprised.

"You character transformed?" He asked. Yuki nodded, placing her hands behind her back. They started to walk again but this time it was quiet. Tadase was in deep thought for a while. "That's amazing, Amu transformed with her chara as well the same day Ran was born." He said. Yuki knew this was rare, She character transformed when they clearly said it could take a while. Yuki felt like a freak, but also, she felt sort of proud.

"I really dislike Ikuto, because…" She trailed off as Tadase stared at her.

"_I like to tease you…I like you, Yuki." _

Yuki blushed as she clenched her hands tight. It wasn't fair, out of all the girls that were available, he chooses her. To top things off, she's an elementary student!_ I mean for crying out loud you perverted cat!_ Yuki scowled.

"Taske-san?" Tadase asked worried. Yuki shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, Tadase, I guess Ikuto knows better than to underestimate me now." She laughed.

"Yes, because the next encounter, will be his last." Rin stated as she floated past.

************************************************************************

"Princess Yuki!" Yaya yelled happily as she bounded to her. Yuki sighed as Yaya clung to her. The whole gang was there, even Kukai. The mall was crowded, since it was the weekend. Yuki knew however, that she was going to have a lot of fun.

"I see your egg has hatched." Nagihiko said as he watched all of the charas gather around Rin. Rin didn't say anything to them. She gave a small humph and turned away from all of them. The little charas floated around her, enchanted by her cold nature and powerful beauty.

"Oh wow, Rin, you are so cute!" Su exclaimed as she giggled. Rin stared at her.

"Cute?"

"Yes, and I can draw a perfect picture of you." Miki said as she started to sketch. Amu gave a small laugh.

"Seems to me that Rin is popular around charas." She said. Yuki shrugged.

"Yeah, but you should see her when she goes berserk." She replied. Amu and everyone looked at her bemused. Yuki bit her tongue, she had forgotten, they didn't know about last night's incident. It also seemed to her that Tadase wasn't going to be telling them all about. Yuki was internally grateful for this, she didn't want a commotion.

"We should go walk around a while, the movie won't start for another few hours." Amu told them. They all agreed. Yuki had to admit, it was really fun for all of them. They went into different stores, looking at clothes, shoes, and other things. Amu and Yaya dragged her and Rima into this girlish store. Yuki almost fainted when Yaya presented her with a lot of pink clothes to try out. The guys remained outside.

"Oh, Princess Yuki! You look beautiful! Here, let me take a picture!" Yaya cried as she took out a camera. Yuki sweat dropped as Yaya took pictures of her in a white dress. The boys then dragged them to the videogame store, which Yuki didn't mind at all. They all took a look at the new game systems and newly released games.

"I know! Let's go to the arcade!" Kukai cried. Yuki was all up for the idea. "How about it, princess, you got game?" He asked smirking. Yuki grinned.

"Why don't you see for yourself." She answered. They ran off leaving Amu, Tadase, Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko behind.

"Wow…" Amu said.

"I know those two get along very well." Tadase said smiling.

"We might as well go follow them. After the movie we can go get lunch." Rima said walking at her own pace. They all followed.

Yuki turned the wheel of the race car she was sitting in. On the monitor, Yuki crashed into Kukai's car, sending him flying. He crashed and had to race all the way to the front again.

"You cheater!" He cried as he hit her car from behind, Yuki laughed. Anokoku was cheering.

"Kick his butt, Yuki!" She chanted. Rin shook her head in frustration.

"We don't have time to be playing childish games." She said. Not far off, Amu and Nagihiko were playing air hockey. Nagihiko watched as Yuki jumped up from the machine and started to scream in triumph as the game pronounced her winner.

"Seems to me that Yuki is having a lot of fun." Nagihiko said smiling. Amu beamed.

"Yes, you almost can't tell that she can act all nervous and quiet."

"Best two out of three!" Kukai yelled. Yuki sat back down.

"You're on!" She cried. After a while, everyone had to practically drag both Yuki and Kukai out of the arcade. It turned out that Yuki beat Kukai in almost all the games. After that, they went to the movies. To the frustration of few, however, Yuki and Kukai were being a nuisance to some people. They would joke about the movie loudly, they would laugh at the wrong parts. The two would then throw popcorn at the screen, and occasionally at the audience, but apart from all that, they had a wonderful time.

"Let's go have pizza!" Kukai yelled.

"No pizza." Rima said.

"How about some hamburgers?" Amu suggested as they walked to the food court.

"Maybe we should have some hotdogs, what do you think Princess Yuki?" Yaya asked. Yuki, however, wasn't listening. They all stopped as they saw her stand extremely still.

"Yuki?" Kukai asked. Suddenly Yuki dashed in a different direction.

"Wait! Yuki!" Amu cried. Miki appeared beside her.

"Amu, I sense an X-egg!" They all ran. Yuki was running so fast, that they almost lost her. They watched her turn around a corner.

"Taske-san!" Tadase called to her. They then saw her burst out two exit doors. They ran outside as well. Yuki saw it, it was completely black with a large X on the front. Was this what they were talking about? The egg of their hearts turned into X-eggs? She had no idea what to do, but she still had the urge to follow it. The egg finally took notice of her, it turned and floated silently. Yuki stopped and watched it warily.

"Yuki!" Amu cried as she caught up with her. The egg suddenly shot towards them. They jumped out of the way. Yuki had never seen anything like it before, it was so strange. The weird egg shot rounds of needles at them all.

"Damn…Amu, you know what to do!" Kukai shouted as the others arrived. Amu ran toward the egg and stood in front of it.

"Miki!" She cried. There was a flash of light as Amu transformed with Miki. Yuki watched in amazement as Amu changed. Yuki stood out of the way. "Amulet Spade!" She yelled. As Amulet Spade, she wore a blue costume which consisted of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wore brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. Like Miki, most of her hair was inside an identical light blue cap with a Spade decoration. Suddenly, Amu twirled a giant blue paintbrush and then pointed it at the X-egg.

"We can be better…" Rin said in a low voice. Yuki turned to her chara with a puzzled look on her face.

"Rin?"

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu yelled as she created a flood of multi-colored paint. It surrounded the egg, immobilizing it. Then Amu made a heart shape with her hands, and aimed at the egg. "Open Heart!" The egg was hit with full force by a heart shaped ray. The X-egg was covered in a shining light. Yuki watched as the X-egg turned from pure black, to a white cheerful color. The X was gone. The egg then flew away and out of sight. Amu smiled inwardly as she returned to her normal state.

"Where did the egg go?" Yuki asked.

"It went back to its owner." Tadase explained. Yuki was happy that she got to see another one of Amu's transformations.

"Amu, that was amazing. The way you purify eggs it awesome." Yuki told her. Amu smiled.

"Yes, it's a great feeling." She explained. Yuki nodded.

"Yes, I know, I sort of character transformed with Anokoku yesterday." Yuki said scratching her head.

"You character transformed? How? Most of us only character transform because of Amu's Humpty Lock." Nagihiko said. Yuki looked at them weird.

"The Humpty what?" She asked. Amu took out a beautiful lock from her bag. Yuki was captivated by it.

"The Humpty Lock is what gives us the power to character transform, well, at least for most of us. You probably character transformed for a dire reason." She explained. Yuki recalled Ikuto in the park, how he tried to flee with her eggs.

"Yes, I did have a good reason, Ikuto attacked me for my eggs again." Yuki informed all of them. Amu frowned.

"Again, I swear he won't stop until he gets what he wants." She scowled.

"You know, for once I agree with you." A voice called out from the trees. They all turned. Ikuto stood on one of the tree branches with Yoru at his side. Yuki grinded her teeth.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Yuki yelled. Ikuto smirked.

"Actually, Princess, this encounter was a coincidence. I was out to destroy that X-egg, though, Amu beat me to it." He explained. Yuki clenched her fists tight, her nails digging into her palm. Rin appeared by her side.

"You have nothing else to do here, leave you cat!" Tadase yelled angrily. Ikuto tilted his head to the side.

"I see you still are as annoying as ever Kiddy King." He purred. Tadase stared with a burning anger in his eyes.

"The only annoying one is you, bastard!" Amu shot at him. Ikuto remained unfazed. He character changed as he jumped from the tree branch and swiftly landed behind Yuki. She didn't have time to react as he took her by the waist and jumped up a tree out of everyone's reach.

"Yuki!" Cried Anokoku. Yoru sniggered as Rin and Anokoku flew to her. He stopped them in their tracks by pulling at them and poking them.

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid cat!" Anokoku cried. Rin growled as she swung at Yoru who, thanks to his cat reflexes, dodged with ease.

"Nya, a new chara to play with!" He cried as he pulled Rin's hood back revealing her small pretty face. Her cold little blue eyes burned with fury.

"Don't mess with me, cat…" She threatened, the hatred clear in her voice. Yuki struggled as Ikuto grasped her arms.

"Don't touch me! Tad-mmmff!" She was cut off as Ikuto placed a hand over her mouth.

"You are so noisy." He whispered in her ear.

"Let her go, Tsukiyomi!" yelled Tadase. Ikuto smirked.

"No." He answered simply. Out of nowhere, Amu as Amulet Heart, leaped into the air swung a kick at Ikuto. Still holding Yuki, he dodged and landed in another tree. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He went and softly kissed Yuki's cheek.

"You bastard!" Amu screamed, "Leave her alone!" She aimed to throw her Heart Rod, but Ikuto placed Yuki in front of him, using her as a shield. Amu stopped and hesitated.

"That's right, I'm sure you wouldn't want to hurt your friend." He said smirking. Yuki only watched in horror as he placed his hand in her bag. _No! Don't!_ It was no use, he took out her third egg. How dare he take it, how dare he touch it?! Yuki was so filled with a dark cold rage. _I really hate you Ikuto Tsukiyomi!_ After grabbing her egg, Ikuto let go of her and pushed her of the tree. Yuki cried in alarm, but was caught by Kukai before she hit the ground.

"Give it back to me!" Yuki shrieked. Ikuto shook his head.

"Sorry, but no. It's goodbye for now." He told her.

"No!" Amu cried as she threw her Heart Rod, but it was too late, he had already vanished. Yuki dropped to her knees and pounded the earth with her hands.

"That vile, horrible person! He took it away from me!" How long will it be like this, how long? Her hot tears of anger flowed down her face. Amu placed a hand on her back as Yuki cried.

"We'll find him, Yuki. We'll find him and get your egg back." She reassured her, but Yuki wasn't listening. She was done with listening, she just wanted to let loose all of her pain and rage, all of it. She locked eyes with Rin as she clenched her hands so tightly, that the blood seeped out from between her fingers.

"You were right all along Rin…" She said slowly. Everyone grew quiet. She pounded the ground once more as she yelled at the sky. "I hate you Ikuto Tsukiyomi! I hate you!" _And I'm going to kill you…_Rin watched as Yuki wiped away her tears and stared at the silent trees. "That you can count on…" She said fiercely.

"Let the reaping begin…" Rin said slowly. They all stood back as Yuki and Rin character transformed.

* * *

Rukia141: Muahahahaha! Die, die you worthless beings! _Laughs manically._

Ikuto: What are you doing?

Rukia141: I'm playing pokemon! _Starts pushing buttons rapidly on Gameboy._

Ikuto: -_- How old are you?

Rukia141: Sixteen _Ikuto sweat drops._

Ikuto: That's the problem.

Rukia141: Can I ask you for advice?

Ikuto: Um, okay?

Rukia141: Okay, there's this guy I really like, but I don't know how to flirt with him. Ikuto, how do I flirt with a guy? _Ikuto stares._

Ikuto: You're asking the wrong person here…

Rukia141: Oh please Ikuto, I really need your help.

Ikuto: (sigh) Okay, first you have to start up a conversation, right? _Rukia141 takes out pen and notebook._

Rukia141: Yeah.

Ikuto: Okay now when you are joking and talking, add little signs that you are interested in him. Laugh at his jokes, and make him feel like he's got you in the palm of his hand. Okay try it with me. I'm the guy, you're the girl.

Rukia141: Why do I always have to be the girl!?

_Silence_

Ikuto:…I'm not even going to touch that topic…

Amu: Hey you guys what's up?

Ikuto: I'm giving Rukia141flirting lessons. _Amu burst out laughing_

Amu: Rukia141? Flirting!? _Rolls on floor laughing._

Rukia141: Hey! I'm a woman! _Amu stops and stares, starts laughing again._

Ikuto: You seriously aren't helping.

Amu: Rukia141 don't you have other things to worry about? Like playing pokemon? _Stifles laughter._

Rukia141: You're making fun of me aren't you? _Amu shakes her head._

Amu: No…

Rukia141: Oh who am I kidding, I'm not even pretty! _Looks at herself in mirror. She's wearing mismatching clothes and big bug eyed glasses. Her hair is all tangled._

Ikuto: Um…yes…of course you are…_They stare._

Amu: Whoa, you did it!

Ikuto: I can't believe I said that with a straight face!

Rukia141: That's it! KITTIES ATTACK FORMATION NUMBER 28!!! _Kitties surround Amu and Ikuto in a large circle._

Amu: Oh crud…

Ikuto: Nice kitties…O.o


	12. Rampage

Rukia141: Utau is coming over! Utau is coming over!

Ikuto: Yes, you've been saying that for an hour already.

Tadase: Rukia141, don't you want to sit down for a while? You know, quiet down?

Rukia141: Nope, nope, nope!

_Scott comes in with a rubber chicken in his hand._

Scott: Hear ye knave! Grovel before the mighty rubber chicken!

Ikuto: Get lost…

Scott: You have offended the chicken!

Ikuto: I'm going to burn that thing.

Scott: His fate is sealed! Know the wrath of the chicken!

_Hits Ikuto across the face_

_WHACK!!!_

Ikuto: =( Here let me see that…

Scott: The mighty chicken senses hostility!

Rukia141: She's here! _Runs out of the house._

Utau: What- _Rukia141 tackles her_

Rukia141: Yay Utau is here!

Utau: Get off of me!

Rukia141: I'm glad you decided on your own to come visit me!

Utau: What are you talking about, you told me there was an emergency!

_Flashback_

Rukia141: Come quick, Utau! It's an emergency, hurry! I need your help!

Utau: Okay…

_End Flashback_

Ikuto: She lied…

Utau: I know she did, I'm leaving.

Rukia141: No! Utau, don't leave me!

Utau: Get away!

Rukia141: Whaaaah!

Tadase: It's going to be a long day…

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Rampage**_

Yuki closed her eyes as she was covered in a well known warmth. They watched transfixed. Her hair grew longer and they saw her take hold of a staff that appeared in her hand. She wore a long black cape and a short skirt. She wore long black boots and had a matching top. Her hands were wrapped in bandages as the staff burned her hand, but she didn't care. She twirled the staff and stabbed the earth with the sharp end. It turned black.

"Dark Reaper!" She cried. Her eyes had turned blood red as she dashed after Ikuto. She ignored everything, all she wanted to do was to catch up to Ikuto and tear him to shreds. A dark grip took hold of her heart that clouded all her senses. All she saw was rage, insanity, and bloodlust. She felt the wind and knew that he was close by, but he was getting away, he was fading. She couldn't find him, she couldn't see him and she was at the brink of her rage. Yuki turned in all directions, just barely grasping the faint aurora of Ikuto, until it completely vanished.

"No!" She screamed, losing what little control she had left. She gripped her staff tightly as her eyes went from blood red, to pitch black. Her staff transformed into a huge scythe which she raised above her head. Amu and the others arrived to where she was, just as she took a swing at a nearby tree. The watched in horror as the tree fell and decayed on the spot. It shriveled and died in an instant. Yuki didn't stop, she was so lost in her anger, she didn't take notice of anything else.

"Yuki!" Amu cried out. Yuki whipped her head toward them and cried out in fury. Her blood ran down her hands as she shot towards them.

"Look out!" Nagihiko warned as them threw themselves out of the way. She was taking it out on them, everything was their fight as well.

Yuki slammed her scythe into the ground and made a split into the earth. High screeches and cries reached all of their ears. It was so horrifying, so terrible! The cries and shrieks were so inhuman sad. The pleading of the lost souls, the children's souls. Anokoku covered her ears.

"No, Yuki! You mustn't!" She yelled.

"Eima gaika te kela au tee! Eima gaika te kela emorda!" Yuki shrieked in a language they've never heard before. It sounded so horrible, more horrible than the cries coming from the ground. She raised her scythe once more and swung in their direction. Amu had turned into Amulet Heart and reflected it with her Heart Rod.

"Snap out of it Yuki!" She cried. It was no use however, she was out of control. She broke away from Amu and aimed again. Amu dodged and Yuki hit another tree, killing it as well. Amu and Yuki leaped into the air. Yuki shot a wave of black rays from her scythe. Amu did a back flip, missing death by inches.

"Au re ta ney ar wai! Dela!" Yuki shouted. The wind picked up it's speed as the sky grew dark. They watched the battle between Amu and Yuki. Suddenly, Yuki caught Amu off guard and gave her a good kick on the chest. Amu flew down to the ground with Yuki following at full speed. Amu hit the ground hard as Yuki swung her scythe.

"Dela!" She cried.

"No!" Tadase yelled.

"Yuki!" Yaya screamed.

"Watch out!" Rim cried. Amu raised her hands though she knew it was no use. Suddenly Ikuto appeared and took hold of Amu. He jumped out of the way just as Yuki's scythe hit the ground.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried in alarm. He landed a good distance from Yuki. He set her down.

"Au! Eima gaika te kela au!" Yuki screamed when she saw Ikuto.

"Now, now, no need to cry over spilled milk." He teased. Amu turned to him angrily.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't stolen her egg, none of this would've happened!" She shouted. Ikuto smirked.

"Is that a way to thank the guy who just saved your life?" He asked. Amu was at lost for words for a moment.

"I didn't ask to be saved!" She finally replied. Yuki sped towards Ikuto who dodged her scythe. Ikuto then character transformed with Yoru. Yuki saw that Ikuto grew cat ears and a cat tail and wore a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wore a glove on his right hand with metal claws. He slashed at her with his long claws. Yuki cried out in anger as he jumped away from her. Ikuto then dashed past everyone and headed deeper into the woods behind the mall. Yuki followed at the same speed.

"Let's go!" Kukai cried. Amu held out her arm to stop him.

"No, let's not…" She said breathing heavily.

"Why not!" He shouted.

"Ikuto, is leading her away from us…" Amu replied.

"Ei het au!" Yuki screamed as she swung her scythe. Ikuto leaped away from her. She swung again and he blocked her attack with his claws. His face was now dead serious.

"Do you have any idea on how hard this is for me?" He asked her as he grabbed her scythe and hit her in the stomach with his other hand. She went flying and hit a tree. Though, that didn't stop her. Ikuto noticed how the blood flowed from her hands, but he also saw how the scythe somehow took in some of the blood.

"Daith awiais au!" She cried. It was then that Ikuto realized that the scythe itself was alive. It was feeding off of her blood.

"Idiot! You'll die!" He shouted as he raced toward her. She swung her scythe again, but this time he took hold of it. She screeched in rage as Ikuto tried to tear it away from her.

"I'm not going to let it take you!" He finally tore it from her grasp. He threw it onto the ground. The wind died down as the sun broke through the dark clouds.

"What?" she whispered as eyes returned to their normal color. She went limp with weakness as the transformation broke. Rin slowly landed on the ground and fell unconscious. Tears came into Yuki's eyes as Ikuto gently placed her on the ground.

"Yuki…" Ikuto said softly. She was so pale and so weak. Yuki felt so tired, her eyes were heavy. She could see that Ikuto was relieved.

"Give…her…back…" She said weakly. Ikuto didn't say anything. She looked so fragile, so defenseless. Yuki's eyes became blurred as Ikuto inched forward. He brushed her hair out of her face and leaned forward. "…Ta…dase…" she said softly. Ikuto stopped as he watched her black out. He clenched his fists.

************************************************************************

"Over here!" Anokoku cried. She had found Yuki laying on the ground. They all gathered around her. Amu took out two handkerchiefs and wrapped them around her bleeding hands. They saw that laying next to her, was her third egg. Tadase rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"How could this happen?" He asked. Anokoku floated over Yuki and Rin. She stared at the sky.

"If Yuki character transforms with Rin because of pain and rage, the outcome will be this." She said. Amu looked up at her.

"Why? Why is this all happening to her?" She asked desperately. Anokoku sat by Yuki's sleeping form.

"Amu, purifies the eggs when they turn into X form." she said.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with that?" Yaya asked.

"There's always pairs…" Anokoku said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Rima asked. Anokoku sighed.

"There's always pairs. Night and day, heaven and hell, good and evil, the savor and reaper." She told them. They grew silent as she continued.

"Yuki is Amu's other pair, the reaper. Yuki has this power to reap the lost eggs and charas of the children. If there comes a time where someone destroys an X-egg, it's her job to make sure that the eggs are reborn, by giving a child a special characteristic." She explained. They were all confused.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"When a child looses their egg of their heart, a child becomes lifeless. Well Yuki can give them a characteristic, for example, to be athletic or artistic." She said.

"So a child can start over again and have their egg reborn." Miki finished. "I understand…" Anokoku nodded.

"However, if a child is to throw away their dreams, then it's her job to take them to a different place…forever…" She informed them.

"Is that what it was? The screaming and crying were the lost eggs and charas?" Yaya asked horrified. Anokoku nodded.

"I never knew that." Kukai said.

"Is that why she can character transform, because she's just like Amu in a way?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, that's why. Yuki would be able to character transform with Rin normally, but today she was so full of hate. It's sad how something like this should happen the first time they transform together…" Yuki stirred and gave a moan. They all waited, but she remained still.

"We can't take her to her house like this. Let's take her to my house, my parents aren't home." Amu said. They all agreed. Tadase lifted Yuki in his arms.

"I'll carry her." They headed out of the woods.

"I still can't believe that Yuki has the power to do all of that." Rima said.

"Yuki doesn't know, but I think she should find out. This is something major, I was planning on letting her know when we were all together." Anokoku told them. They knew she meant when all of Yuki's charas were born. "No matter what, there will always be a shadow following us…"

* * *

"Eima gaika te kela au tee! Eima gaika te kela emorda!"

I'm going to kill you too! I'm going to kill everyone!

"Au re ta ney ar wai! Dela!"

You are the enemy as well! Die!

"Dela!"

Die!

"Au! Eima gaika te kela au!"

You! I'm going to kill you!

"Ei het au!"

I hate you!

"Daith awiais au!"

Death awaits you!"

* * *

_Scott and Ikuto are sitting outside._

Scott: So how is your sister?

Ikuto: She's being annoyed by Rukia141

Scott: Nice…

Ikuto: I'm bored…

_Scott stands up_

Scott: Whoa! Super hot chick straight ahead! _He points_

Ikuto: Wow…

_A very smexy looking girl in mini skirt and top reach their house. Ikuto and Scott stare wide eyed._

Girl: Hey guys, is Rukia141 here?

Ikuto: Um…

_Scott drools_

Girl: Um…guys?

_They point at the house_

Scott & Ikuto: Inside… _She winks_

Girl: Thanks! _Goes inside. Ikuto and Scott follow._

_Rukia141 runs to girl and hugs her._

Rukia141: Jennifer! Yay! You came to visit.

Utau: Who's this?

Rukia141: It's my identical twin sister!

_Silence_

Utau: What?

Jennifer: That's right I'm her twin. _They stare back and forth between Jennifer and Rukia141._

Scott: That's impossible…

Jennifer: It's true, it's just that Rukia141 doesn't want to get all pretty like me. _Rukia141 wipes her glasses and dusts off her ugly sweater._

Rukia141: Yup, yup, yup!

Jennifer: That's right, if Rukia141 gets a make over, she'll look just like me.

Utau: That's cool, I guess. _Ikuto and Scott grab Rukia141 and try to push her through the door._

Rukia141: Eh?! What are you doing?!

Ikuto: Come on, Rukia141, time for a make over!

Scott: Yeah!

Rukia141: What?! No! No! If you don't stop, I'm going to ask my kitties to attack you! KITTIES!!! KITTIES!!!

Jennifer: It's good to be back! XD

Utau: -_-


	13. Uncertain

_Ikuto sees Jennifer sitting on the couch._

Ikuto: Hey, you're looking good today. _Jennifer's eyes go wide. She tries to speak._

Ikuto: No, don't say anything. _He sits next to her._

Ikuto: I really like your hair. _She gets scared._

Ikuto: Don't tell me you're nervous? _He touches her hair._

Jennifer: Hey Ikuto, Rukia141. You two seem pretty close. _Ikuto's eyes go wide. He stares at the two girls. He gulps and turns to the girl on the couch._

Ikuto: R-Rukia141? _Rukia141 glares._

Rukia141: Pervert!!!

Ikuto: Looks like you got your make over. _Rukia141 grows angrier._

Rukia141: Yes I did! _Punches Ikuto. Amu walks in._

Amu: What's going on?

Jennifer: Seems like Ikuto mistook Rukia141 for me. He tried to hit on me.

Amu: What? Ikuto you were hitting on a girl! _Goes and punches Ikuto_

Ikuto: Ow! Hey! Why are you hitting me for?!

Rukia141: For being a pervert! _Punches Ikuto again. Utau walks in._

Utau: Why are they beating up my brother?

Jennifer: Ikuto was hitting on my sister, thinking it was me.

Utau: What an idiot…

Rukia141: Stay away from me! _Scott enters._

Scott: What the? Wow Rukia141 you are hot! _Utau punches Scott._

Jennifer: Hey I want to punch people too!

Tadase: What's going on?

Jennifer: We are punching each other! _Punches Tadase._

Tadase: This is getting out of hand…_He gets out his cell and dials a number._

* * *

_**Chapter thirteen: Uncertain**_

Yuki gave a groan. She was sore, extremely sore. She was laying on something soft. Yuki opened her eyes and found herself in a room she didn't recognize. She slowly sat up. She was on a bed. She held her head. She had a horrible headache.

"Yuki is awake!" Anokoku cried as she floated up to her. Rin appeared by her side as well. Yuki's throat felt dry, so her voice sounded bad.

"W-where am I?" She asked hoarsely. Anokoku landed on the bed.

"We are in Amu's room. You were brought here after you passed out." She explained. Yuki was taken by surprise. She passed out? When? How? She was clueless, and she couldn't remember anything.

"After we character transformed, we went out of control…I don't remember anything…" Rin informed her as she placed her hood over her head. Yuki's head throbbed.

"All I can remember is when Ikuto took my egg." Yuki said. She suddenly gasped. " My egg! Where is it?" She asked worried. Anokoku pointed to one of the pillows. Yuki turned and saw her little egg on the pillow. She sighed with relief.

"Seems to me that Ikuto gave it back." Anokoku said as Yuki picked up the egg.

"I still think he's the enemy." Rin added as she glided away from the window. "It's getting dark." Yuki looked around the room.

"Where's Amu?" Yuki asked. Anokoku pointed toward the door of Amu's room.

"She's downstairs, she'll be up in a minute." Sure enough, Amu walked through the door holding some drinks and sandwiches, followed by her charas. Amu saw that she was awake and smiled.

"Yuki, how are you feeling?" Amu asked.

"Yes, Yuki, are you feeling well?" Su asked. Yuki nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Yuki replied. Anokoku floated to the tray that Amu brought and grabbed a sandwich. She stuffed her mouth while Rin watched disgusted.

"I called your mom and told her that you'll be spending the night at my house. My parents aren't home, but I'm sure they won't mind." Amu explained. She offered Yuki a glass of juice, which she accepted gratefully. Yuki was fully refreshed when she drank her juice. It was sweet and cool.

"Thank you." She replied. Yuki suddenly winced as she moved her hands. She looked down on them and saw that they were bandaged up. She was confused.

"Why are my hands like this?" She asked bewildered. Amu hesitated for a moment.

"Well, Yuki, when you transformed with Rin, you started to lose control. You attacked everyone and everything. You had no memory of us." She explained as Yuki undid some of her bandages. She grimaced when she saw that her hands had deep slashes and burns. Her hands were stitched up.

"You had this scythe that sucked up your blood. It was bad, really bad." Ran informed. Yuki stared at the gashes. Amu spoke up.

"Nagihiko did a good job cleaning up your cuts." Yuki couldn't believe her ears. She attacked everyone? Everything? How could she do such a thing, it was terrible. Yuki closed her eyes and hugged her knees. She fought back the tears.

"Yuki?" Anokoku asked.

"Why me? Everything happens to me. How come whenever I try to do things right, it turns out bad?" Yuki asked frustrated. Everything went wrong, it turned for the worst.

"Don't beat yourself up, Yuki. You see, there's something we need to talk about." Amu said. The set behind the trees as time passed. Yuki listened as Anokoku and Amu explained to her what happened, and she was shocked when Anokoku labeled her as the Reaper.

"The Reaper? That's horrible!" Yuki exclaimed after Anokoku finished.

"But Yuki! You can help a great deal, all of those children with lost dreams!" Su cried out. Yuki shook her head.

"No, I promise you that I'm going to mess something up. Like at the mall, I almost killed you guys." Yuki said. Amu rolled her eyes.

"That's because it was Ikuto's fault! If that jerk hadn't stolen your egg, then none of this would've happened. Blame him if it makes you feel better." She said. Yuki had to admit that she was right. If Ikuto hadn't pushed her to the limit, then she wouldn't have done those horrible things. The stars were starting to show as it grew dark.

"Even so, you shouldn't trust me…" Yuki sighed. Amu stood up frustrated as she walked to the balcony and closed the doors.

"Yuki, you have the power to make someone's dreams be reborn. When they lose your faith, you can give them that small ray of hope." She said as she sat on the floor. Yuki followed her.

"Yes, but what about those kids who give up their own dreams? What then? I have to sent them to that horrible place you spoke of." She insisted. Amu gave an involuntary shudder. She had told Yuki about the place she opened up with her scythe, those cries of sorrow.

"We can prevent that, if we work together, we can avoid that." Amu replied. Yuki wasn't convinced and even if she did accept her role, how would she know how to do that stuff? _It doesn't make any sense!_

"With our help, I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off." Miki piped up. Amu smiled.

"You see, you're not alone, Yuki." Anokoku said. They saw some headlights enter Amu's driveway. Amu stood up.

"My parents are home, come on, I'll introduce you." She pulled Yuki by the arm and led her downstairs. Yuki was a little surprised when she met her parents and younger sister. Midori and Tsumuga Hinamori were much like Yuki's own parents. Her little sister however Ami. She was also shocked when Ami was able to see her charas, in which Amu later explained that small children often saw charas. Her mother was pleasant and didn't seem as crazy as her mother, though Amu was easily embarrassed. _Is this how I act with my parents._

"Would you like some salad, Yuki?" Midori asked. Yuki took the bowl form her hand as they were eating dinner.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hinamori." It was a pleasant evening for all of them, though Yuki still debated in her mind about the whole Reaper issue. Yuki followed Amu back to her room after dinner. This was her first time sleeping over someone's house, it was exciting for her. They reentered her room.

"Do you want to watch a movie, I have a lot over here." Amu said pointing to a DVD rack.

"Sure." Yuki replied.

"What do you want to watch?" Amu asked.

"Comedy!" Anokoku cried.

"Family!" Su cried.

"Action!" Ran cried.

"Romance!" Miki cried.

"Horror…" Rin said in a low voice. Amu sweat dropped.

"Yuki?" She asked. Yuki merely shrugged.

"It's your choice." At the end, they settled for a horror, in order to take their minds off of things and personally, Yuki preferred a couple of nightmares. It was the movie Child's Play, it wasn't as scary as Yuki thought. In fact, both Amu and Yuki laughed at the small killer doll. Su however, was the only one terrified. After the movie was over, Amu let Yuki borrow some clothes to sleep in. Yuki grabbed the hem of her shirt when she heard Anokoku call out.

"I feel an X-egg…" Yuki and Amu became alert.

"Where?" Amu asked.

"It's very near." Miki said. Amu opened the balcony doors and started out into the dark street. Amu turned seriously to Yuki.

"Let's go, we need to be careful, my parents can't find out we left." Amu said. Yuki nodded. They both suck downstairs. It was late at night, so everyone else was asleep. The charas kept quiet. They opened the front door and stepped out. Rin put her hood on and covered herself completely with her cloak, the moon was out tonight.

"Rin?" Yuki asked once they were out.

"I'm fine…" She replied. The followed their charas down the street. It was rather chilly outside. They ended up going to the woods, not far from Amu's house. It was completely dark and Yuki almost wished they went home. They then heard a strange sound.

"Over there!" Ran cried. Sure enough, they saw the X-egg flee past them. That's when they saw him.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried running after him. They followed him. That's when Yuki remembered. _Doesn't he destroy X-eggs?_ They arrived in a small clearing. Ikuto had cornered the X-egg. He had character changed and so was about to attack.

"No!" Yuki cried out.

"Ikuto don't!" Amu yelled, but it was too late. He shattered the X-egg using his Shadow Claw. Yuki watched in horror as it broke into pieces and vanished into nothing. Ikuto turned to them, his face serious, and somewhat angry.

"It be best if you leave." He said in a low voice. Before they could do or say anything, he disappeared. Amu closed her eyes.

"We're too late…" She said.

"How could he do that?" Yuki asked dumbfounded. Amu shook her head. Yuki suddenly gripped her chest. Amu looked at her confused.

"Yuki?" She asked confused. Yuki felt as if something was tugging at her, beckoning her to go. But go where? She stared at the empty sky and watched small clouds roll by. Again she felt something tugging, something invisible. Yuki then ran.

"Yuki!" Anokoku called out. Yuki had no idea where she was going, but somehow, her heart knew. It was long before she arrived at another small clearing. Yuki stopped as Amu and the charas caught up to her. Amu was catching her breath when she saw Yuki staring at something.

"Oh my…" Amu said. In the middle of the clearing, sat a little girl. She was no younger than nine or eight. She was very still and so they approached carefully. The little girl had a small stuffed rabbit that must have fallen from her hand.

"Um…little girl?" Yuki asked. The little girl didn't say anything. Yuki knelt down beside her. "What's your name?" She asked again. Yuki saw her eyes were dark and empty, as if she had no life, no soul.

"I'll never be a vet. All of the animals will die…" She said softly. Yuki was startled. She looked up at Amu who shook her head.

"Don't say that…" Yuki replied softly. The little girl didn't move, she just stared at nothing.

"That's an impossible dream…" She said softly. Rin appeared by Yuki's side.

"Yuki…I think we should…" She said softly. Yuki stared at her in disbelief.

"Rin, I don't…" Yuki began.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Amu said. Yuki stared at the little girl, she slumped. She was too young for all of this to be happening to her. She turned to Rin and nodded. Yuki stood in front of the little girl. She took a deep breath. She then character transformed. Yuki twirled the staff with her hand and it turned into a scythe. It was different this time. This time Yuki had control of her own mind. She twirled the scythe and stabbed the earth. Amu and the charas watched as she split the earth like before. Yuki couldn't explain it, but it was as if she knew what she was doing. It was strange, but true. Amu braced herself for the horrible cries, but she didn't hear them. Yuki murmured something under her breath. It looked like she was chanting. There was a faint glow and they watched wide eyed at the small chara that rose from the ground.

"Is that?" Amu asked. The little chara wore a small white coat. She had her little hair was tied up and she wore glasses. She seemed to be a deep sleep. She floated over the little girl. Yuki grabbed her scythe which turned back into a staff. She touched the little girl chest with the tip.

"It doesn't matter whether one things your dream is useless or not. What's more important is what you think. The fact that you want to save the life of someone, animal or not, is a very extraordinary thing. You have the heart to discover what you want to do in life, because you are gentle and full of…" Yuki tapped her chest. "…kindness…" She said. The chara was engulfed in a white light that flashed brightly. They saw as she was slowly being enclosed in a small egg. The chara opened her eyes slightly and stared at Yuki.

"Thank you…" She said softly. The egg closed and slowly returned to the little girl. Amu was surprised however, when the egg didn't disappear within her. In fact, the egg landed right next to her. The little girl closed her eyes and opened them. She blinked a few times.

"Where am I?" She asked confused. She suddenly became scared. Yuki broke her transformation and tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, we'll take you home." She said softly. The little girl stared at her wide eyed. Amu approached them.

"Why don't you tell us your name." She asked her nicely. The little girl started to cry. She rubbed her eyes as she hiccupped.

"M-my name is S-Susie…" She replied. Amu touched her shoulder as she helped the Susie get up. She took hold of her stuffed rabbit. Yuki picked up her small egg which was white with a little bit of pink.

"Susie, is it your dream to become a vet?" Yuki asked her. Susie nodded as Amu took her hand. She then gasped as she saw the charas floating around them.

"It's okay, they are our friends." Yuki explained. "So do you want to become a vet?" The small girl nodded, not taking her eyes off of the charas.

"Yes, I want to help all of the animals." She replied. Yuki smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure you do."

"How did you get here?" Amu asked. Susie shrugged.

"I don't know, I was playing in the street. After that, I don't remember what happened." She explained. Yuki was disgusted. Did someone take her and tried to destroy her egg. Was it Ikuto? Amu guided her out of the woods.

"Let's take you home."

It wasn't long before they found her house, all the lights were on and they saw people gathered outside. Yuki could tell that they've been looking for Susie for quite a while.

"That's my house!" Susie exclaimed excited. Before she ran off, Yuki stopped her. She held out the little girl's egg. Susie stared at it, puzzled.

"You see this, Susie. It's yours." Yuki aid handing it to her. Susie took it in her small hands. She looked up at Amu, Yuki, and her charas.

"What's inside?" She asked. Amu smiled.

"Your best friend." She replied. Susie examined the egg and looked up once more.

"It's one of those isn't it?" She asked staring at the charas. Yuki nodded.

"So you better take good care of it." She said winking. Susie smiled and then gave a small laugh.

"Yes, I'll take care of it." She said hugging it tightly. With a wave, Susie ran across the street to her family.

"Wow, that felt good." Amu said as they headed toward her house. Yuki nodded.

"Yes, it was also weird though. I didn't know I could do that."

"You see! You can do something good!" Anokoku exclaimed.

"Yes, at least we know that we can return a child's dream." Amu said. Yuki smiled. She liked the fact that she did manage to do something good. However, it still didn't convince her._ What if I messed up the next time?_ When they reached Amu's house, they quickly snuck back in. They all entered her room. Yuki was tired.

"I could really use some sleep…" Rin said laying down on the bed.

"It's funny how your charas don't sleep in their eggs." Amu said as she undressed herself. Yuki smiled at the sleeping Rin.

"Yeah, they're one of a kind."

Yuki had trouble sleeping, she had a lot on her mind. She thought about the day at the mall, her transformation with Rin, Ikuto, Susie, her charas, her role as the Reaper. It was all too much for her. She just couldn't sleep. Yuki sighed as she saw Amu's sleeping form, at least she was having a good sleep.

"This is just perfect…" Yuki whispered to herself.

"_Sing a lullaby…"_

Yuki froze when she heard the voice. Yuki then slightly sat up. Her egg which was laying on a soft pillow on a chair, floated upwards. Yuki watched, her heart racing. Her chara, her third chara was finally going to be born. The was a small pop as her third Shugo chara burst from her purple blue egg. She stared at Yuki with small purple eyes.

"In quiet times like this…I would prefer to sing a small lullaby…" She told her softly. " I'm Mai…I'm your third chara…"

* * *

Rukia141: You are so lucky readers like you! Or I would kick you out of my house right now! _Rukia141 rung Ikuto's neck._

Ikuto: Ow! It was a mistake! A mistake!

Jennifer: XD I'm hungry!

Utau: At a time like this? _She was standing on Scott's unconscious form._

Jennifer: Yeah, you?

Utau: No... _She was amused by Amu shouting orders._

Amu: That's not enough! Do it again! _Rukia141 rung Ikuto's neck again._

Tadase: 5...4...3...2...1 _The door bursts open_.

Yuki: What's going on here! _Everyone stops._

Jennifer: Snap! _She runs off. Utau follows. Amu and Rukia141 stand up straight._

Amu: Y-Yuki…hi! _Yuki glares. Amu points at Rukia141._

Amu: It was Ruka141's fault!

Rukia141: What?! No! It was Ikuto's fault! Right Ikuto? _Ikuto is on the floor dizzy._

Yuki: If the cops come here again, I'll kick all of your butts over the rainbow! Now drop down and give me fifty push-ups!

_Hours Later_

_Rukia141 struggles to do push-ups._

Rukia141: Can I stop now?

Yuki: Are you kidding? That was only four push-ups!

Rukia141: Whaaaah! I want to stop!

_Jennifer and Utau watch_

Utau: Ikuto and Amu are done, wow Rukia141 has a long way to go.

Jennifer: You can do it Rukia141! WE BELIEVE IN YOU! XD


	14. Mai

_Rukia141 runs into the living room_

Rukia141: Look what I got! Look what I got! _She waves something in the air._

Amu: What is it Rukia141?

Ruka141: One of my readers gave me an Anti-Ikuto Flirting Device!

Amu: Wow! That's cool! Does it work? _Rukia141 pulls out some instructions._

Rukia141: It says here that I have to attach a little chip on Ikuto's neck. If he starts flirting with girls, then it'll shock him. You can control the power with this remote.

Amu: Cool let's try it out. _She takes the remote. Scott comes in._

Scott: Hey cutie! _He puts an arm around Rukia141._

Rukia141: UTAU! UTAU! LOOK AT SCOTT! _Scott jumps out the window._

Amu: Idiot…

Rukia141: Heh, heh, heh…

Amu: Well, let's stick it on his neck. _Amu whispers in Rukia141's ear._

_Later that day_

_Ikuto was face down on the couch snoring. Rukia141 and Amu quietly stick the chip on his neck._

Amu: Great, let's wake him up, then Rukia141 you flirt with him.

Rukia141: What?! No way!

Amu: I'll pay you five dollars.

Rukia141: No!

Amu: I'll give you ten dollars.

Rukia141: No! three dollars! Take it or leave it!

Amu:…deal…

_Rukia141 shakes Ikuto while Amu goes and hides._

Rukia141: Ikuto, Ikuto, wake up.

_Ikuto stirs awake. He sees Rukia141 and gets scared._

Ikuto: Who are you? I mean, which sister are you?

Rukia141: I'm um…Jennifer! _Ikuto looks suspicious_

Ikuto: Oh really? _Rukia141 gets closer to him._

Rukia141: Yes, I just wanted to apologize for what my sister did to you the other day. I'm so sorry. _Rukia141 pouts._

Ikuto: Oh, well don't worry about that. _Puts arm around her._

_BZZZZTTTZZZ_

_Rukia141 laughs as Ikuto gets shocked._

Ikuto: What the hell?!

Rukia141: Yes! It works! Thank you jackinafrickinbox!

Amu: Alright! _Rukia141 and Amu high five._

Ikuto: What did you do to me?! And you're not Jennifer are you?!

Rukia141:We attached an Anti-Ikuto Flirting Device to your neck! And no I'm not!

Ikuto: Are you crazy?! _Tries to detach the chip, but gets shocked._

Amu: It's no use, it's programmed to where we are the only ones who can take it off.

_Scott comes back in and sees a paralyzed Ikuto on the floor._

Scott: Whoa dude, what happened.

Ikuto: They attached something to my neck so I can't flirt with girls. If I do, I get shocked.

Scott: Wow, might as well turn gay.

Ikuto: Shut up!

Amu: Try taking it off. _Scott tries to take chip off._

_BZZZZTTTZZZ_

Scott: Son of a fudge cake!

Ikuto: Told you…

Rukia141: I might get one for you Scott.

Scott: Please have mercy on me…

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Mai**_

Yuki watched as her little chara floated to her. It was so dark, but she could see the faint glow that was coming from her little body. Mai had a dark purple kimono and her eyes were violet. She had long black hair and Yuki saw she was really pale, so pale that Yuki could've of sworn that she could see through her. Mai had many flowers in her hair, making her just as pretty as Rin, but only by a bit. Mai gave a little blush as she hid her face.

"I'm sorry, but singing makes me feel better." She stated shyly. Yuki watched in wonder as Mai landed on her lap.

"Do you know how long we waited for you?" Yuki asked. Mai looked down.

"The quiet is so peaceful isn't it?" She replied. It was still and quiet, and oddly enough, Yuki enjoyed it. She smiled to herself. Mai had closed her little eyes and Yuki could hear that she was humming. Now Yuki didn't know anything about singing, but her humming was beautiful. She wasn't singing, but she was humming! Yuki couldn't imagine how wonderful Mai would sound if she actually sung. The melody was so soft and peaceful. It soothed her.

"How beautiful…" Yuki whispered. Mai stopped humming and Yuki almost wished she hadn't. Mai looked at her with her little violet eyes.

"Sing with me, Yuki…" She told her quietly. Yuki was surprised. She shook her head.

"No, I can't sing." She replied hurriedly.

"What does it matter if you can sing or not? If it's something you enjoy doing, then you should go for it. Don't doubt yourself, Yuki. It's the worst thing you can do to yourself."

"No Mai, I can't sing, I really can't." Yuki insisted. Mai looked at her intently.

"How do you know Yuki?" She asked. Yuki didn't answer, she couldn't answer. Yuki felt embarrassed.

"I just do…" Was all she could manage to say. Mai started to hum again. Yuki took a breath as she listened.

"Music is every where. It's something that you can love, to express your feelings with. When you sing, it tells us about you. Like a garden…" Mai said. Yuki looked at her confused.

"A garden?" She asked. Mai nodded.

"That's right, Yuki. A garden is a love song between a human being and Mother Nature. Music isn't just something that can be heard from our mouths, but from our hearts. Sing with me Yuki." Mai said once more. Yuki watched as Mai floated to the balcony doors. Yuki followed her carefully, not wanting to wake anyone. Mai pointed to the doors and Yuki opened them. Mai floated onto the balcony while Yuki closed the door behind her. The night was beautiful. It was a little cold, but beautiful. Mai stared at the moon.

"The night is great." Yuki said. Mai nodded.

"The night is where everyone is at home, having wonderful dreams. The moon is the greatest of all. She listens with love." Mai sighed as Yuki remained silent. This brought back a certain memory. When she was little, her mother would always sing a certain lullaby to her. It was such a beautiful lullaby, something she enjoyed hearing. Her mother had such a beautiful voice, Yuki couldn't believe she stopped asking her mom to sing it. It was sad…

_Close your eyes, the night is falling. _

_Morning skies will soon return again _

_A pillow for your head A warm and cozy bed _

_Is waiting for you _

Yuki looked at Mai. Mai was singing. Mai was singing that lullaby she loved so much. Mai was singing her lullaby, and she was singing it to the moon.

_Up above, the moon is glowing _

_Bright with love among the shining stars _

_And each and every night _

_It shares a special light _

_For someone to see _

Yuki felt small tears as the song reached her, reached her heart.

_Dreaming now and dreaming always _

_Thinking how the world keeps turning 'round _

_And all the stars agree It's love that sets them free _

_To shine through the night_

She was singing! Yuki couldn't believe herself. She was singing! She followed Mai's soft melody.

_So if you ever lose your way along the road _

_Or if the walls are closing in on you _

_Remember all the love we share, and then you'll find _

_You know what to do _

They were singing together. Both Mai and Yuki were singing together, how could Yuki explain. She was singing, something she wanted to do, but was too scared to try it.

_Every star deserves some moonlight _

_Lonely are the ones who wait in dark _

_But somewhere in your heart _

_You'll find a little part _

_Of your light to share _

Yuki didn't notice when Mai stopped singing, but Yuki kept going however. She was so caught up in the moment. The night sky was her audience.

_Drift away into the twilight _

_Don't delay the dreams that fill your mind _

_And anywhere you are _

_No matter near or far _

_I'll love you the same_

Yuki sang the last note and it drifted away from her. The night was quiet again, but it had gotten more magical somehow. Yuki smiled to herself as Mai floated to her.

"You see, your voice was beautiful. These things need to be tried out, before you can decide whether you should continue. Isn't that your dream?" She asked. This was something Yuki wasn't expecting.

"Um…I don't know what my dream is. My true dream." She replied. Mai stared at the sky one more time.

"I think it's best for you to go back to sleep. It's late and you'll be tired." Mai told her. Yuki smiled.

"Thank you Mai."

************************************************************************

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up! The other egg hatched! Yuki!" Anokoku was screaming at her. Yuki stirred and groaned.

"Let her sleep, Anokoku." Mai's small voice answered. Yuki's eyes shot open as she remembered last night.

"Mai!" Yuki cried. Yuki saw Anokoku, Mai, Rin and Miki in the room. Yuki couldn't see Amu or her other two charas.

"Where's Amu?" Yuki asked.

"She's downstairs helping with breakfast." Miki answered. Yuki got a closer look at Mai. She was extremely pale, and Yuki worried if she was sick. _Can charas get sick?_

"Mai, are you…okay?" Yuki asked. Mai stared at her.

"Wait, did you already know that she hatched?" Rin asked from the corner of the room. Yuki nodded.

"Yeah, she hatched last night." Yuki informed them. Anokoku became slightly annoyed.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"Well, you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." Yuki told her. Anokoku mimicked her. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Oh, real mature Anokoku!" Yuki called.

"_Oh, real mature Anokoku!_" She mimicked again.

"Stop it!"

"_Stop it!_"

"I'm going to tell Amu that you're awake." Mai said passing through the wall.

"Holy cow!" Yuki cried in alarm. Miki looked startled.

"What is it?" She asked. Yuki pointed at the wall where Mai passed through.

"She can pass through walls!" Yuki exclaimed. Anokoku and Rin seemed unfazed.

"Yeah, she can do that." Anokoku said.

"Can charas do that?" She asked. Yuki jumped out of bed.

"No, charas don't-Hey!" Anokoku cried out as Yuki grabbed her and rushed to the wall. She pressed Anokoku to the wall.

"Are you sure? That is so weird! Mai! Mai!" Yuki was literally screaming at the wall. Anokoku was struggling against her grip.

"Let go of me!" Anokoku cried. Mai suddenly appeared above them. She looked curiously at Yuki.

"Yuki?" She asked. Yuki let go of Anokoku and stared up at Mai.

"How can you do that Mai?" Yuki was so freaked out. How can Mai be the only chara that can pass through walls and objects. She stared at Mai for a long while. Mai was really pale, and last night she though she could see through her…_see through her…_

"EH! You're a ghost!" Yuki cried in surprise. Amu walked into the room with Ran and Su.

"What's all the commotion?" She asked. Yuki pointed at Mai.

"My chara is a ghost!" Yuki told her.

"I'm not a ghost…I'm a phantom." Mai told her casually.

"Phantom?! What's the difference!" Yuki cried out.

"A ghost is the spirit of a dead person or thing. I'm not dead." Mai explained. Yuki scoffed.

"Oh yeah, okay." Yuki said. It was silent for a moment. Yuki then tried to place a finger on her little arm, but it just went through! Yuki freaked once more.

"Now how does that prove that you're not a ghost!" Yuki yelled. Amu sweat dropped.

"At least we are all together." Anokoku whispered to Rin.

* * *

The song was "Lullaby for Tohru" by pixitricks. You should listen to it, it's really good! XD

* * *

Ikuto: Kill me, Scott, there's no reason for me to live…

Scott: Sorry dude, it blows.

Ikuto: I can't get near a girl.

Scott: Why don't we trick Amu or Rukia141 into getting it off?

Ikuto: How, they are way too smart…well at least Amu is…

Scott: I know! You flirt with Amu! _Ikuto stares_

Ikuto: Apparently you aren't either…

Scott: Make her think you like her! She'll fall head over heels for you!

_Jennifer passes the living room._

Jennifer: Won't work, she has a boyfriend.

Scott: Crap…

Ikuto: Wait, she has a boyfriend? When? How?

Jennifer: Some guy named Jacob, I heard they are very close.

Scott: Man there goes our chance of happiness.

Ikuto:…

Scott: Wait, you're the one with the Anti-Flirting Device, why am I being gloomy. See you sucker.

Ikuto: Utau is right behind your heels, you can't flirt with girls. _Scott stops._

Scott: Darn! I forgot about that! _Scott slouches._

Jennifer: I'm still trying to figure out why Utau accepted to be your girlfriend.

Ikuto: Pity…

Scott: Good looks.

Jennifer: The world may never know…


	15. Rivalry

_Rukia141 was jumping on the couch happy._

Ikuto: What the heck is wrong with you?

Rukia141: I got a magic muffin!

Ikuto: A what?

Rukia141: A magic muffin!

Ikuto: Please don't tell me one of your readers gave you that.

Rukia141: Yup, yup, yup!

Ikuto: Oh boy…

_Scott comes in_

Scott: Hey my brother from another mother!

Ikuto: Rukia141 has a magic muffin…

Scott: A magic muffin? What does it do?

Rukia141: I don't know…

_Silence_

Ikuto: You accepted something that you don't know what it does?!

Scott: Well for Rukia141...

Ikuto: Yeah, you're right.

Rukia141: Hey!

Ikuto: So where is this muffin?

_Rukia141 runs in the kitchen_

Rukia141: It's in here and I think it's blueberry.

Scott: Cool

_They stare at the muffin._

Ikuto: Now what?

Rukia141: I don't know…

_Rukia141 pinches the muffin and holds a small piece to her mouth._

Ikuto: Wait!

Rukia141: What?

Ikuto: I don't know…

Rukia141: You're stupid.

_Places the piece in her mouth, nothing happens._

Scott: I guess it doesn't work.

_Rukia141 shrugs._

Rukia141: Maybe we have to do something.

Ikuto: Like what?

_They sit and think, think, think_.

Amu: If you think to much, you're heads will blow.

Ikuto: Shut up.

Amu: What's your problem?

_Rukia141 pounds her head on the table._

Amu: Oh cool a muffin.

Rukia141 & Scott & Ikuto: NO!

_Amu takes a bite._

Rukia141: No, my muffin!

Amu: It's just a muffin, gosh I wish you guys would lighten up.

_Rukia141, Scott, and Ikuto started to float._

Amu: What the?

Rukia141: IT'S A WISHING MUFFIN!!!!! I wish I had a pokemon!

Ikuto: A pokemon?! You wished for a pokemon?!

_There came a small puff of smoke and a little Charmander appears._

Rukia141: CUTE!!!

Scott: Can't you wish us down?

Amu: I seriously need to leave this house…

_**Chapter 15: Rivalry**_

Yuki stared at Mai who had become quite good friends with Su. She floated here and there, and all around Amu's house, singing and floating through the walls. Mai was different from Rin and Anokoku. She also noticed how Anokoku and Rin didn't pick on her. It was weird, Mai had some sort of connection Rin and Anokoku. Of course Yuki wasn't going to ask, she already freaked out enough with Mai being a phantom, or ghost, or whatever she was. That day, Amu and Yuki decided to go the Yuki's house so she could change and go out again.

"Let's go to the mall again, and then go out to eat." Amu suggested. Yuki agreed. They walked to her house. Ran and Anokoku floated around making a lot of noise, while Miki and Rin were having a type of silent conversation. The day was beautiful, and it had stopped snowing, winter was almost over. Yuki let her hair fall down and yawned loudly. Maybe now that her charas were born, Ikuto might stop bothering her. That seemed to make her day more better than before.

"Step back, my mom might jump on us." Yuki warned. Amu smiled as Yuki opened the door to her house. She let Amu enter her house.

"Yuki! My Yuki is home!" Nikki cried out happily as she took hold of Yuki in a bear crunching hug. Yuki couldn't breathe as she saw Amu give a small laugh.

"Mom, mom please!" Yuki cried. Nikki let her go.

"Oh Amu! How nice to see you! Did you girls have fun?" She asked. They nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Taske. We enjoyed ourselves." Amu told her. Yuki had never seen her mother act so happy for her. It took a long time for Yuki to realize how pretty her mother was. She was short, which explains Yuki's size. But she had long silky black hair, but her eyes were a large brown. Yuki got her blue eyes from her father. Yuki smiled to herself.

"Mom, I'm just going to go change, Amu wants me to go to the mall with her." Yuki explained while heading upstairs.

"Oh, okay sweetie, do you need money?" Nikki asked. Yuki shook her head.

"No, mom. That's okay." Yuki called. She quickly went to her room and changed. She brushed her hair and put on her favorite hairclip. She looked herself in the mirror one last time before heading out. Yuki waved goodbye to her mother and then walked with Amu. Yuki sighed in content, life was good at the moment. Yuki was glad that Nikki didn't notice her hands, she would have fainted if she saw the gashes on her hands.

"Amu, is Ikuto really capable of such things?" Yuki asked. Amu looked a little taken aback by her question. Sure, Yuki didn't blame her, after all, Ikuto was an idiot. However, the night Mai was born, after they returned from the balcony, they had a very interesting conversation.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mai, I'm glad you are okay. I was worried that Ikuto would have taken you from me." Mai stopped floating and faced her. She gave a soft smile._

"_Ikuto really isn't a very bad person. When he saw that you were suffering…he wanted to save you at all cost." She replied. Yuki scoffed as she thought of Ikuto being generous. Yuki sat silently on the floor._

"_I find that hard to believe. It was his fault that all of this happened." She told her back. Mai watched Rin and Anokoku sleep soundly._

"_Haven't you ever thought that Ikuto could be a victim in all of this as well? Is it really fair to label him as the enemy?" Mai asked her. Yuki glared._

"_Is it fair that Ikuto can be such a jerk?" Yuki asked back. Mai gave a small giggle as she shook her hair._

"_You are so much like Anokoku, stubborn and really clueless." She pointed out._

"_Hey!" Yuki whispered. Mai giggled once more._

"_Don't take it all out on Ikuto. He may not be that bad." Mai said floating toward the bed. Yuki followed her._

"_I don't know, I hope you're right. At least you trust him, because honestly Mai, I can't."_

_**End Flashback**_

"What do you mean by that Yuki?" Amu asked. Yuki looked up at the sky.

"I mean, can Ikuto really be this bad, and try to harm us?" Yuki asked. Amu frowned as she was in deep thought.

"I don't know, Yuki. He must be, I mean, he wouldn't cause you so much harm if he wasn't." Amu told her. Yuki looked down as she said this.

"Actually, I think it really is about me…" Yuki said softly. Amu stared at her in confusion. They reached the mall. For some reason, the mall was packed. It wasn't like the day before. Today, was more full, it was so odd.

"Wow, it's so full. Do you still want to go in?" Amu asked. Yuki could tell that Amu really wanted to, so she wasn't going to ruin it for her, even though she really didn't want to. Crowded places really didn't suit Yuki at all.

"Yeah, let's go in." They entered. It was hard to see or get through the crowd. They managed though, but it was still a little difficult. Amu took Yuki to all the stores they could go to. Amu bought so many clothes and Yuki found a really cool hat. They then passed a store where they sold shirts, hats, and skateboards. Amu was dragged into there by Yuki.

"I didn't know that you skateboarded." Amu laughed as Yuki admired all the skateboards. She nodded as she scanned the area.

"I did back then, I used to skateboard with my cousin, he taught me everything about it. Then we moved to a different state in America and I never saw him again. After that we moved here, so yeah, it's been a while." Yuki explained. She saw Amu staring at the different boards.

"It would be cool to see you skateboarding." Amu said laughing. Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, but well anyways, let's go check out the other stores." She said. Amu and Yuki walked all around the mall, until they reached the center of it. That's where it was the most packed. They couldn't even move.

"Dang, you can't even see where you're going." Amu said. Yuki couldn't help but agree. People were pushing and yelling, it was nerve racking. Then they saw two girls rush past them.

"There's no way she's here!" One yelled. The other girl nodded as she tried to get through to where ever she wanted to go.

"I promise she's here! She's signing discs up in the front. Utau Hoshina is here!" The girl managed to push past the others and dragged her friend with her. Amu looked surprised.

"Utau is here?" She asked. Yuki looked at her lost. Who was Utau? What was she? A celebrity?

"Amu, who's Utau?" Yuki asked. Amu grabbed her by the arm and pushed past the people as well.

"Utau Hoshina is a famous singer, but she also owns charas. (A/N In this story, Dia isn't taken by Utau. She's still Amu's XD)

"What? Really?" Yuki asked as she was accidentally elbowed on her arm by someone.

"Yes, but she's as bad as Ikuto, Utau can turn eggs into X-eggs…" Amu informed her. Yuki was surprised and understood at once why Amu was so serious about this.

"That's horrible."

"Yes, we have to see if she isn't going to do something out of hand." Amu said. They had finally reached the front, and Yuki got a glimpse of her. Utau was sitting behind a large table, signing CDs and albums. Yuki was surprised by her beauty, Utau Hoshina was so pretty. She had long blond hair tied in pig tails and she had large purple blue eyes. Though she had a very serious look to her face. Yuki managed to get out of the crowd.

"That's her." Amu said. Yuki watched as Utau was surrounded by so many people, mostly teenagers. Utau looked up from the albums and came eye to eye with Yuki. Her large cold eyes burned into Yuki's warm ones. Utau was staring at her with such hate, that Yuki was almost scared. Utau called someone. A man appeared by her side and she whispered something in his ear. Yuki had this bad premonition. She tugged at Amu's arm.

"Amu, I think we should go…" Yuki whispered. Amu stared at her.

"Why, Yuki we can't leave her alone." She insisted.

"Yes, I know, but she's just signing albums, I'm sure that's all she's here for." Yuki told her. Amu hesitated for a moment. She then gave in.

"All right, but we have to come by and check on her one last time." She said. Yuki nodded in agreement. They left the giant crowd and walked around for a bit.

"I have to admit, though, she's really pretty." Yuki said out loud. Yuki also didn't see Utau's charas anywhere. In fact…

"Yeah and also-" Amu was saying, but she didn't finish because Yuki cried out in alarm.

"Amu, where are our charas?!" She yelled. Amu looked around, sure enough, Miki, Ran, and Su were gone. Mai, Rin, and Anokoku were nowhere to be seen as well.

"Darn them! They floated off somewhere!" Amu yelled annoyed.

"We have to go find them!" Yuki said leading Amu away. They spent almost all day trying to find the missing charas. It was so frustrating. After a few hours however, they began to find them. Mai was with Su in the cooking section of the mall. Rin was in Hot Topic examining the many shirts on display. Anokoku was in a toy store causing trouble and scaring little kids by moving the toys. Ran was in the sports department doing Lord knows what. However, Miki was still nowhere to be found and Amu was getting worried.

"We searched the mall three times! Where could she be?" Amu cried out. Yuki tried to comfort her.

"I'm sure she went outside, let's look for her there." Yuki and Amu, along with the other charas, went outside. The went around the mall and then somewhat into the woods, but still no Miki. The sun was going down and Rin covered herself with her cloak. That's when they heard him.

"Nya, come and get it!" A certain little cat teased. They found Miki and Yoru fighting, or at least, Miki was. Yoru was waving a small bag in the air.

"Give it back!" Miki cried. Yuki saw that Yoru had taken Miki's little blue bag. "It has my things in there!"

"Hey leave her alone!" Amu yelled. Yoru snickered as he floated out of sight. Yuki dreaded this. If Yoru was here, then that meant that Ikuto was nearby. Miki followed Yoru into the woods. They ran after them.

"Miki! Miki wait!" Ran yelled. They stopped and scanned the area.

"Yoru, it isn't nice to pick on little girls." A voice came.

"Aw damn…" Yuki said in a low voice. Sure enough, Ikuto appeared on a tree.

"What are two defenseless little sixth graders doing out here all alone?" He asked smirking. Ikuto laid down on the tree branch, his hands behind his head.

"Tell Yoru to stop picking on Miki!" Amu yelled at him. Ikuto looked at Amu from the tree.

"Sorry about that, we get bored easily. I didn't come here to cause trouble, I came to warn you. No I came to warn Yuki." He said turning to her.

"Me?" Yuki asked. She was confused. What did Ikuto want? Ikuto stood up and stared at her. Yuki recalled everything about him. So much trouble he's caused her.

"Kill him…" Rin whispered. Yuki shushed her.

"Be careful Yuki, I might have let something slip." He said smiling.

"What are you taking about?" Yuki yelled. He just smirked once more. He signaled for Yoru who dropped Miki's bag and followed him. Ikuto disappeared and they were alone again.

"What did he mean?" Amu asked.

"I think we should go." Mai said. They were all tired, but confused. Yuki and Amu decided to head back. It was when they got out of the woods that they stopped short. Yuki was shocked to see none other than Utau Hoshina standing with her arms crossed. It was then that she saw her charas. One was a little angel while the other one was a little devil chara. They were cute, at least Yuki though so.

"Yuki Taske. That's you isn't it?" Utau asked coldly. Yuki winced, this brought her back to the time with Saaya and her goons. "Of course it is, with your pretty little face and all, it's hard to miss."

"Utau, what do you want?" Amu asked standing her ground. Utau narrowed her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you Amu, I come to tell Yuki something." Utau snapped at her. Yuki became a little annoyed, she didn't like how she was talking to her.

"Yeah, so butt out!" The little devil chara cried. Anokoku floated up to her.

"Nice horns, are they fake?" She asked. The other chara smiled wickedly.

"Why don't I give you a jab and find out for yourself." She said. Anokoku grinned as she showed the chara her pointed little teeth.

"Is that a challenge?" Anokoku replied.

"Ii, that's enough." Utau said. The devilish little chara smirked at Anokoku.

"We'll pick this up later." She told her.

"Oh, it's far from over." Anokoku said.

"Yuki, let me tell you this, stay away from Ikuto." She stated firmly. Yuki was taken by surprise. Stay away from Ikuto? Is that all she wanted? Why did she have such a hatred toward her. Wait, he didn't happen to tell Utau about his feelings for her. How?

"_Be careful Yuki, I might have let something slip."_

"That bastard…" Yuki cursed. Utau glared at her.

"You won't get the end of it, Yuki. It would be best if you stay away. I love Ikuto!" She yelled. Yuki didn't know what to say. So it was a lover's quarrel…_What the hell do I have to do with any of this?! _Yuki stamped her foot.

"I couldn't care less about Ikuto! I don't like him!" Yuki yelled. Utau scoffed.

"Oh yeah, that's original. Listen to me Yuki, you don't know who you're messing with." She threatened. Utau turned to leave.

"Utau! What are you planning?" Amu asked her. Utau smirked as she walked away. Ii stuck her tongue out at Anokoku who made a face back.

"Tonight I might have a little show at the park. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled." She replied. Amu frowned as Utau left. Amu grabbed Yuki by the arm. Amu and Yuki ran to the park. Yuki knew perfectly well what Utau was planning. How could people like Ikuto and Utau exist in the world? Yuki clenched her fists. She promised herself that she would put an end to all of that. She would fight alongside her charas and the Guardians and protect any innocent child.

"You know what's most twisted about her?" Amu asked. Yuki didn't stop running.

"What?" Yuki asked as they neared the park. Amu frowned.

"Utau Hoshina is in love with Ikuto, her brother…" She said with disgust in her voice.

"I can't believe it…" Yuki answered. They reached the park and found a large crowd gathered around a stage that had been set up.

"Utau sings in order to turn the eggs into X-eggs." Amu explained.

"Then it will be my job to stop her…if it's the last thing I do." Yuki said as they stopped and watched the sun set beyond the horizon. "That I promise." She then felt Mai sit on her shoulder.

"Together." She said.

_**End of Part One: Yuki, fitting in.**_

_**Next Part coming up next chapter. Part Two: Amu, In Pain and Hurt.**_

* * *

Ikuto: If we sneak that muffin away from Rukia141, then maybe I can wish this stupid chip off me.

Scott: That's not going to be easy.

Rukia141: Charmander, flamethrower!

_Fire is shot at Scott and Ikuto_

Scott: GAH!

Ikuto: Watch it!

Scott: Hey Rukia141, can we have a bite out of that muffin?

Rukia141: No

Ikuto: Why not?

Rukia141: Because.

Scott: That's not fair.

Rukia141: Life's not fair!

Ikuto: Now I'll never get this chip off!

Scott: Like I said, might as well turn gay.

Ikuto: Will you shut up! That's it, I'm going to flirt, whether they like it or not!

_Ikuto sees Amu_

Ikuto: Kiss me!

Amu: What?!

_Ikuto grabs Amu_

BZZZZTTTZZZZ

Amu: Serves you right pervert.

Rukia141: I wish for a mansion!

The house turns into a giant mansion

Amu: Wow, Rukia14!

_Suddenly the pokemon Mewtwo floats by the living room._

Amu: What the?!

Rukia141: I wished for Mewtwo! XD

Mewtwo: Good evening…

Ikuto: Stop wishing for pokemon!

Rukia141: And you still got to catch them all!

_Scott points to the floor. They see a small piece of muffin. Ikuto picks it up._

Ikuto: This is exactly what I need…

_Yuki comes in and sees the commotion._

Yuki: What is going on!

_They stop._

Rukia141: Um…nothing…

_Hides muffin._

_Ikuto eats the small piece of muffin._

Ikuto: I wish for the Anti-Flirting Device to come off!

_It comes off._

Ikuto: Yes!

Rukia141: I wish for it to be back on!

_It comes back on._

Ikuto: No!

Rukia141: Heh, heh, heh…

Yuki: Am I the only sane one here?


	16. Silent Melody

Mewtwo: You really are pathetic.

Ikuto: What? You're still here?

Mewtwo: Are you really going to do what a human girl says?

Ikuto: What are you talking about?

Mewtwo: Are you really going to stop mating because of those girls?

Ikuto:…

Mewtwo: Oh, excuse me, I mean make out.

Ikuto: Shouldn't you be trying to take over the world or something?

Mewtwo: Tried it, didn't work…

Ikuto: Sucks…

Mewtwo: Yeah, I know…

_Silence_

Amu: What are you doing?! Hurry up and clean! A visitor is coming over!

Ikuto: What visitor?

Amu: Clean!

_They start cleaning. Ikuto touches the chip and gets shocked._

_BZZZZTTTZZZZ_

Ikuto: Son of a female dog!

Mewtwo: Here, let me help you with that.

_Blasts the chip off with his psychic powers._

Ikuto: Wow, thanks! You know that Rukia141 is going to kill you right?

Mewtwo: I know, but she loves me too much to do that.

Rukia141: Oh Mewtwo my love!

Ikuto: Wow…

Mewtwo: Told you so…

* * *

_**Part Two: Amu, In Pain and Hurt**_

_**Chapter 16: Silent Melody**_

The night was cool, but not cold. The park was crowded with so many people it was unreal. Amu stared at the stage that was already set up. Utau wasn't kidding, she was going to do something terrible. She was going to take away all of those peoples' eggs. Amu was annoyed, she was annoyed at the fact that Utau still had the nerve to pick a fight with Yuki. Amu stared at Yuki who had this blazing look on her face. They looked at each other.

"Let's get closer." Yuki said. Amu agreed. They went to the center of the park, the closer they got, the harder it was to get through. Amu silently cursed her luck. Yuki tapped her arm and Amu turned to her. Yuki pointed in a direction. Sure enough, Amu saw Yaya and Tadase. Amu smiled in spite of herself, she was glad to see Tadase. She couldn't help it, she had a crush on since she transferred to the school. Yuki tugged her arm and Amu followed. Tadase saw them and greeted them.

"Hinamori-san, Taske-san." He said smiling. Amu fought the blush that was threatening to rise to her cheek. Yuki's face lightened a little, which was weird, since earlier she looked like she wanted to kill someone and if looks could kill…

"What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked. Yaya started hugging Yuki, who became embarrassed.

"We came to hear Utau sing!" Yaya cried. "Oh Princess Yuki, are you okay?"

"Yes Yaya, I'm fine." Yuki said smiling slightly. Amu saw from the corner of her eye that Yuki hid her hands behind her back. Amu felt sorry for her, so many bad things have happened to her.

"Actually, knowing what she is capable of, we decided to keep watch." Tadase explained. Amu smiled as did Yuki.

"Great, we can keep an eye out together, I have a very weird feeling about this." Yuki told them as she gave a shudder.

"That chara of hers, Ii, I really want to give her a piece of my mind." Anokoku said smirking.

"Wait, you met her already?" Yaya asked Yuki. Yuki nodded grimly.

"Unfortunately yes, and she accused me of liking Ikuto." Yuki informed. She made a face which made Yaya laugh. Amu smiled as Yuki crossed her arms.

"I mean honestly, Ikuto? That jerk who caused so much trouble for me? That Ikuto? No thank you, I rather much die alone if he was the last guy on earth." Yuki kept going. Tadase shook his head as Amu finally let out a small laugh. Amu noticed Yuki's discomfort when talking about Ikuto. She cast her eyes downwards and looked up at the stage. Amu followed her gaze and immediately became alert. The whole crowd screamed and yelled as Utau Hoshina stepped on stage.

"There she is…" Yuki said slowly. They all became serious as Utau took the microphone in her hand. The song started playing. She had a beautiful voice, though Amu was never going to admit that. In fact, she had her CD album stashed underneath her bed, ashamed of herself for liking the enemy. That was the only good thing that Utau did, sing, but for a bad cause. Amu saw as Utau character changed, though the people were too caught up in her song to notice. Bat like wings appeared on her back as she sung. Then the fun started…

"Look!" Yaya yelled. They all watched as the young people and kids froze on their spots. Slowly a dark aurora surrounded most of the people as their eggs were extracted from their hearts. Yuki had a look of fury on her face and Amu knew well that Yuki despised those who robbed a person of their egg. A large number of X-eggs floated in the air, captivated by Utau's song. Then the eggs shot in different directions, disappearing into the trees and out of sight. Amu knew all too well that Ikuto was waiting for them in the dark…

"We have to hurry!" Amu yelled. The four Guardians ran out from the crowd. They had no idea where to start.

"Let's start here, then we can circle the park. Let's hurry, we don't want them disappearing into town." Tadase ordered. They ran into the woods, disparate to find the X-eggs. It was hard for them to see anything as they left behind the light of the live concert that Utau was giving. Amu character transformed into Amulet Heart and Yuki character transformed into Dark Reaper. The two girls went into different directions as they left Tadase and Yaya to look somewhere else. Amu didn't know how long she was searching, but she suddenly felt someone rush past her.

"What the?" Amu said. Miki and Su were close behind when Miki suddenly shouted.

"Amu, it's Ikuto! Hurry!"

"No…" Amu whispered. She then jumped into the sky hoping to see any movement in the trees. She saw him. He was close behind an X-egg. Ikuto had character transformed into Black Lynx. Amu grew angry as he aimed to destroy the X-egg. She flew toward his direction at a high speed. Ikuto was about to use Slash Claw when suddenly…

"No, Ikuto!" Amu slammed into him with full force. They toppled to the ground, Amu on top.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked. She didn't say anything to him as she faced the X-egg. Amu quickly purified it and watched it go back to its owner, whoever it was. Amu sighed heavily as she sprawled on the soft ground again. She was so tired, so very tired. This night was becoming more and frustrating.

"Can you get off of me?" Ikuto asked. Amu immediately shot up. She had completely forgot about Ikuto. Blushing like an idiot, she stood up and didn't face him.

"Jerk, how could you even think about destroying someone's egg?" Amu asked angrily. "Do you know the trouble Yuki and I are going through?" She shot at him. The eighteen year old stood up.

"Yuki's here?" He asked. Amu crossed her arms.

"Of course she's here." Amu retorted. Why did he care? _Don't tell me he's going to cause trouble for her again? _"Ikuto don't do anything that will get her into trouble. Ikuto?" She was alone, Ikuto was long gone.

************************************************************************

Amu had found Yuki along with Tadase and Yaya. They were facing two X-eggs. Amu landed next to Tadase.

"How many did you find?" She asked him. Tadase looked grim.

"Yuki managed to purify two eggs and they were the ones that Tsukiyomi destroyed." He informed. Amu frowned.

"I had a run in with him earlier."

"He didn't harm you, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked worriedly. Amu gave a reassuring smile.

"No, Tadase, I'm fine." She told him. Yuki suddenly cried out to them.

"Amu, purify these eggs! Hurry!" Amu obeyed as she took her stance.

"Amu! Look out!" Su cried. Amu jumped out of the way as a massive wave of butterflies hit the spot where she was standing. The sudden attack scared away the eggs. Yuki cried out in anger. Amu saw Utau in her character transformation. She had on a red dress that puffs out at the bottom. It had small black stripes running down it, and had a bat shape on the top. Utau also had bat wings in her hair, and large red boots. Around her neck was a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross. Amu saw that Yuki broke her transformation with Rin. Amu knew well if Yuki's anger got the best of her she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"What are you waiting for?" Utau called to them. Amu was about to jump and fight her when Yuki suddenly yelled.

"No Amu! This is my fight!" Amu gave in, but she wasn't happy about it. Yuki then character transformed with Anokoku. It was the first time Amu saw Yuki transform with Anokoku. When she transformed, Yuki had a comical look on her face. Her beautiful black hair wasn't black, but white and her eyes…they were a bloody red. Amu felt something brush against her legs. Yaya gave a cry of alarm as the shadow of the trees moved. Utau dodged as the shadow tried to whip her.

"What's the matter, don't you want to play?" Yuki laughed mischievously. Utau used her Lilin Trident to aim an attack on Yuki. While giggling, Yuki dodged the Trident. Utau wasn't paying attention as a shadow grabbed her around the ankle and slammed her to the ground. She took a breath intake and got out of the way in time before Yuki hit her with a shadow blast. Utau saw that her elbow was bleeding and Yuki became alert.

"How delicious…" Yuki flew in Utau's direction. Amu watched the fight. It was intense, both seemed to be fighting to kill. The shadows whipped the air and ground leaving cuts and dents, it was really dangerous. Amu then gasped in horror as Utau managed to knock Yuki from the air. Utau grabbed Yuki's neck and raised her black Trident.

"Taske-san!"

"No!" Yaya screamed. Then nothing happened. Amu was shocked to see Ikuto grabbing Utau's arm, stopping her attack. Utau struggled at first, but when she realized it was Ikuto, her mood changed.

"Ikuto!" Utau cried hugging him. He pulled her off and stared at her with a serious look on his face.

"Stop this, Utau. That's enough." He told her. Utau looked at him with a hurt face.

"But Ikuto…"

"No, Utau!" He said firmly. Amu watched as Yuki stood, her eyes pure red and full of thirst. He turned to attack Utau from behind.

"No, wait Taske-san!" Tadase yelled. Upon hearing Tadase's voice, Yuki stopped dead in her tracks. She broke her transformation as she stumbled to the ground.

"Oh no, Yuki!" Amu cried as she rushed to her side. She struggled to get up, she waved off Amu.

"I'm fine, it's okay. I'm just a little light headed." Yuki told them.

"Go home, Utau." Ikuto said. Utau shook her head as she too broke transformation. Ii floated up to Anokoku.

"Why you little…" Ii began. Rin immediately floated to Ii and glared at her with her cold little eyes.

"How about fighting me next?" She asked hatefully. Ii glared at the two charas.

"No Ikuto, I don't want-"

"Leave, Utau, now!" Ikuto told her loudly. Utau glared. She turned to Yuki and the rest. Amu saw as Utau stared at Yuki with extreme hate. She turned and left, but Amu knew too well that this was not over.

"The eggs…The X-eggs." Yuki said staring into the woods. Tadase shook his head.

"They could be anywhere by now." Yaya said. Yuki buried her head in her hands. Amu felt so useless. She then saw Yuki's chara, Mai, float up to her.

"Yuki, transform with me. I can help." She said. Yuki stared at her, confusion written on her face.

"How Mai, how?" Yuki asked. Mai smiled.

"By singing." At that moment, Amu saw Yuki get engulfed in light. The light was so bright. Amu turned to Ikuto who was still there, but she saw that he had broken his transformation as well. He was staring at Yuki in awe. Amu had to agree, she was a sight to see. Yuki was dressed in a large silver white kimono decorated with silk and flowers. Her black hair was much longer and it was decorated with small strips of charms and ribbons. Her wonderful blue eyes were now a dark violet, adding to the radiation of beauty she was giving off.

"Silent Melody." Yuki said in a musical voice. She took out a small harp and ran her fingers across the strings, producing a sweet sound. The song was soft and beautiful. Amu couldn't believe that Yuki was capable of making such sweet music. The melody was soft and sad and it was then that Ikuto placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. A small jolt ran through Amu's body as Ikuto brushed some hair out of Yuki's stunning face.

"I know this song, let me help you." Ikuto whispered. Yuki didn't say anything as Ikuto took out his precious violin. The night was still and silent and Amu was waited as he got ready. Amu glanced at Tadase and Yaya who stood motionless. She turned back to Yuki and Ikuto. That's when it started, Yuki started off the song with her harp. It was magical and Ikuto then added his own music making it more outstanding. He closed his eyes as he played his father's violin.

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the color runs together_

Amu was so surprised. She never knew that Yuki could sing so wonderfully. The song was slow. Amu watched as Ikuto played his violin, obviously enjoying Yuki's sweet voice.

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

At first nothing happened, but slowly, ever so slowly, X-eggs began to gather. They were appearing from all sides, swaying to the rhythm of Yuki's sweet music. No, Ikuto and Yuki's sweet music. Amu stared in awe as the eggs surrounded them.

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

Amu saw as Ikuto opened his eyes and watched Yuki. Amu couldn't explain why, but he seemed so gentle, so lonely. However, as he watched Yuki sing, it sort of stung. Amu shook her head and continued to watch as he played his violin.

_Time dances whirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

Amu saw that not only the eggs were swaying, but she also saw that the charas were swaying as well. They had this peaceful expression on their faces, even Rin seemed like she was relaxed. Again Amu saw how Ikuto never took his dark blue eyes off of Yuki, and strangely, she wanted him to.

_Sacred geometry_

_Where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever_

Amu saw how one by one, all of the X-eggs were being purified. This was the power of Yuki's song. It not only reached the X-eggs, but the hearts of everyone else. It probably reached Ikuto's as well, because he was looking at Yuki with so much love. Amu closed her eyes, not wanting to see.

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

As the eggs were purified she kept singing. Amu suddenly felt Tadase touch her arm and she looked at him. He had a worried look on his face. At first she didn't know what the problem was, but she suddenly realized that she was crying. Tears flowed down her face as she hugged herself. _What's wrong with me?_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel - let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light_

She sang the last notes which disappeared into the night. Ikuto finished the song with his violin as she swayed and then stopped. The song was over and the eggs broke themselves away from the magical bond and flew out of sight, back to their owners. Amu quickly wiped away her tears. She avoided Tadase's gaze. Amu saw as Yuki dropped to her knees and break free from her transformation. Yuki grabbed her head.

"Yuki…" Ikuto said helping her up. Yuki didn't complain, she seemed too tired. Amu broke from her transformation as well as she walked to Yuki's side.

"I got her." She told Ikuto taking her away from him. Amu didn't blame Yuki, she character transformed with all of her charas in one night. Tadase and Yaya reached them and almost immediately Yuki fell into Tadase's arms.

"I'm so tired…just take me home." She whispered. Yaya put an arm around her waist and helped Tadase lead her away. Amu stared at the ground and not looking at Ikuto, she turned and walked away.

************************************************************************

After taking Yuki home, Amu walked by herself to her house. It was really late, and Amu already had her excuse as to why she came late. After explaining to her mother and breaking free from her father, Amu rushed to her bedroom. She shut the door to her room and landed on her bed with a sigh. Her eyes hurt, and it wasn't because she was tired. Ran, Miki, and Su didn't tell her anything as Amu hugged a pillow.

"It shouldn't bother me…" Amu whispered to herself. And it shouldn't, Ikuto shouldn't bother her one bit. But it did, it bothered her so much that she hated it. She recalled what happened earlier, how beautiful Yuki was. How can she compete with that? Amu buried her face in her pillow and let out a sob, hoping that her charas wouldn't hear, but she knew very well that they could feel it. They could feel her broken heart…

* * *

_**The song was the Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra. If you haven't heard it, you should, it's good. Trust me it fits lolz. **_

* * *

Rukia141: What do you mean you took it off?!

Mewtwo: He was suffering.

Rukia141: Why do you care if he suffers or not? You never cared about any human!

Mewtwo: I'm sure he'll suffer more by the girls he flirts with.

Rukia141: What? That doesn't make any sense!

Mewtwo:…

Rukia141: Oh wait…

Mewtwo: That's right.

Rukia141: I LOVE YOU!!! XD

Mewtwo: I know.

Jennifer: Pervert!

Amu: Get away from her!

_SMACK!!!_

_Ikuto and Scott stumbles down the stairs._

Scott: Ow…

Ikuto: Yeah tell me about it…

Rukia141: You're diabolical! XD

_Hugs Mewtwo_

Mewtwo: What more could I be?

Ikuto: A demon cat…

Scott: Bark like a dog.

Mewtwo: Mankind is going down the drain…

_The doorbell rings._

Amu: He's here!

Ikuto: Who?

Amu: Jacob!

Ikuto:…

Scott: uh oh…

Rukia141: That's not good…


	17. Clash of the Clubs

Amu: Someone get the door! I need to get ready!

_Amu runs to her room_

Ikuto: I'll get it…

_Opens the door. A very smexy guy is standing there._

Rukia141: Oh my Jesus…

Jacob: Is Amu here?

Ikuto: No…

_Slams the door on his face_

Rukia141: Ikuto!

Rukia141 opens the door.

Jacob: Thank you…

_Ikuto and Jacob stare at each other._

Rukia141: Uh, Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: On it…

_Teleports Ikuto away._

Rukia141: That's not what I meant! Where did you take him?

Mewtwo: Oh, I sent him to a room in this house.

_There came a scream._

Amu: EEEEK!!!

Rukia141: You sent him to Amu's room?!

Mewtwo: I don't know who's room is who's! It's your fault for wishing for a mansion!

Jacob: Get him out of there!

_Mewtwo teleports Ikuto back_

Scott: Get a good glimpse? XD

_Amu runs down the stairs looking livid._

Amu: YOU!!!

Ikuto: Yikes!

_Amu chases him._

Rukia141: Welcome to our family, Jacob. Where we all love each other.

Scott: Love each other my butt…

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Clash of the Clubs**_

Amu groaned as she turned off her alarm clock. It was seven in the morning and she had to get ready for school. Amu noticed that she slept with her clothes on from the day before. What happened last night was something she really wanted to forget. Her eyes hurt and she later found out that they were red and puffy. Was she really crying that hard? She said good morning to her charas and then went to take a shower. As she was taking a shower, Amu notice that she had a bruise on her arm. She blinked as she tried to remember how she got it.

"Probably when I tackled Ikuto…" She stopped. Now that was a person she didn't want to see or think about. What was wrong with her, why did she feel like she was hurting last night. She shouldn't care about Ikuto, no, not at all. She sighed in frustration as she turned off the water. She changed in her room and then ran downstairs. Amu skipped breakfast and headed out the door.

"How are you feeling today, Amu?" Su asked as they headed for school. Amu tried to act as casual as possible, but it didn't work, she couldn't hide anything from her charas. She was like an open book to them. Though it wasn't bad to try.

"I'm fine Su, just a little tired." Amu answered.

"From last night?" Ran asked.

"I think she's worried about something else…" Miki said. Amu clenched her hands.

"It's not like that, Miki!" She shouted in her defense. It wasn't like that at all, but Miki wasn't stupid, she knew better. Amu never took her eyes off the ground as she walked to school. When she reached her school, Amu accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was a girl from her class. The girl's name was Sayo and she was a very energetic girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amu said. Sayo smiled and handed her a flyer. Amu took it.

"Don't worry about it! Here, help support Princess Yuki!" Sayo cried as she walked off handing out flyers. Amu read the flyer.

_**CLUB YUKI!!!**_

_**Show your support to Princess Yuki!**_

_**Join the YUKI FAN CLUB!!!**_

_**There will be club officers and many fun things.**_

_**Hang out with Yuki and all of her fellow club members.**_

_**And help fight off the evil club of Saaya Yamabuki!**_

_**JOIN NOW!!!**_

Amu sweat dropped, how far are these girls willing to go? Though Amu was a little amused by the flyer. She couldn't help it, she laughed along with her charas.

"What's so funny?" A voice came from behind. Amu turned to Yuki and tried to keep straight face as she handed her the flyer.

"Seems to me that they really started the club after all." Amu stifled her laughter as Yuki read the flyer in horror. Her chara Anokoku roared with laughter as she read over Yuki's shoulder.

"No!" Yuki cried out as many students turned their heads. "I'm ruined!"

"Don't worry, Yuki." Amu assured her. They walked to class. Amu never noticed before, but Yuki drew a lot of attention. Both boys and girls stopped and stared at her, like she was a goddess of some sort. Though Yuki didn't enjoy one bit of it and Amu felt sorry for her friend.

"It wasn't like this back where I came from…" Yuki said. The two girls stopped by their classroom.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked. Yuki sighed as she recalled her memories.

"Well, I was bullied a lot at my old school." Yuki explained shifting uncomfortably. Amu was taken by surprise at what Yuki said. She was bullied? Well that was impossible.

"Are you serious? That's hard to believe since you're practically worshipped here." Amu said. Yuki rolled her eyes as she turned and banged her head on the wall. Amu smiled.

"I don't like having all of the attention. Sure at first I wanted a few friends, but not _fans_. I guess I know how Tadase feels…" She said.

"Princess Yuki!" Someone yelled making Amu and Yuki cry out in alarm. They turned to see Sayo literally jumping up and down. Yuki started to bang her head on the wall again.

"Yes, Sayo?" Amu asked. Sayo grinned as she pulled on Yuki's shirt.

"Well, we were wondering if Yuki can join us for lunch later today?" Sayo asked. Amu glanced at Yuki who was staring at the floor. Yuki suddenly looked up and smiled at Sayo.

"Sure Sayo, I'll go to lunch with you. Amu is going with me, too. Right Amu?" Yuki asked smiling sweetly. Though Amu knew too well what she was thinking, whether Amu liked it or not…she was going. Amu nodded as Sayo clapped her hands together happily.

"Oh wait until I tell everyone that Yuki is coming, and even Amu Hinamori is joining!" She squealed as she ran down the hall, jumping and skipping. Yuki frowned as Amu gave a small laugh.

"This should be fun."

************************************************************************

It was lunch time and Amu was pushing Yuki outside. They struggled for a while.

"Yuki, you agreed to join them for lunch. You can't ditch them!" Amu cried as she led Yuki outside.

"If I do, then they probably will forget about me…" Yuki mumbled. Amu shook her head. Yuki flung her hair over her shoulder and Amu saw how beautiful it was. She was really pretty, and Amu couldn't imagine how she'll look like when she's older. They reached the table where Sayo was sitting. Yuki and Amu almost turned around and left, because the table was _packed_. So many girls were gathered and they all cried out in glee when they saw Yuki and Amu.

"You're here!" Sayo cried pulling them down so they could sit. They were surrounded and Amu saw that Yuki was glaring at her. _It's not my fault! You agreed to go!_

"The reason why I wanted you to come was to inform you that, The Yuki Fan Club is in order!" Sayo cried as she slammed the table with her hand.

"Yes!" The whole group of girls cried out at once. Amu felt embarrassed, though she couldn't be as humiliated as Yuki was.

"Sayo, there's no need-" Yuki began.

"No, Yuki! We want to! The Club is running and we are having a major important meeting!" Sayo cried.

"Yes!" They all cried out again. Amu heard Yuki groan as she placed her head in her hands.

"As you can see, February starts tomorrow!" Sayo exclaimed. Amu was confused about what she was saying. Yes the month of February starts tomorrow, but what did that have to do with anything?

"February is the month of Love and Confessions! And since Yuki is extremely popular, she will be attacked by boys from all angles!" Sayo yelled. There came gasps of horror from almost every girl in the group. Yuki blushed a deep red. Okay, now Amu understood what was going on. It was almost Valentines Day.

"So I called this meeting today, to inform that we will protect Yuki at all costs!" Sayo shouted to the group. There came cheers and cries from the group. They shouted with approval. Sayo raised her hands.

"I have good news! We have infiltrated that wicked Saaya's Club and have set upon them a spy!" Sayo told them. Amu thought this was getting out of hand. Infiltrated Saaya's Club?

"Princess Yuki!" Sayo yelled making Yuki jump. "Do you have a boy you like? If you do, we will try our best to keep the road clear!" Yuki blushed.

"Um…well…you see…I don't do those sort of things?" Yuki explained. Amu never thought about Yuki's love life, in fact, she never saw Yuki go all gooey for a boy. This was an interesting topic.

"What do you mean Yuki?" Amu asked. Yuki shifted in her seat as she stared at the whole group of girls. They grew really quiet and stared intently at her.

"I don't go around giving out gifts and confessing to someone…it's not my thing really…" Yuki said rather quietly. They were all impressed, most six grade girls would go on and gossip about their love, but Yuki was embarrassed by it.

"But you do like someone, right Princess Yuki?" Sayo asked. Again it was quiet.

"I do…" She replied softly. Pandemonium broke as she said this. Their Yuki was in love? Amu smiled slightly as she watched Yuki stammer. That's how they spent their lunch period. They all tried to figure out who it was that Yuki liked, and they tried to figure out who her type was. It wasn't long before Amu herself joined in the investigation, picking at Yuki, trying to find out her secret.

"You have some nerve starting a club without our permission!" They all turned to the voice and saw Saaya with her goons.

"You don't own this school, Saaya! We can do whatever we want!" Sayo cried out. Saaya scoffed and glared at Yuki.

"So you still show your face!" She yelled. Yuki put her head on the table.

"Why me?" She said to herself. The whole group of girls stood up and blocked Saaya's path. Sayo stood at the front, arms crossed.

"Be gone, witch!" Sayo yelled. Saaya looked outraged. She made a snowball with the remaining snow and chucked it at Sayo. That's when the fight broke out, a snowball fight. Yuki grabbed Amu's arm and they both darted out of there. They ran inside the school and stopped in an empty hallway. They caught their breath and Amu laughed. There charas were not far behind.

"Those girls are crazy!" Yuki cried. Anokoku giggled out loud.

"Yes, why didn't you tell them Yuki, about your crush?" She asked. Yuki glared at her as Ran and Anokoku both started chanting.

"Stop it you two." Mai told them. Amu watched as Yuki tried to swap Anokoku out of the air. Who did she like, Amu wondered. She didn't show any sign of liking anyone. She never told Amu that she was interested in someone. Whoever it was, Yuki didn't give a clue on who it could be. That's when Amu suspected Ikuto. He was always chasing her, and that's the only boy she ever talks about, even if it is in a bad way. However, deep in the corner of Amu's mind, she secretly wished Yuki didn't.

"Who do you like, Yuki?" Amu asked casually as she watched the giant snow fight taking place outside. Yuki blushed as she stopped. Amu had a dying curiosity on who she could be interested. Yuki was different from most girls, and Amu noticed that she was sort of tomboyish, not that she had anything against it. Yuki sighed as she sat on the floor. Yuki stared at Amu with uncertainty.

"Amu…do you like Tadase?" Yuki asked. Amu wasn't expecting this at all. She really wasn't. She was left speechless and hesitated to answer. She would have immediately said yes, but that was before. Now she wasn't so sure. Why couldn't she answer right away? It frustrated her. Amu avoided Yuki's gaze as she hugged her knees and stared at the empty hallway.

"Amu?" Yuki asked. Amu went into a panic state and didn't answer. "So it's true then, you do like Tadase." Yuki said hugging her knees as well. Yuki became silent and that's when Amu was struck with a sudden realization. She stared up at Yuki who hid her face. Her long black hair created a curtain between the two friends. Amu's heart was racing as she placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Yuki, do you like Tadase?" Amu asked. Yuki didn't move at first, but she slowly raised her head. Why was Amu feeling happy? Why was she secretly wishing that it was true. "I thought you liked Ikuto." Amu told her. This time Yuki gave her a stupid look and Amu almost regretted telling her that.

"Where have you've been the last few days?" She asked. Amu shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, it's the only guy I could come up with." Amu explained. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Ikuto is a stupid idiot. He's _six_ years older than me! Not to mention that he's immature and mean!" Yuki shouted. Amu felt light hearted as she laughed. Their charas giggled at the sudden conversation. Why was she so happy? Amu shouldn't be happy, she shouldn't care whether Yuki and Ikuto like each other or not.

"Why didn't you tell me that you like Tadase?" Amu asked. Yuki blushed once more as she frowned.

"I never said that…" She told her. It was obvious to Amu now, it all made sense now.

"Oh come on, Yuki. It's too late for that." Amu told her. Yuki heaved a huge sigh and let out a cry of frustration. After calming down, Yuki slumped.

"Yes, yes! Okay? Yes! I like Tadase Hotori! I like him so much I can't stand it!" Yuki cried out. Yuki waited for Amu to say something, instead Amu smiled and then laughed. Yuki looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"I can't believe it. Yuki Taske likes someone?" Amu laughed again. She was joined by their charas, leaving Yuki to drown in her humiliation.

"There's nothing funny about this…"

* * *

Jennifer: Where's Amu?

Rukia141: She went out with Jacob…SINCE SOME PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE ARE BEING IDIOTS!!!

Scott: Including yourself?

Rukia141: Where's Mewtwo, oh Mewtwo my love! Where are you?

Jennifer: Then where's Ikuto?

Scott: He went out for a walk.

Jennifer: Oh…

_Ikuto is walking on a dirt road and sees a sign._

Ikuto: "Beware of Dog." Well, I don't see a dog.

_Continues walking and sees another sign._

Ikuto: "Seriously, this dog is bad news!" Still no dog.

_Sees another sign._

Ikuto: "Alright! All right! I don't have a dog!" Ha, I knew it!

_Sees another sign._

Ikuto: "I wanted a dog but nooooo! Too stinky my mother says!" Um…okay?

_Sees another sign_

Ikuto: "WELL I'LL SHOW MOTHER!!! I'LL SHOW YOU **ALL**!!!" This is getting weird…

_Sees another sign._

Ikuto: "Beware of the man in the dog suit." Okay, I'm going home…


	18. Carnival Ride

_Jennifer sees Rukia141 taped to Mewtwo_.

Jennifer: Um…you guys?

Mewtwo: Don't ask…

Rukia141: Now Mewtwo and I will be together forever!

Jennifer: You need a boyfriend.

Mewtwo: Yes, you do.

Rukia141: But I already have one.

Jennifer & Mewtwo: WHAT?!

Rukia141: Yeah, his name is Jake. Didn't I tell you?

_Ikuto comes in._

Ikuto: I'm sorry, did I hear that you have a boyfriend?

Rukia141: Yup, yup, yup!

_Silence_

Rukia141: I thought I told you.

Jennifer: You didn't…

Rukia141: Oh well now you know.

Ikuto: If Rukia141 can get a boyfriend and I can't get a girlfriend, well now I'm really depressed…

Jennifer: Cheer up Ikuto, there's always someone for everyone.

Ikuto: You're right, somewhere out there is a girl for me.

_Points out the window._

_Rukia141 looks_

Rukia141: Hm…

_Rukia141 gets some binoculars _

Rukia141: Nope…

_Rukia141 gets a telescope_

Ikuto: I get the point!

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Carnival Ride**_

It was Wednesday evening and Amu tried to get some homework done, though she had a lot on her mind. Amu sighed and placed her pencil down. Yesterday Yuki confessed to her that she liked Tadase, but, Amu still hasn't told her who she was interested in. It's not like she's going to tell Yuki that she likes Ikuto, the guy she hates with a passion. Amu wasn't even sure if she liked Ikuto, she couldn't and shouldn't, what will that label her as?

"He's not even good looking…" Amu said quietly.

"Don't lie to yourself…" Miki said floating by. Amu stiffened and then blushed. The room grew really quiet but was suddenly broken by the ring of the phone. She nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. Amu hastily picked it up.

"Hello?" She said. The voice from the other line was someone's she wasn't expecting. She was so shocked she nearly hung up.

"Amu, I need your help." Ikuto's voice rang in her ears. Amu felt faint as the phone nearly fell out of her hand. She couldn't stop the sudden rush of emotions that took over her. All because she heard his voice, how pathetic. Amu hated him for it, she hated him so much…but not literally.

"Ikuto?" Amu managed to choke out. She suddenly heard a struggle in the background and someone trying to fight for the phone.

"Amu! Please come over to my house, Ikuto won't get out!" Yuki suddenly cried from the other line. Of course, Ikuto was a Yuki's house.

"Um…Yuki?" Amu asked. There was another struggle and a sudden yell.

"Get out of my room! Stupid cat!" Suddenly the line went dead leaving Amu standing there drinking everything in. So Ikuto was with Yuki, well that wasn't a blow in her gut. Amu sat down and laid her head down on her desk. Then the phone rang again. She answered it.

"I swear Amu if you don't get here I'm going to be charged for murder!" Yuki yelled before hanging up. Amu sweat dropped as she hung up. She looked at her charas who stared back. Amu quickly grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She put on her shoes and rushed out the door.

"Mom, I'm going to Yuki's house! Be back in a few!" Amu yelled before closing the door behind her. She heaved a sighed.

"I wonder what's going on at Yuki's house." Su wondered as the started to walk toward her house. Amu shrugged but didn't say anything. The sun was going down and Amu was thinking about heading back home, of course she was halfway to Yuki's house, so that wouldn't be a good idea.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Amu told herself. She almost neared Yuki's house when she heard someone scream.

"Will you stop following me!" Amu recognized the voice immediately. She ran to the direction of Yuki's voice. Sure enough, she saw Yuki and Ikuto standing across the street. Yuki looked furious as Ikuto tailed her. Amu waved her hands in the air trying to catch their attention.

"Yuki!" Amu called out to her. Yuki turned to her and looked relieved. She ran across the street, with Ikuto not far behind. Yuki grabbed Amu's arm and glared at Ikuto. Ikuto's midnight blue eyes locked on to Amu's honey gold ones.

"Since Amu's here, we can get going." Ikuto said grabbing Yuki's arm. Yuki shook him off.

"We are not going anywhere with you!" She yelled at him. Amu was slightly confused at what they were arguing about.

"Can you explain to me what is going on?" Amu asked.

"I want to take Yuki somewhere, but she said no. So I suggested that she take someone along. You were the only I could think of to join us." Ikuto explained. Amu crossed her arms.

"Oh really, are you really that generous?" Amu asked a little harshly. She was not going to show any type of kindness because she liked him.

"No, I was thinking of accidentally losing you along the way." He replied. Amu scowled as Yuki raised her hands.

"If and only if I go with you to where ever you want to go, will you leave me alone?" Yuki asked. Ikuto nodded. Yuki sighed in frustration as she looked at Amu with pleading eyes.

"This should be fun…" Rin said floating by Yoru and glaring at him.

"Nya, it will be with you."

"Let's just get this over with." Amu said uncrossing her arms. Ikuto led them away. Yuki and Amu stayed as far away from Ikuto as possible. Amu looked at Yuki who stared back at her. Amu could see that she was miserable. Amu leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"It it was Tadase, you wouldn't have had a problem at all."

"Shut up!" Yuki whispered, pushing her slightly. Amu giggled.

"I can hear you…" Ikuto called over his shoulder.

"Good!" Yuki yelled. They walked deeper into the woods where he led them. After a while, the three of them reached a fence. Ikuto opened the gate and beckoned for them to follow. Then suddenly Su cried out in delight. Amu took a closer look at where they were. It was like a carnival or fair of some sort. Amu loved carnivals.

"Oh my gosh! I love carnivals!" Amu cried as she scanned the area. Yuki was also enthusiastic. Amu turned to see Ikuto, but he had disappeared. Amu looked around.

"What is it, Amu?" Yuki asked.

"I don't see Ikuto." She said. Just then all the lights and rides came to life. The whole place was illuminated. Yuki pointed at the merry go round.

"Oh, Amu, look!" She cried out. The merry go round was running and Yuki was practically pulling her. Amu looked around again and saw that the charas were nowhere to be seen. _They're probably off having fun somewhere…_

"Do you like it?" Ikuto said from behind them. Yuki must've forgotten her anger, because she was completely enjoying herself.

"It's wonderful! Isn't it Amu?" Yuki cried. Amu smiled as she nodded.

"It is, let's go check out the rides." She said running. The two girls were having so much fun. Amu never knew that a carnival was located around those parts, it was probably shut down. They rode many rides and laughed out loud. Amu noticed the charas, and she noticed how Yoru was bugging Miki and Rin. Not far off Anokoku and Ran were ready to ambush them with snowballs. Ikuto didn't get on any rides, though, instead he sat down on a nearby bench, watching.

Amu and Yuki were walking past him when Amu suddenly saw another ride. It was a ride with many teacups rotating in circles. Amu wasn't thinking but she suddenly grabbed Ikuto by the arm and pulled him to the ride.

"Come on Ikuto, it'll be fun!" Amu cried. Ikuto couldn't do anything about it since Yuki started pulling on him also. All three of them were in a teacup, spinning slowly then fast and then slowly again. Yuki laughed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They were later joined by Anokoku and Ran who giggled loudly.

"I'm starting to get dizzy." Yuki laughed. Ikuto smiled slightly. Ran jumped in the air.

"Wouldn't this be a great place to have a date?" She asked spinning. The three of them became silent. The awkward silence was a little to much for Amu, so she gave a nervous laugh.

"Um…well, I guess. Only if a guy knows how to treat a girl." Amu said. Yuki avoided everyone's gaze.

"And also if it's with someone you like." She told them. Amu had to agree with her, it wouldn't be great.

"What's wrong with dating someone you don't like?" Ikuto asked. Yuki looked at him scornfully. She sat back.

"Well, if it was me, I would feel bad, because I don't like to be with that person. I would rather much enjoy my time with someone I like." She explained. She looked at Amu. "What do you think, Amu?"

"Well, it'll be bad for you because you are spending the time with someone you don't like and he would be spending time with the person he likes knowing that the person he likes, likes someone else. So it's bad for him, too." Amu informed. They stared at her and she blushed with embarrassment.

"You guys give too much thought into this." Ikuto said shaking his head. Yuki stared up at the dark sky. Amu hadn't realized that it was night already. The stars were out and the beautiful full moon was hiding behind the clouds.

"Liking someone can have a downfall though, since sometimes you can like someone who doesn't like you back." Yuki said.

"I know what you mean." Amu and Ikuto said together. Amu was surprised as Yuki stared at them both. Yuki then giggled unrepentantly. Amu stared at her.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked. Yuki shook her head smiling.

"It's nothing." Yuki said.

"Well the good part about liking someone, is that you can forget about someone and like someone else." Ran said as she floated off with Anokoku.

"True, but it'll suck if you fell in love." Yuki replied. Amu looked at her curiously. Ikuto shrugged.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He asked. Yuki smiled weakly as she shook her head. Yuki stared at the sky again. Amu watched as she closed her eyes.

"When you like someone, it's when you get a special feeling in your stomach every time you see him or her. It's when you like what they are able to do and what they have. It's when you want to see them be happy by your side or when you can't wait to see them. That's what liking someone is." Yuki said looking at them. The ride had stopped, but the three of them didn't move.

"When you love someone, it's when you ask yourself, what are they doing right now? It's when you ask yourself, will you see them today, is he alright, what is he thinking? Is he enjoying his day, or is he in a bad mood? When you love someone, you want to see them happy, no matter who they end up with. When you love someone, they are the last person you think of when you fall asleep and the first person you think of when you wake up." Yuki told them. It had gotten really quiet.

"And no matter how many times they break your heart, you still love them." Yuki said. Amu shifted in her seat as she stared at Yuki. She became rather gloomy as she stared at the floor. Ikuto scratched his head.

"Do you love someone, Yuki?" He asked. Yuki looked at Amu who knew everything. Yuki wasn't comfortable about this, but she then turned to Ikuto. Amu knew that she was going to tell him, and if Ikuto really liked Yuki a lot, well then it's going to hurt him. And Amu didn't want that. She grabbed Yuki's arm and that's when Su came floating by, looking frantic.

"Yuki! Yuki!" She cried out. Yuki looked startled as Amu and Ikuto became alert.

"What is it Su?" Yuki asked. Su pointed to the woods. She looked so scared that she was pale.

"It happened so fast! Anokoku and Rin! They just started fighting and-and we didn't know what to do! They went into the woods, they were so scary! Rin was hitting Anokoku so hard and Anokoku was biting!" Su cried out as Yuki's face turned to horror. She sharply looked at the moon which was shining it's golden light.

"The full moon!" Yuki cried out as she jumped out of the ride. She started to run to the woods. Amu became worried.

"Yuki!" Ikuto cried.

"Yuki! What's going on?" Amu cried. Yuki stopped and turn to them.

"About a month ago, Rin told me that under the full moon, Anokoku and she would fight. I kept them away the first time it happened, but I lost track of the days!" Yuki started to run again. Ikuto appeared by Amu's side.

"What is she talking about?" He asked. Amu bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"There's a myth that's been going on about vampires and lycans. Stating that the two monsters will fight each other to the death. Ikuto, her charas are those monsters!" Amu cried. Suddenly a loud growl tore through the silent night.

* * *

Scott: I heard that Rukia141 went out.

Ikuto: Yeah…

Scott: How about we raid her room?

_Ikuto looks at him as if he were crazy._

Ikuto: Are you out of your mind?! She'll kill us!

Scott: What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Ikuto: Oh trust me, she'll know…

Scott: Oh come on!

_Drags Ikuto up the stairs. _

_They see a sign._

Ikuto: "Beware of the dragon guarding my room!" Dragon?

Scott: Man, there's no dragon!

_Opens the door_.

_A large Charizard roars and shoots fire._

Ikuto: Holy cow!

Scott: My pants are on fire!

_Stops, drops, and rolls._

Ikuto closes the door.

Scott: It's not working!

_Ikuto kicks him down the stairs._

_Scott takes off his pants and starts to step on them._

_Utau and Rukia141 come in._

Utau:…

Rukia141: You were in my room weren't you?

Ikuto: No…

_Silence_

Rukia141: Ikuto…Scott…

Ikuto & Scott: Yes…

Rukia141: Run…

Ikuto: Crud…


	19. A Fight to the Finish

_Ikuto sees Rukia141 crying._

Ikuto: Um…Rukia141?

Rukia141: What do you want?

Ikuto: Is something wrong?

Rukia141: YES!

Ikuto: Well, what?

Rukia141: My family called and they said I'm going on vacation with them!

Ikuto: Is that all?

Rukia141: No! I might be gone for A LONG time! And I don't know when I'll be able to post chapters! Whaaaah!

Ikuto: You're going to be gone on vacation and you won't be able to write your story in a while?

_Rukia141 nods her head._

Ikuto: Well it's not that bad.

Rukia141: Yes it is!

Ikuto: Okay, okay, it is. I'm sure your readers will wait for you.

Rukia141: Really?

Ikuto: Really.

Rukia141: You'll wait for me, right?

Ikuto: Who are you talking to?

_Rukia141 hugs Ikuto_

Rukia141: Ikuto, you're not as big as a jerk as Amu says you are.

Ikuto: Wait, she said what?

* * *

_**Chapter 19: A Fight to the Finish.**_

The growls continued and so Amu followed the sound. This was really insane, do charas normally act like this. She was trying to understand what was going on. Amu ran into the woods, followed by Ikuto. It was really dark and they couldn't see a thing. They were later joined by Miki, Ran, and Yoru, Su was already with them. Amu suddenly stopped.

"Amu?" Ikuto called. Amu was staring at a tree, a fallen tree. It was completely torn in half, as if something knocked it over. Amu's heart began to race as she stared at the tree. If something like Yuki's charas can do this, then Yuki was in trouble. What if she got in the way of this monster?

"We have to hurry!" Amu cried as she began to run again. They couldn't find Yuki, but they knew they were getting really close. The growls were getting louder and more clear. Amu could only imagine what she'll encounter. Amu and Ikuto then found a small clearing. It was still and silent, but not for long. A loud hideous screech rung in the air. They looked up at the sky and they saw a large bat like creature. It landed with full force on the ground, it's claws digging into the earth. Amu was horrified at the sight.

"Look over there." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu turned to where he was pointing. It took a while for Amu to adjust to the darkness, but she then saw what he was looking at. It was Anokoku, the small little chara was floating aimlessly in one spot, staring into nothing. How strange, Amu was sure that the bat like creature was her.

"What is she doing there?" Amu asked, completely confused.

"It seems to me that Anokoku is controlling that thing. It's not really her, maybe a type of spirit." He said. Amu thought that wasn't a good enough explanation, but it was all they had. Amu still couldn't see Yuki anywhere and she really wasn't going to go out there to look for her. The monster was really terrifying and extremely _large_ that it scared her. It looked like a scary statue, with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. The came a loud roar as something bounded from the trees. A large type of dog with black fur tackled the vampire. They landed on the ground knocking down trees and spreading dirt everywhere.

"Look out!" Ikuto cried grabbing Amu and pulling her away right when two trees came crashing down. Amu's breathing grew heavy as she stared at the place where she would've gotten hit. She had just missed her own death.

"Thanks…" Amu told him. It was a horrible fight to watch. Vampire and Werewolf were fighting a long never ending battle. They were biting and tearing at each other, trying to rip each other to shreds. Their eyes glowed with hatred for each other as they fought. Amu was starting to get frantic, Yuki was no where in sight. Ikuto pulled her arm slowly.

"We should look for Yuki…" He whispered. Amu followed him slowly. It would be really bad if they drew any attention on themselves. Those giants many want to fight them two, and that would be bad. It was bad enough that the place was getting destroyed, but what if something happened to Yuki? They went around and searched, but no sign of Yuki, or Mai for that matter. The monsters continued to fight. The werewolf tore at the vampires wings and bit its leg with its razor sharp teeth. The vampire clawed at the werewolf's face dug its claws into its back. The werewolf bit its neck, hoping to cause a major wound. Amu was about to give up hope when she saw something appear from the trees.

"Yuki, it's Yuki!" Amu cried out softly. She wasn't mistaken, it was Yuki. She had character transformed with Mai. Yuki stepped out in the open. Was she crazy? How could she just walk out in the middle of that big war that was going on. She took out her harp and ran her fingers across its strings. The musical notes rung in the air. The two monsters paid no attention at all, they were both lost in their blood lust.

"What is she doing?" Ikuto asked. Yuki started to play a slow melody, she started to sing. Her voice was still as beautiful as ever, but Amu couldn't understand what she was saying. Yuki was singing a language she's never heard of before. The monsters fought on, but their movements began to slow down. They still swung at each other, but her voice had surrounded them, captivated them. The vampire dropped to its knees.

"She's stopping them. With her song." Amu said as she watched.

"These are no ordinary charas." Ikuto said. "What are they?"

"How strange." Amu whispered. She then gasped. The monsters stopped, and they began to disappear. They faded into nothing as Yuki played her song. Amu watched as Anokoku floated to the ground. Was it over? Yuki stopped playing her song. Amu looked around, but she couldn't see Rin anywhere. When everything clear and safe, Amu ran to Yuki.

"Yuki!" Amu cried as she arrived. Yuki looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Amu had to admit, Yuki was more breath taking up close.

"Yes, I'm fine." Yuki stared at the trees.

"Do me a favor Amu, can you check if Anokoku is alright?" Yuki asked. Amu nodded.

"Sure." She told her. Yuki walked into the woods as Amu went to Anokoku. Ikuto watched as she picked up the little chara. She was still breathing. Amu held her in her hands, being gentle and careful.

"This place is a mess." Ikuto said. It was, trees were torn, the ground was cracked and messed up. It was as if a hurricane passed through. This wasn't normal, charas can't really do this, can they? This was all too much. Amu then saw Yuki coming out from the trees holding something in her hands. Amu knew that it was Rin. Yuki had already broke free from her transformation. She looked tire, but relieved. Her charas were safe, and that was all that mattered for her. Mai floated by her side, watching over Rin's still form. Amu gently handed her Anokoku.

"Thank you Amu. It was all my fault, I should have been more careful." Yuki said holding her charas close.

"It's not, don't worry about it." Amu said.

"That was really scary." Su said.

"How weird though, ordinary charas wouldn't go through something like that." Miki said.

"She's right, out of all the years that I've been working for Easter, I haven't seen something like that before." Ikuto said. Yuki was strangely quiet. Amu didn't blame her, she was probably thinking how much of a freak she was. Amu would have thought the same thing if it was her charas that turned to monsters and fought.

"I guess that's another mystery we might never figure out." Ran said. Amu took a deep breath as she stared at Ikuto.

"I hate to admit this, but thanks again Ikuto, for saving me…" Amu said crossing her arms. Ikuto smirked.

"Seems like I'm not that jerk you're always complaining about." He said. Amu held back a blush as she glared at Ikuto.

"Maybe you hadn't forced Yuki to come out here in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation." She shot at him.

"Whatever, let's just go already." Ikuto told them. The night was still as they walked out of the woods. Yuki was still rather quiet and Amu was about to loose it.

"Yuki, is something wrong?" Amu asked.

"Well, Ikuto, why do you hunt X-eggs?" Yuki asked. Ikuto didn't say anything at first, but he sighed.

"It's against my will. I signed a contract with Easter, if I turn my back them, they'll be after me." He explained.

"Easter? Who is Easter?" Yuki asked. Amu listened quietly.

"Easter is the company I work for." He said.

"It's the company that wants to find the embryo. They are the ones that try to find ways to turn everyone's eggs into X-eggs." Amu told her. Yuki stopped dead in her tracks. They all looked at her curiously. Yuki shook her head.

"That's not possible…" She whispered.

"What Yuki, what is it?" Amu asked. Yuki's eyes began to water.

"Yuki?" Ikuto asked.

"It can't be…" She said quietly. Amu had about enough with all of this confusion. She grabbed Yuki's arms.

"Tell what's wrong?" Amu asked. Yuki became angry.

"Liar! Easter wouldn't do that! Easter doesn't do that!" She screamed at Ikuto. Amu was surprised along with the charas.

"Nya, it's true! Easter is the real enemy here!" Yoru yelled.

"Stop lying!" Yuki yelled. Amu didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"Yuki, what is the problem?" Amu asked. Yuki shook her head.

"That can't be. Easter is the company my dad works for. No, no! My dad can't be that type of person, he can't!" Yuki yelled. Amu and Ikuto were taken aback.

"What?" Ikuto asked. Yuki wiped away her tears.

"My dad works for Easter…"

* * *

Jennifer: How's my sister?

Amu: Still crying.

Jennifer: Poor Rukia141.

Amu: She really loves writing, but who knows when she'll be able to post more chapters.

Ikuto: It can be good though, we deserve a break.

Scott: Yeah, she's always bullying us.

Amu: Because you force her to.

Ikuto: So?

Jennifer: You're an idiot.

Amu: Call Mewtwo, he'll make her feel better.

Ikuto: Won't work, already tried it.

Jennifer: Dang…

_They all sigh._

_Rukia141 walks down looking happy._

Jennifer: Rukia141, I thought you were crying.

Rukia141: Crying? For what?

Ikuto: For not being able to post chapters.

Rukia141: Oh…you're right…I forgot…

Amu: Oh no…

Rukia141: Whaaaah!

Jennifer: Nice going…

Ikuto: How was I supposed to know?


	20. Precious Dream

_The door bell rings._

Amu: I'll get it!

_Opens the door. A very smexy boy is standing there._

Jake: Is Rukia141 here?

Amu: Um…ah…

Jake: Well, is she?

Amu: RUKIA141!!!!

Rukia141: What is it, Amu?

_Sees Jake_.

Rukia141: Jakey!

Jake: Rukia141!

Jennifer: Wow, he's hot.

Amu: Isn't he, I almost feel jealous.

Jennifer: I already am jealous.

Scott: Well, yo mama so fat people jog around her for exercise!

Ikuto: Yo mama so fat she got to iron her pants on the driveway!

Scott: Oh yeah? Well, yo mama so stupid she got locked inside a grocery store and starved!

Amu: Will you stop with the Yo mama jokes!

Scott: Yo mama so stupid she stole free bread!

Amu: That's it!

_She chases them._

Jake: Your home is very interesting.

Rukia141: Yeah well, if you're not crazy, you're not living.

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Precious Dream**_

Amu plopped down on her bed. She was worried for Yuki. Her father worked for Easter? Of course that shouldn't mean anything, or should it? Maybe Yuki had it wrong, maybe her dad works for another company named Easter. Amu sweat dropped, what were the odds of that? Amu sighed. Yuki had gone inside her house without saying a word. Ikuto had left and Amu took her walk home. Miki, Su, and Ran were sleeping in their eggs, leaving Amu to think on her own.

"Gosh, poor Yuki." Amu said as she gave a yawn. Tomorrow was school and she made sure that if Yuki was feeling down, she would try to comfort her. Amu went to take a shower. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair. Amu dressed in shorts and tank top. It had been a long night, and she was tired. She laid on her bed thinking. How about what Ikuto said, was he really working against his will. What was he hiding?

"Well, whatever it is, I hope he's okay…" Amu told herself. She found herself running. Amu didn't know why she was running. She ran and ran to wherever it was that she was going. Then ahead of her, she saw Yuki. She was standing there, emotionless and none moving.

"Yuki!" Amu cried. Her voice was like an echo, rebounding against the walls of the mysterious place she was in. Yuki didn't move, she seemed lost. Amu called to her again and again, still no answer. Then she was floating away, out of her reach. Amu tried to catch up to her, but to no use. Then Yuki let out a cry and the image of her shattered. Amu stopped, horrified by what she saw.

"No!" Amu yelled shooting up from her bed. She was breathing heavily. She looked wildly around her room. It took her a while to realize that she was in her own room. After she calmed down, Amu rubbed her eyes. She was so tired. Amu laid back down and stared at the ceiling. That was the weirdest dream she ever had. Man, it was all to much for her. It really was. Amu continued to stare at the ceiling for a while. That's when a sharp tap came from her balcony doors.

"What?" Amu said sitting up. She must've heard something, but then it came again, louder this time. Amu almost didn't want to get up and answer, but if she didn't then that tapping may wake up everyone up. She got out of bed and slowly walked to her balcony doors. She opened them and peered outside. No one was out there, it was empty. She stepped out on the balcony.

"Hello?" She called. What was she thinking? Stepping out on the balcony and calling out to no one was really stupid. She gave a shiver and turned to go back inside. Though she came in contact with something hard. She nearly screamed when two dark blue eyes stared back at her. Amu was about to faint, but instead she turned her back on Ikuto and took big breaths.

"I just wanted to stop by for a while." Ikuto said. Amu could not believe what was happening, Ikuto was on her balcony.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked. Ikuto placed his hands behind his head as he smirked. Amu's heart was pounding against her chest. She stiffened when she felt his fingers touch her hair.

"I like how your hair smells." He said. Amu turned sharply to him and as she did so, he placed his hands on the rails, trapping her. She blushed as he leaned forward.

"S-stop it…" She stammered. Ikuto smirked again.

"Strawberries, how nice…" he whispered. Amu's mind was racing. Was this Ikuto, the Ikuto who supposedly liked Yuki? What was he playing at? This had to be a game. She pushed against him, but he didn't budge, but instead he wrapped his arms around her. Amu began to panic.

"Eh?! Let go!" She struggled. He placed a hand on her head.

"I never really noticed how short you were." He said teasing her. She frowned.

"It's because I'm twelve…" She said. Ikuto let her go, though she didn't want him to. For a second she thought he was going to leave, but Ikuto then slipped into her room. Horror stricken, she followed.

"Nice room." He said chuckling. Amu flushed with embarrassment as she grabbed his arm.

"Go away!" She hissed silently. What if her parents woke up? What will her dad think? Every father's worse nightmare, finding their little girl in the same room with an eighteen year old. Not just any boy, but with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Aw, Amu. I want to stay." He said smirking. He dropped on her bed. Amu thought she was about to go crazy. Ikuto patted the spot next to him. "Join me."

"No." She said fiercely. Ikuto made himself comfortable by pulling the covers over his head. Amu went to his side and started shaking him. She let out a cry when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down.

"It'll be fun." He said not letting her go. Fun? Just what did he mean about fun? He placed his head on her stomach and hugged her legs. This really can't be happening. He raised his head a little more, resting it on her chest.

"Ikuto, leave my room." Amu said becoming frantic. Ikuto smirked.

"I can hear your heart beating for me." He said slowly. Amu gave up. What girl would reject him? Oh right, Yuki would. She took deep breaths as Ikuto held her tight. She then boldly placed a hand on his hair. He didn't move as she stoked his hair. It was surprisingly soft, and Amu saw that he seemed like a little kid.

"Ikuto, are you lonely?" She asked. He didn't answer right away.

"Very…" He finally said. Amu's heart went out to him. He was lonely and he admitted it. Amu wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh…" She said.

"I'm not though, not anymore. Since you're with me." He said. Amu couldn't believe all of this. He was really here, with her. She was just too happy. Was this really for real? He sat up and stared at her with his midnight blue eyes. He leaned forward as ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Amu…" He whispered her name. She was so shocked, but she regained her composure. Her heart was racing as she closed her eyes. Their noses touched…

"Amu! Amu! Wake up!" Ran cried. Amu opened her eyes and groaned. It was a dream. Of course it was, it was to good to be true. It was such a good dream. Amu sighed.

"Ikuto, oh, Ikuto!" Miki cried. Her charas giggled as she stiffened. Humiliated, Amu got up and got ready for school. The charas teased her about her dream, obvious now about her real feelings. Amu brushed her pink hair scowling at her charas. She was in a foul mood because her charas wouldn't leave her alone. She grabbed her bag as she ran downstairs. How much she wanted for that to be true, wouldn't it have been magical. It seemed so real too.

"Amu, it's almost Valentines Day." Su chimed. Amu nearly stumbled as she remembered.

"Oh, I forgot!" Amu cried.

"We should make something for everyone." Su told her. Amu agreed, though she hated to admit it, she loved Valentines Day. The thought of finding your true love and being happy, that's all she ever wanted. Amu sighed.

"Wait, we need to buy a couple of things then." Amu said. She enjoyed cooking, along with Su's help, she was sure she'll make something good. She secretly hoped that something like her dream would happen as well. It may not happen real soon, but Amu will be waiting for it.

* * *

Scott: I'm hungry…

Amu: Well you have to wait, Rukia141 is the cook in this place.

Scott: But she's out on a date with that Jake guy.

Amu: Tough.

_Scott goes to the freezer and take out the turkey._

Scott: Let's make this.

Amu: I said no Scott!

Scott: Oh, come on!

_Scott puts his hand in the turkey._

Scott: Hi, I'm Harry the happy turkey.

_Amu stares at him._

Scott: Brrrr…I'm cold! Would you put me in the oven?

Amu: Stop it, Scott.

Scott: I want to be a sandwich!

_Later that day_

_Scott runs in with a shovel with weeds and flowers on it._

Scott: Amu! Amu! Ikuto messed up your garden!

_Realizes he's holding the shovel._

Scott: Oops!

_Runs out and then comes in without the shovel._

Scott: Amu! Amu! Ikuto messed up your garden!

Amu: Oh gee, whatever will I do? -_-

Scott: Make dinner and then not let him eat any! XD


	21. The Tears That Fell

_Amu comes in really mad._

Ikuto: Is something wrong?

Amu: Yes! Some annoying kids are ringing the doorbell and running off!

Ikuto: They're just kids.

Amu: What are you getting ready for?

Ikuto: I'm getting ready for a date.

Amu: You have a date? Wow I never thought I'd see the day.

Ikuto: You underestimate me Amu.

_Amu hears the doorbell ring again._

Amu: That's it!

_Grabs a bucket of water._

Amu: Those kids are getting on my nerves! This bucket of water should show them!

_A few minutes later_

Ikuto: Well, I'm ready for my date with Tiffany.

_Amu walks into the room._

Amu: Um…that date isn't going to happen…

Ikuto: What did you do?

Amu: I'll make it up to you, I promise.

* * *

_**Chapter 21: The Tears That Fell**_

Valentines Day was just a week away. Amu couldn't decide between making cookies or cupcakes. She was really excited, though she was a little embarrassed to admit that. The days were good for her, but she only wished she could say the same for Yuki. Ever since she found out her father worked for Easter, she's been in a very gloomy mood. A type of depression that brought everyone down. A lot of people noticed, but many didn't say anything, they didn't want to make her feel worse. Amu was heading to school that Tuesday morning, the days were becoming a little warmer, but the atmosphere between Yuki and Amu was colder. Yuki seemed to be in her own little world, ignoring everyone. Her charas couldn't do anything about it and Amu once sensed Mai's distress. When Amu saw Yuki walking ahead, she tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, Yuki." She called lightly. Yuki forced a smile.

"Oh, hey Amu…" She replied half heartedly. Amu hated seeing her like this, she didn't even want to talk about it. It was all too much for her to bare. She really didn't know how to get through to her.

"Oh Yuki come on. Please cheer up. Everyone is worrying about you." Amu told her. Yuki shrugged.

"Oh, sorry…" She replied. Amu sighed, but she decided not to poke at her. She can hardly imagine what Yuki was going through. How would she deal with the fact that her father was working for the enemy. How would Amu feel if it was her dad that was taking away everyone's eggs. She gave a shudder by merely thinking about it. He didn't understand, and if she didn't understand, how could she help. The day was the same as always. The bell for lunch rang, and Amu stood up.

"Yuki, are you coming? We have a meeting today." Amu said. Yuki sighed and nodded.

"I know, just go on, I'll catch up later…" She replied. Amu hesitated, then she reluctantly left. Amu was debating whether or not she should have left her. She was worrying so much she didn't even realize that she reached the gardening. Sighing she entered.

"Amu, where's Princess Yuki?" Yaya asked. Amu took a seat in her spot.

"She says, she'll be here, but…well I worry about her." She replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Rima asked. Amu felt a little embarrassed having to explain. After all, they didn't know about the night where she and Yuki went to the carnival. She also didn't want to tell them that they went with Ikuto.

"Um…well…" Amu stammered. She sweat dropped. They all waited for her. "Yuki and I were just talking, and I mentioned Easter. She freaked when she found out that it's the same company her father works for." Amu explained.

"Yuki's dad works for Easter?" Nagihiko asked. Amu shrugged.

"I really don't know, but she's been sad ever since. She's really close with her dad." She answered.

"Poor, Yuki." Su said.

"Where is she at?" Tadase asked.

"She was in the classroom last time I saw her." Amu replied. Tadase stood up.

"I'll go check on her, start the meeting without me." He said. He left, leaving four of the Guardians behind. Amu placed her head on the table and sighed. Nagihiko took charge of the meeting, and the minutes passed by slowly. Amu wasn't paying attention to any of them, she was too busy worrying over Yuki.

"Amu. Amu." Nagihiko called to her. Amu snapped out of her own little world.

"Oh, Nagihiko. Sorry." Amu said sheepishly. Nagihiko smiled.

"Why don't you go check on Yuki. Tadase hasn't been back, so they are probably together." He said. Amu nodded. She couldn't see her charas anywhere, so she just left without them. Amu made her way to the school and to her classroom. Amu was about to open the door when she heard voices. Amu peeked through the small window of the door and saw Yuki and Tadase sitting on the floor.

"I guess you could say that…" Yuki said softly. Tadase smiled.

"You should ask him. Taske-san, if it bothers you so much, ask your dad." He told her.

"Yes, but, how do I bring something up like that? I mean, I can't start talking about charas out of the blue." Yuki insisted.

"Well then, be casual about it. See if he says anything that can help you understand." He suggested. Amu held her breath. She felt bad for eavesdropping, but she didn't want to interrupt. She listened quietly.

"I don't know. What if he is working for Easter? What if he does help take away the eggs of children?" Yuki asked.

"What if he doesn't?" Tadase asked.

"He's working there for a reason. I mean, he said he was promoted to executive assistant, but is it really true, or is his job something else?" Yuki asked. They were silent for a moment, and Tadase spoke.

"You must be prepared for whatever outcome." He said.

"I don't think I'll be able to take it, if my dad turns out to be the enemy." Yuki said softly. Amu watched as silent tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't comfort her, but Tadase did that in her place. She placed an arm around her, and that's when Amu turned to leave. She didn't need to see or hear anything more.

************************************************************************

"So, what are you going to do for Valentines Day?" Amu asked. She was on the phone with Yuki. That talk with Tadase must've helped, but Amu didn't know what happened afterwards. Yuki and Tadase didn't come back for the meeting and Yuki didn't want to say anything.

"I don't know really, I mean, I wanted to give out some chocolates and candy, but I don't want people to get the wrong idea." Yuki replied laughing. Amu was so glad that she was back to normal, Yuki was like, like her best friend.

"How many love notes did you receive." Amu asked jokingly.

"Five." Yuki replied. Amu was a little surprised, she was just kidding.

"Wow…"

"I know, it's so uncomfortable when someone tells you they love you." She said sighing.

"Especially if it's someone you don't like." Amu said. It was dark out and Amu had just finished her homework. She was sprawled on her bed and she wanted to touch a topic that she was too embarrassed to talk about.

"You're right, I don't know how to say no." Yuki answered.

"Um…Yuki. What would you give the person you like?" Amu blurted out. Yuki was silent for a moment.

"Something special I guess." Yuki said.

"Yuki, are you going to give Tadase something?" Amu asked.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Tadase already has enough admirers, I'll just be another box of chocolates. Amu, who do you like? You never told me." Yuki asked. Amu blinked. She started to panic, what is she going to tell Yuki? It was too embarrassing.

"Um…"

"You like Ikuto don't you? I knew it, you're so easy to read." Yuki said laughing.

"What?! How did you know?!" Amu cried out. The other line was silent.

"Wait, you really like Ikuto? I was just playing." Yuki said. Amu felt stupid, she shouldn't have walked right into that.

"It would be dumb to try to deny it now right?." Amu said sheepishly.

"He…he really isn't…" Yuki began.

"I know." Amu said. Because he likes Yuki. Amu could feel the guilt in Yuki's voice.

"Love sucks." Yuki finally said. Amu laughed.

"I know, but what can we do?"

* * *

_Rukia141 sees Amu getting ready._

Rukia141: Hey Amu, where are you going?

Amu: A date…

_Jennifer and Utau come in._

Utau: A date? With who?

Amu: With Ikuto.

Rukia141 & Utau & Jennifer: What?!

_Rukia141 faints._

Amu: Rukia141?

Jennifer: She fainted out of excitement.

Amu: What? Excited for what?

Utau: Wow, you're so dense.

_Ikuto walks in._

Ikuto: Are you ready? Why is Rukia141 unconscious on the floor?

Amu: She fainted out of excitement.

Ikuto: Why?

_Utau and Jennifer drag Rukia141 away._

Jennifer: How stupid can people get?

Utau: And it's so obvious.

Amu: I don't get what you're saying!

Ikuto: Let's just go…


	22. Valentines Day

_Rukia141 stares out the window._

Scott: What are you doing?

Rukia141: Drowning in my sadness…

Scott: Sadness?

Rukia141: Mewtwo left and he hasn't come back.

Scott: Mewtwo? He's in the den right now watching movies.

_Rukia141 squeals._

Rukia141: MEWTWO MY LOVE!!!

_Jennifer sees Rukia141 run downstairs._

Jennifer: Hey Scott, Amu and Ikuto aren't back yet?

Scott: No, and it's getting late.

Jennifer: Wow, this is a first.

Scott: How about you and me hit it on?

_Scott winks._

Jennifer: UTAU!!!

Scott: I was kidding, just kidding!

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Valentines Day**_

Amu placed all of her cookies in a bag. It was finally Valentines Day, and she was excited. It was Friday, the perfect day. Amu ran downstairs and flew out the door. She was too excited to eat breakfast. She was going to meet up with Yuki.

"Are you going to give Ikuto some cookies too." Su asked. Amu almost stumbled as she ran.

"Are you crazy, Su? How do you expect me to give Ikuto something?" Amu ran out of breath. She stopped and caught her breath.

"Oh come on Amu, it won't hurt to try." Miki said. Amu shook her head.

"No! What do you want me to say? Hey Ikuto, I have some cookies for you, do you want some?"

"Why yes, thank you." A voice came from behind. Startled Amu gasped and turned. Ikuto was smirking at her. How much did he hear? She hoped he didn't get the wrong idea.

"You…" Amu's voice trailed off.

"Nyah, what kind are they?" Yoru asked. Amu's heart was racing, she wasn't planning on running into him. It was one thing having to be in his presence with someone else, but it was another thing being alone with him. Amu's started to burn.

"Chocolate…I'm leaving." Amu said abruptly as she started to walk off.

"No fair, Amu. I wanted cookies. After all it is Valentines Day." He called to her. Amu stiffened. She quickly grabbed a small bag of cookies and threw it at him. He caught it as she glared at him.

"I'm just being nice, don't get the wrong idea!" She yelled at him as she walked away. Her charas tried to stifle their laughter. Amu didn't look back and started running again. She met Yuki at the gates of the school.

"Hey Yuki!" Amu called. Yuki however was looking at something. Amu walked up to her and looked over her shoulder. Yuki had a cell phone in her hand. Amu looked curiously at it.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Amu asked. Yuki looked at her and held up the cell phone.

"My dad forgot his cell phone." She said. Amu crossed her arms.

"Yuki, you're not going through his cell phone." She said in disapproval. Yuki sighed.

"Amu, last night I woke up and went to the kitchen to drink something. I saw my dad with his laptop and he was talking on the phone. He seemed so stressed and angry. I can't help but think that something is up." She explained. She continued to look through his cell phone.

"I still think it's wrong." Amu said.

"The bad news is that he deleted all his calls and messages." Yuki said frowning. Amu sighed as she pulled Yuki.

"Come one, Yuki, stop worrying about that for now, it's Valentines Day. Are you going to give Tadase something?" Amu asked changing the subject.

"No, because she's too big of a loser!" Anokoku cried. Yuki glared at her.

"Shut up, Anokoku!" Yuki hissed. Amu laughed. It was nice at school. Every one was giving away gifts and treats to lovers and friends. It turned out that both Amu and Yuki passed out their cookies, glad to share with their classmates. Yuki had also made these peanut butter balls covered in chocolate, they were so sweet and delicious. They had good laughs as well. Amu was highly amused by all the candy and gifts Yuki got from her admirers.

"I swear, you guys are going to help me eat all of this stuff." Yuki told her charas as she put all of her gifts in a bag. Amu then saw her take a beautiful blue rose from her locker. Yuki was speechless.

"Well, I guess some guys are serious about this." She said placing the rose in her book bag.

"How sweet." Mai said. "Love is the most purest of all things." Yuki looked at Mai then at Miki.

"Is it possible for a chara to feel love?" Yuki asked. Amu never thought about that. She turned to her charas.

"Well Miki, is it possible?" Amu asked her. Miki blushed and grew silent. So it was true.

"Some charas do feel the same feelings that their person feels." She said. Yuki smiled.

"So since Amu likes, Ikuto, then that means you like…" Yuki said.

"Yoru!" Anokoku laughed with glee. Miki blushed again. Amu clapped her hands together as she giggled.

"How sweet. So Miki represents who I like, then who represents you, Yuki?" Amu asked. Yuki shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her charas.

"Which one of you is it?" She asked. None of the charas answered right away. Anokoku flew and sat on Yuki's head.

"It's not me." She said. "There's so many other things better to do than to sit down and love." She explained while making a goofy face. Amu stared and Mai and Rin. It was obvious that it was Mai, it just had to be, Rin was a little too, well you know.

"Mai?" Yuki asked. Mai giggled and shook her head. They all turned to Rin who grew oddly quiet.

"It's Rin!" Ran cried out happily. She started to cheer. Anokoku was floating around Rin, poking at her.

"Rin is in love, Rin is in love!" She chanted. Rin was completely silent for a moment.

"I'm going to kill you…" She hissed. Amu sweat dropped as they all started laughing.

They met up with the other Guardians during lunch. They all exchanged gifts and had a good time. Amu had told Yuki that it was the best time to confess to Tadase, but she flat out refused. Yuki was convinced that now wasn't the time and she would only create an awkward situation.

"Wow, Princess Yuki! These are so good!" Yaya said stuffing herself. Tadase smiled at Amu.

"These cookies are delicious, Hinamori-san." He said. Amu flushed with embarrassment as she waved his compliment away.

"No, it's nothing Tadase." she replied with a small laugh. Suddenly they all heard a vibration. Yuki took out her father's cell phone. The Id read Privet Number. They all stared at her.

"Yuki, don't you think you should answer it?" Amu asked. Yuki shook her head.

"No, they don't know I have my dad's cell phone." Yuki said. The phone continued to vibrate until it stopped. Then the vibrated again showing that there was voicemail. Yuki sighed as it stopped.

"Why do you have your father's cell phone?" Rima asked.

"He forgot it, and since he's been acting very suspicious, I couldn't help but take it." Yuki said guiltily. Nagihiko took the cell phone.

"It says he has a voicemail. Are you going to listen to it?" He asked. Yuki hesitated, then Amu saw her take the cell. She placed the cell on speaker as she went to the voicemail.

"_You have one voicemail. To listen to the voicemail, please enter your pass code, then press pound." _It said.

"When I was little, I always used my dad's password to get on his computer. It's probably the same one as the pass code." Yuki said.

"It won't hurt to try." Amu said. She watched as Yuki pressed the numbers 10996.

"It's my birthday." She said. They grew silent.

"_You have one voicemail." _It said. They waited as they heard the crackle of someone's voice.

"_Katsuya, the boss is becoming angry. If you refuse to follow orders, we'll be forced to do something drastic. I'm sure you'll come to your senses once we take what's more precious to you." _The rough voice said. There was a click as the message ended. Yuki looked at them with a worried face. Amu couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"They were threatening my father." Yuki said in soft voice. Tadase became grim.

"This is serious, what does Taske-san's father have to do with Easter?" He asked. Amu placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yuki, it'll be alright." Amu said, but to be honest, she couldn't help but doubt herself.

************************************************************************

Yuki walked with Amu to the entrance of the school. School had ended and Yuki was still a little shaken. That voicemail was a threat to her father and it had everyone worried. They reached the street.

"I need to talk to my dad, this is getting out of hand." Yuki said frowning.

"You're right, you need to find out for yourself." Amu said. Since it was Friday, they decided to meet with the other Guardians and go to the movies. They were waiting by the gates. Suddenly they heard a screech of tires. Startled the two girls and their charas turned to the terrible noise. They were horrified to see a black suburban race toward them. They jumped out of the way as the suburban stopped in front of them. Then it happened so fast. Three tall men dressed in black jumped out of the car.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked. They didn't say anything as they grabbed Yuki forcefully. Amu was pushed out of the way as Yuki started to scream. She struggled, but the man that was holding her, placed a rag over her mouth and nose.

"No Yuki!" Amu cried. Yuki's charas raced to her aid, but another man captured them in a sac. Only Mai was the only one who was able to slip through it.

"Damn!" The man cried.

"Just leave it! We have the girl!" The other man said. Yuki's struggles ceased as she became unconscious. Amu was suddenly grabbed from behind as another man placed another rag on her mouth and nose. The fumes went through Amu's nose and throat. It made her dizzy and weak. They dropped her on the ground. She saw how they hoisted an unconscious Yuki into the suburban. Yuki's two charas cried in alarm as they too were taken.

"No! No!" Mai cried as they men finally took off in the suburban. Amu couldn't get up, her head was heavy.

"Amu!" Miki cried.

"Oh, no! Amu!" A voice called. It was Yaya. Amu's eyes blurred.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled. Amu's eyelids drooped. Mai's voice was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

"Yuki! They kidnapped Yuki!"

* * *

Scott: Ikuto and Amu are still on their date?! It's 9:00!

Jennifer: Oh it's not so bad.

Scott: In the morning!

Jennifer: You're just jealous.

Scott: No, I'm worried.

Jennifer: Worried?

Scott: Yes, why would Amu go on a date with Ikuto out of the blue? Why would she go on a date with Ikuto if she has a boyfriend?

_Jennifer shrugs._

Scott: Exactly.

_Rukia141 and Mewtwo enter._

Rukia141: I love you Mewtwo!:3

Mewtwo: -_-'

Rukia141: What's up?

Scott: Amu and Ikuto are still not back.

Rukia141: What?!

Mewtwo: Hm…so they are not back?

Rukia141: What could they be up to?

Scott: I don't know…

Jennifer: Hm…

Scott: :X

Rukia141: And so the mystery begins! ;D


	23. Project0025

_Amu and Ikuto sneak quietly into the house_.

Rukia141: Where have you been?

Ikuto: Um…we were out…

Amu: Yeah…

Rukia141: What am I? Stupid?

Ikuto: Time flies when you're having fun?

Rukia141: Nice try…

Amu: Oh come on Rukia141, it wasn't that long.

Rukia141: You were gone for two days! Where were you?

Ikuto: On a date.

Rukia141: I know you went out on a date! But what took so long?!

Amu: You don't get it. We went to the movies. We were walking back home until…

Ikuto: I dared her to climb a bill board.

Rukia141: What? Why?

_Ikuto shrugs._

Ikuto: I was bored.

Amu: No, you were being and idiot.

Rukia141: Enough!

Ikuto: Well, Amu climbed the giant bill board.

Amu: And I got stuck…

Ikuto: So she asked me to help her get off.

Amu: He climbed up and the dumb nut got stuck too…

_Rukia141 stares_

Ikuto: It was that bill board by McDonald's.

Rukia141: You mean the one that says, 'New Wal-Mart Super center will open on July 15, 2009.' That bill board?

Amu: Yeah that one, we were sitting on the date.

Ikuto: Yeah it took a while for people to help us down. We were _**on**_ a date.

Rukia141: Ooooooohhhhhhhh…

Amu: Yeah.

_Ikuto and Amu start to leave._

Rukia141: Hold it! That bill board was taken down a week ago! Hey come back here!

_They run off._

Rukia141: What were you really up to?!

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Project-0025**_

The voices seemed far away, like echoes in the wind. She slowly opened her eyes, which was really hard. Her head was heavy.

"She seems to be coming around." Someone said. It was her father's voice. She tried to get up, but fell unconscious again. Again ,when she woke, Amu slightly raised her head. She felt dizzy, heavy, like a large rock had been attached to her head. It was like that for her, she would wake up then pass out again. She didn't know when it was that she finally woke up. When she did so, Amu was in her room, the moon was out. It took a while for her to recollect herself.

"What happened?" Amu asked her self. That's when she remembered everything. She gasped as she jumped off the bed. She regretted it, head rush. Amu fell to her knees and that's when her charas appeared by her side.

"Amu! Oh, I'm glad you're okay!" Su cried.

"Yes Amu, we all worried about you." Miki said.

"How? I mean, Yuki. Yuki! What happened, is she okay?" Amu asked frantically. Her charas didn't say anything. Ran spoke sadly.

"Oh Amu, they took her. She was kidnapped. No one knows anything yet." Ran explained. Amu shook her head in disbelief. So they actually took her? How could they?

"Mai, came home with us, Amu, she was able to escape." Su informed her. Amu looked at all of them.

"Where is she?" Amu asked. Mai suddenly floated into the room. She looked miserable and Amu couldn't help but feel the same. Yuki was taken and she couldn't do anything about it. Amu quickly stood up.

"Mai, did you see where they went, did you see?" Amu asked, but it was no use, she new the answer already.

"No, I couldn't do anything." She said quietly. Who could have done this? A loud rumble came from outside. She heard the patter of rain hit her balcony doors. The rain just made the mood worse. Yuki was taken and no one knew what could happen to her. But she was wrong, someone did know. Her father. Her father worked for Easter, and Yuki heard a message her father received on his cell phone. Thunder boomed again.

"We need to go to Yuki's house." Amu said grabbing a coat from the closet.

"Amu, you're parents will never let you go!" Ran cried. A sharp tap came from the balcony door. Amu froze at first, but she went and answered it. She was shocked when she found Ikuto Tsukiyomi standing on her balcony. He was soaked from the rain, but nothing was worse than the deep sadness in his midnight blue eyes. He knew, he knew about Yuki and it broke her heart. It broke her heart because he was suffering for Yuki without having the slightest idea that Amu was suffering for him.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked. She too was getting wet from the rain. Ikuto stared at her with a serious look.

"Do you have any idea what happened before Yuki was taken?" He asked. Amu understood now. She was Yuki's best friend it was logical for Ikuto to go to her for help. Amu walked to the railing of her balcony and stared down. It was a long jump down, but she was sure she'll survive the fall. The rain was hard and she too was soaked. Amu turned to Ikuto.

"I'm going to Yuki's house, if you help me down, I'll fill you in."

************************************************************************

Amu wiped the rain out of her eyes she walked to Yuki's house. Ikuto was not far behind. They were silent, of course if she ever encountered Ikuto she imagined it to be something more pleasant. Amu was crying, and she was thankful for the rain, which helped make her tears blend with the rain drops. She hadn't realized that she was crying, until she started sobbing. This was all wrong, how did things turn out like this? Her charas along with Mai felt the throbbing of her heart.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked as she started to shake. She was twelve for crying out loud, can't she shed tears every once in a while? She was crying for her friend who was in danger. Amu clenched her fists as she wiped her eyes again. With a new determination, Amu continued her walk to Yuki's house.

"I'm fine." Amu said bluntly. "Miki, what happened after I became unconscious?" She asked.

"You were taken to your house, after that Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya went to look for Yuki. After that we didn't know what happened since we stayed with you. Your parents were really worried." Miki explained. Amu cursed slightly. They had finally reached the house and the lights were on. Amu didn't know what to say really. How was she going to ask for Yuki's father? How was she going to ask him about anything? Amu raised her hand to knock.

"I'll wait out here…" Ikuto said as he disappeared. Amu knocked the door once and almost immediately someone answered. It was Nikki. Her face was overcome by disappointment. She seemed in a more horrible state than Amu was. Nikki was pale and her eyes red and puffy. She stared at Amu who stared back.

"Amu? What on earth are you doing here? It's very late and you're wet!" She cried pulling Amu inside. Nikki ran off somewhere and came back with two towels. She wrapped one around Amu and another one was placed on her head. Nikki was so kind, so caring that even in the midst of something tragic she would worry about others. Amu started crying again.

"I'm sorry about Yuki! I couldn't do anything to stop it!" Amu cried. Nikki led her to the living room.

"No, no, no. Don't you blame yourself, Amu! Don't do this, not now." Nikki said hugging her. "You just cry, that's all you have to do, let it out." Amu didn't want to cry, she wanted to find out what was happening, she needed to talk with Yuki's father.

"Your husband, I need to talk to him." Amu said suddenly. Nikki looked at her confused. Amu wiped her tears away.

"I don't understand, Amu. Look, why don't I prepare a cup of hot chocolate and I'll call your parents." She offered. Amu shook her head.

"No please, I have to talk to him! Please!" Amu insisted. Nikki hesitated then she nodded.

"Fine, he's in his study. Just go down this hall. It's the second door to the right." She said pointing.

"Thank you…" Amu said getting up. She knew she didn't have much time. Nikki would let her parents know sooner or later. She stopped in front of his door and hesitated for a moment. She finally knocked on the door. There was no answer, so again she knocked.

"What?" Came a rough voice. Amu slightly opened the door. She peeked inside. Katsuya Taske was sitting in a chair facing the window. His desk was a mess and the room was dark. The only thing that was illuminating the room was the screen of his laptop. Amu became nervous as she entered. Her charas who hadn't said a word, silently floated in.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Amu asked. Katsuya turned his chair to face her. He was a little taken aback. Amu didn't know what to say at first.

"Amu Hinamori?" He asked. Amu walked toward his desk. She was dripping water every where, but she didn't care.

"We need to talk." She said forcefully. He looked at her in confusion.

"I don't understand why you're here. It's late Amu, it's 11:27 pm." He said looking at his watch.

"I need to talk to you about the company you work for, Easter." She blurted out. His face became dead serious. Katsuya ran a hand through his black hair as he stood.

"There's nothing to-"

"Yes there is!" Amu cried cutting him off. She wasn't going let him get away without him explaining things. "Yuki suspected something going on! We know you work for Easter. I know you can see them!" Amu yelled as she pointed to her charas. Katsuya flinched as he looked directly at Miki, Ran, and Su.

"Please, Amu, just go home." He said slowly. Amu shook her head.

"You know why they took Yuki. You know they have her." She told him. He didn't say anything at first. "I want to help, please, she's my best friend. I can't do anything if you don't tell me why she was taken." Amu said. Katsuya rubbed his eyes and suddenly slammed his fists on the desk so hard that things fell off it.

"It's called Project-0025..." He said. Amu watched as he walked to the window and stared out into nothing. "I'm not a executive assistant, I'm a scientist. Easter wanted to start on a project. At first I didn't know what it was for." He explained. "Then when I saw what it was being used for, I couldn't let it go on. I tried to destroy it, the files, everything, but Easter found out." He said.

"Found out?" Amu asked. She took a seat on a chair by his desk. He nodded.

"I guess they thought I would back out, I mean, who wouldn't? They wanted me to redo the project, I refused. Now look, they took my Yuki…" He said. "I don't have a choice…"

"We can help, we-"

"No Amu, there's nothing we can do." He said. Amu couldn't give up.

"What is this project?" She asked. He sighed

"It's a type of machine that can seal away charas. Listen carefully Amu. This machine can seal away a chara, a chara or a egg comes from the heart of a child. If a chara or egg is sealed away, then the outcome is a horrifying one. A child's heart can be sealed shut thus leaving them vulnerable. Easter want to use this chance to take control over a child, to control their charas." He explained to her. Amu was shocked. How cruel can people get? To take control over a child? Why, why would they want to do something like that?

"Why, though, why do they want to do that?" She asked.

"For the Embryo. They believe that the charas can locate the Embryo." He said. Amu shook her head in anger and frustration.

"That's not possible! A chara doesn't know how to locate the Embryo! That's ridiculous!" She yelled. Katsuya placed his hands behind his head.

"I know, but they won't listen to me, especially Gozen!" He said frustrated. "I don't have a choice, if I don't finish it, they will do something to Yuki. I'm sorry, but my daughter is my world and I can't take the risk." He said.

"Give us three days, give us three days to look for her." Amu knew the chances were slim, but she had to try. Ikuto! Ikuto worked for Easter. If Ikuto really likes Yuki, as much as it hurts her, he might be able to let them slip inside. If Easter was behind it all, then maybe Ikuto can help out.

"That's impossible." He said.

"We can try, please. I'm sure if we act on our own, Easter won't take it out on you. You can pretend that you knew nothing about the rescue and maybe, just maybe you and your family will be safe." Amu explained.

"If I get Yuki back, then I'll be able to press charges. Knowing Easter, they'll leave us alone in order to not bring in social problems." Katsuya said. Maybe there was a chance to save Yuki.

"We just need three days…" Amu said. Katsuya hesitated then he sighed.

"Three days, Amu, three. If nothing works and Yuki is still held captive, then I'll be forced to finish the project." He said. Amu nodded. She needed to rescue Yuki at all costs. "If I don't have news about Yuki by Monday night, then you know what I'll do." He added. Amu stood up just as Nikki came into the study.

"I'm sorry, Amu, but I called your parents, they're on their way." She said. Her look was sad.

"It's okay, I was going to head home anyway." Amu said. Nikki nodded and left. Amu left the study as well, but she saw that Mai stayed behind.

"You go ahead, I think I'm needed here more." Mai said. Amu headed for the living room and she heard the silent sobbing of Nikki in the kitchen. Feeling bad, Amu headed for the front door and opened it slightly. She looked around outside. It was still raining hard making it hard for Amu to look for Ikuto.

"Ikuto." Amu called.

"Yeah?" Came his reply. Ikuto appeared from behind a tree. So he was still in the rain. Amu pulled him out of the rain and made him stand with her by the front door. She took the towel from her head and placed it on his. She was worried that he was going to get sick. She started to dry his hair which she knew it was useless since he was going to step back out in the rain. He didn't take his eyes off her as she continued to dry his hair.

"Meet me in my room tonight, the balcony doors are unlocked. We have a lot to talk about, and a lot to plan."

* * *

_Rukia141 puts on some sunglasses._

Rukia141: So do you recognize me?

Jennifer: Um…yes…

Rukia141: Dang it! I was hoping you wouldn't!

Jennifer: Why don't you want me to recognize you?

Rukia141: Amu and Ikuto are going out again tonight. I'm going to follow them.

Jennifer: That's wrong…

Rukia141: No, as a mother I must! I worry!

Jennifer: Mother?

Rukia141 nods.

Rukia141: Yes…

_Jennifer scoffs._

Jennifer: Oh really, then who is the father?

Rukia141: Mewtwo.

Jennifer: O_o


	24. Heart to Heart

Jennifer: Where's my sister?

Utau: She followed Ikuto and Amu.

Jennifer: Really? I thought she was kidding.

Utau: I guess we just have to wait and see what she finds.

_Jennifer shrugs. She sits on the computer._

Utau: What are you doing?

Jennifer: I'm going to read her latest chapter and then post it.

Utau: She's going to kill you. She wasn't going to post that until Sunday.

Jennifer: Well I think her readers shouldn't wait.

_Scott runs into the living room._

Scott: I'm late!

_Runs out._

_Runs in._

Scott: I have a lot of things to do!

_Runs out_

_Runs in_

Scott: I don't have enough time!

Jennifer:?!

Scott: So that's how having a life feels like.

Utau: Wouldn't hurt to practice.

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Heart to Heart**_

Amu got an earful from her parents when they picked her up from Yuki's house. She made up a lame excuse and said that she wanted to see if Yuki was found. Her father believed her, but her mom remained doubtful. Ikuto agreed to meet her in her room, something Amu was feeling very nervous about. She was still soaking wet and Amu wouldn't be surprised if she got sick. It was really late, and Amu had to convince Ikuto about letting her and the others slip into Easter.

"You will go straight to bed, young lady!" Her mother yelled at her as Amu raced up the stairs. She and her charas burst into her room and slammed the door shut. She saw Ikuto laying on her bed. Now her bed was soaked as well. She ran out of her room again. Her parents were in the kitchen so she sneaked into her parents room and took some extra clothes from her father's closet. She snuck back into her room.

"Here." She said throwing him the clothes. She had to think, they couldn't just run into Easter like a couple of idiots. She wondered if Tadase was awake, probably not. She would have to meet up with everyone tomorrow. Maybe she should start with changing her clothes. "I'm going to change, you should too." She said. Amu took out her shorts and shirt to sleep in. In the bathroom, she dried herself and her hair. She was troubled. Will she be able to save Yuki in time? She went back to her room.

"Ikuto, will you be able to sneak us into Easter?" She asked him. He was sitting on the floor with Yoru fast asleep on the floor.

"You think Yuki is being held at Easter?" He asked. It was the best place to start first. Easter was a pretty big building. Amu was almost sure that she was being held there. Amu went to her bed and started to change the bed sheets.

"There's a possibility. Her father told me that they are forcing him to do a project. They are holding Yuki as a prisoner to threaten him." She told him. The room was getting rather chilly. Amu sighed, she was tired, but still, she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Easter won't be easy to enter. It'll be dangerous…" He said. Amu didn't care, after finishing changing the bed sheets, she sat on the floor facing Ikuto.

"But there's still a chance?" Amu asked. He didn't say anything at first, but he nodded.

"Yes, I think there's a chance. I can let you in from the inside." He said. Amu quickly stood up and took a notebook and pencil from her desk. She sat back down and placed the notebook in the middle of them.

"Can you tell us the different exits or places where we can sneak in?" She asked him. The night was long as the two tried to come up with a good plan to infiltrate Easter. By what Ikuto told her, it wasn't going to be easy. Security was what they had to worry about, and they also had to search Easter for Yuki. Ikuto had suggested taking down the head of security, it could be possible that they knew where Yuki was.

"We should split up into groups." Amu said after a long time of planning. "Rima and Nagihiko can create distractions to try and make it easier for us. Tadase and Yaya should fight off anyone who tries to get in our way, while you and I look for Yuki." Amu said going over her notes. She rubbed her eyes and saw that her clock read 2:17am. It was really late.

"Your really determined about this aren't you?" He asked. Amu smiled weakly.

"I'm determined as much as you are." She replied. Her charas were fast asleep on her bed, and she should hit the hay as well. Ikuto stared at her with his dark blue eyes which made her nervous.

"I have a personal reason as to rescuing Yuki." He said. Amu gave a small laugh.

"Yeah 'cause you like her." Amu teased as she stood up. Her legs were sore and her arms felt heavy. Ikuto remained on the floor.

"No." He said. Amu almost blanched in front of him, but she kept cool. He was joking right? No? He was practically in love with her. Or was she wrong?

"Oh really?" She asked casually.

"Really." He said. She sweat dropped, he wasn't making any sense at all. Amu readied the bed as she gently moved her charas to the foot of her bed.

"When did you forget about her, huh?" Amu asked. She didn't want to ask Ikuto to stay and sleep in her room, it would be too weird. It was still raining outside though, that should be a good enough excuse for him to stay.

"Three hours ago…" He replied. Okay, now he really wasn't making any sense. Amu gave up on the whole idea as she went to her closet. She took out her only other blanket.

"I think you should hang out here for the night, it's still raining out." She told him as she tossed him the blanket. Amu took one of her pillows from her bed and chucked it at him.

"You're very generous." He said smirking. "You're not as annoying as I thought you were." He told her. Amu watched as he wrapped himself with the blanket. Yoru yawned and stretched. Amu smiled to herself as she walked and knelt before the chara.

"Then I guess you should get to know me more." Amu replied as she took Yoru in her hands. She took him to her bed and placed him next to her other sleeping charas. Amu then scratched Yoru's little ears. He started to purr and Amu giggled. Ikuto took his place on the floor. Amu gave a small shiver as she covered herself with the blanket. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"One last thing Ikuto. I'm going to need you to go to Easter. Try to check where the places are. We shouldn't go in there not knowing where to go." Amu said getting comfortable. The rain drops were soothing, and it made her drowsy. She turned the lamp light off as she snuggled into her blanket. She was dead tired, but couldn't really fall asleep yet.

"When's your birthday?" Ikuto asked. Amu was taken aback by his sudden question. She turned to her side and faced him.

"September 24, why?" She asked. Ikuto shrugged.

"You said I should get to know you more." He said. Amu's eyes narrowed.

"Very funny." She said.

"Who do you like?" He asked. Upon being asked this, Amu turned away from him, blushing like mad. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. If only he knew that it was him all along.

"That's none of your business." She said. There was silence for a moment.

"Your cookies were good by the way." He said breaking the silence. Amu wondered why she wasn't dead with humiliation yet.

"Just go to sleep, Tsukiyomi!" She said harshly. She can almost see his stupid little smirk. Amu was finally drifting off to sleep, and she heard Ikuto say something, but she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.

"Just hurry up and grow up, Amu…"

************************************************************************

Amu woke up, her head reeling. She had a major headache and she felt really cold, yet no matter how much she hid in her blankets, the chill was still there. It was 3:38am, she hadn't gotten any sleep. Crud, she was sick. Amu sat up. Her eyes were watery and her throat was dry. She then went into a fit of coughs. She felt horrible. This was the outcome of walking in the rain. She groaned as she shook with the cold.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked sitting up. Amu couldn't think straight, her mind was blurred. She was just so cold. Amu laid back down and pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm fine, just a little cold…" Amu said in a croaky voice. She knew Ikuto wasn't that dense, but she shouldn't bother him right now. She heard him get up and pull the covers from her head. She felt his cool fingers brush against her forehead. It felt nice.

"You're sick." He said. Amu brushed his hand off as she closed her eyes.

"I'm fine…" Amu said. Still no use.

"Yeah, right." Ikuto said. He walked around her bed. Amu felt him sit on the bed with her and get under the covers. She was shaking and suddenly felt Ikuto grab her arm. She was too weak to protest as he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped themselves in both blankets. Amu was overcome by warmth as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest. She wasn't as cold as she was before. This was soothing and peaceful. Right now, Amu was too tired and sick to complain about anything. She will just shut her eyes for a few minutes or so, then she'll tell him to beat it.

"Yeah…I'll do…that…" Amu whispered drifting off.

"What, you talk in your sleep now?" Ikuto asked. She felt him rubbing her back, adding to the body warmth. This just made her more sleepy. She secretly wished that they would stay like this forever. Sadly though, she thought as she held him close, that her love was unrequited.

* * *

_**End Part Two: Amu, In Pain and Hurt**_

_**Next Part coming up next chapter. Part Three: Ikuto, Unsure of Himself**_

* * *

Jennifer: Whoa!

Utau: What is it?

Jennifer: My sister is making a video for you tube.

Utau: A video of what?

Jennifer: A video for 'Finding My Would Be Self' with themes songs and every thing. It has dedications to her readers and dedications for original characters as well.

Utau: Really?

Jennifer: Yeah, so the readers can get a closer look at what Yuki and the OC characters look like. Oh look Anokoku looks so cute.

Utau: Wow, she went that far?

Jennifer: She also made a soundtrack, wow, she has everything.

Utau: Am I in it?

Jennifer: Yeah, along with Amu and every one!

Scott: Wow, I want to be in it!

Jennifer: Her online notes say she'll be posting the video the same day she posts the last chapter. And she'll show the readers where to look for it.

Utau: I guess Rukia141, really loves her readers.

Jennifer: Guess so.


	25. It's Yuki Right?

Rukia141: Stupid Amu and Ikuto!

Jennifer: What?

Rukia141: They weren't doing anything romantic! They were Bingo hosts for a retirement home!

Jennifer: Bingo hosts?

Rukia141: That's right! I stayed and played for a while, but I never won anything!

Scott: So Amu and Ikuto weren't doing anything fishy?

Rukia141: No!

Jennifer: Darn, I guess I lost my bet with Utau!

Utau: Ha! I told you Ikuto was too dense to make a move!

_Yuki walks in._

Yuki: Make a move on who?

Rukia141: GAH!

Jennifer: Don't scare us like that!

Scott: Beast!

Yuki: -_-'

Utau: We were talking about Ikuto and Amu.

Yuki: What? But I saw them making out in front of the pizza parlor.

Rukia141: WHAT?!

Jennifer: Heh, heh, pay up.

Utau: Stupid Ikuto…

Scott: Wow…

_Rukia141 faints._

Yuki: What the-?

Jennifer: There she goes again…

* * *

_**Part 3: Ikuto, Unsure of Himself**_

_**Chapter 25: It's Yuki Right?**_

The rain had stopped, but it was still dark out. Ikuto couldn't sleep, he had too much on his mind. Some of those things were confusion, uncertainty, and doubts. Sure he'll try to save Yuki at all costs. A few days ago, he would have taken anyone down in order to just save her. Now, now he wasn't as determined. He was tired, tired of Yuki's rejections. He was new at this, love or whatever you called it. He never had this feeling before and it frustrated him to no end. First thing in the morning he would have to go to Easter, as part of the plan. He had to save her, in order to set things straight with her. He had to know, though he had a hunch of what she was going to say. Tadase Hotori, with his dumb little formalities and manners, stole Yuki's heart. It was hard to comprehend. Yuki at first seemed sweet and innocent, considerate. He was wrong for misjudging her, she's strong willed and rebellious.

"This is troubling…" He said softly. Amu shifted positions as she rolled from on top of him. Ikuto placed a hand on her forehead. It wasn't as hot, but she still seemed to be a little sick. What bad luck, Amu won't like the idea of being sick. Ikuto was going to go to Easter and examine the locations of the building, after that he would report to Amu. They had planned to infiltrate the building the following day. They only had one chance to do this, if they failed, Yuki would be taken somewhere else discreet. Ikuto turned to his side and faced Amu.

She seemed peaceful. Ikuto hadn't witnessed Yuki's capture, but he heard Tadase talking to Kukai about it at the park. He was furious, who would be stupid enough to do that, oh right Easter. He wanted to go save her, but how, by barging in and demanding for her, yeah like that was going to work. Ikuto heard Amu give a whimper as her face showed discomfort.

"Yuki…" She said softly. Her best friend. Ikuto had noticed how Yuki and Amu got closer and closer as friends. They seemed inseparable, and he could hardly imagine how she must be feeling. As he watched Amu sleep, he slightly pulled the covers over their heads. He couldn't risk having her parents walk in to check on her, since she sneaked out of the house. It would be his fault entirely if they were caught, he should have left. Strangely, though, he couldn't refuse her offer of staying. She could've kicked him out, she could have refused for him to get involved with her rescue.

"_Yeah 'cause you like her."_

That wasn't true. However, Amu still didn't deny him anything. She trusted him, the girl who always saw him as the enemy, trusted him. Yes, he liked Yuki, but now his feelings seem mixed up. Was it Yuki's constant rejections that finally made him realize that his chances with her were futile? Age was a problem, sure, but that didn't stop him from liking her. When she started to talk about love at the carnival, he felt like an idiot. She didn't love him, she didn't want to have anything to do with him, but did he stop? Of course not, he wanted to see her, be with her, but she said so herself, loving someone and liking someone were two totally different things. He couldn't say that he loved her. At one time he was absolutely sure that he did, now it wasn't that at all. Something happened. He wasn't sure what. He saw Amu shift positions again, she threw an arm over his chest. He could almost foretell what her reaction would be when she woke up.

Her reaction, wasn't that the key? Amu's reaction? No, that sounds ridiculous, but it sounds right at the same time. Ikuto always thought of Amu as the rebellious one, but he was so wrong. He now saw how she was. _Sweet, innocent, and considerate_. Amu was hiding, hiding behind a wall of self doubt. These past few days, he saw her true nature. She was an innocent twelve year old girl. He made a weak attempt to get to know her. When he was resting on the floor, he was going to ask her what were her hobbies. Instead he asked who she liked, it surprised even him. He didn't know what made him ask that question, he sort of blurted it out. She was sweet. He watched her sleep. He was confused. The image of who he thought she was came crumbling down when he saw her cry. She cried, and that's when he noticed her for the very first time. He recalled many times when they encountered each other, the insults they threw. He waved away her remarks, but did Amu really let it go that easily.

He sighed as he realized or didn't take the opportunity to realize, how beautiful she really was. He reached out and took hold a strand of her hair. It was soft and her pale skin radiated with the moon's glow. Her hair was loose and it smelled pleasantly of strawberries. She was so close to him. She clung on to him, even in her sleep she was aware of his presence there. He lost to his urges and started to run his long fingers in her hair. Amu was kind, but he was too blind to notice. It was wrong though, he supposedly liked Yuki, yet here he was stroking Amu's hair, enjoying the feeling. It seemed wrong, so why wasn't he regretting it? He then brushed some hair out of her face, revealing the rest of her pretty face. Did Tadase too hold the key to her heart? He remembered a couple of times when Amu stared at Tadase with the same affection Yuki had. How about now? Did she have feelings about him now?

Sure it hurt. His feelings were hurt by Yuki countless of times. It hurt how even when she was unconscious she managed to murmur Tadase's name. He wondered however, how much it would hurt if it was Amu calling his name. He cursed at himself, it should be Yuki he should be thinking of, not Amu. Damn it all! He pushed Amu away a little bit. He silently slid out of bed and started to gather his own clothes. It would be best if he left, all of this thinking is enough to blow his whole head off. He would have to be careful with Yoru, if he woke him up, then there would certainly be a commotion. He heard Amu move around on the bed. He waited and then headed for the balcony doors.

"Ikuto?" Amu called in a small voice. He stopped, his hand on the handle.

"Yeah?"

"Are you leaving?" Amu asked as she slid deeper into the covers. Ikuto remained silent. Amu was clearly still fuzzy from the fever, she probably won't remember any of this in the morning. What if she got cold again, what if she got even worse? Was he really going leave Amu alone? He wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway. He cursed at himself again. Amu had fallen asleep again. Ikuto approached the bed once more and slid into bed. He stared at the ceiling cursing. He turned to Amu, who was breathing evenly. Somehow, Amu must've felt him there, because she snuggled somewhat closer to him. Ikuto started to run his fingers in her hair again.

"I'm not going anywhere…" He whispered. It's supposed to be Yuki in his mind, not Amu. Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but dream of a certain pink haired girl that night.

* * *

_Rukia141 was at the computer._

Jennifer: Hey sis, working on the video?

Rukia141: Yeah, I want to get it done before I leave, and-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE VIDEO?!

_Jennifer runs out._

Rukia141: You were snooping at my files again weren't you?! I'm going to tell mom on you!

_Amu and Ikuto walk in._

Rukia141: YOU!!!

Amu: Holy Jesus…

Ikuto: Now Rukia141.

Ruki141: DON'T RUKIA141 ME!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU HIT IT OFF!

Amu: What are you talking about?

Rukia141: ABOUT YOU TWO DATING!!! I SHOUD'VE KNOWN BEFORE HAND!!! YOU GUYS SLEEP IN THE SAME HOUSE!!! I DON'T FEEL SECURE WITH YOU TWO-

Ikuto: Whoa there, this is a rated T story, not rated M.

Amu: Yeah, so bring it down a bit.

Rukia141: You're right. Breath Rukia141, breath.

Amu: I think you should post your chapter and get some sleep, it's already 11:30pm.

Rukia141: Yeah, I get cranky if I stay up late.

Jennifer: No way! You're going to post the soundtrack on you tube as well?

Rukia141: JENNIFER!!!

Ikuto: Oh boy…


	26. A Dumb Idiot Named Gozen

_Rukia141 is jumping with joy._

Jennifer: Why are you so happy about?

Rukia141: Grandma has a computer at her house, now I can type my stories without having to wait a whole month to get back home!

Jennifer: That´s great!

Rukia141: I know! I´m so happy!

_Starts dancing the conga._

Jennifer: Um…Rukia141?

Rukia141: Let the story begin!

* * *

_**Chapter 26: A Dumb Idiot Named Gozen**_

Ikuto awoke with a pillow to his face. He was somewhat asleep when he sat up. The pillow hit his face again. He rubbed his eyes and looked at a very angry Amu. She raised the pillow one more time and this time Ikuto caught it.

"You are in my bed!" She cried in fury. Ikuto wasn´t surprised, he was expecting this. He couldn´t help but tease her.

"You seemed very comfortable to me." He said. Amu flushed with embarrassment and tried to kick him off the bed. He dodged her kick and instead wrapped an arm around her. Amu struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held on tight.

"Can you let go of me?!" She cried. Ikuto yawned.

"I don´t really want to." He said. Amu gave a huff as she tried to pull away. Ikuto wasn´t in any hurry, so he made himself comfortable. Amu frowned.

"Stop playing around, you have to go to Easter, remember?" She asked. Ikuto had momentarily forgotten about that. He still didn´t budge though. "What are you doing in my bed anyway?" Amu asked. Ikuto opened his eyes and looked at her. So she didn´t remember.

"You weren´t feeling well last night, so I kept you warm. Like this." He said and then he wrapped both arms around her and clung on. Amu started to have a fit, and at last Ikuto decided to let go. Annoyed and blushing, Amu threw him his clothes.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we need to meet up in the park around 1:00pm to figure out where we´re going to go next." She explained. Ikuto shrugged as he pulled the shirt of Amu´s dad over his head.

"GAH! What are you doing?!" Amu cried blushing like crazy. Ikuto looked at her curiously.

"I´m changing my clothes." He said. Amu turned around, covering her eyes.

"Not in here!" She yelled at him. Ikuto smirked in spite of himself.

"Well I wasn´t going to walk around your house looking for a bathroom." He said. Amu didn´t turn to look at him. Ikuto quickly changed. He had to hurry, like Amu said. He needed to get into Easter, it was the only way. This was such a pain. How far will Easter go for that project anyway? Ikuto flicked Yoru on the nose, waking him up. The little chara yawned as it rubbed its eyes.

"Nya, just five more minutes." He said. Ikuto grabbed Yoru by the tail.

"No." He said bluntly. Yoru started to protest.

"Nya, no fair! I didn´t even eat yet!"

"We´ll eat when we´re done, but not now." Ikuto told him. He was holding Yoru upside down by his tail.

"We´ll have catnip, nya!" Yoru exclaimed.

"Fine, catnip seems good." Ikuto said. He heard a giggle coming from the bed. He turned to Amu who was lying on her stomach, while she kicked her legs in the air. She smiled at Ikuto.

"I was just wondering, Ikuto, do you purr?" She asked. Did he what? Purr? Out of all the questions she could have asked, it had to be that one? The way she asked made the heat go up his neck. Ikuto did a quick character change. His ears and tail popped out. Ikuto smirked at her.

"If you scratch my ears, I just might." He told her. Amu stopped smiling as she faintly blushed.

"Not funny." She said. "You better hurry, Ikuto, time is running out."

*************************************************************************

Ikuto stared at the tall large building that was called Easter. It loomed over him and Yoru, casting an ominous shadow. Going in wasn´t going to be any trouble, but exploring the place was going to be difficult. Ikuto wasn´t allowed in different places of the building. He was after all the clean up crew, nothing special about his job. Also, Gozen ordered for him not to stray off anywhere. Gozen, he´s never really seen him, he was always sitting behind a curtain. Ikuto has heard his voice before, once actually, when he signed the contract. Now that he thought about it, he never should have signed the blasted thing. Regretting about it wasn´t going to change that. If he found the Embryo, maybe he can wish himself free. Then he´ll be able to go anywhere. America would be the first place to go. He shook his head slightly, now wasn´t the time to daydream.

"Let´s go Yoru." Ikuto said. He hopped down from the tree and started walking to the building he hated so much. Like he thought, it wasn´t hard to enter the building. Two guards were by the door and they didn´t give him a second glance as he casually walked past them. When he went to Easter, it was mainly to report about any current situation. Apart from that, he tried to stay away from Easter as much as he could. Ikuto made his way to the elevator. He looked over his shoulder at the guards who had their attention on something else. Ikuto took the chance and pressed the B1 button. It would be best to start in the basement. He waited patiently for the doors to open. Ikuto stepped into the elevator and watched as the doors closed. The elevator went down one floor and then opened the doors again. Ikuto stepped into the basement of Ikuto. It was dark, but his keen eyes could make out objects. The room was filled with machines, small and large machines of many kinds.

"Nya, what is this place Ikuto?" Yoru asked. Ikuto didn´t answer right away, he was still busy taking in what he saw. So Easter was secretly building machines for their own wicked needs. They wanted the Embryo this badly? Ikuto walked around, trying to see if there was any sign of anyone there. It was silent, no noise or anything else was visible. Ikuto cursed out loud, no sign of Yuki anywhere. At least he could scratch out the basement as one of the places to search around. If Yuki wasn´t in the basement, then she wasn´t in any of the lower levels.

"She´s with Gozen." Ikuto said suddenly. Of course she was with Gozen. Where else could she be? If someone as important as Katsuya´s daughter was kidnapped, it was only logical that she would be with Gozen. This only complicated things, one couldn´t just walk up to Gozen and have a friendly conversation. They had to get through Kazuomi Hoshina, his stepfather. After his father disappeared, his mother married Kazuomi. Actually, Ikuto was supposed to be the real owner of Easter, but that right was snatched away from him and his sister. Kazuomi made them sign the contract and thus chaining them to Easter. After doing a double check, Ikuto headed back to the elevator. He was going to have to take the risk and go to the higher levels.

"Nya, where are we going now Ikuto?" Yoru asked.

"Up." Ikuto answered. He was going to start on the fourth floor, since the second and third floor were mainly cubicles with employees. The doors opened and Ikuto looked around. He didn´t see anyone, but that didn´t mean he had to let his guard down. Ikuto walked down the hallways and past different doors. He didn´t bother to check, since Yuki would be well guarded. Nothing seemed to be off key on the fourth floor. He turned around and started to head back to the elevator.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here?" Someone called. Ikuto remained cool as he turned. Sure enough, one lone security guard was walking toward him.

"I got lost." Ikuto said sheepishly. The security guard gave him a doubtful look.

"Even so, you shouldn´t even be up here. I´ll let you off easy this time." He said.

"Thanks." Ikuto said heading back to the elevator. He needed to be more cautious as he headed up to the fifth floor. There were seven floors, and Gozen was on the top floor. Of course, Ikuto couldn´t help but check the other floors. Like on the fourth floor, the fifth floor was empty as well. He went up one more level. As the doors opened, Ikuto sensed other people on the floor. Sure enough, when he stepped out, guards were everywhere. Bingo. He wouldn´t be able to go anywhere. Ikuto side stepped two guards and silently walked down the hallways. He had to be quick, if not, he could be caught. Even if didn´t know that idiot Gozen well, Ikuto knew he wasn´t stupid. Gozen would probably be on his toes, knowing well that Yuki was friends with the Guardians. What would really be bad, though, is if Gozen found out that Ikuto was in on it as well. He couldn´t underestimate Gozen. Ikuto peeked around the corner and that´s when he saw them. There were three guards standing around one door, maybe Yuki was being held there.

"Yoru, create a distraction." Ikuto told his chara. Yoru nodded as he floated a different direction. It wasn´t long before there came a loud crash and people yelling. Ikuto hid as the three guards ran toward the direction of the noise. Ikuto approached the door and tried to open it. The door was locked, something he expected. Ikuto took a step back and kicked the door two times before it opened. The room was dark, but he saw a bed and a desk. There came a shuffle from a corner of the room.

"I-Ikuto?" Came a soft, tired voice. Ikuto saw Yuki lying on the floor.

"Yuki." He said. She couldn´t even lift up her head from the floor. She seemed fragile and hurt. Ikuto couldn´t believe what they did to her. He grabbed her small little form and tried to help her up. Yuki shook her head.

"It´s n-no use…t-they inject me with something…" Her voice trailed off as she pointed to one of her ankles. Ikuto followed her gaze and his eyes came upon a type of metal cylinder wrapped around her ankle. He then saw clearly that needles attached around the metal were injected into her ankle.

"What is this?" Ikuto asked. He took hold of the metal cylinder and tried to break it loose. He stopped when he heard Yuki whimper.

"It hurts…" She said softly. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Get out of here…" She said softly. "I don´t have any strength…" She stopped moving and Ikuto saw that she had fallen asleep. He was going to get her out of there. He then froze as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Idiot…" Ikuto said to himself. There, in the far corner of the ceiling, was the blinking light of a camera. Ikuto stared straight at the camera and somehow knew that he was staring directly at Gozen.

"We knew that you would come here." A voice came from behind. Ikuto knew the voice all too well. He turned and came eye to eye with his stepfather, Kazuomi Hoshina. Kazuomi grinned wickedly. Ikuto felt a surge of hatred toward the man.

"I´m taking her with me…" Ikuto said. Ikuto then spotted his sister, Utau. She was staring at him with horror. He could see by the look on her face that she didn´t know anything about this. Utau came to the company often with her manager, and sometimes in hopes of seeing him.

"That´s not possible." Kazuomi said. Ikuto watched as the guards gathered. He could take them on easily, they weren´t a challenge to him at all. Ikuto then saw Kazuomi lift up a type of control.

"You see this? With this, I can inject two kinds of fluids in Miss Taske. One is a fluid that drains her energy completely, the other, a deadly poison. It can kill her off in seconds." Kazuomi explained. Ikuto saw that he had his finger on the button. Ikuto wouldn´t be fast enough to stop him or snatch the control away. He was trapped in a corner. Utau stared at him fearfully.

"You bastard…" Ikuto said. He spotted Yoru. His little chara was pointing at something from the hallway, they haven´t seen him yet. Ikuto had no choice but to leave her, they could kill her. He was caught, and he was seen. Ikuto was already labeled as the enemy, and his only chance of saving Yuki went up in smoke. He wasn´t expecting this, Kazuomi had the control, Yuki´s life was in his hands. Scowling, Ikuto jumped and flipped over the heads of the guards. He landed by Utau and whispered in her ear.

"Take care…" He said to his only sister. They both knew too well that they were on separate sides now. Ikuto ran with Yoru who was pointing at a window. Ikuto character changed and jumped out the window. He landed on the ground with ease and stared back up at the broken window. He saw his sister looking down at him with tears in her eyes. Ikuto jumped into the trees not looking back.

* * *

Ikuto saw the Guardians waiting for him at the park. By the looks of it, Amu had informed them that he was helping out.

"You got out safely." Amu said. He thought he noticed some relief in her voice. "Did you figure anything out?" She asked. He didn´t want to tell her, she would only get hurt. He didn´t want to keep it from her either.

"Things got complicated. Yuki is in a bad state, and they found out I´m trying to save her." He said. He told them of what had occurred and Amu became more and more worried. This made a major whole in their plan. So they quickly made up a new one. Ikuto helped in anyway he could, but he was becoming distracted. Tadase was getting to close to Amu. He helped her in many ways and often gave her an encouraging smile. She returned the smile whole heartedly, giving Ikuto a sickening feeling in his stomach. It was obvious of Tadase´s feelings for Amu and Ikuto couldn´t help but feel sorry for Yuki, and for himself.

"Why exactly do you want to help Yuki for?" Tadase asked suspiciously. Ikuto never really answered his question.

"_I have a personal reason as to rescuing Yuki."_

_I´m doing it for Amu…_

* * *

Rukia141: I would like to apologize to all of you who grew frustrated with me!

Jennifer: Um…Rukia141?

Rukia141: I´ve been so busy! I promise that I will update whenever I can! I love you my readers, I just hope you can wait for me!

Jennifer: Who are you talking to?


	27. Rescue Mission Part 1

_Rukia141 raises her hands._

Ikuto: What are you doing?

Rukia141: I`m using my magic.

_The kitchen table starts to shake._

Ikuto: What the?

_The whole house starts to shake._

Scott: What`s going on?!

_The table continues to shake violently._

Rukia141: Just a little more!

_Suddenly a blue little kitten appears._

Scott: A cat?

Rukia141: It`s not a cat! IT`S A KITTY!!!

Ikuto: Yoru?

Yoru: Nya, Ikuto!

Ikuto: I thought you were on vaction with the other charas.

Yoru: I was, but I was suddenly brought here, nya.

Ikuto: Where were you?

Yoru: Hawaii, nya.

Rukia141: Kitty!

_Hugs Yoru tightly._

Ikuto: -_-`

Yoru: Nya, now I remember why we took a vacation…

_Mewtwo comes in and sees Rukia141 hugging Yoru._

Mewtwo: …

Scott: I guess Rukia141 found someone new.

Mewtwo: …

Ikuto: We`ll help you through it.

Mewtwo: I`m…free…

Scott & Ikuto: What?

Mewtwo: I`M FREE!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Rescue Mission Part 1**_

It was settled, Amu and Iktuo had to somehow get the control from Kazoumi. It was going to be very difficult and risky, but there was no other way. They were getting ready to infiltrate Easter. It was going to be harder since Ikuto could no longer let them in from the inside.

"When I found Yuki, I didn`t see her charas anywhere." Ikuto informed them. Amu became puzzled.

"You mean they were`t with her?" She asked.

"No, they must have them locked up somewhere else." He said.

"Then how are we going to look for her charas? We are all going to be busy with something." Yaya said worried.

"She`s right, if Easter already knows that we`re going to try to rescue Yuki, then security will double. Finding Yuki along with her charas won`t be easy." Rima told them.

"Wait, maybe Kukai could help." Nagihiko suggested.

"You`re right! Tadase, can call him?" Amu asked. Yaya started to jump up and down.

"No, I want to call him!" She cried as she whipped out her cell phone. She stared dialing his number. Ikuto started to think. Easter wouldn`t dare to kill Yuki, at least not right away. They needed her. She was the daughter of Katsuy Taske, the scientist who could build the machine. If Yuki were to die, what other way could they force Katsuy to do their bidding. They may have a chance, but still, he shouldn`t let his guard down. They continued to wait.

"How was she? Was Yuki in serious pain?" Amu asked. He couldn`t answer her. It wasn`t easy for him to talk about. His silence told her everything. Did he truly like Amu? Didn`t he like Yuki? A few days ago, he was absolutly sure about his feelings for Yuki. Now he wasn`t so sure. What triggered the sudden burst of feelings for Amu? Was it when he saw her cry? He saw through the window of Yuki`s house. Amu had cried, it only proved to him that she was a child. Now he stood in front of her, struggling against these feelings. She was just a arms length. If only he could touch her…

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase call. Amu turned toward his direction. They all saw Kukai running toward them. Kukai had barely reached the group before Yaya pounced on him.

"Yay! Kukai, you`re here!" She yelled. Kukai scratched his head grinning.

"It`s good to be back togther with you guys. Except for you Ikuto, you`re new." He said.

"Kukai, you know about Yuki. There`s something we need you to do." Amu said.

* * *

The seven of them gathered behind Easter. There was a back door and they were going to sneak in from there. Amu had character transformed to Amulet Heart and Ikuto to Black Lynx. Very cautiously and discreetly, they all reached the door.

"Strange…" Ikuto said as he pulled on the handle of the door.

"What is it?" Amu asked. Ikuto opened the door wide.

"It was unlocked." He informed them.

"Maybe someone left it unlocked by accident." Kukai said. Ikuto shook his head.

"No, these doors don`t open without a card key. I was hoping to blast it open, but I don`t need to now." He said.

"Then how could a door remain unlocked if it opens up with a card key?" Yaya asked. Ikuto then spotted a large strip of grey tape on the edge of the door.

"This kept the door from closing completely." Ikuto said as he peeled the tape off.

"You don`t think someone from the inside left it like this?" Tadase asked.

"Whoever it was probably knew about the rescue. Seems to me that someone is our allay." Rima said.

"Let`s just hope it isn`t a trap." Amu said as she snuck inside. They had to be careful with cameras and security. It would be best if they remained hidden.

"Right, Rima and I will go make distractions." Nagihiko said.

"There`s a basement, take the stairs. Once you reach there, you`ll come across machines. Destroy the machines and make a commotion." Ikuto said. They nodded and headed to their location. Amu turned to Kukai.

"Are you okay about searching for Yuki`s charas on your own?" She asked. Kukai grinned.

"Don`t worry about me, I know how to take care of myself." He followed Rima and Nagihiko to the stairs. Ikuto placed a hand on Amu`s shoulder. The sudden contact made her stiffen so he withdrew away.

" We need to go…" He told her.

" Right."

"Hinamori-san, be careful." Tadase said. Amu smiled at him.

"I will. Remember to cover for us." She told Yaya and Tadase.

"We`ll knock anyone down!" Yaya cried. Ikuto led Amu to the stairs. They waited for two whole minutes until they heard a loud crash. The floor below them shook. Ikuto took Amu by the arm.

"Hurry let`s go." He said. The raced up the stairs. If his stepfather had the control, then they had to find him first. The problem was getting the control.

" We need to look in his office. Where is that at?" Amu asked. Ikuto could hear people yelling and running. Rima and Nagihiko were doing their job well.

"It`s on the top floor." He replied. They should start at the top. Ikuto stopped at the sixth landing. He couldn`t risk saving Yuki first. Amu looked at him in confusion.

" What is it?" She asked.

" Yuki was on this floor when I found her." He said slowly. Amu`s eyes widened.

"We should go save her." She said heading for the door. Ikuto stopped her by grabbing her arm. Amu struggled against his grip. " What?" She asked.

" We have to find Kazoumi first, remember?" He asked. Amu stopped. She glanced at the door and nodded.

" You`re right…"

" Hey! You there!" Someone yelled. One of three security guards yelled at catching them. Ikuto cursed inwardly as the guards raced up the stairs.

"There`s not enough time!" Ikuto yelled as Amu jumped to the seventh floor with ease. They burst through the door. Guards were everywhere on the seventh level. Pandimonium had broken out at Easter.

"Get them!" A guard yelled. He aimed a punch at Ikuto, but he easily dodged it. Ikuto sent the man flying into three others. Amu tripped a guard and then drop kicked him the stomach.

"Amu, this way!" Miki yelled. She and Su floated around the corner. Amu`s way was blocked by two men. Ikuto liberated himself by a guard and turned around in time to see someone grab Amu. A guard snuck up on her and grabbed Amu by the neck, slamming her against the wall. Sudden rage clawed its way up Ikuto`s chest. He slashed the man with his claw and controlled the urge to rip him to shreds. Grabbing Amu quickly, they dashed away from the security mob. They turned around the corner and ran down the hall.

"NO!" Came a sharp cry. They saw a drawer fly out from inside a room.

"That`s his office." Ikuto told Amu. Papers flew out the office door. Two guards staggered out. Kazoumi burst out of the office. He was furious about something. Ikuto and Amu hid behind the corner and watch quietly.

"It`s gone! How`s that possible?! Don`t stand around you idiots! Those damn kids took the control!" Kazoumi shouted. Kazoumi ran down the hall in the oppsite direction. There came a rumble and suddenly the whole building shook.

"Rima and Nagihiko aren`t bad." Ikuto said. Amu looked worried. She dashed to Kazoumi`s office. They found Miki and Su floating around in the room.

"Kazoumi lost the control. Now what are we going to do?" Amu asked as she started to search the office herself. Ikuto was confused. Someone else was behind all of this. Then it struck him, Yuki`s life was in the hands of a stranger. If Kazoumi didn`t have the control, who did? The building shook again and suddenly gave a groan. Amu gasped as the building gave another groan and tilted to the side.

"What is-" She began but was cut off by another rumble. Ikuto`s ears twitched as he heard footsteps. He grabbed Amu and hid themselves behind the desk of Kazoumi`s office. Ikuto saw five guards run past the office, but not before Ikuto heard one of them.

"Someone crippled the building`s foundation! The building will collapse."

"This isn`t good." Ikuto said. Amu became frantic.

"We have to go save Yuki!" She cried. They didn`t have a choice. Ikuto and Amu left the office. They headed for the stairs, but suddenly Ikuto stopped. Gozen. He had to check if Gozen had Yuki. If he really needed her, then Gozen might have switched Yuki`s location.

"Amu, you go ahead. I`m going after Gozen." Ikuto said. Amu nodded.

"Okay."

"Check the sixth floor, if she`s not there, gather everyone. This minute could come down any minute." He said. The building shook again, proving his point. Amu sprinted off with her charas. He didn`t like the idea of leaving her alone, but there was no other way. Ikuto ran to Gozen`s office. He`s only been in it once, but it was burned deep in his memory. No one was allowed in, only if Gozen said so. Ikuto reached the office. Without hesitation, Ikuto kicked the door down.

"Gozen!" Ikuto yelled. There was no answer. The office was dark. The things that were on tables and shelves were on the floor, due to the building`s odd tilt. Ikuto went to the curtains and tore them open. Ikuto only came across an empty chair.

"Damn it!" Ikuto yelled. He dashed out and ran into a guard. Ikuto took no time to put the man in a painful headlock.

"Tell me where Gozen is!" Ikuto shouted. The man struggled.

"I don`t know." He replied. Ikuto tightened his grip, making the man choke.

"H-Honest! I don`t know! After finding out that the girl was taken, he escaped with some security!" He cried. Ikuto didn`t loosen his grip.

"Taken? Taken where?" He asked. The building shook more violently and the lights flickered.

"I have no idea! She was taken by someone. Gozen left righter she disappeared from the room!" The man explained. Ikuto let the man go and headed toward the sixth floor. Ikuto didn`t have much trouble, since almost everyone was worried about getting out. Ikuto rounded a corner and ran smack into Amu. Ikuto grabbed her hand before she fell. Amu looked fearfully at him. Ikuto didn`t have the faintest idea on who the mystery person was. Amu took hold of his arm.

"Ikuto! I found Yuki`s room, but she wasn`t there! Yuki is gone!"

* * *

_Rukia141 shuts her eyes tightly._

Scott: What are you doing?

Rukia141: Making a wish.

Scott: You believe in wishes?

Rukia141: Of course I do! Who doesn`t?

Ikuto: I don`t.

Rukia141: Well, you`re the Devil.

Ikuto: What?

Scott: Okay, then what is your wish?

Rukia141: I can`t say! If I tell you, my wish won`t come true, everyone knows that!

Ikuto: Hm…I wonder what her wish is?

Scott: Yeah, with Rukia141, it could be anything.


	28. Rescue Mission Part 2

_**ATTENTION READERS!!! ATTENTION READERS!! **__**There**__** is **__**going**__** to be a slight change! There is going to be nine parts! I repeat, nine parts! I have decided to change it around a little bit, so stay tuned! I`ve also decided to not put a part showing Tadase`s perspective of the story, new ideas came up. I also would like to apologize to all the readers who have been waiting on my chapters. I`m on vacation, so that`s why I`ve been taking so long. I love you all!**_

Scott: Why is this in the newspaper?

_Sees Ikuto and Amu walking into the living room._

Amu: We should go out on a date again.

Ikuto: I agree.

_They suddenly see Rukia141 putting on a heart moniter._

Amu: What are you doing?

Rukia141: I`m going to keep track of my heart!

Ikuto: Where did you get that thing?

Rukia141: I wished for it! XD

Amu: You wished for that?

Rukia141: Yup, yup, yup!

Ikuto: Out of all things…

Rukia141: Watch this!

_Rukia141 starts jumping like an idiot._

Amu: Um?

_The heart moniter goes berserk._

Rukia141: Isn`t it cool!

Ikuto: Sure…

_Rukia141 starts running around the couch._

Amu: Let`s just leave her…

Ikuto: That`s what I was thinking…

_Rukia141 suddenly sings._

Rukia141: You`ve been hit by, you`ve been hit by, a smooth criminal!

Ikuto: What is she singing?

Amu: Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.

Ikuto: Ok?

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Rescue Mission Part 2**_

Amu clutched Ikuto tightly as she wiped away her tears. Amu was frustrated, he could tell. Ikuto placed his hands on her shoulders and she stared up at him with her golden eyes.

"We`ll find her." He said. Amu nodded.

"Amu, the building is going to collapse!" Su cried.

"She`s right, we have to find the others and get out." Ikuto said leading her away. This turned out for the worse. They haven`t recovered Yuki, and they don`t know where she`s at. They ran down the stairs and tried to find the Guardians. There was one thing he was sure about, though, Yuki wasn`t in the building. Su gave a small cry of alarm as the lights finally went out. The building shook once more, when it suddenly started to lean and fall toward the ground.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried out as they both lost their balance. Ikuto took hold of her hand as they jumped off the stairs. They landed at the very bottom. The two of them raced to the main lobby, and ran smack into Tadase and Yaya.

"Have you seen the others?" Tadase cried. Debris and dust began to fall. The walls began to crack and they could feel that the floor beneath was about to fall inward. Amu shook her head.

"I haven`t seen Kukai, Rima, or Nagihiko." She replied. Yaya cried out in dismay.

"No! We have to find them!" She cried.

"There isn`t any time!" Ikuto yelled. He turned sharply to the ceiling as it fell. "Everyone, get out!" He shouted. They had no choice but run out of there. The minute they reached the outside, the whole building fell to the ground with a loud rumble. A large cloud of dust covered the entire area. Already they could hear the cry of the sirens not far off.

"We need to go to the woods for cover. They shouldn`t see us here." Tadase said. They all dashed for the cover of the trees as fire trucks and police cars started to arrive. When they were out of sight, Ikuto and Amu broke from their transformations.

"Nya, that was close!" Yoru said scratching his ears. Yaya started crying along with her chara Pepe.

"How horrible! Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko are still trapped!" She cried loudly. Ikuto saw that Amu was about to say something, however there came a rustle from behind them.

"Stop crying, Yaya, or you`ll give us away." They turned to see Nagihiko emerging from behind a tree, followed by Rima and Kukai. It wasn`t long before Yaya jumped on Kukai and started crying harder than ever.

"There, there." Kukai said patting her back.

"Yaya, really, that isn`t necessary…" Rima said.

"YES IT IS!" She bawled. Amu sweat dropped.

"Now Yaya…"

"How did you guys get out in time?" Tadase asked.

"We escaped the minute we crippled the building`s foundation." Nagihiko explained shrugging. Ikuto crossed his arms.

"We didn`t tell you to bring the building down." He said. Nagihiko only smiled as he turned to Rima.

"She made me do it." He replied.

"Liar…"

"Kukai, how about you? By the looks of it, you didn`t find the charas." Amu asked him. Kukai tried to pry Yaya off him, but it was no use.

"I found where they were being kept. It was a type of laboratory, with these weird computers. It was empty, I think because of the building collapsing. Well we searched the place but we didn`t see them. There was a large type of cylinder glass case; I bet they were kept in there." He explained.

"You mean to say that the charas were missing?" Amu asked. Kukai shrugged.

"I guess so. The glass case was shattered, as if someone got them out of there before I did." He said. Ikuto was almost sure it was the same person who got Yuki out of there.

"Yuki was missing also." Amu told them all. There was a startled silence. Ikuto lifted his head up toward the sky. The air had gotten cooler, and the sky had gotten darker. It was going to rain again.

"What do you mean, she wasn`t there?" Nagihiko asked.

"We couldn`t find her, someone got to her first." Ikuto told them.

"You don`t think it was the same person who was generous enough to let us in?" Rima asked. Ikuto scratched his head.

"I can`t help but have the nagging feeling that it was and is the same person. We just don`t know if that someone is our enemy or not." Ikuto said. He felt the small drops of rain that started to fall. Amu stared up at all of them.

"I think we should let Yuki`s parents know that she isn`t with Easter anymore." Amu said. Yaya, who had regained her composure, looked at her curiously.

"What do you think will happen with the company?" She asked. Ikuto stared at the remains of the company of Easter. Gozen escaped, and he was sure his step father escaped also.

"Nothing, this isn`t over, Easter will come back." Ikuto said. He was right, Easter wouldn`t back down so easily. They were silent for a moment, until Amu broke the silence.

"We have to get going, they might investigate the area." She said. The all headed for Yuki`s house.

* * *

They were caught in the rain as the seven of them raced toward Yuki`s house. Ikuto wondered how the parents would take the news that Yuki was still missing. They all reached the small house, but when they got there, they saw that a window was shattered. Ikuto saw Amu reach the door in a hurry. She rang the doorbell several times. It took a while for someone to answer. Nikki opened the door, her face full of worry and fear.

"Amu, goodness it`s you. Who are all your friends?" She asked. Ikuto had to admit that Nikki was really pretty, maybe that`s where Yuki got her looks from.

"Mrs. Taske, did something happen?" Amu asked. Nikki seemed to hesitate for a moment then she opened the door to let them in. Ikuto entered the house with the others and saw that the house was in disorder. Something happened in the house, a type of struggle.

"Strange men entered our house through the window. It was so sudden." She explained. Ikuto cursed inwardly, he was sure that it wasn`t a coincidence that they were attacked the same day they infiltrated Easter.

"Strange men?" Amu asked. Nikki nodded as she picked up the pieces of a broken vase.

"Yes, they were looking for something. My husband tried to fend them off, but he was outnumbered. It was horrible, look at our house." She said holding back a sob. Ikuto grew irritated. All of the things this woman has been through. Easter kidnaps her daughter and they still have the nerve of breaking into her home?

"Is your husband alright?" Tadase asked. Nikki nodded.

"Fortunately yes, he`s lying down in the living room. He only got a small wound, nothing serious." She said.

"Is it alright if we can see him, we have some important news." Amu said. Nikki nodded and led them in the living room. Ikuto saw Yuki`s father holding a small towel to his forehead. Katsuya sat up when he saw them enter. Amu sat on the floor next the couch where he was lying down. Ikuto stood in a corner, away from everyone else. Nikki sat on a nearby chair.

"Amu, do you know about Yuki?" He asked. Amu stared at the ground as she hesitated.

"We entered Easter, but a couple of things happened. You see the building of Easter collapsed." Amu said. Katsuya was alarmed.

"What?! Is Yuki okay, where is she? Where's my daughter?" He demanded. He winced as he pressed the towel harder to his forehead.

"That`s what we are trying to figure out. Yuki was no where to be found." Amu explained. Ikuto saw that Nikki turned pale as Amu told them of what happened.

"What do you mean she couldn`t be found? Yuki was being held by Easter." Katsuya said.

"Yes, but it appears someone got to her first." Tadase said. Katsuya looked at him curiously.

"Someone saved Yuki from that place, we just don`t know who." Amu said. Katsuya sighed in frustration as he lay back down.

"So you`re telling me that my daughter is in the hands of a stranger?" He asked. No one spoke. Ikuto watched as the rain started to fall harder and faster. They couldn`t get to Yuki in time, they failed. Nikki silently stood up and left the living room. Ikuto then caught sight of Mai, one Yuki`s charas that was able to escape. She was following Nikki around, he was surprised when Nikki turned to Mai smiling.

"Your wife, does she see charas?" Ikuto asked. It was a sudden question, but everyone turned to Katsuya who smiled in spite of himself.

"It was a surprise to me, too. I didn`t know…well, I never thought…" He trailed off as he stared after his wife. "She`s been through a lot, I just don`t want her to suffer anymore." He said. Amu explained everything to Katsuya again in full detail. As they listened, Nikki came around with towels and blankets for everyone. When she arrived with Ikuto, she placed a towel on his head and started to dry his hair. She smiled at him.

"Thank you for trying to rescue my Yuki, I`m glad she has caring friends." She told all of them. "She never had any friends back in America." It was unbearable for all of them. Yuki was important to them in a way. Ikuto couldn`t put his finger on it, but there was something about Yuki that brought them all together. They stayed at the house for a while longer. They helped Nikki clean up the house, it was the least they could do. Ikuto lost track of time and so stared out the window. It was still raining and it had gotten dark. They were setting the table when the doorbell rang.

"I`ll get it." Nikki said with a jar of water in her hands. Ikuto heard her go to the door and open it. What he wasn`t expecting, was the sudden gasp she gave out, followed by the crash of the glass jar. Startling everyone, even Ikuto, they raced to the front door. Amu, who was in the lead, froze in her tracks. Ikuto did the same when he saw who was at the doo

"You…" Amu gasped. It was none other than Utau Hoshina standing at the door way, holding the unconscious form of Yuki Taske in her arms.

* * *

Scott: Does Rukia141 like Edward Cullen?

Jennifer: Yes, why do you ask?

Scott: Well, I saw her drooling over his picture and her heart moniter was going crazy.

Jennifer: That`s just like her, she does the same thing to Harry Potter.

Scott: Wow, I wonder what would happen if she met Edward?

Jennifer: Does it matter? What are the chances of him appearing at our doorstep?

_The doorbell rings._

Jennifer: I`ll get it!

_She opens the door and sees Edward Cullen standing at the doorstep._

Scott: Whoa!

Edward: Sorry, my car broke down; can I use your phone?

Scott: Hey Rukia141, look at this!

Jennifer: NO! She`ll literally die!

Scott: Don`t over exaggerate, she won`t die.

Edward: Um…yes well may I use your phone or not?

Scott: Sure, follow me.

_Leads the super hot, sexy, out of this world vampire into the living room._

Jennifer: Scott, no!

_Scott points to Rukia141 who stops jumping and stares in awe._

Scott: That`s Rukia141, she`s a huge fan.

Edward: Oh, hello.

_He smiles. Rukia141 remains motionless._

Jennifer: Scott, how could you?

Scott: Now the phone is right over-

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

Jennifer: OH MY GOSH!! RUKIA141!!!!

Ikuto: What`s the matter?!

Jennifer: She`s not breathing!

_Jennifer runs to her sister and starts slapping her._

Jennifer: Wake up! Wake up!

Scott: Quick! Give her mouth to mouth!

_Jennifer gives her mouth to mouth._

Jennifer: It`s not working!

Scott: NO! Rukia141, get up! Get up!

_Starts punching her in the stomach._

Scott: Why won`t she live?!

_Jennifer bangs Rukia141`s head on the carpet floor._

Jennifer: Think of your readers! YOUR READERS!!!

Scott: Think of me!

Jennifer: Now she defiantly won`t wake up! NICE GOING SCOTT!!!

_Ikuto and Amu watch in horror._

_Mewtwo suddenly comes in with a Pikachu._

Mewtwo: Move! This will help!

Ikuto: Where did that Pikachu come from?

Mewtwo: No time for questions! Pikachu, thunder!

_Pikachu shocks Rukia141._

Mewtwo: Again!

_Pikachu shocks Rukia141 again. Rukia141 suddenly sits up._

Jennifer: She`s alive!

Scott: GAH! ZOMBIE!

_Hits Rukia141 on the head. She falls unconscious._

Jennifer: NO!

Yoru: Hey look, we`ve made a good impression on him, nya!

Edward: O_o


	29. Visits

Rukia141 is still unconscious

Jennifer: You see what you do Scott!

Scott: I`m sorry, it was a moment of weakness.

Edward: I think I should go…

Jennifer: No! Stay, please.

She winks at him.

Scott: He has a girlfriend.

Edward: I do, and I love her very much.

Jennifer: Aw damn!

Scott: Wake up!

Slaps Rukia141

Jennifer: Will you stop doing that!

Rukia141: MY LOVLY LADY LUMPS!!!

Scott: She`s awake!

Jennifer: Yay!

Edward: I need to get out of this house…

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Visits**_

It didn`t take long for Nikki to tear Yuki from Utau`s arms. Utau stood in the rain as she watched Nikki shed tears of joy. Katsuya came rushing to them. Ikuto then saw Rin and Anokoku peek out from underneath of Utau`s coat. They were together again, Yuki and her family. Utau`s eyes seemed downcast. Then it hit Ikuto so hard, Utau was the one who helped them out. She was the one who left the door open for them. Utau got to Yuki first because she already knew where she was being held. She stole the control from their stepfather, she rescued Yuki`s charas, it was Utau all along. There was one question floating in his mind; why? Utau`s two charas Ii and El floated closely behind.

"Oh, my little girl, my angel!" Nikki sobbed, clutching Yuki tightly. The Guardians were in shock.

"H-How?" Katsuya asked as he knelt by his wife and daughter. Utau made a movement. She pulled out something from her pocket. Ikuto saw that it was the control, but it was broken. She dropped the control and knelt down beside Nikki. Utau pointed toward Yuki`s ankle. Ikuto saw the blasted thing was still on her.

"They`ve been giving her a drug to keep her weak and unconscious. She needs to go to the hospital." Utau said. Katsuya became infuriated. Ikuto couldn`t help but feel irritated as well along with the other Guardians.

"Those damn bastards!" Katsuya shouted. Nikki was struggling with Yuki.

"Dear, the hospital." Nikki said in a rush. Katsuya scooped Yuki in his arms. He quickly walked out the door. He then turned to Utau.

"I hope you`ll explain everything." He said and headed for the car. Nikki threw her arms around Utau and hugged her tightly.

"What you did for my daughter, I can`t thank you enough. All of you, I am in your debt." With one last look, Nikki swept out of the house.

* * *

Two days. It has been two days since Yuki was in the hospital. From what he has learned from visiting, Yuki was out of danger. They have also been informed that Yuki`s body had been cleaned from the drug. Ikuto was one of the many visitors Yuki received. She had received many gifts and get well cards. Ikuto sat in a chair by her bed and waited as Yuki spoke with Amu. He was recalling the conversation with his sister the day Yuki was taken to the hospital.

_**FLASBACK**_

"_What made you do it?" Ikuto asked Utau. She crossed her arms and ignored him. They were in the hospital waiting room. Ikuto saw Amu sitting across the room, staring at them suspiciously. He grabbed Utau`s arm. Utau glared at him, something she had never done before._

"_What?" She hissed._

"_Why did you save her?" Ikuto asked again. This time she blushed, but continued to frown. Ikuto waited impatiently and was about to ask her again when she answered._

"_It was so inhuman…what they were doing to her…" She said quietly. "When you left the building, I wanted to go with you..." Ikuto sighted in frustration. The feelings Utau had for him were wrong. Utau was his little sister, his fifteen year old sister. Utau shifted a little._

"_So you saved her to get to me?" Ikuto asked._

"_At first yeah, but suddenly my reasons changed. I knew you were going to come back for her, so I left the back door open. I was planning on meeting you in her room, but Yuki woke up." She said. Utau took a large breath._

"_She woke up?" He asked. Utau nodded. She leaned on the wall; they were both away from everyone else. It was late, very late, but they were safe._

"_She saw me and started crying…she started to beg for me to leave her alone…she was so weak…" Utau told him._

"_What did you tell her?" Ikuto asked as he stared at the clock. It was ll: 43p.m. _

"_I told her that I was going to save her, but she didn`t believe me. Then she…she tried to crawl away from me…" Utau said. Ikuto scratched his head as Utau sighed. "Do you know how bad it feels, to have someone use their last bit of strength to get away from you? I was a monster in her eyes." She said quietly. Ikuto didn`t say anything. Suddenly Utau wrapped her arms around his chest. These sudden movements made him take a step back. Utau let go._

"_Utau…" Ikuto warned._

"_You see?" She asked. Ikuto was caught off guard by what she said. Utau turned away from him._

"_Maybe I felt guilt, I don`t know, but I wanted her to believe me. Something about her made me want to change things. I wanted to wait for you, but the building started to shake, so I left. I had already freed her charas and I had already stolen the control. I had broken the camera in Yuki`s room so they wouldn`t know it was me." She explained._

"_And after that?"_

"_After that I waited for you to come out, but I never saw you. It took a while for me to find her house. When one of her charas woke up from being unconcious, she told me where to go." She told him. Ikuto never imagined Utau would something that noble. Utau watched the clock impatiently._

"_Easter is coming back." Ikuto told her. Utau turned to him curiously._

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_Before you arrived, some men broke into the Taske household. We later found out that they stole files and documents about a project." He informed her._

"_A project?" She asked. Ikuto was about to tell her, but stopped when they saw the doctor. Everyone gathered around him._

"_Let`s just leave this for another time." He told her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Yuki was calling to him. Ikuto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ikuto! Aren`t you listening?" Yuki asked. Ikuto stared at the two girls.

"What?" He asked. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Is Utau coming today?" She asked. Ikuto shrugged. He didn`t know how it happened, but Utau, Ikuto, and Yuki grew a closer bond. Come to think of it, Utau had changed a little.

"Well, she might be on her way. I have to go; I promised my mom I would be home early." Amu said smiling.

"Okay, I`ll see you tomorrow?" Yuki asked. Amu gave a small laugh.

"That`s a promise." She said. Ikuto was glad that Amu was back to her old self. She seemed too shined again. Ikuto watched her leave and so he too stood up. This could be his chance to be alone with her.

"I`ll see you later." Ikuto told Yuki.

"Wait!" Yuki cried. Ikuto turned impatiently toward her.

"What?"

"Tell Utau that it will be nice to see her." She said. Ikuto made a mental note of that. He nodded. "Oh and my mother said you two could stop by for dinner anytime." She told him.

"Tell your mother she is very kind." With that, Ikuto walked out the door. Ikuto then froze outside her room. He was going after Amu…Not once did Yuki cross his mind, only Amu. His chara gave a yawn.

"Nya, Ikuto, let`s go!" He whined. Ikuto took the elevator in hopes of catching up to Amu. He quickly walked out of the elevator only to run smack into Utau. The force of the impact made her fall to the ground. She glared at Ikuto as she stood up.

"Watch it!" She cried. His sister crossed her arms. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"I came to visit Yuki. I see you`re going too." He replied smirking. Utau flushed with embarrassment.

"Butt out of my business." She told him. Ikuto was suddenly enjoying teasing her.

"Yuki would be thrilled to know that you care about her." Ikuto teased. Utau scowled.

"If you tell her, I`ll kill you." She threatened. Ikuto smiled as he ruffled her hair. She slapped his hand away. "Grow up!" Ikuto gave a small laugh. This was going to be something he won`t forget. Their very first brother-sister moment.

* * *

Ikuto was visiting Yuki again. She was all better and it was her last day at the hospital. She was happy at having to get out. Ikuto thought that his visits were going to be more frequent. The two of them developed a type of friendship.

"This whole kidnapping event made a change in some of us." Yuki told him.

"You could say that." Ikuto replied.

"Like you for instance, are over that stupid infatuation you had on me?" Yuki asked smiling. Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah, have you gotten over Tadase?" He teased back. Yuki blushed as she stared at him.

"H-How?"

"Come on Yuki, it`s obvious." Ikuto said. Yuki looked horrified.

"Really?" She asked.

"No, you just wouldn`t stop ranting his name once." He replied. Yuki began to stutter. Just then something was wrong by the look on Nikki`s face. She seemed worried by what Yuki`s reaction might be. Katsuya had a serious determined look on his face. Yuki noticed the tension.

"Mom, Dad?" She asked. Katsuya acknowledged Ikuto and Nikki gave a weak smile.

"Sweet heart, your father has something to tell you." Nikki told her. Ikuto eyed Yuki who nodded.

"Listen, honey, ever since what happened, I`ve been doubtful. Something tells me you and your mother aren`t safe here." Katsuya said. Ikuto felt he knew what was coming.

"Dad, you don`t need to worry about anything, I`m fine." Yuki tried to reassure him. Katsuya shook his head fiercely.

"No Yuki. Your mother and you mean the world to me. You were put in danger because I brought you here." Yuki`s eyes grew wide in horror. "Yuki, you and your mother are taking the first flight back to America."

* * *

Rukia141: Must rest…dead tired…

Falls asleep at the computer.

Scott: Wow, she finished.

Ikuto: Hey, where is that Edward guy?

Scott: Rukia141 tied him up in the closet.

Ikuto: Poor guy…

Scott: Yup.

Hears cries.

Edward: Get me out of here! Help! Help!

Ikuto: Rukia141 might kill us if we set him free.

Scott: Let`s provide a service for Edward Cullen.


	30. Simple Chats

Yuki is walking around Rukia141`s house.

Edward: Help! Help me!

Yuki: What the-?

Opens the closet door.

Edward: Oh, thank God!

Yuki: Edward Cullen?

Edward: This crazy girl tied me up!

Yuki: Rukia141…

Amu walks by.

Amu: Wow, you`re still here?

Yuki: We shouldn`t free him.

Amu: Yeah, it`ll bring Rukia141`s demon side out.

Edward: Oh please, don`t leave me here.

Yuki: Don`t worry, I know who to call. Do you have your cell phone?

Edward: It`s in my back pocket.

Amu: Brilliant.

* * *

_**Chapter 30: Simple Chats**_

Yuki stared at her father in disbelief. Ikuto was somewhat taken aback by the news, but he wasn`t surprised. Katsuya worried about his family, and so it was obvious that he worried about them. Nikki tried to calm Yuki down, who was starting to get angry at her father.

"What?! No!" Yuki cried. Ikuto stood away from the small family. He worried he`ll be caught in the storm. Katsuya raised a hand to silence her.

"Now Yuki, I understand-."

"Understand what?! You don`t understand anything!" She yelled at him. Nikki looked at her daughter in surprise. Ikuto never imagined Yuki would act that way toward her parents. Katsuya looked at her fiercely.

"Don`t raise your tone with me!" He told her loudly. Yuki sat up straight.

"Why not?!" You tell me I have to leave, leave my friends! You want me to leave my school and everything! You can`t do this to me!" She screamed. Ikuto had never seen her so furious. Nikki tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"Honey-"

"No mom! It`s not fair and you know it!" Yuki cried.

"Yuki, don`t talk to your mother like that!" Katsuya yelled at her. Yuki crossed her arms and glared at him.

"But I`m right! This isn`t fair! You can`t expect me to suddenly leave this all behind. I just now got here and already you want me to leave?!" She shouted.

"You have no idea how hard it`s been for me! I can`t risk you being here. I`m sure Easter will come back!" Katsuya told her. Yuki jumped out of the bed and faced her father.

"My friends and I can take care of ourselves. Dad, we know now what to expect from Easter. We`ll be more careful!" Yuki tried to convince her father of this. Katsuya shook his head.

"No, no, no, Yuki! This has gotten out of hand!" He yelled.

"But with my charas-!" Yuki began.

"They are in as much danger as you are!" He interrupted. Yuki stopped and stared at him.

"This isn`t just about me and mother being in danger is it? Something big is coming…" She asked. This time her father didn`t reply to her question.

"When we were held captive…they were experimenting on us…" Rin spoke out. Yuki turned to Rin in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"Some strange people were, researching us. They were shining weird lights and everything. It was like they were looking for something." Anokoku informed them. Yuki turned to her father in horror.

"This had something to do with you!" She yelled at him. Katsuya rubbed his eyes.

"It was a project I was working on. Later I refused to work with them so they kidnapped you." He explained.

"So this is your entire fault! Dad, how could you?!" Yuki cried. Ikuto watched the conflict of daughter and father. Nikki gave him an anxious glance. Ikuto almost tried to sneak out of the room, but he didn`t want to draw attention to himself.

"That doesn`t matter now! What matters now is for you to be safe. Yuki, I don`t think I`ll be able to live with myself if something ever happened to you again." He told her. The troubles of fatherhood; Ikuto hoped he wouldn`t have to go through that.

"Let me stay, Daddy please! My friends are here, please!" Yuki begged. She held back her tears. "I actually have friends…" She said softly. Then she quickly wiped her tears and stared furiously at her father. "If you do this to me, I`ll never forgive you!" She yelled at him. Katsuya glared at his daughter.

"I already did. I`m sorry Yuki, but there`s no other way. Your mother and I will talk to the doctor; you are going to be released today." He said. Nikki took one sad look at Yuki and walked out with her husband.

"That wasn`t very nice." Ikuto said after a while.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Ikuto was sitting on the railing of Yuki`s balcony. This has become a daily routine for him. Yuki now welcomed him to her house, and Utau came along sometimes, but not always. They would talk, and they would talk for hours, sometimes about unimportant things. This time however, Yuki was talking about her move.

"One month! Can you believe that? One month!" Yuki cried in fury as she plopped on her bed. Ikuto watched as Anokoku and Yoru were poking fun at Rin. It would be long until the little chara lost her temper…

"Don`t tell me, you haven`t found a way of convincing your dad to stay." He said. Yuki threw her hands in the air.

"No! He won`t listen to me anymore! It`s been three weeks since the fight at the hospital, and he`s still standing firm!" She complained. Yuki threw a pillow at the wall and watched it fall to the floor with a small thump.

"Taking it out on the pillow won`t change things." Ikuto said as he yawned. Yuki gave him a killer stare. Ikuto shrugged and then Yuki started rocking back and forth.

"I hate this…" She said quietly.

"Have you told your friends yet?" Ikuto asked. He`s attention was caught by Rin who grabbed Yoru`s tail and swung him in the air. Rin chucked him to Anokoku sending the two charas flying. Yuki remained silent. "Yuki?" She shook her head. Ikuto sighed.

"I can`t find a way to tell them. I`m planning on not telling them…"

"That`s even worse." Ikuto replied. Yuki stood up.

"Yeah, but it`s hard. Good byes are not my things." She responded. Ikuto`s eyes landed on her calendar which had two numbers circled, the 21st and the 22nd.

"What`s with the dates?" Ikuto asked. Yuki followed his gaze.

"Oh that. The school spring festival is going to be on the 21st." She explained.

"And the 22nd?" Yuki hesitated when he asked this.

"It`s when I leave…" She said quietly. What were the chances of a festival to be on the day before she moved? March, spring, the season of love and dancing. Ikuto eyed Yuki curiously. She was deep in thought and had a faint blush on her cheeks. He smirked.

"Spring Festival?" He asked. Yuki nodded.

"That`s right, everyone will be invited, you could come to if you want. You might find the girl of your dreams or something." She said teasing. Ikuto fought back.

"Are you going to confess to the Kiddy King?" He asked. Yuki`s blush turned darker as she glared at Ikuto.

"Of course not, that wouldn`t be any good at all! Tadase likes Amu, so it will only make me look stupid!" She cried. Ikuto`s hand twitched. He had forgotten about the feelings Tadase had for Amu; it had slipped his mind. "That`s bad because Amu likes-!" She stopped. Ikuto stared at her intently. Yuki looked at him in surprise and then turned her back to him, ashamed of almost letting something slip.

"Amu likes who?" Ikuto asked. Yuki shook her head.

"Nothing, it`s none of your business." She replied. Ikuto pressed on, he had a nagging feeling in his heart that if he didn`t know the truth, he would go crazy.

"What? Your best friend likes Tadase too?" He asked. Yuki didn`t say anything. Ikuto was dying to know.

"Like I said, it`s none of your business. Listen, I`m going to take a shower." She said as she gathered a couple of clothes. This was a sign that Ikuto had to go. He didn`t want to, but that would only make Yuki mad. He cursed inwardly and then called for Yoru to follow him. Ikuto jumped from the balcony and landed on the ground.

"GAH!" Came a cry of surprise from behind him. Ikuto turned around and saw Amu clutching her heart as she took deep breaths. He must`ve startled her by suddenly jumping and landing in front of her. She had her hair down, the way he loved it. She looked so cute that Ikuto had to restrain himself from grabbing her and holding her right then and there.

"Oh, hey." Ikuto said. Amu glared at him. Yoru had floated up to Miki and was pestering her by trying to grab her sketch pad.

"Go away!" Miki yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked him. Ikuto smirked as he leaned towards her and she leaned away. The faint blush on her cheeks made her look more beautiful. The twelve year old stared at him with her golden yellow eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said smirking. Ikuto placed a hand on her head. The feeling of her hair was soft. "Your hair is still soft since that night in your room." He told her. Amu looked at him in surprise then glared at him.

"Stop playing around!" She said frowning. Ikuto then patted her head making her more annoyed. Amu then stared him with a sudden look of curiosity.

"Ikuto, you and Yuki, are you two dating?" She asked out of the blue. Ikuto was so caught off guard by the ridiculous question, that he started laughing. Amu scowled as she glared daggers at him.

"It`s not funny, I mean it!" She shouted. Ikuto tried hard to stop laughing but he couldn`t. After he settled down, he grabbed Amu`s arm.

"H-Hey!" She said timidly. Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"Amu, you are so innocent." Blushing like mad, Amu pushed him away.

"You are such an idiot!" She yelled.

"Ikuto! You are still here?" Yuki shouted from the balcony. Ikuto smirked at Amu one last time before leaping for the trees. He took one look at Amu before jumping out of sight.

"I`ll see you soon, Princess."

* * *

Amu: Did you call?

Yuki: Yup. The doorbell will ring in 3…2…1.

The doorbell rings.

Amu: Wow, you`re good.

They open the door.

Rukia141: Who is it?

Yuki: Bella Swan.

Rukia141: What?!

Amu: Yeah, this will be fun.

Bella: You!

Rukia141: You!

They growl at each other

Bella: Give me back my boyfriend!

Rukia141: Over my dead body!

They are ready to leap.

Rukia141: Wait!

Bella: What?

Rukia141: Before we start, I want to say that I`m a big fan of you too. XD

Bella: Okay?

Rukia141: Now we can start!

They start fighting.

Scott: Whoa! Cat fight!

Ikuto: I have my money on Bella.

Scott: Yeah she`s hot!

They hear a loud growl from the closet.

Scott: Not that I`m interested O_o


	31. Spring Festival

Utau sees the house in ruins.

Utau: What in the world happened here?

Amu: Rukia141 and Bella Swan are fighting.

Utau: Are fighting? You mean they`re still at it?

Amu: Yeah, they are trashing the den now.

Utau and Amu here sounds.

Rukia141: YOU ARE MESSING UP MY HOUSE!!!

Bella: WELL YOU SHOULDN`T HAVE KIDNAPPED MY BOYFRIEND!!!!

Rukia141: OH WHAAAAA, YOUR NEEDS!!!

CRASH!!!

Amu: You see, now I don`t know how to stop the fight.

Utau: I have an idea…

They grab a hose and head for the den.

Bella: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

They spray water on Bella and Rukia141.

Rukia141: Eeek!

Bella: Stop the water!

Utau: Finally, you guys are unbelievable.

Amu: Bella just take Edward and leave.

In a demon voice.

Rukia141: NO HE`S MINE!!!

Utau: Well this can`t go well…

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Spring Festival**_

Preparations, something that was happening in Yuki`s room every day. Preparations for what you ask, well for the Spring Festival. The days were passing fast and Yuki`s day to leave was getting closer and closer. Yuki had still hadn`t told her friends that she was leaving, and she wasn`t planning to either. She said saying good bye would be too much for her. That was a lame excuse, but it was all she had. Ikuto would visit her often to see how it was going for her, but that wasn`t the reason why he went to Yuki`s house everyday. Amu was helping out with the preparations. As the two Jokers, it was their job to be in charge of decorations. Tadase and Yaya would be in charge of the music and events, and Rima and Nagihiko would be in charge of the small booths. The Guardians were really busy that month. So Ikuto enjoyed the time he spent with Amu at Yuki`s house. In fact his idea of a good time was spending that time teasing her.

Ikuto was lying down on the bed as usual, waiting on the two girls to get home from school. The two girls got used to Ikuto being there, so they didn`t freak out when they saw him fiddling around with Yuki`s iPod. This time however, Yuki came into the room in a rage, with a worried Amu right behind her.

"I can not believe people these days!" Yuki cried in anger as she tossed her bag across the room. Ikuto looked at Amu who sat on the foot of the bed. Ikuto nudged her with his foot.

"What`s the problem?" He asked her. She sighed.

"Well, someone came up with the idea of having the main event be a dance." She explained.

"How is that so bad?" He asked again. Amu smiled weakly.

"Well they wanted it to be the spring dance of the King and Queen. Meaning they will vote on those who were nominated. Everyone loved the idea so Tadase and Yaya made it the main event." Amu informed him. She nodded toward Yuki who was talking slowly to herself. It didn`t take long for Ikuto to realize why Yuki was so furious.

"Let me guess, Yuki was the first to be nominated." He said laughing. Yuki turned at him glaring with cold fury.

"_It`s not funny!"_ She screamed. Mai giggled as she floated to Yuki.

"It will be nice picking out a dress." She said. Yuki flung her hair over her shoulders and then crossed her arms.

"I`m not wearing a dress, that`s gross!"

"Hearing a girl say that is a first for me." Ikuto said as he sat up.

"Oh Yuki, it won`t be that bad." Amu tried to reassure her. Yuki frowned.

"Yeah right! You are only in a good mood because you weren`t nominated. I however, was and that really irks me!" She cried. Amu gave a small laugh.

"If you wouldn`t act so shy and innocent in school, maybe they won`t mistake you for a little princess." Ikuto teased. Yuki tried to throw him a pillow but he effortlessly caught it.

"Yeah especially since Tadase was nominated right off the bat. Everyone thinks they make a good couple." Amu chimed in and laughed along with Ikuto.

"We do _not _make a cute couple! We suck!" She yelled.

"Yes you do." Rin said from the farthest corner of the room. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. The little chara had a faint blush on her cheeks when she mentioned it. Rin quickly covered her head with her hood and turned her back to them.

"Um? Okay?" Yuki said.

"Look, let`s put the thought aside and continue to work. I think we should go with palace blue and vibrant green as our theme colors." Amu said taking out the notebook in which they wrote down all of their stuff.

"Yeah, I have a good feeling that I won`t be the Festival Queen." Yuki said reassuring herself.

"Stop giving yourself false hopes." Ikuto said yawning. This time Yuki smacked him on the head.

* * *

March 21st had come, and many students stayed after school to place the finishing touches for the festival. Ikuto had decided to drop by the school. He was walking from his own school so he decided to visit. The first thing he saw was the how the trees were decorated. Strips of blue and green thin paper hung from the branches. Lights were also placed around the trunk of the tree. Lights hung over head and decorations of many sorts filled the school grounds. Booths were located almost everywhere along with tables for families to sit in. What caught his attention was the giant dance floor located in the middle of everything. The large stage was also amazingly decorated with lights, paper, and can you believe it, paper chandeliers. It was cleverly made, and Ikuto saw that they had made them out of hoola hoops.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked. Ikuto turned and saw Utau holding two small square boxes. Ikuto placed his hands behind his head.

"I was bored." He said lamely. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you`re taking up space as well." She said as she started to walk away. Ikuto followed her. Everyone was rushing to get everything done since the gates to the school will open at 7:00 pm. Ikuto yawned loudly.

"Why are you here?" Ikuto asked Utau.

"Yuki asked me to pick something up, so I did. Since I don`t work for Easter any more, I have a lot of free time." She said.

"So what are in the boxes?" Ikuto asked.

"I don`t know." She replied.

"Well, aren`t you going to check what`s inside?" He asked again.

"No."

"You are no fun." Ikuto said. Utau scowled.

"And you`re an idiot. Now that we`ve covered the obvious, can you leave me alone!" She shouted at him.

"Utau, Ikuto, over here!" Yuki`s voice reached them. They saw Yuki and Amu waving at them from a booth. As they reached the two girls, Ii and Anokoku floated towards each other. The two charas grinned at each other.

"Why don`t we cause trouble for a while?" Ii asked. Anokoku gave a mischievous giggle.

"I agree." They floated off. Su, Ran, and Miki were not far behind them.

"Eh?! No wait, you can`t!" Su cried. Mai and Rin left soon after along with Yoru. Yuki took the boxes out of Utau`s hands.

"Thanks, we were too busy to pick them up." Yuki said.

"Whatever." Utau replied. Yuki opened one box and inside was a small white grown embedded with small crystals. Amu opened the other box which contained a larger crown decorated the same way, but in a different design. Yuki held the crown up into the air and the sunlight hit the crystal creating a small rainbow of colors.

"We had to come up with a quick fundraiser to get these made. It cost quite a lot." Amu explained as she gently placed the King`s crown back into the box. Amu then took out a huge case full of CDs. She unzipped it and opened it revealing so many CDs.

"We are trying to come up with the perfect song for the King and Queen dance." Yuki explained. Amu took out one CD and showed it to Yuki who made a face.

"Did you find one?" Utau asked. Amu nodded.

"I came across it by accident. My little sister has this CD she listens to almost everyday, and that`s how I found it. It`s High School Musical." She told them.

"Which I hate." Yuki added.

"I`m not too fond of it either, but it fit. It`s a song called Can I Have This Dance." Amu said.

"Unfortunately, many of the students loved it, and maybe it will be for the main dance." Yuki said. Then Amu`s eyes lightened up like wildfire.

"Instead of hearing it with the CD, it would be great if we could perform it live!" Amu cried with excitement.

"How are you going to perform it live?" Ikuto asked. Amu turned suddenly to Utau.

"Utau, you can sing it for us!" Amu exclaimed. Utau immediately shook her head.

"No, absolutely not, I`m not going to sing some dumb little love song." She said. Yuki grabbed her arm.

"Amu`s right, Utau, it will be phenomenal. I mean a famous singer!" She cried. Utau crossed her arms.

"Even if I did accept, who will I sing it with?" She asked. Amu winked.

"Leave that to me!"

It was time. Ikuto decided to go to the festival everyone was excited about. Many were going dressed up, but Ikuto was too lazy and too uncaring to go like that. As he neared the school, he saw that it was packed with a lot of people. The school grounds seemed a lot more astonishing at night than in the daylight. He searched around for anyone he recognized. He then spotted her. Amu was wearing a salmon rose colored dress. The dress had some specks of yellow which matched well with her eyes. Amu had small ribbons in her hair and wore no make-up, but why would she? Amu was naturally beautiful. Amu was glowing. He saw that she was laughing and talking with Yuki. Now Yuki was another breath taking sight. Yuki`s hair hung loose with really small white flowers attached to her hair. She wore a small silvery white dress. She had a matching shroud over her shoulders. Yuki had some glitter around her eyes, and what she was wearing certainly brought out her whole beauty. Though Ikuto was convinced that his Amu was the best. He tried to make his way toward them when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Why do I keep running into you?" Utau asked annoyed. His sister was wearing a simple violet dress that matched figure perfectly.

"I see you decided to come." Ikuto said. Utau frowned.

"Yeah, Yuki convinced me to sing with some dumb idiot. Well, I better get going." She said before walking off. Ikuto didn`t waste anytime into reach the two girls. He placed an arm around each of them. Amu was startled, but Yuki only shrugged his arm off.

"Nice dress." Ikuto said to Yuki. She scowled as she crossed her arms.

"Courtesy of my mother and Mai." She said. Amu smiled.

"Isn`t she beautiful?" Amu asked. Ikuto turned to Amu and smirked.

"You`re an eye catcher too, young miss." He said. Amu turned pink as she too took his arm off.

"Not funny." She replied.

"We were about to go around and check if things were going alright. Are you going to join us?" Yuki asked. Ikuto refused the offer, he didn`t want to go around checking on other people. Instead, he and Yoru strayed off and explored. It was a while before small blue and green rose petals filled the night sky. Everyone was thrilled and Ikuto saw that someone came up with the clever idea of showering the people with petals. He wasn`t hungry, but Yoru seemed to enjoy the food. There were many game booths and bake sales going on. Ikuto saw many voting for the Festival King and Queen and plenty of them were excited about it. The dance floor was full and the music played all around the school grounds. It was a peaceful night. Ikuto leaped into a large tree that hung over the dance floor. He entertained himself by watching the people glide together to the rhythm of the music. There were fast songs, slow songs, party songs where people went crazy. He knew that when this was all over, Ikuto would never see Yuki again. He never thought about it until now. Yuki was leaving; she was going to move away the following day. He wondered how she felt about that. Ikuto lost track of time until suddenly someone walked to the front of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are glad that you were able to come to this great Spring Festival. First, let`s give a round of applause to the Guardians, who put this whole thing together!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Ikuto watched from the branches as the man continued.

"We are here tonight to announce the Festival King and Queen! Throughout the night, you have been voting, well I would like to announce the results!" Everyone grew quiet. Ikuto spotted Yuki not far off and he saw that she was nervous.

"The Festival King for tonight is Tadase Hotori!" Of course, Ikuto wasn`t surprised by this. It was obvious to everyone that Tadase would get the crown. A lot of the girls squealed with excitement as the prince of the school was crowned King. It was a matter of time before the Queen was chosen. Ikuto saw Yuki bicker something with Amu and she started to leave the dance floor. Ikuto watched with amusement as Yuki headed in a different direction.

"The Festival Queen for tonight is Yuki Taske! Come on up!" The crowd cheered as Yuki froze. Yuki nervously turned and headed for the stage. Amu clapped enthusiastically. Yuki stood on the stage as they crowned her Queen. Tadase bowed down in front of her and held out her hand. Blushing, Yuki accepted his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"The chosen King and Queen will dance the Spring Dance. A special guest came here tonight! Let`s welcome Utau Hoshina with Asato Taiji!" (A/N: Asato isn`t a character, just a random guy XD) The crowd went crazy at the mention of Utau and it took a while before they settled down. Finally the song started playing as everyone stood in a large circle around Yuki and Tadase. Utau started to sing.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

They glided on the dance floor as one. It almost seemed like they were floating. Ikuto heard cries from girls everywhere, and it was starting to give him a headache. Yuki was blushing all the while as Tadase just smiled kindly.

_Won`t you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_.

Ikuto suddenly saw that Yuki was telling Tadase something. He really didn`t want to eavesdrop, but the temptation got the better of him. Ikuto did a quick character change and used his ears to hear what they were saying.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance._

"…I`m really not a dancer." Yuki said. Tadase smiled.

"That doesn`t matter. It looks to me that you are doing well." He said. Yuki gave a weak laugh and blushed again. Ikuto suddenly knew what she was about to do.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

"I have something important to tell you." Yuki said shyly. Yep, she was doing it. Ikuto`s ears twitched as he listened.

"Sure, Taske-san, what is it?" Tadase asked. Yuki hesitated as she blushed a deeper shade of pink. Ikuto thought if it was really hard to confess to someone. Yuki still hadn`t said anything.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

"You look great by the way." Tadase said. Yuki stared at him with her crystal blue eyes. She smiled slightly.

"You too…" She responded.

"What were you going to tell me?" He asked. Yuki`s eyes became downcast.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

"You see…ever since I met you…" She stopped. Tadase looked at her curiously. Ikuto could see that it was taking all of Yuki`s will power to do this.

"Taske-san?"

"What I want to say is…that I…" Yuki said. Ikuto leaned forward a little.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

"I love you…" She said them, she said what she`s been dying to say from the beginning. Ikuto almost didn`t want to see Tadase`s reactions, but he watched anyways. Tadase seemed so surprised by her confession, that he nearly stopped dancing, but fortunately he didn`t. Yuki wasn`t looking at him straight in the eyes, and Ikuto was glad she didn`t. Tadase`s face turned sad.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

"Taske-san…I`m sorry but…"

"I know, I just…I just felt the need to say it." Yuki said quietly. "I`m sorry, Tadase. I just wanted you to know…I know I`ve only caused discomfort for you. I was so stupid…" Yuki said. Ikuto knew all to well that Yuki was suffering. Rejection, it could be the cruelest feeling.

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

The minute the dance was over; Yuki tore away from Tadase and ran off stage in hurry, that no one noticed her tears. Tadase stood transfixed on the spot that he didn`t seem to notice everyone gathering around him. Ikuto jumped off the tree and followed Yuki. Of course with the whole throng of people, he lost track of her. It took him several minutes to find her. When he did so, she was already at the gate with her parents. Yuki was already getting in the car when he called her.

"Yuki!" Yuki looked at Ikuto startled. She smiled weakly at him and shrugged.

"I did it…" She said. Ikuto just nodded. Yuki took a deep breath. "Ikuto, come tomorrow. I want to see you one last time." With that she got in the car as her parents drove off. Ikuto headed back to the school grounds trying to find Tadase. He didn`t know why he was doing it, but he felt like he had to. When he did find him though, he was standing under the same tree Ikuto was on. Amu was with him, and as Ikuto watched, she kissed him softly on the cheek. He now knew how Yuki felt. This feeling he was having was far different. More different than anything else. He felt mad, but sad, maybe betrayed. He didn`t know what was going on, but he didn`t like it, in fact, he hated it. He couldn`t deal with hurt so well, so he covered it up with anger, and with that anger came drastic decisions. Ikuto shook his head, he tried to get rid of the image in his mind, but it was still there. Ikuto merely turned his back to them and walked away.

* * *

"Ikuto!" Yuki cried happily as she caught sight of him. Ikuto saw the look of surprise on Yuki`s face when she saw him caring a bag. The movers were already ready to go and it seemed to him that Yuki had convinced her parents to wait. Ikuto scratched his head and walked up to Katsuya.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked. Katsuya agreed and led him away from his wife and daughter. Ikuto then told him, he explained to Katsuya that he wanted to leave with his family. Ikuto came up with good reasons as to why and offered to help in anyway he could in America. Ikuto had his papers and everything, his passport. Ikuto was legally eighteen, old enough to make his own decisions. After a long talk of persuasion, Katsuya gave in.

"I`m only repaying my debt to you." Katsuya said. He then explained the situation to his family.

"Are you crazy?!" Yuki hissed at him.

"No, I`m not. I`m coming with you." Ikuto replied. Yuki stared at him as if he lost his mind. Though no matter what she said, Ikuto didn`t budge. She gave up, but she wasn`t happy.

"Do you know what you are leaving behind?" She asked as she went to her front door.

"I have nothing here." Ikuto said as he watched her tape a letter to the door. It was addressed to Amu, a name he didn`t want to see or hear.

"I don`t know what drove you to do this, but it`s your loss." She said. He head to the car and got in with Yuki right behind. Ikuto watched as Yuki stared at her house for a few seconds.

"Yuki?" Ikuto asked.

"Someday, Ikuto, someday, I`ll be back. I don`t know when, but I promise you…I will come back."

* * *

_**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER, I REPEAT, NOT OVER!!! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! NOT OVER!!!**_

* * *

Rukia141: Yay, I`m done with my chapter!

Bella: Hey! Our business isn`t done!

Rukia141: Oh right!

They start fighting again.

Utau: I give up…

Amu: Yeah let`s go to sleep.


	32. An Idiot Brother

Rukia141 cries loudly.

Ikuto: She`s been like that for hours!

Jennifer: Well what do you expect; Bella won and took Edward away.

Rukia141: I couldn`t stop her!

Jennifer: It seems nothing can bring her back to her old self.

Mewtwo: Wrong, there is but one person who can snap her out of it.

Ikuto: Is it a boy?

Mewtwo: No.

Mewtwo takes out a giant book and places it on the table.

Jennifer: What is that?

Mewtwo: A spell book, I bought it from a garage sale for fifty cents.

Mewtwo opens the book.

Mewtwo: Ah ha! Here it is!

Ikuto: What is it?

Mewtwo: It`s a spell to the doorway of the other world.

Jennifer: Other world?

Rukia141: I don`t deserve to live!

* * *

_**Part 4: Utau, Starting Over**_

_**Chapter 32: An Idiot Brother**_

As Utau sang the last notes of the song, she watched Yuki dash off of the dance floor. She couldn`t help but wonder what the problem was, but she was going to go run after her. Everyone cheered for her and many wanted an encore. Utau however gave the crowd a small wave and walked off stage. The other singer smiled at her, but Utau ignored him. She was wondering what she will do afterwards. She won`t be able to do anything if people followed her. She wasn`t going to leave the festival just yet.

"How lovely, to sing a song of love! Come Utau, let`s character transform and perform a much better song!" El cried out with a fiery determination. Utau shook her head as she went back stage. She really wanted to get out of the dress. After quickly changing, Utau headed out, fortunately for her, many of the people were occupied with other things. That`s when she spotted them. She saw Tadase and Amu under a tree. They were talking, and then Amu gave a weak smile and leaned forward. Utau witnessed Amu kiss Tadase on the cheek. Utau never thought Amu would have the guts to do something like that. Tadase blushed faintly and bowed slightly. Tadase then turned and walked away leaving behind a very worried looking Amu. Utau approached Amu under the tree.

"I never knew you two hit it off." Utau said. Amu looked at her startled. She shook her head slightly.

"It`s not what you think. Tadase just confessed to me." Amu said quietly. Utau sighed as El started to go crazy.

"Love is in the air! Don`t worry Amu, I will lead you down the path of passion!" She yelled. Ii grabbed El`s little wings and pulled. El cried out in shock. "No! Stop!"

"I don`t need help in anything. It`s just that I turned him down. I just tried to make him feel better." Amu said smiling sheepishly. Utau pinched her.

"Idiot…"

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?!" Amu cried rubbing her arm. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Didn`t it cross your mind, that someone might misunderstand your actions?" She asked. Amu thought deeply. "When turning someone down, do give them false hopes." She told her. Amu laughed nervously.

"I`m sure Tadase won`t take it that way. At least, I hope not." Amu said. Amu scanned the area. "Have you seen Yuki anywhere?" Utau crossed her arms and nodded towards a direction.

"I saw her running that way after the dance. I can`t help but feel that something is wrong." Utau added. Amu looked troubled.

"You think so?" Amu asked. Utau shrugged as she watched the blue and green petals continue to fall.

"I have a premonition and it isn`t good…" Utau said before walking off.

* * *

Utau stood in front of her mother`s house. Souko had refused to go with Kazuomi after Easter fell. She had decided to not take farther part in Easter what so ever. Utau was somewhat glad for this, but she still felt like a stranger in that house. When Utau went around singing and performing at concerts, she never really spent anytime at home. Sighing, Utau walked inside the house. The last thing she was expecting was seeing her brother talking with her mother. She closed the door silently behind her and went into the living room.

"Ikuto, are you absolutely sure?" Souko asked. Her mother always did have a gentle sweet voice. Never did Utau hear her mother raise her voice to anyone, and apart from that, she was beautiful. Ikuto nodded and then looked up at Utau.

"What`s going on?" She asked. Souko smiled at her weakly and turned back to her son.

"Your brother wants to leave." Her mother said. Confused, Utau sat down on the nearest sofa.

"Leaving, leaving where?" Utau asked him. Ikuto leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Hopefully to America." He replied. Utau gave him a stupid look.

"Oh, you`ve got to be kidding. _America?_ You want to leave to _America_?" Utau stood up and faced her brother. This was a joke, Ikuto was always playing around. Though, this time there was something different in his eyes. Souko smiled at her son.

"Well, be careful." She said sweetly. Utau looked at her mother in surprise.

"Wait, you are actually going to let him go? I mean mom, Ikuto isn`t even done with school yet." Utau argued. Souko gave her another smile.

"I`m sure your brother is old enough to make his own decisions." She said calmly. Ikuto didn`t say anything.

"Why? Why this all of a sudden?" Utau asked him. Ikuto didn`t answer at first. Then he shrugged.

"I don`t know." He finally replied. Utau wanted so smack him. He didn`t even want to tell her straight. He wasn`t going to tell her why. Unless of course it`s something he doesn`t want her to know about. Utau frowned at him as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, right. Think of a better excuse than that, Ikuto. What`s your real reason?" She asked him. Ikuto went to the living room closet and took out a bag. He ignored her question as he went upstairs. Utau rushed up behind him.

"I`ll go make dinner." Their mother called. Ikuto entered his room and stood silent for a moment. Utau watched from the doorway as Ikuto scratched his head. He then turned to his sister.

"What should I pack?" He asked. Utau rolled her eyes.

"How about underwear." She replied. Ikuto started packing his things and it was long before Utau started helping him. She was still a little annoyed at him for not telling her, and she wasn`t about to let him go until she got an answer.

"I don`t need much…" Ikuto said as he took some shirts from his closet. Utau asked him again.

"Okay, Ikuto, now tell me why you are leaving. I`m your sister, I should at least know why you are moving somewhere." Utau told him as she closed his bag tight. Ikuto snapped his violin case shut and look at her. He didn`t answer her at first, but he then spoke.

"I just need to blow off steam…" Utau wanted to hit him, just to see if he was serious.

"Blow off steam? In _America?_" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…well no…" He finally said. Utau didn`t know what to say anymore, she was all too confused. His answer wasn`t a straight one.

"So you are mad about something?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, I want to forget about something." He said. Utau threw her hands in the air.

"You make no sense!" She cried. Ikuto stared out the window.

"To be honest, it`s not even a good enough reason. I guess the main reason as to why I`m leaving, is to come back as something better." He said. Utau didn`t get him at first, but then she started to.

"You mean become better for something…or for someone?" She asked carefully. She must have hit the mark because he didn`t answer her. Utau then decided to make the truth come out.

"Yuki?" Utau asked.

"No…"

"Who?" She asked again.

"No one…"

"Liar."

"You are so annoying…" Ikuto replied.

"Dinner." Souko called from downstairs. Ikuto then placed a small paper in her hand. He patted her head and smiled as he went to the kitchen. Utau opened the small paper up and read it. _Amu…_

"Stupid Amu…I told you it will lead to misunderstandings…" She said to herself.

* * *

Ikuto was gone in the morning, he didn`t give Utau the chance to say good bye. In fact, Utau didn`t know how or when he left. How did he get the money? Just where in America was he going? Utau thought he was an idiot for just leaving. Amu had something to do with it though, but something told her that Amu knew nothing about it. Why did men have to be so hard headed? That stupid ego of theirs always ruined things. Sighing, Utau walked out of the house. She had no idea where she was going, maybe to the park.

"Let`s go cause trouble somewhere." Ii said as she yawned. Utau ignored her; she had a lot on her mind. First her brother left. Second, Amu had something to do with it. Third, she didn`t know what to do next. Utau was thinking of going back into the music business. It won`t be hard for her to, her mother would grant her special permission if she needed it. The time passed slowly and Utau found herself sitting on the bench facing the river, bored out of her mind. Suddenly her cell phone rang and she saw that it was Ikuto.

"Hello, stupid." She answered.

"That`s not nice." Came his voice.

"Why didn`t you tell us you were setting off. We wanted to say goodbye. Where did you get the money anyways, where are you going?" She asked quickly. There was a lot of talking in the background and a girl`s voice saying something.

"Yuki says hi…" He replied. Yuki? What was she doing with Ikuto?

"Oh so you could have Yuki say goodbye, but not us?" Utau asked annoyed.

"No, I`m going with Yuki`s family." Ikuto explained. Utau was taken by surprise as he told her this. Yuki was moving also, why didn`t she say anything? Why is everyone hiding something? Why was she asking all these questions?

"Yuki was leaving Japan too?" Utau asked.

"Yeah, we are about to board the plane. It seems to me that Yuki`s dad feels insecure with Easter still at large." He said. The airport wasn`t too far off, but even if she tried, Utau wouldn`t make it.

"That`s dumb, leaving the country won`t stop Easter." Utau said.

"I know, but it was his decision." He said. Utau sighed.

"How about you, leaving the country won`t stop you from forgetting Amu." She told him. There was silence on the other line that Utau thought that Ikuto had hung up, but he answered.

"I know…"

"What, are you going to try to like Yuki again?" She asked.

"Most defiantly not. Yuki is a very complex girl, I`m too lazy to go for someone like her. I don`t love her…" He responded. There were more people talking.

"Ikuto?" Utau asked. His voice came on again.

"I have to go, our plane is ready, I`ll call whenever I reach America." He said. He hung up not letting Utau say her farewell. She sighed as she watched her two charas fighting in the distance. Ikuto was gone, Yuki was gone and she doesn`t have the faintest idea of when they might come back. Utau was beginning to doubt if they might ever come back. She stared up at the sky and watched the clouds pass by. Several minutes later, Utau saw a plane fly across the sky, and she wondered if Yuki and Ikuto were in that plane.

* * *

Mewtwo: We need a sacrifice.

Jennifer: EH?!

Scott: Stay away from me…

Ikuto: Please take Scott.

Scott: Hey!

Mewtwo: Oh sorry, I sneezed, I meant sacred ice.

Jennifer: Sacred Ice?

Ikuto: Where do you get that?

Mewtwo: Mt. Everest…

Scott: O.o

Mewtwo: One of us four need to go get it in order for the spell to work.

Mewtwo & Jennifer & Ikuto: Not it!

Scott: Aw damn!

Mewtwo suddenly teleports Scott.

Jennifer: Mewtwo! He doesn`t have any equipment!

Ikuto: Ha-ha!

Rukia141: Must find, DUST BUNNIES!!!


	33. Letters

Jennifer: Mewtwo, bring him back!

Mewtwo: Alright.

Brings Scott back.

Scott: I-I h-have t-the s-sacred i-ice.

Ikuto: Wow that was quick.

Mewtwo: I teleported him to the place.

Scott: I-I`m c-cold.

Jennifer: Do that spell already.

Mewtwo: Okay, stand back.

Rukia141: I want a cookie.

Mewtwo places sacred ice on the floor.

Mewtwo: Alakazam!

Ikuto: Alakazam? That`s it?

The house starts to shake violently.

Jennifer: Oh my gosh!

Ikuto: What the?!

A magic portal opens.

Scott: I-Is t-that-?

Mewtwo: Yes it is.

* * *

_**Chapter 33: Letters**_

Utau decided to walk around a bit, since she had nothing better to do. She was really bored and tired of not having anything interesting happen. Utau didn`t notice that she was walking in the direction of Yuki`s house. Having nothing to do, she decided to pass the house. She would take a look at the empty house and be on her way. It was sort of hard to believe that Yuki and Ikuto were really gone, when will they come back? When Utau arrived at the house, she stood and watched it`s windows. Sighing she turned to leave, but something caught her eye. Turning toward the door, Utau saw an envelope taped to the front of the door. She reached and grabbed it. It was addressed to Amu. Utau didn`t know what to do with it, maybe she should deliver it. Yeah, that would give her something to do. There was one problem, she didn`t know where Amu lived.

"Perfect, I have no idea where Amu`s house is." Utau said. El floated up to Utau.

"I know where Amu lives; I lived with her when I ran away." She said. Utau let El show her the way to her house. As they were walking, Utau turned the envelope and saw that it wasn`t sealed. Utau debated whether or not to open it, and of course she opened it. There were seven letters inside; each one was addressed to someone. There was Amu, Utau, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, and Tadase. Utau decided to read the letters. She read hers first.

_Dear Utau,_

_I don`t know where to begin. I never thought that you would help me out and so I thank you. I think that it`s unfair that I have to go right when I started to get to know you. I really hoped we could have become great friends. You saved my life, and I`ll always be grateful. I know you aren`t the type of girl for these kinds of things, and I`m not either. I just had the nagging feeling of telling you all of this. I don`t know when I`ll be back, I hope it will be soon. You see, I left a lot of things behind, and I going to miss them dearly. Remember when we first met, it was kind of crazy actually. You were jealous of me because Ikuto liked me back then. Did you really try to kill me? Luckily that is behind us, and now I have you as a friend. You have a good heart, something that is hard for you to express. I`m glad you are free from Easter, now you will be able to live your life how you want. Though, Easter isn`t gone yet, so I want you to be careful. I`m not good with goodbyes, so I never told you anything, I`m sorry. I don`t like being the weak one, but someday I`ll find my would be self. Whether it`s in a couple years or not, just remember that I will be back. Good luck._

Utau stopped as she read the letter. Stupid Yuki making her feel guiltier than she already was. Utau didn`t know how to react. Yuki was right though, she wasn`t good with all this mushy friendship stuff. Sighing Utau looked at the other letters.

_Dear Yaya, _

_When I first met you, I thought you were crazy. No honest, you scared me at me at first. I also tried to avoid you, I think because you brought a lot of attention on me. Ha, ha, I remember when you started calling me princess. Let me tell you that little nickname brought me so many problems. I must say though, that eventually you started growing on me. You were always the loud mouthed fun one. You were also very cute :3. I guess you showed me that we can still act like little kids at any age. I`m going to miss your complaints and big hugs. I`m also going to miss your loud good mornings. Do try to stay out of trouble, then again, don`t. I really hope I`ll see you again. I also hope you`ll drop that whole princess thing too. Maybe we`ll see each other in a few years, just think, you might not act like a little child anymore. I seriously doubt you are going to change, and I hope you don`t. You were a great friend and I miss you already. _

Utau finished reading it and then opened the other letter. She might as well stop walking as she read them.

_Dear Nagihiko,_

_I must say, I was really lucky to have met you. You were very understanding and I guess the wisest of the group. To be quite truthful, I enjoyed your company a lot. You were very considerate of others and that's what I like about you the most. Maybe I like that side of you because I can`t really mount to that character. Remember in P.E.? I had a lot of fun with you on those free days. We would play basketball all period; it was really fun and thank you for the pointers. I also knew you liked music and dancing just as much as I do giving us another thing in common. Remember when we were the best on the team. Nagihiko, you have no idea how hard this is for me, I`m going to feel lonely again. I`m not planning on writing, or keeping contact, it`ll just be more hurtful. I`m planning on coming back, I don`t know when, but I will, trust me. You showed me a lot of things, Nagihiko. Amu has told me a lot about you XD. Listen, I`m going on a self journey to find my would be self. Maybe the next time you see me, I won`t be the shy girl you knew. I`ll be stronger and much more strong willed. I want to bury all of my fears and just live life to the fullest. When I come back, I`ll also be that all star basketball player we both dreamed on being._

Was it wrong to be reading these letters? It wouldn`t hurt if Utau continued to read them, after all she already read two that weren`t hers. She might as well finish reading all of them.

_Dear Kukai,_

_You were the first guy to offer me friendship, so I`ll defiantly won`t forget you. You are everything I want to be, maybe that`s why I always felt close to you. You were carefree and outgoing, and sometimes none caring. You are great with sports and you taught me to always have a great time. You are also a very funny guy and I`m going to miss you very much. I`m going to confess you something, toward the beginning, I sort of liked you a little, but that quickly turned to a deep friendship. I guess I look up to you like a sister looks up to a brother. Yeah, you were one of my best friends. I know you are going to get really far in your life, and I wish I could have seen you one last time. I`m going to miss that goofy grin of yours. Do me a favor and don`t change, I`ll come back to you a better person. I can almost see the days where we`ll get together again and have those crazy competitions. Maybe I`ll be able to beat you at soccer this time. Wow, I really hope you won`t forget about me._

Utau started walking again, but she took small steps.

_Dear Rima,_

_You scared me; there I wanted to get that out of my chest. You were always serious like that I didn`t want to be around you much. I would see how you would put Amu and Nagihiko down all the time. I`ve come to realize that you being mean to someone really means you have some type of affection toward them. I guess you put us back on track every time we needed it. I though of you as a mean person, cold actually. As the days passed, I come to see the real you. I guess you are sort of like me, trying to hide behind a shell so everyone won`t see the true you. I think you like to be someone that makes everyone laugh, right? I have good memories of you. Remember in P.E. you hit me on the head with the volleyball? I had a headache all day. You finally seemed to open up to me, and I`m glad for that. I`m happy that I got to know you better. You are not that bad of a person at all, though I didn`t like you at first. Sure there were times where you made me feel stupid, but that was my fault too I guess. I won`t forget you, honest I won`t. Since I`m writing this to you and you won`t see me for a while, I`m just going to throw this on out there. Rima, I always thought you would be cute with Nagihiko ha, ha. I wasn`t kidding though, so yeah, I`m kind of glad I told you that. Rima, I hope you do well in life, and I hope to see you again someday._

Utau stopped reading and checked the street before crossing. El had told her that they were almost to Amu`s house, so Utau had better hurry.

_Dear Amu,_

_I`m going to miss you most of all. You were my best friend, and I love you so much that I`m crying right now. It`s unfair that I won`t see you anymore. I wanted to let you know that I was moving, but I didn`t want to ruin the last weeks we had together. You are a big part of me. We laughed together, cried together, did so many things together. You understood me most of all, and knew me better than anyone. You were like a sister to me, always there when I needed you. You risked your life to save me from Easter, and if anything happened to you, I would take the first plane back to Japan. Life won`t be the same for me anymore, not with you there. There won`t be a day where I won`t think of you. It`s hard to explain really, but the past three months were the best of my life. I promise you one thing Amu, I`m going to come back to you one day. I don`t know when I`ll see you again, but I`ll look forward to that day. I won`t forget you, because we have a bond that`s everlasting. I won`t be the exact same person as before, but our friendship won`t change. We are the best of friends, together through thick and thin. Whether we are near each other or not, I know there won`t be a time where we won`t think of each other. I know it`s cruel of me to tell you goodbye this way, but I don`t think I would have survived it in person. I know you won`t forget about me, so I`m at ease. If you ever come across anyone who needs their heart unlocked, do it in my part as well. Keep doing a great job Joker, and know that I`m thinking about you always._

One letter was left, and it was for Tadase. Utau had a nagging feeling that she should leave that one closed. However, it was too late to turn back now; Utau might as well read that one too. Utau opened up the last letter and began to read.

_Dear Tadase,_

_I`m no longer in Japan sadly, my parents thought I would still be in danger. Dumb huh? This is so hard for me to say, but I just don`t know how to deal with these feelings. You see, ever since I first saw you, I fell head over heels for you. I was in love with you before I even knew it myself. I know I shouldn`t be throwing this on you, but since I`m gone, I thought it would be the right time. I was happy that I got to tell you how I felt, even if I got hurt in the process. The thought of not seeing you again just tears my heart apart. Tadase, you are so kind and gentle and considerate, and that`s what I love about you. Your smile, your eyes, everything about you makes me go crazy. You have no idea how much I wish for this feeling to go away. Every night I cry for you, suffering at the thought of me not having you. I love you so much I can`t even stand it. I know you like someone else that it shatters my heart just thinking about it. I hate it, because I fall in love with you everyday, not being able to move on. I don`t care if you never look my way, just seeing you happy and okay makes my life tolerable. I`ve never had these feelings before, so that`s why I`m so inexperienced at this. People say that you have to come across a lot of people in order to find the right one, but I found you, that day in the hallway. I`m not trying to make you feel bad, or guilty, that`s the last thing I want to do. I just wanted to tell you this, so you would know that. If you are happy with someone else, then I`m at ease with the fact that at least one of us is loved. I don`t want you to feel sorry for me, that`s the last thing I want. What I want you to see is that I`m here, and if you need someone, I`m always here, because I love you. I wasn`t brave enough to tell you all of this in person, I guess seeing that sad look in your eyes would have killed me, but it doesn`t matter now since I`m dying a little inside every minute I`m not by your side. There are sometimes when I wish that I could be that girl you want to see everyday, to spend the rest of your day with, the rest of your life. There won`t be a time where I won`t cry for you, and I will pray to the starts to look over you and I will watch the moon and think how different my life would be if you loved me back. I want you to be careful, and someday I`ll be back. Just know this Tadase, I love you with all of my being, and I have no regrets. I love you…_

Utau knew she shouldn`t have read the letter. It was something between her and Tadase, something sacred for Yuki. Utau mentally slapped herself for snooping. She never really thought Yuki was capable of loving like that, then again anyone could love. Utau didn`t notice that she was right in front of Amu`s house. Utau decided to keep the letters until Monday, she`ll visit the school during lunch where all of the Guardians will be together. Yeah, that would be the best. Not drawing attention to herself, Utau quickly walked away from Amu`s house.

* * *

Utau walked around the school grounds searching for the garden. It didn`t take her long to find it, since it stood out like a sore thumb. Utau opened the doors to the garden. It was a beautiful place, and she was distracted by it. She then saw the Guardians sitting at the round table. They had an expression of worry and confusion on their faces. Utau figured it was because of Yuki. Utau walked to the table and Amu was the first to spot her.

"Utau! What are you doing her?" Amu asked. Utau stared at all of them and then sat down in Yuki`s empty seat.

"I came to inform you all why Yuki isn`t here." She said.

"Really? Then why isn`t she here?" Nagihiko asked. Utau took out the letters and placed them in front of her. The Guardians looked at her curiously.

"Yuki moved back to America." Utau said. The Guardians suddenly went into an uproar.

"Eh?! Princess Yuki is gone?!" Yaya cried out. Amu was the one who took the hardest blow.

"What do you mean gone?" She asked weakly. Utau sighed at her.

"Her parents thought it was unsafe for her to remain here. They were planning on moving since a month ago. I`ve just recently found out." Utau explained.

"You mean to say that Yuki never told us?" Rima asked. Utau nodded.

"She kept it from all of us. It seems to me she didn`t want to worry you. She moved the morning after the festival." Utau said. The Guardians were in shock.

"Is Taske-san coming back?" Tadase asked. Utau shrugged.

"I don`t know." She said.

"Wait, how do you know if she didn`t tell anyone?" Nagihiko asked. Utau hesitated for a moment, and then decided to tell them.

"Well, Ikuto told me. He told me because he went with her." She said. She watched as Amu`s face turned into a mixture of shock and hurt. Her hands started to shake and quickly placed them under the table.

"Your brother went with her?" Yaya asked. Utau nodded once more.

"Yeah, he told me he wanted to go to America. He went with Yuki and her family." She told them. Amu`s eyes welled up with tears as she clutched her chest.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"I don`t know…" Utau lied. She couldn`t tell Amu that Ikuto left because of her. The last thing she wanted was for Amu to think that it was her fault. Yaya stared crying loudly at the news of Yuki moving from the country.

"It`s no fair! She was only here for three months!" Yaya cried out loud. Amu covered her face with her hands as she tried to control the flow of her tears. Nagihiko and Rima were silent and Tadase seemed downcast. Utau then handed the letter to Yaya, who stopped crying.

"What`s this?" Yaya asked.

"It seems to me that Yuki left letters for all of us." She explained. She passed out the letters to Rima, Nagihiko, and Amu. Utau handed Tadase his letter last. She held up Kukai`s letter.

"This one is for that sporty friend of yours, will someone deliver it?" She asked. Yaya snatched the letter out of her hand.

"I`ll do it!" Utau waited as everyone opened up the letters and started to read. She watched as everyone`s expression change from joy, to sadness and then to hurt. It seems that everyone had special memories of her, and they were going to miss her dearly. Yaya gave a small giggle as she read hers. Nagihiko smiled to himself as Rima gave a faint blush while reading towards the end. Amu smiled through her tears as she held the letter of her dear friend close to her heart. Tadase folded the letter up as he stood up.

"Excuse me…" He said as he walked off, with Kiseki not far behind. Nagihiko was the first to speak up.

"Thank you for telling us. We appreciate it." He told Utau smiling. Utau crossed her arms as she watched Amu fold her letter up. There was a type of hurt in her eyes that Utau had seen somewhere before, but she couldn`t put her finger on it. Amu forced a smile as she looked up at Utau.

"Yes, thank you so much." She said before she too stood up. Amu suddenly broke off in a run with her charas following behind. Somewhat worried for her, Utau decided to leave Amu alone for a while. Amu was in a type of pain she might not be able to come out of. Utau thought she didn`t have anything left to do there. Standing up, Utau left the garden without a word.

Things weren`t the same. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to years. As the years passed, it seemed to go at a slow pace as if the hands of time couldn`t tick any faster. Though as the years came, so did other things. One of those things was Easter, and a whole new set of problems for everyone.

* * *

Mewtwo: Get ready to enter this world.

Jennifer: What world is it?

Scott: Yeah, tell us.

Mewtwo: It`s…the Soul Society…

Jennifer: OH MY GOD!!!

Ikuto: The what?

Rukia141: I`m a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout!

Scott: What is it?

Jennifer: The Soul Society! The place where Rukia141`s idol lives.

Ikuto: Who? Who is it?!

Mewtwo: Rukia Kuchiki…

Rukia141: GIVE ME BACK MY MONKEY!!! KITTIES!!! KITTIES!!!


	34. Six Years Later

Mewtwo: Sssssoooooo, who`s going first?

Jennifer: What? Not me!

Ikuto: You must be crazy!

Scott: I`m not going in there!

Amu: I will.

Jennifer: EH?!

Ikuto: When did you get here?

Amu: Just a few seconds ago.

Scott: Amu, you don`t know that place.

Amu: Yes I do, it`s the Soul Society where the Soul Reapers live. Those who fight hollows and such.

Mewtwo: How do you know all of that?

Amu: Rukia141 is a huge fan.

Ikuto: Then I`ll go with you.

Amu: Aw, thank you! 3

Jennifer: Hello, we need to go to this weird place and find this Rukia person to bring my sister back to normal.

Scott: Rukia and Rukia141…Rukia and Rukia141…There`s a connection I just know it.

Amu: -_-`

Mewtwo: Well then let`s do it for Rukia141!

Everyone: YEAH!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 34: Six Years Later**_

The years passed so slowly that it was unreal. It seemed that every single day that went by took forever. Maybe this is the cause of someone missing a person. If so, it sucked. Utau was in the small recording room of a studio. She was recording a song for her fourth CD but there was a small problem. Utau, wasn`t in any mood to sing at the moment, her mind was else where. She tried hard not to let her thoughts get distracted, but it always seems to happen. It was the third time she stopped the recording and it was starting to get a few people annoyed. Her manager tapped the glass and Utau turned to the window that separated her from the rest. Her manager Mayu Sato spoke through the microphone.

"Um, Utau, is something wrong?" She asked. Utau didn`t answer her at first, but she then blinked a few times.

"I`m hungry…" Utau said. Mayu sweat dropped as she smiled weakly.

"I guess we could take a break, if you finish this song that is." She said. Utau shrugged as she placed the headphones on so she can sing along with the music. The twenty-one year old singer drifted back to her thoughts as usual. It has been six years since Yuki and Ikuto left to America. Six long years of waiting and suffering. No one knew about them except for Utau, who received frequent call from Ikuto. Though one his orders, Utau was forced to not let the former Guardians know. Ikuto kept her in touch of things for the past few years. He informed her of Yuki`s sudden urge for trouble and the problems she`s causing for her parents. As for Ikuto, he joined a symphony orchestra, can you believe it? It seems that Ikuto didn`t stop pursuing his musical career. Utau had once told him to go solo, though he admitted that he didn`t like to draw much attention. Like Utau, over the past six years, Ikuto has been on tour, though Utau only toured Japan and a few countries, Ikuto goes all over the world. He`s visited places like Europe, the United Kingdom, Asia, many other countries. At least he was doing something he loved.

"Good job, Utau that was great!" Mayu cried through the microphone when Utau finished. Utau followed Mayu out of the studio. Utau was now a recognized famous singer, maybe starting at a young age helped her. Her two charas Ii and El followed faithfully behind, but not quietly. Utau almost expected to loose her charas at an older age, but maybe some part of her heart hasn`t let go of that child inside. Utau just wanted to finish and go visit her mother, Utau had just gotten back from Spain and she was a little tired. Maybe she could meet up with Amu, after all of this time; Amu sort of grew on to her. Speaking of the devil…

_How are you? _Came a text message from Amu.

_Just got back yesterday._

_Really? That`s great! XD _She replied.

_Let`s meet up somewhere._

_Ok! :D_ Utau didn`t want to get back to work, so she turned to Mayu.

"Can we leave this for tomorrow?" Utau said. Mayu blanched and nearly fell at what Utau said.

"Eh?! No we can`t! This has to be done now! If not we`ll be far behind and you already have a full schedule for tomorrow!" She complained. Utau put some sunglasses on as she walked to her silver Ferrari.

"You can think of something." Utau said as she drove off, leaving a much panicked looking Mayu behind. Amu and Utau agreed to go out when she returned from her tour in Spain, so she was heading toward Amu`s house. It doesn`t matter how long time passed, Utau still saw that Amu was different. It was as if the shine left from her eyes, leaving only a hardened shell of forced happiness and joy. Ever since Yuki and Ikuto left, Amu was sort of, well, not her usual self. It bothered Utau somewhat, but she wasn`t the person to be comforting her, it was hard for Utau too. Amu was in her last year of high school and it was March, which meant graduation was a month away. Amu had told Utau once, that she wanted to be a designer, an artist in the world of fashion. Utau would sometimes catch Amu sketching designs on any type of paper she came across. Though Amu would complain that she couldn`t put her whole heart into it. Utau pulled up by Amu`s house and honked the horn. Amu appeared on her balcony.

"I`ll be down in a sec!" She yelled as she entered back into her room. Amu was a now a young woman of eighteen. Amu hadn`t changed much, she grew a few inches and her hair was a little longer, she also grew more beautiful, but it was still Amu. After a few minutes, Amu got into the passenger seat of the car with her charas. Utau was somewhat glad to be free for a while. She decided to take Amu to a restaurant, not to fancy, just so they can hang out.

"So how was the tour?" Amu asked. Utau shrugged.

"Oh, same old, same old. So many people…" She said. Amu gave a small giggle.

"How long are you going to be here?" Amu asked again.

"Hopefully a month." Utau replied. Amu smiled happily.

"That`s great, maybe you`ll be here for my graduation." She said. Utau made a mental note to remember that. She would have to convince Mayu for her to stay longer. As they drove, her cell phone rang. Utau hated when her cell phone rang while she was driving.

"Can you answer that?" Utau asked Amu. Amu picked up the cell phone and answered.

"Yes, hello?" She asked. Utau made a turn as she reached the restaurant. Amu turned to her.

"Who is it?" Utau asked.

"Someone by the name of Mayu." She said. Utau rolled her eyes as she pulled into the driveway.

"Hang up."

"I`m sorry, but she`s unavailable right now." She said as she clicked the cell phone shut. They got out of the car. As they ate lunch, Amu filled Utau in on the things that have been happening while she was gone. Tadase still seemed to be the same guy as ever, formal polite, the perfect man every girl dreams of. Everyone believes that Tadase might enter the world of politics, but that`s just a rumor. Much to her surprise, Rima and Nagihiko hit it off. Funny, Utau always thought they were too different for each other. Nagihiko was kind and carefree; Rima was a little more serious. As for Kukai, well it seems he`s an athletic star at the college he entered in with Yaya boosting up his ego along the way. Everyone seemed to be falling in love, but who was left? Utau hadn`t had much of luck in the arts of love, and she feels like she doesn`t need it. How about Amu? It seems that every time Utau touches the topic, Amu`s eyes glazes over with a deep pain that Utau almost regrets bringing it up. When Utau asks about Tadase, all she replies is that he ignores the topic all together.

"To be honest, I`m kind of nervous about moving on." Amu said as they took a walk in the park.

"It`s not as hard as you think, I felt the same way, but it all came together for me." Utau said as they enjoyed the summer weather. Amu smiled but then her faced turned to worry. She turned to Utau as they sat down on a nearby bench.

"Utau, there has been a lot of missing people lately." She said. Utau looked at her curiously.

"Missing people? Since when did that concern you?" Utau asked. Amu frowned.

"Not just people Utau, children. Over the past month, disappearances have sky rocketed." She explained. Ever since what happened with Easter, they haven`t had much problems like before. It was sort of peaceful actually, but Amu seemed to be the only one to still be worried. It had slipped Utau`s mind, but Easter was still out there, now disappearances were occurring. Maybe she should think over the matter.

"Listen Amu…" That`s when her cell phone rang again. Utau got up frustrated as she took out her cell and tossed it at Amu. "Tell Mayu to stop bothering me!" Utau shouted in irritation. Amu answered the cell. Maybe she should listen to Amu, just because they haven`t heard of Easter doesn`t mean they aren`t still working in the shadows.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu said into the cell phone. Utau whirled around and saw Amu blinking back tears as she spoke. Utau reached for the cell phone, but Amu didn`t give it to her.

"Amu…" Utau said going for it again.

"I`m fine…you?" Amu asked. Utau couldn`t believe it. Ikuto tried to get away from Amu, yet he`s talking to her right now, the idiot. The tears fell from Amu`s eyes as she let out a small sob.

"Amu, give me the phone…" Utau tried once more but that`s when Amu uttered these words that shocked her.

"Ikuto…I can`t take this anymore…please come back…"

* * *

Rukia141: I`m too tired, good night!

Mewtwo: Okay we better hurry, she`s talking to herself.

Jennifer: You`re right.


	35. A New Enemy

They all step into the unknown world.

Mewtwo: We`re here, we better find her.

Jennifer: Right, where do we find her again?

Amu: She`s in the 13 Division, Captain Ukitake Juushirou.

Ikuto: Wow, you are very useful.

Scott: Um…how do we get over that giant wall?

Mewtwo: Which giant wall?

Sees the huge wall.

Jennifer: Holy Jesus…

Mewtwo: Don`t worry, I`ll teleport us in.

Teleports.

Scott: That was easy.

Some soul reapers start to run towards them.

Soul reaper: Intruders! Get them!

Ikuto: Great…

Amu: GAH!!!

They start to run.

Jennifer: Nice going Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Like I was supposed to know!

* * *

_**Chapter 35: A New Enemy**_

Amu covered her mouth in horror after what she said. Utau took the opportunity to snatch the phone out of her hands.

"Hello?" Utau asked.

"Utau?" Ikuto asked. Utau felt a hot anger grow towards her brother. He was so stupid, if Amu had answered the phone, why didn`t he hand up? Didn`t he want to get away from her in the first place, why was he causing her so much pain? Utau stopped, why was Amu in so much pain? Amu can`t possibly have any feelings…no…that`s impossible. Utau turned slightly to Amu who was wiping away her tears. Amu`s charas were looking pained as well, as if they knew how she felt.

"Utau?" Ikuto asked again, snapping Utau out of her reverie. She took a few steps away from Amu. When Utau was sure that Amu was out of hearing distance, she snapped harshly at her brother.

"_You are an idiot!_ Talking to Amu as if nothing happened, you have some nerve! What got into you? You should`ve hung up and called me later! I mean, spare her all of this will you?!" She hissed. Ikuto was silent for a moment that Utau almost thought he had hung up. He then answered.

"Why did she say that?" He asked. Utau was caught off guard for a moment. She really didn`t have an answer to that question. Why did she ask that? If Amu did have some hidden feelings for her brother, then she should make sure they are real before telling him.

"I don`t know. You and Yuki did make a mess by leaving. Haven`t it ever occurred to you that Amu might not be affected by Yuki leaving, but by you leaving? Think about it this way, haven`t you taken Amu`s feelings into consideration other than your own?" She said. Amu had sat down on the bench and she was talking to her charas, but Utau didn`t know what it was about. Again Ikuto was silent.

"That`s impossible…" He replied. Utau stomped her foot and let out a huge sigh of frustration. Men, really, some men just don`t understand these things at all. She imagined herself punching Ikuto.

"Well, she`s suffering, and I don`t know what you told her to make her start crying-!"

"I just asked her if she was fine…" Ikuto cut her off. Utau stopped.

"If she was fine?" Utau asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if she was okay…" He replied. Then tell her you love her you idiot…Utau hated playing match maker, but these two where in dire need of it. Utau bit her lip and decided whether or not she should do it.

"Then let me give you her number." Utau finally said.

"Why?" He asked. Utau rolled her eyes.

"So you can check up on her. You know very well that I`m not going to do it for you." She said.

"No, talking to her was an accident." He replied, but Utau could tell that he was unsure of himself.

"I`ll forward the number so you can do whatever you want with it." Utau said.

"I didn`t call to talk about Amu, I just wanted to tell you that I got back from France." He said a little firmly. Utau grew more annoyed.

"Why don`t you stop ignoring the fact that you care about her!" Utau yelled.

"Utau?" Came Amu`s voice from behind.

_Shit…_

"I`ll call you back later, bye." Utau said quickly as she hung up. She turned to a very bewildered Amu, but Utau knew she heard since she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Amu looked down at the ground as she shifted nervously.

"He didn`t say anything did he?" She asked quietly. Utau just looked at her uncertainly, but she wasn`t going to just let all of this slip by.

"He was just telling me that he wanted to know if you were doing well, because he was worried about you." Utau replied. Amu looked up to Utau in surprise and then broke into a sincere smile.

"Really?" She asked. Utau nodded. For the first time in years, Utau saw Amu`s eyes shine again with some new hope. If that`s what it took, then maybe, just maybe…

"EH!!!" Amu suddenly cried out. Startled Utau became alert.

"What?!" Utau asked.

"I forgot to ask for Yuki!" She yelled in horror. Utau simply sighed.

* * *

"More disappearances…" Mayu said. Utau turned to her.

"What?" She asked. Utau and Mayu were sitting at the back of their privet car heading for the studio. Mayu was reading the newspaper, something Utau truly didn`t care about.

"The three children of a widow disappeared two days ago." Mayu explained as she held the paper up for Utau to see. They were two boys and one girl. The oldest boy was ten, the second boy was seven, and the little girl was three. They had disappeared without a trace and it was suspected to be a kidnapping, but there was no sign of a struggle.

"Strange, Amu told me about them too." Utau said. Something was definitely going on. Children were disappearing right under their noses, but how, and why? Utau was in deep thought when suddenly the car screeched to a halt and the chuffer yelled.

"Hey you blasted kid, don`t just walk onto the middle of the road!" He yelled. Utau stared out the window and saw a small boy walk across the road. He didn`t react to almost being hit by the car, he even ignored them completely. Utau then caught sight of his eyes, they were pure black. Getting out of the car quickly, Utau decided to follow him.

"Utau, where are you going now?!" Mayu shouted at her as Utau followed the boy across the road and into the nearby woods. El and Ii were right behind her.

"I can`t help but feel something really ominous, something evil." Ii said frowning. A shiver ran up Utau`s spine as the air suddenly grew cooler.

"Is it…an X-egg?" Utau asked her.

"No, it`s something more horrifying…" El responded. Utau suddenly lost sight of the little boy. How could he disappear from her sight so easily? As she went deeper into the woods, the darker it got. Why was she doing this anyway?

"Utau, it`s near…" Ii warned. Utau slowed down her walk and continued with small cautious steps. That`s when it happened, whispers surrounded her.

"_I have no gift…"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Utter trash…"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Worthless…"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Life…"_

"_Nothing…"_

"Utau!" El cried out in a shaky voice. These whispers, sounded so horrible. Utau grabbed her charas and held them close, something she`s never done before. Utau had the sudden urge to keep her charas close, away from whatever evil thing that was among them.

"_Love…"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_What are we worth?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Why don`t you just…"_

"_DIE!"_

On sudden reflex, Utau jumped out of the way as something invisible swept past her. She couldn`t see what it was, but she felt the air around it. Whatever it was, it hit a nearby tree, slicing it clean in half.

"Utau, we need to get out of here!" Ii yelled at her. What was going on? This was all too weird, too scary. What terrible thing was it? Again she felt something race toward her. She leaped away, but another one came from the opposite direction. She moved her head quickly, but not fast enough. The invisible blade sliced her cheek.

"Utau, are you okay?!" El cried in terror. Utau wiped the blood that was flowing fast.

"I`m fine." Utau replied grimly. Someone stirred among the trees, and Utau kept still and alert. Shocked, she saw the boy from earlier reappear, his eyes cold and black. He walked slowly, with his arms extended. On his hands, Utau saw that he was holding a rock of some sort. Then she realized what it really was, and egg turned to stone.

"Do you see that?" Utau asked as she clung to her charas tightly.

"This boy is more dangerous than any X-egg or X-chara…" Ii replied. Utau took a slight step back and the boy kept walking towards her. She then felt more blades come shooting towards her. It was hard for her to dodge since she couldn`t see where they were coming from. The blades cut her arm, shoulder, leg and side. Utau dropped down to her knees.

"Eeek! Utau, no!" El cried out.

"_I have nothing…" _The boy whispered. His words echoed through out the woods, soft and sad.

"_You have nothing…"_

"_We all have nothing…"_

She struggled to get up. The boy held out his egg, his heart. Utau wasn`t going to try to fight him, she knew that this wasn`t a boy, but a monster, a monster created by whom? Cursing to herself, Utau made a run for it. She wasn`t sure if she was going to out run him or not. She looked behind her and saw that she wasn`t being followed. That didn`t make her stop running until she burst from the woods into the sunlight. Utau let her charas go as she sprawled out on the grass. She lost a lot of blood, and she was drifting into unconsciousness. She saw El and Ii floating above her in worry.

"Don`t go to sleep Utau!" Ii ordered.

"Hang in there Utau!" El cried in worry. Utau`s eyes became blurred as someone`s shadow stood over her. She couldn`t see who it was, but she heard his voice before blacking out.

"Hang in there, I`ll help you."

* * *

Jennifer: NOOOOOO!!! I`M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!

Mewtwo: Snap out of it woman!

They continue to run.

Scott: Things can`t get any worse than this.

A loud voice surrounds them.

Voice: Attention soul reapers, these intruders are highly dangerous. They are armed so take them down at all costs.

Ikuto: Damn it, keep your mouth shut!

Scott: Sorry, I just thought-

Amu: If you say one more word I`m going to kill you myself!

Jennifer: I AT LEAST WANT TO MEET A CUTE GUY BEFORE I DIE!!!

Mewtwo: You are not going to die!

Suddenly a short guy with white hair appears before them.

Ikuto: Crud…

Boy: I`m Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou from the 10 Division and you are tresspassing.

Jennifer: O.o


	36. Attacks

Toushirou: Like I said before, I`m-

Jennifer: Eeek! You are sooo cute!

Jumps him.

Toushirou: What the-?! Get off of me!

Jennifer: Aw, you are so cute acting all bad and stuff!

Toushirou: I`m not cute!

Mewtwo: This could be our chance to escape.

Ikuto: Right, Jennifer can be the distraction.

Amu: Let`s hurry so we can get out of here.

They sneak off.

Jennifer: And here I was worried I wouldn`t meet any attractive guys!

Toushirou: Why don`t you take me seriously?!

Jennifer: I know, I`m taking you home with me! X3

Toushirou: What is with you?!

Jennifer: I think I found the one!

Toushirou: This can`t be happening…

* * *

_**Chapter 36: Attacks**_

Utau slowly regained consciousness and when she did so, she came across Yaya`s face looking down on her. Startled, Utau immediately sat up. Yaya gave a small giggle as she jumped off the bed. Yaya was the one who changed a little more than the others. A fresh girl of seventeen, Yaya was the captain of the cheerleader squad at her high school and very popular, but she still hadn`t lost her childish nature.

"Oh, Tadase, Kukai, guess who`s finally awake!" She called as she sat on a nearby chair.

"What happened?" Utau asked. Yaya jumped from her seat as she plopped down next to Utau. She couldn`t remain seated for more than a few seconds.

"Well, Kukai and I found you half-conscious on the ground near the woods. You had lost a lot of blood. So we took you Tadase`s house to dress your wounds." She explained. Utau realized she was bandaged up. Her wounds still stung, but at least the pain wasn`t as intense. Yaya suddenly stopped smiling.

"Your charas told us all about what happened. Is it really true about what you saw?" She asked. Utau was about to reply when Tadase and Kukai entered the room. One thing for sure was that the two boys grew a lot over the years. Kukai had a little more muscle than when he was a kid, and his looks seemed to have sharpened as well. Tadase looked the same, but he no longer looked childish. In fact Utau found him attractive actually, but he still had the same aurora like before when he was in elementary. Tadase was probably the ones who never change their character, being formal and polite. He was no longer the short, skinny Tadase that she knew before.

"Hoshina-san, I see you are doing well." Tadase said as he took a seat next to the bed. His voice was a little deeper as well. Utau winced in pain a little as she raised her arm, her shoulder made it hard for her to move it. El and Ii appeared right behind Kukai.

"Utau, are you alright?" El asked worried. Daichi and Kiseki floated nearby as well. Utau groaned as she tried to get up. Tadase stopped her.

"Sorry, Hoshina-san, I think you should just lie down." Utau didn`t seem to have a choice after all, she was sore. Kukai placed his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall.

"So what exactly happened?" Kukai asked.

"I don`t know. There was this kid who I followed into the woods. I mean, he seemed so different, his eyes were really black. It was so weird, the feeling he left behind was so…evil…" She explained as she recalled the encounter. Yaya gave a shudder as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"How scary…" She said.

"It was strange, the boy didn`t have any emotion, he just attacked me. It wasn`t like those who had their eggs turned into X-eggs. It`s egg was turned to stone…" Utau said. Tadase looked grim.

"Turned to stone?" He asked. Utau nodded.

"It was stone; I saw it with my own eyes. He held it out as if the egg was controlling him, not him controlling the egg. He had no life in him…" Utau informed them. "Then he tried to kill me…"

"You don`t think it has a connection to all the disappearances?" Kukai asked. Tadase crossed his arms as he thought over the matter.

"Kiseki, is it usual for something like that to happen?" Tadase asked. His chara shook his looking grim.

"No, not at all, this is something new." His chara replied. Pepe clung close to Yaya who held her chara close.

"I can`t help but have a bad feeling about this." Yaya said. Kukai placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We all have a bad feeling." He said. Utau stared at her charas for a while, wondering about the situation. What exactly was going on? Was Amu right, maybe Easter is behind it. Utau had no idea how to deal with all of this, she wasn`t even sure if it even was Easter. The company was long gone, at least that`s what she thought. They haven`t heard of Easter for six years, why now all of a sudden. Even if it was Easter, she wasn`t sure how to actually prove that it was them. She no longer worked for Easter and neither did Ikuto, and even if they did, they wouldn`t know anything about their issues. If only she knew someone who had an idea, who knew about it…

"That`s it!" Utau cried catching everyone off guard.

"What?" Kukai asked. Utau searched around the room and found her purse sitting on the bedside table. She reached for it and took out her cell phone.

"I know someone who can tell us about something like this. Amu and I talked about this, and we both concluded that Easter is behind all of this." She explained.

"Easter?" Tadase asked. Utau nodded.

"Remember six years ago? Easter tried to get their hands on some files, at least that`s what I`ve been told by Ikuto. The person who knows more about it is Katsuya Taske, Yuki`s father." She said. Utau was the only one who saw Tadase stiffen at the mention of Yuki`s name.

"That`s a great idea and all, but we don`t know where to locate Yuki." Yaya said. Utau was already dialing Ikuto`s number.

"Ikuto went away with her, remember, he might know where I can get in touch with her." Utau said. Kukai frowned.

"You mean you knew how to talk to Yuki and you didn`t even tell us?" He asked. Utau shrugged.

"I was told not to tell, but it`s too late now, we need their help." Utau said. She glanced at Tadase who shifted nervously. She waited for the call to get through, then Ikuto answered.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, I need to talk with Yuki, do you have her number?" Utau asked. They were all silent as they waited for Utau to finish talking.

"Why do you want her number?" He asked.

"There is something we need to discuss with her. She can explain everything to you later." Utau said.

"I`m at her house right now, I`ll just call her to talk to you, hang on." Ikuto said. Utau waited for Yuki to get on the other line. It`s been six years since she talked to Yuki and she wondered whether Yuki changed or not. Utau heard voices in the background then Yuki spoke.

"Yeah, what`s up?" Yuki asked. Utau took a breath as she heard her voice. Six long years have past and now Utau was talking with Yuki.

"Yuki?" Utau asked. Yaya looked ecstatic along with Kukai, but Tadase looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah it`s me, what is it?" Yuki asked in an annoyed kind of voice. Utau wondered how much Yuki had changed.

"There is a problem going on around here, Yuki. Strange things are happening." Utau said. Yuki took a breath as well.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked. Utau sighed.

"Okay, just listen to what I have to say, and ask questions later. There are disappearances occurring here. Not just any disappearances, but children are going missing. Listen, earlier today I followed a small boy into the woods, and Yuki, there was something ominous about him. When I came across him, he was like dead, dead Yuki, he had no life in him, and he only walked slowly and attacked me as well. It was strange, his chara egg was turned to stone, and he just held it out. I don`t know what`s going on, but many of us think Easter is behind it." Utau explained. Yuki was silent for a while. Utau quickly put the cell on speaker.

"Easter…My dad talked about a project he did six years ago. It was a project that sealed a child`s heart, ripping it all of its emotions except for one." Yuki said.

"Which emotion is that?" Utau asked. Everyone listened intently.

"Hate, hate towards oneself, towards others, and towards life…" She said. Yaya gave another shudder.

"Do you know anything else?" Kukai asked. Not knowing that she was on speaker, Yuki was surprised.

"Who`s there?" She asked. Kukai smirked.

"It`s me, the guy you were going to have a rematch with in soccer." He said.

"No way! Dude it`s great to hear from you, man I missed you!" Yuki exclaimed. Utau became annoyed, this really wasn`t the time to talk to each other about good times.

"I`m still looking forward to that rematch you promised me." Kukai said loudly. Yuki laughed, she had such a wonderful laugh.

"Ha, ha, south side, dude!" She said. Yaya snatched the cell away from Utau.

"Hey!" Utau cried.

"No fair Yuki, you should`ve told us you were leaving!" Yaya cried.

"Yaya? I`m glad to hear you haven`t changed. Sorry for not saying anything, I though it would be better that way." She explained. Utau crossed her arms, this was no good…

"Well, since you didn`t tell us, I will have to punish you!" Yaya cried.

"Punish me? Well throw it at me then." Yuki said.

"I already did, _Princess _Yuki!" Yaya cried sticking out her tongue.

"Low blow…" Yuki replied. It was like a reunion, but not really.

"We really miss you." Yaya finally said.

"Yeah, but what can we do? Who else is there?" She asked. Utau shifted her eyes to Tadase, who scratched his head sheepishly. Yaya, unaware of Yuki`s feelings and Tadase`s uneasiness, patted Tadase on the shoulder.

"Yup! Tadase is here too, say hi Tadase!" Yaya shouted happily. Yuki immediately went silent and the awkwardness settled in the room. Utau bit her lip as she snatched the cell phone back.

"Like I said, what else do you know about that project?" Utau asked changing the topic quickly. Yuki took a while to answer.

"O-oh, right. I really don`t know what to say, my father knows more about it than I do. I`ll talk to him about it, if what you say about the boy is true, then we may have a real problem on our hands. I`ll call you if I come across anything new." She said. Utau agreed.

"Yes, be sure to let me know." Utau said. They were getting close to saying farewell, but Yuki spoke up again.

"I just want to tell you guys that my feelings for you all haven`t changed. I`m glad I got to speak to you guys again. Utau, tell Amu that I`m doing fine, and I miss her. I`ll keep in touch from now on." Yuki said. Utau was about to hang up when Tadase suddenly spoke up.

"Wait! Yuki, I just want to say that…I feel the same way too…" There was a startled silence.

"I-I have to go, bye." There was a click as she hung up. Utau sighed and was surprised at Tadase`s sudden confession.

"I guess Easter really is back." Kukai said. Utau sighed, could things get any worse?

* * *

Utau was running to the park. She had gotten a frantic phone call from Amu, saying she was being attacked by these strange kids. It had been a few days since Utau talked with Yuki and she hadn`t called to see if anything was new with the situation. She was worried; worried at the fact that Amu was in danger of getting killed. Amu had been told about these kids, and they have been coming across them more often, it was a horrible sight. These kids were invincible, they would all character transform and try to fight them, but it was no use. They were thrown back by an invisible force before they could lay one finger on them. All of this brought the former Guardians together, trying to find a way to stop these monsters. Nothing they did was of any use. Amu once tried to purify them, but it had no affect, their strongest weapon was a failure. It`s been like that for days, fighting a useless battle. The strange thing though, was that they only attacked the former Guardians, could it be that because they have charas, the children are attracted to them?

"Utau!" Amu cried. Utau saw that everyone was together, trying to fight against two children. Amu was Amulet Heart, and everyone else in their transformations. Nagihiko and Rima didn`t leave each other`s side. The attacks were becoming more frequent it was almost useless to character transform with her charas. Amu jumped out of the way of the invisible attacks. A child raised their stone eggs and started chanting something inaudible.

"Look over there!" Yaya cried pointing at the trees. They all turned and saw more children appearing from among the trees. There had to be a least a dozen of them. They wouldn`t stand a chance, they had to run.

"We are no match for them! We need to go!" Utau yelled at them all.

"It will be useless, they`ll find us either way!" Amu cried back. This was true; they were after something, or someone. Suddenly, they all saw the stone eggs float into the air. Then they quickly surrounded Amu.

"No!" Yaya cried out. Amu was trapped and she couldn`t escape.

"Amu!" Su cried in fear as Amu was forced to kneel down, not being able to withstand a sudden pressure which was coming down on her. Utau dreaded about what might happen to her. What if she was killed? Amu attacked the eggs, but it was all in vain. They were protected by an invisible shield.

"No, Amu!" Miki yelled. The children surround her, held out there hands, and called for her. They grabbed her arms, legs, and waist; gripping her tightly. Amu couldn`t escape. The former Guardians tried to break through the shield; they did all sorts of attacks but to no avail. Weak and outnumbered, Amu`s transformation broke, leaving her vulnerable. The eggs started to spin around her.

"Ran, Miki, Su!" Amu cried for her charas. They all watched in horror as Ran, Miki, and Su were being dragged into their eggs. The little charas struggled against the force, but they were beaten. Amu`s three charas were shut tight in their eggs and Utau realized what they were doing.

"They are going to take her!" Utau screamed. Everyone was suddenly thrown back as a dark purple light surrounded Amu. Amu covered her head with her arms as she started screaming.

"No, please don`t leave me! I don`t want to be alone! I didn`t do anything wrong!" She yelled. Amu clutched her chest as her eggs started to slowly turn into stone, her heart was sealing shut.

"Why are they taking her?" Rima shouted.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled. It was already too late; Amu fell to the ground, her stone eggs floating above her. The children stood back as Amu started to stir. She sat up and stared at the ground with her black, lifeless eyes. A cold fury stirred up within Utau as she watched Amu get up with the same sluggish movements of the other children.

"We couldn`t do anything to stop it." Nagihiko said through clenched teeth. The air suddenly grew a lot colder than it was before.

"Utau, this is really bad. Amu is far more dangerous than the other children." Ii whispered. Amu raised her hands as her three stone eggs shot forth invisible blades that could even slice through rock. No one could get out in time, many of them got hurt, but not fatally wounded. Utau hit the ground with a hard thud and quickly looked up, but Amu was gone along with the children.

"Damn it!" Utau scream in anger. They were useless, it was all useless. Amu was taken, taken by Easter and they made her turn against them. The former Guardians stared in both sadness and fury at the place where their Amu once stood…

_You risked your life to save me from Easter, and if anything happened to you, I would take the first plane back to Japan..._

* * *

Rukia141: Hello, anyone here?

No answer.

Rukia141: Hello?

Still no answer.

Rukia141: If I find out that they went to a party without me, I swear-!

Sees the portal.

Rukia141: What`s this?

Looks into the portal and sees the Soul Society.

Rukia141: No way! I must be dreaming!

Hears people fighting and being chased.

Rukia141: I wonder if I should.

Looks at the portal again.

Rukia141: YES!!!

Enters portal.


	37. The Jerk

_**I DON'T OWN ANYONE I MENTION IN MY CHAPTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

Mewtwo: I can't believe we did it.

Jennifer: I know, we finally have Rukia.

Amu: Yeah, but she seems pretty mad.

Rukia: I'm going to kill all of you…

Jennifer tightens Rukia's rope.

Jennifer: Now, now, no need to be mean.

Mewtwo: Where's Rukia141?

Ikuto: Come to think of it, I haven't seen her.

Scott: You mean she's missing?

Jennifer: NOOOOO!!!!

Mewtwo: Just perfect…

Jennifer: Where do you think she is Toushirou?

Toushirou: How should I know?! YOU DRAGGED ME OUT HERE YOU CRAZY-!

Rukia: Stupid idiots! She probably jumped through the hole!

Mewtwo: Hey! I closed it!

They all look at the open hole

Mewtwo: Ah…

Rukia: Unbelievable…

* * *

_**Chapter 37: The Jerk**_

Utau walked slowly past different store windows, trying to get her mind off things. She stopped when she saw Amu's missing picture taped to the wall along with many others. Utau was frustrated to the point of almost no return. Yuki hasn't called back, and Utau didn't know if she should let Yuki know about Amu's sudden capture. Utau and the others were forced to lie to Amu's parents and the police about her disappearance, each stating that they haven't seen her. It's been exactly fifteen days without any sight of Amu, and the disappearances were getting out of hand. They needed to solve this problem before more people got involved. The former Guardians were deeply affected by Amu's capture, but how could they help her? They had no leads, and why did they take Amu? Utau made her way to the park. She's been going to the park a lot more than usual. Utau wasn't in any mood to do other things, and her charas tried many things to get her to snap out of the gloomy mood.

"Utau, let's go do something fun!" Ii exclaimed as she floated quickly around Utau and El. Utau didn't answer.

"Oh Ii, I don't think now is the time." El said. Ii stuck out her tongue.

"You are just like Utau, you are no fun!" Ii shouted. El frowned.

"You are always bothering us, be mature for a change."

"Be mature for a change!" Ii mimicked.

"Stop it!" El snapped at her.

"Stop it!" Ii replied smiling mischievously. El then decided to ignore her which made Ii annoyed. Like many times before, Ii grabbed El's wings and pulled.

"No Ii, that hurts!" El cried. El tried to pull away, and when she did so, Ii let go. El flew smack into Utau's face, making her snap.

"You two are always fighting!" She shouted in anger. El looked a little frightened, but Ii was delighted.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ii teased as she flew away laughing. Utau ran after her chara, not in any mood to play games.

"Get back here you!" She screamed as she leaped over a bush and ran onto the sidewalk. Suddenly El cried out in shock.

"Eeek! Utau, look out!" She cried.

"Get out of the way!" A sharp voice called. It was too late, Utau was hit by a sudden force that sent her flying. She landed hard on her back and she heard someone give a grunt as they landed next to her. It took a while for Utau to clear her head. She sat up and rubbed her forehead. The guy who ran into her stood up. Apparently he was on his skateboard when he hit her. He had dark red hair and deep amber colored eyes. He was also very tall and had large broad shoulders. He was really attractive, but that didn't stop Utau from disliking him. He scowled as he picked up his skateboard.

"You shouldn't just get in people's way like that." He snapped. Utau grew more annoyed. This guy still had the nerve to blame her? He should have watched where he was going. He wore a black sweater and baggy jeans, a guy of the streets. Utau stood up as well as she dusted herself off.

"You were the one who wasn't watching where he was going." She told him angrily. The guy rolled his eyes.

"I was until you jumped out of nowhere like a maniac. Just what do you think you were doing, little girl?" He asked. Utau flushed with embarrassment.

"I am not a little girl!" She shouted, "I'm twenty-one just to let you know!" The guy got back on his skateboard.

"Then act like it and stop complaining about it." He said as he skateboarded away. Utau crossed her arms.

"You were the one who started with the complaining!" She shouted of to him. He ignored her. "Aren't you a little too old for skateboarding!" Utau yelled at him.

"Aren't you a little too young to be nagging!" He yelled back as he went out of sight. The nerve of that guy, he was such a jerk. Yelling at her and blaming her like it was his right, he had issues. After brooding over how much she hated him, Utau decided to go home, after all, she had nothing else to do.

* * *

The attacks haven't occurred as much as they used to. Maybe Easter was going for Amu all along. No, if it was only Amu they were going after, then they would have attacked only her. What were they going to do with her? Utau was in bed, fiddling with her cell phone, debating if she should call Yuki. Why was it so hard? Her charas were out of the house, leaving Utau alone with her mother. She sighed as she rolled onto her side, just then El and Ii came floating in.

"Utau! We just saw Amu attacking someone behind the mall!" El shouted. Utau quickly sat up.

"What?" She asked. El was pulling on Utau's sleeve.

"Yeah, we were going around to waste some time when we heard someone fighting. We saw that it was Amu." Ii explained. Utau cursed as she ran down her room, grabbed her keys from the counter, and bolted to her car. As Utau jumped into her car, she waved to her bewildered mother who was standing at the front door.

"Something came up! I'll be back later!" She said before speeding off. Utau wondered if Amu was still there, and she hoped that she was making chaos. If innocent people got hurt…She arrive at the mall. Nothing seemed to be off key. El and Ii pointed to the back of the large building at the woods. Utau entered the woods and cautiously looked around for Amu. It's been days since she's seen her. It didn't take long for Utau to hear noises coming from deeper into the woods. Utau came across a small clearing. That's when she saw Amu shooting invisible attacks. Her three eggs floated close by. Utau turned to see who she was attacking. Utau was surprised when the guy she ran into a few days ago was dodging her attacks.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Utau whispered. Ii and El were equally surprised. The guy wasn't attacking back, maybe he knew that something like that was impossible.

"That guy has a chara." Ii said. Utau hid behind a tree and watched him. It didn't take long before Utau saw it. His chara was floating by his side. He was dressed in all black and had silver colored hair. The small chara had large blue eyes. It seemed to have a small smile on his face. Utau was extremely taken aback, that guy had a chara. Who was he?

"Utau!" El cried in alarm. Utau saw Amu aiming an attack toward her. Dang, she was caught. Utau jumped out of the way in time. She landed in the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" The guy asked angrily. Utau glared at him.

"I'm asking the same thing!" She shouted. Amu sprinted to Utau and leaped into the air. She aimed a kick to Utau's face, but she blocked it with her arms. She ran to the guy. He seemed out of breath with his red hair plastered on his head. He frowned.

"Get out of here!" He yelled. Utau shook her head.

"No, she's my friend!" She shouted at him.

"You don't stand a chance against her!" He said grabbing her arm as if to lead her away. Utau wrenched her arm away.

"Neither do you!" Utau yelled.

"You really are troublesome, little girl." He said.

"I'm not a little girl!" Utau screamed. Amu then produced a large black rod out of nowhere. She leaped once again in the air and aimed to hit them on the head. The dodged the attack and Amu hit the ground. The earth shook and cracked where she made impact.

"Damn…" The guy said. Amu was much stronger than the other children, a lot stronger. It was impossible to try to stop her. Then suddenly Amu jumped into the trees and out of sight. There she went again. Taking a deep breath, Utau glanced coldly at the guy.

"You…explain." Utau said. The guy stared off at the trees with a grim expression on his face.

"It's worse than I expected…" He said.

"What?" Utau asked. His chara floated by his side. The little chara gave a small laugh.

"How are we going to break it to her, huh Scott?" His chara said. Scott? So that was his name.

"This isn't funny Zeke…" Scott said in a hard voice. Utau clenched her hands tightly into fists. He was ignoring her.

"Hey, who are you? Why was Amu attacking you?" Utau called to him. Scott turned his head slightly toward her direction.

"I was following her…" He replied.

"Wait, what?" Utau asked. This was so confusing. This guy she's never seen before is saying that he was following Amu. He had a chara, but she knew nothing about him.

"I was following her, because I thought she might lead me to Easter. Unfortunately she caught me and started going psycho." He said. How the heck does Scott know about Easter, what's his connection to them.

"Why are you interested in Easter? Just what are you up to? Who are you?" Utau asked. Zeke burst out laughing for no reason and that just added to her anger. Scott sighed.

"You are such a child…" He said brushing his hair out of his eyes. Utau wanted to punch him. She wanted to kick him and hurt him and…She faintly blushed.

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"My name is Scott Jackson, this is my chara Zeke. I was sent here by someone to keep an eye out for any strange occurrences. I just arrived a few days ago." He explained. Utau was still confused. Who sent him.

"Then who is this someone, why is he so interested?" Utau asked. Scott continued to look at her with his cold gaze.

"_She_ wanted to see how bad things were. Yuki…" He said. Utau's eyes widened.

"Yuki sent you?" He nodded.

"That's right, and I hate to say that things are really bad. These children who were taken over are getting out of hand, we need to change them back as soon as possible." He said. Utau crossed her arms.

"I hate to break it to you, but we can't purify them, it won't work. Amu was the only one who could do it and she's one of them now. Even if Amu was still with us, it wouldn't work." She said. Scott placed a finger on her forehead.

"Think, little girl, think. Weren't there two Jokers?" He asked. Utau had forgotten about that. He was right, Yuki was a Joker, but it would be the same.

"It still won't work. How will she-?"

"She's the Reaper with her own way of purifying." He said. Scott took out his cell phone and started dialing a number. Utau's heart thudded against her chest as she watched him. She was supposed to hate this guy, he was a jerk. She was supposed to dislike him, she just _had _to. He was about to call someone.

"Who are you calling?" Utau asked. Scott smirked.

"I believe it's about time Yuki returned, don't you think?"

* * *

Scott & Ikuto jump out of the portal.

Ikuto: We couldn't find her!

A hand grabs Scott's leg.

Scott: GAH!!! CLOSE THE PORTAL!!! CLOSE IT!!! CLOSE IT!!!

Mewtwo closes the portal.

Scott: That was close…

Ikuto: She wasn't there.

Jennifer: NO! My poor sister is forever trapped in a world full of ugly monsters!

Toushirou & Rukia: Hey!

Rukia141 walks into the living room.

Jennifer: Rukia141! Where have you been!

Rukia141: Uh, I was at the pet store.

Amu: We thought you were in the other world.

Rukia141: I was but then I got out cuz I saw that I had to do a lot of walking. I'm very lazy. :D

Rukia141 walks up to Mewtwo and puts a collar on him.

Mewtwo: What the-?

Rukia141: This just lets people know who your owner is.

Mewtwo: Cool, then I'm going out to annoy big mean guys!

Rukia: This place is weird…

Ikuto: You are just lucky she hasn't seen you yet…


	38. The Return

_**I AM SO SORRY!!! Let's see, school started, so that jabbed my chances of updating. I'm a junior now, so that brings a lot of things. Scholarships, grades, work. There isn't time for me anymore. I'm going to go ahead and skip the stupid stuff, let's get down to business. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 38: The Return**_

Utau resented Scott. He treated her like a little kid, she wanted to be treated like an adult. It's been two days since they called Yuki, and she was outraged. It turned out that Yuki didn't know about Amu's capture, and so Utau didn't expect her reaction. She doesn't whether her brother was coming, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did. Scott was twenty-two years old. He didn't go to college, but he was well known for his music in America, he was in a band. Utau didn't know why he would go all the way to Japan for Yuki, did he like her? Did he love her? Utau approached the topic casually.

"You don't seem like the type to do what someone else says." Utau said. They were at the park. Ever since the encounter with Amu two days ago, Scott and Utau some how joined as a team. Utau saw him as a fellow fighter, he saw her as an annoying little girl. Scott turned to her in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you come here, couldn't Yuki come herself?" Utau said as she stood up from a bench. Scott leaned back and stared at the sky. Zeke and Ii were teasing poor El not far off. Scott placed his hands over his head.

"I'm sure dad wouldn't let her…" He replied. Utau blanched at what he said. She stared at him in shock.

"What? Dad? You mean your dad, or her dad?" Utau asked. Scott shrugged.

"Our dad." He responded. Utau tried to think if Yuki ever said anything about having an older brother. She couldn't recall anything.

"You guys are…brother and sister?" Utau asked. Yuki never told her, but they didn't look alike at all. Utau stared at him and he sighed.

"It was six years ago. When she moved back to America with her family, our mom worked as a volunteer in a foster home. I was sixteen and my parents didn't give a damn about me. I guess you could say that she developed a motherly feeling for me or something. My biological parents agreed to hand me over and so I was adopted." He explained. So they weren't related by blood, just by law.

"So you guys are close?" Utau couldn't help to ask.

"I see her as my little sister, both me and Ikuto do." He said. Utau sat back down.

"So Ikuto had lived with you guys before?" She asked. Scott nodded. El came floating back to Utau and hid behind her as Ii and Zeke roared with laughter.

"Yeah, he lived with us for a short time. He then went to college and started to perform music. After a few years he started traveling the world." Scott said.

"Yeah, he told me about that." Utau said. They both sat in silence for a few moments and Utau was digging into her mind trying to find what else to say. Nothing came to her. Yuki had told them that she would arrive in a few hours. Utau stood up in a flash. Scott stared at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to inform the others about Yuki's arrival." She told him; Scott followed.

* * *

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!" Yaya yelled with joyful emotion. Many of them sweat dropped as people turned their direction. They were at the mall in the food court, Utau had called the former Guardians. She had just told them that Yuki was arriving and that she could help with the captured children.

"She's won't stand a chance, Amu couldn't even purify them." Rima said. Scott gave a huge yawn that disrupted the conversation. Utau jabbed him in his side with her elbow. He gave a grunt and pulled one of her pigtails in response. This time Utau punched him in the stomach. Tadase cleared his throat and Utau blushed with embarrassment. She glared at Scott before she turned to the group.

"When Yuki purifies, she does it differently than Amu." Utau said. Kukai frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Yuki purifies a person by giving them a trait." Scott spoke up. They all turned to him. Scott sat up straight. "Think about this, a child has their heart sealed right?" He said. They all nodded.

"Yes, we know about that." Nagihiko said.

"Well, Amu could purify X-eggs. X-eggs or X-charas come from somebody who feel like they are not good enough; like a part of them is shut. Amu never went against someone who had their whole heart sealed. A child with a sealed heart has no traits or emotions, except for one." Scott explained to them.

"That emotion is hate." Tadase said frowning. Scott nodded.

"Well, if Yuki gives a trait, a small characteristic of some sort…" Scott said.

"That might lead to a series of emotions and reactions. It just might work…" Rima said. For once in a long time they had hope, they had hope. Scott took a look at his watch and then turned to all of them.

"Yuki is almost here, I think we should meet her at the airport. Care to join us?" He asked them. They all stood up at once. Scott lead them out of the mall. Yaya pulled Utau back slightly. She had the childish grin on her face.

"What?" Utau asked a little irritated. Yaya gave a giggle.

"Isn't Scott a little cute?" She asked smiling. A tinge of annoyance sparked up deep from Utau's chest. She slightly glared at Yaya who continued to smile her dumb little smile. "I'm sure if me and Kukai weren't together, I would have defiantly gone after him." Yaya skipped to Kukai's side after she said that, leaving Utau thinking murderous thoughts.

They arrived an hour early to the airport. Utau hid behind a pair of sunglasses and a hat. The airport was pretty packed, and she didn't want to draw attention. The group sat in the chairs waiting for the plane. Yaya was complaining on how boring it was and so started jumping around. Scott didn't take his eyes off Yaya and Utau couldn't help feeling bothered.

"What are you staring at?" Utau asked a little too harshly. Scott smirked as he turned away from her.

"I was just thinking how bad she is compared to you. I've never met a girl so annoying." He said. Utau then pretended to ignore him. Rima was reading a magazine and Kukai and Nagihiko were talking about something. Tadase had his hand on his chin and stared longingly at the large windows. He was drawing a lot of attention from the young females around them. Utau heaved a sigh as she fidgeted.

"Patience is a virtue…" Scott said.

"Shut up!" Utau snapped. And that's how it went. Time passed slowly, but suddenly everyone snapped out of their reverie. Yaya was jumping up and down in excitement as she pointed out the large window.

"Look! That's her plane!" She cried. It was, Yuki had arrived. They all raced to the right terminal and arrived in time to see people walking out. They couldn't see her anywhere, there were too many people. Utau was starting to get frustrated when she couldn't spot out Yuki. Utau almost that Yuki didn't come, but then he saw her. Utau wouldn't have been able to recognize her if it wasn't for those crystal blue eyes she knew too well. Yuki had changed a lot. Their Yuki who left looked cute and kind. This Yuki had nothing cute to her at all. She looked more rebellious, more mean. Yuki had these skater shoes on and had baggy pants as well. She had on a large belt and had a black small shirt. Her hair was pulled up in two pigtails, but they weren't long, Utau was sure that Yuki trimmed her hair. It didn't matter how much Yuki changed, she still looked beautiful like always. Right behind her was her brother, Ikuto. Ikuto was a man, he grew a little and his hair was longer, but his midnight blue eyes still shone mischievously. He looked different, like he was determined for something.

"YUKI!!!" Yaya screamed at the top of her lungs. Ignoring everyone's stares, Yuki and Ikuto made there way to the group. Yuki's cold eyes flashed with warmth as she approached her old friends. She was sparkling and Utau was so distracted by her that she didn't notice Ikuto grabbing her so suddenly. Utau was caught in a bear hug and so she immediately started thrashing about.

"Will you let go of me!" Utau yelled. Utau pulled free and that's when Yuki threw her arms around Utau's neck.

"I'm glad to see you." Yuki said. She let go and Yuki was surrounded by the whole group. It was a glorious reunion and everyone was happy. Yuki was no longer a young twelve year old girl, she was a young woman of eighteen, full of life and bravery.

"You haven't changed!" Yuki laughed as she playfully punched Kukai on the shoulder. He grinned.

"Yeah, but I see you have." He said eyeing her. Yuki placed her hands on her hips and frowned, giving us a preview of her new personality.

"I won't be easily pushed around anymore." She said, then after a few moments she broke into a beautiful smile again. Anokoku, Rin, and Mai popped out from a bag she was carrying. Rin was hidden by her cloak, but Mai flashed a friendly smile. Anokoku on the other hand went to Ii and Zeke, with Yoru tagging alongside her. Utau noticed how Yuki and Tadase avoided each other. They smiled at each other, but they never really got through that invisible wall that separated them.

"Scotty!" Yuki cried jumping into his arms. Scott rolled his eyes as she squeezed him with a hug.

"Yeah, yeah." He said smirking. They went and retrieved Yuki's and Ikuto's luggage and headed out. Ikuto, Yuki, Scott, and Yaya hitched a ride in Utau's car while everyone else went with Kukai. Yuki was in deep thought because she was wordlessly watching the scenery go by. Scott was the one her spoke to her.

"Do you know how to deal with the situation?" He asked her. Yuki turned around and looked at Yaya, Ikuto and Scott who were sitting in the back.

"I'm not too sure…is it really that bad?" She asked. Utau caught her glancing at Ikuto with apprehensive eyes. Ikuto too was in deep thought, his eyes watching the buildings but really seeing.

"We didn't stand a chance on them. They are really strong. It's been worse since Amu was captured. I'm pretty sure she could kill us if she's given the chance." Yaya said. Yuki glanced at Ikuto again and this time his eyes were closed. Utau heaved a sigh.

"If you can't bring them back, then all is lost…" Utau said. They were silent for a moment.

"We won't fail." Ikuto said suddenly. Yuki nodded as she pulled out a picture of her and Amu when they were young.

"That's a promise."

* * *

_**End Part Four: Utau, Starting Over**_

_**Coming up, Part Five: Yuki, My Would Be Self**_


	39. Taking On The Problem

_**I must apologize to everyone. You see, high school has gotten in the way of my life, and I am deeply sorry. There's all these classes I need to take, SATs, TAKS, Scholarships, College registrations. I don't have time for me anymore and I am so sorry. I know some of you have already given up on me and for that I'm ashamed, but sooner or later I'm going to have to step out on my own and I need to prepare myself. However, I promise that I will try to dedicate all of the little bit of free time I have left on this story and on you. I love you guys XD**_

* * *

_**Part Five: Yuki, My Would Be Self**_

_**Chapter 39: Taking On The Problem**_

Yuki, Ikuto, and Scott were going to stay with Utau at her house. Yuki was filled in on everything that happened in her absence. How Utau encountered those children, how strong they were, and when Amu was captured. Yuki was furious, worried, and guilty. She was angry at Easter for having the nerve to do something so horrible. She was worried about all of the innocent children and Amu, and she was guilty for turning her back on everything. It was already late and Yuki bid good night to Nagihiko, Yuki, Kukai, Rima, and to Tadase. Utau, Ikuto, Scott, and Yuki were sitting at the dining room table. Utau's mother had already turned in for the night, leaving the young adults alone.

"Tomorrow I need to see if I can do something about the situation." Yuki said. Ikuto was silent but Utau spoke up.

"We can back you up, I mean, just in case it doesn't work out." Utau said. Scott scratched his head.

"Let's just hope that it will work out, we can't afford to let this get out of hand." He said. Yuki sighed as she stared up at Rin who was floating close by.

"How about it Rin? Can we do this?" Yuki asked. Rin's cold little eyes flashed dangerously.

"Even if we have to travel to the gates of hell." She growled. Yuki gave a small smile which disappeared quickly. Yuki wasn't the same anymore, she was going to be pushed around and hide behind the backs of her friends. She clenched her fists and frowned.

"It's up to me…" Yuki said. She stood up and headed upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower, and sleep, I'm dead tired." Yuki waved at them. She ascended the stairs and went to the bathroom. She stood and let the cold water run down her face as she went over everything. She feared about failing and didn't want to let anyone down. After finishing, Yuki changed into some shorts and T-shirt. She headed toward the guest room and gave a huge yawn. Anokoku was already asleep, but Mai softly humming to herself. Yuki slid underneath the covers but she couldn't go to sleep. She didn't know how long she was awake when she heard a knock at her door. Yuki sat up as Ikuto came into her room. Yuki rubbed her eyes and gave a small yawn.

"Ikuto?" Yuki asked. Ikuto closed the door and sat with his back to the door. Yoru rolled on the floor, gave a huge yawn, and fell asleep with his paws in the air. Ikuto stared a Yuki for a while.

"How do you suppose we find Amu?" He asked. Yuki looked at her hands and sighed. She shrugged as she turned to him.

"I don't know…I just want to see if I can end this…" Yuki said. Rin floated aimlessly in the air, her eyes drooping. Yuki took the chara in her hands. Ikuto gave a frustrated sigh.

"I love her…" Ikuto told her. Yuki's head snapped up and Mai's humming suddenly stopped. Yuki stared at him wide eyed. She blinked a couple of times as her heart quickened.

"You love Amu?" Yuki asked softly. Ikuto shut his eyes.

"Yeah…" He replied. Yuki glanced at Mai who was staring intently at her. Yuki was wondering what to say. Should she tell Ikuto that Amu felt the same? No, what if her feelings changed? Yuki was confused as she frantically searched for an answer.

"I see…tell me Ikuto, why did you leave in the first place?" Yuki asked. Ikuto shifted a little and stretched out on the floor. He stared at the ceiling.

"I was jealous…" He said. "I also thought that I needed to become better." He said as he closed his eyes. Yuki scratched her head in confusion. She still didn't understand fully.

"But, it couldn't have been that bad…" She stated casually. Ikuto turned on his side and looked at her.

"I saw her with that little prince of yours kissing," He said. Yuki's heart broke. "She kissed him." Ikuto finished. Yuki felt a little relieved. She was even more puzzled than before.

"She kissed him, come on Ikuto, they are only friends." Yuki said. Mai had floated to her and laid her little head on the pillow. All three of her charas were sound asleep. Ikuto avoided her gaze.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked her. Yuki couldn't answer that. Amu loved Ikuto, but she really couldn't tell him. She didn't know where Amu was, and Yuki would rather have those two talk. Yuki shrugged as she thought about what Ikuto said. Amu kissed Tadase, Yuki felt betrayed.

"I never knew that Amu was bold enough to, well kiss him." Yuki said. Ikuto put his hands behind his head.

"She kissed him on the cheek…" He explained. Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Do you mean to say when she rejected him?" Utau's voice came from the other side. Yuki was startled and Ikuto let his sister in. Utau entered the room and turned on the lights. The rays hit Yuki's eyes with so much force that she dove under the covers.

"Utau, please!" Yuki yelled. Utau turned off the lights again. Yuki pulled the sheets off of her head.

"What do you mean when she rejected him?" Ikuto asked. Utau sat on Yuki's bed.

"What I'm saying is that Amu was confessed to by Tadase." Utau glanced at Yuki who remained emotionless. She took a breath, "Amu, however, refused him and so kissed him on the cheek as a sign of friendship." Utau explained. Yuki was surprised. She turned to Ikuto.

"You're an idiot…" Yuki told him. Ikuto frowned as Utau rubbed her eyes.

"You never should have left, Amu was so alone." Utau said. Yuki felt another wave of guilt.

"It's my fault, I should have told her from the beginning. I could have prevented some harsh feelings." Yuki replied. They all remained silent and so Ikuto stood up. He took hold of Yoru and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Utau asked. Ikuto turned to them.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired." He told them as he left the room. Yuki sighed silently. She turned to Utau.

"Where's Scott?" Yuki asked. Utau rolled her eyes as she said his name.

"He fell asleep on the couch, the noob." She told Yuki. Yuki stared at Utau and wondered what her relationship with Scott was. She wondered if Scott informed her about how he came into the family. Having been adopted, Scott was her big brother now, how did Utau feel about that.

"I'm glad you've been keeping an eye out on Amu." Yuki said. Utau stared at the floor and then turned to Yuki.

"Amu loves my brother. I know that, I could see it on her face, don't you think you should tell Ikuto." Utau said. Yuki didn't know what to say.

"If that's the case, I think those two should resolve things for themselves." Yuki finally said. Even if the disagreed, they knew they were right.

* * *

Yuki yawned as she stretched luxuriously. Her charas weren't on the bed so she guessed that they were downstairs. Yuki got up, stretched again, and drew the curtains open. The light flooded into the room. Yuki saw that her hair was a haystack, so she quickly combed it down and then went downstairs. She caught Ikuto drinking milk from the milk carton and saw Utau arguing with Scott.

"I want you off of the couch, _now_! You are so lazy!" Utau yelled at Scott, who refused to move. Yuki ignored them and leaned on the counter. She saw Souko coming out of the kitchen with a beautiful wide smile on her face. She had a spatula in her hand.

"Who wants pancakes?" She asked happily. Yuki was lost in her thoughts. How was she supposed to take on the enemy? What if their plan didn't work and they lost the battle? It would be too much to bare if children are taken for good. Yuki detested Easter for doing such terrible things. Yuki frowned with disgust. Yoru was happily eating a pancake and Zeke, along with Anokoku, were stuffing their faces.

"I just got a message." Utau told them over breakfast. She held out her cell phone to Yuki, who read it.

_We spotted a child at the bridge near Tadase's house, come quick!!!_

It was from Yaya and after Yuki read it, she was the first one to dash upstairs. Yuki was followed by her charas.

"Finally, we'll see who we are going up against." Yuki told them. She ran back downstairs and saw Utau, Scott, and Ikuto waiting for her. The four jumped into Utau's car and drove to Tadase's house. They arrived at the bridge, it was Utau who spotted Tadase and the others. Yuki dashed to the group but she had to jump out of the way as she felt something head towards her.

"Yuki!" Rin called to her. Yuki turned to the direction of the attack and saw a little girl with her stone egg. Yuki scowled as she stood up. Rin floated to her and Yuki nodded at her.

"Do it now!" Scott cried out to her. Ikuto had character changed and he stood back a few feet. Yuki was about to character transform when she heard Tadase call her.

"Taske-san, be careful…" He told her. Yuki nodded as she turned back to the child. She transformed with Rin and then took out her scythe. Yuki only hoped that nothing would fail. She leaped into the air and swung her scythe at the girl. The shield that protected the girl forced Yuki to bounce off. She was testing the defenses that the enemy had.

"Guys, make sure you surround her, we can't afford to let her get away!" Yuki yelled at them. They followed her orders and Yuki stood in front of the girl. She took deep breaths and then launched at her again. For long minutes, Rin and the girl fought endlessly.

"You have to find a weakness, Yuki, go around her defenses." Nagihiko cried out to her. Yuki was becoming frustrated, she needed to lay at least one hit on her. She scanned the girl and her egg and then her mind sparked up. She then went head first at the girl, the girl attacked again. Yuki let it hit her arm, and as it did so, the girl had to take a split second to respond and Yuki took that opening. She kicked the girl in the chest and she went flying backwards. Yuki closed her eyes and searched for something, a small aurora, a fraction of a feeling. She opened her eyes and saw the girl attacking her again.

"You are smart…" Yuki said as she dodged the attack. She let the girl swipe at her side so Yuki could counter attack.

"You are mature…" Yuk told the girl. The girl cut her cheek, giving Yuki the opportunity to toss her back.

"You are determined…" Yuki called out. The little girl faltered and that gave Yuki the chance to swing her scythe. This time the blade hit the stone egg, creating a crack on its surface. Yuki turned her scythe into a staff. "Everyone will look up to you some day, because you're a…" Yuki tapped her heart.

"Leader." There was a giant burst of light and everyone was blinded for a few seconds. The golden light expanded and then finally it diminished. The formal Guardians blinked several times and gasped. Yuki was standing with Rin floating right beside her, she had the little girl in her arms. Yuki then dropped to her knees, she was so tired and had lost a lot of blood due to her wounds. Yuki, however, was pleased with herself. She let Kukai take the girl in his arms before she herself fell unconscious.

* * *

Yuki woke up and saw that she was draped over Scott's shoulder. She moaned loudly as her mind came into focus. Yuki lightly hit Scott on his back.

"Put me down…" She croaked. Yaya, who was walking behind Scott, smiled widely.

"You did it! You saved the little girl!" She cried happily. Yuki smiled weakly as she lifted her head to see the group. Tadase was looking at her a little irritated. Yuki felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Taske-san, I told you to be careful, didn't I?" He asked. Yuki didn't answer him. Scott turned to face him which broke her eye contact with him. Utau and Ikuto were walking toward what seemed to be Tadase's house.

"Ever since I met her, she's never listened to anyone. It's a big problem for our mom since Yuki took hold of the idea that she's in charge of her own life." Scott told him as he turned back around. Yuki saw the disapproval in Tadase's face.

"Some of us worry about you, Taske-san." He said, Yuki averted her gaze. They arrived at Tadase's house. Tadase escorted Scott to what seemed to be his room, and chucked her on the bed. Yuki sat up in surprise.

"Wait-!" She protested.

"Stay here and be nice, Tadase and I will be back in a minute." Scott said as he and Tadase left her alone. Yuki was alone in the room, not even her charas were with her. Yuki winced as she looked at her blood soaked clothes. The cuts were deep and Yuki didn't like the idea of messing up Tadase's bed sheets. Yuki awkwardly stood up and took a deep breathe as she leaned on his desk. That's when the corner of a paper caught her attention. It was wrinkled and old, but that wasn't what she was looking at, it was her hand writing that drew her attention.

"What the?" She said softly as she carefully took hold the paper that was under a book. She felt like her heart was going to tear out of her chest. Yuki was staring at the letter she wrote to Tadase six years ago. Yuki's heart was racing out of control as she read the love letter she had left behind. She was filled with mixed emotions, but the dominate one was humiliation. She was twelve when she wrote that letter, and she couldn't believe he still had it. She heard footsteps coming, so Yuki immediately placed the letter back in time. Tadase came in with a wooden box. She felt her cheeks flushing as he motioned her to sit down.

"I should get you cleaned up." He said frowning. Yuki figured that he was still mad for putting herself in danger like that. He took her hand and stretched out her arm. Yuki looked down as he took a clothe and some type of green liquid.

"Will this hurt?" Yuki asked. Tadase looked at her.

"It should." He replied. Yuki almost screamed as the liquid burned her cut. She bit her lip as he pressed the cloth to her skin and bandaged it up. Then he moved to her cheek. Yuki shuddered as his fingers brushed her skin and he felt it.

"We need to talk." He said. Yuki blinked a couple of times.

"About what?" She asked not looking at him. Tadase pointed at his desk.

"About that letter you wrote to me six years ago."


	40. Face To Face

_**Some people reviewed and it kept me going, thanks you guys. This chapter is for you. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 40: Face to Face**_

Yuki felt like sinking into the earth and be buried there for the rest of her pathetic life. _Nothing _could take the humiliation away from her and she couldn't look Tadase in the eyes. She bit her lip as she immediately stood up and turned away from him. Yuki felt trapped and she couldn't run out of the room. If it was something else like a problem or an argument, then heck yes should would talk back. Love wasn't on her list of bravery, but in the one of being a coward.

"W-what letter." Yuki stammered. What a stupid lie that was, yeah it was obvious that she wrote the letter. Her heart was racing and she could feel her blood run hot. She regretted ever writing that stupid letter and she mentally slapped herself for doing so.

"I didn't know what to expect of your reaction Saske-san." He said. Yuki turned to face him and she saw that he was smiling warmly. God, Yuki loved him so much. Not knowing what to say, she turned away again. Yuki prayed that this would be over quickly. She heard Tadase get up from the bed. She then felt his hand on her shoulder which made her go weak in the knees. Yuki didn't want to get hurt again, she didn't want to be rejected once more. She poured her heart out on that letter and it wasn't fair that he had to bring it up. Why couldn't he just ignore her be done with it.

"That was six years ago…" Yuki said a little coldly as she shook his hand off. Tadase was silent for a moment.

"_Just know this Tadase, I love you with all of my being and I have no regrets._" He said. Yuki's body froze as he repeated the words of the letter, _her_ words. Yuki couldn't breathe as Tadase continued. "_I love you so much I can't even stand it._"

"Stop…" Yuki whispered. She wasn't going to cry, no she has done a lot of that. Why was Tadase bringing up buried feelings? Didn't he care about her feelings at all? He placed his hands on her shoulders again.

"Don't turn around, just listen…" He said softly. Yuki gulped as she stood completely still. Tadase went back to the bed and then came back to her. He lifted her shirt up slightly which made Yuki jump.

"What are you-?" She began.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can call up Utau-chan." He said. Yuki let out a small cry as Tadase pressed the green liquid onto her side. He wrapped her wound and it made things a little better for her to withstand.

"Thanks…" Yuki said in a low voice. Tadase finished what he was doing and then sighed. He was silent for a few seconds until he spoke.

"You killed me, Saske-san." He said. Yuki was startled at his remark, because it was something he normally wouldn't say. "I didn't understand how much I had hurt you, until you were gone. I've never had anyone tell me those things and I saw how sincere you were. I know you said it was six years ago when you wrote it, but feelings like those don't change." He said. Yuki took a huge breath as she turned around.

"What about now? What do you think of me?" She asked. Tadase gave a soft smile and was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Yuki became irritated.

"Yuki?" Scott asked. Hating him for shattering the moment, Yuki screamed at him.

"What?!"

"Are you well?" He asked. Yuki put aside her conversation with Tadase as she shouted at him.

"Scott, we were having a very important conversation until you rudely interrupted!" Scott didn't say anything at first. Tadase looked a little troubled. Yuki forgot about her embarrassment for a moment.

"Do you want me to go?" Scott asked after a while. Yuki sighed in frustration.

"Yes! Respect our privacy!" Yuki yelled back. Scott went back downstairs as she turned to Tadase. Yuki smiled sheepishly at him. He stared at her intently for a while which made Yuki feel like jelly. Tadase then took hold of one of her pigtails and let her hair fall loose. He then did the same thing with the other one. Yuki's hair fell freely down her shoulders, letting the sun shine its golden light on it. He smiled warmly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I always liked it better like this…" He told her. This sudden action from the man she loved, made her burst out in a rant.

"Wait, what are you doing? I mean, Tadase, I don't want to get my hopes up again. I've dealt with this kind of pain for a long time now. If you want to get things straighten out, then just say so-!"

"Yuki…" He whispered.

"I've done so much crying, you have no idea. If you are going to seriously end things-!" That's when her heart stopped. Did he really-? No, she must have heard wrong he really couldn't have, but he did say it. Yuki stared at him as if waiting for him to burst out and laugh, but he didn't.

"You looked shocked." He said. Yuki gave him a what-do-you-think- look. She took a moment to respond.

"You called me Yuki…" She said. Yeah okay, so it wasn't a big deal, but it was for her. He didn't call her Saske-san, or Yuki-chan, he said _Yuki_. It was her name that came out of his mouth and it seemed so right. Her heart swelled with joy and other emotions that made her want to cry. Tadase frowned a little as he saw her reaction.

"Do you not want me to call you that?" He asked. This was another reason why she loved him so much. Yuki smiled at him.

"Well, coming from you, that mean a lot to me." Yuki said rather weakly. She then looked at him in confusion. "I still don't understand completely." She told him. That's when Tadase faintly blush. He took hold of her hands.

"I love you." He said. Something in her chest just burst open, letting out a type of happiness she swore she never felt before. It was like the last piece of the puzzle of her life had found its place. Her eyes welled up that she hugged him so he wouldn't see her tears. Tadase held her tightly as Yuki struggled to control her tears.

"Do you have any idea on how I'm feeling right now?" Yuki asked as she wiped her eyes. Tadase chuckled as he continued to hold her. She felt safe in his arms and she wished they could stay together like that forever. "But, when?" Yuki asked. He continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"I've asked myself that several times. Six years ago, I noticed how you opened up from time to time. When I first met you, you were shy and quiet. Later, you started to be carefree, energetic, and sporty." He said. Yuki smiled slightly.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"No, I like it actually. I was bothered when you left. After your letter, I couldn't get you out of my head. I guess I felt guilty at first, but then I started to wish for you to come back. I was becoming frustrated with these feelings and I later found myself become detached from everyone else." He explained. Yuki knew how he felt. She went through the same thing when she was apart from him. She would get into heaps of trouble at her school and then have no one to go to.

"Yeah, not seeing you everyday was like walking around with an empty feeling in my chest. Wow, I never thought I would be the type to say this stuff." Yuki said giving a small laugh. Tadase then made her face him. He stared at her with deep love in his eyes.

"You know what helped me? I finally realized that I was in love with you. I loved everything about you. It was as if I saw you for the first time. I noticed how beautiful you were, how fun to be with. Every time I felt discouraged, I would read your letter again and it made things bearable." He told her. Yuki grinned at him.

"Wow, I should have left sooner." She said jokingly. He smiled warmly.

"It doesn't matter, I would have fallen in love with you either way." He then tentatively, but gently, pressed his lips to hers. Yuki restrained herself from tackling him to the ground and ravishing him. Instead she clutched tighter to him and deepened the kiss. How long as she dreamed for this? She always believed that something as great as this would happen. He was so tender and caring, just the man she needed when she felt alone. Yuki didn't know how much time had past, but the marvelous oblivion was interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Whoa!" Kukai cried. Tadase and Yuki jumped apart. Yuki felt the heat run up her cheeks as Kukai broke into a mischievous grin. Before Yuki could stop him, he ran downstairs screaming, "Scott! Scott! Yuki is raping Tadase!" Furious, Yuki ran after him.

"_KUKAI_! I'm going to _murder _you!" She shrieked as Tadase followed her while laughing nervously.

* * *

"As your brother, I'm concerned with your violent personality. Forcing Tadase to-." Scott ducked as Yuki swung at him. Utau hushed the siblings as she looked down at the unconscious little girl. They were in the guest room and Utau had been keeping an eye on her. Yuki was worried that she would wake up, but they were all relieved when she opened her eyes. The little girl looked up at them in fear, her skin went extremely pale.

"There, don't worry, you're safe with us. Don't be scared, we'll soon have you with your family." Utau whispered in a soothing voice. Yuki herself was surprised with Utau's kindness; she's never seen that side of Utau before. Utau placed a hand on the little girl's head. The child took an intake of breath and started to cry.

"She's crying, she snapped out of her shock which is good." Scott said. The little girl clung on to Utau. Tadase left the room and Yuki knelt beside the bed.

"Do you remember anything?" Yuki asked softly. The little girl shook her head. Yuki didn't ask anything else. She ushered everyone out, leaving Utau and the little girl alone. They all sat in the kitchen and saw Tadase enter.

"I called the missing person hotline. I told them that we found her unconscious by the river, underneath the bridge. They will contact the family and then they will arrive here." He told them. Yuki sighed with relief. She was glad that they had a chance against Easter. She hoped they can be more successful. Now that they now that they can fight back, pretty soon they'll have Amu back with them. Yuki sighed out loud and as she did so, she felt someone touch her hand. Yuki turned to Tadase and smiled, at least she wasn't in this alone…

* * *

_**Short, I know, but at least I updated. Please review, I want to see what you think of it so far. Don't be shy, I like receiving your opinions! XD**_


	41. Infiltration

_**Finally I figured out my college plan! Woop woop! Lol I'm so psyched! School is still harder than ever, but I'll manage. So yeah here goes the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 41: Infiltration**_

Already children were starting to get reunited with their families. Thanks to Yuki and the former Guardians, they were able to open the hearts of many kids. It was a joyful time for many, but there was still one problem; there was still no sight of Amu. Day have passed and still no Amu. Yuki was hoping for her to appear, but they had no luck. They were starting to run out of ideas, but they would not give up.

"_Will you watch we you are going!_" Utau yelled as Scott skate boarded by her, almost knocking her over. Yuki, Scott, and Utau were searching the park for any sign of Amu, or any other missing children. Both Scott and Utau started the morning with their usual fighting. Utau would complain and Scott would strike back with angry retorts.

"Stop stepping in front of me!" Scott shouted back. Utau glared at him with fury.

"How can I step in front of you, _if I am not moving!_" She shrieked at him. Scott placed his hands on his head and had a pained expression on his face.

"My God! Don't you ever shut up!" He cried. Yuki's last nerve snapped as she turned to them in anger.

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! DON'T YOU HAVE THE DECENTCY TO KEEP QUIET AND JUST SEARCH?! FINDING AMU AND THE OTHERES ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAT A STUPID SKATE BOARD!**" Yuki bellowed. Scott and Utau became silent as Yuki took deep calming breaths.

"She started it…" Scott said.

"And it begins…" Yuki sighed.

"Let's split up. We can finish searching in the park faster." Utau suggested. Yuki was all too happy to oblige, she couldn't stand the two of them fighting over little things.

"I swear you two act like a married couple sometimes…" Yuki said.

"What was that?" Scott asked heading a different direction. Yuki merely shook her head.

* * *

Yuki sighed in frustration as she reached a clearing. There had been no sign of anything and Yuki was about to turn back when she heard something. It was a loud rustling coming from one of the bushes. Just then, she saw a shadow dash into the cover of the trees. Yuki character transformed with Rin and followed whatever it was that ran away. Yuki dodged the trees as her keen eyes followed the strange shadow. Yuki was aware that whatever it was, it hasn't noticed her yet. She figured it was a child and was ready to attack when Mai stopped her.

"Wait Yuki, maybe we could follow it. We could be led to the source…" She said. Mai was right, they could come across the others, better yet, Easter. Yuki kept her distance as she followed. She was trying to prepare a plan in her head, she had no idea what she could go up against. The shadow led her to the outskirts of town, near abandoned houses and properties, where places were waiting to be demolished.

"Look Yuki, over there." Anokoku pointed to a large deserted building in the distance. Yuki hid out of sight. She reached for her cell phone and dialed her brother's number. He answered almost immediately.

"Where have you been?" He asked. Yuki scanned her surroundings.

"Shut up and listen. Scott, do you know that outside of town there are abandoned buildings and such right? Well, I followed one of those kids here." She explained quietly.

"Yeah, I know where that place is. Why did you go by yourself? You could've called us." He said.

"I couldn't, it was all too fast really. That doesn't matter now, just gather the others and get your butt over here! I think I'm going to investigate the largest building. Don't take too long." She said and hung up before her brother could say anything else. Yuki approached the tall ominous building with caution. Who knew what she would run into.

"Careful Yuki…" Mai whispered at her. From the outside, the building seemed empty and almost ghost like, but she knew very well that wasn't the case. Yuki peered into a broken, boarded up window and saw nothing but dust and debris. Yuki tore up the boards and waited until she knew it was safe to proceed inside. Yuki climbed in and looked around.

"How strange, it's deserted." Yuki whispered. She carefully explored the area, but with no luck. Nothing was in sight, there wasn't anything out of place. Yuki stood in the middle of a large room on the first floor. She searched the building from top to bottom and found nothing.

"Let's go look in a different place." Anokoku said. Yuki agreed and started to walk to the exit when she stopped in her tracks.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mai asked. Yuki turned her gaze to the floor. She walked around again, but this time, she scanned the floor. After examining the floor, she realized that one part of it made her footprints seem loud and ponderous. She knelt down and knocked the floorboards with her knuckles. A hollow sound filled the room.

"We are right above it…" Yuki told her charas. "Search the area, we need to find something that will open it." Another search began. Yuki was at her breaking point and she was getting tired of all she going through. That's when she tripped over a box of broken tiles. She scowled as Anokoku stifled her laughter. Yuki was about to yell out when Mai pointed at the floor.

"Look Yuki, what's that?" She asked. Yuki moved the boxes and saw a metal latch underneath. She took hold of it and pulled. A small door opened and Yuki looked down a small metal hole. A latter led downwards to an unknown place.

"Well, it's all or nothing." Yuki said as she swung her legs over the opening. Mai stopped her once again.

"Don't you think you should wait for the others?" She asked. Yuki didn't answer her question. "Yuki, Tadase would get upset." She added. Yuki merely smiled at her.

"He'll forgive me eventually." She said as she dropped down the hole. Yuki landed lightly and stared at a large hallway. She knew very well that she would get discovered sooner or later. She was right, the minute she turned a corner, she was attacked by two children. Cursing under her breath, she ran the other direction. She had found the hideout, now what?

"We should find whatever is that's causing the transformations." Anokoku said. There was only one problem to that plan, where was it? She was running from the enemy while looking for the machine. Yuki ran into a nearby room and shut the door. It was a small office but no was there. She placed her ear against the door as she heard for any signs of danger.

"Yuki…" Mai whispered. Yuki shushed her as she opened the door slightly. The coast was clear. Yuki wouldn't be able to find the machine by herself, she would need to get some help. She would have to risk everything. Yuki dashed out of the office and sprinted down the hallways.

"We have to find-look over there!" Yuki shouted as she saw a man in a white coat walk out of an office. She leaped from behind and slammed his face against the wall. The man cried out in alarm as he struggled against her grip. Yuki slammed him against the wall again.

"Who are you?!" The man cried. Yuki held him tightly.

"This is Easter isn't it?" Yuki asked coldly.

"I don't know-!"

"Isn't it?!" Yuki yelled again. The man scowled at her.

"Yes! It is, but you won't escape alive!" He spat. He was slammed against the wall once more. Blood flowed from his nose as it broke and Yuki's eyes were starting to cloud over.

"No Yuki, calm down!" Mai shouted. She took deep breaths as she shook her head.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you! This is Easter?!" She screamed.

"Yes, yes it is! What do you want?" He asked. Yuki turned him in order to face her. She glared at him angrily.

"For the past months, children have disappearing. My father created a machine which he destroyed years ago. Easter broke into my home and stole the blueprints. Here's my next question, where's that blasted machine?" She asked. The man started to laugh.

"I heard about you. Your disgrace of a father decided to back out, be on the good side. The fool didn't realize what he had discovered; the power to manipulate people's hearts! Can you imagine, to have the children do our every bidding!" He shouted with glee. Out of fury, Yuki slugged him in the nose, shutting him up.

"You're the fool! What kind of monster would do that to a child?! Do you have any idea how much damage you've caused?! Tell me where it is!" She yelled. Yuki suddenly heard footsteps. The man grinned as three guards ran towards them. She quickly grabbed him by the collar of his coat and sprinted away from the three men. She spotted an elevator not far off. With her free hand, Yuki wedged her scythe in between the doors and forced them open.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Anokoku asked. Yuki looked down the elevator shaft and then lifted the man over the opening. This made him whimper in fear as he stared down.

"Since you don't want to tell me, then I'll just drop you and be done with it. After all, you are no use to me now." Yuki hissed. She made as if to drop him and he let out a cry of horror.

"Alright! Alright! The machine is on the last floor! There's a large area where we conduct the experiments!" He shouted. That's all she needed. Yuki immediately knocked him out and jumped into the elevator shaft. She landed on the elevator and looked up. The three men called out to her and then disappeared; it was obvious that they knew where she was going.

"We're close by." Yuki said. She forced open another pair of doors open. She climbed out and scanned her surroundings. Her eyes then widened with surprise as she saw a large circular dome like area. She was behind a glass window and she saw the giant machine. It was a rectangle like glass box. It hung under a huge gun like machine that seemed to shoot out some type of rays. That wasn't what Yuki was worried about though, it was the little boy she was fearing for.

"Look what they are doing!" Mai cried out in horror. The little boy was strapped into the glass rectangle. He looked around wildly in terror as the giant gun started up. Yuki banged the glass window but she couldn't do anything. She saw a team of men controlling the machine from a room. The gun suddenly shot a black ray at the glass rectangle. The boy was enclosed with the black ray and he started to scream.

"Don't just stand there! Break the window!" Anokoku shouted out loud. Yuki grabbed her scythe with both her hands and swung at the window. The force of the blow shattered the window. Yuki jumped onto a platform and faced the machine. She raised her scythe and threw it toward the rectangle. There was a large whoosh followed by the sound of something breaking.

"Yes!" Yuki cried as the glass rectangle broke into pieces. She retrieved her scythe and started to climb the ray gun. When she was at the top, Yuki heard someone yell.

"No!" Came the voice of Kazuomi Hoshina. Yuki ignored him as she stabbed the center of the ray gun with her staff. There was a burst of black light as everything turned dark. Seconds later the lights flickered back on. Kazuomi pointed furiously at Yuki. "Kill her!" He screamed.

"Be careful!" Mai cried as many children appeared from the shadows, they all headed toward Yuki. She cursed out loud as she leaped from the ray gun. There were too many for her to deal with. Yuki was planning on escaping since the machine was destroyed. However, she stopped in her tracks as she saw a certain girl appear in front of all the children.

"Amu…" Yuki said. Amu's eyes were lifeless and black, her stone eggs floating in front of her; guarding her. Yuki gripped her scythe; she was ready to fight to the end if she had to. She was being surrounded by the remaining children. That's when Amu suddenly attacked. Yuki dodged the attack, but as she landed neatly on the floor, another had shot at her. It was too late to get out of the way and she prepared for the impact, until…

"Holy Crown!" The shield blocked the attack. Yuki was relieved to see that her brother, Utau, Ikuto and the former guardians had arrived. She grinned at Tadase who didn't smile back.

"Hey." She said.

"We'll talk about this later…" He told her softly. A fight broke out between the children and Yuki's group. It was chaos all around and Yuki had to put a stop to it. She searched for Amu and saw that she was in the center of the fight. Yuki made her way to her but she felt something grip her shoulder. Tadase was looking at her intently.

"No Yuki, it's too dangerous." He told her. Yuki distracted him with a quick kiss.

"I'll be fine." She turned away and raced toward Amu. Yuki swung her scythe and it collided with one of Amu's eggs. It didn't do any damage of course, the force of the blow sent Yuki flying. Amu was a lot more stronger than any of the other children.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Anokoku yelled at her. Amu made many attacks that both missed and hit Yuki. She was cut on her arms, legs and back. Yuki hit the ground hard and immediately rolled away as Amu tried to aim for her neck.

"Amu! It's me! Yuki!" She yelled; no affect. Again Yuki tried to strike at her. Amu smoothly dodged and sliced her cheek. As Amu attacked her, Yuki jabbed her with her scythe. Amu stumbled backwards. Yuki winced as the pain filled her body. The only way to get past her defenses was to get hit in the process, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

"Amu, you see a kindness in people many of us oversee…" Yuki told her. She let Amu slash her side.

"You care for all of us…" She said. She received another blow to her leg.

"You are not just a good person, but you are my best friend…" Yuki said. Amu stopped short and Yuki took the chance to throw her back. Amu acted quickly and returned the gesture.

"So many people care for you because you've only shown one thing…" Amu struck Yuki on her shoulder. As Yuki regained her balance, Amu was about to strike again when something grabbed her from behind. Caught off guard, Amu began to struggle. Ikuto held her tightly.

"Do it now!" He shouted at Yuki. She twirled her scythe in the air and then tapped her chest.

"You've shown love…" There was an explosion of light. Yuki was blinded for a few moments as the light covered everything. Yuki felt something warm in her heart and she could have sworn she heard someone whispering inaudible words. The small voice immediately disappeared as she felt a hot sharp pain right above her chest. There was a loud cry and then…nothing…

* * *

_**Yay! I'm done with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! XD**_


	42. Faith

_**It's already cold over here! Yay, I love the cold! Lol!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 42: Faith**_

The images of Amu and the fight ran through her head. Yuki moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling of a hospital room and wondered how she got there. With great effort, Yuki lifted her head to see that Tadase had fallen asleep on a chair. Her whole body was in pain, and she couldn't lift up her arms or legs; she was weak. Yuki's mouth was dry, and she couldn't even utter the words to call to Tadase.

"Yuki!" Mai cried as she floated through a wall. Yuki looked at her weakly. She tried to ask her what had happened.

"W-what-?" She coughed. Anokoku and Rin appeared over her. Mai landed by Yuki's side. She shushed Yuki.

"Don't talk, conserve your energy." She whispered. Yuki wanted answers, what had happened while she was out?

"A-Amu…" Yuki croaked. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as a wave of pain filled her body. Mai looked uncertain and then hesitated in answering.

"She's gone…" Rin told her. Yuki looked at her in surprise. Gone? Gone where? Yuki's eyes widened in fear as she wanted to scream out questions. Mai looked down as Anokoku floated closer.

"When you tried to purify her…it didn't work…" Anokoku said. Didn't work?! This time Yuki really tried to get up. She struggled to lift up her arms and legs, but instead it made her whimper. The sound let out awoke Tadase and he immediately went to her side.

"Yuki, you're awake!" He exclaimed in relief. She still tried to get up off of bed, but he stopped her.

"We told her that Amu got away." Rin said. Tadase frowned as he stared into Yuki's sad eyes. He made her lay still as he pulled the chair closer to her bed.

"Stay put and listen, Amu escaped. For some reason, when you tried to open her heart, it didn't work. I don't know how or why that happened, but later, Amu ripped herself from Ikuto's grasp and attacked you." He explained. Tadase took her hand and placed it on her chest. She flinched as she felt a sharp pain.

"Amu somehow produced a spear and stabbed you…she missed your heart…you escaped death by an inch…" Mai told her. Yuki couldn't hold back her tears of frustration. After all their efforts, she failed them; failed Amu. Tadase wiped her tears away as he spoke.

"We managed to overthrow Easter again. Something tells me they won't bother us anymore, but Amu is still on the loose. With her powers, she can still transforms others and not just children."

"C-Children-?" Yuki asked. She remembered when she saw the burst of white light, just before she was attacked and knocked out.

"They are fine, something extraordinary happened, though. Somehow, all of the children were turned back, every single one of them. Yuki, do you remember how you did it?" Tadase asked. Yuki gave him a blank stare. Of course she didn't know how she did it, she didn't have the faintest idea on how it happened. By the look she was giving him, Tadase understood she was just as lost as he was. Yuki tried to speak, but Tadase stopped her.

"You should conserve your energy." Mai said. Tadase nodded.

"She's right, we almost lost you. You've been unconscious for three days, I was starting to worry." Tadase said. Three days?! She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Tadase kissed her forehead as he smiled slightly.

"For now, worry about getting better." He said. However, it was impossible for Yuki.

* * *

"Where's Ikuto?" Yuki asked. Utau looked up from a magazine she was reading. She sighed. It had been few days and Yuki was still in the hospital, but at least she was recovering. Everyone had come to visit her, except for Ikuto.

"He's looking for Amu. He's desperate and wants to find her. We don't know where she went." Utau explained. Yuki became silent as she stared down at her hands.

"It's not your fault." Utau said. No matter how many times she's been told that, Yuki was convinced that she was a failure. She poked the deepest corners of her mind, trying to find an explanation on why things turned out as they did.

"Rin, do you have any idea on how things became like this?" Yuki asked. Rin, who had been arguing with Ii, looked at her coldly.

"I was with you, remember?" She asked.

"Oh…" Yuki said. There was silence and it turned unbearable for Yuki, so she tried to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Utau asked as she saw Yuki struggle.

"I'm going to stop being useless in bed, I have to do something." Yuki said.

"What are you going to do, walk up to Amu and ask her to come back?" Anokoku asked sarcastically. Yuki glared at her as she stood. She never realized how tired she was, it made her sit back down.

"I never thought I'd be this weak…" Yuki said. Utau scoffed.

"Well what'd you expect? You were almost killed, Amu freaking stabbed you." She said. Yuki didn't need to be told twice. Yuki sighed as she stared out the window.

"Utau, this won't be easy for me…" And it wasn't

* * *

Yuki stared at the scar that was left behind by Amu's spear. It took a long time for her to recover, since the spear practically went through her. The former Guardians told her to relax before she joined the search for Amu. No one could snap her out of her self guilt though, it was really difficult for her. Tadase had convinced her to take a day off and hang out with Utau. She agreed only so he wouldn't worry about her.

"I can't believe I have to wear this stupid hat." Utau said as she put on sunglasses. They had decided to go to the mall to blow the day off. Utau was putting on a weird hat that made Yuki crack up with laughter.

"Oh man that is so sad!" Yuki cried. Utau glared at her.

"Shut up! You're lucky you don't have to hide your identity every time you go out." She said in a tired voice.

"I'm glad for that. What would you do if your name was Uranus?" Yuki asked. Utau gave her a weird look.

"What? Out of all the things you ask-"

"Well?" Yuki interrupted. Utau rolled her eyes.

"I would shoot myself." She replied.

"Really, cause' there was a guy who was named Uranus, how funny." Anokoku giggled as she twirled in the air.

"Why did you ask that anyway?" Utau asked as they set of for the mall. Yuki shrugged.

"Scott said he would change his name to that." She answered.

"Well your brother is an idiot." Utau mumbled. Yuki was staring at her and didn't say anything. It was getting nerve racking as they drove to the mall; Yuki would sneak glances at her. Utau finally turned to her. "What?!" She snapped. Yuki couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"You and Scott would be great together." She told her. Yuki saw that Utau gave a faint blush as she glared coldly.

"Now you're the idiot who's talking stupid…" Utau said. The day at the mall was dull, Yuki was soon back to her old self. She was so bored and she gave a loud sigh as she and Utau were eating lunch.

"My life is upside down." Yuki said. Utau adjusted her glasses as she leaned closer.

"Where's the Yuki who said she could do anything?" She asked. Yuki stared at her in confusion. What did she just ask?

"I never said-"

"But your character says it all the time. Do you honestly think that failing at something is literally the end of the world. If there weren't any mistakes in the world to learn from, well then we would be a perfect, clean world. To be honest, I rather like this imperfect world and I'm sure I did a lot of things wrong before finally getting it right. If you keep beating yourself up, then I might as well help you since you are acting pretty pathetic." Utau said taking a sip from her cherry slush. Yuki glared at her.

"I'm not pathetic…" She told her. Utau scoffed at her reply.

"Have you looked at yourself lately? I'm sure if Amu was here, she would slap you out of that dumb guilt you're feeling. You want to know what true guilt is? It's when I envied you and tried to kill you six years ago." Utau said. Yuki looked at her startled.

"But I forgave you for that already." She said.

"Forgiveness is just a word, I appreciate it, but it will never make the feeling go away. You shouldn't have any guilt, what happened wasn't your fault, it was just fate." Utau told her. Yuki stared at her hands.

"I know I've asked this many times, but how did it happen?" Yuki asked. Utau stared at her for a moment before looking down.

"The last thing I saw was when Amu struck the spear through you. For a brief second, I thought she struck your heart. I felt time stop and then watched before my eyes how everyone crumbled when you hit the floor. You, like Amu, have a big affect on us, without you two, I'm pretty sure our friendship wouldn't last." Utau said. Yuki knew this wasn't an easy thing to say, Utau wasn't that type of person to express.

"I think I should piece myself back together in order to make this work." Yuki said as she smiled slightly. Utau took off her glasses and made eye contact.

"I just think you need a little push…" She told her. Before Yuki could reply, someone yelled from behind them.

"No way! ~UTAU HOSHINA!~" Utau flinched.

"Damn!"

* * *

Yuki threw herself onto her bed. Scott was playing Playstation 3 in the living room. For a minute Yuki wanted to join him, but she just wasn't into it. So her brother forced Utau sit down and take the controls. Yuki was sprawled on her bed as her charas surrounded her. It was dark and she was tired. Yuki felt the scar again and wondered how things would have been different.

"What can I do?" Yuki asked herself. Her charas remained silent as Yuki sighed and hugged a pillow. Mai turned off the lights so Yuki could go to sleep. As Yuki drifted off to sleep she watched the stars sparkle not far off.

"I don't know what to do…" Yuki mumbled as her eyes drooped. In the farthest corner of her mind, she could hear a small childish voice.

"_Have faith…_"

"Yeah…" Yuki said smiling. "You're right…"

The next day Yuki awoke screaming her head off. Her charas were startled and Scott, Utau, and Ikuto burst into her bedroom. Yuki screamed as she kicked the sheets off of her bed and pointed wildly where she had been sleeping. Utau was surprised and both Ikuto and Scott were bewildered.

Everyone in Yuki's room were staring at a small white and pink egg, laying still on Yuki's bed…

* * *

_**Alright! I hope you keep reading, it will mean a lot if you review. Until next time! XD**_


	43. Love

_**I must apologize (again) life is just not looking great for me. I got a new job in H-E-B and so that cuts into my Me time. I finally found a free hour in which I could type; I can't post at my house because my internet is down AGAIN! Please don't give up on me! XD**_

* * *

_**Chapter 43: Love**_

Yuki felt dizzy, lost and out of place. She jut stared at the egg's smooth surface. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what on earth caused all of this. She continued to stare blankly at it. Yuki made no move towards her egg. Scott scratched his head as Ikuto was in deep thought. It was Utau that broke the silence.

"Will you snap out of it!" She yelled at Yuki. Yuki's eyes went wide as everything finally came down on her hard. She had a _fourth egg!_ Yuki had a fourth egg!

"Oh my gosh!" Yuki shouted. Her breathing picked. She was freaking out. Her charas, however, recovered from their surprise and surrounded the egg. Anokoku touched it with glee.

"I wonder how she'll be." She said. Rin didn't say anything.

"How strange for something like this to happen." Mai said in a small voice. Yuki shakily touched the warm egg. She ran a finger down its glossy surface. The egg gave a slight wiggle which made Yuki jump back, screaming.

"I see this has made a huge effect on you." Scott told her.

"How did this happen?!" Yuki cried. This was all too crazy.

"This is weird…" Ikuto spoke up. Yuki groaned as she finally wet and picked up the egg. It was way different from the first three eggs she had.

"What will she look like?" Yuki asked quietly.

_Have faith…_Yuki nearly dropped the egg.

"Watch it!" Utau yelled. Yuki sheepishly placed the egg down again, not wanting to bring it more harm. Yuki look up at the others for help but they were just as lost.

"It's still hard to believe…" Yuki whispered.

"Well of course, you have four eggs." Utau said frowning. They finally became quiet again. Yuki had never been so surprised in her life.

* * *

"You're starting to worry me." Tadase said smiling weakly. Yuki looked up from her ice tea and tried to force a smile, but failed miserably. Yuki sighed.

"It's just that Amu is still missing and I suddenly end up with a fourth egg." Yuki exclaimed. She glanced at Anokoku who was secretly messing with the customer's orders at the restaurant they were in. Rin glared angrily into space as Mai floated in the distance, alone…Yuki feared that's all she'll ever be, an angry, trouble making, lonely girl.

_Haven't you learned yet?_

"Yuki?" Tadase asked frowning. Yuki shook her head.

"I'm starting to hear voices…" Yuki told him. Tadase looked startled as Yuki groaned. Then he started to chuckle.

"I'm sure you're not the only one." He told her. Yuki looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Tadase patted her bag. Yuki looked at the small bulge that was her egg.

"Amu once told me that she heard Ran's voice. In fact, back when Amu used to like me, Ran made her confess in front of everyone." Yuki was surprised as Tadase scratched his head. Amu had forgotten to tell her that colorful detail. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?" She asked him. Tadase hesitated.

"Well, I sort of shot her down." He finally said. In front of everyone?!

"Wow, you're horrible…" Yuki told him taking a sip from her tea. Tadase gave a nervous laugh.

"Gee, she has changed, look how different she looks." A voice whispered from behind them.

"You don't think she's a Goth? Why is Tadase-kun with her?" Another voice replied. Yuki went rigid as the conversation continued.

"I can't believe that was cute little Yuki."

"Cute?" Yuki whispered as she twitched. She turned in her seat and came into eye contact with a pretty girl.

"You…" Yuki said softly. She remembered her from years ago. She was one of the members of the Yuki Club which was started up to fight against Saaya.

The girl flinched as Yuki stood up and faced the two girls. The girls giggled anxiously.

"Taske-san." One said cheerfully. _Good at least it's no longer Princess Yuki._

"You two aren't good at being discreet." Yuki told them. They became silent.

_Be nice…_

"Love…" Tadase said. Yuki gave him a reassuring smile as she sat down by the girls. Yuki put on her childish look and smiled shyly.

"Years can sure change someone." Yuki said laughing. The girls relaxed a little.

"It's us, Sora and Kara." Sora said.

"I know, why else would I be talking to you?" Yuki asked.

"I seriously thought you were going to beat us up." Kara grinned.

"Honestly, I was." Yuki chimed. The girls laughed, but she wasn't lying…

"Yuki, I'm going to wait for our orders at the front." Tadase said. She nodded. The minute he was gone, Sora and Kara surrounded her. How were things? Why did she move? Was she dating Tadase? Was she going back to school? Will she stay for good? Questions were rushing out of their mouths. Yuki was forced to answer them carefully; something told her it would be the next day's gossip.

"So you graduated early?" Sora asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I took extra classes over the summer and graduated early." Yuki explained.

"So you're going to college here?" Kara asked.

_No…_

"Yes." Yuki lied. Amu was her top priority; college will be dealt with later.

"What exactly do you want to be?" Sora asked. That was easy.

"I'm going to be an anthropologist, a person who travels around and studies different cultures and religions."

"Wow, Yuki, you have a lot ahead." Kara said. _You have no idea…_

* * *

"I'm still not very social." Yuki said. Both she and Tadase were sitting on a bench at the park.

"I thought it was a huge step for you." Tadase said. Yuki leaned on his shoulder.

"Let's celebrate…" Yuki grumbled. He kissed her softly that calmed her down a little bit.

Kiseki floated along side Rin as he scanned the area. Rin was silent.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Everything…" Rin replied bluntly.

"I'm recruiting followers for my plan of world domination, are you willing to sacrifice yourself for me?" He asked. Rin was silent at first.

"Can I torture your enemies and slowly take their lives away?" She asked. Kiseki's went ablaze.

"Of course!"

"Then it's a date…" Rin said in a low voice.

"Excellent! The world will be ours in no time!" He laughed out loud.

"How many are in?" Rin asked shattering the moment. Kiseki stopped.

"Only us two for now." He replied.

"That's enough…" Rin said.

"You smell like vanilla." Tadase said. Yuki felt shivers run down her back. She didn't know how to respond to that. He always found ways to make her feel nervous, even if they were finally together. She remembered how much she suffered for him, how many nights she cried. Yuki hadn't cried ever since she left Japan, she was done being weak. She always tried to find ways to keep her distracted, to keep her from thinking about those beautiful memories. However, now that she's back, Amu's transformation had been an emotional blow for her. Not being able to help her friend, all those innocent children.

"Um, can we go home? I'm not feeling well… Yuki whispered. Tadase didn't argue as they silently stood up. Yuki was quiet; for once she didn't know what to think. How that life makes sudden changes and turns that sends everything into turmoil; it wasn't fair.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Tadase asked. Yuki looked up startled. She hadn't realized that they had arrived to Utau's house. Yuki caught sight of Scott peeking from the curtains, and then he let them fall. Yuki was thankful for Scott. He was her big brother; he wanted to protect her, even if he messed up sometimes. That's when it happened, she took in a deep breath as tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Tadase immediately took her face in his hands.

"Yuki, tell me what's wrong." He looked so worried that Yuki hugged him. Her charas were silent.

"I love you so much! I love everyone! My parents, my brother, my friends! I love my charas and yet I can't do anything! I want to help, I want to protect them, but I can't!" Yuki sobbed. How long was it since she's cried like that? Tears poured from her eyes and she clung to Tadase. She couldn't protect her loved ones, and it hurt…

"Yuki, you don't know how much-!" He stopped. Yuki felt something warm coming from her bag. She looked down and opened it. Her egg shined brightly as she stared at it in shock. A warm feeling overcame all of them as it burst open.

"Then you should follow your heart." Her fourth chara said. She had pink hair and was dressed in what seemed to be little ragged orphan clothes. However, she had small wings and a little lopsided halo. Her eyes sparkled with a familiar golden color. Yuki was so surprised that she grabbed the little chara.

"Whoa!" Yuki cried out. The chara smiled at her.

"I'm Aimi, your fourth shugo chara."


	44. Aimi

Rukia141: **I WaNT tO bE wHerE thE PeOpLe Are!!!**

Rukia: What the hell are you singing!?

Rukia141: I'm singing the little mermaid!

_They glare at each other._

Scott: Hey, have you seen-

Both: NO!

Scott: _O.K. _You guys aren't getting along well.

Rukia141: Of course not, she's so loud!

Scott: Why is that not a surprise?

Rukia: What did you say?!

Scott: Nothing…

Toshiro: I want to leave this place…

Jennifer: But you can't because I want you here.

Toshiro: Since when has that been for you to decide?

Jennifer: Well since I kidnapped you, duh!

Toshiro: -_-'

* * *

_**Chapter 44: Aimi**_

The little chara looked up at her sisters and cried out cheerily. Yuki continued to blink stupidly.

"Hi guys!" The other charas floated next to Yuki. It was a weird sight, Yuki had three ominous, dark charas and one light, happy one…

"Wow, you look so babyish." Anokoku said touching Aimi's wings. Aimi giggled loudly. Yuki freed her from her grip and Aimi floated around.

"You are so pretty Mai!" Aimi said. She then floated to Rin and peeked into her hood. "You look scary, but you are very pretty too!" She then jumped on Anokoku. "And you are so funny!"

"Ouch! Hey!" Anokoku cried. Yuki stared at Tadase who was just as bewildered. This chara was so jumpy and loud, louder than Anokoku. Yuki sweat dropped.

"Aimi, how are you today?" Tadase asked smiling. It seemed he was the first to recover.

"I'm just happy to be here! We are going to have so much fun!" Aimi exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled and Yuki understood that she was just a child. A sudden realization struck Yuki hard. She watched Aimi floating around in glee and knew that it was her.

"You were the one who was with me that day." Yuki suddenly said. Aimi stopped for the first time.

"You looked like you needed my help." Aimi said. Yuki's mind whirled as she remembered that one time when she faced Amu.

_Yuki felt something warm in her heart and she could have sworn she heard someone whispering inaudible words. _

"You were the one who turned all of those children back into their true selves." Yuki choked out. Aimi beamed at her.

"We did it, but imagine how much power it would have been have all five of us been together." Aimi said. Yuki was astounded and Tadase opened the door to the house.

"We should get more comfortable inside." He said. Aimi floated gladly inside as Tadase slightly pushed Yuki who was rooted to the spot. Yuki quickly followed Aimi.

"Wait what do you mean by _five_ of us?" Yuki asked. Aimi smiled.

"Well, you, Anokoku, Rin, Mai, and I," She replied. "If we join our hearts, nothing is impossible. Love is the foundation of all that is good, Friendship is what guides you, Faith is what drives us forward."

"Love, Friendship, and Faith. Let me guess, you represent me as-?" Yuki began.

"I'm your Navigator, I will help you find your way." Aimi said. "You're just going to have to believe me." She said. Yuki dropped to her knees as she looked up at Aimi.

"My way? How can you help me? Do you even know what I want?" Yuki asked. Aimi giggled again.

"You and Amu are connected in a way. Don't ask me how, that I can't tell you, however, I can led you to someone that can help us." Aimi added. Yuki quickly stood up. She hadn't noticed both Scott and Utau who appeared at the foot of the stairs. They listened intently as Aimi closed her little eyes and folded her little hands. A small orb of light appeared before her and it grew bigger.

"What are you-?" Yuki began, but Utau shushed her.

"A Navigator that can split the air between space and time, together we can make things happen." Aimi said. Yuki looked confused.

"Make things happen? Like what?" Utau asked. The image of Amu's face appeared on the orb, her black eyes dark and cold. Yuki gave a startled gasp as they all stared wide eyed at Amu.

"Like bring Amu back." Aimi responded. There was a shocked silence.

"This doesn't make any sense." Scott said. Aimi smiled slightly.

"Yuki and Amu are connected, they share a bond. Both Yuki and Amu share the same ideas, yet, are really different." Aimi laughed slightly.

"The Reaper and The Purifier." Mai said out loud.

"Anokoku and Ran." Scott said.

"Mai and Su." Utau said.

"Rin and Miki." Tadase said as it dawned on everyone.

"Amu has a fourth chara!" Yuki exclaimed in surprise. Aimi fluttered her little wings as she met Yuki's blue gaze.

"There's a way to break through the barrier and search for that one egg that still needs to hatch." Aimi explained. Everyone stared at the pink little chara.

"How do we find it?" Yuki asked impatiently. Aimi closed her eyes again as the picture of the orb changed. The picture showed an object that they knew all too well.

"The Humpty Lock!" Tadase cried. Yuki's heart started to pound uncontrollably. The Humpy Lock was what they needed to save Amu? But Amu had it with her, and getting it was going to be hard.

"We are of course, in need of a certain key…" Aimi said. Yuki turned sharply to Utau.

"Ikuto! Where is he?" Yuki asked. Utau shrugged.

"I don't know, he left early this morning. Brothers are so unreliable!" Utau cried. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"For real." She said. Scott frowned at both of them.

"I sure hope you aren't blaming me either." He said.

"If we can get those two objects together, just maybe we'll have access to her fourth chara. After that…" Aimi went silent. Yuki waited for go to on, but she didn't say anything.

"After that what?" Rin asked a little harshly.

"Well," Aimi hesitated. "We have to find the key to her lock first, then I'll tell you what we have to do." The small orb disappeared and Aimi started to float away toward a nearby window.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yuki asked in a slight panic. Aimi shrugged.

"We need the key, remember? Who do you say has it again?" She asked.

"My idiot brother." Utau said a little annoyed. Yuki was halfway out the door when Tadase stopped her.

"I think we should call the others. We need all of the help we can get." He told her. Yuki agreed, they needed everyone for this, they couldn't do it alone.

"Ikuto is probably off searching for Amu somewhere." Utau said getting in her car. Scott jumped into the passenger seat. He poked his head out of the window and looked at his sister.

"We'll drive around town, you and the others should look around places you think he might be at." He told Yuki. She nodded as the car sped off.

"There's still some hope." Yuki said softly. Aimi glided to her, smiling.

"I know we'll be able to save her." She said, then her smile turned into a sad one. "There will be a point where some sacrifices will have to me made." That was something Yuki didn't understand, and didn't quite want to know…

* * *

Ikuto was nowhere to be seen and it was already getting dark. Utau had called Yuki and informed her that they hadn't seen him in town. Yuki and Tadase were sitting at the park, tired and frustrated.

"Why is that when we don't need him, he's there, but when we do need him, he's not there!" Yuki cried. She sighed as she placed her head in her hands. Tadase rubbed her back in order to relax her.

"It's okay, love, he'll turn up." He said warmly. Aimi gave a slight yawn and sprawled face down on Yuki's lap.

"This is just too annoying, I'm leaving." Rin said as she started to float away. Yuki didn't bother to stop her, she was used to seeing her charas go off to heaven knows where. She was also too busy recalling a very special memory she had six years ago. The little carnival where Ikuto took her and Amu that one night. It had been so much fun, especially when-

"The carnival!" Yuki cried out, leaping up. Aimi caught herself before she hit the ground. Rin stopped and stared at her, as well as Mai and Anokoku. Yuki grabbed Tadase by the arm and pulled him to his feet as she started racing toward the direction of the carnival which was still vivid in her mind from six years ago.

"Yuki?" Tadase asked as he tried to catch up to her. Yuki couldn't believe that she had forgotten all about the carnival. There was a possibility that Ikuto was there, just maybe… Yuki reached the familiar woods which surrounded the abandoned carnival. She wondered if it was still there. Tadase and her four charas followed close behind.

"Six years ago, Ikuto had this dumb crush on me and invited me to go to the abandoned carnival. Of course I said no, so he started to force me to join him." Yuki explained as she led the way. Tadase raised his eyebrows.

"Crush?" He asked. Yuki blushed slightly at the emphasis in his voice. She forced a nervous laugh.

"Um yeah, but he didn't do anything. I told Amu to come along so I was alright." Yuki said. Tadase was silent. She quickly turned to him. "We didn't do anything!" She cried. Tadase looked startled.

"I didn't say anything." He told her. Yuki blushed deeply.

"Oh, right…yeah…" She said.

"I'm glad you didn't though, it's the fact that he was eighteen that bothered me." He added. Yuki scoffed.

"Yeah, Ikuto is twenty-four and he still acts like a child." She said making her charas giggle except for Rin. It was already dark when they reached the carnival. Tadase smiled slightly.

"I remember when I was three years old, my grandmother took me here once." He said. Yuki took his hand as they went to turn on the power. It was still as Yuki had saw it all those years ago. Aimi squealed happily as different lights and rides turned on.

"How pretty!" She cried.

"You should see the merry-go-round." Mai told her. They walked into the carnival and searched for any sign of Ikuto. Still they didn't have any luck as they reached the merry-go-round. Again Yuki sighed loudly.

"I swear if Ikuto doesn't show up-!" She shouted.

"You'll do what?" Came a playful voice from on top of the ride. They all looked up to see Ikuto smirking down at them with Yoru laughing close by. Yuki scowled as she stared at him.

"Get down here, we have something important to discuss!" Yuki yelled. Ikuto yawned as he ducked out of view.

"Now? Can't we talk about it tomorrow?" He said yawning again. "It's a nice night, let's enjoy it."

"I afraid this is something that can't wait." Tadase told him. Yuki saw his hand as he waved them off.

"Seriously, I'm in no mood." He said. Yuki was about to go up there and bash his face in for not taking them seriously. Aimi then glided up to Yoru and pulled his tail. Yoru opened his eyes looking confused.

"Nya, who are you?" He asked. Aimi giggled as she ruffled his hair.

"What a cute kitty!" She cried.

"She hatched?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, not long ago, seriously Ikuto, we need your help." Yuki said. Ikuto ignored her.

"Wow, what happened, she's nothing like your other charas." He said. "She looks just like-"

"I KNOW!" Yuki screamed losing her temper. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Ikuto poked his head from on top of the ride again.

"You wanted to tell me that she resembles Amu?" He asked. If looks could kill, Ikuto would have dropped dead, RIGHT THERE! Tadase quickly took over as Yuki fumed.

"This special chara knows how to bring Amu back." He said. Ikuto's comical face turned serious as he turned to Aimi who was scratching Yoru's head. Ikuto turned to them.

"How?" He asked. Yuki took a deep breath and sighed.

"We need your key." She said. Ikuto frowned as he pulled out a chain from his pocket.

"You mean this one?" He asked. The small key glimmered brightly with the stars. That was the key to get Amu back and end the nightmare.

"Yes, If we can get Amu's lock and your key together, we can find Amu's fourth chara and she will guide us to the right path. That chara will show us how to get Amu back, we need your help Ikuto. Aimi there is my Navigator, one of the charas that can help us bring things back to normal." Yuki explained. Ikuto remained silent. "Don't you see? Amu and I are connected, it all fits! We just need you!" There was some movements and suddenly Ikuto landed lightly on the ground.

"How do you know this will work?" He asked. Yuki turned to Aimi who was staring back with her golden yellow eyes.

"Because I believe…" Yuki whispered. Ikuto held the key tightly in his hand and looked up at Aimi.

"What do we have to do?" He asked. Aimi's eyes filled with a sudden sadness at the question. She spoke softly at them.

"Once we get Amu's Navigator, there will only be one way to free Amu."

"What's that?" Anokoku asked. Aimi looked at all of them.

"We are going to have to erase her memories…"


	45. Realizing

Rukia141: I must say, as much as you hate me, I look up to you a lot.

Rukia stares.

Rukia: Why?

Rukia141 shrugs.

Rukia141: I don't know, it's just that, you are so brave…

Rukia: Bravery isn't everything…

Rukia141: I mean that you are not scared to take challenges. You are so much more reliable.

Rukia: Having someone rely on you can be heavy on your shoulders.

Rukia141 shuffles her feet.

Rukia141: I want people to look up to me too…

Rukia: They will, in time.

Rukia141 looks confused.

Ruia141: How?

Rukia: By your stories, I won't be surprised if you become well known some day.

Rukia141: Coming from you, it means a lot.

Rukia: I still hate you…

Rukia141: I know, isn't great!

_This was a little dedication to my sister, Jen. I love, thanks for supporting me._

* * *

_**Chapter 45: Realizing**_

Memories, where a person looks back and says, "Gosh, those were the good times." Amu wasn't going to have any of that.

Yuki watched as a single tear slid down her cheek and land on her pillow. She quickly wiped away her eyes and stared up at Aimi. For the first time, Aimi wasn't smiling. She had her little eyes closed and was sleeping soundly; leaning on Rin. Yuki had noticed that those charas were inseparable. Rin developed this sort of protection over her.

"Rin…" Yuki whispered. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Aimi had told them that Amu had to get her memories erased, but how would that help her? Aimi didn't want to go further on the subject, so she said nothing more. Yuki was sure that Rin was the only one who was still awake.

"What?" Rin asked a little coldly. Yuki was used to her snappy responses. She just wanted to get her mind off of things.

"You represent my dark, cold character, right?" Yuki asked. There was silence for a moment.

"No." Rin replied after a couple of long seconds. Yuki wasn't expecting that answer, for years she thought that was Rin's nature.

"No?" Yuki asked. Rin turned her little head and glared at Yuki. Her glare was full of anger. She stared at Rin in confusion.

"Tell me something, why don't you and I share a bond like you do with Anokoku, Mai, and even Aimi?" She asked acidly. The sharpness of Rin's voice stung Yuki. For the first time ever, Rin was glaring at her with contempt. Yuki had to look away from Rin's piercing blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course we-"

"Don't lie to yourself." Rin cut in hatefully. Yuki sat up in bed and looked at Rin in shock. Rin was acting so cold and indifferent; it scared her.

"Rin, have I done anything to you?" Yuki whispered. Her throat had gone dry. Her heart was pounding against her chest. A low growl escaped from Rin's mouth.

"You have for the past six years. Always keeping me in your shadow, only using me for your desperate needs." She threw at her a dirty look. Yuki took a sharp intake of breath as Rin turned her back on her.

"You're wrong…" Yuki whispered.

"You may think so, you cling on to me every time you need help. Only saving me when it concerns you. Scared to let go, how weak." She said in a low voice. "I'm the only one who you depend on…" Yuki stared at her wide eyed. What did she mean by depending on?

"I don't know what you are talking about, Rin. All these years I thought you were on my side-"

"Your side!" Rin cried furiously. This awoke her other charas. Aimi was looking up at Rin and Yuki fearfully. By then Yuki was grinding her teeth in anger.

"Yes! Aren't you supposed to be my chara?" Yuki cried. Anokoku looked grim as she whispered at Mai.

"Being your chara doesn't mean anything! It's what you do that matters. Tell me, when was the last time you stopped to tell me how I was feeling? A simple how do you do? Maybe an apology, or a compliment? When was the last time you didn't rely on me so much?" She hissed.

"Well, why didn't you tell me you had a problem before? Why did you wait until now to tell me these things?" Yuki yelled. Mai tried to speak, but Rin beat her to it.

"Because I felt sorry for you!"

"_You_ felt sorry for _me_?!" Yuki screeched. How dare she?! Yuki saw the lights of the hallway turn on and she heard footsteps.

"Yes! I felt sorry for you because you were so scared to stand up to your own challenges!" Rin retorted. Yuki scoffed.

"I have been standing up to my challenges!" She yelled. There came a knock on the door.

"Yuki?" Scott asked through the door. Yuki and Rin ignored him. Mai, however, floated past the door.

"Yeah, while being behind me, your wall!" Rin shouted. Yuki was lost for words, so instead she glared at Rin. Scott suddenly entered the room in time to see Rin heading for the window.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked. Rin placed her hood over her head.

"I'm leaving!" Yuki scrambled angrily from her bed and opened the window. She opened it so hard that the windows vibrated.

"Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you!" Rin floated out the window as Yuki let out a furious cry.

"Yuki-" Scott began.

"_Don't talk to me!_" Yuki yelled at him. Utau stopped by the doorway.

"What's going on?" Furious at them for trying to meddle in, Yuki grabs a jacket and jumps out the window, her charas not far behind her.

"Yuki!" Scott cried as she landed with ease. She looked up at her brother and glared at him.

"Don't even think about following me!"

* * *

The branches of the trees moved slightly with the wind. Yuki let the anger boil inside of her as she also glared at the stars. She felt Aimi shiver. Yuki looked down at her legs and frowned.

"You guys should have stayed…" She told them. They all shook their little heads.

"You'd be alone…" Anokoku muttered as she sat on the bench, as far from Yuki as she could get. Yuki scowled.

"That doesn't matter now does it?" She asked them harshly. Just as the words rushed out of her mouth, Aimi burst into tears. Yuki snapped out of her anger as she stared at Aimi.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, startled.

"Rin must feel really lonely." Aimi hiccupped. Yuki's face turned hard. That's the last thing she wanted to talk about. Anger found its way back into her system, it clouded her mind.

"Rin chose her path…" Yuki said in an even voice. Aimi clung on to her as she tried to stifle her sobs; hearing a chara cry was heartbreaking. Yuki stared up at the sky, trying to count the billions of stars to see if she could take her mind off of things.

"Yuki…" Someone called. Yuki's eyes snapped open as she sat up. She had fallen asleep on the bench. She could no longer see the stars, instead the sky was a slight pink color; dawn. Yuki looked up at Tadase, who stood over her. He had a faint smile of relief.

"What?" She asked as she blinked. Her charas had drifted, floating aimlessly. They had stayed with her through most of the night. She yawned as she sat up. Tadase sat down beside her.

"Scott called me when he saw that you didn't come home. He said something about you yelling at him. He didn't go into much detail." Tadase explained. Yuki felt a little guilt crawl up her chest. She shrugged.

"Rin left…" She muttered. Tadase was staring at the ground.

"There was a time when I didn't want Kiseki to me my chara. In fact, I wanted to find the Embryo in order to wish for another chara." He said. Yuki looked at him in shock. She then stared up at Kiseki to see his reaction, but he didn't seem affected. Instead he was in deep thought, worry plastered across his face.

"How come?" Yuki asked. Tadase gave a humorless smile. He sighed.

"I thought something had gone wrong. Kiseki was rude to my friends, demanding, and controlling. I couldn't possibly be compared to him. Pretty soon, an X appeared on his egg." Tadase studied her face. She couldn't believe her ears, she always thought he was perfect. Well, guess you can't be human if there are no errors…

"Let me guess, Amu saved you?" Yuki asked smiling. Tadase returned the smile.

"She did, also, I was able to transform with him." Tadase nodding toward Kiseki. Yuki's eyes went wide. She's only ever seen Amu, Ikuto, and Utau transform with their charas. Tadase took her hand and Yuki entwined their fingers.

"That Amu is pretty great." Yuki said softly. She held back a shiver; the morning air was a little more chilly than at night.

"You could say that, but I had finally realized something, Kiseki is exactly what I want to be." He said. Yuki looked at him incredulously.

"You wanted to be demanding?" She asked. Tadase let out a small laugh.

"No, he had courage, determination, and respect for himself. Something I was too scared to go after, thus, he was born to guide me." He sat up and smiled. Yuki thought she already loved him enough, but she was wrong, it hadn't done him justice.

"You'd be a good politician." Yuki said. Tadase stared at her and laughed

"No, I want to study astronomy." He said. Yuki frowned.

"Astronomy?"

"Well, yes. You want to study Anthropology don't you?" He asked. Yuki leaned against him. Why did he tell her all of that? So he was wrong about Kiseki, so? A simple mistake, that's what Yuki thought at first about her charas. She thought they were a mistake, especially Rin-

"Oh!" Yuki cried as she covered her mouth. Could she really call it an epiphany? A cruel one perhaps. Her charas had turned to her in confusion and Tadase had a small smile on his lips. He stared into the distance as Yuki covered her face with her hands. He didn't comfort her as tears of realization fell from her eyes. He knew her too well, she needed her space.

"Rin…" Yuki sobbed. She had it wrong, she had it all wrong. She always had to mess up once, it's the only way she learned. Six years she had lived with the fact that her life had finally come together. She was wrong, she had manipulated the situation in order to please herself. She had distanced herself from the truth, from the one she was supposed to be most close with, Rin.

"Yuki?" Aimi asked. Tadase suddenly shushed her quietly and Aimi fell silent. Yuki felt her shoulders shake as everything came clear to her. Rin was right all along. Now she understood Rin's cruel nature, her distance and indifference.

Anokoku, with her constant jokes and giggles, seemed to make the day unbearable, but in fact, she was living life. Something Yuki had been wanting to do for most of her life. To laugh and have fun, her own unique way. To look up at the sky and yell, "Come get me world! I'm ready for you!" To look at the positive side, and just be glad to be alive.

Mai, who always had the small voice and lonely nature, calmed things with words of wisdom. Yuki had always believed that she was meant to lead a lonely life. Yuki never truly took the time to see the beauty in things, to understand others apart from herself. Mai always showed that little bit of kindness, working in the shadows, letting others discover their gifts for themselves.

Aimi, sweet, sweet, Aimi, did the only thing that Yuki didn't have the guts to do; show love. She had faith in every single being; believed not only in others, but in herself. To show her emotions for those who couldn't and give everything its chance. Always thinking and believing that someday, everything will fall into place.

And Rin, the most important of all. Yuki now understood what Rin had meant. She always hid, even now, she hid behind Rin. Always depending on her to fix the problems. Never trying things for herself, relying on someone else to guide her to the right path. Rin had trusted her, counted on Yuki to finally make the right choice, only to be disappointed. Now Yuki's head was clear, she finally knew what Rin truly was; the protector. Yuki finally understood what Rin wanted, she wanted Yuki to finally stand up for herself. To defend in what she loved and believed, to protect and face her own problems. Isn't that what she always wanted? Be herself and go against anyone who tried to destroy that? To hold her head up high and confident enough to defend what was most precious to her?

"I must be the stupidest person on this planet." Yuki gave a weak laugh.

"No, just the most clueless." Tadase said. Yuki looked up to him. She leaned forward and kissed him with all the love she had to offer. She never really knew what she had until it hit her in the face. They didn't break apart until Anokoku started making barfing sounds.

"Do you want to look for Rin?" He asked, running his fingers through Yuki's hair. Yuki looked him straight in the eyes and shook her head.

"No, as much as I love Rin, there's something I have to do for myself." She whispered. She then saw Kiseki turn sharply and float away. Yuki watched him and turned back to Tadase in confusion.

"What's the matter with him?" She asked. Tadase chuckled softly.

"He loves her too, you know."

* * *

"What do I have to do in order for you to forgive me?" Yuki asked. Scott was ignoring her ever since she arrived back home. Tadase had walked her home and she was greeted by a very cheerful Scott, who didn't even turn to look at her.

"Utau, do we have anymore orange juice?" He asked. Yuki gave a frustrated sigh and tried to grab his.

"You mean if my mother still has anymore orange juice? This is still her house you big lug!" Utau cried from upstairs.

"I take that as a no." Scott said grabbing a jug of milk.

"Look, Scott, I finally realized what I have been doing wrong. I just took it out on you, which wasn't fair. You out all people should know how I get when I get mad." Yuki said. Scott finally turned to face her. He crossed his arms.

"Apology, not accepted."

"What?! Why?!" Yuki cried. Scott smirked.

"You were gone for most of the night, and I almost went after you, but I figured you needed to be on your own. That's no excuse to be sleeping out at the park like a hobo." He turned his back to Yuki and she angrily jumped him.

"You will accept my apology and you will like it damn it!" Yuki cried. She clung around his neck as he splashed milk over the counter.

"You're making me spill the milk!" He cried. Zeke was having the time of his life. That's when Utau bounded down the steps. She caught sight of Yuki and Scott and shouted at them.

"I received a call from Kukai, Amu just appeared in the park and they chased her to a small clearing! Hurry up, this may be our chance." She went to the car followed by Scott. Yuki was not far behind, a fiery determination in her blazing eyes.

They saw her. Amu was trying to attack everyone that got in her way. It took a second for Yuki to realize that they were preventing her from escaping. Aimi locked eyes with Yuki, her eyes were fearful. Aimi shook her head no.

"Sorry, Aimi, but I have to do this by myself." Yuki darted for the clearing.

"Yuki! Are you crazy?" Utau cried. Tadase called out to her, it took all of her will power to ignore him.

"At least transform!" Rima yelled. Amu, who was attracted by Yuki's charas, turned to face her. Her black empty eyes sent shivers down her spine. She spotted Ikuto in the trees, waiting to block Amu if she tried to escape into the woods.

"Yuki, don't!" Aimi cried. If Yuki wasn't going to do this with Rin, she would rather do it alone. Yuki felt the waves of the attacks and dodged successfully. There was no more doubt, no more things to hold her back. She was going to stand up to Amu. Amu's stone eggs floated ominously in front of her.

"I know you don't know who I am, but I'm here to help you." Yuki told her. More attacks. Yuki ran towards Amu at full speed, and she almost reached her, Amu pulled out her spear. She raised it high and aimed for Yuki's heart. Yuki heard cries and leaped out of the way. She then jumped forward and got passed her eggs.

"What the-?" She heard her brother say. Yuki was equally shocked, she got passed her defenses? Then she saw something glitter in the sun and saw her lock around her neck. Swiftly, before Amu tried to stab her, Yuki took hold of the locket and tore it loose.

"Yes!" She cried.

"No!" Tadase yelled. Yuki looked up in time to see Amu bring down her spear with full force. Yuki was immobilized and closed her eyes, awaiting death. There was a sudden burst of light as Yuki blocked Amu's spear with her scythe.

"Rin?" Yuki said out loud. Somewhere in her heart came a voice.

"I'm here."

"I love you ,Rin, I'm sorry." Yuki whispered as she broke away from Amu. "I thought you had felt the same and I messed up whatever bond we had." She stood before Amu and looked down at the Humpty Lock. She heard Rin's voice.

"Idiot, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here…now let's fight." She growled. Yuki clenched the lock tightly in her hand and smiled. Another burst of light and she felt three others join in the transformation.

"Rin, Mai, Anokoku, and Aimi, we're in this together."


	46. United The Lock and Key

_DING DONG_

_Rukia opens the door_

_Sees big tall man and four others_

Rukia: Who are you?

Man: Your name?

_Rukia blinks_

Rukia: My name is Rukia-

Man: Get her!

Rukia: GAH! HYAH!

_Karate chops the man_.

Rukia: Who are you and what do you want?

_Another man holds up Mewtwo by the collar._

_Mewtwo smiles._

Rukia: You! Pokman!

Mewtwo: Pokemon.

Rukia: Whatever!

Man: Is he your cat?

_Rukia141 dances down the stairs._

_Looks at the big men and Mewtwo._

Rukia: He belongs to her…

Man: GET HER!

Rukia141: EH?! NO!

* * *

_**Chapter 46: United; The Lock and Key**_

Yuki stared down at the white gold bow and arrow in her hand. She looked down and saw that she was in a blue lace dress and had long flowing white hair. She felt the breeze touch her feathery wings. She also had a large quiver strapped behind her back filled with more white arrows. She saw everyone staring at her in awe.

"An angel?" Yuki whispered.

"Of course," Came Aimi's cheerful voice. "Imagine if you would have transformed in anger, everyone would be dead right now."

Yuki flinched. "Well, let's just be thankful I didn't. Um, what would I have turned to if, well, you know…" Yuki trailed off.

"You'd be a blood lusting demon." Rin replied from another corner of her mind.

"Oh Holy Jesus…" Yuki whimpered.

"I know, having the purest of power in one hand…" Mai said.

"And having, darkest of power in the other…" Anokoku said. A small shiver ran down Yuki's spine.

"What's the name of this transformation?" Yuki asked. She suddenly saw Amu fly towards her. Yuki was surprised by her reflexes, she dodged and kicked, but Amu also dodged.

"It's a nameless transformation." Aimi answered. Yuki was bewildered. Nameless?

"It's because you are so unstable, the smallest change in emotion, changes who you are." Mai explained. Yuki frowned slightly.

"Well, then I really am a freak…"

Amu aimed her spear and thrust it toward Yuki, who grabbed it elbowed Amu. She was shocked.

"Why am I not being blocked by the shield?" Yuki asked as she knocked Amu backwards with a kick.

"It's her fourth chara, she's waiting for us. Don't you feel her Yuki?" Aimi asked. Yuki was a little startled as she sensed another aurora inside Amu, it was faint, but alive. She had completely forgotten. The locket!

Yuki ducked as Amu tried to stab her again. Then she quickly jumped out of the way and flew into the air as Amu shot forth invisible attacks. Amu wasn't far behind as she leaped into the air, her eggs leading the way. Yuki was a little astonished on how she expertly handled her bow. She aimed her arrow toward Amu, and was about to shoot when she stopped; Yuki raised her aim.

The bow made no sound as it flashed toward Amu's direction. She caught Ikuto's eyes narrowed as he realized what she had aimed for. One of Amu's eggs. The arrow struck home as it hit the egg. The arrow faded away as it made a crack on the stone surface of the egg. Amu stopped in mid air, a few feet away from Yuki, and plummeted down to the ground. She hit the earth and struggled to her feet. Yuki watched wide eyed as one of the three eggs crumbled at Amu's feet. Amu, however, seemed unfazed, but her spear turned back into a staff.

"She's losing power." Yuki said softly as she quickly flew down and faced Amu. Amu quickly reacted and swung her staff, striking Yuki harshly in the leg. Yuki winced as her legs buckled. Amu flew on top of her and pressed the staff to her neck, choking her. Her black eyes bore into Yuki's crystal blue ones. Gasping for breath, Yuki grabbed another arrow with her free hand.

"Sorry a-about this, A-Amu…" Yuki wheezed as she stabbed Amu in the shoulder. Amu wretched back as she reached for the arrow, but it had disappeared. Yuki stared at the wound she had created and caught Ikuto glaring at her, ready to jump in.

"It was necessary!" Yuki shouted as she blocked the staff with her bow. Yuki twisted around Amu and struck her in the back. She aimed another arrow and struck a second egg. That one shattered into pieces as the other one had. One more. Could destroying the eggs really save her?

"It'll only paralyze her for a while." Aimi informed her.

"Just perfect…" Yuki mumbled. A sudden sharp pain entered Yuki's back, between her wings. She stumbled forward and turned around. Tadase was already throwing off her attacker, a child that appeared from the forest. It was all happening at once, the children must have sensed Amu's powers diminishing. The former Guardians, including Ikuto, Utau and Scott, started to fight the children.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked. Yuki felt the cut on her back, it wasn't anything serious.

"I'm fine…"

Pain exploded from her back as Amu kicked her from the air. Yuki crashed onto the ground. Yuki looked up and rolled to her left as Amu stabbed the earth, the place where Yuki's head was a few seconds ago. Yuki then rolled to her right, dodging the staff again and then kicking Amu's legs, sending her sprawling. Amu stood. Yuki took hold of one more arrow and shot it at her third and last stone egg. Like the others, it cracked and crumbled.

"Look!" Yuki heard Yaya cry. Yuki watched Amu flew back and landed hard on the ground. The staff disappeared, and Amu fell unconcious. Yuki took in easy breaths as she aimed her arrow toward the other children. One by one, she shot at their eggs, shattering them and breaking through the darkness that clung to them.

As Yuki watched the children returning to their normal selves, she sighed with relief. "Finally, it's over."

"No it's not, look at Amu!" Aimi cried. Yuki looked down at her and saw that, little by little, her egg pieces were slowly gathering together. The eggs were trying to form again!

"But I destroyed her eggs!" Yuki cried in shock. "Stay there!" She yelled at her companions who were racing toward her. They skidded to a halt as they stared at her in confusion.

"What is it?" Ikuto called.

"The eggs are forming again, she's too strong!" Yuki replied. A ripple of shock and fear hit the group.

"Shoot her in the heart, it'll give us enough time!" Aimi said in a rush. Yuki aimed an arrow at Amu, whose eyes started to flutter open. She let go of the arrow and it struck Amu, disappearing into her heart. Amu went limp.

"Don't worry! She's not hurt!" Yuki assured them all. She then took out Amu's locket and stared at Ikuto straight in the eye. Ikuto was by her side in a matter of seconds. Ikuto silently took out his key from his pocket. Yuki heaved a sigh.

"I never thought…" Ikuto trailed off.

"At last, the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key, together. Never did you think that you and Amu were connected in a way?" Yuki asked, smiling slightly. Ikuto didn't say anything. He took hold of Amu's lock and Yuki saw as he felt it between his fingers.

"When I stole Amu's lock, I had tried to see if my key opened it; the key didn't fit…" He said. Yuki looked at him startled. Didn't fit, so was it pointless? No, of course not, it was going to work, because she believed.

"Ikuto, something like this is very special," Yuki said as she took hold of the lock and his key. She strapped her bow to her back and held the lock in one hand; the key in the other. Ikuto watched as she placed the key into the lock. "At the time, you both weren't ready but now…" Yuki turned the key, and a small click reached their ears.

The lock and key glowed together and Ikuto and Yuki took a step back as the lock and key floated into the air. They closed their eyes as a blinding flash over took all of them. Yuki blinked and waited until her eyes adjusted. The light stopped and beneath the lock and key, was a portal. It was round portal and Yuki saw blurred pictures. The light was a mixture of red, blue, green, and yellow colors. The watery surface of the portal was inviting.

"You must go." Aimi said. Yuki saw the former Guardians gather, with Utau and Scott in the lead.

"Wow." Kukai said as he stared at the portal. They were speechless; before them stood a portal to Amu's memories.

"You have to go in there and destroy every memory Amu had of us?" Nagihiko asked. Yuki nodded slowly.

"Yuki…" Aimi said a little impatiently.

"I have to go in there." Yuki said. Tadase took a step forward. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't go in there alone." He said softly. Yuki opened her mouth to speak, but Ikuto beat her to it.

"Of course she's not; I'm going with her." He said. Tadase frowned at the plan.

"I don't think that's the best idea." He said. Yuki bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was for Tadase and Ikuto to get into an argument. Maybe taking Tadase would be better than taking Ikuto. That's when Ikuto took hold of Yuki's arm and made her face him. His eyes were smoldering.

"Yuki, I _have_ to be there." He said. Yuki took one look at his eyes and understood the emotion behind them. Yuki turned to Tadase.

"Tadase, I-"

"No, don't worry, I understand as well." Tadase said. Yuki was grateful when he flashed her a warm smile. She was swiftly in his arms and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'll be back." She whispered. She turned to Ikuto who was already standing at the entrance of the portal. She gave a small nod and Ikuto disappeared into the portal.

"Yuki, be careful, I don't want to have to go after you." Scott said. Yuki smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Scott. Don't worry about Ikuto either, I'll take care of him." Yuki grinned. There was small laughter.

"Don't worry about the children, they're all right." Rima added. Yuki nodded and turned to walk into the portal. She took one fleeting look at Amu's still form and tried to remember the last memory Amu had of her. When they were laughing together, arm in arm, at the Spring Festival.

* * *

Rukia141: Letting those big meanies chase me, Rukia, how could you? Waaah!

Rukia: I'm not your baby-sitter!

Rukai141 continues to cry.

Scott walks in.

Scott: What's the matter?

Rukia: Rukia141 was almost beat up by some thugs.

Scott: Where are they?

Rukia points at rug.

Rukia: See those pile of ashes? That's them.

Scott: O.o


	47. Memories

Rukia141 sneaks up behind Rukia.

Rukia141: SILENT MONKEY KARATE CHOP!!!

Rukia grabs Rukia141's wrists and flings her at the roof.

Ikuto: Holy cow!

Rukia: You just need a lot of practice.

Rukia141: Boo, you are no fun. I know, I'll try it on Mewtwo.

Ikuto: Monkey karate chop? Is that even a real move?

Rukia: No, I just told her that so she could make a fool out of herself.

Ikuto: Nice.

Rukia141: MONKEY KARATE CHOP!!!

Mewtwo: Ow! What the hell!

Rukia141: heh, heh, heh.

Rukia: Sadly, I'm starting to regret it.

* * *

_**Chapter 47: Memories**_

Yuki was overcome by amazement. She was standing on small fluffy clouds. Yuki stared at her feet and jumped; Yuki felt light, as if she were on a bubble. The world was pink and had a strawberry smell to it. This was Amu's world, full of her dreams and memories. Yuki felt she was invading her personal privacy.

"Ikuto?" Yuki called.

"Over here." She heard him call. She felt like she was on the moon. Yuki jumped to Ikuto. He was standing, looking up above him. Yuki followed his gaze and was horrified to see a large ragged crack. She could saw in the crack large clouds and dark black nothingness.

"What is that?" Yuki said, horror still thick on her throat.

"Pain." A sad voice came. Ikuto and Yuki stared at each other.

"Whose there?" Ikuto called. Out of the clouds, beneath their feet, came a soft glow. The parted to make way for a small egg. It was yellow, almost golden, and it was decorated by diamond shapes. Diamond shapes…diamond…

"You, are you Amu's fourth chara?" Yuki asked. The small egg cracked opened, and Yuki saw a small chara with a yellow outfit and small white boots. She had her hair up in pig tails and had a little microphone.

"I am. Like I said, that crack appeared six years ago, when you both left," She said sadly. A wave of guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. The small chara smiled. "My name is Dia, I'm Amu's Navigator, as Aimi is yours."

"Well, Dia, you know why we are here, right?" Ikuto said in a gruff voice. Dia nodded. Yuki saw that Ikuto had broken from his transformation and Yoru was staring up at the crack that added an eerie feeling.

"I do, and I must say, this will be a hard blow for all of us…"

"I know, what do we have to do?" Yuki said. But that wasn't the question, what she meant was, how would she destroy Amu's memories?

"You have to shoot her memories with your arrows, obliterating them." Dia explained. Yuki looked down. "Don't worry Yuki, Miki, Ran, Su, and I will still be here with her, in her heart.

"But won't be the same…" Yuki whispered.

"Faith, Friendship and Love; all of that will be gone." Dia said softly.

* * *

Yuki held back her tears as she watched the image in a bubble play before them. Amu was sitting on her bed, her eyes were closed, and her hands were clasped together.

"_If there is a Guardian, please, please let me be reborn as my would be self…" _Amu whispered. With shaky hands, Yuki raised her bow and arrow at the bubble. She closed her eyes as she heard the shattering sound of her memory, erasing that special night she wished to be free.

"Yuki…" Ikuto said. Yuki quickly wiped away a tear. She didn't say anything as they walked and shifted through memories. Wiping away all of them.

"_I don't know Miki, I can't draw a thing. I'm not very artistic." Amu said sheepishly._

"_Nonsense, with a little trust in yourself, you'll be able to create anything!" Miki cried smiling. _Yuki saw Yoru's tail twitch.

"_Well, don't laugh if I make something very stupid."_ _Amu laughed. _Another memory to shatter. Ikuto watched all of her memories silently, not uttering a single sound.

"_No Su! I don't think it would be a great idea to make everyone cookies!" Amu cried._

"_Oh, ~Amu-chan~, it'll be fun!" Su cried cheerfully. _Su transformed with Amu without warning. Yuki never saw Amu and Su's transformation. She had a little green dress and apron on, how cute.

"_Now, let's bake!" Amu cried giggling, a twinkle in her eyes._

Another memory, gone…

"_Amulet Heart!" Amu cried. _They watched as she transformed with Ran for the very first time.

"_EH! I'm flying! Wow, this is amazing!" Amu cried. She then stared at the world below her and started to freak out._

"_GAH! I'm so high up!"_

"_No Amu! Don't doubt yourself, you'll break your transformation!" Ran cried. Too late she broke transformation and Amu started to plummet down to earth, where she was caught by Tadase._

Gone…

"_No Amu, you always depend on me to make things better for you." Miki said as Amu and the Guardians had gone to the mountains a few days to ski and have fun._

"_What, I don't understand?" Amu asked after Miki refused to help her create a snow figure for the contest._

"_I just think that you would never try things if you depend on me too much. I'm just here to guide you." Miki explained. Amu was speechless. Then she looked downcast._

"_Yeah…"_

Gone…

"_EH! What is this?! Eggs?! How did these eggs get here?!" Amu cried as she stared at a red, blue, and green egg. "Does this make me a mom?! Mom! I can't let mom see these! Oh, warmth, they need warmth!" Amu stumbled around for something warm enough for her eggs._

Gone…Faith has been destroyed.

"_Come on Amu! Let's go to the mall, there's a great sale going on at the mall!" Yaya cried. Amu's eyes lit up._

"_A sale, that's fantastic! What are we waiting for?"_

Gone…

"_I'm sorry Rima, I would like to help you, but I have things to do!" A boy cried running out the classroom door._

"_Forgive us Rima-chan, we need to get home early." Two girls said leaving. Rima was left alone to clean up the book shelf. Rima started to struggle on placing a book at the top shelf. Amu takes the book and puts in its place._

"_Come on, the faster we work, the faster we can leave school." Amu said not looking at her. She didn't see Rima giving her a small smile._

Gone…

"_The last one down the mountain is a rotten egg!" Kukai cried as he sled down the steep mountain on his snowboard. Amu transformed into Amulet Heart and caught up with him on her snowboard._

"_Yeah, and that will be you!" Amu laughed as she raced side by side him._

"_Not a chance!" Kukai yelled. They both jumped in the air, laughing together._

Gone…

"_We did it!" _Yuki saw herself cry as she and Amu finished their race that happened so many years ago.

"_Yes and we did it together!" Amu cried happily as they gave each other high-fives. _Yuki's eyes stung with tears.

Gone…

"_That dress will be perfect for the Spring Festival!" Amu cried as she saw Yuki in the white silk dress. Yuki made a face._

"_Are you kidding? The minute that festival is over, it's going in the fire!" _

"_You are so pretty ,though." Amu winked. Yuki grinned._

"_You will be too when we find your dress. Come on!" Yuki grabbed Amu's hand as they went to look for a dress._

Gone…

"_3 to 1!" Nagihiko cried as he made another basket. Amu was flushed from the game._

"_I'll never beat you!" She cried. Nagihiko laughed._

"_You just need to see when it's open. Here, take the ball." He tossed her the basketball. Amu started to dribble and quickly defended the ball. She feinted to the left and ran to the right making a lay up._

"_Yes!" Amu cried. _

Gone…

"_Oh, Yuki!" Amu cried in worry as Tadase brought an unconcious Yuki to Amu's bed. She never left Yuki's side as Nagihiko cleaned the wounds on her hands. Amu was so worried after Yuki passed out._

"_Don't worry Amu, she'll be alright." Nagihiko reassured her._

"_Yeah, I'm glad she and Rin are alright. Yuki's my best friend, you know."_

Gone…Friendship has been destroyed.

"_Welcome to the Guardians, Hinamori-san." Tadase said extending his hand. Amu faintly blushed as she took it._

"_Yeah, well, it's not that I had a choice." Amu grumbled, hiding her true feelings. _Yuki bit her lip.

"_Don't worry, Hinamori-san, I'm sure you'll fit in eventually." He assured her and smiled warmly. Amu blushed again._

Gone…

"_I'll never be the girl Tadase deserves…" Amu said quietly as she sat on the steps of her school. She watched as a group of girl surrounded a nervous Tadase. Amu sighed._

"_My prince."_

Gone…

"_You said that you had another girl in your life, who was it?" Amu asked Tadase casually. Tadase blinked and smiled. He took a picture of his dog._

"_She passed away a few years ago. She was my best friend." He explained. Amu stared at Tadase when he was a little boy._

"_Oh, I'm sure she was special." She said smiling. Tadase gave her another heart warming smile._

"_She was, but now, there's this one girl I've admired for a while now." Tadase said looking at the sky. Amu blinked._

"_Who?"_

"_Amulet Heart. She's so carefree and outgoing. Nothing seems to crush her spirit." Tadase said. "Hinamori-san, if you ever transform into her, will you introduce me?" He asked. Pain crossed Amu's face._

"_Um…" _Yuki looked at Ikuto who was staring at the picture intently.

"Even if Tadase is now mine, this still bothers me…" Yuki said sheepishly. Ikuto didn't look at her.

"Me too…" He said.

"_Sure…" Amu replied, her voice cracking._

Gone…

"_Hinamori-san, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me?" Tadase asked. Amu smiled happily._

"_Of course! When do you want us to meet, Tadase?" Amu asked. They both faintly blushed._

"_How about Saturday?" He asked._

"_Perfect." Amu smiled. Tadase beamed._

Gone…

_Amu stared at Yuki, but she was staring more at Ikuto. He looked so gentle as he played his violin. She never realized he had that side of him. Amu clutched her heart and continued to stare at him longingly. _

Gone…

"_Ikuto." Amu said softly as she tried to do her homework. She sighed and scowled. "He's not even good looking…" Amu said quietly._

"_Don't lie to yourself…" Miki said floating by. Amu stiffened and then blushed. She bit her lip and sighed again. _

"_Ikuto…you idiot." She added._

Gone…

"_You should get something for Ikuto!" Ran cried happily. Amu turned pink as she sat at her desk._

"_No!" She cried. Su clapped enthusiastically._

"_Yes, something for ~Ikuto~!" _

"_Grrr, I said no Su!" Amu was flushed with embarrassment._

"_Cookies!" Su cried._

Gone…

_Amu woke up in the morning and found Ikuto sleeping in her bed. She gasped and sat up. He was sleeping soundly and Amu just stared at him._

"_Look at him, doesn't he look peaceful?" Amu asked softly._

"_He does." Ran said quietly. Amu placed her hand on his head and let his hair run through her fingers. She giggled lightly._

"_He's just like a cat." She said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his cheek. Ikuto stirred a little and she pulled away slowly._

"_You should wake him up." Miki said. Amu frowned._

"_I sort of don't want to. I could just watch him sleep forever." She said smiling as she continued to stroke his hair._

"_Ah, love." Su said hugging herself. Amu sighed as she picked up a pillow._

"_Here goes nothing." She proceeded with hitting him in the face. She put on an angry face and hit him again. Ikuto caught it. "You. Are. In. My. Bed." _

Gone…

_Amu screamed out in surprise as she saw Ikuto jump from Yuki's balcony._

"_GAH!" _

"_Oh, hey." He said smirking._

"_What are you doing here?" Amu asked. Ikuto leaned toward her and so she leaned away._

"_Nothing." He said smirking. Ikuto placed a hand on her head. "Your hair is still soft since that night in your room." He told her. Amu looked at him in surprise then glared at him._

"_Stop playing around!" She said frowning. Ikuto then patted her head making her more annoyed. Amu then stared him with a sudden look of curiosity._

"_Ikuto, you and Yuki, are you two dating?" She asked out of the blue. Ikuto started laughing. Amu scowled as she glared daggers at him._

"_It`s not funny, I mean it!" She shouted. Ikuto stopped laughing and grabbed her arm._

"_H-Hey!" She said timidly. Ikuto whispered in her ear._

"_Amu, you are so innocent." Blushing like mad, Amu pushed him away._

"_You are such an idiot!" She yelled._

"_Ikuto! You are still here?" Yuki shouted from the balcony. Ikuto smirked at Amu one last time before leaping for the trees. He took one look at Amu before jumping out of sight._

"_Doesn't that fool know that his little jokes makes me have to restart my heart?" Amu asked quietly._

Gone…

_Amu sobbed quietly as she sat near a tree. She heard someone approach and saw that it was Tadase. He looked sadly at her._

"_Mind if I join you?" He asked. Amu nodded as he sat by her._

"_Sorry." Amu said wiping her tears. Tadase shook his head._

"_No, Amu, I understand everything now. You don't realize what you have until it's gone." He said quietly, looking up at the sky and clouds._

"_It's been three weeks and I'm still not over the fact that they are gone…" Amu said. Tadase gave a sad smile._

"_Yes, I know. Amu, it isn't Yuki's leaving that affected you this much, it's something else, right?" He asked. Amu stiffened as she turned away._

"_Tadase…" Amu trailed off. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to pry…" He said. Amu shook his head._

"_No, you're right, it's something else." She whispered. Tadase sighed._

"_Is it Ikuto?" He asked. His name brought a new set of tears. Her charas watched sadly. "Do you love him?" Amu looked up the sky._

"_I do, so much. I love him so much!" She said sobbing again._

Yuki blinked away the tears as she raised her bow and arrow. She looked at Ikuto who had closed his eyes.

"Ikuto…" Yuki whispered. He looked at her and up at Amu's crying figure. His face was torn. He looked away again as Yuki let the arrow go. The memory shattered.

Gone…Love has been destroyed.

All of Amu's memories were lost.

Yuki lowered her bow as she and Ikuto wordlessly followed Dia to the portal. Ikuto was the first to step through. Yuki looked at Dia. She smiled at Yuki.

"Don't worry, I'm her Navigator, I'll help her find herself before long." She told her. Yuki nodded.

"Promise?" Yuki asked. Dia looked at her deep in the eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

_**End Part Five: Yuki, My Would Be Self**_

_**Coming up: Part Six, Amu In Peace**_


	48. Lost

Rukia141: Go Link, go!

Rukia: What are you doing?

Rukia141: I'm playing the Legend of Zelda.

Rukia: Games? Aren't you a little to old for that?

Rukia141: Um, no. It sharpens your senses and reflexes.

Rukia stares in wonder.

Rukia: Really? May I?

She hands Rukia the controller.

A few hours later.

Rukia: No! Stupid game!

Kicks the T.V.

Rukia141: O_o My game…

Rukia: Your game is a disgrace! Let's fight!

Punches Rukia141

Rukia141: Okay, no more games for you. Let me introduce you to some Pokemon!

Rukia: What?

* * *

_**Part Six: Amu, In Peace**_

_**Chapter 48: Lost**_

Amu could hear voices. They were talking, she could only recognize one. Tadase's voice was clear to her, having heard it so many times in the school auditorium, giving his speeches to the class.

"Amu?" He asked. Amu's eyes shot open and stared at his handsome face. Amu felt her cheeks heat up.

"What did you call me?" Amu asked in shock. He stared at her, then smiled. She blushed again.

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san?" He asked. How did he know her? They had never talked before, and Amu was sure that he never noticed her. Amu blinked a couple of times and then tried to sit up.

"Ouch…" Amu said as she looked down at her shoulder. Blood was seeping through her shirt. A sudden wave of vertigo hit her with full force as she clutched her head. "My head." Tadase gave a small laugh. He had a wonderful laugh.

"You got quite a bump on your head. You seem to have amnesia, those crooks must have hit you hard." He explained. Amu was staring at the people behind him. She could recognize only two of them, Yaya and Kukai. The others she had no idea.

"I don't understand." Amu said as Tadase helped her up.

"Well, you, along with others, were kidnapped by these men. We managed to help you escape." He then looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly. Amu followed his gaze and was surprised. A girl she's never seen before walked to him. She was so beautiful, her black hair blew with the small breeze and her blue eyes were breathtaking.

"Tadase." She called, affection in her voice. She watched as Tadase hugged her and took her face in his hands. Her eyes went wide as she saw him kiss her. The girl gave a small laugh as she gave him small kisses. Amu turned away, leaving them to their privacy.

"Where is he?" Amu heard Tadase ask her.

"He left with Scott and Utau." The girl whispered.

"Amu." She heard Kukai say. Amu was so confused, so lost. She couldn't remember a thing. Nothing, not from her capture, or anything. Amu looked up at Kukai. He smiled. "Don't worry, we'll try to explain."

As they led her home, Kukai had told her that she had been kidnapped and that they had helped her escape with the other children. She had no memory of anything.

"You need to get that looked at." The pretty girl said pointing to her wound on her shoulder. Amu looked at her puzzled.

"Sorry, I have no idea who you are." Amu said. She regretted her words because the girls face flashed with pain. She immediately replaced it with a forced smile.

"My name is Yuki, Yuki Taske." She said. Amu looked at her.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki."

* * *

Amu stared out her window. She was pulling her blue gown over her head. Graduation Day. A few days had passed since Amu appeared. Her parents were so overjoyed at the fact that she was returned to them. Now Amu stood in front of the mirror, checking if everything was in place. Yuki had tried to explain to her that they had been good friends for a while, but as Amu tried to get more answers, Yuki would change the subject.

Amu had also been the main gossip of her high school. Many were happy that she had been found, but she couldn't be more shocked. Apparently she didn't remember anything, and she had found out that she was part of the former Guardians. The mere thought seemed ridiculous. It saddened her sort of ,because there have been so many things that have happened, that she didn't even remember.

"Amu, sweetheart, time to go." Her mom called. Amu smiled inwardly, her mother was a lot more cheerful than usual. She didn't blame her, she had been missing for days. Amu opened the door and her mother clapped her hands together.

"Oh Amu, you look amazing!" She cried. Amu shrugged and smiled at her.

"Well, here goes nothing."

"Amu, look! I bet it'll look better on the outside!" Her little sister said as she pointed at the blue and green balloons. The graduation ceremony was going to take place outside. Yuki had told her that she wouldn't be graduating with them, because she had already finished school in America. It was a story Yuki promised to tell Amu, when the right time came. Her twelve year old sister pulled at her gown.

"Finally, Amu, you'll finally leave school." She said smiling.

"And you'll be leaving elementary." Amu replied smiling.

Saying goodbye was hard. Some people you will see again, others you won't. Tadase was delivering his speech, being the president of the class. Amu caught sight of Yuki sitting a couple of rows away, staring up at him. Amu was taken by surprise when she found that Tadase had a girlfriend. It hurt, yeah, and she would often catch them kissing, or holding hands. Amu felt so alone. At least she got to know Rima and Nagihiko, they seemed…pleasant.

Amu saw everyone stand up and throw their hats in the air. Girls blue, boys green. She saw Yuki jump in Tadase's arms as everyone tried to bid farewell to each other. It was emotional for everyone.

Amu turned to look for her parents, but instead, she caught someone else's eyes. They were dark midnight blue, and they were staring at her. She turned to Yuki and Tadase.

"Hey, who's that over there?" Amu asked. Both Yuki and Tadase looked at her curiously.

"Who, Amu?" Yuki asked. Amu turned to point at the young man, but he was gone.

"Oh, um, never mind." Amu said laughing sheepishly. All of the graduates met up at an after party at Cindy's Palace, a luxurious place that's used parties. Amu had changed into her regular clothes and was sitting alone at a table. Yuki had gone with the others to dance, something Amu didn't think she should do. As she sat, a girl from her class appeared at her shoulder.

"What are you planning on doing now Amu-chan? You already know what you want to study?" She asked. Amu looked at her blankly and then blinked.

"I don't know…" Amu replied quietly. The girl frowned.

"Well, that's not good, don't tell my that you have absolutly no plan?" She asked. Amu stared down at her empty plate. They were going to eat after they finished dancing.

"I don't." Amu said. The girl stayed and chatted with her for a couple of more minutes before leaving Amu alone again. Amu heaved a sigh as a famous country song dragged many to the dance floor.

"Amu! Amu! You love this song, let's dance!" Yuki cried out to her from the dance floor. Favorite song? That couldn't have been her favorite song, it was too jumpy. Besides, how would she know? Oh right, Yuki was supposedly her best friend…

"No thanks." Amu said as she frowned. She glared at her plate and waited until the group made their way back to the table. Amu felt a little uncomfortable. She wasn't used to sitting with other people. She usually spent her times at home or alone for that matter. They said that they have been long-time friends, but really? Could they really be that close? Amu didn't think so.

"So, what are you going to do now that everything is back to normal? Well, almost back to normal." Rima asked Yuki, Amu noticed how she glanced at her. Rima always made her feel uneasy. Tadase's eyes flickered onto Yuki's face who bit her lip.

"Come to think of it, I'm not entirely sure." Yuki said in deep thought. That's right, Yuki came from America; she had come to search for Amu, who was kidnapped. Amu didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't know this Yuki and already she would fly half across the world in order to save her.

"You can't honestly leave, I mean, you're already here. Are you willing to leave everything behind again?" Nagihiko asked. Yuki winced.

"Nagihiko." Rima said sharply. Amu stared at all of them silently. Yuki shifted uncomfortably. She sighed and gave a small smile.

"I'm legally eighteen, I don't need to live with my parents anymore. I'm sure they'll let me go to college here. Heck, I can even find my own place, though I'm not sure if Scott would like to leave me here alone. He's going back to America in a few weeks." Yuki explained. Scott? Who was Scott? Was he something to Yuki?

"Is that so?" Tadase asked. Yuki looked up him smiling. She leaned toward him and kissed him; Amu had to look away pointedly. She still wasn't used to the fact that Tadase now belonged to someone else and not her.

"I seriously can't leave now, not with you here." She sighed again. "I'm going to have to go back to America and get things settled before coming back for good."

"I'll accompany you this time." Tadase said. Yuki looked surprised, then she became ecstatic.

"Oh, really? Tadase, that will be great! I'm sure my parents will approve, I haven't told them we were together yet." Amu caught Rima gazing at her. Amu suddenly stood up.

"Amu?" Nagihiko asked. They all looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, but I need to go." She said. Yuki looked crestfallen.

"Aw, no Amu, stay with us." She said. Amu forced a smile as she shook her head.

"Nah, I really don't think I belong here." She didn't wait for their reactions as she left. Amu stepped on the side walk and was thinking about calling her dad to pick her up. She decided not to. Everyone was talking about what their next step in life would be, not Amu. Everyone knew who they were going to be with, not Amu. Everyone knew their goal, not Amu. She held back her tears.

"Hey." Amu jumped. In a silver Ferrari was a young woman. She had violet colored eyes and her long hair was tied up in pigtails. It took a while for her to realize that the beautiful woman was Utau Hoshina, the famous singer. Amu's eyes went wide.

"Are you talking to me?" Amu asked. Stupid question, but what else would you asked a celebrity if it's them that acknowledge you? Utau frowned and glared slightly at her.

"Well yeah, who else would I be talking to, the wall?" She asked sarcastically. Amu was glad that it was dark, so Utau wouldn't see her flush with embarrassment.

"Um, yeah?" Amu asked.

"Need a ride?" Utau asked. Amu stared at her. How could Utau offer her a ride, she didn't even know her.

"Sorry, but I'm a complete stranger." Amu said weakly. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Yuki was right, your memory is completely wiped out." She said. Amu stared at her.

"You guys know each other?" Amu asked. Utau sighed as she looked at her.

"Will you get in the car."

As the wind whipped her face, Amu stared across at Utau. The night was quiet and it would almost be peaceful if it wasn't for the awkward silence. Utau broke the ice first.

"Any ideas on what you want to do?" She asked. There it goes, the life question.

"No." Amu said brusquely, hoping to change the subject. Utau looked at her. Her piecing gaze.

"Since you have no idea what's going on in your life right now, can I fill you in on something?" She asked. Her gaze was fierce, so Amu gulped and nodded.

"Well, you wanted to be a designer." She stated flatly. Amu was startled. "You would always draw on the corner of every paper you could get your hands. To be quite honest, some of them were actually cute and fashionable."

"What are you kidding? Me, draw? Please…" Amu scoffed. Utau glared.

"I liked you better when you were a lot more happy and jumpy, full of life. Now you are just like I met you, laid back and cool. Doesn't quite fit your character, that works for Yuki, not you." She said. Amu stiffened. She couldn't help be who she was, it just came out. So many times she had tried to be herself, but that would always back fire. So instead she just stopped trying.

"I would normally tell you 'what do you care?' but I can't. We were friends once weren't we? I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing, it irks me when someone apologizes for something they had nothing to do with. You just were at the wrong place at the wrong time. You have to recover your memories, you're causing so much trouble for everyone, especially Yuki and my-" She stopped. Amu looked at her curiously.

"And who?" Utau looked at her again.

"Amu, recover your dream, then things would go back into place, bit by bit." She said. Amu looked exasperated.

"How?" She asked. Utau stopped in front of Amu's house. She pointed to stars, Amu followed her gaze.

"Amu, start with help. Guardians, Angels, Mentors, and Protectors are out there somewhere. If you truly believe in them, well, you just might remember who you are." She said. Utau gave a small smile. Amu's return was sincere.

"I'll try."

* * *

"Guardian, or whoever you are up there, can you give me a hand? I really want to know what I'm supposed to do, a designer really doesn't fit me if you know what I mean…" Amu whispered as she had her eyes closed. She looked up at the moon, almost feeling foolish. However, she had to believe. If Utau was right, she had to believe.

Imagine her surprise when a single green egg appeared on her bed.


	49. Amu's Faith

Rukia141: Dear Rukia, this pokemon is a Cloyster.

Rukia Looks at the Cloyster.

Rukia: That looks ugly.

Cloyster snaps at her.

Rukia141: Good boy, Cloyster. You shouldn't insult him, he understands and is very sensitive.

Rukia: Um?

Ikuto: Are you introducing her to pokemon?

Rukia141: Yeah, is that bad.

Ikuto: You can't technically introduce things from different worlds. Shugo Chara, Pokemon, and Bleach don't mix.

Sees Rukia get attacked by Cloyster.

Rukia: GAH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!

Starts kicking Cloyster and throws him at Ikuto.

Ikuto gets thrown to the wall.

Rukia141: Hm…I guess this isn't the time to introduce Seto Kaiba?

Rukia: Who?

Ikuto: Ah no…

Rukia141: Yu-GI-Oh! :3

Ikuto: Just how many people are you bringing?!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 49: Amu's Faith**_

Amu would have seriously fainted if it wasn't for her mom. She was knocking on the door so hard she could wake up the dead. Amu quickly covered the egg as she tried to open the door as casually as possible.

"Yeah mom?" She asked.

"You have a visitor, it's Yuki." She said. Amu nodded.

"Um, yeah, send her up." Amu replied. She quickly dressed. She heard Yuki coming up the stairs and so tried to hide her egg well. However, Yuki caught her red handed. Egg in hand, Amu gave Yuki a blank stare. Yuki's eyes went wide, whether from fear, or astonishment, Amu didn't know, but it seemed strong.

"Um, Yuki this seems-HOLY COW!" Amu shouted in surprise. Out of her shock, Amu had let the egg slip from her hand. Yuki cried out in alarm as she threw herself to the ground in time; the egg would have smashed had Yuki not caught it with her hands. Amu trembled.

"Ha, nice catch, Yuki!" Came the small voice of the thing floating beside Yuki.

"Thanks Anokoku, couldn't have let anything happen to Su." Yuki grinned. This time, Amu fainted.

"Amu?" Came a distant voice. Amu's eyes fluttered open. She was laying on her bed, obviously she had passed out. At first Amu was convinced that she had been dreaming, but that bubble of hope busted when she saw the red eyes of the little figure.

"A shugo chara." Yuki said as she looked up at the little thing. "I guess it's my turn to explain everything." She said smiling. After a while of talking, Amu was holding her egg, staring at it in awe.

"A chara. It's still hard to believe." Amu said. Yuki shrugged.

"You'll get used to it. We hoped you'd get your memories back before something like this happened." Her chara Rin approached them.

"What I don't understand is that why only one?" She asked. Yuki frowned at the thought. Amu looked at them.

"There's more?" She asked. Yuki nodded and sighed.

"Three more to be exact. Just like mine." She said pointing to her charas. Amu, however, couldn't keep her eyes off of Aimi. Yuki caught her gaze and flushed with embarrassment.

"I know she strikes quite a resemblance, I came to the conclusion that the reason for that was because I looked up to you a lot." She said. Amu looked at her in confusion.

"Looked up to me?" She asked. Yuki nodded sheepishly.

"When we met, you were so cool and uncaring, but then you showed your true self when you began to trust me. You weren't scared of being you like I was and I guess I wanted to be just like you. Stupid, huh?" She asked laughing nervously. Aimi was fixing her halo and spread her wings wide, stretching them. Her honey gold eyes met Amu.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." She said giggling. Amu smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, uh?"

"Aimi." The little chara replied. Another flush of pink reached Yuki.

"Aimi." Amu said laughing.

"Now what, wait until she hatches?" Amu asked Yuki. She shrugged.

"I guess so. I was wondering, Amu, if you wanted to go to the mall? That's why I came here." Yuki said. Amu nodded, she needed to clear her head a little. It sucked not knowing things.

"Yeah, let's go." Amu grabbed her purse and carefully placed her egg inside it. "So tell me, how did I really get my memories erased?" Amu asked as they left her house. Yuki hesitated.

"There was a company called Easter, and they created this type of machine, well my father did, but I'll get to that part later. Well, like I said, there was this company called Easter that…" That's how they spent their walk to the mall. Yuki managed to explained what happened to her. She explained about the Embryo, her lock, her role as the Joker, her transformations, and by the time they reached the mall, she had explained about the X-eggs and X-characters. It was a lot to take in, however, the more she learned about it, the more she understood.

"Who's Scott?" Amu asked. Yuki walked passed the many stores.

"He's my older adoptive brother. He and Ikuto were always protective over me in America." She suddenly stopped and Amu could have sworn that Yuki had bit her tongue.

"Ikuto? Who's that, another brother?" That question Yuki didn't answer as she dragged Amu to a nearby store. Amu was a little distracted, for right across the store, there was this large store for bridal dresses. Amu looked through its windows and saw a man waving his arms in the air. It was clear that he was frantic.

"Amu?" Yuki asked as Amu opened the doors of the elegant slowly. She shushed Yuki as they entered. Amu could hear the man clearly now.

"Oh my goodness. Oh honey this is not going to work. You see how the veil covers her face perfectly?" The man asked. One of his helpers nodded.

"Yes, Hugo."

"Well my dear, the veil from the back covers the back of her dress completely. It won't show the beautiful design from the back and this dress absolutly needs a veil. Oh no!" He cried out in dismay.

"I see what you mean, this is a problem." The woman said. They were talking frantically and Amu was about to leave them to their business when she suddenly spotted something. It was a top hat, and it was white. Amu got the hat from the rack.

"Amu, what are you doing?" Yuki said. Amu held up her hand as she nervously walked to the man and woman.

"Excuse me, sir?" Amu asked. The man and woman turned to her curiously. The man's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Oh my goodness. Oh sweetheart, aren't you a little beauty. Look at her Sandra, her hair is so bouncy and soft. Her skin _esta perfecto_, it's perfect!" He cried out looking at Amu over. "Seriously dear, you are the naturally pretty kind. You don't need to hide behind the gunk that's called make-up, oh no darling." He said gleefully.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your discussion. I was wondering that if you put this top hat like this." Amu walked to the dress and placed the hat on top of the mannequin and placed the veil over it. The back veil didn't cover the design on the back and the top hat matched perfectly with the outfit. Hugo almost had a heart attack.

"Child! That's brilliant, oh darling yes! Sandra, Sandra! Do you see that! Oh how amazing, oh goodness! Oh child, gift from above, you saved me!" Hugo cried kissing Amu on the cheeks and skipped happily to the mannequin.

"This actually works." Sandra said, clearly impressed. Yuki grinned at Amu.

"I didn't know you had a knack for design." She told her. Amu shrugged.

"I didn't, it just came to me. I don't know." They quickly left the mall and decided to go eat at Yuki's house.

"Actually, it's Utau's house. Well, no, it belongs to her mom. We're are only staying in it for a while." Yuki explained. Amu raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Seriously? You also live with Utau? She scares me a little." Amu said. Yuki looked at her startled.

"You know her?" She asked a little hopeful.

"I'm not saying I remember her, I met her the night of the graduation party." Amu quickly explained. Yuki's face fell.

"Oh, well, if my brother is there, I'll introduce you." She said. They arrived to Utau's house and entered. Utau's mother wasn't home and Yuki and Amu found Scott watching T.V. Utau was sitting on the floor, she looked up at Amu.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. Amu was staring at her charas, she was seeing a lot of things now. It was an angel and a little devil. She spotted another chara sprawled on Scott's stomach.

"That's Zeke." Scott said. Amu looked into Scott's deep amber colored eyes. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, with a bit of warmth. It reminded her of a certain midnight blue eyes she spotted at her graduation.

"Like what you see?" Utau said in a humorless tone. Amu snapped out of her thoughts and blushed.

"No it's just that, your eyes remind me of someone, that's all." Amu said. There was a still silence. Scott looked at her.

"Who might that be?" He asked. Amu shrugged.

"I have no idea. It's just a feeling I guess." Amu then smiled. "I helped with designing a wedding dress, well, I didn't necessarily help in making it. I just improved it a little. It was quite fun actually." Amu told Utau. The coldness disappeared from her eyes.

"I told you so." She said. Amu took out her egg. She traced the small clovers on its glossy surface.

"Yeah, you were right. I liked it, I liked it a lot." Amu said smiling. Then her eyes widened as her egg cracked. Everyone stared in shock as there came a little _pop_ and a small chara stretched as she floated from the egg.

"Amu-chan, I'm glad you are back." She said smiling. Su's green eyes met Amu's golden ones and Amu suddenly gasped. Pictures flashed through her mind like a movie. Clip after clip after clip.

"Amu, what is it?" Yuki asked worried. Amu suddenly hugged Su, carefully as not to crush her.

"Oh Su! I'm so glad you are here. I felt so lonely. I wish Ran and Miki were here too!" Amu cried. Yuki let out a strangled gasp as she made Amu face her.

"Amu, do you remember? Do you remember us, do you?" She asked frantically. Amu looked at Yuki and shifted through her new found memories…nothing. She looked at Scott, and Utau…nothing. Amu blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I only remember my charas, I'm sorry. I still don't know you, or anyone else for that matter…"


	50. Mystery Boy

Rukia141: Soooooooooo…what are you doing?

Seto: I don't know, I'm tied up…

Rukia141: Oh…Soooooooooo…what's new?

Seto: I was kidnapped…will you let me go?

Mewtwo: Might as well get used to this. We were all kidnapped.

Rukia: Yeah, only a guy named Edward managed to escape.

Rukia141: He went into hiding, unfortunately.

Seto: I don't even remember how it happened.

Rukia141: I used my magical powers to travel through space and time. I took a left turn at the Milky Way and traveled three hundred trillion light-years until I reached the Door of Creation. There, I took the third door to the right.

Seto: You can't be serious?

Rukia: She got to me…

Mewtwo: And me…

Seto: What world is this?

Mewtwo & Rukia: Rukia141's world…

* * *

_**Chapter 50: Mystery Boy**_

Disappointment was clear on Yuki's face. Amu felt a little bad, but what could she do? She stared at Su who smiled back. Sweet little Su, at least she remembered her charas. Su scanned the room around her and shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh, how messy. We should pick up around here." She said. She suddenly took out her little duster and started to dust. Pretty soon the house was filled with dust and debris. They all started coughing.

"Well, I guess we should clean." Yuki shrugged as she went to get a broom. Scott didn't move.

"I'm not in any mood to-" Utau had stopped him by hitting him with a rag.

"You are so lazy." She said.

"Here you go nagging again, little girl." He said changing the channel.

"I am not a little girl!"

"Are they always like that?" Amu asked nodding toward the pair. Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, it has been like that since way before I came back to Japan." She said laughing softly. "It's funny. Oh hey, let's order something for lunch after we finish." Yuki said as she started sweeping. Amu started cleaning the counter and tables.

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed. Yuki went upstairs and started cleaning the bathroom as Amu started vacuuming in the living room. Utau washed the dishes as Scott dried them. Rin watched from afar as the rest of the charas pitched in.

"Wow, forget lunch, we might as well eat dinner." Yuki said after they all had finished. The sun was setting and they were sitting at the dinner table. They all sat there, resting after a few hours of cleaning. They heard the door open and Amu saw Utau's beautiful mother coming into the kitchen.

"Oh my!" Souko cried in astonishment.

"Surprise." Yuki said waving a dirty rag in the air. "We thought we needed to tidy things up for a change." Souko smiled.

"How sweet, how about dinner." She said taking out ingredients. Su floated by Amu's side as Souko disappeared into the kitchen. She giggled out loud.

"I didn't want to touch Ikuto's room. I don't know where he would place his possessions." She explained.

"Good, he would have started complaining." Utau said rolling her eyes. Amu looked at her curiously. There was that name Ikuto again. Who was he?

"Who's Ikuto?" Amu asked. They all slipped into an awkward silence. Amu stared at all of them. Su, however, answered her unanswered question.

"Ikuto, you know, Utau's brother. You were-"

"He's never around." Utau cut in. She caught Utau giving Su a look. Su didn't say more on the topic. Amu became suspicious, why would they try to change the subject every time he was brought up? Amu became frustrated.

Souko had made a delicious roast chicken and potato salad. Amu had momentarily forgotten about the whole Ikuto issue as they ate dinner. Scott took off his hat and ruffled his red hair. He caught Amu's honey colored eyes, his amber eyes smoldered. Amu quickly looked down at her plate. Just like the blue ones that she saw.

"So Amu-chan, have you recovered any of your memories." Souko asked. Amu looked up at her pretty face.

"Sadly, no." Amu replied. She didn't want to say that she remembered Su, and her other charas. Souko smiled at in reassurance.

"Don't worry about it dear, special memories like those are never forgotten. You'll rediscover them eventually." How sweet, Souko made her feel hopeful. Yuki had asked her if she could stay over for the night, Amu, after much persuasion, agreed. As Yuki went upstairs to prepare the room, Amu decided to help Souko clean the kitchen.

"Let me help." Amu said carrying the dishes in. Souko smiled.

"Thank you."

Amu helped dry the dishes and put them away. The silence wasn't unbearable, Souko made the air feel light and hospitable. Amu was debating on whether or not she should ask Souko about Ikuto, after all, she was his mother. Amu hesitated for a while until she had the nerve to speak up.

"Um, Mrs. Hoshina?" Amu asked looking up.

"Souko, dear, Mrs. makes me feel old." Souko said with a small giggle. Amu laughed nervously.

"Yuki told me that you have a um, a son." Amu chimed casually. Souko nodded as she placed the leftovers on a small dish.

"Ikuto." She said. The affection in her voice was noticeable.

"Yeah, him. Did I know him?" Amu asked. Souko gave a small frown but then replaced it with a smile. The curiosity was almost to much too bare.

"I don't know. You used to spend time with Yuki and Utau several years ago when you were still in elementary. If you knew Utau, then maybe Ikuto too. Why do you ask?" She said turning to her curiously. Amu felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"It's just that, every time I ask about him, everyone avoids the topic. I think they're hiding something from me…" Amu trailed off. Souko's face looked troubled.

"I'm afraid I don't know either. Ikuto has always been a troubled boy. He grew up being lonesome, and most of it was my fault." She said sighing. Amu looked up at her, shocked. Souko couldn't be capable of such acts, could she?

"Parents have a way of blaming themselves." Amu said sheepishly. She recalled the day had been saved. Her mother bawled saying over and over that it had been her fault. Her fault for what?

"And they should, in my opinion. A child needs to look up to someone in order to grow and prosper, whether it's a teacher, a parent, or anyone else for that matter. The first thing a child does is try to copy the actions of an adult; in their eyes, and adult can't make any mistakes. That's why most parents try their hardest to be that role model their child is just dying to have, but as the years pass, they too realize that adults can become lost as well." She said. She turned off the kitchen lights and led Amu to the living room. Amu sat down on the couch beside her.

"Ikuto looked up to his father. He never left his side, always tagging behind him. Aruto and Ikuto had a strong bond. I thought that we would live happily together as a family…" She trailed off. She was smiling softly.

"Did something happen?" Amu dared herself to ask. Souko sighed again.

"Yes, I was the heiress of a large company, a company called Easter." She said. Amu looked at her startled. Easter? Hadn't Easter been the company that had kidnapped her. That's what Yuki had said.

"Easter was the company that kidnapped me." Amu said weakly. Souko gave a sad smile.

"I apologize, I promise you, I had nothing to do with that." She said. Amu gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about."

"Well, like I said, I was bound to take my fathers place. I didn't want to and when I met Aruto, I wanted to be with him. My father was against our marriage, he was a man I had met in the streets. He had captivated me with his wonderful music. I was in love. We married and since he was my husband, he was to take hold of the company." She explained. Amu listened wide eyed. Souko was telling her a personal story.

"Aruto hated the idea, so they tried to force him into taking over. He wanted to play music around the world, and so, he left. He left me and our children. I've been told that he was low life, a liar who just used me, but I knew deep in my heart that it wasn't true. He loved me, he proved it to me so many times. I had faith that he would come back." She said. Souko wiped away a single tear.

"I waited and waited for him to come back. My father tried to get me to take over in his place, but I refused. It wasn't until a few years later that they had found his violin. Many believed that he was lost at sea, dead. I didn't want to believe it, but what else could I do?" She said placing her hands over her face.

"A man offered me his help. He said that he'll take responsibility of the company if only I married him. His name was Kazuomi Hoshina." She said. Amu stared at her.

"Was he Utau's father?" She asked. Souko shook her head.

"No, she only used his last name when she started her singing career. Her true name is Utau Tsukiyomi. I had accepted Kazuomi's offer hoping that my children would live a normal life. Ikuto was supposed to be the heir since his father had disappeared, but I didn't want him to be dragged down. My son must have misunderstood my decision, for he distanced himself from me. I didn't know the heartless man Kazuomi truly was until he forced my son to work for that horrid company. Utau was also signed in as a worker. My hands were tied." She said looking up. Amu somewhat understood her angst. All she wanted was for her children to be happy.

"Ikuto had taken his father's violin and taught himself how to play. Such sweet music he created. Sad music, yes, but wonderful. He looks so much like his father. I don't know what happened, but after many years, he finally started to open up. I saw his relationship with his sister start to mend, and he started visiting me more. Maybe it was Yuki and your friends, I don't know, but I'm grateful." She said smiling a strong sincere smile. Amu flushed.

"I wish I could remember. I still don't understand why they want to keep this from me though." Amu said in frustration. Souko gave a small laugh.

"Maybe it's because they don't want you to feel more guilty than you already do." She said. Amu wanted to believe that. Souko stood up and went to a small desk located near the fire place of the living room. Souko opened a small drawer and took out an old journal. Amu saw her open in and take out a photo.

"I took this the year before he left to America." She said handing it to Amu. Amu reached out with her hand and took it. She saw Souko hugging a teenager who looked about her age. She held out a gasp as she stared at his deep midnight blue eyes, which smoldered with the same intensity as Scott's. He had dark blue hair and was tall. He had an arm around his mother and he was smirking. It was him, he was the one she saw at her graduation. She can almost feel his eyes burning into hers.

"How old is he now?" Amu asked. Souko smiled thoughtfully.

"He's twenty-four, a young man ready to take on the world. I worry about him though, he stays out really late, but, he's an adult now." She said shrugging. So he was only six years older than Amu. Amu bit her lip and smiled sheepishly at Souko.

"Souko, do you mind if I hang on to this for a while longer?" Amu asked. Souko shook her head.

"Of course not, hang on to it as much as you like." She said smiling that radiant smile. Amu thanked her. Yuki raced down the stairs, announcing that her room was now decent enough for Amu to enter. Amu borrowed some pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. It was occupied, so she waited patiently. She was whistling and wondered which room belonged to whom. Yuki's room was the first one to the left, Souko's room was right next to it there was five rooms in the large apartment and five lights were on. Amu was staying in Yuki's room, so that meant…

Amu's heart pounded. Was Ikuto here? How could he be, she didn't once see him enter the house. Amu saw Scott open the door to the bathroom.

"Hey, um, where do you sleep?" She asked stupidly. Scott raised his eyebrows.

"You developed that fast of a crush on me?" He asked in a serious tone. Amu blushed like mad. What?! Scott then broke into a laugh. "Only pulling your leg. I sleep on the last room down the hall." He said. He continued to chuckle as he walked to a door across from Souko's room. Humiliated, Amu watched as he opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Utau's angry voice came from the room.

"I just thought we needed to spend some quality time together." Scott said.

"Get out!" Amu heard Utau cry before Scott closed the door behind him. Amu sweat dropped. So the room next to Utau's belonged to Ikuto. Amu quickly changed and dashed into Yuki's room.

"It's been a while since we've spend time together like this." Yuki said happily as she scooted over for Amu to lie down. Amu pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Hopefully I'll recover my memories soon." Amu whispered. She stared across at her purse where she hid the picture of the man who held a piece to her life.


	51. Amu's Friendship

_**Let's not waste time, okay? XD**_

_**Chapter 51: Amu's Friendship**_

Amu placed all of her dirty laundry in the basket. It had been a while since she cleaned her room. Su was being quite helpful with the picking up. She started cleaning her desk and got rid of trash and paper. She folded her washed clothes and swept the floor. She then went to her bookshelf and started to rearrange the books.

"Amu, here's another one." Su said. She was struggling with a book and so Amu quickly took the burden off of her. Amu tip toed as she tried to reach the top shelf. She scowled as she made room by taking away a smaller book and placing the bigger one in it's place. She stopped as she stared at the small book's cover, it wasn't a book, it was a journal. She looked up and spotted several of them, about six total.

"How odd." Amu said as she opened one of them. She immediately recognized her handwriting. She sat down on her bed and Su looked curiously over her shoulder.

_January 5, 2004_

_I have to admit, I feel so sorry for Yuki. She's barely walked through the doors of Seiyo Academy and already she's treated as a celebrity. At least the attention won't be on me for a while. I have to be honest though, she's beautiful. It almost seems unreal, but she looks more like an angel than anything else. She was so shy, and quiet. Like always, I had to scare her with my weird and mean attitude. Oh well, guess I'm cursed._

_She seemed different though, like something I've seen before, I can't put my finger on it. In P.E. we had to race each other, we had a good time, and I found out she was just like me sort of. She was hiding behind a shell, something she didn't want to be. Already I could tell that she was lonely. When we tied in the race, she was so jumpy, so out going. I think she realized her little slip because she started to close up again._

_I want to be her friend, but something strange happened. Ran sensed something, like a chara or egg. Could it have been Yuki? There's a possibility. I'm not too sure though, we'll investigate it later. I don't want to screw this up, I'll offer her my friendship. It's the least I could do, I don't want her to suffer the same way I did when I moved here a year ago…_

Amu shut the journal with a gasp. Su looked at her with worry.

"What is it, Amu?" She asked. Amu turned to her little chara.

"Su, what if these journals hold something that can recover my memories. What if I had written all of the things that have been precious to me?" Amu asked. Su smiled with joy.

"You're right Amu!" Amu flipped through the pages finding anything that could be useful. One sentence caught her eye.

_January 12, 2004_

_Stupid Ikuto. Already he's trying to steal Yuki's eggs. Just how selfish could he get? We had warned Yuki about Ikuto, the thief. She seemed a little nervous when she left the garden. I worried about her, we shouldn't have let her go home by herself. Tadase then offered to come with me and go after her. He's so sweet!_

_We found Yuki in time to stop Ikuto from attacking her. I swear I wanted to kill him. Yuki explained to us how he stole her eggs but she got them back. How? She character changed, this time fully. She had done it once when Saaya tried to pick a fight. She was so mean, so different, but cool. _

_Ikuto had tried to run off but she stopped him. I tried fighting him, but he escaped, I'm sure he'll be back. That thieving cat never gives up. Next time he has the nerve to bug Yuki, he won't have the end of it._

Amu frowned. Did she hate Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Why? Was he really that bad, but Yuki said he lived with her family in America. That he was practically her brother. Was their relationship bad at first? Again she skimmed past pages.

_January 22, 2004_

_The gang and I went to the mall again. It was so much fun. We went to the movies and then later had lunch. You won't believe what we forced Yuki to try on at the store. She had to put on a skirt! I swear she nearly fainted. Now that we know her better, Yuki really isn't that sweet little girl we met. Yaya had grown quite close to her. She looks at Yuki as a big sister. _

_Rima was being stubborn again, always trying to get things her way. She didn't like anything, I mean, she complained for everything. We tried to look things for her, but they weren't good enough. Conceited much? Well, Rima is Rima, I can't really change her ways. She'll come around, hopefully._

_Tadase bought me something! Well it was a small hairclip, but I don't care. I'm wearing it right now! I must say that this was one of the best days so far. There was nothing to hold us back. Kukai, Nagihiko, and Yuki were all over the place in the outdoors and sports section of the mall. Boring, but it was nice to watch the trio trying out bats and gloves. Yuki seemed really happy. I guess you could say it was worth it._

Amu sighed. She couldn't remember anything, it was all blank, all gone. She felt horrible. Su felt her discomfort.

"I'm positive that you'll get those memories back. Don't worry." She said. Amu nodded wordlessly.

_January 25, 2004_

_You won't believe what happened. Ikuto tried to steal Yuki's last egg. The jerk ran off with it. That wasn't it, though. Yuki character transformed! It went wrong though, she was a complete nightmare. It was hard to watch, and it was harder to fight her. She didn't recognize us. She transformed with Rin full of hate, maybe that's what caused it to go all wrong._

_She almost killed me…but I was saved by Ikuto. Stupid. He'll never let me live it down. I knew what he was planning. He caught Yuki's attention and led her away from the rest of us. I owe him our lives I guess and Yuki's because he saved her. It turned out that the staff she was using was sucking the life out of her, feeding itself. He pulled it off her in time. At least that's what I think happened, he was no where in sight when we found her._

_Her hands would be scarred, that's what Nagihiko told me when he was treating her wounds. I've never seen so much blood and I've never been so afraid. Yuki is my best friend, it would have killed me if anything else had happened to her. As much as I hate to admit this, Ikuto actually came through when we needed him._

Amu clenched the journal tightly as she tried force herself to remember. Nothing came into Amu's mind. Was Ikuto the enemy or not? How about Yuki, was she really close to Amu? Amu was still in the shadows. She folded the corner of the journal to save her place.

* * *

"Explain something to me." Amu said as she and Yuki went to the park eating ice cream. Yuki looked at her curiously. A small drop of vanilla ice cream landed on Yuki's baggy pants.

"Shoot!" She said trying to wipe away the mess. Amu licked her strawberry ice cream as she watched Yuki with an amused expression.

"I want the reason why you are hiding some things from me." Amu said. Yuki looked at her in surprise. Amu caught Su and Mai chatting in the distance. She heard Su give a giggle.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked. She placed on a hard stubborn look but Amu seemed unfazed.

"I found some journals in my room. I've read some stuff that all of you have forgotten to mention to me. For example, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Amu said. Yuki flinched. She was silent for a moment, then looked at Amu with a blazing look in her eyes.

"We don't want you to feel bad about not remembering. You managed to recover some of your memories about your charas, so we are hopeful. You'll recover them eventually." She explained. Amu heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"There you go again." Amu said a little annoyed.

"What!" Yuki cried in equal annoyance. Amu looked at her with accusation.

"You're avoiding the subject. Just who is Ikuto?" Amu asked once more. Yuki bit her lower lip.

"Amu, you'll just have to rediscover that one on your own, sorry." She replied. Stubborn, one of Yuki's strongest traits. Amu thought if she got if from Anokoku. Speaking of which, Anokoku sighed in boredom.

"I miss Ran, she used to be loud and fun." She said. Yuki's face became pained. An awkward silence overcame them all. Yuki finished her cone in silence.

"I bet it's not the same." Amu said after a while. Yuki stared at her.

"No, it's just hard for you to get used to it. I don't expect you to become my best friend again in a matter of days." Yuki said forcing a laugh. Amu felt the guilt pouring into her chest. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the day.

* * *

Amu was sprawled on her bed as she flipped through the journals.

_January 29, 2004_

_It's finally the weekend! Kukai invited us to his family's large cabin in the mountains. I'm so excited, all the snow and such. When we arrived today it was all perfect for snowboarding. I've never really been snowboarding, but Yuki has. She said it was just like skateboarding; I've never skateboarded either…_

_I surprised Kukai, however. He offered me a race down a large hill, I accepted, or at least Ran did. I've never been so freaked out, but I character transformed with Ran and whipped his butt. It was the most amazing feeling! Kukai then said it wasn't a fair race since I used my chara. Please! He had character changed the second he said go!_

_We came across Yuki and Yaya building cute snow figures. Yuki and I tried to build a large snowman, it had to take Kukai, Yuki, and I to lift the snowman's head. I thought it was pretty incredible. Tadase came back with Rima and Nagihiko from the mountains. They had been skiing, something I'm going to try tomorrow. Miki drew this very cute picture of us playing in the snow._

_Yuki and I tried to make hot chocolate and it didn't go well. We made it a little too sweet and put a lot of cinnamon. You should have seen Su's face, it was hilarious. After getting it right, we all sat in front of the fire. It felt nice. I've never had this much fun. I hope we stay together, of course we are going to grow up someday, but even so, I know our friendship will survive any obstacle. _

Amu smiled sadly as she traced Ran and Miki's name. Amu couldn't read anymore. She placed the journal on her desk and went back to her bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes before they spilled over. She wanted to remember. She wanted to be friends with everyone again, to be together again. To laugh and have a good time. Amu pulled the covers over her head and bid good night to Su.

Amu jumped out of bed as Su cried out happily. Amu looked up at Su who was twirling around in happiness. Amu's eyes landed on what she was holding. A pink and red egg glimmered in the morning sunlight.

"Ran!" Amu cried out in joy. She took hold of Su and Ran's egg. She had two of them now. Amu couldn't describe her happiness. She stared at Ran's egg, feeling hopeful. She wondered when Ran will come out, she's been waiting for quite a while.

"Isn't it great, Amu?" Su giggled. Amu grinned.

"More than great, Su." She said. She held Ran's egg close. She went down for breakfast, and after that she helped her mother with the chores. After she was finished, Amu plopped on the couch.

"What is it, Amu?" Her mother asked. Amu sighed.

"School is over for me. I won't start college until fall." She said. Her mother was silent for a moment.

"How about looking for a summer job. It would be nice to make and have your own money." She said. Amu quickly sat up.

"Mom, that's a great idea!" Amu exclaimed. Yes, she could take up time by finding a job. So the quest began for a job. Amu had to admit though, it was hard, especially in the summer to find a job. Most teenagers worked in the summer.

* * *

Amu stopped in front of a florist shop. The stands held so many beautiful arrangements and colorful flowers that Amu was attracted to the place. She stepped into the cool store. She had filled an application before hand and she was later called for an interview. Amu had gotten the job. It was her first day.

Fortunately for her, one of the workers explained the certain things she had to do, like cutting the stems properly and setting the exact right temperature for the plants. Amu hadn't talked with Yuki for a while, in fact, she hadn't talked to anyone. She hadn't told them about the egg sitting warmly in her bag at that moment. Amu was directed on how to make the arrangements, and what colored flowers blended with each other. Amu never imagined that being a florist would be so much work. She had cut her thumb thrice for improperly cutting some stems.

"You did well for your first day, nice job, Amu." Her new companion, Jane, was extremely helpful and understanding. Amu bandaged up her thumb before leaving the store. She trudged home with Su at her side.

"Wasn't today fun? Being surrounded by wonderful flowers, ah, the smell was sweet." She said sighing with content. Amu smiled in spite of herself. It was nice.

"How was your first day at work?" Her dad asked as she took off her shoes. Amu smiled.

"It was okay, dad. I cut my thumb though." She added laughing slightly. He beamed.

"My Amu is all grown up." He said hugging her. Amu struggled against him.

"Dad, please." Amu said. He let go of her. After they had eaten dinner, Amu went upstairs to change. She crossed her room and spotted the journal on her desk and grabbed it. She looked at the cover then sighed. She flung it back on the desk, but as she did so, something fluttered out. Curious, Amu picked it up. The paper was old with age and the writing on it was faint, but readable. She sat on her bed and started to read the letter.

_Dear Amu,_

_I`m going to miss you most of all. You were my best friend, and I love you so much that I`m crying right now. It`s unfair that I won`t see you anymore. I wanted to let you know that I was moving, but I didn`t want to ruin the last weeks we had together. You are a big part of me. We laughed together, cried together, did so many things together. You understood me most of all, and knew me better than anyone. You were like a sister to me, always there when I needed you. You risked your life to save me from Easter, and if anything happened to you, I would take the first plane back to Japan. Life won`t be the same for me anymore, not with you not there. There won`t be a day where I won`t think of you. It`s hard to explain really, but the past three months were the best of my life. I promise you one thing Amu, I`m going to come back to you one day. I don`t know when I`ll see you again, but I`ll look forward to that day. I won`t forget you, because we have a bond that`s everlasting. I won`t be the exact same person as before, but our friendship won`t change. We are the best of friends, together through thick and thin. Whether we are near each other or not, I know there won`t be a time where we won`t think of each other. I know it`s cruel of me to tell you goodbye this way, but I don`t think I would have survived it in person. I know you won`t forget about me, so I`m at ease. If you ever come across anyone who needs their heart unlocked, do it in my part as well. Keep doing a great job Joker, and know that I`m thinking about you always._

Amu recognized Yuki's handwriting. This must have been when Yuki left six years ago to America. Yuki had forgotten to tell her the part about the letter.

_I know you won`t forget about me…_

Amu let out a small sob. She had forgotten.

"Amu?" Su said in a worried voice.

Now Amu understood the hurt she was causing Yuki. They had a special friendship, and Yuki had offered all of her patience. She never realized all about the pain and how important the bond she had with Yuki.

"I want to remember, I want to be her friend again, to be with all of my friends." Amu cried. Su became strangely quiet. Amu glanced at her and saw that Su was staring at her bed with eyes wide with joy. Amu turned in time to see Ran's egg pop open. Ran sneezed and then smiled.

"Finally, it took you long enough." She said laughing. Amu took hold of Ran gently and looked deeply in her pink eyes. It was just like Su, images raced through her mind. Every detail of everyone, every detail of their adventures. She remembered Yuki. Yuki, with her outgoing nature and bold confidence. Yuki, who was practically her sister, whom she counted on.

"Yuki!" Amu cried out loud. "I remember! I remember everything!" Ran let out a huge cheer.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked. Amu looked at Ran and then bolted for the door. She sprinted downstairs and put on her shoes.

"I'm going to Yuki's!" She called as she slammed the door shut behind her. It was dusk as Amu raced down the side walk. She character changed and jumped high into the air. Ran glided next to her, laughing. Amu was so happy that she remembered her best friend. The memories shifted in her mind. She landed in front of the apartment and frantically knocked on the door.

"Calm down." Ran giggled. Souko opened the door.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I need to talk to Yuki." Amu said entering the kitchen. She then froze. Leaning on the counter was a young man. His dark blue eyes pierced hers. They burned, leaving her speechless. It was that mystery man, Ikuto Tsukiyomi…


	52. Wonder

_**Grrr…I'm angry. There's this really rude girl at my school right now. I think she's really stupid for trying to pick a fight with an upper classman, I mean she's a Fishy, I mean freshman. I'm not going to pick a fight, I have better things to do than argue with a senseless little girl. Anyways, I'm sure she'll end up making more enemies. I sort of feel sorry for her, lol.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 52: Wonder**_

Amu had to recollect her thoughts as Ikuto continued to stare at her. Souko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid Yuki went out on a date with Tadase this evening." She said in a apologetic tone. A lump in her throat made it hard for her to speak. She cleared her throat and turned to Souko.

"That's too bad, I really needed to speak with her." Amu said. Souko smiled weakly.

"No one's here actually, they all left to go out. However, you could stay and wait for them. You'll finally meet my son." She said giving me a slight push. I stared up at him, trying to control her heart.

"I heard a lot about you…" Amu said. Not necessarily the best way to introduce oneself. He smirked.

"Same here." He said. Amu noted a bit of mischievous in his voice, almost playful.

"Come sit, dear. I'll prepare some tea." Souko said heading to the stove. Amu took a seat at the table. Ikuto followed from behind and sat across from her. Amu shifted awkwardly. She then spotted a small chara peek from over his shoulder. It was a small catlike chara. Very cute.

"You have one too?" Amu said in surprise. The young man still had a chara, he was already an adult, yet, his chara was still with him. The small chara perked his ears in the air.

"Nya, long time no see." He said. Amu was startled. So they new her. She stared up him.

"Do I know you?" Amu asked him. He smirked again.

"What do you think?" He asked her. Amu felt herself blush a little.

"I don't know, I lost my memory. It's funny, if were my friend once, why don't I remember you? I recovered more of my memories, but you're still a mystery." Amu explained.

"Maybe, I might be more than a simple friend." He said. The chara started snicker. Amu grew a little annoyed. He was toying with her, he just had to be.

"You're right, we were enemies right? I discovered some journals in which I have written a lot of things about you. Trust me, it wasn't very appealing." Amu said narrowing her eyes. Ikuto placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Could be, I don't seem to remember." He teased, emphasizing on remember. Amu then glowered at him.

"You didn't turn out to be as great as I though you were." Amu mumbled. She caught Ran and Su giggling, they looked at her and giggled again. Amu frowned. Ikuto leaned forward, his eyes bore into her honey gold ones.

"I'm only making up for lost time." He whispered. Souko came in with three cups and tea. Amu tried to get her mind to be coherent, his deep blue eyes kept making a mess of her thoughts.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Amu, what have you've been doing?" Souko asked. Amu received her tea with a smile.

"Well, I finally started working at my new job today at the local florist in town." Amu said. Souko smiled.

"Oh, that's great. Are you doing well?" She asked.

"I'll get the hang of it eventually." Amu smiled back.

"Tell me, Amu, what are you planning now that you are out of high school?" Ikuto asked. Amu gave him a small glare as he smirked.

"Go into designing. I want to create and make clothes." Amu said. Her heart stung. Miki used to help her with that. Miki.

"Really? Care to be my personal designer." He said. Amu felt her neck go hot.

"That's not funny Ikuto." Souko said a little sternly.

"Just a small joke, mom." He said. Amu tried to ignore Ikuto's snide remarks as she continued to converse with Souko. He would sometimes just stare at her as she spoke, making her feel uneasy. As Souko went to the kitchen to put up the cups, Amu turned to Ikuto.

"Tell, me, what's your chara's name?" She asked. Ikuto grabbed the chara by the its small tail.

"Nya, Ikuto!" It cried. He placed the small chara in her hands. He rolled on her hands and stood up. It shook its little head. Amu gently closed her hands on him. "Nya, hey!"

"What's your name?" She asked it. Ikuto watched as Amu scratched its little ears. The chara purred.

"Yoru, nya." It said smiling and twitching its tail.

"Aren't you cute." She said laughing. She let him go and he walked on the table. He lifted his little claw in the air.

"Nya, You have no idea how much you have been needed, Ikuto has-"

"Has been worried." Ikuto cut in as he grabbed Yoru by the tail again. "I'm not the only one remember." He said. The front door opened and Amy flew from her chair and darted to the door.

"Yuki!" Amu cried out. She flung her arms around her. Yuki stumbled backwards; she would have fallen if Tadase hadn't caught her. Scott and Utau were right behind them.

"Amu?" Yuki asked in bewilderment. Amu clung on to her best friend. It was almost like a reunion. She remembered everything and finally Amu was able to take everything in. She also saw how much Yuki changed.

"I remember! Ran hatched and I remembered! I remember all of you! Except for you Scott, you're new." Amu said laughing. Yuki's eyes went wide. She hugged Amu tightly.

"I've missed you so much, so much! All this time I knew that you would come around. Oh, Amu!" Yuki cried. Amu then hugged Tadase and Utau. She then flung her arms around Scott just for the heck of it. She quickly let go.

"Welcome back, now we can introduce ourselves properly." Scott said taking hold of her hand. His amber eyes continued to burn. Ikuto suddenly appeared at her side.

"Don't." He said. Scott let go of Amu and gave a challenging smile. There was this low tension that only Amu felt, everyone else was oblivious to it.

"Stay the night, we have a lot to talk about. Hang on, my room's a mess." Yuki cried. She ran upstairs.

"So you decided to show, mom was getting worried." Utau told her brother. Ikuto gave a yawn.

"Yeah, well I was lucky enough to drop by the same time Amu did." He said. Utau glanced at Amu.

"Do you know him?" She asked. Amu bit her lip and then shook her head.

"I don't." She replied. Scott smiled.

"I can try to help you, by giving you a good bang on the head." He joked. Amu gave a small laugh.

"No, no, that's fine." She stared at his eyes. They were filled with the same intensity as Ikuto's, they too shined with playfulness and mischief. Amu was trapped at a fork in the road…

"Amu, it has been a long time since I've seen Yuki so happy like this. Bit by bit, things are getting back to normal." Tadase said happily. Utau gave an abrupt huff as she walked away. Bewildered, Amu watched her leave. Scott then followed her upstairs. He was always following her…Amu wondered…

"Okay! The room's decent!" Yuki called running back down the stairs. Amu bid Tadase and Ikuto good night. Yuki and Amu were up late talking about any subject they could come across. They were eating ice cream, enjoying the time together. Anokoku was ecstatic that Ran was back. There was only one chara missing.

"Hey um, Yuki?" Amu asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"Hm?"

Amu blushed. "I find your brother very attractive." Yuki froze.

"What?" She asked weakly. Amu thought if she had said something wrong. She shrugged.

"I sort of like your brother." She said. Yuki groaned.

"Oh no, Amu, you're going to start a war zone…"


	53. Blue Roses

Yuki: That's it! Rukia141, you've gone too far!

Rukia141: What did I do?

Yuki: You are bringing so many outside characters that don't even _**belong**_ in this story or Shugo Chara.

Rukia141: You don't belong in Shugo Chara either.

Yuki: In this fanfic I do, I'm one of the main characters stupid.

Rukia141: I'm pretty sure readers like Amu and Ikuto better.

Amu & Ikuto: Awesome!

Yuki: Yeah, but I lead the story. Without me, you would be nothing, ha!

Rukia141: No, I still think Amu and Ikuto can pull it off on their own.

Yuki: I think I should write the story from now on.

Rukia141: You won't make the story as good, and the scripts will suck.

Yuki: Says you.

Rukia141: Yeah, so?

Yuki: -_-'

Rukia141: Ah, is little Yuki jealous?

Yuki: No, I'll just kidnap Miki, Rin, and Utau.

Amu: This will be interesting…

Rukia141: What?! No!

Yuki: Um, yeah I think I will.

Rukia141: No, I'll do anything!

Yuki: Start off by sending these poor other characters back to their corresponding places so other people can use them.

Rukia141: Aw, can I keep two people?

Yuki: Fine, two.

Rukia141: Yes! Rukia!

Rukia: Dang…

Mewtwo: Ha, ha!

Rukia141: And Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Damn it!

Yuki: Anyone who doesn't belong in Shugo Chara, get out!

_Everyone leaves_

Yuki: Finally things are back to normal.

Amu: No, Harry Potter is locked up in the attic.

Yuki: Damn it, Rukia141!

Rukia141: Heh, heh, heh.

* * *

_**Chapter 53: Blue Roses**_

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked in confusion. Yuki shook her head as she prepared the bed. Amu didn't know what she could have possibly said wrong. So she liked Scott, big deal.

"Amu, you don't remember some vital memories yet, don't jump to any conclusions until you regain them all." Yuki said frowning. Amu threw her arms in the air.

"I have my memories. I know who my charas are, I remember my friends and all of the good times, I remember when you left and all the pain that lasted for six years. I even remember when I was captured by those children." Yuki was already shaking her head before Amu had finished.

"No, Amu, you don't understand. You see, what if you liked someone before your memories were erased?" She asked. Amu gave her a suspicious look.

"Did I like someone? I don't recall any of it, I thought I liked Tadase, but that turned out to be a bust." She said. Amu saw Yuki glancing at the door.

"You just never now the outcome of things." Yuki said looking back at her. Amu then realized something.

"Are you worried about Utau? She likes him too right?" Amu asked. Yuki gave her a blank stare.

"What? No that's ridiculous, they are only good friends." She said waving it away with her hand.

"Then what's the problem?" Amu asked. Yuki sighed.

"You'll see…"

* * *

Amu met up with Kukai and Yaya, she thought she wasn't spending enough time with the crazy couple. They were rollerblading at the local skate park. Kukai was jumping on some rails and poles, rebounding on the walls and skillfully landing on the concrete. Amu followed in hot pursuit, with Yaya cheering from on top of a large skating ramp.

"Not bad, glad to see you haven't lost any of your moves." Kukai said grinning widely. Amu laughed. Ran and Su were cheering alongside Yaya.

"It feels great to be back. It's like everything is back to normal." Amu said as she jumped and successfully skidded on a rail. She caught sight of the skateboarders skating down ramps and tunnels, doing flips and tricks over several objects.

"Are you sure everything is right with your head? Nothing's missing?" Kukai asked as he took his turn on the rails.

"Yeah, all I need to do is wait for Miki." Amu said. Kukai skated beside her. He looked troubled.

"Has Tadase told you?" He asked. Amu looked at him in confusion.

"Told me what, Kukai?" She asked. He scratched his head.

"He once told me that your charas might have reappeared after you discovered yourself again. Su signified your faith in yourself, Ran signified your desire for friends and Miki, well, we don't know what she signifies yet." He said. What he told her caught Amu off guard. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"What?" Amu said horror stricken.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you anything. You have to admit though, it fits." He said. Amu stared at the ground. Amu didn't know what else she needed, she had her friends and family. She was going to start college to go after her dream job, there was nothing else.

The rest of the day Amu spent it trying to take things out of her mind. She wasn't as focused, so she got a few bruises and cuts on her knees and hands.

"Something on your mind, kid?" Came a voice from behind. Amu recognized that voice, it was Scott's. She timidly turned around and saw him holding his trusty skateboard. He grinned down at her and bent over. His hand grabbed her from underneath her arm and lifted her up.

"Thanks." Amu mumbled. He shook his head as he grabbed her hips. She started to freak out.

"Calm down, your not balancing yourself right. See, it's all in your knees and waist." He said. Amu nodded weakly. "If you take things off of your mind, it'll be a lot easier to concentrate." He added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Amu said smiling.

"I said keep things off your mind."

"You're not making any sense." Amu laughed. She was captured by his amber eyes. "What are you doing here." Amu breathed. Scott shrugged.

"I always come here, Yuki is here too." He said. Amu blinked.

"Yuki's here?"

"Yeah, she skateboards too you know. She's been doing it for a while." He said. Amu looked over his shoulder and saw that Yuki was performing variety of complicated moves and tricks. She hadn't spotted Amu yet.

"That's right. I remember her talking about it once." Amu said. Scott got on his skateboard.

"Come on, rollerblading isn't as interesting." He said taking Amu by the hand. Amu had switched back to her shoes and followed Scott. They met up with Yuki and they were later joined by Yaya and Kukai again. Amu lost count of how many times she bit the dust. It was getting unbearable, until Ran decided to jump in. She character changed and was able to catch with Yuki's standards, but she was still behind Scott.

"Hello?" Scott asked as he answered his phone. He turned his back to all of them as he started walking slowly away. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"How many of you want to bet that it isn't Utau?" She asked. Amu bit her lip.

"I already lost that bet." Kukai said laughing.

* * *

"Wow, those are beautiful." Amu exclaimed as Jane brought in a dozen white roses. Jane smiled.

"Aren't they? They're for a wedding, they just came in today. We have to arrange them for tomorrow afternoon. Help me carry the rest of them in." She said. Arranging flowers seem natural to Amu. Time flew by as Jane explained the different color combinations and how to properly remove the thorns.

"This might take all day, some might have to come and work on them at night." Jane explained. Amu was somewhat relieved that she didn't have to stay overnight.

"Yeah, it must really blow." Amu said. Jane shrugged.

"You could say that, but working with flowers is my hobby. I rather have a table full of roses than a necklace full of diamonds on my neck. I heard that quote not too long ago." Jane said smiling. She was right.

Amu was meeting a lot of people now that she was working a florist shop. She never imagined many people came to buy flowers for many arrangements for special occasions. She had to make mums, which she didn't understand why on earth they would start in the summer. Jane had explained that they needed to get some mums ready for display for the fall. They planned many things ahead of time.

Amu was sweeping the storage room when she heard the bells of the doors, indicating a customer. Amu was about to meet the person until Jane passed her.

"I'll get this one, Amu, don't worry." She said. "Good afternoon, sir." Amu heard her say. She continued her sweeping and then stopped. She noticed that Jane dropped her voice to a low murmur. After a few minutes, Jane came in holding a dozen roses. They were blue. Such beautiful flowers were rare, blue wasn't a common color for flowers.

"What are those?" Amu asked. Jane smiled widely.

"They're for you, a young man asked me to tell you to meet him here." She said handing her a small card.

"Who was it?"

"A guy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi."


	54. Jane

**Rukia141 an evil laugh.**

**Scott: What are you doing?**

**Rukia141: I'm getting to the good part of my story.**

**Scott: Really? Well it was about time.**

**Rukia141: Hey! My stories are great if I spend enough time on them!**

**Scott: Sure, Sure. Hey, this Jane girl, is she new?**

**Rukia141: I'm my story? Yeah.**

**Scott: Nice, where is she?**

**Rukia141: Um, she's a psychopath in the real world, so I advise you to stay away.**

**Scott: O_o**

* * *

_**Chapter 54: Jane**_

Amu was speechless as Jane handed her the roses. Ikuto had sent them? Why? Amu felt a small flutter in her heart as she ran a gentle finger down one of the petals. She held back a sigh. Amu then looked at the card and read the location she knew too well.

"Are you two together?" Jane asked, grinning widely. The question made Amu blush. Hw ridiculous, but why was her heart thudding against her chest? Amu shook her head.

"Of course not! He's, well, I don't even know if he's a friend. He's so strange sometimes." Amu said mostly to herself. Jane rolled her eyes. It was true, ever since she first met him at Souko's apartment, he had made a horrible impression; his blue eyes still too her breath away, though.

"I'm sure a friend wouldn't send you a dozen roses for no reason. If he isn't a friend, what else could he be?" Jane asked. Amu was flustered. Why wouldn't Jane let it go.

"I don't know! You know how guys are, they confuse the heck out of you!" She said placing the roses near a window. She had to admit, they were breathtaking. The blue roses reminded her of his blue dark eyes. He was playing with her.

"Let me guess, boy trouble? You don't know who to choose?" She asked, laughing. Amu glowered at her new found friend. What humiliated Amu was that she was right. However, she had to be stubborn.

"No I already have a guy to like. Ikuto is a jerk who loves to make you feel uncomfortable." Amu said, unsure of herself. Ikuto only joked around…

"Amu be reasonable. Which guy had the most affect on you?" She asked. Amu had to think it over. She stared at Jane and met her green eyes. Jane was really pretty. She had short brown hair and pale skin. Amu hesitated.

"Well, Ikuto makes me nervous and-"

"There you go!" Jane exclaimed, cutting Amu off. "Ikuto gets your heart going, even if your mind does not agree with it." Amu was startled. She tried to argue.

"No, Scott is the guy I like, no Ikuto. Seriously, Jane, if you meet him, you'll know what I mean." Amu said as she started sweeping again. Ran suddenly said something that caught Amu's attention.

"What's wrong with Amu?" Ran asked. Su seemed unworried.

"Don't worry, Ran, Amu hasn't recovered her memories yet. You know how she always kept that journal under her mattress…" Su trailed off as they floated away.

"You seriously need to get things straighten out if not, you'll end up losing them both." Jane said. Amu, however, wasn't listening, she was too busy thinking about a hidden journal under her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Amu asked as she pulled a dusty journal from under the mattress. Her charas shifted nervously as Amu opened it to the first page.

"Well, we didn't want to worry you. Seriously, Amu, you would really freak out." Ran said. Amu looked up at her, puzzled.

"Freak me out? Ran, you are not making any sense." Amu said. After arriving from work, Amu had started her search for the journal. She had placed the roses by her window. Amu was about to read the first page when her cell phone started to vibrate. The number was unknown.

"Hello?" Amu asked warily.

"Are you still on for tonight?" Came a playful voice. Amu's heart went wild. She took in a large breath.

"Ikuto, just what are you trying to pull?" Amu asked a little annoyed. Ikuto seriously needed to grow up.

"Nothing, I just thought the night seemed excellent. Are you coming or not?" He asked. Amu bit her lip.

"Well, I don't know…" Amu trailed off.

"Great, I'll take that as a yes." Ikuto said and hung up. Amu couldn't believe what just happened. She heard Ran and Su try to stifle their giggles. Amu glared at them.

"It isn't funny." She growled. That did it; Ran and Su burst into laughter.

"Amu, it's just like a date!" Ran giggled. Amu's face turned hot. A date? Amu never went out on a date before. She suddenly felt anxious.

"What should I do? What should I wear?" Amu asked. She sat on the floor and tossed around her cell phone. Again she received another call.

"Hey Amu, do you want to come over for a while? It's so boring over here." Yuki said. Amu stared at the journal and sighed.

"Is Ikuto over there?" Amu asked as she placed the journal back under the mattress. She'll have to take a look at it later.

"Um, no. He left the house not too long ago." She said. Amu quickly changed.

"Oh, okay then. Yuki, can I invite someone over? She's someone I work with." Amu asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Sure Amu, I'll meet you guys later." Yuki said. Later, Amu asked Jane if she wanted to hang out. Jane was only two years older. She was studying to be an actress in college. Jane had once given Amu a glimpse of her talent by doing a small improvisation. Jane was great.

"Thanks again for inviting me." Jane smiled as Amu led her to the apartment. Amu waved it off as she rang the doorbell.

"Nonsense, you're my friend. You'll be dragged into the group eventually." Amu gave a small laugh. Yuki answered the door and smiled.

"Hey! My name is Yuki Taske, nice to meet you." Yuki said leading them inside. Jane grinned.

"I'm Jane Tovar, I came from America to live with my grandparents." She said. Amu went the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"Yuki is from America, too." Amu said.

"Really?" Jane asked. Yuki nodded.

"Yeah, where are you from?" Yuki asked.

"Texas." Jane replied giving a small smile.

"Is that so? I'm from the north. Minnesota to be exact." Yuki said as she served them lemonade. Amu checked her watch. The card said to meet Ikuto at 8:00pm sharp. It was 5:13pm. As Amu stared out the window, she realized something. Boys are her last priority.

"So, Amu, is it a date?" Jane asked playfully. Yuki looked taken aback. Amu blushed. Darn…

"Date? Amu, you're going on a date? With who?" Yuki asked suspiciously. Amu glared at them slightly.

"It's not a date. Ikuto just invited me to go out." Amu explained. Yuki's eyes widened. Amu was embarrassed. Of course Yuki was going to want a better explanation.

"Wait, he did what?" Yuki asked. Amu gave a sigh. Jane spoke in her place.

"This Ikuto came to the shop earlier today and left Amu a dozen beautiful roses. He left a card asking her to meet him somewhere. However, she's been having boy trouble." Jane added with a smile. Yuki raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you know how I like Scott." Amu said. This time Yuki laughed.

"How many times am I going to tell you? You'll never make things work out with my brother." Yuki said. Amu rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm way over that. I guess I tried to make myself believe that I did because…" Amu trailed off. Now she understood; because she didn't want to be attracted to Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Wait, Scott is your brother?" Jane asked. Yuki nodded.

"Yeah, he's staying here for a while." Yuki explained. Jane shrugged and turned to Amu.

"Why were you attracted to Scott in the first place?" Jane asked Amu. Amu hesitated for a moment. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Well, um, his eyes. They are so deep and full of meaning. Pools of beautiful amber." Amu confessed, blushing.

"Why Amu, I'm flattered." Came a voice. Amu froze in her seat as she saw Scott giving a smug grin. Yuki scowled.

"Scott, you jerk! Can't you see we are having a privet conversation?" Yuki asked in annoyance. Amu merely groaned. Scott served himself some lemonade and nodded to Jane who was giving off a radiant smile.

"Who's the newbie?" He asked. Jane stood and glided, literally, to his side. She took hold of his hand and shook it. Scott stared at her.

"My name is Jane Tovar." She introduced herself in a friendly voice, _too_ friendly. Scott took off his hat and gave a bow.

"Scott Jackson, at your service." He said in an English accent. Yuki rolled her eyes as Amu bit back a laugh that was fixing to burst through.

"Oh good sir, you sure know how to make a young girl swoon." Jane said playing along. Scott smirked.

"What brings you down here at our grand hall this evening? A shame that you've come with no escort." Scott continued his charade. Jane pretended to be sad.

"No man was interested, I'm afraid." She said in mock horror.

"I don't believe it, a maiden such as yourself would come all alone, it's such a-"

"Cut it out!" Yuki cried. Amu had a fit of giggles. Jane smiled confidently in Scott's direction. He only watched her, a strange gleam in his eyes. The Amu realized; they were flirting…

"Amu forgot to mention that you were really cute." Jane winked. Amu looked at Yuki in disbelief. Yuki met her gaze and shrugged; she seemed equally confused. One thing Amu noticed was that Jane was bold.

"Who is she?" Came a sharp voice. Amu jumped as Yuki stood. Utau was glaring at Jane. Jane was too overcome by surprise to see that Utau did not like her.

"No way! Are you Utau Hoshina?" Jane asked in awe. Utau crossed her arms. Scott suddenly placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. Amu quickly glanced at Utau who changed her expression.

"Jane is a friend." Scott explained. Utau was quiet. Her eyes shifted to the floor as her eyebrows furrowed. She was clearly in deep thought. Then Utau looked up at Jane.

"Welcome, Jane. I'm getting a couple of things that I need before heading back to the studio." She said. Utau then locked eyes with Scott for a moment before leaving the room.

"Even if she did greet me, it still seems that I'm not welcomed." She said, smiling sheepishly. Scott shook his head.

"You'll just going to have to give it time." He said. Jane gazed up at him.

"Is she your…?" Jane began.

"No." Scott replied flatly. Amu noticed, in that moment, that things were going to be different, and Jane had no idea that she was the cause of it.


	55. Gentle

Rukia141: Grrr…

Rukia: What's your problem.

Rukia141: I got suspended from school for two days!

Rukia: What? Why?

Rukia141: Because I got into a fight with this stupid girl. Grrr…

Rukia: Why is that?

Rukia141: She started to hate me because I would 'mean mug' her.

Rukia starts laughing.

Rukia: Mean mug?

Rukia141: Another phrase for 'making faces'.

Rukia: Were you?

Rukia141: No! She just came up to me and pushed me! So I fought back!

Rukia: Well, good! You shouldn't let people walk all over you.

Rukia141: Amen!

* * *

_**Chapter 55: Gentle**_

"I'm sure Ikuto isn't going to eat you." Yuki joked. Amu was walking down the sidewalk, talking with Yuki on her cell. Amu left the apartment when it was time to meet up Ikuto. Jane had stayed and she had made it clear that it was because of Scott.

"Oh, ha, ha." Amu said sarcastically. "I already have Ikuto to deal with, not you, too."

"Sorry, Amu. Call me when you're free." Yuki said and hung up. Ran and Su floated ahead, they too knew the way. Amu reached the gates to the old carnival. The lights were off, leaving an eerie feeling.

"This is a little spooky." Amu whispered as she gave a shiver. Amu wasn't a fan of dark scary places. Stupid Ikuto, making her go all alone. She hugged herself and looked around.

"Hey Ikuto! This isn't funny, where are you?" Amu called. The trees rustled and there was a twig snapping in the distance. Amu gasped and whirled around.

"Ikuto?" Amu called weakly. Ran and Su cowardly hid behind her. She then froze. She felt something hot on her neck. Shaking like crazy, Amu turned, nothing was there. She felt it again, only this time, something grabbed her from behind.

"GAH!" Amu cried. Ran and Su equally screamed in terror. There came a muffled laugh, making Amu grow with anger.

"I'm glad to see that you made it." Ikuto whispered. Blushing, Amu stalked away from him.

"That wasn't funny!" Amu cried angrily. Ikuto caught her arm. Suddenly, all of the lights of the carnival turned on. The light made Ikuto's eyes shine brightly.

"I was just having a little fun." He said, smirking. Amu scowled.

"Oh, so scaring me is fun? You are such a jerk." Amu hissed as she tried to walk away again. Ikuto suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Amu started to struggled.

"It's been a long time since you've been here. Let's see if you remember any of it." He said, walking towards the many games and rides. Amu furiously pounded his back.

"Put me down! What do you think your doing?!" She cried. Ikuto set her down and she gave a huff. Ikuto smirked as he walked toward the Ferris wheel; Amu reluctantly followed.

"Come on." He said as he easily jumped into a seat. Amu rolled her eyes as she stood looking up at Ikuto. She watched him go to the top and back down again. He reached out with his hand. Amu hesitated, then held hers out. He took hold of it and pulled her up. For a minute, Amu feared that she would fall, but she didn't. She carefully sat down beside him. Amu watched as her charas, along with Yoru, floated off somewhere else.

"It's beautiful." Amu said gasping in wonder. Even if they were in the outskirts of town, Amu could clearly see the town's lights. High above them, the stars added their own sparkle.

"I always come here. It's a great place to clear your head." Ikuto said as he stared at he town. They sat together in silence, just watching the scenery. Amu glanced at Ikuto and saw that he was in deep thought. She couldn't take her eyes off him, his mischievous eyes shone with a sudden warmth. His eyes suddenly shifted to hers, catching her in the act.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, giving a smug smile. Amu's cheeks burned as she glared.

"No, your huge head is in the way, that's all." Amu said a little angrily. He leaped from his seat onto the ground. Amu watched him get smaller as she reached the top again. Then, to her horror, he stopped the ride.

"If you want to get down, you're going to have to jump." Ikuto called. Amu was gripped with fear, and outrage.

"Are you crazy?! I'll get killed!" Amu shouted. Ikuto gave another smirk. Amu wanted to throw something at him. Ran was nowhere to be seen, so she couldn't character transform.

"I'll catch you. Jump." He replied. Okay, so he was crazy. Amu stared at the ground and she could have sworn it was spinning. Then Amu realized that Ikuto wouldn't let her get down. Amu stood up and gripped an iron pole for support. She shivered again. Amu hesitated for what seemed to be several minutes.

"I'm getting old down here." He called.

"Shut up!" Amu hollered. She then took in a deep breath and jumped into the nothingness. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Instead she felt someone grab her. Amu opened her eyes in time to see Ikuto land on the ground skillfully. He had jumped to catch her.

"That's wasn't so bad." Ikuto said. Amu was too dizzy to snap at him. She took hold of his arm for support as she closed her eyes again. After a few seconds, Amu glared.

"You have some nerve!" Amu cried. He ignored her as he led her away. It wasn't long before Amu started to enjoy herself. She went on almost every ride. She felt like a child again. Amu didn't know what time it was as they walked past the tea cup ride. Amu smiled.

"I remember when Yuki was with us. We could barely fit in that thing." Amu said. Ikuto leaned on the rail and stared across at it.

"Yeah, that's when she gave that whole speech on love or whatever." He said. Amu had forgotten that part of the memory. She remembered Yuki talking about something.

"Hm, I don't remember that. How odd." Amu said. Ikuto stared at her.

"Really? It was the same night Yuki's charas go into that fight." He said as they started walking. Amu was confused.

"The only reason why I remember is because Yuki was there and of course I remember Rin and Anokoku's incident. I don't recall talking about love." Amu gazed at Ikuto who had gone strangely quiet. Amu saw that he was in deep thought again.

"Could it be…?" He trailed off. Amu quickly changed the subject.

"About the roses…thanks." Amu said. Her heart started to quicken. Ikuto must've been momentarily distracted because he smirked.

"I just wanted to make sure that I was still on your mind." He said. Amu flushed out of embarrassment because he had succeeded in that plan. Ikuto took her to the Merry-Go-Round. The rooftop of the ride was rotating slowly along with the ride. Ikuto got on top of it and then helped Amu up. The laid on their backs and watched the stars rotate in circles. The breeze was soothing.

"Tell me, how was it like in America?" Amu asked. Ikuto didn't answer at first, but later he sighed.

"Meaningless. I tried to distract myself with music, trying to build up the courage to come back. I missed this old place." He said. Amu turned her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"Why did you leave in the first place? Was it Yuki?" Amu couldn't help asking. Ikuto let out a small chuckle.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just wanted to get away from a few things. Now I think I'm ready." He replied. Amu was beyond confused. Ikuto wasn't making any sense. Amu watched the stars twinkle.

"Ready for what?" Amu asked. Again Ikuto didn't answer right away.

"So how are things with Scott?" Ikuto suddenly asked with a bit of humor in his voice. Amu clenched her teeth.

"How do you know about him?" Amu asked acidly. He yawned and didn't answer. Amu was growing impatient. "You are so annoying!"

"I heard Utau talking about it." He added casually. Amu growled.

"I'm over that, guys are just stupid." She said.

"That's not fair." Ikuto said as he placed his hands over his head. Amu rolled her eyes.

"It's the truth, they are so confusing." She told him. He didn't take his eyes off the stars.

"No, they are just misunderstood." They didn't speak much after that. Amu was drifting off to sleep when suddenly, the carnival lights turned off. They were left in absolute darkness.

"Perfect…" Amu muttered. She heard Ikuto shift beside her. Then she saw his silhouette moving. "Ikuto?" Amu asked. She was about to sit up when he spoke up.

"Hold still. Don't move." He said in a low whisper. Amu did as she was told. She then felt him hover over her. Amu looked up at him puzzled, though she couldn't see his face. Amu felt his sweet breath hit her face, and before she could figure out what he was doing, she felt something soft touch her lips. Her heart sky rocketed as she realized what he was doing. He was kissing her! He was gently moving his lips against hers, so gentle and soft, as if he feared he'd chase her away. Amu was mostly surprised at herself.

She had some how managed to run her fingers gently in his hair. So soft…She felt his fingers brush against her shoulders in the darkness, sending a wave of shivers down her spine. She wondered if she was doing it right, maybe she was, since they only stopped for air a few times.

"Amu! Amu, where are you?" Su cried from within the darkness. Amu suddenly pushed him off. Her body was shaking as she tried to regain back her thoughts. She couldn't believe herself. Embarrassment flushed over her as she quickly jumped off the rooftop of the ride.

"Amu-" Ikuto called out.

"Sorry, I think I should go." Amu quickly cut him off. She hurriedly gathered Ran and Su and darted away from the carnival.

"Amu?" Ran asked. Amu didn't answer her. She ran all the way home. Once she was safely in her room, she threw herself on her bed and sighed. What was happening? Why did she do that, she barely knew him. Amu groaned and both Ran and Su merely looked at each other.

"What am I going to do?" Amu said.

* * *

Amu opened her eyes and almost immediately the previous night's events rushed into her mind. She sat up in her bed and gently touched her lips. She felt her cheeks burn as she hugged her knees. Ran and Su were sound asleep in their eggs, leaving Amu alone with her thoughts. She suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to call Yuki last night. She reached for her cell phone, but a she did so, she felt a slight bump on her leg. Amu looked under the covers and saw a blue egg decorated with spades. Amu was gripped with joy as she held up the egg.

"Miki…"


	56. Amu's Love

_**I just want to get some things done, so I'll go ahead with the story. I'm almost, but not quite finished. I'm already prewriting the sequel, yes sequel. I'll add a preview chapter after the Epilogue of the story. Love you guys forever! XD**_

* * *

_**Chapter 56: Amu's Love**_

Amu was wondering when Miki will hatch. She's been gone for too long. Ran and Su cried out happily at the sight of Miki's egg. Amu had the three of them together at last. All Miki had to do was hatch and help Amu recover her remaining lost memories…but, memories of what? Amu left the egg for Ran and Su to marvel as she dialed Yuki's number.

"Hello?" Came Yuki's voice. Amu was embarrassed again. She didn't know how to tell Yuki that she made out with Ikuto Tsukiyomi the night before. She would, A, have a heart attack, or B, be ecstatic.

"Hey, sorry for not calling last night." Amu said a little sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Ikuto must've have held you out until late. He came home around dawn. Do you want me to bash him for you?" Yuki joked.

"No!" Amu cried, making Ran and Su jumped. Yuki was quiet for a moment.

"Gee, my bad, I was only kidding. Did Ikuto do something to you?" Yuki asked in a serious tone. Amu gave a fake laugh.

"What? Please, I can take care of myself." Amu added, a bit of hysteria leaking from her voice.

"Amu, what's got you all wound up?" Yuki asked a little concerned. Amu took a few breaths before answering.

"Nothing, it was just a typical night." Amu said. She then bit her lip; Yuki was her best friend, she couldn't keep things from her. "Yuki, can you come over, I have something to show you and tell you."

"Um, okay, I'll be over in a few minutes. Hang on." Yuki said. Amu could hear Yuki talking to someone in the background. "Ikuto, you should get some sleep, you've been out all night. I'm talking to Amu, you didn't keep her up all night either right?" Yuki asked. Amu almost hung up, but she stayed calm with the situation.

"Hello?" Amu asked a little weakly. Yuki came back on.

"Sorry Amu, Ikuto is being stupid-Hey! Give me back my milk!" There was some sort of struggle. Yuki came back on again. "Sorry, that was Scott, those guys are picking on me. Well, anyway, guess who's here." Yuki said. Amu was confused.

"Who?" She asked, but before she could answer, someone else cried through the phone.

"Hey Amu!" Came Jane's cheery voice. Amu was taken aback.

"Jane? What are you doing over there?" Amu asked. Jane gave a laugh.

"I'm here with Scotty. You were right, he is something!" She laughed again. Amu sweat dropped. Jane must've really got hooked. Yuki's voice came on again.

"Well, I'll catch you later. I'm on my way." Yuki said. They bid farewell and the friends hung up. Amu tossed her phone back into her bag and stretched. She quickly made her bed and changed. Amu placed Miki's egg on one of her pillows and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Just as she finished, there came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom, it's probably Yuki." Amu called out as she opened the door. It wasn't only Yuki, but Utau as well. Amu wasn't expecting her.

"Hey, Utau. What brings you here?" Amu asked, letting them in. Utau took off her glasses, revealing her violet color eyes.

"I just couldn't spent another minute in that apartment. Ikuto is being a pest, and Scott is all around the place with his new girlfriend." Utau said in disgust. Amu was shocked as she looked at Yuki. Yuki shrugged.

"It's really weird, but they got hooked up yesterday evening." Yuki said. Amu groaned as she led them upstairs.

"You have got to be kidding me." Amu said. Amu watched surprise cross Yuki's features as she caught sight of the small blue egg. Utau merely raised her eyebrows.

"Is that Miki's egg?" Utau asked. Amu gave a huge smile as she nodded.

"Yep, the one and only. You have no idea how relieved I am to see her. I was starting to worry." Amu explained. Yuki gently took hold of the egg and held it up to Rin.

"Look Rin, you won't be alone anymore." She told her chara. Rin didn't say anything. Her little blue eyes were expressionless as she stared at the egg. Then she turned and floated away. Yuki grinned. "That's a good sign."

"I'm so excited!" El cried out, her feathery wings beat furiously. That's when Anokoku and Ii jumped her. El gave out a cry and started to fly in circles.

"Leave her alone." Aimi said in a disapproving voice. Anokoku stuck out her tongue.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked. Rin merely rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand though, what other memories could I have?" Amu asked as she stared at Miki's egg. She didn't miss the glance between Utau and Yuki. That's when Yuki immediately changed the subject.

"So how was last night? What was the reasoning for not calling?" Yuki asked grinning. Amu flushed as Utau stared at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" Utau asked. Amu shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't meet their eyes.

"Amu, you are blushing like mad, just spit it out." Yuki said. Amu hesitated, then gave in.

"Well, we went to the carnival. It was like any other typical night, until towards the end…" Amu trailed off. Utau sat on the bed as Yuki sat on the floor, Miki's eggs still in her hands.

"What happened?" Utau asked.

"We um, we…kissed." Amu turned red. Yuki took a sharp intake of breath as she went wide eyed. Utau remained speechless. Amu took the opportunity to continue. "It wasn't anything bad, but later I freaked and ran away. Pretty childish, huh?" Amu asked sheepishly.

"You and my brother?" Utau asked. Again Yuki and Utau exchanged a look. All the charas, except Rin, burst into giggles.

"Amu and Ikuto, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Anokoku chanted. Ii then joined in along with Ran and Aimi. Amu scowled.

"It was a serious moment for me! It was my first kiss." She said flushing. "After that night, Miki's egg appeared. Tell me, is there a connection?" Amu asked. Yuki didn't say anything at first, so Utau spoke up first.

"Amu, when we had to erase your memories, we had to destroy three parts of your heart." She said. Amu looked at her two friends in confusion. None of that made any sense.

"What?" Was the only thing that Amu could ask. Yuki nodded.

"The three things that made you who you are." Yuki pointed at Su. "She made up your faith in yourself to change and be different, regaining your memories of your charas." Yuki explained. Utau nodded towards Ran.

"Ran made up your friendship and your desire to spend time with the people you care about, making you remember about Yuki and the rest of us." Utau said. It suddenly dawned on Amu. Her charas only appeared to her whenever she rediscovered herself. Amu couldn't utter a word.

"Amu, you never remembered Ikuto, because he wasn't a friend. He was something else, something much more." Yuki said softly. Amu wordlessly stood up and retrieved the journal under her mattress. She held it up to Ran and Su.

"Does this…?" She trailed off. Ran and Su nodded. Yuki and Utau looked at her curiously. Amu had a pretty good idea on what the journal held. With a shaky hand, she opened it up to the first page, and read out loud.

_February 2, 2004_

_How can I explain this feeling? I don't know what is going on, I'm so lost. The night when Utau sang the song and turned so many eggs into X-eggs was the night in which Yuki first character transformed with Mai. How can I even start to describe it. Yuki was breathtaking, so beautiful. Her voice was like several bells, making sweet music._

_Ikuto was also a sight to behold. Never had I realized how gentle he was, how lonely. His music filled my whole body. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time, the real him, not the jerk I thought he was. He was looking at Yuki as if she was his world. So much love, but why, why did it hurt me? I'm so confused and scared. This feeling struck me so hard and when I was least expecting it._

_After crying my eyes out, I realized that I had feelings for him. I've had them buried deep inside me. How stupid, I'm hurting for a guy who sees me as his enemy. _

Amu didn't bother to look up at the expressions of Utau and Yuki. She skimmed through every page, reading a few lines. All of them were about him.

_I made him cookies today, I actually had the nerve to give them to him. I didn't wait for him to say anything, I was too nervous…_

Another page.

_I dreamed about him, it seemed so real. I swear my heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. Ran wouldn't leave me alone about it and…_

Another page.

_Just looking at his eyes is enough. They are so deep, so full of thoughts and bottled up emotions. Sometimes I wish what he was thinking. There just has to be someone else behind that smirk. I really…_

Another page.

_I can't really say that I'm glad to finally be friends with him. I want to be something more, I don't know, I just want to be by his side and…_

Another page.

_The night he slept in my room must've have been one of my best nights. I woke up in the morning and found him sleeping in my bed. He's so peaceful when he sleeps, sometimes I wonder what he dreams about, I actually hope that…_

Another page.

_Maybe I should tell him how I feel, it couldn't be so bad. No, he likes Yuki, it'll only make look like an idiot…_

Amu flipped to the last pages and saw that on one page she had been crying. Amu ran a finger on the faded words where the tears must've fallen.

_Ikuto is gone. He left with Yuki to America. My heart is too broken up to even handle this clearly. Did he go because he loved her too much to let her go? I can't even write, this hurts too much. Why? Why did I ever fall in love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi?_

Amu shut the journal shut as she buried her face in her hands. Her heart was pounding, beating so fast as she remembered. Amu looked up in time to see Miki bursting from her egg. She rubbed her eyes and stared up at all of them. Amu stared into her large blue eyes. Everything came together with a small _click_.

"Ikuto…" Amu said. She jumped to her feet, her heart swelling at the familiar feeling. "I remember him. Ikuto…I love him."

* * *

_**End Part Six: Amu, In Peace**_

_**Next Part Seven: Ikuto, At Last**_


	57. Enough Is Enough

_**I received wonderful reviews from certain people, and I sincerely thank you. It's your reviews that make me want to keep writing. To those who take time off of their hands to read my story, thank you also. **_

* * *

_**Part Seven: Ikuto, At Last**_

_**Chapter 57: Enough Is Enough**_

When Amu finally went upstairs with Yuki, Ikuto went to Utau's room. He found Scott and his sister in deep conversation. Scott took one look at Ikuto's expression and smirked.

"I said no, Scott." Ikuto said, shutting the door. Ikuto was a little relieved that Amu finally regained her memories of her friends. He wondered if she'll ever remember who he was. What bothered Ikuto was that Scott was getting a little too close to Amu for his own good.

"Come on Ikuto, you need an incentive, I'm sure you'll want to help her remember who you are." Scott said. Ikuto frowned slightly.

"Not your way, stay away from her." Ikuto answered. Scott had offered the idea of Ikuto getting close to Amu. To get close to her, and make her like him again, then maybe Amu would regain her memories of Ikuto. The last thing Ikuto wanted to do was to make Amu feel uncomfortable, so he refused. So Utau convinced Scott to try to win Amu over, hoping Ikuto would try to step in. Ikuto didn't like that idea at all…

"You can already see that she likes me. Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Scott asked. Ikuto didn't say anything.

"Oh come on Ikuto, she doesn't know who are. You are a part of her. You can't possibly sit back and hope that Amu would remember on her own." Utau said. Ikuto wasn't listening. He was thinking about Amu. So many years, it has been too long.

"I don't want her to think I'm some freak." Ikuto said as he sprawled on the floor of his sister's room. Scott stretched as he jumped on Utau's bed.

"Amu seems like a very stubborn person, she'll at first try to refuse any sudden feeling that appears. She tries too hard to fight against her heart." Utau said. "Feeling like those don't just disappear."

"Nice try…" Ikuto said. Utau gave a frustrated sigh as she sat on the floor. She listened to her ipod. Ikuto was fighting the urge to burst into Yuki's room and tell Amu everything that was on his mind. After a long while of doing nothing. Ikuto left the room. He stopped at Yuki's door. After thinking twice about the situation, he decided to leave it be. He was about to go to his room when he caught Amu's voice.

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked in confusion.

"Amu, you don't remember some vital memories yet, don't jump to any conclusions until you regain them all." Yuki said. Ikuto wondered what they were talking about. He placed a hand on the door and leaned closer.

"I have my memories. I know who my charas are, I remember my friends and all of the good times, I remember when you left and all the pain that lasted for six years. I even remember when I was captured by those children." Amu replied.

"No, Amu, you don't understand. You see, what if you liked someone before your memories were erased?" Yuki asked. Now Ikuto understood, Amu must've said something about Scott. Even if Amu couldn't remember who she really was in love with, Ikuto was still filled with a hot burning in the pit of his stomach…he was jealous.

"Did I like someone? I don't recall any of it, I thought I liked Tadase, but that turned out to be a bust." Amu said. Ikuto really shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it.

"You just never now the outcome of things." Yuki replied.

"Are you worried about Utau? She likes him too right?" Amu asked. Ikuto had to smile slightly at that one.

"What? No that's ridiculous, they are only good friends." Yuki replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Amu asked. Yuki sighed.

"You'll see…" Ikuto went to his room and shut the door. Yoru was staring at Ikuto curiously.

"Nya, what are you going to do?" He asked. Ikuto looked out the open window for a few seconds. He hated to admit that Scott was right, that Ikuto wanted Amu for himself. He skillfully jumped out the window into the black cool night.

* * *

Ikuto was told by Utau where Amu was currently working. As he walked down the sidewalk toward the florist shot, Ikuto shifted the flowers carefully so he wouldn't bruise the small petals. Yoru followed faithfully behind as Ikuto entered the store.

"Do you think she'll like them, nya?" Yoru asked. Ikuto shushed him. Just the day before Ikuto was a little annoyed at Scott for crossing the line. He had spotted Amu rollerblading at a park where she went with Kukai and Yaya. He was sitting in a tree, enjoying the day, watching her. That's when Scott appeared.

Ikuto had warned him, yet Scott chose not to listen. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but when he saw Scott grabbing Amu by the hips, he almost tore Scott's arms off. Finally, after watching them for a while, Ikuto took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Scott answered.

"You are seriously making things worse for yourself." Ikuto said in a low voice. Scott gave a smug smile as he turned and looked at Ikuto. So he knew where Ikuto was hiding, he was worse than his sister when she's having one her bad days.

"I won't stop, not until you become a man and claim her yourself." Scott replied. Ikuto gave a dark smile.

"I'll get you back one day." Ikuto said.

"Seriously, you'll thank me instead."

"I'll get this one, Amu, don't worry." A girl's voice called. She then appeared at the counter and smiled at him. "Good afternoon, sir." Ikuto beckoned her to lean closer. The girl leaned in curiously.

"I heard that Amu Hinamori works here." Ikuto whispered. The girl nodded.

"Yes, do you need her?" Ikuto shook his head. He gently placed the blue roses on the counter. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"What's your name?" Ikuto asked.

"Jane Tovar." The girl replied. Ikuto leaned a little closer.

"Can you do me a favor, Jane? You see, I want Amu to have these and I want her to meet me somewhere." Ikuto said. Jane inclined her head a little bit.

"And where is that?" She asked. Ikuto pulled out a card for her to see.

"Just give this to her, she'll know where to go." He said. Jane gave a small smile.

"Are you her boyfriend?" She asked. Ikuto smirked.

"Let her answer that one."

* * *

Ikuto watched from the treetops as Amu timidly approached the gates to the carnival. He smiled in spite of himself. She was obviously scared of dark scary places. He decided to have some fun.

"Hey Ikuto! This isn't funny, where are you?" Amu called out to him. Ikuto silently landed on the ground, but he stepped on a twig, snapping it. Amu whirled around.

"Ikuto?" Amu called weakly. Ikuto approached her from behind. He saw Amu shudder. He was standing right behind her, then suddenly jumped to a tree as she turned around again. He approached her again and this time he grabbed her shoulders.

"GAH!" Amu cried out in terror. Ikuto tried to suppress his laughter, but Amu wasn't stupid. She glared at him in anger.

"I'm glad to see that you made it." Ikuto whispered. Amu blushed and then started to walk away. Ikuto was going to let her get away that easily.

"That wasn't funny!" Amu cried angrily. Ikuto caught her arm. Suddenly, all of the lights of the carnival turned on. He could see the faint blush on her cheeks and how her golden eyes sparkled.

"I was just having a little fun." He said, smirking. Amu scowled.

"Oh, so scaring me is fun? You are such a jerk." Amu hissed as she tried to walk away again. Ikuto suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Amu started to struggled. He decided to take her to the Ferris wheel first. It was one of his personal favorites.

"It's been a long time since you've been here. Let's see if you remember any of it." He said as he walked. Amu was kicking her legs as well.

"Put me down! What do you think your doing?!" She cried. Ikuto set her down and she gave a huff. Ikuto smirked as he walked toward the Ferris wheel.

"Come on." He said as he easily jumped into a seat. He saw Amu hesitating as the ride took him up high. She was almost a speck. As the ride brought him back down, he reached out for her. Amu took hold of his hand and he heaved her unto the seat. They rode to the top again.

"It's beautiful." Amu said gasping in wonder. Ikuto was glad that she was enjoying herself. All the times he's been on the ride and none of them made him love it as much as that night. Amu was by his side, and it almost felt right.

"I always come here. It's a great place to clear your head." Ikuto said as he stared at he town. They sat together in silence, just watching the scenery. Ikuto had so many things he wanted to say. They were together, alone. Maybe she'll understand if he told her that he was supposed to be the man she was in love with. No, that'll only scare her, confuse her. He turned to look at her, and saw that she was staring at him with curiosity.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, giving a smug smile. He watched as Amu gave a faint blush. She frowned as she looked away.

"No, your huge head is in the way, that's all." Amu said a little angrily. Ikuto smiled inwardly as he jumped from the ride. He glanced up at Amu who had a confused expression on her face. He quickly stopped the ride. He saw Amu's face turn to pure horror. How cute.

"If you want to get down, you're going to have to jump." Ikuto called. He watched in amusement as Amu grew angry again.

"Are you crazy?! I'll get killed!" Amu shouted down at him. Ikuto gave another smirk. Teasing Amu was so much fun. She looked troubled.

"I'll catch you. Jump." He replied. He enjoyed watching her struggle. She stood up and held a pole. Then she just stared at the ground. She didn't do anything for several minutes. Ikuto sighed as he called to her again.

"I'm getting old down here."

"Shut up!" Amu hollered. He then saw Amu close her eyes and jump. Ikuto quickly character changed as he jumped. He caught her in his arms half way. He landed effortlessly on the ground. He changed back.

"That's wasn't so bad." Ikuto said. He set Amu down, but she seemed to dizzy to stand up by herself. She held on to him until she regained her composure.

"You have some nerve!" Amu cried. He ignored her as he led her away. Amu didn't stay angry for long. Ikuto took her to almost every ride in the carnival. She seemed to caught up in her enjoyment to remember that she was still mad at him. Ikuto walked passed the teacups when Amu suddenly spoke up.

"I remember when Yuki was with us. We could barely fit in that thing." Amu said. Ikuto leaned on the rail and stared across at it. So she remembered that night. It was the night in which Yuki spoke about loving someone, now he knew what she meant.

"Yeah, that's when she gave that whole speech on love or whatever." He said a little casually. Maybe Amu remembered some of it.

"Hm, I don't remember that. How odd." Amu said. Never mind…

"Really? It was the same night Yuki's charas go into that fight." He said as they started walking. Amu looked confused.

"The only reason why I remember is because Yuki was there and of course I remember Rin and Anokoku's incident. I don't recall talking about love." Amu gazed at him, but he didn't look at her. Amu didn't remember anything about love? Now he was absolutly sure that she loved him. So could it be that there was still a chance that she will regain her memories.

"Could it be…?" He trailed off.

"About the roses…thanks." Amu suddenly said. Ikuto put the thought out of his mind as he turned to her. He smirked.

"I just wanted to make sure that I was still on your mind." He said. Her cheeks flushed pink again. Ikuto took her to the Merry-Go-Round. It was the perfect place to spend the last bit of time they had together. The rooftop of the ride was rotating slowly along with the ride. Ikuto got on top of it and then helped Amu up. They laid on their backs and watched the stars rotate in circles. The breeze was soothing.

"Tell me, how was it like in America?" Amu asked. Out of all the things she could ask, she's wants to talk about the most painful of things. What can he say, that every day he was away from her was a living hell? That he almost took the first flight back to Japan? That life without her was even more lonelier than before?

"Meaningless. I tried to distract myself with music, trying to build up the courage to come back. I missed this old place." He finally said. Amu turned her head to the side and looked at him curiously. He was using all of his will power to not do anything that would spoil the moment.

"Why did you leave in the first place? Was it Yuki?" Amu asked. Ikuto let out a humorless chuckle. She still thinks that he had feelings for Yuki? Amu really couldn't see, could she. Wasn't his feelings clear? He was getting tired of his little façade.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just wanted to get away from a few things. Now I think I'm ready." He replied. Amu looked bewildered. He was ready, ready to take it to the next step. What if Amu never regained her memories? Then what? He shouldn't wait, he couldn't wait.

"Ready for what?" Amu asked. Ikuto didn't answer her right away. Obviously he wasn't going to tell Amu that she was the reason why he left. He decided to change the subject.

"So how are things with Scott?" Ikuto teased. He saw Amu clench her teeth in annoyance. Good, at least she wasn't going to pressure him on the subject.

"How do you know about him?" Amu asked acidly. He yawned and didn't answer. Amu was obviously growing impatient. He bit back a smile. "You are so annoying!"

"I heard Utau talking about it." He added casually. A lie of course, Utau wouldn't mind if she comes across an irritated Amu. Amu growled.

"I'm over that, guys are just stupid." She said. Ikuto smirked slightly.

"That's not fair." He said as he placed his hands over his head. He saw that Amu rolled her eyes.

"It's the truth, they are so confusing." She told him. He didn't take his eyes off the stars. Guys were confusing? Girls had these bipolar hormones that drove guys up the wall. He should now, he has a sister, and has lived with Yuki for six agonizing years.

"No, they are just misunderstood." They didn't speak much after that. He noticed that Amu was falling asleep. He was about to tell her that they should leave until the carnival lights turned off. They were left in absolute darkness.

"Perfect…" Amu muttered. He couldn't see her. His mind was racing. What if Amu never regained her memories of him? Would he be able to make her fall in love with him again? Ikuto finally realized something, he wasn't really patient. Enough is enough. He slowly shifted his position from laying down, to sitting up. "Ikuto?" Amu asked. Ikuto stopped her before she sat up.

"Hold still. Don't move." He said in a low whisper. Amu did what he told her. He hovered over her, and hoped that he wouldn't make a mess of things. He placed a hand just above her head as he leaned down towards her. Their noses touched before he finally pressed his lips against hers. He fought back the urge to hold her. He worried that Amu would freak out, but instead, she responded almost immediately.

He felt her fingers running softly through his hair. How many times had he dreamed of this? She smelled sweet, almost like strawberries. He lightly brushed his fingers against her shoulders, touching skin. It was so soft and smooth that it sent in electric shock through his fingers. He tried hard to keep his lips only on her mouth, though his will was slowly weakening.

"Amu! Amu, where are you?" Su cried from within the darkness. Damn…Amu went rigid as she pushed him off. Ikuto didn't have a chance to tell her something as she jumped off the roof. He needed to tell her.

"Amu-" Ikuto called out.

"Sorry, I think I should go." Amu quickly cut him off. He watched as she took hold of her charas and run off. He cursed at himself. Yoru approached and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, nya." Ikuto merely rubbed his eyes as he laid back down. Yoru sprawled against his stomach. They both stared at the stars.

"Nya, it's going to be different now, isn't it?" Yoru asked. Ikuto didn't reply.


	58. Contract

_**I enjoy writing. ^_^ That's what's up.**_

_**Chapter 58: Contract**_

Ikuto opened his eyes and saw that the sky was getting lighter. He sat up and as he did so, Yoru rolled off his stomach and hit his head his head on the rooftop of the Merry-Go-Round. Yoru rubbed his head.

"Nya, that hurt." He complained. Ikuto looked around.

"I fell asleep." He said jumping off the ride. He made his way to the apartment. Yoru clung on to him out of pure laziness.

"I'm hungry, nya!" He said.

Ikuto arrived at the apartment just when the sun was rising. He found Yuki preparing breakfast with Souko. His mother gave him a reproachful look.

"Ikuto, I would really appreciate it if you let me know that you will stay out. I was worried that something might have happened to you." She said. Ikuto leaned against the counter.

"I just lost track of time." He said. Yuki rolled her eyes as she placed some scones in a small bowl. Yoru whisked one away in time to dodge one of Yuki's swatting hands. Yoru snickered has he stuffed his mouth.

"Why not get your own place and solve the problem. You have enough money saved up that you wouldn't have to work." Yuki said. Souko was preparing French toast and Yuki took out some eggs.

"Nah, too lazy." Ikuto said. Souko let out small laugh. Yuki shook her head. Pretty soon the kitchen was filled with the delicious smells of breakfast. He helped Yuki set the table and as they did so, Yuki broached a topic he seriously wanted to avoid.

"So this 'going out' with Amu, how'd it go?" Yuki asked. Ikuto faced her. He stared her down, then shrugged.

"It really doesn't concern you." He finally told her. Yuki scowled.

"A simple 'I don't want to talk about it' would have suffice." She growled. They heard Scott coming down, Utau followed a few minutes after. He noticed a strange mood between the two. Utau didn't seem take notice of Scott, and not once did Scott utter a single word. Ikuto turned to Yuki for an explanation.

"This Jane Tovar came with Amu the other day. She and Scott got a little close, but Utau didn't seem to like her. When Amu left, Jane stayed and they sort of got hooked. You weren't here." Yuki whispered. Jane Tovar? Was she that same girl that worked with Amu?

"They're dating?" Ikuto asked. Yuki nodded. As they ate breakfast, Anokoku and Yoru were fighting for the last scone. When the charas weren't looking, Zeke took it and ate. Ii ratted him out, and there was an all out war. Rin ate by herself, as Mai, Aimi, and El watched.

"So where were you Ikuto?" Souko asked. Ikuto felt everyone's eyes on him. Ikuto shrugged once more.

"No where special, I just fell asleep in the park." He casually lied. He heard Yuki sigh as Utau frowned at him. When they finished, Ikuto sprawled out on the couch and watched the clouds rolling past the sky from the window. Scott was playing his videogames with Yuki who was sipping the last bit of milk she had in her glass. The day was boring.

"Not today Maya, I'm not in the mood." Utau was talking on her cell phone. "Just reschedule it for next week, don't freak." Ikuto's eyes became heavy. He hadn't gone much sleep last night, it was catching up to him. That wasn't the only thing. He wanted to see Amu again, but she was probably too scared to approach him now. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it." Scott said getting up. They heard a girl's voice and Yuki sighed. Ikuto watched Scott come in with the same he saw at the flower shop. She had a huge grin on her face and she was beaming up at Scott.

"I couldn't wait to see you again." Jane said. Utau ignored the pair as she flipped through a magazine, her eyes dull.

"Yeah, well, I tend to do that to a lot of people." Scott said as he gave a smug smile. Jane's green eyes landed on Ikuto. She frowned for a minute, then her eyes lit up.

"I know you! You're that Ikuto Tsukiyomi that Amu has been having trouble with. Trust me, that girl does not know what to do, she's so innocent." Jane laughed. Ikuto placed his hands behind his head.

"Is that so?" He asked. Jane nodded.

"Oh yes. She was so nervous when she had to meet you." She replied. Ikuto didn't say anything else as Jane sat down beside Scott as he continued to play his sister. She leaned against his shoulder, a look of pure content on her face. Ikuto turned his back to them.

After a while, Scott and Yuki decided to stop playing. Jane and Scott stood up.

"Let me change real quick." He said going upstairs. Jane watched him leave and then turned to Yuki.

"He's such a great guy. He's also very funny. He told me how you once shot him with a paintball gun, he was bared chest." Jane said smiling. Yuki gave a small smile.

"Yeah, he's changed a lot." Yuki said putting up the game system. Jane wasn't the only one who looked curious, Ikuto turned to look at them, and Utau shifted her eyes to them.

"Really?" Jane asked. Yuki nodded.

"Back in America he always kept to himself. He was actually a lot meaner and serious. He started to change ever since he came here. I don't know, maybe he came across something or someone that made him see differently." Yuki said.

"Don't tell those asinine stories about me." Scott suddenly said as he jumped down the stairs. Yuki glared.

"Well, I think they're worth telling." She said. That's when her cell phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" She answered. Ikuto spotted Aimi floating around Yuki. Aimi was looking at him, pointing at the phone, then at herself. Ikuto didn't get what she meant, then he realized that it was Amu on the other side. Aimi and Amu had a striking resemblance.

"Don't worry about it. Ikuto must've have held you out until late. He came home around dawn. Do you want me to bash him for you?" Yuki joked. So he was right, it was Amu on the other line. There came a sudden sharp cry from Amu's side, making Yuki wince.

"Gee, my bad, I was only kidding. Did Ikuto do something to you?" Yuki asked in a serious tone. Yuki flashed Ikuto a warning glance. Jane and Scott stayed to listen. Yuki's expression turned to worry.

"Amu, what's got you all wound up?" Yuki asked a little concerned. Ikuto knew all to well that Amu was still freaking out about the previous night. He wished he could say that he regretted kissing her, but he wasn't. It was one of the best things that ever happened in his life. Ikuto felt weary as he closed his eyes.

"Um, okay, I'll be over in a few minutes. Hang on." Yuki said. She suddenly turned to Ikuto. "Ikuto, you should get some sleep, you've been out all night. I'm talking to Amu, you didn't keep her up all night either right?" Yuki asked. Ikuto looked at her.

"No, I _would_ have kept her all night if I could." He said smirking slightly. Yuki rolled her eyes. Yuki picked her glass of milk up from the floor.

"Sorry Amu, Ikuto is being stupid-Hey! Give me back my milk!" Yuki cried as Scott took her milk and started to chug it down. Yuki tried to reach for it and nearly fell over. Scott finally returned it to her, grinning. "Sorry, that was Scott, those guys are picking on me. Well, anyway, guess who's here." Yuki said. She looked at Jane who took hold of the cell phone.

"Hey Amu!" Jane cried cheerfully. She stopped for a moment as Amu answered.

"I'm here with Scotty. You were right, he is something!" She laughed again. Jane winked in Scott's direction; he returned it. Yuki took her cell phone back.

"Well, I'll catch you later. I'm on my way." Yuki said. She hung up and dashed upstairs. After a minute, she bounded downstairs.

"I'll give you a ride, there's nothing here to do." Utau said getting up. Yuki didn't complain as the two of them left the apartment. Later Scott and Jane also left, leaving Ikuto alone. His mother also went out. He couldn't stay in the apartment all on his own doing nothing. He decided to go to the park, taking his violin with him.

At the park, Ikuto carefully took out his father's old violin. He missed his father, he wondered what might have happened to him. He slowly ran the bow across the four strings, producing a smooth melody. A personal favorite of his. When he played his violin, he was caught up in the moment and music, losing track of both time and of his surroundings.

He played song after song, melody after melody. When he played the last notes of the last song, he heard someone clap from behind. He turned around and saw a middle-age man, probably even older, sitting on a bench.. He was wearing a suit and had a briefcase sitting across his lap.

"I'm terribly sorry, but when I heard that sweet music, I couldn't help but feel captivated. Young man, are you from some type of orchestra?" The man asked. Ikuto placed his violin back in its case.

"I did once, in America." Ikuto said. The man had dark brown eyes and graying black hair. He grinned.

"My name is Timothy Reed, I'm a director of a record studio not far from town. I want to offer you a possession in the music business." He said. Ikuto strapped the violin to his back.

"No, I've had enough contracts to last me a while." Ikuto replied. He turned to leave, but Mr. Reed called out to him.

"Please, wait! Never had I crossed someone as you. So dedicated to music. I'm not doing it for the money, I just think that your music will influence a lot of people. Think about it, sharing that music with the world. I once played in an orchestra myself, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He said. Ikuto turned to him. The man's eyes seemed sincere, welcoming.

"I'm not too sure." Ikuto said.

"Come, my boy, come. Let me show you something. What's your name again?" He asked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He answered. He followed the man out of the park.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to go solo." Utau said. She had called him in order to tell him something, but he told her that he signed a contract before she could speak.

"I have a lot of time on my hands. It's worth a try." He said. Utau sighed.

"You'll hate living the high life." She said. Ikuto was on his way home.

"I asked for my identity to not be revealed, and they agreed. That Reed guy didn't seem so bad." He said. He watched as Yoru floated on ahead.

"Yeah, but most of the time it doesn't work." Utau said. Ikuto knew that was a possibility, but he quite frankly didn't care, it would just make life a little easier.

"Whatever, what did you want to tell me?" He asked turning toward their street.

"Are you almost home?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you'll see." She replied and hung up. Ikuto arrived at the apartment and entered. He walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Amu. She was nervously rocking on her heels, blushing fiercely. Yuki had a smile on her lips, and Utau seemed smug.

"Ikuto…" Amu trailed off. Ikuto wasn't expecting her to be there. He figured she'd stay away for a few days. Her eyes sought the floor as she shifted anxiously.

"I thought you I scared you off." Ikuto couldn't help smirking. Amu blushed deeply again. Amu was there, standing before him. She was so beautiful, her eyes were rich in color and her hair was loose on her shoulders. He then saw her, Miki peeked from behind Amu. The last chara. With Miki, Amu would have recovered all of her remaining lost memories.

"Ikuto, I remember everything now." Amu said smiling, her eyes so full of love.


	59. Hole

Mewtwo goes to the fridge.

Mewtwo: Hey! Who took my cake?

Scott: You mean the one with the strawberries and cream?

Mewtwo: Yes.

Scott: I ate it.

Mewtwo: I'm going to make you wish you hadn't.

Scott: What are you going to do, meow?

Mewtwo suddenly teleports a Tentacruel.

Scott: Oh holy Jesus.

The Tentacruel falls on him and starts to choke him with his tentacles.

Scott: No! Get him off! Satan! Satan!

Mewtwo: I told you so.

* * *

_**Chapter 59: Hole**_

Yoru joyfully went to Miki and started to float around her, watching her. Miki turned pink. Ikuto almost couldn't believe it. He didn't pay attention to Yuki and Utau who had left the kitchen. Amu bit her lip as she started pacing.

"It's been a long time." Amu said a little sheepishly. Ikuto walked to her.

"Too long." He said. Amu didn't look at him. Ikuto restrained himself from taking hold of her that instant. He waited for six years, what was another few seconds?

"I'm sorry, if I ever caused you any trouble for not remembering, I hope you'll forgive me?" She said. Amu was seriously apologizing?

"Amu, you are so dense." Ikuto said laughing slightly. Amu suddenly glared at him. The tension broke, making things easier for the both of them.

"I'm trying to make up for things here! The least you can do is shut up and listen!" She cried. Ikuto leaned towards her. She didn't move, instead she stepped closer.

"I'm all ears." He said smirking. Amu rolled her eyes.

"You know what, just forget it." She said. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She gave a small sigh as she held on tightly. He slid an arm around her waist and then ran his fingers through her hair with his other hand.

"I'm curious, how long have you've been waiting for this moment?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked up at him. She then thought it over.

"For quite some time. I started to like you whenever I heard you playing your violin." She said. "The night you helped us when Utau turned those eggs into X-eggs." Ikuto remembered that night. He hadn't noticed Amu much back then.

"Amu…" Ikuto said. She leaned towards him again. Their noses were touching.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Don't you think that's a little cliché?" Ikuto suddenly said, ruining the moment. Amu stepped away from him, flushing in both annoyance and embarrassment. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, when did you start having feelings for me? Is it better than mine?" She asked. Ikuto started to play with her hair. Twirling the strands of her hair with his fingers. Amu had a faint blush on her cheeks, she looked so cute, even if she was irritated.

"The night when you went to talk to Yuki's father when she was kidnapped. It had rained so hard that you invited me to stay in your room. You had gotten a cold and I slept with you in order to keep you warm." He said. She laced her fingers together with his.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that little detail."

"I started thinking about things. I had realized that Yuki wasn't really who I was looking for. I was new at the stuff, it was so confusing. I finally noticed you, and it just took off from there." He said shrugging. Amu raised her eyebrows.

"Really? That's not half as good as mine." She said.

"Yes it is, seeing me play the violin for the first time? Come on, you can do better than that." Ikuto teased. Amu gave a small laugh.

"I guess we'll never be as good as Tadase and Yuki." She said smiling.

"No, we're better." He replied. He kissed her deeply. Amu clung on to his shirt tightly. Ikuto had never been this happy before. His life had been so full of confusion and misery that he never thought he'd ever feel happy again. So much time he spent living alone, being misunderstood. Now Amu was finally here. They were together.

They broke apart when they heard a chortle of laughter. They turned to all of the charas, and it was all of them; Yuki's, Utau's, Amu's, and Ikuto's. The ten charas continued to laugh.

"_Finally_!" Ran cried out.

"Yes, it's been such a long time. How many years? Six?" Anokoku asked. More laughter. Amu groaned.

"They'll never let me live it down." She whispered.

"Ah, love! It was all my doing you know, the angel of love!" El cried out.

"Oh, you never did anything!" Ii cried pulling at her wings. Amu tried to shoo them away.

"Go on, little pests! Don't you know how to respect other peoples' privacy?" She asked. Aimi let out a small giggle. Amu turned to her little counterpart. Aimi tried to stifle her laughter.

"You blame us for spying, when Utau and Yuki have been eavesdropping from the stairs." Let out a new set of giggles.

Ikuto gave a small smile as Amu stomped toward the stairs.

"Amu, you're done talking?" Yuki asked casually.

"Nice try…"

* * *

Fall had finally arrived. Ikuto was practically spending half of his time with Amu and the rest of his time with family and friends, not to mention going to work at the studio. Only after a few weeks, his music was a hit and he really didn't think it be all that important…guess he was wrong.

Another thing was that Amu was preparing for her first semester of college, along with Tadase and Yuki who finally decided to settle things. Yuki had flown back to America with Tadase in order to set things straight with her parents; she was staying in Japan for good. Scott still hadn't left, he once said that he wanted to stay a while longer before leaving. He and Jane were still dating.

Utau flew to Germany in order to do some performances, she's been gone from the house more often than usual. Amu had worried over it once, however, Yuki had told her that Utau just wanted to be left alone. Everything else seemed to be the same.

Ikuto watched Amu as she prepared all of her things for her classes that were starting the following day. He was laying on her bed as she frantically searched for a book she had misplaced.

"I honestly can't believe I lost it the day before class starts." Amu said in exasperation.

"Do you want me to help?" Ikuto said sitting up. Amu got on her knees and looked under her desk.

"No, no. I don't want you to touch anything. What if you lose something?" She asked. Ikuto laid back down and placed his hands under her pillows.

"I find that highly impossible." Ikuto replied, but Amu ignored him. He then felt something. He pulled out a journal from under her pillow. "What's this?" He asked opening to the first page.

"No!" Amu cried as she jumped on him. She snatched it away. They were in a very promising position, but Amu wasn't paying attention to that either. "This is something very sacred to me. Do not read it." She said. Ikuto smirked.

"If you tell me no, I'll do it either way." He said. Amu took a deep breath as she shifted in order to lay beside him. She threw an arm over his chest.

"I'll kill you." She threatened. He kissed her forehead and then spotted a book laying in the corner of her room. It was an Advanced Calculus math book.

"Are you sure you looked for it everywhere?" He asked. Amu nodded.

"Yes, in almost every corner." She said.

"Every corner?" He asked. Amu looked up him, frowning.

"Yes, Ikuto, every corner." She said. Ikuto smirked.

"Is it by any chance an Advanced Calculus book?" Amu looked up at him in confusion.

"Yes, how do you know?" She asked. Ikuto nodded to the one corner in her room.

"There it is right there." He said. Amu followed his gaze and let out sigh.

"Out of all the places!" She cried.

"I found it without moving from this bed, admit it, I'm amazing." He said. Their time, however, was becoming less and less. Now that Amu was in college, she spent most of her time studying for tests, reading chapters, and taking notes on the internet. If they ever did get a chance to get together, they would go out, just the two of them. They were taking a walk in the park when they decided to take a small break.

"College is killing me." Amu said. Ikuto laid down on the bench, laying his head on her lap. She started to stroke his hair. Yoru and her charas had floated of playing and laughing.

"Deal with it." Ikuto said. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your support, you are a very reliable boyfriend."

"I appreciate it." He smirked. Amu leaned down and kissed him.

"Aw, the lovebirds." Came a voice. Yuki and Tadase were walking towards them. Amu smiled.

"Hey guys."

"We didn't think you'd be here." Tadase said. Ikuto shrugged.

"We go everywhere." He said. Yuki sat down on the grass next to the bench. Tadase took her side as Amu turned to them slightly.

"What have you two been up to?" She asked. Yuki smiled. Ikuto saw Tadase's and Yuki's charas floating nearby. Kiseki and Rin floated side by side in silence, staring into the woods, a grim expression on their faces.

"We just got back from the zoo, it was really fun actually. I got to hold a monkey." Yuki grinned. "He tried to shove a mango in my mouth." Amu looked down at Ikuto.

"Why can't we do something like that?" She asked. Ikuto looked away from the charas for a brief moment.

"I can be very lazy, remember." He said. Amu shook her head.

"Why did I ever fall in love with you?" She asked smiling slightly. Ikuto stared up at her.

"For my boyish good looks." He replied. Yuki scoffed.

"Are you kidding?" Yuki asked sarcastically. Ikuto didn't have time to answer since a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air. They all jumped, but Yuki was the first to recover.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. Yuki then sprinted toward the direction of the scream. Tadase ran after her.

"Yuki! You don't just run off like that! Yuki!" He cried. Amu stood with Ikuto right behind. Ikuto stopped as they saw a young woman about his age, cowering on the ground. He looked up at the thing that had attacked her. He had no idea what it was. It was black with red hideous eyes. The small little body was covered in a black aurora. It's mouth was shut tight with stitches; making it more ominous looking. The little black figure had a hole in the center of its body.

"Oh my goodness!" Amu cried out in horror. None of them had seen anything like it. The woman turned to them, her eyes wide with fear.

"Please! You have to help me!" She cried. It was a blur; they didn't see the thing move until it hit the ground. The woman had rolled out of the way in time, but they stared in silent shock as the grass beneath the figure's feet wilted and turned black in an instant. Then it shot forth a blade of black shadow at the woman.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried. He then acted quickly as he jumped and grabbed the young woman in time. He threw himself out of the way, and he and the woman landed safely away. Yuki took the chance to character transform. She twirled her scythe then held it up; she waited for the little monster to move. The young woman gasped.

"The Reaper." She whispered. Ikuto looked down at her. That's when she suddenly yelled toward Yuki.

"Quick! Reap it before it gets away!" Yuki glanced at her in confusion, but she then held the scythe tightly. She was faster then the little creature. Yuki swung her scythe and slashed the little figure in half. The scythe went through it, but then the little figure started to dissolve. It's eyes grew wide as they all watched the scythe suck it in until nothing was left. Yuki blinked.

"How?" She asked in confusion. The young woman grinned.

"You did it!" She cried. She then turned to Ikuto. She beamed as her eyes grew soft. That's when he realized that he was still holding her. He preceded to put her down but she quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him for all to see.


	60. Zars

_**Hurray! Chapter 60!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 60: Zars**_

Ikuto dropped her, literally. The young woman hit the ground with a thud. Ikuto looked up at Amu who was glaring at him with a type of fury he never saw in her before. He raised his hands up.

"Amu, you clearly saw that she kissed me." He said. Amu crossed her arms and looked away from him. He was going to have a hard time trying to get her to calm down. The young woman stood up.

"Sorry, it's just a way to show you my appreciation." She said winking. This couldn't be happening. Ikuto stepped away from her and made his way back to Amu's side. She wasn't ugly. The woman had dark blond hair, and blue eyes, though Yuki's were far more pleasant. Her skin looked soft and pale. Ikuto nodded to Tadase.

"He was in on this rescue thing too, why not kiss him?" Ikuto asked.

"No." Yuki said fiercely as she glared at Ikuto as well. Tadase sweat dropped.

"I didn't partake in anything really." He said. The woman smiled at him.

"Yes, but you still took the time to come to my aid." She said walking to him. Yuki stepped in front of him.

"I said no." She hissed. The woman stopped as she gave a small laugh. Ikuto could literally feel the animosity coming from Amu and Yuki toward the woman.

"Jealousy gives a bad image to your character." The woman said. Yuki glared at her.

"Yeah, well I honestly don't care. It's something I'm quite proud of actually, so if you want to keep your hands attached to those filthy little arms of yours, I suggest you back off. Amu might go easy on you, but I'm not so generous." Yuki growled. Tadase quickly took hold of Yuki's arm.

"So who are you, if I may ask?" He asked smiling nervously. Ikuto placed his hands on Amu's shoulders and he felt her go stiff. Girls are so over sensitive, Yuki was living proof. The young woman seemed unfazed as she smiled.

"My name is Kara Marie Prado, I came from Russia when I found out that a guy I've been searching for fled to Japan." She said. Even if Amu seemed a little pissed, she turned to Kara.

"Guy? What guy? Is he dangerous?" She asked. Kara continued to smile.

"I'm glad to see that you all still have your charas." She said, not answering the question. Ikuto, along with the rest of them, looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Yuki asked as she turned to Aimi. The small chara turned away.

"So your charas haven't told you?" Kara asked. Yuki crossed her arms.

"No."

"Pretty soon, when you start to reach adulthood, your charas go back in their eggs and disappear." Kara explained. There was a shocked silence.

"What do you mean? We won't see them again?" Amu asked a little weakly. Most of the charas looked uncomfortable. Aimi spoke up to them.

"We don't leave forever, we'll be reborn again, in another time, when you stray off your path again." She said. Kara nodded toward Ikuto.

"I'm sure it'll happen to you soon, as it did me. I had a chara, but she went back to her egg a year ago, but I can feel her, she's never gone. I'm twenty-three." She explained. Ikuto looked at Yoru who was clinging onto his shoulder. Yoru smiled sheepishly at him.

"I didn't want tell you, nya." He said. Ikuto reached and scratched his ears.

"Little fool." Ikuto whispered.

"Yeah, well this sucks then." Yuki said as she broke her transformation. Rin didn't say anything.

"We just didn't want to worry you." Mai said in an apologetic tone. Yuki gave a small sigh and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it, I sort of had that feeling. I'm sure I'm not the only one here." She said as she looked at everyone. She was right, Ikuto found himself wondering about what will happen with Yoru. Will he still be with him as the years passed? Now he knew what to expect.

"Let's not talk about what will happen, let's talk about what's going on right now." Tadase said as he placed an arm around Yuki's shoulders.

"Yeah, tell us; what was that thing?" Ikuto asked. Kara started to walk out of the woods.

"Come with me, I'll explain everything to you over a glass of lemonade."

Kara led the couples to a small neighborhood outside of town. Ikuto had tried to talk to Amu along the way, but she was still a little angry with him. She often looked at him with accusation in her eyes.

"I wasn't the one who kissed her. She kissed me." He said. Amu glared at him.

"Well you should've seen it coming. Don't you have great reflexes?" She asked sarcastically. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even like it, it felt so alien." He said. Amu didn't say anything else. Ikuto and Tadase fell back a step as the girls continued ahead of them.

"Why are girls so difficult?" Ikuto asked Tadase. He gave a small chuckle.

"You tell me, your girlfriend didn't try to amputate another person." He said. Ikuto knew that Amu was imagining the worst possible things about Kara, and himself.

They reached a small house at the end of a street. Ikuto caught sight of a girl about Amu and Yuki's age. She was shooting baskets on the driveway. The girl had her blond hair tied up in a ponytail, her bright blue eyes were fired up with determination. She did an impressive lay up. Then when she shot the ball and it rebounded off the hoop ring, she jumped and pushed the ball upward, sending it in the hoop.

"Who is she?" Yuki asked, a little impressed. Kara approached the house.

"That's my little sister. She graduated high school in the spring. She's a freak for sports." Kara said giving a cheerful smile. Did she ever stopped smiling? Kara seemed like a very happy person. The girl stopped when she caught sight of them.

"Hey, sis. Who are they?" The girl asked. Kara waved happily toward them.

"I don't know their names, but they're my friends. I'll be right back, I'm going to get some lemonade ready. Show them in." Kara cried happily as she half skipped inside the house. The girl rolled her eyes at her sister and tucked the ball underneath her arm.

"For any stupid thing that my sister did to you, I apologize. My name is Rachel Prado, we moved from Russia after I graduated from high school." She said extending her hand. Yuki was the first to take it.

"My name is Yuki Taske. Nice to meet you, I wish I could say the same for your sister." She said. Rachel shrugged.

"She probably deserves it." She said. Amu scoffed.

"She kissed my boyfriend." Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Aw, no!" Rachel groaned. "I'm terribly sorry, my sister is a little ditsy and she always does things that are highly inappropriate, but she means no harm. I worry about her, she can be a big dunce as well." Amu broke into a smile.

"Just as long as she knows the limit. I'm Amu Hinamori." She said.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu's unfortunate boyfriend." He said. Amu glared slightly at him as Rachel laughed.

"Again, sorry." She said.

"And I'm Tadase Hotori." Tadase said.

"Nice to meet all of you. So how is it that you know my sister?" Rachel as she led them in the house. When they entered, a small chara with greenish hair and eyes floated up to them. She was kicking a small soccer ball in the air. Her hair was also in a ponytail.

"That's Sakura, my chara." Rachel said. Sakura stopped kicking the ball as she turned to them.

"Hey! Glad to see there are others, I like sports!" She cried out happily. Sakura and Rachel reminded him of someone, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"We were in the park when we heard your sister screaming. She was being attacked by something. It almost looked like a chara." Yuki explained. Rachel frowned.

"How did it look exactly?" She asked. Ikuto watched as Ran, Anokoku and Sakura started to kick the ball to each other. He turned back to the conversation.

"It had a hole right on the middle of its body." Ikuto said. Rachel turned grim.

"A Zar." Rachel said. Kara suddenly appeared from around the corner with a pitcher and glasses.

"Sit down, make yourself at home!" She said smiling. Kara served them lemonade and sat down beside her sister.

"Kara, a Zar attacked you?" Rachel asked. Kara shrugged.

"It was scary, I came upon a trail that might lead to Jonas, but I was suddenly attacked by one." She said. Yuki held up her hands.

"Wait, why don't you explain to us first." Yuki said. Rachel turned to them.

"We know that charas come from the egg of our hearts, but some charas are unique than others. They hold this certain power that not many share." Rachel said. Kara quickly broke in.

"Rachel, you won't believe this, but Yuki is the Reaper! We found her, Rachel, isn't it grand?" Kara said clapping her hands with enthusiasm. Ikuto had no idea what anyone was talking about. What the heck were Zars?

"You're the Reaper?" Rachel asked Yuki. Yuki nodded, bewilderment was clear on her face.

"Yeah, and Amu is the Purifier." She said. Rachel looked like she had been hit on the head with a bat.

"The Reaper and the Purifier in the same room? That's insane!" She cried. Tadase interrupted them.

"Please explain what is going on." He said. Rachel drank from her glass and cleared her throat.

"Like I said, some charas are special. For example, Yuki's charas and Amu's charas. I'm sure Amu has a fourth chara somewhere." Rachel said. Amu nodded.

"Yeah, Yuki told me about this once. Didn't you say her name was Dia?" Amu asked Yuki.

"Yeah, she's your Navigator. We're connected in a way, Amu." Yuki replied. Rachel nodded.

"That's right. Listen, there's someone else out there that has a chara with special characteristics. We don't know how these charas come to be, but we think its hereditary." Rachel said.

"You mean passed down from generation to generation?" Tadase asked.

"Yes. A man named Jonas Cain has a chara that has strange powers when he character transforms. He has the power to do horrible things." Kara said with a small shudder.

"What kind of horrible things?" Ikuto asked. He took hold of Amu and pulled her to him. She was reluctant, but he was stronger. She turned pink with embarrassment and scowled. He knew she'd forgive him eventually, though there was no need to, since he didn't do anything wrong.

"Well, when Jonas character transforms, he has the power to separate a person from their egg. He just rips them apart, and there's no way to bring the two back together again." Rachel said a little sadly. Another shocked silence.

"Rips them apart? Why would someone do something so sick?" Yuki asked. Rachel turned to her.

"Jonas is unstable. He's not quite himself…" Rachel trailed off.

"So he's crazy?" Ikuto asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, my sister and I had been trying to track him down for months after finding out what he's capable of. Jonas wasn't always like this, before his chara hatched, he was the most innocent boy you could ever meet. However, that chara of his seems to have changed him. He's seventeen years old, about to be eighteen. I grew up with him." Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry about that." Amu said softly. Ikuto ran a finger down her cheek and he felt her shudder.

"So what happens if an egg or chara is ripped away?" Tadase asked. Kara let out a sigh.

"Well, the person would have no other reason to live. Every dream he or she had would fall to pieces." She said. Yuki spoke up.

"We had to go against these children that had their hearts sealed. I was able to return them to normal with my powers." Yuki said. Rachel gave a weak smile.

"We heard about that. My sister and I notice things that regular people don't. However, that won't work. There is no other way that we can help them. A person without their heart and egg, will later commit suicide." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Su cried. She had been listening the conversation. Rachel nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid it's true. We experienced an incident like that back in Russia. It was a young girl about fourteen. Her family found her body in the backyard of their house. She had thrown herself from the window and broke her neck." Rachel said. Ikuto felt Amu bury her head in his chest.

"This is by far the worst we've come up against." Tadase said frowning. Yuki stared at the table in deep thought.

"Aimi, you knew more about my connection with Amu, do you know anything about this Jonas, or this certain chara?" Yuki asked. Aimi sat on Yuki's shoulder.

"There is something similar to this. Amu is the Purifier, the purest of power there is. You are the Reaper, the one with the flaws. Then there's one more, the impure one, but I don't really know what its capable of." Aimi said.

"It's sort of the good and bad." Rachel said. Yuki looked at her in confusion.

"I don't understand." She said. Ikuto looked down at Amu who was clutching him tightly and he turned to Yuki.

"I do." Ikuto said. They turned to him. "It's sort of like Heaven and Hell with Sin and Forgiveness right smack in the middle." He said. Rachel grinned.

"Yes, you could put it like that. Jonas is the one who's full of the darkest of power, contrast of Amu. Amu can purify those worthy of being purified. Yuki can either reap them or grant them a second chance, hence sin and forgiveness. Jonas just takes everything they've ever lived for and destroy it in a matter of seconds." It all made sense to them now.

"You two are the key." Kara said suddenly. Amu sat up straight.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I mean is that Jonas won't be able to stop, he's connected to the two of you as well. We could probably prevent him from causing any more problems, but it won't go away. We can drive the chara away from him, but it just won't stop. When you and Yuki grow too old for your charas, your powers might be passed down, or be reborn in someone else. The two of you can probably seal that dark chara away for a few years, but it will never go away, just like yours when it's passed on." Kara explained. Yuki let out a sigh.

"This sucks." She said.

"Yes, but I rather we try to seal it away, than see people who have a chance of happiness die." Rachel said.

"There's also a risk right? We might get our charas ripped away from us if we're not careful." Ikuto said. Will he really be driven to take his own life? He found it hard to believe, but he's seen things in his life that belie his beliefs.

"There's a possibility, yes, but you have a better chance at tripping in front of a bus. Jonas mostly just attacks us, he rarely character transforms." Rachel said.

"These charas, what are they called?" Tadase asked.

"We call them Zars. Nasty little creatures. Yuki can only reap them, there's nothing else we could do about them." Rachel said. Yuki scratched her head and placed her head on the table.

"It's things like these that make me wish for a normal life." Ikuto sighed and he was serious…


	61. The Prados

_**I got an A in Physics! Yay! I will now go and do a happy dance!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 61: The Prados**_

Amu didn't utter a single word to Ikuto as they all walked from Rachel's house. Ikuto could still see Kara waving at all of them happily, yelling her good-byes. They had agreed to meet further in the week so they could talk to the others about. Another two additions to the family, or maybe it was only Rachel, she was the only one who was level headed. Amu was no longer angry, because she was filled with something else: fear.

"So you're not bothered anymore by that stolen kiss." Ikuto teased. Bad idea. Amu suddenly glared at him as she started to walk across the street. "Where are you going?" He asked going after. He merely waved at Yuki and Tadase as they walked their own way.

"Stay away. I'm trying to get my mind settled. I have classes tomorrow and you are a distraction." She called. Ikuto stopped her in her tracks as he stepped in front of her. She really was angry, not the kind when he teased her, but it was a real type of anger, with a mixture of hurt.

"At least let me walk you home." He said. Amu wordlessly continued on her way, with Ikuto not far behind.

* * *

"We just got through with those kids that Easter kidnapped, now we have to go against something more dangerous?" Scott asked. Ikuto had just finished telling him about what happened earlier that day.

"Yes, it's a real pain in the neck if you ask me." Ikuto said. He was tired. Amu hadn't talked to him at all. He didn't realize that Amu's feelings were hurt until he arrived back home and caught Yuki complaining about Kara to Utau. How she would have hated seeing Tadase kissing another girl that wasn't her. It would have been a huge blow in the gut for her, at least that's how Yuki put it.

"It seems like I have to extend my stay then." Scott said. Ikuto looked up at him.

"Do you think that's wise?" Ikuto asked. Scott immediately understood his meaning.

"I don't know, all of this wearing me down. Sometimes I just want to lock myself in my room and sleep. Actually, I think I'll do that." Scott said. He punched Ikuto's shoulder and went upstairs. Ikuto was left in the kitchen, debating on whether or not he should go see Amu. He heard Yuki come down the stairs. She served herself a glass of juice.

"I just heard from Amu that Kukai and Yaya are terminated." Yuki said.

"What?" Ikuto asked, wondering if he heard right.

"Kukai and Yaya broke up. It's so weird though, they said that their feelings were mixed up and that they finally realized that what they felt about each other was only a brotherly, sisterly feeling." Yuki shook her head.

"I always wondered what kept them together. Are any of the two upset?" Ikuto asked. Yuki shook her head again.

"Nope, they're acting as if they've been best friends for years. At least that's what Amu says." Yuki said. Amu crossed his mind again. Should he call her? At least she didn't cry to Yuki, she would have committed murder. "Speaking of Amu, did you have a fight with her, she was acting weird over the phone." Yuki asked. Ikuto now knew for sure that Yuki was very observant.

"She just got a little worked up because of what happened in the woods." Ikuto explained.

"Ah, and you didn't seem to understand her feelings. Imagine a very hot guy started to make out with Amu in front of your very eyes." Yuki said.

"You're talking stupid." Ikuto said.

"No, it's the voice of reason." Yuki said. Ikuto raised his eyebrows.

"Voice of reason?" He asked.

"Yes, Amu was obviously hurt that you kissed another girl, even if it was unintentional. What if Amu kissed a guy that wasn't you?" Yuki asked. Ikuto didn't say anything. "Think about that." Yuki went back upstairs. Ikuto quickly went to take a shower then dressed into fresh new clothes.

"Yoru, you should stay here." Ikuto said. Yoru didn't argue, instead he stretched out on the bed and let out a purr before falling asleep. Ikuto made his way to Amu's house. He climbed the tree and waited until everyone was asleep. It was really late when he jumped onto her balcony. Fortunately for him, the doors were unlocked. He quietly entered the room. He saw Amu sleeping peacefully. Ikuto approached the bed and gently laid himself down beside her.

He loved to watch her sleep. He ran his fingers down her cheek and took hold a strand of her hair. He was almost drifting off to sleep himself when Amu rolled to her side. She was facing him and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and then shot up.

"Ikuto! What are-?" Ikuto covered her mouth with his hand. He placed a finger to his lips and shushed her.

"I wanted to see how you were, you hadn't called." He said.

"Couldn't you have waited until morning? I mean really." She said rolling her eyes. "What if my parents found you?" She asked. Ikuto was too preoccupied with her hair.

"Oh well." He merely said. Amu glared at him.

"I think you should leave." She said.

"I don't want to."

"It's not if you want to or not. You really shouldn't be here." Amu said. Ikuto started to give her small butterfly kisses on her hand, arm, and shoulder. He felt her shudder.

"I'm sorry, about today." He said. Amu was silent for a moment.

"No, I shouldn't have overreacted. I was being stupid." She said. Ikuto smirked as he continued what he was doing.

"Yes you were, but I like it when you get jealous." He said. Amu growled as she turned her back to him. They were quiet for a moment.

"I was just thinking about that chara. It's hard to believe that it's lost forever. I worry that one of us might end up losing our charas." Amu said softly. Ikuto didn't know if she was still talking about the chara they saw or the fact that the charas will disappear soon.

"I guess it'll give us time to prepare for when it happens." He said.

"Yeah, but even so…" Amu trailed off. She sighed.

"I love you." He said. Amu turned and smiled a real smile.

"I know." She said as she curled up next to him. "Me too."

* * *

He heard Amu's voice talking nearby. Ikuto stretched and opened his eyes, and saw two tiny pink orbs staring back at him. Ikuto blinked.

"Good morning?" He said as Ran giggled.

"Good morning Ikuto." She said. Ikuto saw Amu sitting at her desk, talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah, he just woke up." Amu said. She smiled at him, then she froze as she turned red. "No, nothing happened." She said whispering. Yeah, as much as he wanted to…

"Who's she talking to?" Ikuto asked.

"Utau." Su replied. He knew it.

"She called and asked when we might meet with Rachel, you know the one from yesterday. Yuki told her about it." Amu said. Ikuto got out of bed and stretched once more.

"Amu's parents left for work and her little sister is at school." Miki said.

"Rachel and Kara are going to the apartment this afternoon. We should eat and then head out." Amu said after hanging up.

Ikuto could already see that Rachel and Kara had arrived. Rachel and Yuki were playing one on one basketball. He figured that Kara was inside.

"Hey guys." Amu said as they approached them. Rachel grinned.

"Have a great night?" She asked. So Yuki let her in on the situation. Amu blushed.

"I did." Ikuto replied smirking. Amu glared at him as she ignored the question.

"So where's your sister?" Amu asked; Ikuto can almost hear the edge in her voice. Yuki nodded to the apartment.

"She's inside. She's probably talking with Utau. We were waiting for you, actually." Yuki said as she shot the ball in the hoop. Sakura, Rachel's chara, was spinning her own ball on her finger.

"Who all is here?" Amu asked.

"Scott is here, don't worry, Jane isn't here. There's Yaya and Rima. Tadase will be here with Kukai soon and Nagihiko had to run a quick errand." Yuki explained as they all made their way in the house. Ikuto thought his mother's apartment had become the new HQ, so many people are going to be there; twelve to be exact.

"Hi!" Kara cried out happily. She was sitting at the dinner table, with Utau sitting as far away from her as possible. Scott was wordlessly drinking a coke while sitting on the counter, and Yaya was being Yaya.

"Ooh, Ikuto and Amu." She giggled. Amu rolled her eyes and looked at Yuki who smirked.

"It's no secret."

"Nothing is a secret here." Amu mumbled. Utau was twirling one of her pigtails. She stared across at Kara.

"Nothing can help those charas then?" Utau asked. Kara shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, they are gone forever." Kara said.

"Has there been any sign of that Jonas?" Yuki asked. Rachel sighed as she placed her basket ball down.

"Actually yes. We found a trail leading up the mountains away from the city. We just wanted to get everyone together." She explained. Utau turned to Rachel.

"How can you track someone like him down?" Utau asked.

"Our charas can somehow sense them." Rachel replied.

"Come to think of it, I did sense this strange, eerie feeling when we encountered that Zar in the woods." Mai spoke up. Ran nodded.

"Yes, we felt it too. It was so scary and cold…" Ran shivered. Ikuto caught sight of Yoru eating from a bowl of strawberries; that cat is always eating.

"If we let our guard down, then we might be the next ones to lose our charas and die." Scott said. Kara turned to him.

"Sadly, yes. That's why we have to stop them." She said. There came a knock on the door. Yuki answered the door and led Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kukai in. Twelve people and eighteen charas, Ikuto wouldn't be surprised if later in the future he became claustrophobic.

"Alright, I brought the cheese, bring on the crackers!" Kukai cried. Yuki grinned.

"This idiot is Kukai. That's Nagihiko, and you already know Tadase." Yuki introduced the rest of them. Kara suddenly got up and glided to everyone, giving them a hug.

"Now that we are all together, let us give each other the hug of friendship!" She said happily. After hugging everyone, Kara wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself. Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Ah, that's my crazy sister Kara, I'm Rachel." Rachel said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Nagihiko said as he shook her hand.

"Same here." Kukai said. "So explain to me how this Zar thing works."

Ikuto saw Rachel around more often now. It was as if she became one with Amu and Yuki, a trio. They got along great and Kara came around just to come around. It's as if Kara had a short attention span.

"Well I was at the mall the other day and-hey look a rabbit!" She had exclaimed once. Yup, Ikuto was right. Amu was in a greater mood still, she was doing extremely well in college. She was getting high marks in her math classes, making her happy. He also saw Kukai more that usual at the apartment. He mostly hung out with his sister.

Rachel had told them all she knew about the Zars and Jonas. Little by little they were preparing themselves for what was coming. Rachel had informed them that Jonas might still be in the mountains. Yuki might give them an advantage, she can get rid of those Zars.

"Well, I guess it's time. Get your camping gear ready, we are going hiking up the mountains." Rachel told all of them. Now was the time.


	62. The Cliff

_**Almost done with this one, just two more parts to go.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 62: The Cliff**_

Ikuto was walking down the aisle of the store with Amu. They were sent to buy batteries, matches, bug repellent, and anti-itch lotion for things like poison ivy and oak. Ikuto had never actually gone camping, but Rachel, along with Yaya, were very experienced.

"I've never really gone mountain climbing before. I'm anxious." Amu said as she examined different repellants. "I'll probably fall."

"I'll catch you." Ikuto replied smirking. "I've gotten you out of trouble before." Amu gave a small smile.

"I am very dangerous prone." She said. She placed a repellant in the basket and made her way to get some batteries.

"You could say that, there's a better chance of you getting struck by lightening." Ikuto said smiling slightly.

"Very funny." One evening, Ikuto, Scott, and Tadase had tried to arm a tent in the living room of the apartment. The girls had told them to practice up before they went out. It was a bad experience. Tadase couldn't get the frame put together and Scott got smacked in the face with a pole when Ikuto tried unsuccessfully to bent it in the direction he thought was right. Yuki and Amu were having the time of their lives.

They brought all kinds of stuff like sleeping bags, flashlights, rope, backpacks, water and food. Ikuto never really thought they would need all that stuff; guess he was wrong. They were all waiting in the living room for the rest of the gang to arrive. Scott bounded down the stairs. He quickly took off his shirt in front of everyone to see. Yuki, who was drinking a glass of water, choked.

"S-Scott!" She coughed. Amu covered her eyes and giggled, Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You do not just strip yourself in front of people!" Yuki cried.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry." Scott said as he quickly put on a white short sleeved shirt. "I have to stop Jane before she gets here. I don't want her to come." He said. Utau came downstairs in shorts and a top. She placed her backpack next to the others.

"You don't want Jane to come? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Yuki asked, her eyebrows raised. Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, but a guy needs his space. She's so…clingy." He said. Yuki laughed out loud.

"Then get one who wants to shove you away." She said shaking her head. Utau let her hair fall loose. Her hair was really long…

"I've never actually seen you with your hair loose like that." Amu said. Utau turned to her as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Ikuto thought she didn't look half bad.

"I guess it was about time I tried new things. Also, we are going to be climbing all day up rocks and it's going to be hot." She said. Scott bolted out the door leaving his shirt on the floor.

"He better get back before the others get here." Amu said. After a while, they heard someone pull up. Ikuto walked out and saw Kara getting out of a red Jeep and Kukai was behind the wheel of a black one. There was honk and Rachel pulled up with another yellow Jeep.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Yuki laughed. Yaya jumped out of the Jeep that Kukai was driving.

"Yup, you should see how many cars Kara and Rachel own. They have a place in the city where they keep them." Yaya explained. Utau put on some sunglasses as she walked up to Kukai.

"I want to drive." She said. Kukai grinned and leaned out toward her.

"Whatever you say." He told her. Ikuto helped Amu with her backpack and he also helped with Utau's.

"Three Jeeps?" Yuki asked. Kara got off the Jeep.

"There's twelve going, so yes, it was necessary." Kara said. Everyone was there and ready to go, but one person was missing. Rachel let Rima drive the black Jeep as she, along with Yuki and Amu, hitched a ride with her sister. Rima had a glint in her eye as she got on the Jeep. Utau turned on the yellow Jeep and was ready to go when suddenly Scott finally appeared and skillfully jumped on. It was Scott, Ikuto, and Kukai with Utau. Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Rima in the black one.

"Where have you've been?" Yuki asked from the red Jeep. Scott placed on his favorite hat backwards and shrugged.

"It took me a long time to convince Jane to not come. She's not happy with me." He said, however, Ikuto noticed that he didn't really care. Yuki gave him a suspicious look.

"She shouldn't be happy. She couldn't have gone with us." Yuki said.

"She's not angry because she's not going, she's angry because…let's just go." Scott said. Once everyone was settled, as well as the charas, they were on their way. Kara was in the lead. It was about an hour drive to forest and they had to hike the rest of the way. Kara had told them that Jonas would try to escape if he caught any sign of them, so they had to act fast. Utau was silent as she drove. Her hair was whipping in the air sending a flowery scent. He caught how Kukai placed his arm over her seat, like he would if he was at the movies. Utau wasn't really paying much attention to anything, though.

_It's boring._ Ikuto said in a text he sent to Amu.

_Yeah, well, Kara won't stop talking, think about that. _Amu replied. Ikuto gave a small smile.

_Anything interesting? _He asked.

_No, she keeps changing the subject. _She said. Kukai put on the radio in order to kill the quiet. Scott was just staring at the scenery flashing by.

_I told you she had a short attention span. _He replied. He saw Amu turning in her seat in order to look at him, she was grinning.

_We're on the same page on that one. _She said.

_Do either you or Yuki have any idea on what to do if we ever come across Jonas? _Ikuto asked. Amu didn't reply for a while until she finally did.

_To be honest, no, but in the neck of it all, we just might do something extraordinary or something that'll get us killed. _She replied.

_Just don't get struck by lightening. _Ikuto said, smiling at the small joke.

_Trust me, it wouldn't be intentional ;) _Amu said. A song started playing and it wasn't long before he recognized his sister's voice. It was a song she wrote herself, very popular in Japan. Kukai turned to her.

"That one was a hit about a year ago, nice." He said. Utau finally seemed to have noticed him. She turned to him.

"It wasn't all that great. When you get famous it can be pretty exciting, but it later sucks because everyone knows everything about you. A pain if you ask me." She said. She flung her ponytail backwards and caught Scott in the face.

"Ow." He said rubbing his nose.

"Sorry…" She said. That was the first time Ikuto heard them talk in days. Kukai chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind a little extra attention." He said. Then he touched a strand of her hair, she caught that.

"Watch the hands, grabby." She said a little annoyed. Ikuto smiled in spite of himself. Kukai seemed unfazed, he continued.

"I like blondes." He said. Ikuto might not have been facing his sister, but he can almost see her blushing. Kukai was bold and straight forward. That's when Scott decided to put his feet up against Utau's seat, kicking Kukai's arm off. Ikuto was just berating himself for picking the wrong Jeep to ride in.

The ride was finally over. Kara stopped at a park. They all got off and each person took their backpacks. Amu smiled up at him when she took in his expression.

"Have fun?" She asked with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He asked. Kara sighed loudly and grinned as she put on a visor.

"Let's go guys, there's a long walk ahead of us. We sensed Jonas around that mountain." Kara said. Yuki was pulling Tadase to her.

"Come on, I can't wait." She said, grinning. Tadase smiled nervously.

"Love, I'm not much of an outdoors person." He said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Yuki told him. Kara took the lead. Ikuto felt Yoru sit on his backpack and yawn.

"Just how long does it take to get there?" Ikuto asked. Amu laced her fingers together with his. Kara didn't seem to hear, but Rachel spoke up.

"Around two to three days maximum." She said. Rima reluctantly followed Nagihiko.

"I don't think I'll survive." She said. Yaya skipped to Kara's side.

"Just don't think about it and enjoy the trip." Yaya said. Rima rolled her eyes. They made their way up a trial. The forest was quiet and relaxing. They could hear the distant rumble of a river not far off.

The walking was bearable, but Ikuto later got bored and started to jump among the trees. The trail started to get rocky as they reached some large rocks.

"We are going to start heading upward." Kara told them. They had to go around the mountain so they were still a long way away.

"Does anyone have sunscreen?" Utau asked. Kukai pulled out a bottle and handed it to her. "Can you spread some in between my shoulder blades, I can't reach there and the sun is burning." She said.

"Sure. Just move your hair." Kukai said. Utau did so and he applied the sunscreen. Ikuto called from a tree.

"Hey Amu, is there anything I can help with?" He asked as he smirked at her. Amu blushed as she glared.

"No." She said rather firmly.

Some trees were still growing on the side of the mountain, shading them some from the sun. However, the sun started to set and they stopped for the night. Kukai built a fire, then helped to arm the four tents. Later that evening they started to roast marshmallows.

"I really am enjoying myself." Yuki said as she blew on her marshmallow.

"Yes, since I've never been camping before." Amu agreed. Utau appeared at the circle, her hair wet.

"Where were you?" Ikuto asked. Utau pointed behind her.

"There's a small stream not far from here. I decided to wash my hair." She said.

"Cool, I'll probably freshen up as well." Yaya said. Utau looked at all of them.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" She asked. Everyone grew quiet.

"Hm, we haven't decided that yet." Nagihiko said. Rachel spoke up.

"Easy, boys will be separated from girls." She said. Utau gave a nod.

"Right, so some won't fall into temptation." Utau said, burning a hole in Ikuto's face. He smirked. Aw, she cared about him.

"There's one problem, though; one girl has to be stuck with two boys." Amu said. Rima was the first to speak before anyone else.

"I'll sleep with Tadase and Nagihiko. They are the only two guys who aren't hormone driven." She said. Scott grinned.

"If that was supposed to be an insult to us, I'm afraid you failed sweetheart." He said. Rima chose to ignore him. After they all finished eating, everyone took their place in the four tents. Ikuto was to sleep with Scott and Kukai, while Amu stayed with Utau and Yuki. Rachel, Kara, and Yaya went to sleep early. The night was quiet, with small cries of animals breaking the silence. He sat outside and suddenly heard someone walk out of a tent. He saw Amu, wrapped in a blanket, walking toward him.

"Nice night." Amu said sitting down next to him. Miki popped out from underneath the blanket.

"Yeah, no noises." He said. Amu leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

"I keep forgetting what we are really going for." Amu said giving a small smile. Ikuto placed his hands behind his head.

"I wonder when this is finally going to be over." He replied. Amu didn't say anything at first, but finally spoke up.

"What will happen? If we manage to put a stop to this, then what?" She asked. Miki was drawing something on her little pad, and Yoru was snoring on the ground. Ikuto scratched Yoru's head and shrugged.

"Why don't we just worry about now, leave the rest for tomorrow." He said.

"Jesus!" Yuki cried as she clung on to a rock. Ikuto dodged the rock and rubble that fell. Yuki had slipped on the cliff and caught herself in time.

"Careful." Tadase called. They had to climb a couple of cliffs in order to get higher up the mountain and then hike around it. They had started the climb early in the morning and by noon, the sun was releasing its hot rays onto them.

"We should stop for a rest." Nagihiko said as he tried to help a half dead Rima up from a cliff side. Rachel took off her hat and wiped her forehead.

"Yes, we should, there's shade over there, come on." She said. They followed her and settled down the cool ground. Utau cautiously walked to the edge of a cliff and looked down.

"It's sort of high." She said. Ikuto took out a water bottle and wet his face. It was hot and he was tired. That's when he heard it. There was loud crack and a small cry.

"Oh my God!" Amu cried and Ikuto looked up in time to see the cliff break and Utau fall off the edge, followed by a sickening thud.


	63. Broken

**_There's so much drama in the yearbook staff. I yearbook is going to be a bust, just you watch._**

* * *

**_Chapter 63: Broken_**

Ikuto dropped everything in his hands and raced toward the edge of the cliff. He almost didn't want to look, but he did so anyway. He peered over the edge and saw Utau not far below, mangled and unconcious due to the jagged rocks. He couldn't explain the sudden emotion that filled him as he saw the body of his unmoving sister.

"Ikuto, be careful." Amu cried, her voice cracking. Ikuto let himself down and slid down the small rock slope. He heard two others and looked up to see Scott and Kukai following. Scott jumped and caught a rock to stop him. He was the first to reach Utau.

Ikuto saw that she had cuts and scrapes all over her body. To his relief, she was still breathing. Scott placed a hand underneath her back in order to lift her, but froze. Ikuto knelt down before her.

"What wrong?" He asked. Scott clenched his teeth as he pulled from underneath her body a sharp rock covered in blood. Ikuto saw her blood leak down the rocks and so he took her arm. She was cold…

"We have to take her up somehow, she's lost so much blood already." Kukai said.

"Most of it is from the wound on her back. Looks like her right arm is broken." Scott said in a serious tone. Ikuto saw that he was right. Her right arm was turning into a sick blue and purple color.

"Oh no, Utau!" El cried. Ii had a pained expression on her face, though she tried not to show it. Ikuto turned the little charas.

"It's better to go back up there." He told them. They seemed reluctant to go, but agreed.

"Come on El." Ii said as she guided the other chara away. Ikuto placed his hand behind his sister's head and felt a wet stickiness.

"She hit her head pretty hard, too." Ikuto said as he felt a cut. Scott turned away hit the rocky wall with his fist, angst clear on his features.

"We're going to try to get her up there." Kukai called up. Rachel looked down on them.

"Hang on, my sister has an idea." She called back.

"Well hurry up!" Scott yelled both impatient and angry. After agonizing minutes, Rachel appeared at the edge again.

"We made something you could lay her in. We're sending it down." Rachel called. Ikuto watched as they brought down a piece of the tent tied to the poles in order to make a bed like stretcher. They used some rope in order to lever it down.

"Lay her on it and we'll pull her up." Yuki called. Ikuto, Kukai, and Scott lifted up Utau cautiously and placed her gently on the hand made stretcher. Ikuto looked down at his tainted hands; his sister's blood was dripping from his fingers.

"Okay, she's on, hurry." Scott said. They watched as she was hoisted up. Scott immediately started climbing the rocky wall with Kukai behind him. It wasn't difficult for Ikuto to reach the top again.

"Ikuto, how was she?" Amu asked as she helped him up. Ikuto shook his head.

"Bad, she's getting worse. She's lost too much blood." He said. Amu wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"God please help her." She whispered.

"Everyone out! I need to attend to her!" They heard Kara shout. They had put up a tent and took Utau inside. Scott was being pulled away by Yuki.

"Scott, come on. We have to give Kara space." Yuki said as she struggled to get a grip of her brother. He wouldn't budge.

"Stop pestering me." He said angrily. Yuki glared at him.

"We shouldn't burden Kara, come on!" Yuki shouted and with one last tug, Scott gave in. Rachel came out of the tent.

"Kukai, quick, start a fire and get water from the water bottles to boil. We have to sterilize a few things." She ordered. Kukai immediately got to work. Yaya cried as she clung on to Tadase.

"I'm scared for her." Ikuto heard her cry. Rachel again got out of the tent.

"My sister said that we need to get help down at the park. Utau needs to be taken to a hospital as soon as possible." She said. Amu broke away from Ikuto's embrace.

"I'll go, I'll probably reach the park in no time with Ran." Amu said. Yuki nodded.

"I'll go with you, I'm sure me and Anokoku will get there quickly also." She said. Amu turned to Ikuto and kissed him deeply, meaningfully.

"It'll be okay." She whispered. Ikuto kissed her again.

"God I hope you're right." He said. He watched her leave along with Yuki. Ikuto quickly went to the tent and entered it. It was a little crowded with Utau laying there and with Kara and Rachel trying to stop the bleeding. Utau was pale, too pale. Kara and Rachel didn't pay attention to him, they were too busy attending to his sister.

"Here, sterilize these." Kara said as she handed Rachel some needles, a small knife, some scissors, and tweezers. Rachel was out of the tent in a flash. Ikuto had never seen Kara so serious before. Her face was mixed with focus and determination. She cleaned Utau's wounds with rubbing alcohol and then took out a small bottle of clear liquid.

"Anesthetic, it'll reduce the pain and keep her from waking up. I'm a veterinarian, I studied medical science and stuff like that in college. I know what I'm doing. " Kara explained. Ikuto had never been more frustrated in his life. Ikuto looked up at her.

"Is she dying?" Ikuto asked. "Don't try to take me for an idiot either." He added. Kara swallowed an looked up at him.

"Ikuto, if we don't take her to a hospital real quick, then yes, she will die." She said. Ikuto hid his head behind his hands. Utau might die…

"Here, sis." Rachel said. Kara quickly took the tools and set them aside. She injected the anesthetic and took the knife.

"She has a sharp piece of rock buried deep in her side. I won't be able to take it out without the proper tools, so I'm going to leave it in there. I'll have to seal the edges of the wounds in order to stop the bleeding." She told Rachel. Rachel took out the lighter and Ikuto watched as Kara placed the tip of the knife over the flame. When the knife was hot enough, Kara lifted up Utau's shirt and placed the tip on the edge of her wound.

"What are you-?" Ikuto began but stopped as the scent of burned skin reached his nose. He heard the sizzle as the knife burned his sister's skin. He then saw that the cut was sealed by the burn, cutting off the blood flow. The sharp rock that was piercing her side stopped the other flow of blood.

"Don't worry about your sister, hopefully help will get here." Kara said. Kara did her best to close as many cuts as possible by giving Utau stitches. She used the tweezers to take out the small bits of rubble in her cuts. Kara then stitched up her head and asked Rachel to gently roll Utau over.

"Damn." Ikuto uttered. A deep cut starting from her shoulder going to the middle of her back was wide. She was going to be scarred no doubt. Kara cleaned the wound, but instead of trying to close it, she placed small pieces of cloth into it and wrapped it.

"We should leave that to the professionals." Kara explained. Ikuto didn't say anything. They turned Utau over again and Kara turned her attention to Utau's right arm.

"I may not be an expert, but it seems like a clean break." Rachel said. Kara nodded.

"It is." Kara said solemnly. Ikuto finally noticed something poking up in her skin. Could it be her bone? He saw Kara place two fingers over it and then press firmly down. There was a small crack and Ikuto realized that Kara shifted it back into place.

"I hate it when you do that." Rachel said leaving the tent. Kara sighed as she took hold of two pieces of wood and tie them together with Utau's arm.

"It's best that the arm gets as little movement as possible." Kara said. She rubbed her eyes. Kara then covered Utau with a thin blanket. "If the fever kicks in, she won't make it." Kara said. Ikuto stared at his battered sister, what will happen now?

"Come on." Kara said getting out. Ikuto followed. Scott was sitting outside, but quickly stood when he saw Ikuto. Scott looked tired.

"How is she?" He asked. Ikuto scratched his head and sighed.

"Kara said that if we don't get Utau to a hospital quick, she's going to die. She's lost too much blood. I saw her back, it's not good, Scott, it's not good. She'll be scarred." Ikuto said. Scott clenched his fist as he wordlessly entered the tent.

"Ikuto, nya." Yoru said. It was the first time Ikuto heard him talk since what's happened. He wordlessly sat on his shoulder. Rachel sat by Kukai who looked grim. Tadase was patting a tear-stained Yaya on the back. Ikuto just laid on his back and stared at the sky, hoping that Amu and Yuki were already on their way.

* * *

He didn't know when he fell asleep, or how long he was out, but he awoke when Yoru was pulling at his collar.

"Ikuto, Ikuto! Nya!" Yoru cried. Ikuto quickly sat up and saw Kara and Rachel rushing in and out of the tent with wet rags. Scott stood outside looking torn.

"What is, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked, dreading the answer.

"It's the fever." He said. Ikuto was about to character transform and look for help himself when he suddenly heard something in the air. He looked up and saw a helicopter heading toward their direction.

"Help is finally here." Ikuto said. Scott and Ikuto, along with Kukai, tore the tent apart and pulled Utau out. Men were already jumping down from the helicopter and Ikuto hoped it wasn't too late.


	64. Coma

_**So yeah, I don't remember when Amu's birthday was. I think it was in December along with Ikuto's. Then again, I think I got his birthday wrong also. Whatever, it doesn't matter really. Correct me if I'm wrong.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 64: Coma**_

The waiting room in the hospital was crowded. Everyone was there, including Ikuto's mother. He's never seen her so stressed out, not since…not since his father disappeared. After the helicopter had taken Utau to the hospital, Amu was already on her way with Yuki to the hospital. Ikuto and the others had to take the trek back down the mountain; Jonas was to be left for another day.

"We have to keep going." Scott had told them as he half ran and half jumped down the mountain. He went on ahead and didn't stop, literally. Ikuto and the others had found that Scott took a Jeep leaving them with only two. It took them a day and a half to reach the park again, obviously stopping for sleep, except for Scott; he had hiked all night.

They were lucky that it was only eight of them left; they had enough room to travel back in the two Jeeps. Ikuto left the driving to Kukai, he was too distracted to take the wheel. A lot had happened that made his head spin. He had met Amu and Yuki in the hospital and they hadn't been told anything yet. Scott was there also, he looked awful with the purple bruises under his eyes.

And so they waited.

Amu had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was sleeping peacefully. She's been through so much the past few hours. Yuki was sitting by Tadase, a glum expression on her face. Kara was humming to herself, rocking as she sat and looked up into space. As dense as she seemed, Kara had saved his sister's life, he owned it to her, they all did.

"Who here is the family of Hoshina, Utau." A doctor called. They all jumped, Ikuto hadn't heard the doctor approach. Souko was the first to get up, followed by Scott and Ikuto. He had momentarily forgotten that Amu was leaning on him and so she slid sideways. She snapped upright in confusion and blinked. Ikuto helped her up.

"Sorry." He whispered. The doctor held up his hand as he carried a clipboard in the other.

"Please, her family." He asked. Amu gave Ikuto a little push toward his mother. He placed an arm over Souko's shoulder. Scott was still there, but he stepped back a bit, giving Ikuto and his mother their space.

"I'm her mother, please tell me how she is." Souko said weakly. The doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She suffered many injuries from the fall. She lost a lot of blood and has a few fractures. Her right arm will take longer to heal, in fact, she might need surgery. We managed to stitch up the giant gash on her back, though she'll obviously be scarred. She'll have to be carefully monitored. She received a large blow to her head and…" The doctor trailed off. Souko went pale at the doctor's hesitation.

"What?" Ikuto asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"She's in a state of coma. I'm sorry, but we don't know for how long. It could take a couple of days, months, or years." He explained. Amu covered her mouth in horror as everyone else grew into a shocked silence. Souko hid her face in Ikuto's shirt and sobbed. There was a chance that Utau might never wake up.

"Scott." Yuki said pulling her brother to sit down. Scott looked too lost to even notice.

"No, not my little girl." Souko cried. Amu wiped away her own tears, she was crying for the both of them, she and Ikuto, because Ikuto _can't_ cry. He stood there motionless, rubbing his mother's shoulder

"Who treated her when the accident happened?" The doctor asked. They all turned to Kara who stood.

"I did." She said, she was serious again. The doctor gave her a respectful nod.

"Because of your immediate attention, she arrived here in time. She wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you." The doctor said. Kara gave a weak smile.

"I just have to help those who are in need. It's in my nature." She said. The doctor nodded once more. Ikuto was grateful, even if she was weird and all. After the doctor had finished explaining everything, Souko was allowed to see Utau.

"I think you should stay also." Amu whispered. "I'll keep my balcony doors open." That's another reason why he loved her so much. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and left with the others. Ikuto turned and walked into the room with his family.

* * *

_Month One_

The first month went by slowly. Amu was still trying to keep strong in college and she would find the time to join Ikuto and check up on Utau. There was still no reply, no sign of her waking up. She just laid on that bed, as if in a deep sleep. Her arm was healing little by little, at least she wasn't awake to feel the pain.

Rachel and Kara visited every now and then and news about Utau's accident spread around like wild fire. Being a celebrity and all, some people came by the hospital leaving gifts and when the hospital refused to receive them, they would merely leave them outside for everyone to see.

Not having Utau around made things different. She wasn't there giving snide remarks, or scoffing at all the stupid things they would go through. It almost felt empty. Souko was barely recovering from the incident that happened a month ago. Scott, well, Scott was no where to be seen. He would appear every now and then, but he was mostly out of the apartment. Ikuto tried to forget about it by playing at the music company he signed a contract to. Time was so slow, like when the time he left Japan six years ago.

_Month Two_

The weather was getting a little cooler. It was mid November and things have managed to get back to normal. Well, not necessarily normal. Utau was still in a coma. Jane had come to the apartment a few times in search of Scott. According to Jane, he hadn't been acting normal recently. She wanted to know what the problem was. They didn't want to tell her, it was obvious wasn't it? Somehow, it seemed that Jane had a pretty good idea also, since everything changed whenever Utau fell into that coma.

Amu was glad to announce that she was finally through with her math courses and Yuki was doing well in college also. Ikuto was glad to see that everyone remained faithful to his sister, they always visited her, stayed with her, even if she remained motionless and unconcious. Jonas had long left the mountains and Rachel and Kara were spending much of their time searching for him. Tracking him down was difficult as Rachel had once put it.

Things such as X-eggs and X-charas kept Amu and Yuki busy most of the time, since there was still a little action going on. Ikuto was in deep thought about a couple of things, most of them involving his relationship with Amu. Wondering if it was too soon…

_Month Three_

Amu was officially nineteen years old. There was a great party at her house. It was a get together with family and friends. It wouldn't be long before Ikuto turned twenty-five himself. Has it really been that long? It was okay for a party and Amu seemed really happy, until Ikuto caught her crying quietly in her room when she managed to sneak off from the guests. Utau wasn't there, it was nothing but an empty space, the space where Utau should've been. Damn, it was so hard.

He had gotten her a necklace, an expensive necklace, but he didn't tell Amu that; she wouldn't have accepted it. It was white gold with the spade, the clover, the heart, and the diamond; she loved it. A few weeks later it was his birthday, and there was another party at the apartment. Everyone was there as well, including Scott who had finally seemed to recover a little. Ikuto had heard from Tadase that the real reason for his return was Yuki. Having talked to him about heaven knows what, Yuki returned to the apartment with Scott following behind.

Ikuto bent over as he signed a document. Yoru watched over his shoulder as Iktuo took a single key from the man's hand. The man smiled widely as he shook Ikuto's hand.

"It was nice doing business with you." The man said. Ikuto clutched the key tightly as he saw his future in it.

"Yeah."

_Month Four_

It was finally a new year and Utau was still not with them. Was the doctor right? Would she be in the coma for years? He didn't want to think about it. So many things have happened, so many things…Kara and Rachel still had no trace about Jonas or his chara, but they wouldn't give up; they were extremely optimistic. Speaking of Kara, Ikuto finally came to the point that Kara was telling him about. It happened in Amu's room as Ikuto laid next to her.

"Four months huh?" Amu said quietly. Ikuto gave a small sigh.

"Seems like forever if you ask me. This really sucks." He told her. Yoru was swinging his little tail side to side like a little cat, staring at Ikuto. They both knew what was coming. Ikuto sat up and faced Amu.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Ikuto stared at her then shrugged.

"I'm rich." He replied. Amu raised her eyebrows.

"Well yeah, I know that part, and?" She asked. Ikuto scratched his head. He tried to make it sound as casual as possible.

"Tell me something, what are you going to do after college?" He asked her. Amu was confused by his sudden question. She then blushed and Ikuto suddenly wanted to know what she was thinking about. Amu looked a little embarrassed.

"I don't really know. I mean, find a job and move out. Then we'll see what goes from there." She said. Ikuto smirked.

"I like how you say we." He said. Amu turned pink as she turned away. She hugged her legs.

"Well, yeah. We are in this together right? I mean, at least I think so. You're my future." She said quietly. Ikuto didn't say anything at first then he dug into his pocket.

"You know, I've been thinking the same thing. However, you know very well that I'm not very patient at all." He explained taking out the key. Amu looked at it curiously and then looked up at him.

"A key? What's it for?" She asked. Ikuto rotated the key with his fingers.

"My new apartment." He said. Amu looked at him in surprise. She was speechless for a few moments until she spoke up.

"You're moving out of your mom's apartment?" Amu asked. Ikuto shrugged again.

"Well, yeah. I have plenty of money and I just wanted to get out on my own again." He said. "But not entirely alone, if you catch my drift." He said staring right into her honey colored eyes. He could almost hear the click in Amu's brain as she put his words together.

"You mean…you mean move in with you?" Amu whispered. Ikuto nodded.

"Why not?" He asked. Amu was out of words to say. She just stared blankly at him. "Oh come on Amu, I'm not proposing to you. I just want to know if you want to come live with me?" He asked. Amu blinked a couple of times.

"You and I together, _alone_?" She asked weakly. Ikuto smirked in spite of himself.

"Wouldn't that be the best part?" He asked. He could hear Amu's charas trying to stifle their giggles. Amu rubbed her neck as she stared at her bed. Ikuto was almost starting to regret asking her, but after a while, she looked up at him beaming.

"Yes, just give me a few weeks, but yes!" She cried flinging her arms around him. "I love you." She said kissing him.

"Who wouldn't." He said between her kisses. She merely laughed.

That's when it happened however, a few days after talking with Amu; Ikuto woke up to find that Yoru was nowhere to be seen. At first Ikuto thought that he was missing, but after not showing up all day, he finally realized. Charas go away when one grows up, they're reborn in another time. Amu took it harder than he did, crying after he told her that Yoru was gone, but not entirely. Ikuto could feel him, deep in his heart. His choice of moving forward with the person he loves, yeah, that could have been it.

_Month five_

Ikuto watched as Amu carried a box into their room full of her books. How right it felt, their room. Convincing her parents was the hardest part. They didn't think Amu was quite ready to leave the house yet, and the crazy accusations of her father didn't help any.

"You're going to have a baby aren't you? You weren't careful, that's why he wants to take you away!" Her dad cried, he was always over exaggerating.

"What?! Dad! No!" Amu cried out in horror. The scene was pretty funny to Ikuto. "You know me better than that!" She flushed red and wasn't able to look at Ikuto in the eye for days. Later her parents gave in, seeing that they couldn't convince Amu to change her mind; it was already made up.

Amu filled the bookshelf with the books. She then made their bed and helped to bring in furniture. Yuki was so ecstatic at the news and was happy, though she admitted that it wasn't going to be the same without Ikuto there. It never was the same since the day Utau entered her coma. Almost half a year and still no signs, zip.

Ikuto knew that he should keep moving forward. Utau would have told him to if she was there. Ikuto found Amu sitting by the coffee table in the living room, a book open in front of her. She looked up at him and beamed.

"Welcome home." She said. Yeah, home was where she was, just as long as she was there. At last, Ikuto was happy at last, all he needed was his sister to wake up. Utau needed to wake up.

_Month Six_

Ikuto was in a middle of a dream, but he heard a distant buzzing. It was so annoying that he rolled over to his side. He felt Amu shift her position in bed, but the buzzing continued. Then it stopped. Ikuto was relieved for a few seconds, but the buzzing started again. Amu was suddenly nudging him on the ribs.

"Ikuto." She said in sleepy voice. Ikuto ignored her as he tried to get back to sleep; stupid buzzing sound that won't shut the hell up. "Ikuto." Amu said a little louder. Ikuto opened his eyes in time to see Amu sit up and lean over across to the small table by their bed.

"What?" He asked, not really caring. He was tired.

"It's your cell phone. Hello?" She answered. Ikuto heard Amu gasp and he sat up.

"What is it?" He asked her. Amu looked at him, her face expressionless.

"Utau." She mouthed.

_**End Part Seven: Ikuto, At Last**_

_**Next Chapter, Part Eight: Utau, Content**_


	65. Awakening

_**Here's the next chapter of my loving story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Part Eight: Utau, Content**_

_**Chapter 65: Awakening**_

Black. It was the last thing she remembered. Everything had gone black. She turned her head slightly and tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. Her head felt too heavy, like a boulder was tied to her head. Utau took in a small breath and took in a weird scent, like it was too clean. She felt the pillow on her head, and thought if she was at home on her bed. She fell asleep again.

She felt cold fingers touch her wrist. She then felt something icy cold touch her chest and Utau moved sharply. There was a gasp and Utau tried with great effort to open her eyes. She only managed a peek, but couldn't see anything. It was too blurry, she only saw a figure move away from her.

"Doctor Ellis, come quick. She's responding, Doctor!" A woman cried. Utau winced, she was being unnecessarily loud. There was more movement, then someone grabbed her arm again. Then she felt someone shine a light her eyes. Utau tried to turn away. Her throat was dry, so she couldn't tell them to stick that light in a place where it really doesn't shine…

"Let's run a few tests, call her family." A man said. Utau still couldn't see a thing, so she closed her eyes again and fell back to sleep. Whispers, she could hear whispers and they were getting louder. There were hushed whispers, then she caught a name.

"Scott will you shut it!" A girl cried. Scott, Scott…?!

"Look, she coming around." Someone else said. She felt a warm hand touch her forehead as Utau tried to open her eyes again. The vision was blurred again, but as she blinked a few times, it became clear. The first person she saw was her mother.

"Utau, my Utau." She whispered. Souko's eyes welled up with tears. Utau tried to lick her lips, but her whole mouth was dry. Her mother quickly took out a bottled water and unscrewed the top. "Here, love." She said. As the water ran down her throat her body almost immediately tried to reject it. Utau forced it down.

"W-what?" Was the only thing Utau could manage to say before stopping. She tiredly lifted her arm. Her body was filled with a tingly sensation, making her gasp.

"Utau?" Someone said. Utau saw Amu step forward in worry. It was Amu, Ikuto, Yuki, Scott and her mother. She closed her eyes again as the ripples continued in her body. Then she realized something, her legs wouldn't move. Utau tried to touch her legs, her eyes frantic. Scott bolted out of the room.

"Doc, hey Doc!" He cried out. The doctor came in, half pushed into the room by Scott.

"Something's wrong." He said. Scott made his way to her side, but then stopped; instead, Scott took a step back. Utau cleared her throat.

"My l-legs…" Utau said hoarsely. She then laid back as the tingly sensation kept going.

"Don't worry, her muscles are trying to get going again, along with her bones. Miss Hoshina, the only reason why you can't feel your legs is because you haven't used them in months." The doctor tried to explain. Utau looked at him in horror.

"M-Months!" She wheezed.

"Calm down." Ikuto said. The doctor nodded.

"You've been in a coma for six months; half a year." The doctor said. Utau felt weak as she hit the pillow again.

"Don't worry, with a little physical therapy, you'll be walking in no time." He said. However, Utau wasn't listening, she was staring at her arm, they were so small and fragile. The doctor followed her gaze.

"No movement what so ever had quite a blow on your support system. With the right foods and careful exercise, you'll be as good as new." He said. Utau waited as the nurses ran a few tests. She wasn't allowed to go home just yet, she still had to spend a few more days in the hospital, but she was recovering. Yuki, who visited more that anyone else, filled her in on everything that happened the last six months. The biggest one was Ikuto and Amu moving in together.

"So my brother finally had the guts to take it to the next step? About freaking time." Utau said rolling her eyes. The nurse brought in her lunch. Utau had developed a large appetite. She was a little worried herself, but the doctor later explained that she hadn't eaten real food in months and that it was natural.

"Ikuto's chara, Yoru, finally disappeared." Yuki said. Utau almost choked on her chocolate pudding.

"What?" She asked. Yuki smiled weakly.

"It happened a little after Ikuto asked Amu to move in with him. Ikuto wasn't all that affected by it, though. It's as if he was expecting it." Yuki explained. Utau turned to her charas. Ii and Anokoku were causing trouble again and Aimi and El were trying to avoid them; Rin and Mai just sat back. Her charas her so overjoyed when they saw her wake up after a long time.

"It'll happen to us soon, too." Utau told her. Yuki sighed as she watched the charas.

"I think I'm next, I have this strange feeling, you know?" She said. Utau's days at the hospital were agonizing. She had to have therapy for two hours everyday at the hospital. When she first started, the doctor started to move her legs at different angles, bending them, lifting them until she got a little feeling in her legs.

"Now gently use your arms to lift yourself from the wheelchair." A nurse who was helping her said. Utau tried hard to stand, but her legs would give out.

"Ugh!" Utau said collapsing on the wheelchair.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one." The nurse said. After a few days, Utau was able to stand and walk with the help of crutches, but not much. She was relieved when the doctor said that she would be released the following day.

"Don't spend too much time on crutches, rest a little. Don't push yourself over the limit." The Doctor said.

"I'll make sure she doesn't." Ikuto said. Utau glowered at him, he merely smirked back. "Don't you think falling off the cliff was enough?" He asked her. Utau rolled her eyes. The next morning, everyone, but _everyone_ was there when she left the hospital. When she walked out of the doors with the help of her trusty crutches, a roar of cheers erupted. Utau was caught so off guard that she nearly fell backward, Scott caught her.

"Thanks…" Utau mumbled. Six months and still everyone loved her. Her fans, it felt nice to see that they still supported her.

"You became more famous in a coma then in anywhere else." Yuki said as she led them to her car. Surprise, surprise, Yuki had a car; a black suburban. Utau raised her eyebrows at Yuki. She shrugged.

"I got it from Kara at a reasonable price, pretty kick ass." She said grinning. Utau gave a small sly smile that only Yuki could see. Yuki grinned as she got on.

"I call shot gun." Scott said. That was the first time he ever came in contact with her after the whole Jane incident. It was obvious that Utau had a lot of catching up to do. When she was in a coma, it didn't seem like six months. It was hard to believe that she was out for half a year. Utau wanted to visit Amu's new place, she didn't want to go home yet.

As Yuki pulled up, Utau saw Amu stand beside the doorway. She smiled as Utau was helped out by Ikuto. Amu hugged her carefully as she led Yuki, Ikuto, and Scott inside.

"It's very spacious." Utau said. She sat down on a couch. The apartment wasn't bad, it wasn't bad at all. It was obvious that the decorating was done by Amu, which wasn't a surprise; Ikuto would have let the place go.

"Yeah, it's very comfortable." Amu said. Utau stared at Amu suspiciously. When Scott and Ikuto were out of earshot, Utau leaned forward and whispered to Amu.

"Do you two sleep together?" She asked. Yuki bit her lip as she tried to hold down her laughter. Amu blushed as she ignored the question. Yuki spoke to Utau in a low voice.

"Of course they sleep in the same room. I wonder what else they do." Yuki smirked. Amu glared at her best friend, redder than ever.

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" Amu hissed. Yuki gave a small laugh.

"Have you two-?" Utau began.

"No!" Amu cried out. Her outburst made Ikuto poke his head out from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Amu waved him off.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She said. He disappeared again. Amu turned to Utau and Yuki. Utau caught Zeke floating in from the kitchen. The chara floated to the group of charas and whispered something in Ii's ear they both snickered and floated off together.

"Amu, we were only joking." Yuki said smiling smugly. Amu narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't say the same about you and Tadase!" She snapped. That wiped the smile off of Yuki's face. Utau turned to Yuki. Yuki blushed in both annoyance and embarrassment.

"Yuki?" Utau asked. Yuki crossed her arms. "I didn't think Tadase-I mean he is a guy, but, well, you know." Utau said, not knowing how to explain himself. Yuki cast a wary look toward the kitchen.

"He isn't like that, I sort of pressured him into it." Yuki said smiling slyly. Utau leaned forward in curiosity.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"Annnnnnnnd that's my limit, this conversation ends here." Amu said waving her arms between them. Utau sighed as she rubbed her shoulder, she could feel the scar that started from her should. It was an inch thick, but she couldn't complain; it was a small payment for keeping her life.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ikuto asked from the kitchen. Amu turned to Yuki and Utau. Utau merely shrugged.

"We might as well." She said as she got up.

"Scott will stay also, since I'm his ride home." Yuki said. Utau winced as she made her way to the dining room table. Ikuto helped his sister as Amu went to the kitchen. Yuki sighed as Scott sat down across from them.

"Tell me, anything else happen while I was momentarily out?" Utau asked as she put aside her crutches. Yuki smiled.

"Well, Rachel and Kukai are dating." Yuki said. Utau raised her eyebrows. Was that so? Utau was seriously relieved.

"Thank goodness. I was starting to worry." Utau said shaking her head. Yuki gave a small laugh.

"I know what you mean, he had a mild crush on you, no doubt. He finally found the person he was looking for in Rachel. It's funny, they mostly compete in sports than date." Yuki explained. Scott was wordlessly playing with a rubber band, he suddenly winded it around his finger and shot it at Yuki. Yuki glared at him.

"Very mature Scott." She said a little annoyed.

"No, I tend to go for the opposite." He said smiling slightly. Yuki rolled her eyes. Zeke appeared from behind him, laughing.

"Nice." Zeke said.

"I know." Scott replied. Utau opened her mouth, but thought better of it. She turned away from him, hoping that things would be easier along the road.


	66. Jonas

_**Here comes the next chapter, I'm trying to finish it before school is out. Hang in there readers! Love you all!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 66: Jonas**_

Even if Utau was no longer in the hospital, she still had to go for her therapy. It really sucked. She couldn't do anything without having someone hover over her. Today, however, she was in a slight panic. Yuki left for class and Souko was gone for the day, leaving Utau alone with Scott, and Scott had agreed to stay with Utau until her mother arrived. So she was trying to read a magazine, while Scott played his videogames.

"So how's Jane?" Utau asked casually, even though her heart was racing. Scott paused the game, he sighed and turned to look at her; his amber eyes burned.

"She's dead." He said, his eyes seemed downcast. Utau was at a loss for words. Scott rubbed his eyes. He shook his head then placed it in his hands. "It's my fault…she died because of me…" He said. The guilt was thick in his voice. Utau blinked.

"H-How?" Was all she could manage to say. Scott turned away from her. He was silent for a moment.

"I've been neglecting our relationship. We got into a huge argument and she stormed off into a rage. I guess you could say she was too distracted. She didn't see the car coming from the side and was killed on impact." He said. She saw him shake his head.

"Just like that?" Utau asked. Scott then turned to her grinning.

"Dropped like a fly." He said. Utau grew furious. She stood up in a hurry.

"You ungrateful liar!" She shouted. She tripped over her crutch and fell forward. Scott quickly stretched his arms out and caught her, but she sent them toppling to the floor. The first thing she felt was his hot breath on her neck.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked. Utau pulled away and sat up.

"Yeah…" She trailed off. She felt herself blush. Scott scratched his head.

"Sorry, I think I went a little too far." He said. Utau scoffed.

"You think?" She asked sarcastically. Scott turned back to his game. Utau sat crossed legged beside him and watched him play.

"We broke it off a long time ago. She's dating someone else." He said. Utau tried to see if he was affected by it, but Scott seemed uninterested in the matter. He acted as if he never had a girlfriend to begin with. Utau's eyes were starting to droop when she suddenly heard Scott's cell phone go off. He answered it.

"What?" He asked. His face quickly turned serious as someone spoke to him from the other side.

"Who is it?" Utau asked. Scott didn't say anything at first, but he then mouthed out Ikuto's name.

"I'll be there, tell everyone to be careful, we already know what Jonas is capable of." He said. Utau became alert. Jonas? They finally found him? Scott immediately stood up, Zeke was there in a matter of seconds. Utau stood up.

"Wait, let me come." She said. Scott turned to her rather fiercely.

"No." He said firmly. Utau was little taken aback, but wasn't going to let him tell her what to do.

"I want to, my brother is going to be there, not to mention my friends." She said. Scott was already placing his favorite hat on as he headed for the door. "Scott!" Utau cried in vain. He turned to her.

"Just stay here, please don't do anything stupid." He said. He was gone before she had anything to say. Utau whipped out her cell phone and started dialing Yuki's number.

"Hello?" Yuki answered. She seemed out of breath.

"Yuki, have you heard about Jonas-?" Utau began.

"Yeah, I got a call from Amu, I'm on my way there. Utau you stay put, it's dangerous over there. I got another call from Rachel and she said that Jonas is close by your neighborhood. Utau, Jonas is attracted by charas, maybe that's why he's on his way over there." She said. Utau glanced swiftly at El and Ii; they had grown oddly still.

"Scott told me to stay put. I can't stay put, Yuki." Utau said as she got up. She took hold of her crutches as she placed her cell phone on her shoulder. The phone crackled a bit, then there was a sudden yell. Utau froze as a large crack reached her ears, then nothing.

"Utau!" El cried out. Utau turned to her charas and then saw a shadow. She then saw the room grow dark. For the first time in a long time, she was scared. Then the ticking on the clock stopped; all noise ceased and there was no movement, as if time stopped.

"It's here." Ii said quietly. Being temporarily crippled really sucked, she wouldn't be able to run if she really wanted to. The shadows grew bigger, then she saw something pass her window. Utau tried calling someone, like her brother, but there was nothing, the phone was quiet. Utau grabbed her charas and sent them upstairs.

"You guys go, I'll follow you as fast as I can." She told them. They were reluctant to go.

"No, Utau. You know what happens." El said. Utau didn't have time for any of this.

"Go!" She yelled. Her charas flew upstairs. There was a shatter of glass, and two horrible looking charas with holes on their chests appeared. Utau was so taken aback that she fell back and landed on the stairs. The two Zars merely looked at her with there cold little eyes. Then there was a third, but this one had a small mask on, no, its face was a mask. It was covered in a black cloak, and its eyes were white with no irises or pupils.

"Are you-?" Utau didn't finish since there was a huge bang on the door. Something was trying to get in. Again there was a large bang, followed by something ripping. Utau then saw the door crash down and a guy around Amu's age step in. He had a crazed look in his eye, and let out a large growl as he made his way toward Utau.

"Utau?" Came El's voice from up the stairs. The chara with the hideous mask-like face whipped its head toward the direction of her voice and floated upstairs.

"No!" Utau cried out. She saw Jonas rush toward her, but Utau quickly swung her crutch and struck him in the face. He let out a yell and grabbed her sharply by the neck. For a brief moment, Utau though he was going to kill her, but there came another crash as someone burst through the kitchen window.

"Utau!" Yuki cried as she swung her scythe at the two Zars. She watched as they were sucked in by her scythe. Utau then mustered up all of her power in her right arm and slugged Jonas in the nose. She was so glad he wasn't in his transformation. However, even if the hit managed to release her, the pain that shot up her arm was outrageous. His hazel eyes were wild and his dirty blond hair was matted with sweat. He wasn't tall, but he was scary, like a killer about to thrust the final blow to his victim.

"Get out of here!" Amu cried as she character transformed with Ran. Yeah, as if she could move with her crippled legs and hurt arm. Utau struggled to her feet, but instead of heading out, she dashed, or at least tried to, upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Yuki cried as she blocked a blow from Jonas. Utau reached the top and looked into the rooms.

"El? Ii?" Utau called. She spotted her charas trying to fly out the window, but that stupid demon chara wouldn't let them pass. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Utau cried out to him. The chara was momentarily distracted, and both Ii and El took the chance to flee.

"She's upstairs, hurry!" Utau heard Yuki cry from downstairs. The hideous chara was suddenly surrounded by a black aurora. It raised it's little hands and aimed in her direction. Before it was able to shoot at Utau, Ikuto appeared at just the right moment and pushed his sister out of the way. The was a huge blast and Utau saw the large hole that the chara created on the wall. Ikuto picked her up and sidestepped the chara and jumped from the window. Utau was relieved that Ikuto still maintained his cat like reflexes.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he set her down. Utau looked up at the window, the chara wasn't following them.

"Yes, but how did this all happen?" Utau asked as Ikuto led her away as far as possible.

"Rachel called when she found a trail leading this way. That chara seems to be attracted to other charas. It sensed you, that's why it attacked." He said. Utau felt a bit scared.

"You mean to say that he tried to rip away my charas?" She asked. Ikuto didn't have to answer that one.

"Utau!" She heard El cried. She was relieved that her charas managed to escape. She heard a loud thud, then there was another crash, followed by Jonas jumping from another window. It looked around in a craze, then followed it's chara down the street. Yuki and Amu, followed by Rachel, were after him in a flash. Utau couldn't do anything but watch. Once Ikuto thought she was safe again, he left her and went after the others.

"That thing was coming for us." Utau said. Ii looked grim.

"Yes, we sensed him too late. He must've been going after someone else, but caught scent of us instead. Let's hope they manage to capture him." She said. El was too shaken for words as the three of them watched silently.

"I felt weird, like time stopped." Utau said. Ii didn't say anything at first, but then she spoke.

"I've heard that when a great evil is among us, even time seems to falter before it." He said. Utau bit her lip as she tried to make her way toward the direction her brother went.

"Where do you think you're going?" She heard someone say. Scott appeared from behind the apartment. He was cleaning a cut that was located above his right eyebrow. Utau scowled at him, he defiantly won't let her go.

"Where do you think?" She said as she quickly tried to leave, even if the crutches slowed her down tremendously. Her right arm was throbbing painfully, making it hard to clutch one of the crutches. Scott suddenly snatched away one of her crutches, making her stumble. He then grabbed her around the waist and heaved her up. Scott effortlessly carried her with one arm, while holding her crutch in the other.

"You're in no state to go off on your own. What if that Jonas comes back again?" He asked. Utau gave an involuntary shudder as he carried her in. Utau caught sight of Kara and Rima reviewing the mess.

"Can you let me go?" Utau asked in annoyance. Scott placed her on the couch.

"Oh Utau, are you alright? The others are after Jonas." Kara said. Utau sighed as she tried to sit up. Scott continued to clean his cut, and Rima didn't say anything.

"Yes, it was a close one." Utau replied. Waiting was unbearable and they hadn't heard of anyone yet. It was dusk, and Utau, along with the others, tried to clean up as much as possible. Souko won't miss that hole in the wall, however, or the broken windows. Scott managed to fix the door, which was good.

"I hear them coming." Kara said after a while. Sure enough, Yuki, Amu, Ikuto, Rachel, Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Yuki entered the apartment, but not quietly.

"He got away!" Yuki said flustered. Amu looked tired and Rachel went to the kitchen. Kukai slumped down the couch next to Utau. He looked like he was in pain.

"What happened?" Utau asked.

"Jonas managed to escape. He let out this black mist we weren't expecting. We couldn't see a thing, but we were lucky he didn't attack when he could." Amu explained. Rachel came back with ice in a bag and placed it on Kukai's head.

"How's your head?" Rachel asked. Kukai gave her a small smile.

"It's better, thanks." He replied. The two gave each other a look that had a much bigger meaning; Utau felt like she had to look away. Everything seemed to have settled down, but Utau realized that this Jonas packed a bigger punch than she expected. Everyone had at least one wound, except for Kara and Rima. Utau helped Amu wrap her elbow which was scraped pretty badly, as Yuki leaned on Tadase while he massaged her shoulders.

"He's so strong, almost every attack he dodged and his counter attacks were heavy ones." Nagihiko said as Rima cleaned his cut on his lip. He winced.

"Now what?" Yuki asked. Ikuto scratched his head. Utau noticed a few scratches on his arm.

"This is very confusing. How are Amu and Yuki supposed to seal away that chara?" He asked. Rachel was in deep thought, but then her eyes lit up as she turned to her sister.

"Kara, who knows more about this than us?" Rachel asked. Kara looked at her in confusion, but then grew excited.

"Oh, yeah! Brandon!" Kara asked. Tadase looked at her, puzzled.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Brandon is our cousin, I grew up with him. He's a year older than me, but he's an export in all of these things." She said. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, he'll help, I'm sure of it." She said. Utau only hoped that they were right.


	67. Brandon

_**My internet is back! *Does a huge happy dance* Yay!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 67: Brandon**_

Souko nearly had a heart attack when she saw the house half demolished. Utau left Yuki and Scott to try to explain what happened as she went to bed. She was exhausted, even if she really didn't do anything. Kara and Rachel had explained that Brandon knew so much about charas, even if his chara was no longer with him. She wondered if he was going to be any help at all.

The next day, Souko drove Utau to the hospital to continue her therapy; Utau didn't mention that she somehow damaged her arm again. It didn't take the doctor long to notice the bruise forming on her forearm and scolded her for being careless.

"Steady, now bend your leg just a little." The nurse told her during the routine. Utau wondered when it was going to end. She hated being at the hospital. With great effort, Utau bent her leg like she was told to do so and winced. Yeah, she hated it…

After a few days since the whole Jonas incident, Rachel and Kara met up with everyone at the park.

"Brandon will arrive tomorrow. We'll be there to welcome him. Do any of you want to come?" Kara asked. Yuki and Amu agreed to go, causing Ikuto and Tadase to tag along. Scott was going, and because Utau didn't want to sit around and do nothing, she agreed to go as well.

"So this guy is really smart?" Yuki asked. Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, he knows a lot of things like History, Art History, Symbology, English Literature, Demonology-"

"Wait, what?" Amu asked, cutting Rachel off.

"Demonology?" Utau asked. Rachel grinned.

"Don't worry, he's not a fanatic, you'll just have to see for yourself." Rachel replied. They were approaching the airport.

"Brandon is a very nice guy. You'll like him." Kara said happily.

"Let's throw a party." Ikuto said lamely as he stared out the window. Kara's black Suburban entered the full parking lot. They had to take an elevator and headed for the waiting area.

"So, when will his plane arrive?" Tadase asked. Rachel checked her watch.

"He's supposed to be here in a few minutes." Rachel said. "No wait, there's his plane!" They watched as a plane landed. Utau was a little behind due to her blasted crutches and so Scott lagged behind as well.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me." Utau frowned. Scott shrugged.

"I'm not." That was all he said as they walked. Kara was trying to see over the heads of many as people started to arrive. Rachel tried to push past a few of the people, but at the end they decided to wait for Brandon to come by himself. It wasn't until several seconds later that Kara cried out loud.

"Look, there he is!" The first thing that came into Utau's mind was wow. Wow.

"Brandon!" Rachel cried out as she went to meet him. He wasn't how Utau thought he'd be, a dorky guy with his head in a book. Utau felt someone place two fingers under her chin and push up.

"You look like an idiot standing with your mouth open." Scott said in a low voice. Utau ignored him as she took in Brandon. He was in baggy jeans and black windbreaker. He had dark brown hair that reached his eyes and Utau saw how he flung his head a little to the left in order to keep it out of his eyes, but it fell back, showing how soft and silky it looked. He was tall and lean, but Utau wouldn't doubt that he was toned. His skin was pale, and he hid his eyes behind some sunglasses. He was hot, why not put it that way?

"Wow." She heard Yuki say; Utau was glad that she wasn't the only one. Rachel guided Brandon to them. As he approached, he flashed them a smile, and Utau could have sworn she felt herself swoon.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Brandon Wittie." Rachel said. Brandon took his sunglasses off, revealing his beautiful green eyes. They were bright, bright, but soft. They had this type of gentleness in them, not the hard smoldering ones she was used to.

"Nice to meet you." Brandon said and took Amu's hand. Utau saw her blush and Yuki just stared.

"Same here." Amu said and she smiled. Ikuto quickly broke the handshake as he took Brandon's hand.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and this is my girlfriend Amu Hinamori." He said. Utau noticed a sharp edge in his voice.

"I'm Yuki Taske, this is Tadase Hotori." Yuki said quickly. She too smiled and Brandon shook her hand also.

"Yuki, Tadase." Brandon said. Even his voice was sweet, strong but velvet soft. Utau was so transfixed with his eyes, that she didn't notice that Scott was blocking her way a little. She pushed him aside a little, but he seemed reluctant. Utau walked around him.

"That's Utau." Rachel said. "She's the one who was in a coma." Brandon locked his gaze with hers. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he took her hand. His eyes then scanned her bruised arm.

"Some fall, huh?" He said smiling. He brushed his fingers up her arm. "A clean break, and it seems to me that they had to operate on it." He said. She heard the intelligence behind his words, how his eyes flashed with knowledge.

"Yeah, stupid cliff. I'm Utau Hoshina." She said. She tried to calm the beating of her heart, but as long as he was that close to her, it would never calm down.

"Come on, let's go for lunch." Rachel said, breaking the moment between them. Scott tore away Utau's hands from Brandon's own. He lightly pushed her forward.

"Scott, I can easily walk on my own." Utau scowled. Scott glared slightly.

"With that pretty boy, you'll end up tripping on your own feet." He shot at her. Utau blushed slightly because he was probably right, which she hated. Since there wasn't any room for Brandon on the Suburban, Amu was forced to sit on Ikuto's lap and Yuki sat on Tadase's. Yuki found herself sitting by Brandon. As they were on their way, Yuki asked him many questions.

"So, you're from Russia?" She asked.

"Actually no, I was born in America." He said. Yuki beamed.

"I was too, and what made you become interested in all of this?" She asked. He leaned a little forward.

"Our great-uncle had the same problem with that chara. It was passed down to Jonas. I'm glad to say that it didn't pass down further in our family. I wish to help someone, to be useful you know?" He asked.

"So what do you like to do most of the time?" Yuki asked. Utau rolled her eyes a little. Tadase touched Yuki's arm.

"Yuki, stop badgering him with questions." He told her, which in other words meant, _stop being so interested in him; it bothers me._

"I'm just curious you know." She said turning around. Yuki kissed the top of his head and smiled sweetly. That seemed to have calmed Tadase down.

"I heard from Rachel that you sing." Brandon said. It took Utau a couple of seconds to realize that he was talking to her.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked stupidly. She felt her face burn as he grinned.

"Yeah, last time I checked." He joked lightly. The warmth of his eyes cast a spell on her. She had to remember to breathe a little. She wordlessly nodded and turned her eyes toward the front. What else could she say?

"She's famous, you should hear her sing." Kara called from the front. Utau shifted nervously and she brushed a little against Scott. She felt him stiffen and she turned to face him; she noticed that was leaning as far away from her as possible. Utau tugged at his sleeve, but then she heard Brandon talk to her.

"Is that so? I hope I get to hear you sing." He said. Utau nodded, momentarily distracted again. She caught sight of Amu and Yuki exchanging a sly smile, one in which both Tadase and Ikuto greatly disapproved of.

"What?" Yuki cried out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She said. Utau had jumped when she heard Yuki cry out. She saw Yuki pace back and forth and then went back to the calendar and counted the days again. She whispered something, then counted the days once more, this time using her fingers. She went back a month and counted those days also.

"What's wrong?" Utau asked. Yuki was pale, then bit her lip. She turned to Utau.

"Sorry, but I'm going out for a while. I'll tell you later." She said which mostly meant she won't. Confused, Utau went to the calendar. She saw nothing particular, except for a MP on the fifteenth day, except, it was way past that; it was the twenty-fourth.

"Weird." Utau said, sitting back down. She watched her charas bickering. It's been a few days since Brandon's arrival and she was recalling when he first met with everyone.

_**Flashback **_

_They all met in Souko's apartment and Brandon was the center of the spotlight. He was very kind, and didn't show any negative, rebel emotion that most guys would have. He also didn't show any smugness because of the attention._

"_Rachel said that you knew a lot about charas. See we came across Jonas once, but Amu and I didn't know how to seal him away." Yuki explained. Brandon looked at all of them. His green eyes still gave Utau the shivers._

"_Well, we all now that Yuki and Amu are the only ones who can seal away Jonas, right? Well, Yuki has all of her charas, Amu has three; do you see the problem?" He asked them. Kukai snapped his fingers._

"_I get it! Amu needs her fourth chara!" He exclaimed. Amu looked worried._

"_Ah, no! We don't know when Dia will appear to me, though." She said. Brandon reached out and patted her hand, making Amu blush and Ikuto annoyed. Utau can feel the hostility coming from Ikuto, Scott, and, can you believe it, Tadase, though he was keeping a much better composure than the other two._

"_Don't worry, there's no rush; if Jonas comes back, we'll drive him away until the time is right." He said smiling. He was considerate, how nice, but, something didn't fit._

"_Careful!" Scott cried. Zeke zoomed toward their direction._

"_Woooooohoooooooo!" Zeke yelled. He was on a Frisbee and shot towards Brandon. His eyes flashed with recognition and skillfully ducked in time. Zeke flew past over his head crash landed into the wall. There was laughter from the other charas as Zeke grinned._

"_Scott!" Yuki cried out. Utau knew all to well that Scott threw it on purpose. Utau glared at him, and he returned a much colder one._

"_No harm done, nice arm." Brandon told him, but Scott ignored him. "I've read from stories that talk about these kinds of things. Charas have been around since the beginning, I guess from the moment in which people started to discover themselves. For now, let's just wait." He said. The subject was quickly changed, leading them away._

_**End Flashback**_

Utau couldn't help but be intrigued by what Brandon had told them. Could the charas really have been around, hidden behind the pages of history? Utau grabbed her purse and headed out to the nearest library.


	68. Research

_**Wow, I've come this far. I'm excited for myself.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 68: Research**_

Utau had a little trouble going up the library steps due to her stupid crutches, but the doctor reassured her that in a few more days, she'll be rid of them. The thought soothed her as she entered the vast library. The glass doors were heavy to open, being two inches thick and all and many feet tall.

"Wow." El said in wonder. Her little voice echoed making her more excited. Utau had no idea where to start. She hasn't been in a library for a long time. She walked around for a moment, then entered a section which seemed the right place to look. There were magazines, computers, Atlases and dictionaries big enough for a giant. She scanned book cases and titles.

"_The History Of Christianity_? _The Greeks and Romans_? _Myths and Folklores_? I have no idea where to search." Utau said. She took a book out and at that same moment, someone on the other side took out a book, leaving a space for her to look through.

"Utau?" She heard her name. Brandon peeked through the hole and Utau felt her heart pick up. He went around the book shelves and met up with her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Utau felt sheepish.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said. The stuff about charas and its history. How did you find all of that?" She asked. She saw his eyes light up with this type of excitement. He flicked his head to the left in order to keep his hair out of his eyes; the gesture always made her heart flutter.

"Curiosity is a remarkable thing; it always leads to discoveries and more mysteries. If you take the time to learn what knowledge has to offer, then maybe life will seem a lot more clearer." He said. Being only twenty-four years old, it was hard to believe that he was that into the knowledge of things. Utau followed him as he ran his hand on the books. He stopped on one that said _Colonial Times: The Puritans._

"What's that?" Utau asked. He looked at her, smiling.

"Follow me." He said. He noticed how she was struggling to keep up and so took her crutches. She was a little confused.

"I need those." She said. He placed the book under his arm and took her hand, carrying the crutches in the other.

"These things are such a nuisance. Doctors don't see that it's better to do things yourself and let time heal." He said as he guided her to a secluded spot. Utau never met a person like him before. It made her feel safe. He helped her sit down on a wooden chair and then took his place beside her. He placed the book between them and opened it. That's when she noticed that her charas floated off somewhere, leaving them alone.

"The Puritans?" Utau asked. Since she grew up in Japan, she's never learned about early America and such. Of course she knew her knowledge of the bombings and Hiroshima; things that matter you could say. It wasn't until she took World History that she understood some history of the United States of America; _some_.

"Puritans came from England in the early 1600s in order to perfect and live their religion. Strict Puritans ran the little settlement. God was their leader and everything was to be done how it was written in the Bible. They thought they were God's chosen people and so they called their small village Salem, after Jerusalem." He explained. Why was he explaining this again?

"Jerusalem, isn't that the holy city in Israel?" Utau asked. Brandon nodded.

"Yeah, well there came a point when a dark age settled on Salem. Have you heard of the Salem witch trials?" He asked. Utau thought for a moment. Some things she did learn, maybe it was how it shook the world, though maybe the witch trials weren't that significant.

"I believe I heard it somewhere." She said. Brandon flipped through the pages and landed on one with a picture of a woman being stoned.

"They believed in evil spirits and such. Every little thing that seemed out of place, they thought it was the Devil making his mischief. Innocent women were accused of being witches and were either hanged or stoned to death." He said. Utau frowned.

"That's sick." She said. Brandon let out a small laugh.

"Yes, but back then it was normal. The fight between God and Lucifer." He said.

"But what started this?" Utau asked, trying to imagine the ghastly scenes.

"That's the key. Girls weren't allowed to do anything, but a few were discovered dancing, and the people were appalled at such behavior. What suddenly made these young girls jump and be happy? Just what was it that the adults couldn't see?" He asked. Utau's eyes went wide.

"Charas!" She said a little loudly.

"That's exactly what I concluded. Puritans weren't allowed to break free from that whole union thing. They believed that being themselves will drive them away from God." He said.

"And shutting yourself away will lead to the birth of charas." Utau said. Brandon nodded.

"When the girls were discovered, they were accused of dancing with the Devil. Of course these girls didn't want to be accused of the darkest of blasphemies, so they confessed." He said and turned the page. Utau looked at him curiously.

"Confessed?" She asked.

"Yes, they told the magistrates what they wanted to hear, that they were bewitched. So they started to blame others of being witches. Abigail was one of those girls." He said. Utau rolled her eyes.

"What idiots." She said. He chuckled.

"You could say that, but there's clues in history about charas everywhere. Let me show you." He said. Utau spent the rest of her day reading books and being explained about history. There were so many people in history that Utau didn't expect to be involved with charas. Utau saw how much Brandon loved to just talk about things that seemed significant to him, but every now and then he would ask her about her life. When the library was about to close, he checked out a book.

"Which book is that one?" Utau asked. Brandon had decided to accompany her to the apartment. He looked at the book.

"It's about a genius I've admired. Leonardo Da Vinci, great man." He said.

"Let me guess, there's secrets he holds that also deal with charas?" She asked. Brandon smiled.

"Maybe a thing or two." He said. When they arrived, Yuki and Scott were already home. Scott's eyes narrowed at the sight of Brandon. Yuki was staring into space.

"I'm home." Utau said. Yuki blinked a little and then smiled, she seemed a little paler than usual.

"Brandon, nice of you to drop by." She said. He grinned.

"Great to be here." He said turning to Utau. She fought back a blush and sat at the table. He sat next to her and scooted the chair closer.

"Tell me more about Da Vinci." Utau said. He looked at her with a look she didn't recognize, something deep. As they talked, Yuki came in with a pitcher of cold water, but something happened; her foot caught the chair leg and tripped. She caught herself in time, but the water splashed on Brandon. Yuki was horrified, but the bemused look on Brandon's face triggered something in Utau.

She laughed.

It wasn't a loud laugh, but it was a soft one, mixed with a few giggles, but still a laugh. Yuki was staring at her in surprise. Utau was still smiling slightly.

"You should laugh more often, you look beautiful when you do." Brandon said with a sincere smile. That right there made her stop, and she returned her usual seriousness to her face. She saw Yuki smiling at her from behind Brandon.

"I'm heading out." Scott said. Zeke followed glumly.

"Great, now he'll take it out on me." He said before floating away. Yuki tried to call out to him.

"Scott, it's getting late, you shouldn't-" Scott slammed the door shut before she could finish. "He needs to sort out his priorities, that one." Yuki said in annoyance. Utau tried to ignore what just happened, but she couldn't…

"You're still here?" Scott asked hostilely. Brandon was helping Yuki and Utau prepare the table. Utau hadn't heard him come in, but she gave him a well deserved glare.

"Brandon is staying for dinner." Yuki replied. Her eyes flashed dangerously, which usually meant that Scott had better keep his mouth shut. Brandon wasn't stupid, he knew all too well that Scott had something against him, but Brandon was far too mature to deal with such things; Utau had to admire that.

"I invited him." Utau said.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it's not for your stupid research. Why don't you go somewhere else instead of bringing all that idiotic stuff here?" He said so maliciously that Utau couldn't help but be hurt, but she wasn't going to show that.

"Scott, what a hateful thing to say!" Yuki gasped. Souko entered in time to see Utau grab her purse and lead Brandon away from them.

"Well fine! I really don't understand what's bothering you so much, but I'm not going to stick around and find out! This just shows me what pathetic person you really are!" She yelled and pushed a bewildered Brandon out the door. She slammed the door so hard that the door frame shook.

"Utau, you don't have to get into a fight because of me." Brandon said as he followed her to her car. Utau realized that she had forgotten her crutches. She knew she was going to be hurting in the morning, but she didn't want to go back in that hell hole.

"Don't be stupid, we never really had anything. We weren't really friends either, he only came here in order to inform Yuki what was going on when she was away. In fact, he has no business here, so he should go ahead and leave." Utau said angrily. Brandon didn't say anything, but he then smiled.

"Then let's get our minds off of it. Do you want to go eat, there's this amazing steak house not far from here." He said. Utau stared at the steering wheel, then nodded.

"I'd like that."

After Utau dropped Brandon off, she set off towards Amu's apartment. She called before hand of course and promised Amu that she would explain everything. It was very late when Utau arrived at the apartment. Amu had silently led her inside.

"Sorry about this sudden visit." Utau said. El and Ii went off with the other charas as Utau and Amu sat around the coffee table.

"Don't worry about it. Ikuto's asleep, so he won't bother us." She said. Utau sighed in exhaustion.

"Can I spend the night, Scott was being a jerk and I don't want to go back there." She said. Amu tilted her head curiously.

"What happened?" She asked. Utau shrugged.

"He got mad because I invited Brandon over for dinner. I can't believe he would act so childish, it wasn't fair." Utau explained. Amu averted her eyes, but then smiled slightly.

"He probably had a rough day." She said. Utau scoffed.

"Yeah right."

"We have one guest room. You can use it if you want, I'll go get blankets." Amu said getting up. Utau followed Amu to the guest room and sprawled on the bed.

"I'm so tired." Utau said. Amu gave a small laugh.

"After what happened to you, I wouldn't be surprised. Your doctor is going to give you hell for walking without your crutches." She said taking out a blanket from the closet.

"Brandon said I should let time heal it." Utau replied.

"Well Brandon is special. I shouldn't let Ikuto hear me say such things, he gets so jealous." Amu said rolling her eyes. "You would think Scott would know better." She added quickly. Utau sat up.

"What did you say?" She asked. Amu waved it off.

"Oh, nothing." She said smiling. Utau knew it was far from nothing.


	69. Forever Torn

_**I glad to say that I have come this far…yayyyyy! XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 69: Forever Torn**_

Utau awoke to the ringing of her phone. At first she tried to ignore it, but it would keep ringing. Sighing, she answered the cell phone.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Utau? Thank goodness you answered, we thought you ran away." Souko cried. Utau sweat dropped.

"I'm twenty-two mom, don't you think I'm old enough to know what I'm doing?" She asked. Souko was silent for a moment.

"Sweetie, you didn't spend the night with that young man, right?" She asked. Utau flushed.

"Of course not! Mom, seriously." Utau said as she rolled her eyes. Souko sounded relieved.

"That's good, honey. Wouldn't want to be a grandmother just yet." She said laughing slightly. Again Utau rolled her eyes.

"You should be talking to Ikuto, not me." She said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I bet it has to do with my perverted nature." Ikuto said smirking. Utau glowered in his direction. "By the look on your face, it is." He said.

"The look on who's face?" Amu asked poking her head in the room.

"We're going to have babies." Ikuto said heading to the kitchen.

"Eh?" Amu cried as she followed him. Utau shook her head.

"Yuki just wanted to know if you were alright. Are you coming home soon?" Souko asked.

"If that idiot Scott isn't there than maybe." Utau said. Souko sighed.

"You two need to work things out." Souko told her. Utau headed down the stairs and met up with Amu and Ikuto in the kitchen.

"Mom, he's the one who doesn't want to work things out. He said 'Why don't you go somewhere else instead of bringing all that idiotic stuff here?' and so I did." Utau told her mom. She caught Ikuto whispering something to Amu and she whispered something back. Ikuto's face turned hard.

"But, he looked really down when you left. I think you should talk." She said. Utau already knew where all of that 'talking' would lead to. Utau sighed.

"Mom, I can already tell you that-"

"Utau?" Scott's voice came. Utau was momentarily taken aback. She wasn't expecting this, oh no.

"What the hell do you want?" Utau asked acidly. There was silence for several seconds until Scott spoke up again.

"I want to say sorry for last night, I didn't mean to whip out on you," He said softly. "But I won't apologize for Brandon." He added fiercely. Utau felt like throwing her phone out the window.

"Just what is it about Brandon that you hate. I mean I understand Ikuto and Tadase because Brandon was a huge blow to their ego." Utau said loudly.

"Hey!" Ikuto called.

"Why you, though? I mean, all he did was walk me home and spend a little time at the house. Brandon is smart and I'll give him kudos for his looks, you can't honestly be jealous of that. What's the deal? Spit it out." Utau told him. Again it was all silent, but Scott spoke up again.

"Listen, I'm heading back home, tomorrow; I just thought I'd let you know." He said brusquely, there was a click, and nothing else. Utau stood motionless as she blinked furiously. Back home? Wasn't he already home? What did he-?

"Utau?" Amu asked in worry. Utau looked down on her cell phone and clutched it tightly. Scott was going back to America, he was leaving. When Utau told Brandon that Scott needed to leave, it was out of pure annoyance, she didn't actually mean it…

"It's…nothing…" Utau whispered. She felt her charas tug her sleeve slightly. Utau looked up in time to see Ikuto staring intently at her. He had a cold glint in his eye.

"Did he say something to you? Do you want me to-?"

"No, Ikuto. Really, it's nothing. He just informed me that he was leaving for America tomorrow, that's all." Utau noticed that her voice came out weird. Amu's eyes turned soft but Utau couldn't stay there.

"Utau-"

"I'm not staying for breakfast, I'll see you later." Utau interrupted. She quickly went upstairs and grabbed her things. Amu didn't follow her up, which was probably the right thing to do at the moment. Utau briskly trotted down the stairs, barged outside, and sprinted to her car.

Utau didn't know what to do, or where to go. She was so confused by everything that was happening and what Scott told her just worsened things. Utau was speeding, and she thought about slowing down; it would be bad if she got into another accident. She slowed her car down and stared forward, fighting back tears all the way.

Utau walked wordlessly around the park. She didn't know just how long she was walking, but she already dismissed several calls and messages. El and Ii floated a small distance away from her, just waiting for her. The sun was high up in the sky, signaling that it was no longer morning.

"Utau, look, it's Yuki." El cried out. Utau stared toward the direction El was pointing. Sitting on a nearby bench was Yuki. She had her head in her hands and was staring at the ground with a blank expression on her face. Her charas were floating around her, obviously worried.

"Yuki?" Utau called out as she approached. Yuki sat up straight as she saw her. Color returned to Yuki's cheeks, but it still looked like something was bothering her.

"Oh, Utau, what are you doing here?" She asked. Utau didn't want to let Yuki know what really was bothering her, but it was probably about time she stopped trying to avoid the truth.

"Did Scott tell you anything about leaving. He called and said he was going back to America tomorrow." Utau told her. Yuki looked shocked.

"Leaving tomorrow? He said he wasn't going for another few weeks? He didn't mention anything to me." She said, her voice growing weak. That's when Utau noticed how distressed Yuki looked; it worried her a little.

"Yeah, well, I guess it doesn't matter. He only came here to help you out, you know." Utau added as she stared up at the sky. Yuki pursed her lips and looked down.

"Scott was sent to a foster home after he got out of juvenile detention. He was arrested for vandalism and battery to different properties. After that, his parents signed him over to the state, not wanting to have anything to do with him anymore. My mother was helping out at the foster home where he was taken. Scott stayed away from people, and he would cause trouble. Everyone looked down on him, but not my mom, she was so understanding. She adopted him. When he lived with us, the first few months were troublesome. He would sneak out a lot and get into all sorts of trouble." Yuki explained.

"What happened then?" Utau asked. She was suddenly curious because Scott never really talked about his past. Yuki sighed.

"Well, he started to trust us, I guess because we had a lot of patience and we waited for him to come around. After he started to be open with us, I found out that we had a lot in common. Ikuto hung out with us a couple of times, but it was mostly just us two. Before I knew it, he became my big brother. He would always call me little kid though, it was his way of showing his affection." Yuki smiled weakly. Utau remembered whenever he used to call her that.

"Did he ever act like a complete fool like he does now?" Utau asked. Yuki broke out into a grin.

"No, whenever he finally developed a relationship with my family, he was still a little cold. I think Scott was protecting himself, maybe he guessed we'd let him down like everyone else. Mom would always be a little broken hearted at his attitude, it's as if he thought he'd be bound to unhappiness. Six long years he's been with us, but he was still being a little mean. I don't know what happened when he got here, but he changed, completely. You see how he acts, so immature." Yuki said turning to Utau.

"Yes, when I first met him, he was intolerable. Now, he's more unbearable than before." Utau rolled her eyes. Yuki gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, but he makes me laugh now, I've never seen him so alive. Now, however, he seems different again, like cheerless, gloomy. He also has this expression on his face that I really can't explain. It's like he's fighting with himself. I don't want him to leave all of a sudden, at least, not like that. Wow, it's been a year since I returned, I think he's grown to love this place, but why would he want to leave? " Yuki said as she shook her head.

"I don't want him to leave…" Utau murmured. "Not like that, I mean…" She quickly added. Yuki stared at her deeply.

"Do you feel anything for him? I mean, do you love him? You should see how he changes around you-"

"No, Yuki, let's not go there. Yesterday it was made clear that we have major differences. I promised myself that I wouldn't have anything related with feelings like that, ever. I try to keep my mind off of it." Utau cut her off. Yuki smiled.

"You can't escape it, though. The heart wins over the mind every time. I've been in love with the same guy for six years, and now-" She immediately bit her lip as her face went sickly pale again. Utau leaned closer, in order to check that she wasn't going to faint or anything. Yuki closed her eyes, turned away from Utau, and became sick on the sidewalk. Horrified, Utau merely held back Yuki's hair until she finished. Utau then pulled out a small handkerchief and handed it to Yuki.

"Thank you…" Yuki said weakly. Yuki's charas stared at each other, and Utau knew that Yuki was keeping something secret.

"Yuki, you've been acting really strange the last few days. Don't say that there is nothing wrong, because it won't justify what happened just now." Utau told her. Yuki was silent for a moment and then sighed.

"A month ago, my period didn't come. I thought it was late and so I waited, but it never came. I grew worried and waited for this month's period." Yuki said softly. Utau felt like something hit her in the gut; if something like this affected her, then she couldn't imagine what Yuki was going through.

"What happened?" Utau asked, but she already knew that answer.

"It was late again…" Yuki replied, placing her head in her hands again. Utau wasn't much of an expert on that sort of thing, but she knew that Yuki would be a mother in a few months.

"You're pregnant." Utau said softly. Yuki stood up abruptly.

"Yes, I'm pregnant! Two months at the least! I don't know what I'm going to do, Utau, I really don't. I'm nineteen years old, I'm not ready to be a mom." Yuki cried out. She turned away and let out a small sob.

"Does anyone else know?" Utau asked. Yuki shook her head.

"No, I'm not planning to tell anyone, but I know I don't have much time before people start to take notice." She whispered as she placed her hand on her stomach. Utau stood up and went to her side.

"At least you aren't alone."

* * *

Utau was running with the rest of the group as fast as they could, but they had arrived too late. Everyone burst through the clearing and saw in time how a teenage girl screamed in horror at what she was seeing.

"No! We have to stop him!" Yuki cried out, but Rachel immediately held her back.

"No! Yuki, it's too late, you'll only be taken in with her!" Rachel yelled. Tadase quickly held Yuki as she tried to run to the girl's aid.

Jonas was in the middle of the clearing, his crazed look on the girl. The teen looked up widely as something started to appear from her chest. A white egg floated upward in the air and swayed aimlessly above the girl. The hideous black chara that belonged to Jonas had character transformed with him. Jonas held up a jagged sword and raised it over his head. A thin gold string appeared that attached the egg to the girl. Utau spotted Brandon watching in disgust as Jonas brought down the sword.

There was a horrible ripping sound, followed by a shriek. Utau had to cover her ears in order to stop the sound from filling her head. Utau suddenly saw the girl go limp and watched as Jonas took the egg in his hand. With a fierce yell, he crushed the fragile egg with his hand and the air was filled with another shriek that trailed off into the night air. Jonas suddenly fled into the woods.

"We have to go after him!" Yuki screamed as she struggled against Tadase. Rachel held back her tears as she shook her head.

"We can't put ourselves at risk, we can't do anything…" She said. The air grew cold as everyone quietly walked to the crying girl in the clearing.

* * *

"Now we really have to defeat that monster." Amu said softly as Utau led them all into the apartment. They all didn't say anything as Souko entered the living room.

"I want to talk to Scott, I still don't know why he didn't come tonight." Yuki sighed as she made her ways to the stairs. Souko suddenly stopped her, her face was sad.

"Sweet heart, I'm afraid that he's not here." Souko said softly. Everyone turned to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, mom?" Utau asked. A bit of dread was building up at the pit of her stomach.

"I though he told you; Scott left for the airport whenever you all went out. He said he was going back home, it was all so sudden and he told me not to try to reach you." She explained. Yuki and Utau exchanged looks. Utau felt a knot build up in her throat as she tried hard to keep her eyes dry. Souko approached Utau with a small piece of folded up paper.

"What is it?" Utau asked as she took the paper.

"He said it was for you only." Souko said.

Utau unfolded the paper:

_Do good things, not wrong_

_I did a con once, and I love FIDE_

_I'll miss your brand of songs, especially the ones with in and on_

**1-1**

**1-4**

**2-4**

**2-** **9**

**3-11**

**3-4**

**3-13**

Utau couldn't believe it, even while gone, Scott still had the nerve to make fun of her. She was about to crumble up the piece of paper, until she thought better of it. What did the numbers mean? She shoved the piece of paper in one of her coat pockets and sighed.

"What did it say?" Brandon asked. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Another idiot joke…"


	70. A Life Lost

Rukia: So you only have a few chapters left?

Rukia141: Yup! This was my longest story!

Rukia: That's good, I guess.

Rukia141: I've started writing the Bleach fanfic I've been wanting to get to.

Rukia: What? Bleach, ah no…

Rukia141: Yup, yup, yup! You will be the main character! Princess Rukia, a young woman from a distant land, who will stop at nothing to-!

Rukia: No…you will not say it.

Rukia141: To win the heart of the cold captain of the Royal Guard!

Rukia: You'll find your computer in pieces if you don't put a cork in it.

Rukia141: O_o my computer…

* * *

_**Chapter 70: A Life Is Lost**_

Utau merely sat on her bed and stared out the window. It had been a few days since Scott had left, and she still had the piece of paper he had left her. It made no sense, she couldn't figure out what he wanted. She had searched FIDE on her computer, but the only think she got was that it was a French acronym for international chess. She had almost given up, but she knew he wanted to tell her something.

Brandon had gotten closer to her the past few days, but she was no longer in the mood for anything. She hated herself for feeling so down, she couldn't help it, it just happened. Utau decided to go for a ride, since there was nothing else to do. Yuki was out with Amu for the day, so it was just Utau and her mother.

"Going out, honey?" Souko asked.

"Yeah…" Utau said slowly. She couldn't go anywhere with a lot of people, she wasn't in the mood to be chased by a mob of fans. She has been neglecting the studio, and her manager was ripping her hair out, but Utau didn't want to do anything. Yuki had tried calling Scott once, but he wouldn't answer. She had called her parents, but he hadn't gone to the house at all.

"What's wrong with me." Utau sighed as she sat in her car. El and Ii looked at each other, bud didn't say anything. The clouds rolled across the sky slowly and Utau found herself about to doze off, when her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" She said lazily, not bothering to see who it was.

"Utau? It's Brandon, we've spotted Jonas heading towards the outskirts of the city. Can you meet us there?" He asked. Utau sat up in alert, she was already starting the car.

"Yeah, just tell me exactly where." She said as she sped off.

"I don't know why we are following him, we can't do anything." Rima whispered. They all watched as Jonas aimlessly walked around, doing absolutly nothing. He didn't show any sign of emotion, but what can you expect from a dangerous guy like him?

Utau turned to Yuki, her eyes were hard and set. She had character transformed with Anokoku; her eyes were red and her hair a silvery white.

"Yuki, don't do anything drastic…" Utau whispered, but Yuki was beyond listening. Once something has gone to her head, it was hard to change it.

"The least we can do is capture him. We can't seal his chara away, we can at least stop his attacks on innocent people, until the time is right." Tadase whispered to everyone. They all surrounded the area and kept in the shadows as Jonas continued walking in circles, doing nothing.

They all waited for the signal. Utau watched as Amu suddenly jumped out of hiding and Jonas grew distracted as she threw her rod at him. Just as Jonas had his back turned, Yuki took hold of him from the back and so everyone else raced toward them.

Even though Jonas wasn't in his character transformation, he was still brutally strong. Utau saw him throw Yuki off and she landed heavily on the ground. The guys managed to hold Jonas down. Utau spotted his chara heading to him.

"Amu!" Utau cried out.

"Oh no you don't!" Amu cried as she hit the chara with her rod. She captured the chara in a bag and threw it to Rima. "Keep them separated!" She yelled. Rima sprinted off with Yaya.

"We need to take him somewhere." Tadase said as he struggled with Jonas.

"In the outskirts of the city, we'll use the abandoned building that Easter used." Ikuto suggested. As they struggled to take Jonas away, Utau found Yuki leaning against a tree. She was doubled over, her face wincing.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Utau asked. Yuki broke from her transformation and looked up at Utau. Amu also approached.

"I don't know, I feel weak all of a sudden. Oh my-" She fled behind a tree.

"Yuki?" Amu called out in worry. For a minute, Utau thought she was throwing up again, but as she tried to go around the tree, Yuki called out.

"Get away!" Yuki said a little sharply. Utau stopped and Amu gave her a bewildered look.

"Yuki, what is going on?" Amu asked. It was silent for a few seconds until Yuki spoke up.

"If Tadase comes back, tell him to back off…" Yuki said, her voice weak. Utau was getting frustrated. "I don't want him to see me like this…" She added.

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked. Utau had forgotten that nobody else knew of Yuki's pregnancy.

"Utau, I'm bleeding…" Yuki said, and Utau knew then, that a life was lost.

* * *

"So, you tied him up? Has he tried anything?" Utau asked as she stirred her smoothie with her straw. She and Ikuto were walking around at the mall, spending the day together.

"Well, he just sits there, slouching. He stares at the ground and doesn't move at all. He acts more like a doll than a human." He replied. Utau raised her eyebrows.

"That's odd, do think it has to do with separating him from his chara?" Utau asked. Ikuto shrugged.

"That's what Tadase thinks. Speaking of Tadase, he's having trouble with Yuki lately." Ikuto pointed out. Utau pursed her lips. When they captured Jonas a few days ago, Yuki apparently got hurt. Amu and Utau took her to the hospital and found out that she had a miscarriage. It didn't seem to have an effect on Yuki at first, but when they were driving home, she broke down.

"Ah, I don't know if I should tell you this." Utau said uneasily.

"Amu said the exact same thing, but I've grown to care for her like I do for you; spit it out." He said. Utau sighed.

"Don't say anything, but Yuki was two months pregnant." She said. Ikuto frowned, then his eyes widened a little.

"Oh…I see…was?" He asked, still looking a little troubled.

" She had a miscarriage. At first it didn't seem like she took it hard, but it wasn't until later that it hit her; she lost her child." Utau said a little sadly.

"No wonder she's been all depressed like. So Tadase doesn't even know? You and Amu should go talk to her." He said. Yeah, like they haven't already tried that.

"I think we should give her the space she needs. She'll come around, I think." I said uncertainly.

Yuki, however, didn't speak to anyone for two days. She would shut herself in her room, and Utau had advised Tadase to not bother her. He was unwilling to leave her alone, but reluctantly agreed. Jonas was still doing nothing, it was as if some shell took over; he only moved when they gave him food, then it was back to slouching.

Amu was also growing frustrated with herself because everyone was waiting for her fourth chara. Utau had to constantly tell her that she shouldn't beat herself up about it. Scott still hadn't called or anything and Utau still had his stupid little note; things weren't going too well.

"Where did she go?" Utau asked her mother after finding out that Yuki wasn't there.

"Well, she said she was going to the park. I don't know what happened, but she seemed a little different." She told Utau. Utau headed back out the door.

"Well, mom, she's been that way for two days." Utau said.

"No, different in a good way. You'll see when you meet up with her." Souko said. Confused, Utau drove to the park. It didn't take long for Utau to find her, sitting on a bench, watching her charas float about.

"Hey." Utau called out. Yuki turned around and beamed. She was different, she was dressed differently as well. She wasn't wearing her usual baggy jeans and favorite hat. She was in a small white, casual dress; her black hair fell freely down her shoulders, and she smelled strongly of vanilla. Seeing her out of her usual clothes made her look more attractive and mature.

"Oh, hey. I just stepped out for fresh air; it's a nice place to come and think." Yuki said. Utau took a seat next to her as her charas joined Yuki's.

"It's a good thing you came around; we were starting to worry. Was it because you lost the baby that you changed your looks?" A pained expression crossed Yuki's features and Utau immediately bit her tongue.

"You know what I realized?" She asked. "It was a way of life telling me that I wasn't ready. Utau, you can't imagine what I went through for the last two months. Just a couple of weeks ago, I was playing games with my brother and skateboarding with Kukai. I was thinking about what I was going to do next. I acted so immature, like I was still a little kid. When I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared. A baby, another human being, was growing inside of me. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know if I was going to be able to go through with this." She said, staring at the ground.

"When I lost the baby, I was devastated; after all, it was my child. It was a part of me, a part of Tadase. I also knew how much unprepared I was. I was too young and careless; I defiantly wasn't mother material, at least not yet. I have to get my life together, finish college, and start a career. Then, I don't know, get married and start a family. I'm nineteen, Utau, I need to start thinking about my future, before bringing a child into this world. Starting today, I'm going take on my responsibilities, it's time for me to grow up." She said looking up at the sky. Utau didn't know what to say to all of that, but she's sure it was one of those life changing experiences.

"Are you going to tell Tadase?" Utau asked.

"Yes, in fact, he should be arriving soon. I told him to meet me here." She said. Utau stood up.

"Oh, well I think I should go. I'll talk to you later." Utau said. Yuki gave a small nod.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She smiled.

"You look beautiful, by the way. Tadase will have a parade." Utau said. Yuki blushed.


	71. Gullible

Rukia: You are annoying as all get out…

Rukia141: Eh? Why?

Rukia: I told you not to write about me, and here I find you, writing the first chapter.

Rukia141: Oh, well, I want to try a Bleach fanfic.

Rukia: Great, just don't put me in it.

Rukia141: You're going to be in it, duh. I took your name as my own, you're like my idol.

Rukia: I don't care if I turn out to be a monkey in disguise, don't put me in there, damn it!

Mewtwo: Rukia141, why don't you do that crossover fanfic? It's seems very interesting.

Rukia141: You only want me to write it because you're in it.

Mewtwo: So?

* * *

_**Chapter 71: Gullible**_

"Ever since you started acting reasonable, you became incredibly boring." Kukai sighed. Yuki gave him a swift kick on the shin.

"I still have parts of my old self, stupid." She growled. Utau rotated Scott's note in her hands. Rachel had decided to drop by the apartment while on her way to check on Jonas, so Kukai was also there. Yuki had been sitting at the counter, trying to study from one of her college books.

"Yes, but wouldn't you prefer to go skateboarding?" Kukai asked. Utau sighed, she was bored.

"No, because after this, I'm going to the library to research, I'm meeting up with Tadase." She said going back to her reading.

"Pity…" Kukai said, Yuki shot him a glare.

"Well, we should go check on Jonas, come on, Kukai; I'll race you." Rachel said as she bolted for the door. Kukai was out of his chair in seconds. Utau and Yuki were left alone in the apartment.

"So, how did Tadase take the news?" Utau asked as she looked at Scott's note for the umpteenth time. Yuki looked up from her book.

"It was mostly shock at first, then it was followed by my crying again. We talked about it and we will get through with it." She said.

"Well, another valuable lesson was learned." Utau said. Yuki looked up again.

"What's that?" She asked.

"No more sex." Utau said bluntly. Yuki blanched.

"Yeah, well…" She quickly went back to reading.

"Is your brother still missing?" Utau asked, trying to sound indifferent. Yuki frowned as she scribbled something in her book.

"I haven't heard from him, I'm worried. He usually calls mom, in order to reassure her that's he's doing well; what if something happened?" She asked. Utau's stomach dropped, the mere thought bothered her.

"He's an adult, he knows what he's dong." Utau said, not really believing her own words.

"I hate being here…" Utau said.

"We're only checking on him." Brandon chuckled. It was her turn to make her rounds. Brandon had accompanied her to the outskirts of the city in order to check on Jonas. They were in the underground lab that Easter abandoned whenever Yuki destroyed the machine. It had an eerie feeling to it, and the air around them was musty.

"Well, we'll just hurry up and feed him, I want to get out of here." She said. Brandon smiled as he led the way. In a room toward the end of a hall, Jonas was chained. He led her into the room and cautiously flipped on the lights.

Jonas was slouching in the corner, his black eyes were staring at the floor. He didn't move, and made no attempt to do so. He looked so lifeless, so empty. Now she knew what Ikuto meant by him being more like a doll than a human.

"Jonas, hey, we came with your dinner." Brandon said as he uncovered a plate of chicken breast, with mash potatoes, and salad. Jonas didn't move at all. Brandon handed Utau a spoon and then took the fork, cut the chicken up, and held a piece of it toward Jonas.

"He's not going to take it." Utau said, but Brandon shushed her.

"Come on, big guy, eat." Brandon said. Jonas lifted his head slightly, opened his mouth, and took the chicken. He chewed and swallowed; Jonas went back to staring at the floor.

"This is unbelievable…" Utau sighed. After they had finished feeding him, they locked up the door and left.

"When is this going to end?" Utau asked as she drove herself and Brandon back toward her place.

"We have to be patient, we can't rush these things." Brandon said. Utau rolled her eyes.

"I have a weird feeling about all of this, I just don't know what." Utau told him.

It wasn't until a few days later that Utau was right. She had received an urgent call from Yuki. Utau drove to where Jonas was being held, there, she found everyone else.

"He's gone." Yuki said.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Utau asked as she got out of her car.

"He escaped, he somehow broke free from the chains." Amu said. They went down to where he was being held. Sure enough, Brandon was examining the chains that had held Jonas down.

"Amazing, it's as if he broke free from them." He said. Tadase frowned.

"His chara is also gone. I didn't think he would be that strong." Tadase said.

"Neither did I." Brandon said as he scratched his head.

"Why would he wait until now? He could have easily broken free on the first day." Rima said. Ikuto leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, well, we know just how unstable he is. Jonas can be quiet as a mouse one day, and go berserk another." He told them.

"Ikuto is right, we underestimated Jonas' strength yet again." Brandon said. Everyone was quiet.

"Well, it can't be helped, let's just make sure that Jonas doesn't go on a rampage." Kara sighed.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Utau." Brandon said as he turned a page from his novel. Utau had been sitting with him at the counter of his temporary apartment. She dropped by to visit; she was doing a lot of that, lately. Utau was wondering if she should just burn Scott's note and move on with her life. She didn't know, however, if she could part with the last small thing he left her with; no matter how useless.

"Well, remember that note Scott left me?" Utau said slowly. Brandon looked up.

"Yes, you said it was a joke." He said. Utau took out the note and unfolded it.

"That's what I think it is, but I have this nagging feeling that there's more to it than meets the eye." She explained as she slid the paper over to him so he could see. Brandon's eyes scanned the paper. Utau watched as his eyes read over the words; after a minute, he frowned.

"Sorry, but I don't know either." He said in a apologetic tone. Utau sighed.

"No, I know it was something stupid." She said. Brandon stood up.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to go make some lemonade, and we'll look at it more closely. You can't come to a conclusion without looking at all the angles." He said heading for the kitchen.

Utau stared at the words and wished, for once, that Scott was there. She stared at the numbers then looked at the words. Then her eyes widened. She looked at the paper closely.

_What if the first numbers meant the sentences? 1 could be the first sentence, but what does the 1 after the dash mean?_ Utau thought. _Wait, could it mean the word?_

Utau grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of her purse. She jotted down the word.

_Do…well that's a start…_ Utau jotted down the next numbers. _1-4, okay…_

She wrote down the second word. _Do - not… I think I'm on to something._

When Utau was finished with the rest of the numbers, she looked at what she had written down.

_Do - not - con - FIDE - in - brand - on…what on earth? Do not confide in…Brandon…_

Utau stood up in shock, just then, she felt someone place a rag over her mouth and nose. She felt the fumes making her dizzy. Her vision blurred and then heard Brandon's voice whisper in her ear.

"Sorry, Utau, but this just got personal…"


	72. Finally

_**I'm almost done! Lol enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 72: Finally**_

Utau was groggy when she opened her eyes. Her eyesight was fuzzy, but she still made out a figure. She tried to lift her hands to her head, but something was restraining them. Utau breathed in heavily as she laid there for several minutes until she was able to look up.

"Utau!" She heard El cry. They were tied up in a bag.

Utau tried to go to them, but found out that she was tied up with ropes and she couldn't move her hands. She spotted Brandon leaning against the wall, watching her. Anger boiled up inside her she glared at him viciously.

"You, you pretended to be one of us." She accused. Brandon smirked as he leaned down to sit her up. He brushed his fingers against her neck.

"It's a shame, I really did like you." He said as he shook his head. Utau turned her head away from.

"Don't touch me!" She cried. Utau noticed that she was being held where Jonas was, before he escaped. No one would bother to look for her there, she couldn't even call for help if she tried to.

"Sorry, but I had no choice. I couldn't let run around to your friends and have my cover blown. Though, it almost did, thanks to that little Scott of yours." He said. Utau froze as he mentioned his name.

"What are you talking about?" Utau asked him. He gave a small laugh.

"He wasn't as stupid as I thought he was. He found out about my secret, and I guess you were the only one he trusted. I wasn't the good guy, and he wrote it as a code in that note. It's partially your fault, you showed me that note, thank you very much, Utau." He smirked again. Utau didn't understand anything that was going on, what did Scott had to do with it?

"What secret?" Utau asked.

"Well, since you won't cause me anymore problems, it wouldn't hurt to tell you. You see, the chara that Jonas is controlling has a name, and it's Lucius. Lucius is my chara, in case you haven't figured it out yet." Brandon said, smiling smugly. Utau wanted to punch him in his stupid face.

"Your chara? Why is it with Jonas?" Utau asked him.

"Jonas is merely a puppet. Utau, there are three people born in every generation that have different charas from the rest, different powers. Amu is the purest, she can purify X-eggs back to their original form, and also, she is full of kindness, love, and faith." He sneered. Utau glared at him.

"Yuki, is the Reaper, she can take away charas, or bring them back. She's full of faults, and struggles a lot, but she is, after all, human. She forgives or doesn't forgive, human nature you could say. Me, I'm the Vanquisher, I tear charas away from their owners, just because I enjoy the suffrage. However, there's always a draw back to all evil; in exchange for me to character transform with Lucius, I need to give away bits of my life. As smart as I am, though, I researched over this topic and found out that there's a loop hole. I can use Lucius to control other people; Jonas has been my puppet all this time. By now, he should have a mere five to ten years to live." Brandon said, pretending to think hard about it.

"You horrible monster!" Utau screamed in outrage. How could terrible people exist in this world? Brandon laughed, he just laughed.

"Sweetheart, to have a power like that, it only comes once a lifetime; might as well take the opportunity." He grinned. Brandon turned to leave.

"You're not going to get away with this?" She shot at him. Brandon turned to her.

"I will, you see, no one will think about looking for you here. By the way, Amu called me to inform me that she finally has her fourth egg. She asked for me to pass on the incredible news, since you wouldn't answer her calls. I'm going to lead them far away from here and I'll make Jonas attack either Amu or Yuki. Ripping away their charas would finally rid them of their chance to seal Lucius away." With that, Brandon closed the door, leaving Utau alone.

Utau winced as the ropes cut into her wrists. She struggled to loosen the ropes, but it was no use; they were too tight. Utau cursed herself for easily trusting Brandon's good looks and manners. He was a terrible man, through and through. Utau had been sitting in the room for hours, not knowing what was going on outside with her friends, she was getting frustrated.

Utau thought she heard footsteps coming. It was probably Brandon, gloating about how he succeeded in his plan. Utau's stomach gave a lurch; what if he did manage to hurt Amu and Yuki? Utau immediately started to struggle again. The footsteps got closer, and she heard someone trying to enter the room. She was startled when that person started to bang on the door. That couldn't have been Brandon.

"Help! I'm in here!" Utau cried. The banging continued, until finally the door slammed open with a loud bang. Utau's breathing nearly stopped when she saw Scott looking down at her, his expression relieved.

"Utau." He said as he knelt down before her and tried to loosen the ropes.

"Scott…" Utau said weakly. Scott took out a pocket knife and started to cut through the ropes.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Scott asked, but Utau was at a loss for words. She shook her head. She couldn't believe it, he was there, right in front of her. He noticed the blank stare she was giving him.

"Look, I had a good reason for leaving. When I found out about Brandon, I didn't have a choice." He said. Utau frowned.

"What are you talking about? You have to tell me everything." She demanded. Scott sighed.

"When he arrived here, I already didn't like him. When we dropped him off at an apartment he was staying in, I helped him bring up his stuff, you remember?" He asked, as he continued to cut at the ropes.

"Why wouldn't I? You were being a jerk." Utau said. Scott ignored the remark.

"Well, I wasn't going to be nice. I slightly opened one of his suitcases and kicked it on the floor so everything would fall out and he would have to pick it up. However, something caught my eye; it was full with articles. Newspapers and articles from different places around the world flew out from his suitcase. Even though I didn't know the languages, the pictures told everything." He explained.

Utau was confused. "What were they about?"

"Children, Utau, they were about children. They were articles about children and teenagers, kids of all sorts. However, they were all dead, obviously committed suicide. At first I thought it was some sick hobby of his; collecting articles of children killing themselves, but I found a journal. I was only able to read a few pages, because he walked in on me. I knew though, that we were chasing the wrong guy." He told her.

"What did he do?" Utau asked.

"He didn't do anything, but I knew he wasn't stupid. After a while, he started to hang around you a lot. That day you came home from the library, he was with you. I was so angry, because I knew what he was doing. Brandon didn't have to tell me in order for me to know that he was going to do something to you if I opened my mouth. He was already alone with you on several occasions, I worried that he would try to pull something. It came to a point where I thought I could protect you; by leaving. If Brandon thought I left, then maybe he would leave you alone, but I couldn't leave without saying anything, so I left you the note. I never really left, I just hid from all of you, kept an eye out. You have no idea how hard is was for me to not call you." He told her as he finished cutting the ropes. Utau rubbed her wrists and stared up at him.

She went to the bag and freed her charas. They shot out of the bag and floated around in relief. Utau didn't know how many hours they were in there. She turned back to Scott, who was looking a her as if he was happy that she was alright.

"Why worry about me, though, I mean you didn't-"

"Because I love you, you idiot. I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out, but I guess not." He smirked. Utau felt her throat tie up in a knot as her heart swelled. Utau watched him as he gently brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"I know you feel the same way, we're both stubborn people and we didn't want to admit our feelings. I'm not one to express stuff like this and neither are you. We both grew up being loners, so I understand perfectly well why you would try to push these feelings away. I don't like wasting words, Utau, so when I tell you I love you, I mean it." He said, and kissed her.

El fainted clear away as Ii pretended to gag.

Utau didn't really know how long she's been denying her feelings for Scott, but she didn't care anymore. It's been too long, way too long. Ever since she ran into him in the park on that fateful day, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She has tried to drown out those feelings by not giving herself time to think about them, but now. She kissed him deeply, enjoying the moment, finally being able to show him that she too loved him; finally…

"We have to warn the others…" Utau whispered when they broke apart. He helped her up and pulled out a cell phone.

"Tadase told me earlier that Brandon hasn't done anything unusual." He told her as he started to dial a number.

"Tadase knows?" Utau asked as he led her out of the building. The sky was getting dark out. Utau reached for his hand and he held it firmly. He smirked at her.

"Well, everyone else would have done something stupid, like confront Brandon or something. Tadase is the only one who wouldn't ask too many questions, and actually thinks with his head, not his gut." He explained.

"Oh, well, that makes sense…" She said.

"Tadase? How are things going on with Amu? Already? That was quick. Listen, try to do something to keep Brandon from coming to the outskirts of the city. If he sees that Utau is missing, then he won't hesitate to strike. Look, when you find out how to seal away that chara of Brandon's, let me know. _Don't_ leave Yuki and Amu alone. I'll be in hiding with Utau until the time is right. Don't drop you guard." Scott told him. He hung up.

"What happened?" Utau asked. She noticed that he was leading her to a black truck.

"Amu's fourth chara hatched. Apparently it happened a few hours after the egg appeared. If Brandon get one of them alone…" Utau got in the truck and Scott started turn on the engine.

"Where on earth did you get this?" Utau asked. Scott had only been gone for a few weeks, how could he have managed to buy a truck?

Scott shrugged nonchalantly. "I stole it." Utau thought she heard wrong.

"You what?"

"I stole it, the idiot left his keys in the truck. I'll give it back, though. I'm only using it until it's no longer necessary." He smirked. Utau wasn't going to lie, that only made her love him more.

"What a turn on." Utau said. That's when Zeke popped out.

"You made it! Awesome, can we go kick Brandon's butt now?" Zeke asked as Scott headed back to town.

"As fun as that sounds, not now. Though I do have a few small tricks, like egging his apartment." He smirked. Zeke laughed.

"Like when we had toilet papered it?" He asked.

"That was you?" Utau asked, not that she cared, but Brandon had once been really distraught at having to clean his apartment and lawn because someone had toilet papered his house.

"I was having fun." Scott shrugged. Zeke sniggered and Scott let out a small laugh. Utau watched the two and remembered when Scott first arrived. He was always serious, sometimes even rude; Yuki had explained to her a few things about Scott, why he never trusted anyone. Maybe Zeke represented Scott's urge to be funny, outgoing, and trusting. Zeke started to make farting noises, making El and Ii laugh. Utau hid a smile.

* * *

Utau awoke in the middle of the night. She felt Scott's finger drawing circles on her back. Utau gave a small shiver of delight. He then began to run his index finger down her bare back, up and down on her spine. Utau sighed.

"It's too early to be awake." He said, pressing his lips on her shoulder. Utau reached down to the floor and dug through the bundle of clothes which were discarded the minute they hit the bed.

"It's four in the morning." Utau said softly. She wondered if the others were okay. Amu's fourth chara was the key to it all. Tadase was the only one who knew about Brandon, Utau wondered how he was handling things.

"Something on your mind?" Scott asked. Utau turned to face him. She couldn't see him, but she lifted her hand and touched his cheek.

"It's nothing…" She said.

"You and I know that's not true." He said. She made out his amber colored eyes. He was staring at her warmly. She felt a sudden wave of tenderness swept her body. She couldn't believe it, she was here, with Scott. Utau didn't know if it was some type of miracle, but she didn't care; there they were, honestly in love. Scott wiped away a single tear from her cheek.

"I'm just worried, everyone could be in danger. What if something happens to my friends, to my brother? I don't think I'll be able to bear it. I know I come off as some intolerable little pest at first, but I care. I love my friends, my mom, and my brother; I love you. I'm so scared." She whispered. He pulled her closely.

"Not many know this, but my parents would abuse me constantly when I was a kid. It was hard when I was taken to a foster home. I couldn't trust anyone, I didn't want to get hurt again; I kept to myself. When the Taskes took me in, I was taken quite aback by their jumpy personality, but it was still hard to overcome my broken past. When I came here, that day I ran into you in the park, I thought you were the most beautiful young woman I had ever met. I couldn't get you out of my head, I then realized that I felt so safe with you. Every time you were around, I couldn't help talking to you, annoying you, loving you. I don't know what you did, Utau, but I feel like I can trust you; I know you won't let me down." He told her. Utau ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He said. She kissed him deeply.

Utau fell asleep with her soul content. Life did give back after all, it gave her Scott. They both found each other, found themselves and they were happy, even among all the chaos going on. However, Utau couldn't help shed some tears when they both realized Zeke, Ii, and El were gone…


	73. Exposed

Rukia141: Part nine has arrived! Haza! Haza!

Rukia: Shut up, you are so annoying!

Rukia141: HAZA!

Ikuto: Leave it to me.

_He takes out a sling shot and shoots a marshmallow._

Rukia141:HA-

_Rukia141 starts to choke on a marshmallow._

Rukia: Nice, where'd you learn to shoot like that?

Ikuto: Spongebob.

Rukia: I bet this Spongebob is a genius.

Ikuto: Er…yeah, about the genius part…

_Rukia141 continues to choke in the background._

* * *

_**Part Nine: Yuki, Together Forever**_

Chapter 73: Exposed

Yuki laughed alongside Amu as Dia zoomed around the room, giving the room a joyful atmosphere. Her little pigtails flung from side to side, her microphone making her voice ten times louder.

"Now, we'll need to find a way to stop Jonas." Yuki said. Amu looked hopeful.

"Yes, finally." She agreed. Yuki heard Tadase's cell go off. He answered it and left the room. It had been a few hours since Dia hatched and Brandon said he was on his way. He explained to Yuki that Utau wanted to get some air, so she went off somewhere. This struck Yuki as odd, since Utau would surely have wanted to come visit the chara everyone was waiting for.

Tadase came back after a few minutes, he was frowning. He spotted Yuki looking at him and he flashed her a loving smile.

"It was just a small family issue." He explained. Ikuto watched from the couch as Yuki's and Amu's charas floated together.

"Love, it's late, we should go." Tadase said. Yuki looked at him in surprise.

"Brandon is coming over, though. He wants to take a look at Dia." Yuki protested. Tadase gave Ikuto a look.

"It's a little late to be visiting, I'm sure it can wait until morning. Ikuto, I know you don't want to wait up for Brandon until his business with Amu is finished." The way Tadase cleverly said "business with Amu," made Ikuto frown. In fact, Ikuto went into deep thought.

"He's right, I don't want Brandon here so late with you, Amu. It can wait for tomorrow." Ikuto said. Amu and I looked at each other. What has gotten into Tadase so suddenly? He didn't want Brandon over and so he convinced Ikuto to take his side, manipulating Ikuto's jealousy.

"Call him, Yuki. Tell him to come by tomorrow." The sudden edge in Tadase's voice made Yuki not argue. She dialed his number.

"Oh, Yuki, I'm on my way." Brandon answered. Yuki looked at Tadase.

"Sorry, Brandon, change of plans. Can it wait for tomorrow? You know, have everyone here." Yuki explained. Brandon was quiet for a moment.

"Sure, that's fine. Tomorrow it is." He replied lightly.

Yuki smiled. "Thanks, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Not at all." He laughed.

"Well, until then." Yuki told him.

"Bye." Yuki closed her cell phone. She looked up at Tadase and he nodded.

"Well, we better get going. We'll come by tomorrow." Tadase said.

"Alright, give me a call." Amu told them as she led them to the door.

"Do you want to meet at the park?" Yuki asked. Amu nodded.

"Yes, that'll work. Thanks for coming by. Careful out there."

"See you guys later." Ikuto said as Yuki and Tadase left their apartment. Anokoku was howling loudly, making Rin scowl. Aimi giggled and Mai drifted quietly. Tadase and Yuki were silent for a while. Yuki didn't know why Tadase act so strangely; was he angry? Was Tadase angry at her?

"Is something bothering you?" Yuki asked cautiously. Tadase must have been thinking to himself, since he gave Yuki a puzzled look.

"What was that, love?" He asked.

"I said if something is bothering you? You were acting a little out of the ordinary." Yuki told him. Tadase stared at her with his deep violet eyes; his look always made her shudder.

"Nothing you should worry about, at least, not yet…" He added, leaving Yuki utterly confused. Tadase took hold of her arm gently and stopped her in her tracks.

"Tadase?"

"Whatever happens with Jonas, promise me you'll be careful." He told her. Was that what everything was about? Yuki gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me, I know how to take care of myself."

"Every time you say that, the more anxious I get.

Yuki laughed. "Like I said, don't think to much on. I may get into sticky situations, but I won't do something completely drastic."

He took hold of her arms and pulled her into a gentle kiss; the ones that always made her breathless.

"Just promise me that you will try to stay out of any trouble, promise me." He said. Yuki saw that he was really serious. Confused, Yuki nodded.

"I can't promise you that, but I will try to be more careful."

Tadase shrugged. "Better than nothing I suppose." He took her hand and led her home.

* * *

"How cute! Just look at her, she's just like Aimi!" Yaya exclaimed as they all met up at the park. Dia was floating around, giggling as they all admired Amu's fourth chara.

"She's lively, let's leave it at that." Nagihiko laughed.

"She wouldn't let us sleep last night." Amu added. Yuki beamed and caught sight of Tadase. She was surprised when she saw him staring hostilely into the trees. She's never seen a look like that on him before. The mere thought of Tadase being hateful just didn't seem right. She went for his hand and grasped it; Tadase's features melted and smiled at her. Yuki was slightly relieved, at least he wasn't angry at her; that would have been bad.

"I tried calling my brother last night, you know, to tell him about Dia, but still doesn't answer." I told them.

"I tried calling Utau, but she hasn't shown up, Mother is getting upset." Ikuto said as he scratched his head.

"That's odd, she usually-" However, Yuki was cut off by the sudden chill that filled her body. A cold draft descended upon them and she unconsciously gripped Tadase's hand tighter.

"Do you feel that?" Rin asked out loud, her cold voice filled with hatred.

"Jonas…" Rachel whispered. Sure enough, Jonas materialized from the woods and was walking down a small hill, towards the people hanging out near the pond.

"He mustn't reach them, where's Brandon?" Kara asked in worry.

"I'm almost positive that he's alright. We need to circle around Jonas and push him towards the woods again. He's very unstable so don't let him get near you." Tadase ordered. Everyone did as they were told. Yuki followed Tadase as they placed themselves in Jonas' view. Jonas tilted his head and stared at them blankly. He then slowly turned to his right and took small steps. That's when Amu and Ikuto blocked his path as well. Slowly, they closed in, forcing Jonas to retreat back into the woods.

"He isn't putting up a fight. Just what is he trying to pull." Tadase whispered to himself and Yuki had a faint idea that he wasn't talking about Jonas. Just as they had reached the safe shelter of the trees, Jonas took off. He climbed a tree and jumped over the heads of Nagihiko and Rima. Jonas gave an animal like growl and fled. Yuki and everyone else ran after him, dodging branches and roots.

"Careful, Yuki." Mai said, right next to her ear. Yuki gave her a swift nod. They reached the clearing and stopped when they spotted Brandon.

"Guys! He went beyond those trees!" He called. They approached him.

"Did you see him?" Amu asked, out of breath.

He nodded. "Yes, he just ran past me like nothing. Did he attack you?"

"No, but we need to find him, Amu and I have all of our charas now; we still don't know what we're supposed to do though." Yuki told him. Brandon's eyes landed on Dia and he didn't say anything at first.

"_Zehn Herzen._" He said. They looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"It means Ten Hearts in German. Remember Adolf Hitler?" He asked, turning his back to them. They all looked at each other, but Tadase remained stoic. Of course they remembered Adolf Hitler, he was a monster, a terrible monster.

"He's the one who murdered all those Jews." Kukai said.

"My grandfather created art. He used this chara, his name was Lucius, to take control of Hitler. Funny thing, this chara, it can control both child and adult. My grandfather was but a kid, but he sure enjoyed the bloodbaths; it went all downhill when the Soviets were gaining advantage. He had to end the fun, released Hitler from his control and Hitler killed himself. In order for Lucius to take control of a person, it has to sever a bond between a person and his egg; he was dead weight anyway. However, two young girls were able to seal Lucius away due to a transformation called Ten Hearts, but my grandfather got away in time. Seventy-five years have passed and Lucius appeared to me; my grandfather even gave me a few pointers." Brandon laughed as he face them, a gleam in his eyes. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me…" Yuki said.

"I made it my goal not to make the killings messy. Then I came across Jonas, killed off his chara and Lucius took over. Using Lucius takes away bits of your life, so I use substitutes." Brandon shrugged. "My favorite death was when that girl threw herself from that window." His hand flew into his pocket.

"Tadase, now!" Came a voice that unmistakably belonged to Utau. Tadase character changed and threw his rod at Brandon; it struck him in the face. He stumbled backwards, but before anyone had time to respond to what just happened, Brandon raised his hand. Everyone was blasted backwards.


	74. Ten Hearts

Rukia141: I'm here to make a formal apology to everyone who so graciously waited for my updating, and are probably cursing my fake name at this time for neglecting to-

_From the kitchen_

Scott: Boring as all get out!

Rukia141: Shut up, Scott! I'm trying to apologize to all of the readers!

Ikuto: You still have them?

Rukia: I don't think she does, ha-ha.

Rukia141: I'm going to kick you all to Canada if you don't shut it!

Mewtwo: Remember when I first came here, Rukia141 had taped herself on my back?

Ikuto: Yes, it was quite interesting.

_Scott walks out from the kitchen._

Ikuto: Remember when Scott hit me on the face with a rubber chicken?

_Scott walked right back into the kitchen._

Mewtwo: That was pretty funny.

Rukia141: I'm so sorry for not updating soon enough! Forgive me and spare me!

Rukia: You know that show _Teen Titans-?_

Rukia141: Chapter 74, go!

* * *

Chapter 74: Ten Hearts

Yuki hit the ground hard. She painfully lifted up her head and saw all of her friends sprawled against the grass. Yuki knew then that he had character transformed with Lucius. She looked up and saw Brandon holding a long jagged sword, gleaming black and emitting an aurora of absolute malevolence. Brandon's pupils went all black, and she noticed that his face seemed to go pale. She got up and finally saw clearly; with every step he took, embers sprouted. If they didn't stop him soon, everything would be consumed by fire.

"Amu! Tadase! Guys, get up, get up!" Yuki cried, helping up her friends. She caught sight of Amu groggily getting up with the help of Ikuto.

"We have to act fast." Mai said.

"What can we do, Mai? We don't know how to seal him away!" Yuki cried, the wind was picking up, and the sky turned grey.

"Get to Amu, hurry!" Aimi cried. Yuki caught sight at what Aimi was looking at. Brandon was making his way towards Amu at tremendous spend. Yuki felt a wave of horror wash over her as Brandon proceeded to slice at her charas.

"Amu!" Yuki shrieked. Before Amu had to respond, Ikuto grabbed her forcibly by the arm and threw themselves out of the way. Just as Brandon's blade hit the ground, the earth started to shake, and a huge crack appeared and gave away, showing a world of fire with the shrieks and cries of the damned, the ones who couldn't become free because of what Brandon and his grandfather did. The cries of horror and despair pierced Yuki's heart painfully.

"You will die like the others!" Brandon snarled as he waved his sword and brought it down at Ikuto's and Amu's head. Luckily Ikuto was quick enough to dodge, but Brandon then placed his palm onto the earth and strange shadows began to emerge. The smoke from the fire began to thicken and it was becoming difficult to breathe and see. It wasn't until Yuki heard a loud cry of pain that she realized that Amu was hurt. Yuki threw herself blindly into the smog and slammed into someone hard. She lost her balance and was immediately steadied by the person.

"Yuki?" Came Tadase's worried voice.

"Amu! She's hurt!" Yuki cried, nearing hysteria. If Brandon hurt Amu, Yuki didn't know what would happen. They both heard cries and bodies being thrown and grunts of pain surrounded them.

"We need to find her, everyone else is trying to fight off Brandon, but he's too strong. We can't see a thing through all of this smoke!" He cried as they both began to cough. A shadow passed them and something torn viciously at her arm, and that's when Tadase dropped like a rock, his face going pale while clutching his side.

"Tadase!" Yuki cried as she knelt before him. Blood was soaking from the side of his shirt, but his eyes were on her arm.

"They got you! He's summoning things from that hole in the ground!" He shouted. Yuki peered down her arm and blood oozed from the claw like marks that scraped away her flesh. She shook her head, there was no time to feel light headed now!

"You're in a worse state than me." She said frantically, trying to stop the bleeding with her shaky hands. He grabbed her hand and looked at Yuki straight in the eyes.

"Go find Amu! He's trying to kill her, and by the sound of it, he already nicked her!" He yelled over the roaring fire. Yuki swallowed heavily as she nodded. It took all of her will power to leave his side and rush into the blazing orange heat.

At first Yuki couldn't see a single thing. The smoke forced itself into her mouth and began to poison her insides as she tried desperately to cover her mouth and nose. Everyone was fighting, it was hard to distinguish the sounds.

"Yuki! To your left! Hurry!" Mai cried from among the smoke. Yuki turned sharply and sprinted to her friend's rescue. She came across to silhouettes fighting. There was a snarl as the figure knocked out the other person with a blade. It was Brandon, fighting with whom?

"You'll never her have her!" Ikuto yelled as he barreled into Brandon. Brandon, however, raised his blade over his head and aimed for Ikuto's throat. Yuki made a mad dash towards their general direction and flew into Brandon's side with enough force to make him stumble, but not for long. Brandon turned his full attention to Yuki and back handed her before she took the liberty to give him a swift kick in the gut. Brandon blended with the shadows as he disappeared. He wasn't gone, however, he was lurking somewhere, but Yuki didn't have the advantage at the moment.

"Amu!" Ikuto cried as he lifted a limp body in his arms. Yuki's throat clenched shut as she spotted a large gash in Amu's shoulder. She was breathing heavily, her face going pale, the exposed veins in her skin turned a sickening green. It looked like a series of ugly spider webs slowly stringing themselves together all over her arm and side.

"She's been poisoned!" Su cried in absolute horror as Amu's breathing went from heavy to small gasps. Her lips were turning blue.

"No! Amu! You have to fight! Keep fighting!" Yuki screamed, but what else could she say? Amu was dying…

Just then a shadow materialized behind Ikuto and grabbed him from behind. He dropped Amu as Brandon held the blade against Ikuto's throat as they struggled. Ikuto head butted Brandon, but his arm didn't loosen and they fell backwards. The sky was dark, and the wind suddenly picked up, blowing some of the smoke out of the way, giving Yuki enough time to see Brandon and Ikuto going at it.

"Help…him…" Amu said weakly. Yuki quickly knelt down before her as she struggled to get up, her eyes fixated on Ikuto's fighting form. "He'll…get killed…" She said hoarsely.

Yuki was torn, "I can't leave you, Amu. It'll give Brandon the opportunity he needs to kill you."

Amu closed her eyes in pain, and Yuki had never felt more useless. Then out of the corner of her eye, Yuki saw Tadase bash Brandon in the head with his staff, forcing to let Ikuto go. Yuki and Amu watched in silent horror as the battle raged before them, not being able to do anything. They heard cries of every kind, pain, anger, grief. Nothing, however, prepared them for what they saw next.

Brandon was fighting with both Tadase and Ikuto, and they were dangerously getting closer to the gaping hole in the ground that spit out fire. Amu whimpered weakly as Ikuto lost his footing. Just then, a scaly arm with claws buried itself in the earth as something atrocious made its way out of the hole. Yuki cried out in warning, but it was too late, the monster's tale whipped savagely in the air with a resounding crack, and came down on Ikuto and Tadase. They didn't have time to react as they were thrown backwards, over the edge, and into the hole.

"_Tadase_!"

"_No!_" Came Amu's cry of grief and horror. The hideous creature moved its bulky body out of the hole and it roared horrendously, spreading its black leather wings wide. It gave off a putrid smell of rotten flesh and corpse. It's black scales were sharp as knives and its large eyes were the color of blood. Black smoke blew from its nostrils, almost sound like a raging bull ready to attack.

Brandon crackled with laughter. "Behold the true power of the Vanquisher! Come forth my blood lust demon, let's us fly and pass our judgment, whatever time we have left! Eurynome, Prince of Death and devourer of one thousand corpses, let us vanquish those who stand against us!" Brandon called. Eurynome stood on its hind legs and spread its wings wider, overcoming every other ounce of light that was left, leaving a sea of fiery inferno.

Yuki felt her whole body go limp as she stared up at the demon like monster, bring forth its tail so Brandon can easily climb on. It was over…

Yuki felt her tears fall as she stared at the hole that Tadase and Ikuto disappeared to. She faintly heard Amu sobbing into her hands as Eurynome prepared to take flight. Yuki vaguely remembered Tadase's smile and her heart pounded against her chest, breaking with every beat.

"Are you giving up?" Rin asked. Yuki crawled to Amu's weeping form and she gently took her hands away from her face. They shared silent tears as Amu clasped Yuki's hands. Yuki's tears fell on her cheek, and she raised her hand to wipe them away; Yuki did the same as she brought her hand to Amu's face.

They had each other…

Suddenly their four charas took each other's hands and made a circle around Yuki and Amu. The atmosphere turned warm, a sweet kind of warmth that filled both their bodies. Yuki could feel the beating of several hearts, all surrounding them, mixing with each other until they reached one single rhythm. Yuki felt like she was being sucked into a peaceful kind of slumber, only to awake to the sound of an echoing heart beat.

"_Ten Hearts!"_

Pure white light exploded and shattered the overwhelming darkness, piercing it with its slivery white glow. In the distance, Eurynome gave a ferocious snarl, only to receive a thundering roar in return. Yuki gained back her composure and stood looking down at her hands, no, their hands, she felt nine others with her.

"Yuki, is this for real?" Amu asked, the mouth they shared emitted a musical voice.

"I think so, Amu." Yuki replied, raising a white golden blade that glowed with so much purity and warmth. Yuki looked down at their body, the silvery robes, the slivery color of her hair. There was a snort that came from behind them and they turned to see a massive dragon, pounding the ground with its claws. The scales and its eyes were rainbows, turning into different shades of red, blue, purple, green, and any other color they could think of. It spread its mighty wings wide and it growled as it stood before Eurynome.

Brandon sneered. "Hadraniel, Angel of Love, how sweet. I'm sure you won't ever be able to bask in that sort of love anymore, thanks to me, that is."

A pang of pain filled their whole body to the brim, but that didn't stop Yuki and Amu from raising their blade and brandishing it so that the smoke and ominous clouds gradually disappeared, leaving behind a drizzle of rain that controlled the fires that surrounded them. Yuki was able to spot their friends not far off, they were staring at them with awe. They looked like they have been through hell and back, with blood and wounds decorating their features, but it was no longer their battle anymore.

Yuki and Amu mounted Hadraniel and Brandon smirked as Eurynome took flight, Hadraniel in hot pursuit. Eurynome roared as it made its way towards the town.

"We have to keep them here!" Yuki and Amu yelled. Hadraniel opened its mouth and a rush of icy blue fire shot from its mouth as it hit the clouds and beyond. A blue dome began to descend over them, blocking the way to the town. Eurynome hit the wall head first and was thrown backwards with a deafening roar. Brandon clung on for dear life and glared at them.

"Your stupid barrier won't hold us in for long!" He yelled and maneuvered Eurynome so that it plunged head first towards them. Not backing down, Yuki and Amu guided Hadraniel towards the approaching enemy and they met with a clash of razor sharp claws, teeth, and blades.

Hadraniel buried its claws deep into Eurynome's chest and it roared in pain as it swiped at Hadraniel, slashing its face. Yuki and Amu blocked Brandon's blade as it tried to break through their defenses and managed to give him a good cut on the shoulder.

"Courtesy of Amu." They said. Eurynome sunk its teeth into Hadraniel's neck and it cried out in pain. Amu and Yuki raised the blade and struck Eurynome in the eye. It howled in pain as it reared backwards into the air, black blood gushing from its wounded eye.

"You'll pay for that!" Brandon shrieked as he jumped from Eurynome and landed on Hadraniel, stabbing it in the shoulder in order to catch himself from the fall. Hadraniel cried painfully as it desperately tried to claw at Brandon. He gave a sickening grin as he climbed onto Hadraniel and struck Yuki and Amu in the face, making them loose their balance. They caught themselves and hit Brandon on the head with the handle of their sword.

Hissing in pain, Brandon grabbed hold of Yuki and Amu and slapped them so hard they fell back. Brandon was about to kick them when Yuki and Amu pounced up and tackled him, slashing his side. Yuki and Amu received a striking blow to the jaw and then grabbed on to Brandon's black robes, sending them off Hadraniel who resumed its fighting with Eurynome. Yuki and Amu grabbed hold of Hadraniel's tail to keep them from falling off.

Brandon sunk his blade into Hadraniel's side as he made his way back on top. The flying beasts snarled through their teeth. Hadraniel bit one of Eurynome's wings and savagely clawed at the demon's body. Eurynome wheeled around in the air and struck Hadraniel's chest with its heavy tail, raking its sharp scales down its front. That's when Hadraniel flew over Eurynome and smashed onto its back, sinking its jaws into Eurynome's shoulder, blocking any form of escape.

Brandon gritted his teeth as his strong hands found Yuki and Amu's face and then their throat. He squeezed, making Yuk and Amu choke out. Eurynome flew high up to the barrier and collided with it, using Hadraniel as a shield. Hadraniel hit the barrier with tremendous force that made it crack. Hadraniel loosened its grip and Eurynome took the chance to turn and claw at Hadraniel's face and snout.

The force of the impact made Yuki, Amu, and Brandon loose their balance. They fell from the flying creatures and plummeted to the earth, towards the gaping hell hole. Brandon raised his blade and cut Yuki and Amu on their back, sending a blinding white flash of pain before their eyes. The wind whipped at them fiercely, making it hard for Yuki and Amu to find their composure. That's when a shadow fell over them and they saw Brandon raise his blade a second time. Yuki and Amu raised their fist and struck him hard in the face as they took control of the situation. The earth was nearing, and it would be a matter of time before they fell to their deaths. Yuki and Amu fought for his blade and with another strike to his face, they managed to pull it from his grasp. They let the blade fall below them and disappear into the fiery hole.

"No!" Brandon yelled angrily. He turned to Yuki and Amu in time to see them raise their silver blade.

"Love brought us this far." They said and buried the blade deep into his chest. A loud screech filled the air around them as Eurynome fell to the ground, Hadraniel's teeth deep in Eurynome's throat. The creatures tumbled in the air, taking Brandon, Yuki and Amu with them. They crashed into the earth, sending up a wave of dust and dirt, landing in a heap next to the blazing hole. A dark cloud erupted from Eurynome's mouth as the form of Lucius formed, sending another horrible screech before Hadraniel opened its mouth and blasted out blue fire, surrounding Lucius in white golden light. Lucius screeched again and became sealed in ball of light, disappearing into nothing. Brandon's body rolled off the edge into the fire, and Hadraniel used its last bit of strength to slam into Eurynome, sending him into the fire as well.

They did it…

They dropped to their knees and felt something pull at their hearts. They were detaching, breaking apart. Soon enough, the transformation broke, leaving Yuki and Amu sprawled on the ground, their charas dispersing into different directions.

Amu lifted her head slowly and stared at Yuki with large golden eyes. Yuki smiled weakly.

"You're alright…"

"Yeah, I am." She said. Yuki slowly stood up in order to go to her, when something grabbed her leg and pulled. Yuki slammed painfully to the ground as something pulled her into the blazing fire. "Yuki!" Amu screamed.

Yuki turned to see Brandon, an ugly look of hate contorted on his face. His teeth were bare with malice, blood spilling from his mouth.

"You'll burn with me!" He yelled, venom dripping with every word. Yuki struggled to pull herself up, but Brandon was too strong. Her nails dug into the earth, but it was no use.

"Amu!" Yuki yelled in panic. She saw the others racing towards them, but they were still far away.

"Yuki! No!" Amu cried, rushing to help her, but before she reached her, someone else took hold of her hand. Yuki looked up in wonder and saw Tadase pulling on her arm.

"Hold on, Yuki!" He yelled, fighting against Brandon's strength.

"Tadase! You're alive!" Yuki cried with joy, momentarily forgetting that she was about to die a fiery death. Just seeing him well was enough for her to leave peacefully, even if it meant dying along with someone as vile and evil as Brandon.

"Fight, come on, Yuki! Fight!" He yelled. Brandon growled as he grabbed both of her legs and pulled forcibly. If Yuki didn't let go, Tadase could be pulled under too, and Yuki didn't want a fate like that for the person she loved more than life itself.

"No, Tadase, you'll die, too! Let me go!" Yuki cried as she loosened her grip.

"No, Yuki! No! I'm not letting you go, my life is nothing without you!" He yelled. His words pulled at her heartstrings, but then Yuki felt Brandon sink his nails deeply into her calves. She winced painfully.

"Tadase…" Yuki breathed.

"I'm not letting go. I won't let you leave again, not again." He said, and he took her other hand and pulled. Just then Yuki felt two other pairs of hands and she saw Amu grab her arms, as well as Ikuto. They were alive, he was ok. They pulled together and Yuki felt Brandon's grip slacken. Yuki felt herself being pulled up by more hands and she saw all of her friends, with a look of determination on their faces. A wave of love and affection for those people built up her chest, giving her the energy to pull a leg free.

"Go to hell." Yuki said and kicked Brandon in the face so hard that his grip fell and he fell back, screaming in agony and rage, and disappeared among the flames. Yuki was pulled up and she landed in the pile that her friends made up. They all laughed in relief, but their celebration was short, because the earth began to shake underneath them. They all quickly stood up and raced away from the spot as the large hole started to close again, sealing away the deathly fire.

* * *

"Jonas?" Yuki asked as everyone sat around, tending to their wounds. Rachel shook her head sadly.

"Brandon used too much of his life force, Jonas died a few minutes after the battle started." Tears welled up in her eyes and she found comfort in Kukai's embrace, followed by her sister's. Yuki stared at the ground sadly and felt someone's arms around her.

"It's okay, love, he's free." Tadase whispered. Yuki brought his warm hands to her cheek as her tears fell from her eyes.

"It's finally over…" She whispered. Tadase gave her a heart felt kiss and hugged her tightly. Yuki buried her face into his neck.

"I love you, Yuki." He said softly.

"I love you, too, Tadase. I want nothing more than to be with you forever." Yuki whispered into his shoulder.

"Yuki?" Came a small voice. Yuki pulled away and saw Aimi floating before her, all of the other charas right behind her.

"Yes, Aimi?" Yuki asked. Aimi hesitated.

"It's time for us to go, Yuki." She said a little sadly.

"Go?" Yuki said in confusion. Everyone else stopped what they were doing as every other chara floated to Aimi's side. It wasn't just Yuki's and Amu's, it was Rema's, and Yaya's, and everyone else who still had a chara.

"We stayed by your side until this battle was over, now that it is, it's time that we said our farewells." Aimi explained, looking at Yuki with golden eyes.

"Wait," Yuki said hoarsely. "All of you? But-"

"Yuki, we saw you grow, we saw you chase your dreams and overcome obstacles. You were once a shy girl who didn't know how to do anything for herself, now look at you," Aimi laughed quietly. "Nothing can stop you. We will never be gone, your hearts will forever be our homes, but it's time you do things for yourself now. Our job here is done." She said.

Yuki hugged herself, but she looked up and smiled through tear filled eyes. "You're right. It's just so hard to let go now that we are at the end." She said.

Aimi beamed. "This isn't the end, it's just a new beginning for all of you. Besides, you'll see us again someday." She winked as she readjusted her halo crookedly.

As everyone was bidding farewell to their charas, Yuki approached Rin. "I'll miss you most of all." She whispered.

"Don't loose track of yourself. It took a long time, but you came out fairly decent." She said.

"Right, well, I'm not good with saying sentimental stuff like this." Yuki said sheepishly.

"Then don't, you know how much I hate all that mushy stuff." Rin snapped, making Yuki laugh. She walked with Rin silently back to the other charas. Yuki stood among her friends as Rin took her place among the charas.

"Don't feel distressed, like we said, we will be with you always, then again, we might just be reborn." Aimi said. With a slight nod, the charas were surrounded by a beautiful white light and shrank down into small orbs. The floated aimlessly for a minute before they approached Yuki and her friends, disappearing into their chests and into their hearts.

Yuki heard a faint wild laugh that belonged to Anokoku, an angry growl from Rin, a sweet hum from Mai, and a carefree giggle from Aimi. Yuki brought her hands to her chest as the voices of her beloved charas disappeared in the wind, lodging themselves into her heart where they will remain close to her.

For the rest of her life.

* * *

_**Awwww! Yay! I'm sorry for taking sooooooo long! This isn't over, there's still one more chapter, a very short one! Love you guys!**_


	75. Epilogue

_**Here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Epilogue

Yuki's POV

I heard a commotion from outside and I stood up from the couch to check it out. I heard some yells and then I heard something smash against the pavement in the backyard. I already knew what it was, but I was already a little annoyed at the fact that my silent reading was disturbed. I barged outside and saw a pink haired girl stomp towards my direction, a cute little pout on her face.

"Annie, what's wrong?" I asked. The nine year old whirled around and glared towards the sound of the yelling with her bright golden eyes.

"They don't know when to stop! It's so annoying!" She shouted, hoping the delinquents would hear, but she was ignored. With a huff she stormed inside, and I heard her race upstairs and slam the door to her room shut. Sighing, I made my way down the porch steps and walked around the house where our tree was located. On top of the tree sat a twelve year old boy with midnight blue hair and mischievous blue eyes. They were sparkling with merit as he stared down at the girl below.

"Aruto! You jerk! You got my whole school bag wet! If my homework is destroyed, I swear I'm going to punch you to the next century! You think this some sort of joke-?" She was interrupted by a water balloon hitting her front and exploding, sending water everywhere.

"No, just a form of entertainment while staying here. It can get pretty boring, why don't you go do something that doesn't require book reading?" He asked, tossing a water balloon up, smirking at the eleven year old blond, her blue eyes full of fiery anger.

"Because I already am having fun! I love keeping to myself!" She yelled up in her defense. I crossed my arms and watched the scene playing out before me.

Aruto scoffed. "Yeah right, Kendra, that's not fun at all. Don't you want any friends?" He asked, pouncing from branch to branch like a cat. So much like his father.

"I don't need friends!" Kendra seethed. She flinched as Aruto raised the last water balloon.

"Am I your friend?" He asked playfully.

"No-!" The balloon burst, spraying Kendra with water.

"Wrong answer." He said.

"Grow up will you!" Kendra shrieked as she raced past me and into the house. I raised my eyebrows at Aruto as his eyes looked downcast.

"You know, that's the wrong way of changing things around here." I said with amusement. Aruto's head snapped up when he heard me. He climbed higher into the tree.

"What, are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" He asked.

"No, I'm just saying to be patient. Kendra will come around eventually. I'm certainly not going to interrupt Amu's and Ikuto's trip over something that will eventually be fixed." I said.

"Really? How?" He asked.

"Just give it time." I said, going back inside. I stopped and turned. "Oh, don't pick too much on your sister, please? God forbid she does something to get back at you. Just like your mom, that one."

* * *

A few days later, I noticed Kendra acting strange as she raced around the house searching for blankets and towels. Whenever I asked her if she was alright, she would merely go pale and make some sort of lame excuse before sprinting back upstairs. I smiled knowingly.

As I was finishing the laundry and putting up one of Tadase's shirts, I heard Kendra open the door to her room and head down stairs. I snooped in her room like the many other times I've done; hey, I was her mother, it's the basic rule of knowledge.

I grinned as I saw three eggs neatly laying on her bed, eggs that I remembered clearly from the far corner of my mind. There was a loud shriek coming from Annie's room and I heard Aruto sprint upstairs to come to his sister's aid, only I knew what was really going on.

"Finally." I laughed.

One of the eggs moved and cracked, and I watched with joy as the egg shell was thrown upwards revealing a little demon I knew too well. She sneezed and noticed me standing at the doorway.

"You seem the same." The chara said.

"Are you proud?" I asked, smirking.

"Very, I'm guessing Kendra is…?"

"My daughter, yes." I said.

"Not a surprise." She yawned lazily, her red eyes scanning the room, probably trying to find things that will help her get into trouble. She grinned, her fangs as sharp as ever.

"Anokoku, just not in my house." I said, smiling.

"You know me better than that." She giggled evilly.

"I'll go get the broom." I sighed.

"Need help?" A voice called from up the stairs, I stared as a green chara laughed freely as she made her way to the kitchen. Annie ran down the stairs looking panicked, and Aruto tried to knock off a little cat ruffling his hair. Kendra raced back into her room and screamed.

"I don't remember being that overly dramatic." I sighed. Soon the house was filled with screams and laugher from every side.

Won't Amu be surprised?

* * *

**_Thank you all so much! I'm glad I was able to finish this! To those who stayed with the story until the end, this one was for you! To all the friends I've made and the reviewers, you guys were awesome! I love you!_**


End file.
